Aftermath
by JETTS98
Summary: The sequel to APL.Its five years later; she's legal, he's out.There's nothing standing their way of them being together.Everything should be perfect now, right?It should be, but things happened while he was gone and Bella has secrets.Will she tell him?
1. He's Back!

_BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! hi everyone. first things first. i want to say sorry to the people who left...un good comments on the last story. i reread the rules for posting a story and realized i have no right to get upset. you guys are just trying to help and i should be happy about that. i have to remember not everyone sees things the same way i do. (it would make things easier if they did, but hey. what are you gonna do right?)_

_ ok, enough of that...who's ready for the sequel? well ready or no, here it is. i was going to wait a little longer but my beta told you guys have waited longer enough. (i know, w00t, she finally got a beta; blah blah blah.) anyways. there will be some flashbacks because the whole is suppose to the fall out (that's why it's called aftermath, get it.) just a heads up. also, i don't know how great this one would be. like i said, the story is not really flowing like i want it to. but my beta and i are working on it. hopefully some of the things are surprising and not predictable. (fingers crossed.) my beta already kinda guessed one of them, hopefully you guys don't._

_anything else_...no?

_ok, no ownish of twilight. _

_so here it is, APL sequel; Aftermath_

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. He's Back<span>**

Five years, three months, two weeks ago was the day my life was turned upside down. Five years three months and two weeks ago Edward was taken away from me.

Where did he go? Believe me; he didn't get there by himself. He was taken away to prison. And why was that? It was because of me.

One would think that I would have gotten over it a little after finding out what Lauren did to us or how he was always telling not to blame myself. Every visiting day it was the same thing. 'Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You taking the blame isn't going to me out any faster.' Same old, same old.

But I couldn't help it. No matter how bad I wanted to act like it wasn't all my fault I couldn't think the way that he did.

The fact that my classmates kept reminding me didn't help either. Even though it was four years ago and I was out of high school now, the thought of it still rang in my head like a bell that I couldn't stop.

Whoever said your senior year of high school was supposed to be the best never got the entire school's favorite teacher sent away because they did something stupid.

My senior year was hell. I know I have always complained about school, but my senior year took the cake.

When Lauren and I were back, rumors about the fight spread like wild fire. It didn't take long for them to find out the real reason it happened. You can guess how the word of me and Edward got around the school.

No matter where I went in that damn school I got dirty looks from every single girl. I don't even want to think about the ones that I got from the guys.

Have you ever gotten that feeling when you walk into the room that everyone had just been talking about you? When they just go silent and just give you this look as if they're disgusted with you. Well try having that happen every damn day for over a hundred days. It sucks like hell.

When I walked down the halls I heard nothing but whispers. The girls looked at me with so much hatred. I believe the reason for that was just because they didn't get the chance to kiss him like Lauren and I did. It still didn't make this shit hurt any less.

Even when we got a new teacher to permanently replace Edward the torcher didn't stop. He was kind of cute, I guess. Of course I didn't see him like that, but that didn't stop the other girls from seeing him the same way they saw Edward.

One girl came to me one day and told me that he was better than Edward and I better not ruin it for the rest of them. I simply told her to get the hell over herself and walked away.

The guys were just as bad. I did my best to be my usual bitchy self, but they weren't buying it. One day, for example, a guy came up to me and was just talking all this bull shit about how he wanted me. I screamed at him to leave me the hell alone. When I was done, he just smiled and said "Oh yeah. I forgot you only fuck teachers because the guys your age don't have anything to offer you. I'm sorry; I'll remember next time."

When he said that, the whole hall roared in laughter. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my whole life. Whoever thought I, kickass, ball busting Bella Swan, would be crying in the bathroom? I hated myself for letting me get sucked into that shit like that.

Then I realized my tears weren't for them. I would be damned if they were. I realized they were because they were right. Not that I only fucked teachers. That's crazy. I wouldn't touch any of those guys with a yard long stick; even if I wasn't already with the only guy that I would ever love. I wouldn't fuck any of them even if someone paid me to.

The tears were there because he was gone. He was gone because of me.

What is worse is that I knew all of that. They didn't have to make me feel worse than I already did. I mean let's be honest: they would only miss him for a few months. Once they walked out the doors of Forks High School for good, they would forget about him. I would have to deal with him being gone for another four years.

I had Alice and Jacob and sometimes Leah- Yeah, she and I actually became kind of close. Kind of…– but, I still felt the pain just the same.

I was counting the days until we were back in each other's arms. And even though we were both taking it one day at a time, this damn day couldn't come fast enough.

Thinking about the fact that the day is finally here, I began to smile. I remembered the day he told me perfectly- mainly because it was a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting across from Edward in the waiting room like always. It was a normal visiting day, well as normal as visiting someone in prison can be. _

_I was doing better with visiting him. I remember every day when he was first in here I would end up crying in my hands, but now I wasn't. I was actually laughing. He and I both were. He had made a joke about my school._

_I did most of the talking. He said there wasn't much difference between the days in prison, so he just listens, which I liked. I like telling him about college. I like see his face when he hears how much I actually enjoy it._

_"__Honestly Bella, I don't see how you get any work done." He chuckled._

_"__Why not?" I smiled back._

_"__Because it seem like you're always here." He teased._

_I gave a fake gasp. "And I thought you actually liked having me here." I told him. "But if you want me to leave…" I trailed off as I started to get up. I wasn't really going anywhere. I just wanted to tease him._

_"__Sit down." He said playfully as he pulled on my hand that he was still holding. "I love you here, but I just love you getting your studies done more." He said. Ah, still such a teacher._

_"__Same ol' Edward." I said as I rolled my eyes._

_"__Oh, but of course. Someone has to keep you in line or you'll be out of all hours of the night." He said in a playful demeanor. _

_I laughed. "And what? Live a normal college life? Besides, I have Jasper and Emmett to do that." I reminded him. _

_He laughed. "Oh yeah, a bartender and a jackass. You're not really helping yourself with those two." He said, shaking his head._

_"__Hey, Emmett's gotten better since he married your sister." I defended him. I was right. I remember when I first met him and he was, what Edward said, a jackass. But since him and Rosa got married he was a little better. Too bad the key word was 'little'. He was still a damn tool. _

_He chuckled and gave a shrug. "Yeah, maybe. I'll believe that when I see it." Fair enough. "Besides, why do you care about having a normal college life? Last time I check, you're not normal." He teased._

_I gave another fake gasp. "I'm pretty normal." I said._

_He shook his head. "Not as much as you want to think." I gave him a look. "But that's why I love you." He said. _

_I smiled at that. I still love hearing it. He leaned over the table and kissed me on the lips, but before I could get into it I pushed him away._

_He gave a light groan. "What's wrong with you?" He asked._

_"__You're scratchy." I complained. "I thought you were going to shave that damn thing." I said then licked my bottom lip were his beard scratched me. It wasn't a thick one, but it still hurts when we kiss. _

_He chuckled at my reaction as he settled back in his chair. "I thought you liked it." He teased as he rubbed his light beard. _

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's not that I don't like it…"I stopped to think about it. I did like it in a way. His hair also grew out a little too. It was almost as long as Jasper's, but Jasper still wins. His muscles were a little bit bigger too. I had to say, I think he looked better than when he went in. I just shrugged. "I guess I have to get used to it."_

_He shrugged. "Maybe." He leaned in to give me another kiss. I groaned. I would definitely have to get use to that._

_"__So besides getting a haircut." I tugged on his hair trying to change the subject._

_"__Haircut? You don't like the hair either? Damn, do you like anything about my new look?" he questioned with a smirk._

_"__We already have someone with long ass hair." I told him a smirk of my own thinking of Jasper. We both laughed. "Well, besides getting a haircut and a shave, what else are you looking forward to when you get out?" _

_He tilted his head to the side as if he was in deep thought. "Mmm, a nice shower, my own bed, decent food." He listed. I was waiting for him to say the most important thing. "What else?" he said. I cleared my throat. He looked at me. "You got something else?" he asked me._

_I hit his hand. "Yeah, me you idiot." I told him._

_He laughed at me. "And of course, you."_

_I smiled. "Good answer." This time I leaned in to kiss him. _

_"__But, seriously. I wanted to talk to you about that." He said his smile slipping of his face as my face slipped into a frown._

_"__What?" I said. It's been about five years – even though it seemed much longer – so he should be on his way out by now. I hoped they weren't going to keep him for the seven years. From what he's been telling me, he's been good. _

_"__Babe, I don't know how to tell you this…" he looked at our intertwined hands. _

_"__What, Edward, what?" I shook his hands. _

_He looked at me and smiled. Why the hell was he smiling? "I'm getting out." He finally told me._

_"__W-what?" I shuttered. I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. Did he just say what I think he did?_

_"__I said: 'I'm getting out'." He repeated. _

_"__What you mean like…" I trailed off hoping that he would continue with the words that I wanted to hear._

_His smiled widened. "Like I don't have to be here anymore. I'm free." He clarified. I gave a yelp. I got up and ran to his chair. I landed on his lap and the chair almost tipped over, but he caught us before it did. I placed my hands on his face and crushed my lips to his. I didn't care about the scratchiness; I just wanted to kiss him. I was so happy for us. _

_I pulled away from him when I heard a tap on the glass. I looked at the door to see a police officer there. He was telling us that my time was up. I sighed and held up ten fingers hinting for ten more minutes. He rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'five'. _

_I nodded then turned back to Edward. I hit him on the chest. "Don't do that. You scared the hell of me. I thought you were going to say you'd have to stay here longer." I scowled him. _

_He chuckled. "Sorry."_

_I pushed my hair out of my face. "So when do you get out?" I asked him._

_"__Thursday." He said._

_I frowned. "That's a whole other week." I reminded him. _

_"__Only five days." He said with a shrug. I kept my sad face. He kissed me on the cheek. "What's another few days?"_

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, the thought brought a smile to my face. Could you blame me though? Five years, five long ass years, and finally we could be together again. I couldn't be happier.

I would be happier than happy if he would hurry up and come out.

I was outside the prison leaning against the car as I waited for him. About three years ago I got into a small accident and my Rabbit was destroyed. I usually ride my motorcycle, but since this damn town is so rainy I couldn't use it as much as I wanted to. So, I've been driving his Volvo for the last two years or so while Jacob is trying to fix my rabbit. I use a lot of Edward's things. I figured it was there and it would be a waste if no one used them.

The reason I didn't take the bike to pick Edward up was because I was sure he didn't want to go home on the back on his girlfriend's bike. Besides, he didn't know I drove it as much as I did. He didn't know a lot of things that happened while he was gone and some things he just didn't need to know. He has a way of worrying.

I looked at my watch. I was getting impatient.

How long does it take them to release a person? Damn, it didn't take them this long to put him in. I fucking hate police men. You would think I would respect them more since my dad was the chief, but I don't. I feel they are so bored and just looking for something big to happen in this tiny ass town. What, do they think life has to be a damn drama show or something?

I was at the middle door. I looked down one side and then down the other. I really didn't know what door to wait at. No one had told me how this worked. I knew how people got put in prison, but I didn't know what happened when they were in or when they got out. This thing with Edward and I was something else. I hope I never have to go through it again.

I looked back to the main door still waiting. As I waited, I started thinking about us. What _will _happen once we get home? Will everything be the same as before? I mean, like I said, there's a hell lot of things he does not know. I was thinking I should tell him about it, but some of things I wish would just die. Some things I didn't want him to know for obvious reasons. Obvious to me if not to anyone else.

And would we still be in love like before? I would hope so. What a waste it would be if we weren't in love like before. I hate to think like that, but sometimes it happens. You want something so bad and when you get it you realized you hyped the situation up so much that it no longer meets your standards. Will that happen to us?

I shook my head to shake the thought away. I needed to stop thinking like that. Something is going great and I over-think it. That's what happened last time.

All of that was put out of my mind when I looked down by the main door again. I saw nothing but bronze hair. The person was not close enough for me to see who it was, but I had a pretty good guess.

I pushed off the side of the car and squinted to get a better look. I didn't want to run to someone who wasn't who I was looking for.

I saw him getting closer. Then I heard what sounded like a mumble. The guy came closer, but I could still barely see who it was.

"Bella!" he said louder. Did he just call my name? I think he did. "Bella!" I heard him yell again.

"Edward?" I mumbled to myself. He put his bag on the ground to wave both of his hands in the air, and then he stepped into sight. I could see him perfectly now. Yep, that was my guy.

I started walking towards him. I felt that it wasn't fast enough so I pick up speed. I kept doing that until I was running. Thank goodness my clumsiness kind of deceased or this would have been a bad idea. I think my shoes came off at one point, but I didn't care.

I ran to him until he had me in his arms. He caught me by my waist and picked me up. He held me tightly to his body. I hugged him tighter as he spun us around in a happy circle.

When he was done I wrapped my legs around his waist and my lips around his. I kissed him hungrily and let my hand get lost in his now somewhat long hair. I hope he cuts it. It reminded me too much of Jasper and I wanted Edward, not Jasper.

But right now I didn't care about that. I didn't care about anything. I was just happy he was responding in the same way. We didn't come up for air. Both of us were breathing hard now, but I honestly couldn't care less.

We didn't pull apart until we heard a throat clear. It was probably a good thing because we might have done something if we didn't stop soon. The way I was feeling I probably would've let it happen.

"Shouldn't you wait until you get home to do that?" a guy said in our ears. I turned to him and he was smiling. It was not like a smug smirk Emmett has when he's making fun of us. No, it was more of a caring smile.

The guy wasn't old, but I could tell he was older than Edward. Maybe in his mid-forties. One thing I did noticed right away was that he was in a police uniform. Ugh. I might never have the police back on my good side.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry you had to see that, Jim." He said as he put me on the ground.

Jim, I guess that's what his name was, just chuckled back. "No need. You're happy to see each other; I get it." He said with a nod. I was glad he understood that. "So can I safely assume this is your girl?" He said with a warm smile in my direction. I wrapped my arms around Edward's body and laid my head on his chest like a scared little girl. Or maybe it was more like saying they weren't going to take him away again.

Edward chuckled at me and hugged me back before kissed the top of my head. "Yes, you would be assuming correct. This is the one I told you about. She helped me through all of this." Jim kept smiling at me. I looked at Edward. "He kind of helped inside when you weren't there." Edward explained. I nodded and turn my head back to Jim.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hello dear. You are prettier than Masen said. Much prettier than the picture I saw in his cell." He commented.

I felt my cheeks getting warm. Damn it. I thought I out grew this damn blushing. Maybe it was because the only person who could do that to me was gone.

"Thanks." I said just a softly.

Edward kissed the top of my head again. "Yep, she's a keeper." He agreed. "So what's up? Is something wrong?" Edward asked him.

"Oh." He said like he just remembered why he interrupted us. "No. I just thought you might want this." He said as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and held it out for Edward to take.

"What?" Edward questioned. He let me go. "I could've sworn I grabbed that." He mumbled as he patted his pants looking something that obviously wasn't there. "Guess I didn't." he continued when he was done. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed the paper and put it in his own back pocket.

"And thanks for being with him." I chimed in to Jim. I was glad he did have someone to stop him from banging his head against the wall. It was good we both had someone with us because I swear that we were both one step away from hoping aboard the crazy train.

He nodded to me. "Happy to do it. He's a good kid." He said as he looked back at Edward. "And you two are a great looking couple. So take care of each other." He told us with a serious face. Edward and I both nodded. He smiled at us. "Okay, well I should get back in there. I hope I don't see you again, Masen." He turned around and walked back into the building. He didn't have to worry about seeing Edward again. I will make sure that didn't happen.

When Jim was gone, I looked back at Edward and smiled. "So, you're finally free. You did it." I said.

He shook his head which made my smile drop. "No." he started. What did he mean by that? "I couldn't have made it without you. So, _we_'re free. _We _did it." He corrected me. When he said that, it brought a small tear to my eye. He was right. We had each other and it was the only way we did this. _We_ were finally free. No more sneaking around or lying to people. No more hiding from people who didn't understand. We were free.

I nodded. "You're right. We are free." When I felt tear drop, I quickly wiped it away. No tears today. It was a happy day.

"And thank you for keeping your promise." He said. I was confused. What did he mean? He just chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot. You said you would be there every step of the way and you were. And that you would be here when I got out and you are." He smiled at me.

I chuckled at myself. How could I forget such an important promise? "I told you I would be." I said.

"And that's why I love you." He said.

I smiled at him. "I love you too." I gave him another kiss on the lips. But this one was much quicker and simpler than the last one. "Now, let's get you home."

"Please." He said as he picked up the bag from the ground. I took it from him and took his hand. We walked to his Volvo as close as we could get.

XXX

I drove us home in his Volvo. He wanted to drive insisting his 'need for speed' was back. I refused it. It was his first hour out and he was not about to get a ticket just because he wanted to be a speed demon. No. He was going to sit in the passenger's seat like a good little boy and enjoy the normal speed I chose to drive in.

Besides, I could tell he was tired. I didn't want him to drive when I could see how tired he was and I was right. As soon as the car started he was out. I looked over to him a few times. Each time I did, I smiled. I was so happy he was back with me. I wouldn't let him leave again.

It was about a twenty to thirty minute ride back to Forks, so I let him sleep.

Finally, I was parked outside his house. He was still sleep. I turned my body to him and watch him as he lightly snored and then I realized I wasn't close enough.

So I climbed over to the passenger's seat and straddled him so I could face him. It's been a long time since I last watched him sleep.

About three minutes later his eyes slowly open. When he saw me so close to him he jumped slightly.

I chuckled at his reaction. "Hey there sleepy." I greeted him.

He smiled. "It's been a while since I woke to your face. I mean your actually one and not a picture." He said before touching his lips with mine.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I pulled away from him. "What did he give you?" I asked. I was thinking about the piece of paper he received when we was outside.

"Jim?" he asked. I nodded. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper handing it to me. I looked at the paper. It looked worn, like it had been in a wallet too long. "Just open it." He said when he saw me looking at it with a confused face.

I did what he said and gave a light gasp. The picture I gave him.

"The picture. You kept it." I concluded.

"Of course I did." he said. "It was one of the only things that helped me." I smiled. It did its job if it did that.

"Why does it look so worn?" I asked looking back at him.

"Because it wasn't always on the wall like it should've been. I had a habit of keeping it in my bed" He said. I gave him a weird look. _Why was it in his bed?_ I wondered. He shook his head at my face. "It wasn't because of that. I just felt I would be closer to you if I had it under my pillow instead of on the wall." He explained.

I smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad it helped you. But I'm gladder you're back."

"Me too." He smiled before putting our lips together again.

I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss before realizing his lips stopped moving with mine. "What's wrong?" I asked as I pushed hair out of my face.

"Why is my brother's car here?" he asked as he pointed out of the window. I turned my head to see what he meant. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Man, your brother can be an idiot." I said as I turned back to him.

"Why? I wasn't supposed to see it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It was supposed to be a surprised." I told him.

"Who else is in there?" he asked.

"Just Emmett, I think." I said. He looked at me with a confused face. "I wasn't the only one who missed you, Edward." I said with a serious face.

He nodded. "I've missed everyone too. Let's not keep them waiting much longer." He said as he was about to open the door.

I placed my hand over his to stop him. "Not so fast." I said to him. He looked at me. I just smiled. "They missed you, but I think I did a little bit more. So before we go in there I want you all to myself for a second."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist to lock me against his body. "I like the way you think." He pressed his lips to mine and finished our little make-out session we had started twice before.

When I felt I had him to myself long enough and it was time for him to see everyone else I broke away. And by 'everyone else' I didn't just mean his brother and his friend.

I opened the door to get out. When I did, I grabbed his hands and pulled him out as well. He started to walk to the trunk to get his bag, but I pulled him to the door. "We can get it in the morning." I told him as we walked to his front door.

"You're not going home?" he asked.

I stopped and turned to him. Did he really think I would just drop him off and go home? "That wasn't a serious question." I more told him than asked him. It couldn't have been. He had to be kidding.

He looked at me with a serious face. "I thought you had school tomorrow." He said giving me the reason for saying it.

I hugged him around the waist. "Edward, I don't care if the world is ending tomorrow, I wouldn't leave you on your first night home. Okay?" I said to him with a smile.

He smiled back. It seemed like we've been doing nothing but sharing smiles since I saw him come out the door. That was good. He leaned down and kissed me. Another thing we seem to be sharing a lot of, which is very good.

"I couldn't think of another way to spend my first night home."

I nodded. "Come on. Your family's going to have my head if I don't get you in there soon." I said as we started for the door again.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked. "Have I told you how happy I am that you guys are cool again?"

About two years after he was sent away, Jasper knew everything: my age, why he was in jail, about Lauren, everything. We decided to keep Emmett and Rosalie in the dark. Mainly because she was already stressed about postponing her wedding and her brother not being there to give her away with Jasper. We just thought it was best she didn't know.

Until I was talking to Jasper one day and they overheard us.

I could still hear her screams ring in my ear sometimes.

_Flashback_

_"__Jasper, I'm not going to tell them." I told him for the sixth time today. We were at Jasper's apartment, getting ready to go to Rosa and Emmett's wedding party. _

_Instead of making a table for the gifts at the actually wedding they decided to have a party for it. They called it 'their last party as single people.' Whatever it was I still didn't get it. _

_All I knew was that Jasper was getting on my nerves. He wanted me to tell everyone, their parents included, about my age. I didn't care about Carlisle and Esme since they knew years ago._

_"__Why?" he asked me._

_"__Why should I?" I countered as I put my stuff in my purse. _

_"__It might give you peace of mind." He suggested._

_I snapped around to face him glaring. "How the hell would that give me peace of mind, Jasper?" I asked him._

_"__Bella, I'm just saying…"_

_I stormed over to him. I was giving him a deadly look. "What the fuck do I look like, an idiot? What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh Em and Rosa, happy wedding. By the way the reason your brother and friend aren't here is because of me.' I don't think so." I told him._

_"__Okay, not saying to use those exact words." He said shaking his head at me._

_"__Then what you suggest? Please tell me because I would love to hear it." I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice. I really didn't care what he had to say for I already knew I really didn't want to tell anyone. Hell, he wasn't supposed to know. In fact, I didn't tell him. He fucking guessed. _

_He shrugged. I crossed my arms across my chest. "You don't have an idea then, do you?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He shook his head. I nodded mine. "Didn't think so. So can you just leave it alone?"_

_"__You never know, they may not react the way you think they will." He tried to convince me._

_"__Jasper, you know as well as I do your sister is crazy. If she finds outs the reason Edward's in prison she will kill me. I don't want evil stares or for her to go back to her bitchy ways. I think she might actually kill me." I said to him._

_"__Now who's overreacting?" he said rolling his eyes. _

_"__Shut the hell up, Jasper. The point is we're not telling them and that's it. It's my choice and I said I'm not going to do it. End of conversion."_

_"__I just don't like hiding something like this from them." He said shaking his head._

_"__You don't like hiding what from us?" I heard her voice. I turned to see her and Emmett standing in the doorway ready to go._

_"__Nothing. Are we ready?" I said before Jasper could say something._

_Rosa nodded. "I just need to put on my earrings."_

_"__So whose car are we taking?" Emmett asked as he fixed his tie._

_"__We can take mine." I suggested._

_Emmett laughed. "You sure your little Rabbit can make it?" he joked. He's been making jokes like that for a while now. It's not my fault my car is on its last foot. _

_"__Shut it, Em. I told you to leave my baby alone. Besides you know I'm driving Edward's Volvo." I said. _

_"__Oh yeah, how is he?" Emmett asked. _

_I shrugged. "He's good. I saw him yesterday."_

_"__You are a dedicated girlfriend." He said as he put on his coat. I gave a small shrug. What else can I be?_

_"__Maybe she feels guilty about something." I heard Jasper mumble. I shot him a glare telling him to shut up. _

_"__I wish he could be here." Rosalie said as she put on her coat too._

_"__I do too." I said._

_"__Bella, why don't you tell Rosa and Em the real reason Edward's not here." Jasper said. I glared to him. I was going to kill him when I get the chance. They didn't know the reason he was gone. I don't know what they thought, but I didn't want them to know. I didn't want anyone to know. I feel bad enough about that the small amount of people who did know._

_"__Shut up." I hissed at him. _

_"__They deserve to know." He hissed back._

_"__No they don't." I practically yelled._

_"__Yes they do. They're his family." He said in an equally aggressive tone. _

"_So damn what." I continued to glare at him._

_"__Let us in on the secret guys." Emmett said to us._

_I shook my head. "It's nothing. Let's go." _

_"__No, it's not. Bella has something to tell you guys." Jasper said. _

_I turned to him. 'What the hell are you doing?' I mouthed. _

_'I'm tired of keeping this from them.' He mouthed back. He was tired? Really? What the fuck was he tired of? It wasn't like it was his secret to fucking tell in the first place. They both looked at me. My eyes darted from one of them to the other. _

_"If you don't, I will. They do deserve to know." He said to me. _

_I sighed. "Fine, only so you can shut up about it." Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to let them out of the dark. Plus, I figured I do it to get him off my back. I turned to them. "Edward's not here because he's in prison."_

_"__They know that." Jasper said._

_"__Shut up." I snapped at him. I will tell the damn story at my own fucking pace. If he didn't like that then he could jump of the cliff with his damn opinion. I was sick of him. I sighed again. "He's not here because of me." I said looking at the floor. _

_"__What?" I heard Rosalie say. Then I heard her heels tap until I was looking at them on the floor. "What do you mean because of you?" I could easily hear the anger in her voice._

_I gulped. I was going to miss my life. Thanks a lot Jasper, you jackass. "When we started dating I was seventeen." I explained._

_"__What?" I heard the shock in Emmett's voice. _

_I gulped again. "And this girl who was jealous of me… well, she found out and called the police on him. That's why he's not with you today." I explained more. I heard nothing but silence. It was scary._

_I looked up and they were all staring at me. I felt tears come down my face._

_"__Say something please." I said softly, but they just stared at me. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."_

_"__But it still happened!" Rosalie yelled at me. _

_I jumped at her words. "I know and I'm so sorry." I cried. _

_"__Sorry won't fucking bring my brother back, will it?" she shouted louder. I cried harder and shook my head. She was right. I could say I was sorry and that I didn't mean for it to happen all I wanted and he would still be gone._

_"__I knew there was something about you. There's always something wrong with every girl they bring home, but everyone kept saying, 'No Rosa. She makes him happy. Give her a chance.' So I did. I damn neared treated you like my own fucking blood. But because of your stupid and out of control hormones, my brother isn't even here for my wedding day! I know next time to trust my own damn instincts." she said. I could hear her voice shaking with anger and a little bit of sadness. _

_"__I'm still your sister." I said as I looked at her through tears._

_She shook her head. "No. Now you're just the bitch who got my brother thrown in prison." She walked over to Emmett._

_"__Does everyone else know?" Emmett asked. He still in shock. I nodded. "Carlisle and Esme?"_

_"__They were the first." I said with tears in my voice. _

_"__Jasper?" he asked. I assumed Jasper nodded. "Damn it, so we were the only ones who didn't?" now he sounded angry. I nodded again. I heard him sigh hard. "Damn it!" he said louder. "You guys know I hate being the last to know shit. When were you guys planning on telling us?"_

_"__Never." I said softly._

_"__What the hell?" they said in unison. I looked at them with tears burning my eyes. _

_"__No one was supposed to know." I said. _

_"__Bella, just get out please." Emmett said as calmly as possible._

_"__Please. Listen to me. I'm still the same person." I tried to explain. _

_"__GET OUT!" Rosalie screamed. _

_I nodded as I turned around to walk out, but before I did I stopped at Jasper. I just gave him a look. "I told you." I said before I ran out of the apartment. I felt someone grab my wrist as I reached the stairs. I was just about to hit whoever it was. _

_"__Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know they would react like that." Jasper said._

_I turned to him. "How could you not know, Jazz?" I cried at him. "They have every right to be pissed. They hate me like I said they would. I would hate me too if I was them." I said as I cried some more. _

_"__Bella, they're just upset right now. They don't hate you."_

_"__Shut up, Jasper." I said as I pushed him off. I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I walked to the car trying to wipe the tears that fell down my cheek as fast as a speeding bullet._

_When I was in the car I knew where to drive to. _

_When I got there I begged the police to let me in. Even though it was way after visiting hours they still let me in. Probably because I was crying and looked like hell. _

_When Edward came out I did nothing but sit on his lap cry into his shoulder. When I came back for visiting hours the next day I told him what happened. I don't know what he told them, but whatever it was it wasn't enough because we didn't speak for another year._

_End of the Flashback_

I remember that night. It was the night when I tore my dress running down the stairs to the car. I sped to the prison. I had to see him, not talk but see.

I was brought back to present by his voice. "Bella?" I looked at him. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm glad we're cool again too." Even though during the year we weren't talking I have to admit that I did miss them, even Rosalie. I know it sounds weird after everything between us, but we had actually gotten close. She was like a second Alice to me, but when she found out the truth about me and Edward she started treat badly again. Scratch that, way worse than before.

In fact, the guys told me they missed me and wanted to make up before the time we did, but Rosalie kept them away. I understood where she was coming from, but it still hurt not to have them.

"You and Rosa still having problems?" he asked. I nodded. "She'll come around. She did the first time." I shrugged. I guess, but I don't know how I would connect with her again. "By the way," he brought me back from my thoughts. I looked at him to continue. "You never told me how you guys made up." He said.

"I didn't? You sure?" I said as I looked up at him. I was acting confused. I knew very well that I hadn't told him. That was one of those things that I didn't want him to know. He shook his head answering my question. "I'll tell you later." I said as we got to the door. I unlocked it with a key I had made. I noticed him giving me a confused look from the corner of my eye. I looked at him and smiled. "I made a copy." I simply told him before opening the door.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Edward!" a small crowd of people yelled when they saw him.

Even though I knew the people were going to be there I jumped just like he did. It was only a few people there: his friends, his parents, some family, and some of my friends from college. Maybe fifteen people, but it still was a lot of noise.

Edward looked at me with a surprised face. "What is this?" he asked me

I laughed at him. "What does it look like? It's a welcome home party." I told him with a smile.

"I thought you say just Jasper and Emmett were here." He said.

"I did. I just didn't mention the fifteen other people here." I chuckled.

"But why?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Like I said, I wasn't the only one who missed you." That was somewhat of a lie. Most of the people were my friends from college but, they were also my friends from high school and had at least one class with him. They did miss him too in a way, but they were mainly here for moral support.

The reason so many of my friends were here was because I really didn't know who to invite. I didn't know who knew him besides his family and Emmett.

I wasn't even going to have a party. I'd much rather have him to myself, but I wanted to make it special and didn't know how. Jasper gave me an idea, for which I hit him for. I mean it wasn't a bad idea, but it was an embarrassing one. It should have gone without saying.

And Alice suggested the party, which kind of sucks.

"You could have at least warned me." he said in my ear.

I laughed again. "And miss seeing your face? Now where's the fun in that?" I teased him.

He looked around the room. "Now I see why you hate surprises." He mumbled. I chuckled. Okay, that's one way to look at this. He sighed. "Well, since everyone is here, we might as well have a party." He said to the people. Everyone cheered and clapped, as well as me.

As soon as the music was turned on and the party was going someone broke through the crowd. I knew who it was by the voice.

"Edward!" she shirked. He looked in the direction from which the voice had come. She crashed into him, hugging him.

He stumbled back before catching himself. "Hi Esme." He chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Oh sweetie, we missed you." She said then kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you guys too." He said.

As they hugged Carlisle came through the crowd. I figured he was following Esme, but just not fast enough.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "How are you, Bella?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I said hugging him back.

He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low tone so no one else could hear him.

I nodded. "I'm better." I told him.

He gave a smile. "Good."

"Excuse me, you've seen her." Edward said. We both turn to him and smiled. Was he going to do that? Was he going to become a selfish and whiny little girl? Man I hope not.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sorry, son." He walked over to him and held out his hand. Edward met his hand with a loud slap. "Good to have you back, son." He said with a shake.

Edward smiled at his dad and then pulled him in a hug. "Good to be back." he said. After a second Edward looked at me. "I'll try not to." He said to his dad as they pull away.

"Well, we'll see you two later. Both of you enjoy your party." Esme said.

"You're not staying?" Edward said. I wasn't surprised. They already told me they couldn't stay. The best that they could do was to come and welcome him home.

They both shook their heads. "We have plans." Carlisle said.

"Plus we don't want to 'burst your style'." Esme said as she made quotation marks with her fingers. I laughed at her.

Edward looked at me with a confused face as if to ask what the hell she just said. I laughed again.

"She means cramp our style." I told him. She wasn't too good with slang, but she tried to learn it. All I can say is Emmett and I was having a hard time not laughing when she gets it wrong. "And you guys won't." I said as I walked over to them.

"Yeah, you should stay." Edward said turning back to them.

Carlisle shook his head. "Sorry, but we really have to go. You two have fun and we'll see you guys later."

"Bye sweets." Esme said as they walk out the door.

Once Edward closed the door everyone else rushed to greet him. I didn't want to be an afterthought, so I went to go sit on the couch.

I let him talk to the people he hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

><p><em>how was that? sorry if the beginning will be kinda slow. i'm trying to build up to the drama. ...i really don't know how that would work out, but we'll see. i have nothing else so i'll see you guys in a few days. R &amp; R<br>_

_(btw: 3 months, 3 weeks, 4 days)_

_Luv & Rockets  
><em>


	2. Homecoming

_hi everyone. so guess what, i got more reviews for this first chapter than the first story. i think that's so howesome. please keep it up anyways. sorry if they updates might take longer. im trying to keep my beta ahead enough so the chapters getting posted and the ones geting read won't run into each other. if that happens, it would take longer to get up. no one wants that._

_so this is chapter 2. i dnt think there's nothing to special about this one. excepct for one very small thing. its just something to get the chapter interesting. _

_okay...enough of me. here it is. _

_Twilight = no own. _

_(btw: luv my beta)_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Homecoming<strong>

About an hour into the party I was still sitting on the couch letting him interact with people, even the ones that he didn't know.

My head was titled against the back cushion and my eyes were closed trying to relax. This was not exactly a good idea with a loud party going on behind me.

I was trying to clear my head. I know I should be happy he's here and I was, but I just had a lot of things going through my mind right now. Not just him, but the things he doesn't know about. I want to tell him, but I just don't know how to. I just don't know how he would take it. The things that went while he was gone were…well they weren't pretty. I just hope he would understand why I kept them from him.

I felt a weight on the other side of the couch. At first I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Funny. You were all over me in the car." I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, really." I half lied. I rested my head back on the cushion. I felt him move next to me and pull my legs on top of his. I looked at him with a smile. I've missed this. "Enjoying the party?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said then kissed my cheek.

I readjusted myself so I was more comfortable. "Glad I can help."

He chuckled. "Always."

"Where have you been?" I asked him. This was the first time I'd seen him since his parents had left.

"Just talking to everyone. You've been here all night?" he asked, probably just realizing I wasn't next to him the whole time. I nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella." he said.

I shook my head. "No need to be. I didn't mind." I told him.

He shrugged. "Still." He said before putting his cup to his lips to drink. Then I realized I was thirsty and a little hungry. I held my hand out for his cup. He chuckled and put it in my open palm.

I took a sip and nearly gagged at the taste. Flavored Vodka; and the worst fucking kind, lemon. Oh my goodness, how the hell could he drink this? It tastes like rubbing alcohol with fresh lemon squeeze into it.

I spat what was in my mouth back in the cup and handed back to him.

He laughed. "Yeah, thanks for that." he looked at the cup as if he doesn't want to drink anymore. I just rolled my eyes. I wonder how he thought drinking my backwash was different from kissing me. He laughed at my reaction as he brought the cup back to his lips to drink again. I guess he didn't see one.

"How can you drink that?" I asked him as I tried to get the taste out of my mouth.

He shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to take what you can what you can get."

I was still trying to get the taste of my tongue, but it wasn't working. "Ugh." I complained. "It's not working. I'm going to get a bottle of water." I told him as I got up.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said as he was about to get up.

I shook my head. "Stay with everyone. I will be right back." I told him. I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. It was quiet in the kitchen. In fact it was the only quiet place downstairs. I went to the fridge finding it full of water, beer, and different kinds of soda. I grabbed the bottle of water that looked the coldest.

I wanted some time away from the party for a while. I leaned on the counter as I slowly drank my water. I sighed a few times as I watched people dance and mingle in the other room.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard a sweet girl's voice say. I looked over to where the voice came from. I saw a girl with brown hair that came down to her shoulders and thin framed glasses. She gave me a shy smile.

"Hi Angela." I smile as I pushed off the counter. Angela has been a good friend in high school. She was now in a few classes with me. I remembered when she used to be shy back in high school. She may have changed her looks, but she was still the same shy girl. She's a good person and she was one of the only people –minus Jacob and Alice – who didn't treat me like crap my senior year. So I kept in touch with her.

I gave her a one armed hug to keep from the water from spilling on her. "Thanks for coming." I said as I pulled back.

"It was nothing. I didn't have anything to do. Plus, Mr. Masen was always one of my favorite teachers. I was sad when he left." She said. Once she said that my smile suddenly became smaller. I know she didn't mean to, but she hit a sore spot. She noticed and her eyes widen. "Bella, I'm sorry. Sometimes I talk without thinking." She started.

I shook my head. I didn't want her to apologize. Yeah, it hurts, but I am going have to get over it. And I will sooner or later. "Don't be. He's back now so no need to keep bringing up the past." I said with a smile. She nodded. "Did you see him yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I just got here. I saw he was talking to someone with blondish hair, and then I saw you. So I came in here."

"Was it a guy?" I asked. She nodded. "It's probably just his brother. Come on, let's go talk to him." I said as I hooked my arm with hers.

"Umm…that's okay. I don't want to interrupt their conversion and you look comfortable in here." She said.

I chuckled as I shook my head. "I was getting away from everyone for a while. And as for their conversation, I could care less about it." I told her. She nodded in agreement as we started to walk in the living room.

When we got in there, Edward was now standing up with his back to us. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me a peck on the lips. "I thought you would be right back." he said in my ear.

"I'm back now." I whispered to him. I didn't have an excuse for staying in there so I didn't give him one.

I pulled away and saw Jasper. I was right. He was talking to him. "Hey there, Bells." He smiled at me.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug and he pecked me on the cheek "Hey Jasper. Did you just get here?" I asked him as I pulled back.

"No. Its just my first time seeing you." He explained. I nodded. He looked at Angela. "Who is this?" he asked as he smiled at her.

I followed his eyes. I rolled mine. Here comes ladies' man Jasper again. "This is Angela." I told him. He held out his hand. She held it lightly.

"Jasper." He said to her before kissing her hand. I saw her blush. He knew just how to work his magic.

I knocked his hand away from hers. "Hands off. She's my friend." I told him. He gave me a look and I gave it right back. He knew what it meant. He's seen it enough times to know. I can't tell someone how many times I had to break his charm he had on girls.

He gave me a smile back that told me he understood. "I'm going to go talk to Emmett." He said. he turned back to her. "Nice to meet you, Angela."

"You too." She smiled shyly. He nodded to her before walking over where Emmett was. "He's cute." She said to me.

I sighed hard. "Don't get caught up in him." I told her.

Edward laughed, reminding us he was still here. We turned to him. "What was that about?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about." I told him. "Anyways, Edward you remember Angela, right?" I said to him. It seemed like the only way to make them greet each other. It might be a little weird to introduce them since they already knew each other.

He turned to her. His eyes widen with realization. "Oh I thought you look familiar. Third period, right?"

She shrugged. "Second." She corrected him.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." He smiled at her.

"You too, Mr. Masen." She smiled back at him.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked her. I walked away as they started talking about college and life. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper. I didn't want to get involved in the conversation. I just wanted to stand by them.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said when I got over there.

"Hi Em…" before I could finish the greeting, he had me in a tight hug. I could barely breathe. I should be used to this, but I wasn't. "Just don't spill any beer on me." I said when I realized he had a bottle in one hand. He laughed then let me go bring the bottle back to his lips.

"Where's the wife?" Jasper asked him.

"Doing something with Angel." Emmett responded with a shrug.

"And you're here?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. The way he said it made it sound like he didn't care. Angel was their daughter. I don't know why they named her that. She was a little under a year old and I could already tell that she hated me. She was no angel, but she is definitely her mother's child.

"Hey, it's mother/daughter time. Plus she told me to come. She'll be here later."

"Great." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"She is his sister, Bella." Jasper reminded me with a serious face.

I sighed. "I know, but could she maybe come tomorrow when I'm at school?" I suggested hopefully.

Jasper shrugged. "She probably thought you wouldn't be here." Emmett said to me.

I shook my head. "Whatever." I knew how they felt about getting in the middle of us. So I tried to keep them out of it, but sometimes she just gets to me and they just happen to be in there.

They continued to talk after that. I was leaned on Emmett as I listened. I haven't seen Edward in about an hour and everyone around me was now dancing.

I felt a tap on shoulder. "We've been looking for you." Someone said in my ear. I knew that voice.

I turned around to see I was right. "Alice!" I shirked. I pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Even though the party was her idea I wasn't expecting to see her. She was interning at some fashion place and she had late classes. We go to the same college, but we barely see each other. Luckily she will be starting back classes with me tomorrow, so I thought she might want her rest.

Her hair was no longer spiked like in high school. It was still short, but now it was straightened with a few pink streaks in it. She grew a few inches taller too. It worked for her.

"Did you really think I would miss this?" she asked as if I was stupid.

"You could've at least called."

"Where's the fun in that?" I heard a male voice behind her say. It surprised me.

I looked over her shoulder to who it was. "Jacob?"

He smiled at me. "The one and only."

"Oh my god." I jumped into his arms for a hug. He hugged me back.

"Good to see you too, Bells." I really wasn't expecting to see him since he and Leah _do _go to a different school in a different state.

Leah got accepted into a school in California and Jacob followed going to a school for auto repairs. This is why my car is taking so long to get fixed. He only came back once every few months. I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted to.

"I know we're kind of friends now, but can you not?" I heard Leah say. I chuckled as Jacob put me down.

"Sorry." I tend to forget that she's the same Leah. Which is why she said 'kind of'. We both knew it wouldn't be too far from that. "How are things?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Alright."

"Hi Alice." I heard Jasper say, but it wasn't his normal charm like with every other girl. It was different. More innocent.

"Hi Jasper." Alice said the same way.

I turned to them.

"Hey Jake." Emmett said to Jacob.

"Hey Emmett." They slapped hands like they've been friends forever, but it was really only a few months.

I was too busy focusing on Jasper and Alice. I saw them smiling at each other and I smiled. Those smiles said something. To anyone else they were just saying hi to each other, but I knew better.

"Umm…How's it going?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. I knew what that meant too.

"Okay. You?" she said.

"Same." He replied. Now I knew they forgot we were here. No need to stand here awkwardly.

"Guys, let's go dance." I said as I pulled the guys away by the arms.

"What's up with them?" Emmett asked. Of course it would go over his head. A lot of things tend to.

"I'll tell you later." I said as we went to the middle of the living room for space to dance. Leah danced with Jake as I danced with Emmett. I'm glad it was a fast song. We don't need any other problems with Rosalie.

I danced a few songs with Emmett and a few with Jacob. I wanted to dance with Jasper, but it looked like he would be busy for a while. I smiled at the sight. Instead I started dancing with some guys from school.

"May I cut in?" I heard a voice in my ear. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Of course." I told him as I placed my hand in his. I turned back to the guy I was dancing with and told him bye before following Edward.

"Who was that?" he asked as he pulled me to the couch.

"Just a friend from school." I answered him as I sat down. He nodded as he sat next to me. He put his arm around and I moved closer to his side. "What did you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to be next to you. I feel like I haven't seen you all night." He said. I chuckled. It's not like he won't see plenty of me when everyone's gone.

I heard Alice giggle. I turned to see her and Jasper on the piano bench. Their bodies were angled to each other, but both of their eyes were on their hands. I've been watching them ever since they saw each other and it's been the same. Their bodies would face, but they would avoid eye contact. When they did make eye contact it wasn't for long. Like junior high all over again.

"They're so cute." I said to Edward. He looked over at them.

He turned back to me. "I've noticed they've been together. What's going on with them?" he asked. I understand him not knowing. Emmett and I've been around them more, so Emmett has no excuse. He's just an idiot. Edward hasn't been around them like we have.

I whisper what was going on in his ear. When I pulled away, there was a shocked look on his face. "My brother and Alice?" he asked and I nodded. "But he isn't he like-"

"That the same thing I said." I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"Wow." He said, looking at them again. I nodded.

"…you want anything?" I heard the last of his sentence. Alice shook her head. I watched Jasper get up and walk past us. He was heading towards the kitchen, most like getting something to drink.

"I'll be back." I said to Edward before getting up. I walked over to Alice and sat in Jasper's open spot. "So?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "So, what?" she said as if she didn't know.

"You and Jasper." I clarified.

"What about me and Jasper. There is no me and Jasper. Jasper and I are just friends. There is nothing going between me and Jasper." She rambled out. I crooked an eyebrow at her. Did she expect me to believe that? She saw my face and sighed before resting her head in her hands. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

I laughed. "No. I'm just your best friend. And plus, your eyes twinkled all three times you said his name." I told her.

"Four." She corrected me. I laughed again.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked.

She lifted her head and looked at me. She nodded. "I feel like I'm thirteen again. And the bad thing is that I know how he is, but when I'm with him, I don't know; I just look over all that stuff. Then, when he tried his tricks I can't help but laugh. I don't mean to, it just happens."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Really?"

"Okay, not really. Edward's not like that, but I do understand your feelings for him." she sighed and rested her head in her hands again.

"I just wish I could turn them off." She mumbled. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted.

"There's my jail bird brother." I heard a girl's voice. I knew who it was without looking up.

"Hi Rosalie." Edward greeted his sister. I made a disgusted sound as they hugged.

"You're still having problems with her?" Alice asked. I nodded. "What's going on?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Just small remarks. They're just starting to piss me off." I said.

"Why doesn't she let it go?" Alice asked as we watched them talk.

I sighed. "Well, Rosalie is not one for letting things go. She more for being a cold hearted bitch and holding on tightly to grudges, making people feel bad."

Alice chuckled. "She's not that bad." She said.

I turned to her. Of course she's not that bad to her. She's not around her like I am. She doesn't get the chance to see her mean side. If she was around her for more than a few days here and there she would know how she really is. "Yeah, she likes you." I told her.

"Maybe she's over it now that he's back." She suggested.

I shook my head. "Not likely." In fact, now that he's back she'll probably make me feel worse because if Rosalie Cullen's not good at anything else, she's an expert at making the people feel like dirt.

"You don't know that." Alice said. "Just go say hi to her." I shook my head. "How are you going to know if she's changed if you don't try?" she asked.

"I rather go without knowing." I answered.

"Just go." She gave me a light push.

I sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me." I said as I stood up and pull her with me. Maybe Rosalie would go easier on me with her next to me.

"I don't think…" she started.

I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to wait here for Jasper. I cut her off. "When Jasper gets back you can go with him somewhere." I told her as I dragged her to them.

Alice tapped Rosalie's shoulder. She turned around, smiling at Alice. "Hi Alice." She said as she hugged her. "We haven't seen you in a while." I noticed she hasn't looked at me.

"Yeah, you know, school." Alice smiled at her. I rolled my eyes at how friendly they were. I didn't see how they were so nice to each other.

I felt Alice elbow in my side. Five years and she was still pushy as hell. Yet, she becomes Jell-O when she's around Jasper and can't even ask him on a date. I don't understand. Maybe it's easier to push other people than it is to push yourself. I still hated it.

"Hi Rosalie." I said dryly with no smile.

She turned her head to me. When she did, her smile dropped and her eyes rolled. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't feel like dealing with this at right now. I saw Edward give me a look. Why is he looking at me? Why the hell do I always have to be the bigger person? Sometimes I just feel like being small.

"I'm here to welcome Edward home." I told her.

"Oh please." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked with dead voice.

"Why do you even care?" she snapped.

I usually have a pretty high tolerance for her, but I had to admit that made me angry. Why the hell wouldn't I care? "Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't need to be 'welcomed home'." She said using air quotes.

She was reaching the point to where I was about to break. I know it was my fault, but I was tired of her blaming me all the time. "Do you really have to do that to me?" I asked her.

"Do what? Remind you that you're the reason his life is ruined?" She said with a glare.

I started to step towards her, but Alice stepped in front me. "Come on guys, don't do this." She begged as she shook her head.

"Yeah. I thought this was a happy time." Edward said as he stood behind Rosalie.

"I was fine. She's the one who just has to ruin a good thing." I said.

"Me? You shouldn't be here. I'm just the only one is brave enough to point it out." She said to me.

"This was kind of my idea." I reminded her.

"Yeah, and you're also the reason he was gone." She snapped at me. I was getting tired of her

"Okay, you know what Rosalie…" I tried to step towards her again, but again Alice blocked me.

"Don't do something you're going to regret." She told me.

"Then tell her to stop being a bitch." I snapped. I was getting tired of them just saying something to me. I was perfectly fine until she came. So obviously, she brings out the worst in me.

"I will once you leave." She said to me.

"Okay that's enough." Edward said. He stepped between Alice and his sister. "Rosalie, stop talking to Bella like that because like it or not she's in my life and might be for a while."

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't try to help." Edward said to me. "Anyways, I want you both here. So, either get alone and work it out or both of you can just leave. I'd rather not have my party filled with drama." He lectured us. I heard him. I would try to get alone with her. She's the one who's always so snappy.

"I'm willing to if you are." I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me and walked away. "That was fun." I said sarcastically, relaxing my stance. I started to walk away, but Edward caught my arm.

"You know you going to have to get over her." He said to me.

"She's the one-." I started.

He cut me off by shaking his head. "I'm going to talk to her, but right now I'm talking to you. Stop getting so wrapped up in her." He said to me. I nodded. He was right. I felt like I was teenager again when it comes to her. "That my girl." He smiled then kissed me on the top of my head. "Now come dance with me." He said then pulled me to the middle of the living room to dance to a nice slow song.

I remembered the last time we danced together. It was our first date. It also the only time we did dance. I promised him another, but we never got around to it.

I rested my head on his chest as he held me to him and swayed us side to side.

XXX

We danced to a few more songs – some slow, other fast – before we sat down.

I was glad the party had started to die down a little and people were leaving. This party was taking a lot out of me.

Jasper came over with a smile on his face. Something told me he was up to something.

"Guess who just walked in." he said in Edward's ear. I don't think I was supposed to hear. The only reason I did was because he was talking into the ear that was on my side. He was also talking louder than he probably should have been.

"Who?" Edward asked as he looked at his brother. Jasper gave a pointed discreetly. Edward and I followed his finger. I knew it wasn't meant for me, but I was curious. I just saw some girl with strawberry-blonde hair talking to Rosalie.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked me, looking at her too. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? I couldn't see her face, but I knew I didn't invite anyone with strawberry-blonde hair. Maybe Edward knew who she was.

I turned back to Edward. I was hoping he would tell me, but he didn't. He turned back to his brother. "What is she doing here?" he asked. So he did know her. I wonder who she is.

Jasper shrugged. "I think Rosa invited her." He said as he continued to stare at the girl who was with Rosalie.

Edward's eyes widened. "Why would she do?" he asked in a lower voice. Did they not realize that I was right next to them and I could still hear?

"I don't know." Jasper replied. He never took his eyes off the girl. "She was the only time that I was jealous you." He said, more to himself than to anyone else. Edward hit him in the arm. "Ouch." He glared at Edward. "Anyways, she's been asking about you." He said to his brother.

"What you mean?" Edward asked.

Jasper was about to say something, but stopped. "You're about to find out." he said, smiling again. Why did he keep doing that? And what did he mean he was about to find out? Edward looked confused too.

"Hi Edward." We heard a voice. I looked up at the girl. My eyes widen. Okay I could see why Jasper was smiling so much. This chick was a goddess.

She was beautiful. Her hair flowed from her like a waterfall and her dress fit her perfectly. She had perfect eyes, and a perfect smile. Everything about her was…well, perfect. She almost put Rosalie to shame. Now I felt small. Who the hell was she?

"Wow." I heard Jacob say. So I wasn't the only one who noticed her. I snapped my head to him and glared. Before I had the chance, Leah smacked him in head. 'Thanks' I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Jake, I'm hungry." Leah said as she got up. He didn't follow; he just stared at that girl. He could at least pretend he didn't notice. "Do you want to get hit again?" she asked him. He shook his head as he got up and walked into the kitchen with her.

I turned back to Edward. "Hey Tanya." He smiled. I lifted my eyebrows at that smile. It was more than the ones he gave his other friends. Who the hell was she to him?

"Is that all I get? I think I deserve more." She said with a smile. He chuckled as he removed his arm from around me to get up. She held her arms open wide for a hug. He walked into them. She hugged him around his neck so he had to hug her around the waist. That wasn't helping me.

They hugged longer than I would like. Did he forget I was sitting behind him? I cleared my throat twice and they didn't pull away. So I got up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Bella." He said turning to me.

"Who's she?" I asked nodding to her.

"Hi. I'm Tanya." She smiled at me as she held her hand out to me. I looked at it. Yeah, I got the name. That's not what I was asking. I looked at Edward. My face was telling him what I really wanted to know.

"Bella, this is an old friend." He introduced her, "Tanya this is…"

"His girlfriend, Bella." I continued for him as I met my hand with hers. I felt like I just had to add the 'girlfriend' part. Hey, who can blame me if my jealously kicked in? I had a reason this time. It seems like they have history.

"Oh, you're Bella." She said. "Jasper told me he was seeing someone. You're pretty." She said.

"Thanks, I guess." I said as I crossed my arms.

She nodded then turned back to Edward. "So Edward, notice anything?" she asked as she gestured to herself. I didn't like that. That gave him a reason to look her up and down.

"No." He said once he did.

She gave a gasp then gave his shoulder a light push. "You're such a jerk. I grew out my hair. Remember, it was short." She said as she gave it a light flip.

He looked at it. "Oh yeah. It looks good." He commented her. "But you always look good." I looked at him and smacked his arm, reminding him that I was still there. He looked at me then back at her. "I mean…" he tried to cover up.

She giggled. "It's okay. I know what you meant. You look good too." she let her hands roam on him. From his hair to his arms. "Nice long hair, nice size muscles. Jail was very nice to you, sweetie." She said as she pulled back.

He laughed. "Well, it has to be nice. The people sure as hell aren't going to be." He said to her and she laughed.

"I guess I understand." Before she could say anything else, someone called to her. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. I saw Emmett and Jasper by a wall. They were signaling her to come over. I turned back to her to see her roll her eyes with a smile. "I should go see what they want. It was nice to meet you, Bella." She said to me before walking over to them.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I turned to him and waited for him to say something.

"You know, I'm thirsty. Aren't you thirsty? We should go get something to drink." He said as he tried to walk away. I sidestepped him so he couldn't go anywhere. That was not what I was looking for and he knew it.

I grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. Who is she?" I asked.

"I told you. She an old friend."

"People don't smile like that to 'old friends'." I used air quotes around the words old friends to emphasize the fact that I didn't believe that's what they really were.

"I wasn't smiling that hard." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Edward. You were smiling so hard that I was afraid I was going to have to glue your face back together once it cracked. Now, who the hell is she?" I snapped. He was lying and it wasn't doing anything, but making him look worse.

"You're over-exaggerating." He said.

He was pissing me off. "And you're avoiding my question." I told him.

"Edward." I heard someone call him. I looked over to see she was signaling him over.

Without a second thought he started to walk. I grabbed his arm again before he could finish the step. He looked at me. "Where the hell you think you're going? I'm not done." I hissed.

"Edward." I heard Jasper's voice this time.

"They're calling me." He said.

"I know, I don't care. I'm talking to you." I told him.

"I'll just see what they want and I'll be right back." He promised before slipping his arm out of my grip. He walked over to them and I went to find Alice. She was standing against a wall in the back.

"Alice, I…" I started, but I noticed she wasn't paying attention to me. I touched her shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"What? Nothing." I answered.

"Then why hasn't Jasper asked me out yet? I mean, he's had chances." She said. I noticed her eyes were staring at something. I followed them with my own and saw what she was looking at. I rolled my eyes because she was staring at Jasper who just happened to be next to that girl.

"Because he's an idiot, but right now I need to talk to you."

She turned to me. "What?"

"You see that girl over by them." I nodded to them.

She turned her head again. "The annoyingly beautiful one? Yes; what about her?" she said dryly. I heard jealousy in her voice too. She turned her head to me.

"I think her and Edward have history together."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"That they used to date." I said to her. She looked back at them.

"Umm…I would say that's a safe guess. They look comfortable around each other." I looked at them and saw all of them laughing about something. I wish I was over there.

I sighed. "That doesn't help." I turned back to Alice. "You don't think he would…" I trailed off.

"…leave you and go to her?" she finished. I nodded. A part of me told me I was thinking silly; another one told me I was thinking real. She put my worries aside by shaking her head. "No he loves you too much. But maybe…" she said.

"Maybe what?"

"You two might have an argument that makes him leave. She's there to comfort him and they have a few drinks and even though he loves you they're both drunk and it just happens. You know like when a friend and a guy -"

I knew where she was going and it didn't have anything to do with the situation, so I cut her off. "Hurting or helping Alice, hurting or helping? And I said I was sorry for that. How long are you going to keep holding that over my head? Besides, you two weren't even together for you to be mad."

She sighed and turned her head back to them before saying something "I know. I just hate you got to do that before me." She said, not looking at me.

"I am sorry." I replied not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah, yeah." She said then out of nowhere she made a disgusted sound. I turned to see Tanya saying something in Jasper's ear. Her hand was around his neck and he was smiling. From where we were, it looked like she was kissing his ear.

"I think I need something to drink." Alice said. She pushed off the wall and walked in the kitchen.

I continued to look at them. Tanya asked Edward something I couldn't make out. I saw him smile. Then he leaned in a say something in her ear. "Wow Edward. I didn't know you were so bad." She giggled then gave him a light tap on the chest. I made the same sound Alice did.

"I'm right behind you." I followed her into the kitchen not taking my eyes off of them on the way.

In the kitchen Jake was drinking a beer and Leah was eating from the half empty bowl of pretzels. Since the party was pretty much over – in fact it was over– we were free to help ourselves to whatever.

"So who's the chick?" Jake asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said as I opened my own bottle of beer and brought it to my lips.

"Apparently she knows the whole family." Alice said as she opened one too.

Jacob opened his mouth, as if to say something. "Just be quite." Leah told him. It was good thing she did because Alice and I was about to hit him. "But enough about her. So Bella, are you excited?" she asked me.

"For what?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know. You and him alone." She winked. I knew what she meant. Alice and Jacob had gotten it too because they were now both snorting with laughter.

"I'm sure it won't be anything different." I said before putting the bottle to my lips again.

"Oh come on. Five years away from each other. Him having no other female contact. I mean it will be all rough and hard."

"Jake," I cut her off, "get your girlfriend please." I wasn't in the mood for this.

He laughed. "Leah, please leave her alone."

She sighed. "I'm just trying to make it a little exciting. I mean him leaving for something that was a two way street."

"Jacob." Alice and I said at the same time.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Sweetie, what did we say about talking before thinking?" he cooed to her.

"Think about stuff more around your friends." She replied like she had said it many times before.

"Close enough." He whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"Please stop." I said in a disgusted voice. I don't feel like watching them make out. Especially not while my boyfriend is being buddy-buddy with some chick in the other room.

XXX

After a while, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and _that girl_ came into the kitchen. "Hey, why didn't you guys didn't tell us there was a mini party in the kitchen?" Emmett complained.

"We didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Alice said.

"Speaking of, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

The guys all smirked. "Nothing." They said in unison. I raised my eyebrow.

"Rosalie." Alice said, turning to Rosa. She was probably hoping she would tell us since they obviously didn't want to. I hoped so too.

She just shook her head. "I asked them the same thing." She said. I sighed. That wasn't what I was looking for.

"You guys really want to know?" Tanya said with an evil smile. Everyone who didn't already know turned to her. "We were talking about our favorite sex positions." She said point blank.

Every girl besides Leah cocked an eyebrow at the respectable guy; Rosa at Emmett, Alice at Jasper and me at Edward. Mine was more like a glare. I know we were all thinking the same thing. Why they hell would that talk about that with her?

The guys laughed at the looks. "It not what you guys think." Jasper said.

"Then please, explain it to us Jasper." I said still glaring at Edward.

"Don't worry Bella and Rosa. When I asked Emmett and Edward, they both said things they want to try with you." Tanya explained. He better thank her; she just saved his life. "Jasper didn't say a name." she continued.

Alice eyes widened. "No one came up?" She asked. Tanya shook her head. Alice turned to me. "I'm going to start cleaning up. Jacob and Leah, come help me please." She said as she walked out. They both followed her.

'We're going talk later.' I mouthed to Edward before following Alice out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>hey there. how was it. did you guys like edward's guest? i thought it was fitting. anyways...i don't think i anything else to say. oh yeah, i have one thing; if u guys guessed the thing my beta did (still dnt know how in the world she did that.) please dnt say it on the reviews. pm me, and i'll tell you if you're right. the only reason is because i want dnt want it to be ruin for the people who didn't guess. i want to keep things surprising (for the most part). trust me, u'll see what i mean. but it won't be for a few more chapters.<em>

_okay, keep R& R-ing; see u later._

_Luv & Rockets_


	3. After Party

_Hey guys. are you still with me? you are, good. so super sorry the wait. im waiting for my beta. dont worry, im not going to start updating with out her. i learned my lesson last time. however, this chater is betaed. i think this one is one of my favorites. (well next to...you know, i get to that one later.) anyways, i hope you guys like it._

_can you guys believe i already have more than 20 reviews. you know how much chapters i had to post to get that on the first story. boy, you guy must really love sequals. i wanted to say one thing. i love all you guys praise, but i think you guys are giving me a little to much credit. don't get me wrong, i love it i do, i just think you guys are puting me so high, i feel like the second you do like a chapter, i will fall. i want for you wait until you read past boring chapter to realized you love it. :D. oh yeah, there might be a lot of fillers. but stick witht hte story because around chapter 10, its so gud, you won't believe. thinking for more to say... i don't have anything. _

_no owning of Twilight. ok, here you guys go. enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>3. After Party<strong>

Everyone was going around the room to clean up what was left of the party. Beer bottles and red cups were everywhere. In the middle of cleaning, Tanya decided it was time for her to leave. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy for it.

"Well, I should get going." She said as put her bag on her shoulder.

"You really got to go?" Edward said. I looked at him. 'Thin ice, Masen'. I warned him with my eyes but I don't think he got that because he wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah. I have to get up early in the morning. Its already way pass my bedtime." She said with a smile. "But it was nice to see you guys again." She walked around the room and hugged. She saved Edward for last. "It was nice to see you again, Edward." She said to him with a smile that she didn't give everyone else. I know I wasn't the only one who noticed. Maybe I was.

"You too, Tanya." He smiled back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I think I've been quiet long enough.

I walked over to them and grabbed Edward's arm. They both looked at me. "Okay, Tanya. I think you should be leaving now. Don't you have to wake up early to tomorrow? Don't want to over sleep." I said.

"Bella." He said to me.

"No. she's right. Nice to meet you, Bella." She said to me.

I gave her a fake smile. "You too." I said. Now get out. I added in my head.

"Nice to meet to you, Alice, Jacob, Leah." She nodded to the ones she named. Both Alice and Leah gave her the same smile I did. I'm glad I wasn't the only one intimidated by her.

"See ya, Tanya." Jacob said as he gave a two finger wave. She smiled at him before walking out the door. I went to the door and watched her drive off to make sure she was gone. "She was nice." Jake said as I closed the door.

"Yeah. You can close your mouth now, Jake." I said as I walked back over to my trash bag.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he said as he put some more cups in the bag.

"Jacob, you were drooling so much, I thought might have to swim back to the hotel." Leah said bitterly as she put some trash in the bag. Thank you Leah. I knew I wasn't the only who saw how they guys were acting.

"That's so not true." Jacob said defensively.

"Dude, I hate to say it; but you were kind of staring" Emmett said with a chuckle. Edward gave a laugh.

"You have no right to laugh." I said to him.

"What do you mean? I wasn't staring at her." He said.

"Whatever, Edward. If that's what you want to believe." I said as I walked away from him.

"Bella." I heard him behind me. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't doing anything." He pled behind me.

"Whatever, Edward. I don't want to talk about it." I told him. I didn't want to be mad; but if he didn't tell me something I would be.

"Bella, what do you want me to say?" he asked.

I turned to him. "Just tell me who she was." I said. That was all I wanted. What made me mad is that he kept avoiding the question. Him doing that made me feel like he was hiding something.

He sighed. "Fine. She was an ex-girlfriend." He said.

"Is that it? Why did you hide that from me?" I asked. I had ex-boyfriends so I didn't see the problem. But then again, I wasn't all over my exes.

"Because that's not all she was." Jasper said as he walked passed us. I looked at Jasper then back at Edward.

"Yeah, thanks." Edward said to his brother.

"What was she, Edward? Just tell me and stop trying to jump around it." I demanded.

He sighed again. "We had our first time together." My face dropped. It dropped because I knew what he meant without saying it. "And she was my last girlfriend before you." He said. I gave a small sound before walking away from him. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me in the bathroom so we could be alone. "Are you really going to get mad at me for something that happened two or three years before I even met you?" He said to me.

"Edward, I don't care about that."

"Then what is it?" he asked. "It's my first night and I don't want to spend it with you mad at me."

"I'm mad that you lie to me." I told him. he started to say something but I stopped him. "You did. When you asked you Jacob what was to me, I told you. You could've told me who she was and not walked around it. And on top of that, you were all over her tonight."

"I was-"

"You were undressing her with your eyes, Edward." I cut him off.

"Okay, I admit. I was probably a little friendlier than I should have been. But could you blame me, I haven't seen her in years. I didn't say anything when you jumped into Jacob's arms when you first saw him." he countered. I looked away from him. "Did I?" he said.

"No. but that's different." I said looking at him again.

"How?" he challenged.

"Because he's my friend." I told him.

"And so is Tanya."

"It still makes me uncomfortable, Edward."

"And how do you think I feel when you and Jake hug or share inside jokes? It just reminds of what you had before me." I shrugged. Damn it; I hate to admit it, but the jackass had me. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, we broke up for the same reasons you and Jacob did. We didn't see each other like that anymore. After a while, it was just sex and we realized we both wanted more than a physical relationship. Yeah, I should have told you, but to be honest I didn't think it was a big deal. Technically, I didn't lie. She is just a friend now."

The whole it was just sex thing didn't make him look good. But the fact that he said he didn't see her like that anymore did. "So, she's nothing?" I said.

He shook his head. "Not at all. In fact I think she has a husband." He said. That did make me feel a little better.

"You won't back slide, will you?" I asked him, remembering what Alice said.

He gave a chuckled. "Of course not. I would never do that." He said.

I looked into his eyes. "We all have pasts, right?" I repeated the words he said to me years ago.

He smiled at me. "Exactly. What happened before doesn't matter. Because you are my now and my future. Okay?" he said. I nodded.

Even though I wanted to let it go, there was something that kept messing with me. "Wait, why the hell were you guys talking about sex positions?" I demanded.

He chuckled. I crooked my eyebrow at that. "That really wasn't anything. Jasper and Emmett was talking about that, then they called her over to get a female opinion. Then they called me over. it was nothing."

"But why did they have to ask her?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know; I think because they might have felt awkward talking about it with anyone else. The only reason we felt comfortable around her is because we see her like you and Alice see Jacob, she's just like one of the guys now." I nodded. I understood that. Alice, Jacob and I have had talks where I think it would make Edward uncomfortable if he was a part of them. we've knew if each other since we were kids so it was that easy to forget that one person was a male and the other two were female.

"Beside, why does it matter?" he brought me back. I looked at him, not realizing I was looking away as I was thinking. I saw him smiling a smile telling he was hiding something. He leaned to my ear. "You're the only one I want to try any positions with." Once he said that, I couldn't help the big smile that came with the words.

I felt him move my hair so he could have easy access to my neck. I felt his lips on the nape of it. It's been a long time since he last did that. I allowed myself to get lost. I gripped the sides of his shirt, trying to keep from taking it off. "Not now." I sighed out loud. That was the most I could get out. I hope he understood.

He did and pulled away. "Later." He agreed. I nodded. He kissed my forehead "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. When he pulled away, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to my lips. I kissed him with passion and lust. I wasn't trying to continue it; more like I was sending him a message. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him and returned the kiss.

Finally I pulled away. "Just think about that if you do ever try it." I told him with a smile.

He smiled. "I always think about you." He said. "Come on. Let's go finished helping them clean up." He said before opening the door.

When we walked out, everyone looked at us. We both smiled at them. "We're good." I answered the question al their eyes were asking. They all smiled and clapped. I rolled my eyes at them. we have crazy people in our lives.

Everyone was happy expect for one. Rosalie. She looked very bored and just forced on cleaning up. I ignored her.

"Rosa I heard you invited Tanya." Edward said to her. She looked at him.

"I did." She said.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "She works with me. She saw a picture of us on my desk and asked about you guys. I told her about the party and said you would like to see her again. You didn't look like you had a problem with her being here." She shrugged and turned back to the mess.

"I didn't." I looked at him. he looked at me and saw the look. He knew we just fixed and he better not backtrack. He sighed. "Can you just warn me next time you decide to bring out an old girlfriend?" he said.

She stood up and looked at me. "Why, because your little girlfriend got jealous? Doesn't she know the world doesn't revolve around her?" She said it to him, but aimed it at me. She said it to me like I was a child.

He sighed again. "Not just that, but I would just like a heads up next time." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. One problem got fixed, now its time for another. I was done fighting with her. I know everyone else was too.

I walked over to her. "Rosalie, can I talk to you?" I said in her ear. She turned head to me.

"No, you can't." she said as she started to walk away. I didn't care she wanted. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bathroom. I needed to have another private talk. I pushed her in there and closed the door behind me. "Bella, what the hell is your problem? Let me out." She demanded. I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed. "Bella, I'm not Edward. Let me out." She said.

"What's your problem with me?" I demanded, ignoring her request.

"You know what my problem with you is. Now let me out." She said. She reached around me for the knob. I moved over so I was in front of it.

"You made me feel like crap for years." I told her.

"Good. You should of." She said.

"Why can't you just get over that?" I asked her.

"You sent my brother to jail. I'm sorry if that's not something I can just get over." She said as she reached for the knob. Again, I was in front of it.

"I didn't send him. I wasn't the one who called the police. Beside, Emmett and Jasper forgave me. Carlisle and Esme did too. They understand that it wasn't my fault."

"Well, I'm not as easy as them." She said. She reached for the knob. This time I let her get to it. She pushed pass me to get to the door.

I said something to stop her. "Did you ever stop to think he was gone from me too?" I asked her. I knew that got to her, because she stopped. "Every morning I woke up and he wasn't there, every time I went to go see him, every time I passed by something that reminded me of anytime we spent together, rather it was big or small, it killed me inside. Killed me, Rosalie. And when you said the things you did, like I didn't care or I shouldn't be here, it hurt more that you probably thought it would. At one point, I thought about ending it. But I knew I would kill Edward if I wasn't there for him." I told her.

She turned to me. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I never thought about it like that.

I stepped towards her. "That's because you only thought about yourself and how it affected you."

She sighed. "It's just he's my little brother Bella."

I nodded. "I know. We all were hurting and I hate myself for causing it." I looked at her. "But you have to know I am in love with your brother. And I never meant for any of this to happen to him. I would probably hate myself for forever because of it."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella. It was just he was gone and taking it out on you was the only way I knew how to handle it."

I nodded. "I know and I will do anything I can to make this right again. I don't want him to leave again."

Before I know what was happening, her arms were around me. She was hugging me. I was kind of surprised. I collected myself enough to hug her back.

"Bella, I hate to admit it, but I did miss you. If I had you, it might have made it better." She said as she pulled away.

I smiled too. "I missed you too." I hugged her again.

She pulled back. "But if you tell them I told you that, I would lie like my life depended on it." She said to me.

I laughed. "Deal." I said shaking her hand.

"I going to get out of here before you decide you want another heart to heart and bust into tears." She half joked as she opened the door and walked out.

I followed her and I walked over to Edward. I hugged him from behind and kissed him on the neck. He wrapped his arm around me. "Everything good?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think it is. Or it will be." I told him. he met his lips with mine.

XXX

After we finished cleaning up, we all decided to sit in the living room. We were all talking. We went from school to jobs to what would happen now. And somehow, we ended on movies that came out years ago.

Since everyone had a drink or two, they were trying to wait until the alcohol settled a bit before driving to their respectable areas.

I love them all, but it was closer to eleven than it was to ten. I was kind of ready for them to go home. I shared him with people all day and I was ready to have him to myself. So sue me if I wanted to be a little selfish with my boyfriend who I haven't seen in years.

I checked my watch. I heard Emmett try to hide a chuckle. I looked at him. "Are we keeping you from something, Bella?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

I gave him a smile. He knew exactly what he was talking about. And yes you were.

"No, I'm just kinda really to go to bed." I told him.

"Well, if you're _so _tired; feel free to go upstairs and go to bed. We'll be good and keep it down." Jasper chimed in with a knowing smile. I knew what he was talking about. No one asked for him to damn co-sign on Emmett's stupid joke.

But they've been making comments like this for days now. It doesn't mean it not still so fucking annoying. And a little embarrassing if everyone caught on.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I continued to smile. "What kind of hostess would I be if I do that?" I asked him.

Alice giggled. Of course she caught on to the joke. "Don't worry Bella, we'll be leaving in a little bit. Then you can 'sleep' all you want." I heard the quotation around the word sleep so she didn't have to use the air quotes. Too bad Emmett and Jasper caught on too. They both laughed.

I bowed my head so they couldn't see the redness. "Be quite, you guys." I mumbled. That just made them laugh harder.

The only thing that made them stop was the bell ringing. "I'll get it." I said as I got up. Anything to get away from them. As I walked to the door, I wondered who would be at it at this time. Maybe someone forgot something.

I opened the door and got my answer. "Bella, my baby." my mom greeted as she hugged me. Since I was in college now and she was dating someone named Phil, – who I was kind of fond of. He was cool and good for and to her. We didn't see each other as much as we wanted to. In fact, this was the first time I've seen her in a while.

"Hi mom." I said, hugging her back.

"How did things go?" she said as she pulled away. I told her he was coming home so she knew about the party. But she told me that she couldn't come.

"Pretty good." I told her.

'Who's still here?" she asked as I stepped aside so she could come in.

"Just his brother and sister, Emmett, Alice, Leah and Jake." I told her. Who I'm so ready for them to go. I led her to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hi everyone." She said when she got there. Everyone turn to her.

"Hi Renee." they all said in unison. They all like my mom and she like them. She kind of worked with Esme as a second mother to all of us to keep us in order; as if we need it. I think we could take care of ourselves; well, some of us could. But they didn't think so.

I noticed everyone said something beside Edward. I knew he didn't feel right doing that yet.

He stood up and walked over to my mom and me. "Ms. Swan, I never properly introduce myself. I'm…"

"I know who you are. I met you as her _teacher_, remember?" she cut him off coldly. I saw how quickly her mood changed. I forgot to mention; she liked everyone, but Edward. She accepted my relationship with him and realized she couldn't change it, but never liked it.

I saw the comment hit a soft spot for him, but he kept his face straight and smiling. "Yes, but not officially as her boyfriend." He corrected her. "So let me formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Mason." She let him finish this time. He held out his hand for her.

I saw she didn't take it right away. "Mom." I said to her, warning her to be nicer. She sighed and took his hand.

She quickly pulled away from it and turned to me. I saw her mood change again. She was smiling at me.

"So, mom, what are you doing here so late?"

She smiled. "I came to give you this. I figure it would be best to come after the party so I would crash it." She said. she took the bag she had on her shoulder and handed to me. I looked inside to see toilettes and two containers of food. She has become a better cook since I left. I was actually happy to get it. One container looked like cookies and the other looked like some kind of pasta.

"Thanks." I said as I hugged her again. "Anything else?" I asked her. She looked behind her to see that Edward was still there.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him. "Yeah, I came to see if you were going to come home."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not this again. "Mom." I said in a tired voice.

"You know how I feel about you living here." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, but that's when I was here alone. But he's here now so I won't be anymore. He will take care of me." I told her.

"Yeah, but you really think it's a good idea to stay here with _him_" I noticed how she said him, so it was naturally that I got offended. I looked over shoulder and saw Edward's back to us. He was leaning on the back of the couch and talking to the rest of them so he wasn't paying attention to us.

I looked back at my mom. "Can we continue this outside, please?" I said. She started to walk to the door. I walked over to Edward and handed him the bag before following her outside. I closed the door because I didn't want them to hear this conversation. No one knew how she felt about him. "Now, what was that supports to mean, mom?" I asked her, folding my arms.

"You know what that means, Bella. He's a convict." She said.

"Mom, I asked you not to call him that." I said to her, angrily. I hated that word. I hated it because it didn't fit him. Even thought he _did_ go to jail, it was just not the word for him. To me, the word 'convict' was someone who stole, raped and killed. He didn't do any of that.

The only wrong thing he did was fall in love with some who was a year shy of being legal. It would've been worst if I didn't fall in love with him right back. So I asked my mom not to call him that. It wasn't the first time she did it which is way I got so angry.

"I'm just saying the truth." My mother argued.

"No you're not, mom." I flared my hands in a pissed way, which I was. I was very pissed off. She wasn't getting it. "I keep telling you, he went away for me. Not because he robbed a bank or something. For me."

"Bella, I don't care if all he didn't pay his taxes. He was still in jail. He's no good for you."

"Mom, didn't we have this talk when I was seventeen? He's perfect for me and I love him. Please, at least give him a small chance." I begged her. I love Edward and I love my mom. I don't want to have to choose between them.

"I might if you just come home now." She begged back.

"No. This is my home and I need to be here more than ever now, please mom." I said.

She shook her head. "I just can't. I still feel he's too old for you and no good." She stood her ground.

I sighed hard. "You just don't know him like I do. And if you keep shutting him out, you never will. If you just give him a chance, you will see what a great person he is." She turned her head away from me.

"Bella." I heard Edward call me from inside the house. I sighed.

"I better get back in there. Do you want to stay a while?" I asked her.

"I can't." she said, still looking into the night darkness.

I hugged her still body. "I love you mom. But you got to know that I will be fine with Edward." I told her in her ear. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. I turned and cracked the door.

"Bella," she said. I stopped. "Do you think you will ever come back home? I miss you, sweetie."

I turned to give her a small smile. I saw she was looking at me with sad eyes. "I miss you too. But probably not for a while." I said before opening the door and walking in. I closed the door softly behind me.

When I walked in, I searched room for Edward. I saw he was the only one still in the living room. He was looking at me with worried eyes. I walked over to him. Before he had to a chance to say something, I crashed my lips to his. I pulled away from him. "Where is everyone?" I asked him, hoping the kiss got his mind off my mom.

"In the kitchen, destroying the cookies. I tried to get you, but you were still talking to your mother." He said with a smiled. I laughed at the fact they were eating of my cookies. They do this all the time. I'm starting to think she just brought them for them. That's probably why she gives me so many.

"Let's go get some because they will eat them all." I warned him, knowing from experience. I started to go to the kitchen, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to him.

"Are you okay?" he said in a low voice.

I gave him a smile. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, knowing what he was talking about.

"You and your mom seem to have a heated talk." He said. I knew he wouldn't let it go. Why did I think he would? He never does.

"Yeah, but it wasn't about anything." I told him.

"Don't lie to me. Was it about me?" he said. I looked away from his eyes. I didn't want to look at him to tell him it was. "It was, wasn't it?" he said. I sighed and nodded. He groaned."Does she still hate me for when we first dated?" he asked. I nodded again.

"She thinks you're no good for me." I told him. I looked at him. "But she's wrong. I know she is." I grabbed his hands. He looked at me. "She can't hate you for long. Sooner or later, she will see how much we love each other and she will just have to accept it."

He flipped his hands over so our palms were touching and our fingers intertwined. He kissed my forehead. "I just hate coming between you two." He said.

I know how he felt about mom/child relationships since he was so close to his. And since I told him he was the reason I got in a fight with my mom and live here for a few weeks, he hated himself for it.

"I know." I sighed. "You're not coming in between us. We just have different options about you. I told you, she will come around. Just give her time. She will love you, like I do." I told him. I reached up and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He nodded. I tried to walk away again, but he held my wrist. It caused me to stop in my tracks. I turned back to him. "What now?"

"One thing. What did I hear about this being your home now?" he asked. My eyes widen. I didn't want to tell him that yet. And I didn't want him to hear it while I was arguing with my mom about it.

"You know I think of this as my second home." I lied.

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I know that's not what you meant."

"You heard." I concluded, sighing.

"I wasn't ease dropping. I just over heard." He covered up quickly. I nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I didn't want to tell you this yet, but around my second year of college, I moved in here." I confused.

"How are you paying the mortgage?" he asked with a confused face.

"I got a job. Plus your dad is helping full out the holes." I told him.

"My dad?" he asked.

I nodded. "He hated that I was alone, so he offered to help." I told him.

"But why here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just go to school a few miles away and I was going to be here all the time when you were back and it was going unused anyways so I thought why not." I said. he didn't say anything so I didn't know how he was thinking it. I continued. "If you don't want me to, I will leave tomorrow or something." I said finally.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It just I'm surprise."

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

He gave me a kiss on the lips. "Of course. I was actually going to ask you sooner or later. You just beat me to the punch." He gave a light chuckle at his small joke. I chuckled back. "Come on, let's go." He said then nodded to the kitchen.

"Hey, there they are." Jasper said.

"I thought they went to 'bed'." Emmett said. They both laughed along with Alice. I rolled my eyes.

Edward ignored them. "Guess what guys, Bella is living here now." He said with a smile.

"About time he found out." Jacob said before biting into a cookie. Everyone else laughed.

"What do you mean?" he said with an unknowing smile. He looked from one person to another.

"They already know. Everyone kind of helped me move in." I told him, trying to not laugh myself.

"So I was the one who didn't." he asked. Everyone nodded. He gave a light chuckle. "Then forget what I just said."

"Forgotten." Jasper said as he passed the container. I moved away from Edward and rush to get in. empty. It never fails.

I bowed my head and shook it. "Not again." I mumbled. They laughed. I looked at them. "You all could have saved us one." I told them as I toss the empty bowl I the sink.

"You should've gotten in here early." Jacob said as he was about to take another bit. I took it from his hand as he got the chance.

"And you should have better reflexives." I teased him as I ate the rest of his cookie.

XXX

After another half an hour, everyone was finally leaving.

"Oh, I keep forgetting. Happy homecoming, Edward." Alice said as she put on her jacket.

"Yeah, happy homecoming." Jacob co-signed with a smile.

"Thanks guys. And by the way thanks for all the letters and calls too." He said sarcastically but with a smile.

They both laughed. "Sorry, we had school. But in our defense we told Bella to sent you our love." Alice said for both of them. Because of everything going on with them, they didn't have time to see him as much as I did.

"Which I did." I said with my own smile. I did. Every time I saw him, I told him how everyone missed him.

"Okay." He said, giving a small laugh.

"Okay, can you guys leave now?" I said. I was tired of being polite. I wanted them gone.

"Sorry." Alice said. she turned. "Jasper, can you give me a ride back to my dorm?" she called.

"Sure. It's on my way home." He called back. I knew that was lie. If anything it was out of the way. But I kept quite.

She turned back to us. "See ya." She said. Everyone else said bye then went to their cars. I opened and locked it.

I turned to him. Before I had the chance, he pulled me to him and put his lips to mine. I knotted my hand in his hair and pulled him to me. "Finally alone." I said as I pulled away from his lips a few inches.

He smiled. "So now what?" he asked.

"Well, how much energy do you have left?" I asked with a flirty tone as I twirl my fingers in his hair.

"That depends." He responded the same way.

"On?" I asked with a smile. He just gave me a smile that told me he knew I knew what he meant. And I did. "Okay, well you might need more than you have." I warned him.

He chuckled. "I think I'll be just fine." He said before giving me a soft and sweet kiss.

I pulled away. "Okay, I need to do something first. Can you wait for a sec?" I asked him.

"What do you need to do?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." I told him with a wink. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss before pulling out of his embrace. "I'll be right back." I told him. I pulled him to the couch and told him to sit there and wait. He did what I asked without questioning.

When he was sitting, I walked over to the freezer and grabbed the bucket of ice I was keeping in there while the party was going on. I took it out and started towards the stairs.

"What's with the ice?" he asked as he watched me walk past him.

"Just wait a second. You'll find out." I told him. I carried the bucket up stairs to the room. the room was once his but I've been calling it mine for about two years now. I was happy that we would be calling it ours now.

When I walked in, the room was clean. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't always like that. sometimes it was such a mess, I couldn't find the thing I just sat down a few minutes ago. But when he told me he was coming home, I spent two days cleaning the whole house. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and set the bucket down and put the bottle that was on the bed in there so it would be somewhat cold when he came up. The bed was made with a beautiful red and tan comforter. Gift from Esme, kind of a welcome home gift. I almost felt bad about what was about to happen under it. Almost.

I finished setting up everything. Everything was kind of already set up, but with the party going on downstairs, I wanted to wait until it was over to finish. When I finished the set up, I took off my clothes and threw them in the closet so they would be out of sight. I went to the drawer and pull out what I was changing into. I looked at it with hesitation. I didn't want to buy this but Alice talked me into it. The only reason she did because she use my words when I said I wanted to make the night special against me. she said what was more special than that.

I was seriously thinking about putting it back, but I closed my eyes and relaxed myself.

When everything was done, I sat on the bed. I was thinking about how the night would go. Would he like everything I did? Would he like what was under this rob or would he think it was too much? Would the passion still be there? I hope so. It would suck if we waited all this time and couldn't even do that with each other any more. But there was no doubt in my mind that that wouldn't be a problem. He mentioned many times how that was one thing he was looking forward to more than anything else. But there was one thing that was messing with me. That was the question of will it hurt again?

The first time was painful. I don't want that to happen again. But it wasn't a crazy thought. I mean we both haven't done it with anyone else. It has to be some pain right? maybe not.

As I sat, I noticed my foot tapping. That's how it starts. First the tapping, then the shaking. I know how to stop it before it goes any further through. I got off the bed and sat on the floor in a yoga position and breathed deeply through my nose and let it out through my mouth and I calmed down. I kept reminding myself that I had nothing to worry about. He would love what I had planning as long as we were together. I nodded and got up.

"Okay Edward. I'm ready." I said as I walked down the stairs. When I got to the base, I heard soft snoring. I walked over to the couch to see him laying down with his eyes closed. I was temped to let him sleep, but I knew if I did this tomorrow, it wouldn't be as special and I would loose my nerve for what I had planned.

I bended down and tapped him lightly on the forehead. His eyes slowly opened. I smiled at him when our eyes met. "Hey, ready?" he asked in a groggy voice.

I nodded. "Unless you want to sleep." I suggested.

He shook his head. "I'm okay."

"Good." I held out my hand to him. he smiled and took it. I pulled him off the couch and led him upstairs.

"This seems familiar." He said as he followed me. I gave a small laugh. When we got to door, I stopped, just like the first time. It did seem familiar. "Getting shy on me again?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Not this time." I took a deep breathe. I took me a shorter amount of time to get the courage to open the door than the first time.

When I opened the door, he was greeted by soft music coming from a far corner and a dark room that was lit up by candles all over the place. They weren't scented because I thought that would be pushing it. But there was a tray on the bed that was covered.

"Wow." I heard him say. I turned to him and saw him looking around the room with his mouth open.

"Was that a good wow?" I asked.

"It was 'I can't believe you did all this' wow." He said then he looked at me. "You do know that I'm a guy, right?" he asked with a smile that I could barely see in the dark. I rolled my eyes.

"I worked hard on this. You can at least pertain you like it." I said as hit him of the chest. I turned away from him and folded my arms in a pout. I heard him chuckled and felt his arm wrap around my body. Then I felt his lips on the side of my head.

"I didn't say I didn't. But something like this is usually something I would do for you." He said.

I gave a small smile. "I'll remember that next time." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You really like it?' I asked.

He leaned in to kiss me on the lips. "Love it." He assured me. he leaned in and kissed me again. He pulled back an inch away from my lips. "What's on the tray?" he asked nodding toward the bed.

I looked to it as if I didn't know hat he was talking about. I turned back to him and smiled. "I thought we can have a snack." I pulled out of his hold and walked over to the bed. I removed the covering, reveling a tray full of strawberries, bananas, cherries, and mangos. Next to it was a can of whipped cream. In the middle of the fruit was a bowl of melted chocolate.

"Good thinking." He said as he walked towards me. I took a strawberry of the tray and fed it to him. He took a bit without question.

"And…" I handed him the rest of the berry so he could finish eating it. I turned and grabbed the bottle to show it to him.

"Champagne?" he questioned before taking another bit. I nodded. "Where did you get that?"

"Our favorite bartender." I answered as I poured some in each glass.

"Jasper gave you a whole bottle of champagne?" he asked as he sat on bed.

I nodded as I handed a glass. "He wanted to help make your first night special." I said as I sat next to him. "So how is it?" I asked him.

He leaned into kiss my lips. "Better now." he said.

I gave a smile. "I'm glad." I held up the glass. "To you being home."

"To us being together again." He said, meeting the side of my glass with his. we both brought our glass to our lips to take a slip. I took mine away and saw him still drinking. I place my on the night stand and waited for him to finish. He took away after a second or so.

"I have an idea." I said with a smile. He looked at me with a confused face. I took his glass out of his hand and put it next to mine. "Take off your shirt." I ordered. He kept his confused face. I rolled my eyes. 'Just do what I say please." I told him. he didn't ask questions as he did what I said. he took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere I couldn't see. I pushed the tray to the side of the bed to give him room to lay down. "Lay down." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently guided him on the bed.

I reached over him and grabbed the can of whipped cream. I shook it as it directed on the can. "What are you doing?" he asked as he eyed the can in my hand.

I smiled at him. "You'll see." I took off the top and placed it where the can was. I sprayed a small bit on my finger and licked it off to see how it tasted. It tasted like any other kind of whipped cream.

I sprayed a thin line on his stomach to his chest. I leaned in and erase the line with my tongue. I felt a light jump when he felt my tongue touch his skin. I pulled away and made another line from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. I did the same thing I did with the first line. I heard him give a little groan as I remove the second line.

I pulled away and giggled at him when I saw his eyes closed. "You okay?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. I took that as a cue to continue.

So I draw another line on the opposite shoulder and did the same thing. After that one, I was drawing random the lines all over the front side of his torso. And each time I draw a new line, I would take it away from his body the same time as the first, making room for another one.

After a minute, I pulled away from him. "I'm done." I announced as I licked my fingers to get some of the cream that happen to get on them off.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I was enjoying that." he said. I shrugged. I was enjoying it to, but my tongue was getting tired so I stopped before it did. "But think I would enjoy something a little bit better." He said as sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

I placed my hands on his face and leaned to his lips. He started sucking them as if trying to suck whatever left over cream that was still on them. I leaned more into him until he was lying down again and I was half on top of him.

I ran my hand up to his hair as he continued to suck on my bottom lip. I was starting to think I did still have cream on my lips and he was trying to get it off; or at least the taste of it off. I felt his hand slowly run up and down the side of my body. Then I felt his hand moved to the front on the robe and gently started to pull at the string. I almost forgot I had this thing on. But as he started to pull at it, I remembered what was under it.

I gave a light groan and pulled away from him. I held the robe closed as I got off the bed. I walked towards the closet so I could be away from the closet. I had my back facing towards him. I was telling myself to calm down and there was nothing to worry about.

I was nervous for him to see what was under this. It was because I never did anything like this. I was being a chicken; I know. But who can blame me. He was the only person I slept with and we never did anything like this.

"I thought you weren't shy." he said behind me. I turned around to see he was sitting on the side of the bed now.

I shook my head as I turned completely. "I'm not." I lied.

"Then come here." He said softly as held out his hand to me. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to his lips. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I felt his hand move to the string again. Again I gave a groan and pulled away and backed away from him. "Bella, are you okay? what's under there you don't want me to see?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's just…I wanted to do it." I told him.

His face went into realization. "Oh. Okay, why didn't you say so in the first place." he sat back so he was more comfortable.

I stood in front him with my hand on the string. I started to pull on it, but stopped. I looked down and tried again and again I stopped. I groaned at the fact that I couldn't do it. I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I said for taking so long and acting so weird.

He gave me a small smile. "It's okay. take as long as you need to. We got all night." He said. I nodded. He was right, we did have all night. But I wanted to get this over with because the longer I put it off, the more nervous I will be.

I closed my eyes and told myself to just do it. I slowly pulled at the already loose string, opened the robe and let it fall to my ankles. I knew it was off because I felt the air on my bare stomach, arms and legs.

"Oh my…lingerie?" I heard him said softly. What he was staring at was a dark red lacey bra and panties set with black ruffles around the edges. There was a small bow in front of the panties and there were buttons in front of the bra instead on clasps in the back. the was actually one of the things that drove me to get it was the buttons. I thought it would be something different.

My plan was to strike a pose, but I couldn't get the nerve to do it, so I just stood with my hands behind my back. I slowly open one eye and then the other. "Do you like it?" I asked unsure. He didn't say anything as he stared at my body with his mouth hanging wide open. "Too much?" I asked, unsure. Again, he said nothing. I took that as the answer. I sighed. "It is too much, isn't it?" I knew I shouldn't have let Alice talked me into this. "I knew it was. I'm going to change, I'll be right back." I said as I bend down to grabbed my robe.

"No." I heard him say as I reached the door. I turned to him. "You don't have to." He said.

"I thought you didn't like it." I said as I dropped the robe again.

He shook his head. "I didn't say that." he said.

I shrugged as I walked back to where I was before. "You didn't say anything, so I just thought…"

"I didn't know what to say. but you look…" he stopped like he couldn't find the right word. "Amazing." He finally said.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I wanted to make this as special as possible." I told him as I tucked some hair behind my ear.

He looked down at my body again. "I would say mission accomplished." He said. I smiled.

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face to mine. "You really like and not just saying it."

He shook his head. "Of course not. I love it." he said. I smiled as he hugged his arms around my waist and pulled himself closer to me. I leaned into his inviting lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I moved myself so that I was straddled on his lap and we pulled each other closer to one another. I hugged him as if I thought if I didn't hug him tight enough he would disappear. He hugged me as if he would die if he let go. We were in the lip lock so long, I forgot I needed air.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on his. I ran my hands through his hair. "I love you Edward." I said softly with a serious face.

He looked into my eyes. "I love you too, Bella." he said just as softly. I leaned to his lips again. He laid down on the bed with me on top of him.

This time I didn't pull away.

XXX

I understand the phase 'screwing like rabbits.' Because that's what we did, if that makes sense. But I don't want to call what we did a screw. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with the word since that's what we did do. but this time we didn't do that. I don't know what other times were but this time we made love. Sweet, and undesirable and passionate love.

I let him hold me, he let me hold him. we didn't want to let each other go. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Nothing else would made the night better. I don't know what I was so worried about. I should've known that once I was in his arms and he was kissing and holding me like he was, nothing else mattered, none. I'll tell you how much nothing, the phone rang about three times. All three times, we didn't pull away from each other. I remember the old time when we would stop to get it; not this time.

It was some where around four in the morning when we went to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to miss anything that was him. I would've stayed up all night if my body and eyes would let me.

We held each other even as we slept. I don't think we ever held each other so closely as we slept. I was happy to have his arms around me again. I haven't slept as good as I did that night in years.

It was about three hours later when we woke up. I heard my stomach growl at me as I sat up and stretched. I groaned as I wrapped my arms around me. "What's wrong?" he said as he looked up at me from where he laid next to me.

I looked down at him. "I'm starving." I complained.

He yawned. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry too." He agreed.

"Can we get something?" I asked. He nodded. Then he looked over to the nightstand that was next to me.

"Or, I have a better idea." I crooked an eyebrow at him in confusion. He sat up and reached over me to grabbed the tray that was on top of the bucket of ice. We put it there sometime last night to keep the fruit that was on there cold. "We never had our snack." He said as he placed the tray between us.

I smiled as I grabbed a strawberry and bite into it. "The ice worked." I said with my mouth full with cold berry. He took a banana chuck and bite into it.

He nodded. "It did." he agreed.

After that, we sat there and ate the fruit that we never got a change to eat last night. It would be a good breakfast if we didn't combine the fruit with the whipped cream and the chocolate. We were feeding each other as if we knew how to feed each other but we were unable to feed ourselves.

"That's the disgusting." He commented as I grabbed a mango slice and dipped in chocolate.

"What?" I said before dropping it in my mouth.

"How can you eat mangos and chocolate?" he asked. That was the fourth or fifth time I ate that combination and each time he gave me a disgusted look.

I shrugged as I grabbed a cherry and ate it plain. "I don't know. I like the taste."

He shook his head. "It just doesn't seem like the two would go well together." He stated. I shrugged again. I watched him as he took a strawberry and dipped in the chocolate.

"How can you eat that?" I asked him as he bite the berry until the leave and put it on the tray.

He finished eating it before talking. "What are you talking about? That's a common combination." He said with a confused face.

I shook my head. "I never understood how people ate that." I told him.

He chuckled. "The way I see it, it reminds me of you." He said.

"And how is that?" I asked with smile.

He looked at me and smile. "Well, your hair and eyes are brown like chocolate. And it seems like you always smell strawberries."

I got a soft smile on my face. "I still don't like it." I said.

"Have you even tried it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then how you know you don't like it?" he turned his head back to the tray and grabbed another strawberry and dipped in the chocolate. "Try it." He said, holding inches from my mouth.

I gave in as I opened my mouth. He started to move towards my mouth then dropped to my neck and started drawing a line from my jaw line to my shoulder. I gave him a look. "Sorry." he said with a smile that made me not believe him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked as I looked at the line of chocolate.

He shook his head as he placed the berry back on the tray. "But I would be happy to get it off." Of course he would. I was happy to let him. I lick the cream off him, I think it was only fair.

I tiled my head to the side so he would have better access. He started from my shoulder and moved his tongue up to my jaw. He started sucking on the side of my jaw. He pulled away then turned my head to him so he could meet his lips with mine. I started sucking on his lips like he did mine last night because he had a faint taste of chocolate on there.

I moaned against his lips. I placed my hands on his face as if to hold him in place. Then out of no where, he stopped moving his lips with mine and pulled back. I looked at his face and it look like he had something on his mind. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking of something." He said. he wasn't looking at me anymore. It like he was staring into space or something.

"What?" I asked.

"We didn't use… protection, did we?" he said. I thought about it. Now that he said that, I don't think I remember us getting something. I shook my head. "Shit." he said as he backed away from me. he brought his hands to his face to cover it. "No, no. damn it, how could I forget something like that?" he said more to himself as he shook his head.

I looked at him. I was about to ask what was wrong but I saw what was wrong. he was worried about the no protection thing. I was about to ask why was he upset about that, but then I remember that he didn't know.

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me. "I'm glad you think this is funny." He snapped. That nothing but make me laugh harder. "Bella, stop laughing. This could be a real problem." He said. I laughed harder. I was laughing so hard that I fell over of my side, holding my stomach. "You mind telling me what the hell is so funny?" he said, annoyed now.

I nodded. I was going to tell him, but I couldn't stop laughing. I held up a finger tell him to hold on. I let out the last few laughs before I sat back up. "Okay, let me tell you before your head explodes." I said as a last few chuckles came out.

"Tell me what?"

"Edward, nothing will happen because of this one time." I told him.

"What do you –."

"I'm on the pill." I cut him off.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm on the pregnancy pill." I repeated.

"Why?" he asked confused.

I shrugged. "I got on it a few months ago. I knew we would do that when you came home and I thought stopping to reach for a condom would kind of kill the romance. You saw how hard I work on last night. I didn't want anything to ruin it." I told him as if was nothing.

"You could've told me that and not let me freak out." he said.

I chuckled. "Sorry. it was funny." I stopped when I saw his face. he didn't think it was as funny as I did. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I laughed at you and I should've told you." I kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me. "It's okay." he said.

I was about to leaned into his lips when something on his arm caught my eyes. What the hell was that on his arm? I pulled back to look at it. I still couldn't tell. I grabbed his left wrist and pulled his arm to me. I saw what it was and I couldn't believe it. I blinked a few times to be sure. It was what I thought it was. I gasp.

It was… it was… "A tattoo."

* * *

><p><em>so how'd you guys like it. see, i make him good. expect for the whole marking thing. but read the next chapter and you'll find out why he has it. ...i be having thing to say, but i forget them. <em>

_but i know one thing i want to say..._

_2 MONTHS, 3 WEEKS, 4 DAYS! so close yet still so far away. lol. _

_keep R & R-ing _

_Luv & Rockets._


	4. A Day Out

_HEY GUYS! super sorry about the delay, but my beta keep going m.i.a. on me so its not my fault. but i am back. you guys are so lucky i love you because i am hella tired and almost didnt post this. and i must really love you because i almost stop writing together. i almost lost my files and thought i had to rewrite it all so i was like f*** it, i'm not doing it anymore. but my wicked awesome brother found all my things so thats great. _

_once again, thx for all the reviews. have i told you how awesome you guys are lately? i haven't? well... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! _

_i hope you guys like this chapter. i dont. i dont reallly like any of them until like chapter 14 i think. i just dont like how i wrote them. them seem...idk...un-good, i guess. (yeah, check me out. making up new words.) _

_anyways, i know you didnt click here to hear me talk so i'm going to get on with the chp. enjoy._

_btw: thx to Twi224 for betaing this chp for me. thx again. ok, for really this time. _

* * *

><p>4. A Day Out<p>

I looked at his shoulder with wide eyes. I was staring at it for a few minutes and I was still in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How did I miss that last night?

"I can't believe you got a tattoo." I said when a shocked face.

"And I can't believe how many times you've said that." he said. Now that he mentioned it, I realized he was right. I think I've said it more than enough times. But I just couldn't believe it.

"Is it real?" I asked. I think the reason I asked was because I was in denial. I started rubbing his shoulder. I saw it wasn't smearing or fading. I licked my finger and started rubbing hard. I didn't want it to be real. It was too different. It wasn't Edward. I rubbed until he reacted.

"Okay, stop, please. That's starting to hurt." He complained.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I let go his arm and held onto the blanket. I was trying to cover myself because I realized it had slipped down. "It is real." I drew to a conclusion as I continued to look at his arm and saw no difference.

"Of course it is." He said like I was supposed to know. I don't know why I was thinking it was fake. Like I said, I was in denial.

Tattoos are just so not him. I don't think I would be as surprised if it were Jasper. I know damn well I wouldn't be it if it was Emmett. I maybe a little shocked if it was Jacob. But Edward? It seemed like he was too sweet to get one. When you saw him in class, you never put 'Edward Masen' and 'tattoo' together.

I looked at my fingers. This felt awkward. "So when did you get it?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know, a few months ago I think." He said.

"Oh." I said. I was going to let it go, but then I started to think about what he said. A few months ago? "You got when you're still in?" I asked as I looked at him.

He nodded. "It was a guy who used to work for a tattoo parlor. They made sure all the needles were cleaned, so I figured, why not. Something new." He said when a shrugged.

He was telling me who gave it to him as if I cared. I guess I was supposed to, but I didn't. That wasn't what my mind was working on right now. It was on the fact he had it. Then I felt my brain going as if it was trying to come with something. I heard when you get a tattoo, its supports to cover for a few days. For him to get one, he would've had to have his arm banged or something.

He did. As I thought about it, my mind went back to the day. I remember that day.

It was a visiting day. I went to see him. As he hugged me, he flinched away. I asked him what was wrong. He told me it was nothing. And as we sat and talked, I notice he kept rubbing his arm. I drew my eyes to it and saw his arm was wrapped.

I asked him what happened to his arm. He looked at it and told me he caught the bad end of a broken pipe and his arm was cut.

I remembered getting so angry. I ranted about how the damn custodians should keep the place under better maintenance. I was angry because I felt that there was no reason for him to get hurt so badly that he would need his arm taped up like that. He said that's why being there was a punishment and not a privilege. That calmed me down; only a little. I was still upset, but I knew what he meant.

As I came out my memory, my mind came up with something and I found myself getting mad. This time, with him.

"You said they had to bandage your arm because it was cut." I looked at him. I don't know when I stopped looking at him, but when I did, it was a glare. "You…you lied to me." I stated.

"Technically." He said sheepishly.

I shook my head. "No technically. Looked at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't." I challenged him. He tried to look my eyes, but a second later he looked away. I breathed hard. Then I hit him on the arm as hard as I could. I don't know how much it hurt him, but I did it anyway.

"Ouch." He reacted. "What the hell?" That answers the "how much did it hurt" question. He looked at me with a look that was asking why I did that.

"I can't believe you did that." I snapped at him. I got out of the bed and quickly grabbed my robe to put it on. I was annoyed now and I didn't want to be near him.

"Bella, it's just a tattoo. It's not poison." He said behind me.

I turned back to him and glared. "Edward, I don't give a damn about the fucking tattoo. I'm mad because you lied. Why hasn't it crossed your mind that I hate it when you do that?" I snapped.

Hasn't he figured it out yet that I don't like him lying to me? Even about small stuff. I'd rather have him lie about bigger things than an ex or a permanent marking. When he does things like that, that makes me feel he has something to hide. Or that we're not as close as I thought we were if he feels he needs to keep things from me.

"The only reason I did is because I didn't know how you would react to it." He explained. I rolled my eyes and then sighed. I didn't really want to be mad at him. He had a good reason for it, I guess. I walked back over to the bed and stood my knees next to him.

"Edward, yeah, I was shocked, but I will get use to it. But I can't get use to you keeping things. I would…" I stopped myself. I was about to say I wouldn't lie, but I have. I sighed hard and moved closer to him. "Just stop trying to keep me in the dark."

"I'm not trying to. It's just; I just don't think you should know everything." That speaks for the both of us.

Neither one of us wants to tell the other every little thing, but we also didn't want things to be hidden. Talk about being in a hypocritical relationship. I'm going to fix that, but not now. When I was ready.

"I'm not a child, Edward. And I can handle bigger things than you think." I touched his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "No more hiding things, please." I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good. Now let me see it." I said as my smile grew. I felt like a child. Like when one is scared of something at first, but then realized she like it.

"You sure you're not gonna try to rub it off again?" he teased as his smiled grew too.

I giggled. I nodded. "I'm sure. Now let me see." I said again. He chuckled and got up, and moved the tray to the floor. He sat back on the bed, but now he was facing the wall and his left shoulder facing me, so I could get a better look.

I gently grabbed his arm. I turned to the left and right so I could see the symbol from different angles. I placed my other hand on his arm and let my fingers lightly run along it. "It's just so not you." I said. I was telling him why I was so surprised when I first saw the black ink on his arm.

He shrugged. "I like I said, I wanted something different." He said.

"Well, this is surely something different." I said with a nod.

"Do you like it?" he asked. He looked at me on the corner of his eye. I think he was afraid of if I would or not. Which is why he kept it hidden for so long. I wanted to mess with him. I made a face as I was thinking about. "Bella, you're killing me." He complained

I laughed. I kissed his cheek. "I do." He looked at me. It looked like he didn't believe me. I laughed again. "I like it." I said, trying to convince him. "I actually love it." I told him.

He turned and looked at me with a confused look. "Really?" he asked as if he was still unsure.

I laughed at him. "Am I not supposed to?" I teased.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's just the way you reacted the first time you saw it; I thought you would hate it. But I'm glad you don't."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "It was a shock, but I don't hate it. How could I? It's a part of you. Anything apart of you, I love." I stopped and gave him a kiss. "Because I love you" I told him with a smile. I pulled myself closer to him and knotted my hand in his hair. "It's actually kind of sexy." I admitted.

"Really?" he said as he lifted an eyebrow and gave a smug smile. I nodded. I don't know what it was now – maybe the growth of his hair, the new build of his body, or the fact that he now had the badass tat – but his appearance was just so different. He was different, but in a totally hot way. He went from a cute puppy to this hella sexy guy.

I leaned into his neck. "Have you always been this hot?" I asked against his neck. If he was, why the hell am I just now noticing? I don't care though.

For some reason, I was in the mood again. He caught the hint. I giggled as he hugged me tightly to his body and flipped me so I was on my back and he was on top of me.

XXX

I was laying on his chest and listening to his heart beat. I love that sound. I loved how it was beating slightly faster than usual. Or that my head was moving each time he took a breath. I loved this so much because it reminded me that it was real.

This. Him. Us. We were together and it was real. It wasn't a daydream. I wouldn't wake up in my high school history class, realizing it was all just another stupid dream. I would be so pissed if that was the case. But real.

I sighed happily for what seem like the millionth time since we finished. "You seem happy." He noted as his finger trailed another line on my back.

"I am." I told him.

"About what?" he asked. What was there not to be happy about? He was home and we were together. And we could be. No more hiding.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I said with a small chuckled.

He chuckled back then kissed the top of my head. "I'm happy too." He said then started another line on my spine.

I started tracing the symbols, leaving an invisible line around the foreign looking lettering. The lines were sharp. They looked like they were done with a paint brush rather than a needle. Whoever did it did a great job. I've went over it a few times and I kept staring at it. I still didn't know what the hell it was. "What is this?" I gave a frustrated laugh. I was tired of trying to figure it out on my own.

He chuckled. "It's Japanese." He point out. That's why I didn't know what it said.

"What does it say?" I asked as I began tracing the line around the black again.

"Tsuyoi" he said. The way he said that was so fluent. I smiled at it. He just kept getting sexier and sexier.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means strong." He replied.

"Strong?" I repeated. He hummed yes. I turned my head to look at him. I rested my chin and looked into his eyes. "What made you get that?" I asked.

I felt him shrug. "Might as well label what I am." He said.

I nodded. "You are." I told him. He was. He was stronger than anyone I could think of. He made be stronger because I want to be better. I never like to think he was carrying me. I would like to think I handle things on my own. I don't know if was him or what, but I have learned to do so. Well, at least I put on a mask that made me look like I was and wasn't breaking down on the inside.

He sighed. "More than you think." He mumbled. I don't know if he wanted me to hear that or not, but I did. it made me look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused face.

He shrugged again. "So many things in my life, hell these past few years, has been a lot to handle sometimes."

"But you keep going." I noted.

He rolled his eyes. "With some many people depending on me, I have to."

"Edward, no one is depending on you as much as you think." I told him. I couldn't help but to think about where all this was coming from. He never mentioned this to before. He gave me a face that was saying he didn't believe me. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just can't help, but feel that if I let all this shit catch up to me and make me fall, I'll be letting so many people down."

"Who?" I asked. The questions were coming out without my permission. I couldn't help it. Some of the things he was saying wasn't making a lot of sense to me. he never mention anything like this to me. I would think he would if he felt like he was dropping or something. I guess he never thought I could be much help.

He sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. Not one of the conversion he thought he would be having on his first day back. but I could stop myself. I wanted to know what he was thinking. The way was to ask because I doubt he would tell me otherwise.

"My mom, for one, my dad. The last thing I need is for him to lecture me about how I should have went to medical school like him." He said the last thing with a bitter eye roll. I don't think Carlisle would be still hung up on that. I think he was just happy his children were happy, no matter what. But I didn't say anything as he continued. I waited for him to do so, but he didn't. I had to guess what he was thinking.

"Me?" I asked. I noticed how he was avoiding my eyes as he listed. He never said me, but I was waited for it to come. Something told me it would. He looked at me. When he did, I got my answer. "You feel you need to be strong for me?" I asked with another confused face.

"Not just you." He was about to list again, but I stopped him.

I shook my head. "The fact that you think you always need to be strong for me is what's getting me." I sighed as I moved myself closer to his face. "I love that you are my knight in shiny armor and I can count on you, but I hate that you think you need to protect me all the time."

"I'm your boyfriend Bella, it's my job. Plus I'm older and I know more than…"

"Stop it." I cut him off, kind of annoyed. "Edward, I haven't had a father for years and I don't need one now. Especially when my boyfriend wants to take the spot. I love that I can count on you to be behind me to catch me if I fall; or to walk ahead of me to make sure things are safe. But sometimes, you just need to walk beside me. This is not like when I was in high school anymore. We've got to make some changes in this relationship if we want it to last longer. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded. I smiled. I was glad it seem like he was actually listening to what I was saying and not just rolling his eyes at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. I reached up to kiss him. "You've been giving me a lot of speeches lately." He teased.

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, you missed a lot while you were gone." I told him.

"Maybe you can catch me up." He said.

I nodded. "I will. In time." I said. I reached up and kissed him. I laid my head on his chest again. This time I was facing the clock. That was a bad mistake. My eyes popped. "Oh no, no. No, no, no, no, no." I repeated as I quickly got off him and grabbed the robe again. "How the hell did that happen?" I asked. I wasn't really talking to him. More like thinking out loud.

I raced over to the dresser and yanked the drawer out. I reached in and grabbed the first pair of non-lacey underwear – yeah, I had more than one pair – I could find. I yanked out another drawer and took out the first shirt I saw. I threw my stuff on top of the dresser. I ran to the closet.

"Babe, what is wrong with you?" he asked from the bed.

"You'll be good here alone for a few hours, right?" I asked as I looked through the closet for a pair of jeans.

"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

I turned to the clock. I groaned. How the hell did five minutes pass? "I'm going to be so late." I complained out loud.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Nothing, expect for the fact that I had a nine o'clock class. And somehow, it was already freaking 8:45. I was freaking-out because it will take me ten minutes to get ready – if I make my shower quick – and fifteen minutes to get to the school – again, if I make all the lights, and drive "Edward style"; meaning like a bat out of hell.

Then even if by some twist of luck, I make it on time; I still got to hear my damn professor say "Trying to make it in right before I start, are we? Can you come in right when I start next time; it would be so much better." The he would turn to the rest of the class and say "Remember class, if you're not at least ten minutes early, you might as well be ten minutes late." Man, I hate when he says that. I mean I am there before he starts teaching so I don't see the problem.

"I'm going to be late for class…again." I said. Just as I did, I yanked a pair of jeans off the hanger. I've already been late three times. And I couldn't be late again. My professor threatened that if I am, I would get a zero for the day. I couldn't afford even one.

I walked over to the dresser. "Do you really have to go now?" I heard Edward said.

"Yes, Edward." I said annoyed. I wasn't annoyed with him but with myself. How did I let myself lose track of time? I can't allow myself to get caught up in him. I was doing fine without him. I need to be the same way now that he's here.I heard him get off the bed. When I was walking to the door, I felt him grabbed my arm. "Edward. Let me go. I have to get ready." I told him as I tried to pull away.

"No. It's my first day home. I rather not spend it alone." He almost whined.

I turned to him. I was happy to see he had his boxers on now. "I have to go to class." I told him.

He gave a smile. Why was he smiling? "No you don't." he said. I gave him a confused look. He grabbed my hand with my things in it. When he did, my clothes fell to the floor. "Ditch today." He suggested.

My eyes widened. What? He just suggested I don't go to class. Is this the same person who always used to cut off make-out sections so I could do my homework? "What?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah. Don't go to class this morning, or any others, for that matter. You can play hooky and we can spend the day together. We can go out in broad daylight or spend the rest of it in bed. Whatever you want." He said.

That sounded nice. I would like to spend the day with him. Believe me, if I had a choice between the two, I would pick him without a doubt. But I don't know if could. I mean, I did have to get some help. And I would have work for my other classes.

"I don't know." I said slowly shaking my head.

"Please, Bella. I'll miss you." He said.

I looked at his face. When I did, I looked away. "Don't do that Edward. Not again." I told him. He was giving me a sad pout face. I don't know where the hell he picked this up, but he always does this to me.

He would do it when I was visiting him and have to go. And I'm pretty sure if there was any other time, like this one, he would use it. And the only reason it would work because of those damn eyes of his.

I looked at him again. He was still giving me the damn look. "Stop, Edward." I said looking away again.

"Please. Stay with me today." He said in a small voice. Now he was swinging my arms side to side.

I looked at him. I groan. Once again, I was defended. "Fine." I said to him. He smiled then kissed my lips. I can always turn my things in tomorrow and get any work I missed. I would just have to work twice as hard if I didn't want to fall behind. College wasn't like high school. They didn't give you time to catch up if you missed something. But, after five years without him, I will work my ass off for one day anole with him. "But I'm going tomorrow." I told him sternly, or at least as best as I could.

"Absolutely." He agreed with a nod. "I will drive you myself." He said.

I sighed again. "You know, with your new badass look, you can't keep doing that whole putting thing." I told him as I bent down to pick up my things. "It makes you soft." I teased him.

He chuckled. "I think I will take my chances." He said. I nodded and turned away from him. "Now where are you going?" he asked.

"Even if I'm not going to school, I still want to take a shower." I told him. To be honest, I meant to get up early and take one. I felt sticky. I just never got up and did it. He nodded and went back to the bed. When I saw he was, I thought of something. I started smiling. "You're not going to join me?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Want me to?" he said.

I nodded then held out my hand to him. "Come on. I think we can both use one. And it will save water." I told him.

He smiled and walked over to me. "Is that the real reason?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

I smiled. "Yes. Nothing funny, okay?" I told him.

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the bathroom.

When we got there, I closed the door behind us and turned on the water to the right temperature. We stripped off the clothes we had on, which wasn't much. I got in the shower and he followed me. I looked at him, reminding him there was nothing going to happen but a shower. He nodded.

While we were in the shower, he kept his word for the most part. He was washing my back as I washed my front and I did the same for him. We help each other put shampoo and conditioner in each other's hair. Sadly, I only had strawberry of both, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

The only thing he did, was when I was about to get out, he grabbed me around my waist. He backed me against the wall of the shower and started kissing my lips. I hesitated to kiss him back at first. I felt if I did, we would do the thing I didn't want to do. Not that I didn't want to do it, I did, it was just it seem like it would be a wasted shower once we did. But he made sure that one of my legs was between his so we never connected.

I tugged at his hair and pulled him closer to me. He started to roam my bare body and I let him. This is what I didn't want to happen.

As soon as he did though, he stopped. He pulled away and placed a few kisses on my lips before backing away. He smiled then turned off the shower. Then he stepped out. I was still against the wall as I watched him get dressed. I know I told him I didn't want to do that in the shower, but I still had hormones. But I was glad he didn't take advantage of that. Any other guy would've just gone for it. I was happy he respected my wishes.

He looked at me and crooked an eyebrow. "Coming?" he asked. Almost, but he stop before I had the chance. I smiled at the lame joke.

I nodded. I stepped out of the shower. When I did, he left the bathroom so I could get dressed. It wasn't because he never seen me undress before, but because the bathroom wasn't big enough for both of us.

When I was finished getting dressed, I walked back to the room with a towel so I could finish drying my hair. "That was nice." He said when I walked in. He was looking for a shirt in the closet.

I agreed. "Thanks for keeping your word." I said to him. He nodded as he took a shirt off a hanger.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

I shrugged the sat on the bed. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't care if you drag me from store to store and make me watch you shop." He chuckled as he unfolded a pair of jeans. When he pulled them all the way on, he looked at me. "I just want to spend the day with you." He said.

I laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about the shopping thing. I'm not Alice."

"Thank God for that." He joked. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead. "And I love you for it." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips. When I pulled away, he finished getting dressed. "Where do you want to go?" I asked as I bounced on the bed.

"I don't care." He chuckled as he looked for some socks.

I had an idea. I popped off the bed. "I know where we can go." He walked over to the bed to put his socks on and looked at me. He was asking where with his eyes. "Let's go to the movies." I said with excitement.

"Why the movies?" he laughed at my excitement.

"Because we can."

XXX

He drove crazily as we went down the road. I was happy it was somewhat warm outside so we could have the windows down. I laughed as he sped through a yellow light. Same ol' Edward. Get him behind some wheels and he will drive crazy. I'm glad to see some things about him haven't changed.

"I've fucking missed this." He yelled happily over the music.

"What? Driving crazy?" I teased.

He chuckled. "More or less." He teased back.

He was speeding through yellow lights and barely stopping at stop signs. I kept telling him to slow down before he gets a ticket or something. But he didn't listen to me. I just shook my head and let him drive. I know he missed it. He drove like that the whole way to theater.

Another thing that hasn't changed about him is that he opened the door for me. "I forgot how good driving felt." He cheered as he pulled me out of the car.

I laughed. "I'm driving home. I've gone a long time without tickets and I don't need any now." I joked.

He pulled me to kiss me on the cheek. "No way you're taking this away from me." He said with a smile. He closed the door behind me and we walked to the ticket booth.

There was a small line because not a lot of people were there. I think it was only because it was the middle of the day. He asked for two tickets to some movie. I don't even think about pulling out my wallet to pay for it. I just did.

"Bella, you don't have to." He said as he put his hand on mine.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I want to." I told him as I handed the guy behind the window a ten-dollar bill.

"Okay, but I'm getting the snacks." He compromised.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked with a small chuckle as I got the tickets. I didn't hear him laugh with me. When I didn't, I realized how that sounded. I looked him quickly with a dropped face. "Edward, you know I didn't mean like that." I rushed out. I was implying that he couldn't take care of me. And nothing hurts a guy's ego more than a girl saying he can't take care of her.

It was his turn to shake his head. "I understand. But in case you forgot, I did have a job before so I should still have some money." He took of his wallet that I haven't seen in years. He saw my confused face. "It was in the back of one of the drawers." He answered. He grabbed my hand. "Come on."

I told him to get the stuff while I went to the bathroom. I had to use it plus I wanted to check myself.

When I came back, he was still at the snack counter. And I didn't take long for me to see the blonde hair chick next to him. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes. He paid her no attention. Or at least he tried not to. I rolled my eyes at the girl. I would've been jealous if I didn't know who it was already. I sighed hard and walked over to them.

I cleared my throat and they both turned to me. Yeah, I was right. "Still skipping class, Lauren?" I asked her. I haven't seen her since graduation, so I didn't know what she was doing. But some things just don't change. She was still trying to take what was mine; even if she was unaware of it.

She rolled her eyes at me. "For you information, Swan, my classes don't start until twelve. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I am skipping my classes today." I told her with a smile.

"Really, you seem like such a good girl in high school." She said with a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes. Then I shrugged. "Some things have changed since high school." I turned to Edward. "Did you get everything?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I got you ice tea." He said as the person handed me a cup.

I drank from the cup. It tasted good, for the movies. "Thanks Edward." I said. I grabbed him his arm. "The movie's about to start." I said as I tried to walk away.

"Wait." Lauren stopped us. We turned to her. "Edward? Edward Masen? As in our junior math teacher?" she asked with a confused face. I nodded. She turned to him. "No one told me you were out." She said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. That's because you weren't supposed to know. "I thought you look familiar. You look good." She said as she gesture him.

He nodded to her. "Thank you, Lauren."

Her face was still in shock. "I can't believe you two are still together." She said.

"A lot of people can't. I don't mean to be rude." I lied about the last part. "But we have a movie to catch, so if you excuse us." I said before pulling Edward away.

"Nice seeing you again, Lauren." He called as we walked away.

"Yeah, you too." She said softly. So much that I barely heard her. I smiled. I think she was finally put in her place.

We sat two rows from the back. It wasn't like we didn't had many choices. As soon as we sat down, I began sucking on his neck.

"Bella." I hummed against his neck. "You know, she not in here." He said.

"Who?" I asked as I moved to his jaw line, which he still haven't shaven yet.

"Lauren." He responded in my ear. "You don't have to mark your territory." He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm not." I said as I moved back to his neck.

"Bella." He said with a tone telling me to tell the truth.

I sighed and pulled away. "I guess I am. It's just when I saw her talking to you, I guess it brought back old memories." I admitted as I sat back in my chair. I felt him wrap his arm around me.

He kissed the side of my head. "I understand. But, we're not looking back. It was the past and we can't change it. We have to look ahead now. Right?" he said. I nodded. "That's my girl. Now let's watch this movie you paid for." He suggested. I nodded again and looked at the screen just as the movie began.

The movie was two hours of nothing but explosion. I actually dozed off a few times because I kept forgetting the story line and was getting bored.

He was totally into it. Man, what is it with guys and car chasing, cars crashing and exploring madness. I mean, we didn't have to watch something about someone falling love, but what we were watching was so boring.

I gave a sigh of relief when it was done. We were walking out of the theater and he was still talking about it. "And did you see the part when they drove off the bridge?"

"I don't think so." I told him.

"What? How you not see it?" he said with a shocked face.

"I think that was one of the parts I fell asleep on." I said honestly as I thought about it.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him. "What do you mean you fell sleep?" he asked shocked again.

I laughed at him. "Yeah, I dozed off a few times." I told him.

"How in the world could you fall asleep on that? It was a great movie." He exclaimed.

I laughed at him again. I didn't know guys got this excited about movies. I knocked his hands off me. "I don't mean to bust your little 'action pack' bubble, but it was kind of boring. I mean I lost the point of it so many times, I lost count."

"Boring? You thought that was boring?" he asked in disbelief. I laughed as I nodded. He bowed his head and shook it. Then he put his arm around me and we started walking to the car again. "One of these days, I'm going to have to give you a lesson on what a good movie is." He said as we got in the car. I just said okay as he started the car.

When he said "lesson", I thought of something. "Remember that second date you promised me?" I told him. He looked at me on the corner of his eye. "Let's go." I said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"The batting cages." I said.

"You _want_ to go to the batting cages?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow. I nodded as I bounced with excitement. I've really gotten into it while he was gone. He could blame Jasper and Emmett for that. "Okay." He said with a smirk as he made a turn.

XXX

The movies were good, for the most part, but it didn't satisfy me. I wanted everyone to see us, because I was happy we didn't have to hide anymore. But there weren't enough people at the theater since it was the middle of the day. I got excited to see more people at the batting cages.

When we got there, he was hitting the balls. Nothing has changed about him but his appearance. He was still hitting the balls in a nice motion.

"I want to try." I said with excitement as I stood outside the cage when the machine paused.

He wiped his forehead. "Okay. Do you need the time turned down?" he asked. I happily shook my head. I've been practicing since he's been gone. And I could hit the balls as they came fast. And I was happy he got to see it.

He said okay again as he stepped out. I grabbed the helmet and the bat and stepped to the plate.

I swung at every ball that came towards me. Some I hit, others, I missed. But I hit more than I missed so I happy about that. When it stopped again I looked at him and smile. "You've gotten better." He approved as he stepped in again.

"Thank Jasper and Emmett for that. They said just because you weren't here, my game shouldn't suffer." I told him.

"Well, they taught you well. I think even better than me." He admitted.

I chuckled. "Maybe." I teased. He gave me a look. "But you will always be my favorite teacher." I told him as I reached for a kiss.

"Good answer. Come on, let's hit some more." He said.

He reset the machine and we took turns hitting the balls.

He was still hitting more than I was. In my defense, he's been playing baseball longer than I have. But I think I was doing well. He gave me pointers on how to improve my swing. I didn't feel I needed it, but I didn't say anything because I was happy to have his arms around me like the first time we came here.

After a while he complained he was hungry and thirsty. I called him a child. He waits until I was enjoying myself to say he was hungry. But I told him we could go. I had to leave anyway. So I suggested a place and he didn't object.

We pulled up to the bar and walked in like we owned the place. We kind of did by association. We walked over to the bar to see Jasper wiping down a counter. "Hey Jasper." I said, as I leaned on counter.

"Hey Jazz." Edward said behind me.

"Hey, bro." he said as they slapped hands across the counter top. Jasper turned to me. "Hey, Bells." He looked at his watch. "You're here early. How was your classes?" he asked me the same thing he asks every time I come in, which is every day.

"I actually didn't go to any today." I admitted.

His eyes widen. "Why not?" he asked.

I looked at Edward as he sat down. "Because your brother's a bad influence." I teased. Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I am not. I was just going to miss you." he said as he smiled at me.

"I would've missed you too." I said with a smile then leaned into his lips. I heard Jasper give of a whip snapping sound. I pulled away and saw him doing the movements as if he was whipping a slave. He was implying that I had Edward whipped. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up Jasper. He is not." I snapped at him.

Edward turned to his brother and saw the movements. Then he chuckled. "I will glad to be whipped if it was held by her." Edward said as he kissed my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper, telling him his joke had no affects. Jasper rolled his eyes.

I turned my head to Edward and leaned into his lips again. "That still grosses me out so if you don't mind…" he trailed off when he saw we weren't listening to him. "STOP IT!" he yelling at us in annoyance. I chuckled as I pulled away. He sighed hard. "Bella, since you're here so early, mind busing a few tables?" he asked me.

I shook my head and tried to pull away from Edward, but he wouldn't let me. "Wait, why are you putting my girl to work?" he asked his brother.

"Remember when I told you I got a job?" I asked Edward. He turned back to me and nodded.

"I gave her one." Jasper chimed in. I looked at him. I didn't need him to say it for me.

"Pretty much." I said as I looked at Edward again.

"But how are you paying the bills on this paycheck. No offense." He said. I turned to see his brother giving him a look. That must be where the no offense came from. He must've seen it from the corner of his eye.

"None taken, I guess." Jasper said in annoyance.

"He kind of pays me double." I told him in a low voice so no one else would hear. We know they would think it was unfair that someone who just came was getting paid more than them. He was about to ask why, and I just smiled. "Remember?" I leaned into his ear. "I'm sleeping with the boss's brother." I whispered in his ear.

"And if you don't get to work, you'll be sleeping with your ex-boss's brother." I heard Jasper said in my ear. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"How did you hear that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have ears like a bat." He reminded me.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to get you in trouble."

I laughed. "You didn't. Jasper's just on his period again." I teased as I turned back to Jasper. I teased him about that all the time, because it always seems like he's bitching about something ever since I started working here. He would put me in a full nelson every time.

Jasper gave a fake laugh. "So funny, Bell. Honestly. Now go change." He said. Edward and I both laughed. I decided to stop messing with Jasper and do as he said, for once. I swear every time he tells me to do something, I have to talk back. I mean, work wouldn't be fun if I didn't. I'm sure he would've fired me a long time ago if I wasn't dating Edward.

I gave Edward one more kiss before leaving him. As I walked pass Jasper, he wound up a towel and popped it on my back. I groaned and arched my back in pain. I hated it with he does that. He does it to punish me when he knows he can't do anything else. "I hate you so much." I mumbled as I walked through the door.

When I got in the back, I put on my work shirt that I kept in my locker here and tied my hair in a low ponytail.

"Sexy." Edward commented in a jokingly tone when I walked back out.

"I know right." I joked back. I wasn't the biggest fan of our uniform. It was just a black t-shirt with the name of the place on the back and the name of the employer on the right side of the chest. The lettering was bright yellow so it could be seen against the black shirt.

"Enough commenting on the uniform." Jasper said, knowing how I felt about it. He tossed me an apron to put on. "Get to work." He said in a demanding tone. I rolled my eyes as I put on the apron. I walked over to a dish bucket and picked it up. I asked Edward for one more kiss before I started working. He granted my wish with ease.

I was walking around to different tables and dump the dishes in the bucket. I was happy it wasn't my job to wash them; just collect them. It upsets me when people leave half of whatever they were eating or drinking in the dishes. It grosses me out.

But the way I was getting through it was I hummed my favorite songs. Plus the fact that every time I looked over to the bar and saw Edward sitting there helped me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I heard someone in my ear.

"What is it, bossman? I'm working." I reminded him. I heard him sigh.

"I know, but I need to talk to you." He urged. I sighed too before turning around. I was annoyed because he snapped at me to get to work and now he was interrupting.

"What Jasper?" I saw his face and knew what it was about. "You want to talk about Alice again, don't you?" I asked him. He always wants to talk about her. he does whenever chance he gets. Which is why it didn't surprise me when he nodded. I set the bucket on the table I just cleaned off to fold my arms. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know what it is with her. First we're talking then we're distanced. Like the party yesterday. It was like she was ignoring me or something."

"Or you were ignoring her." I corrected him.

"What? I don't understand." He said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. Of course he didn't. Sometimes I think all guys share the same brain.

I sighed. I was about to tell him the same thing I told Edward. "When Tanya walked in the party, all of you guys' eyes were on her." He started to say something but I stopped him by shaking my head. "Don't worry, Edward got this same speech. Anyway, she was like all the guys could see. It wasn't until she left that you all remembered we were in the same room let alone the same house. Alice probably felt threatened and she wanted to stay away from you. I mean you're not hers to claim, so she probably didn't want to seem like a crazy ex-girlfriend. It would have been really crazy since she's not your ex to begin with." I told him the last part with a shrug.

He nodded. It looked like he was getting it now. "But why did she ask me for a ride home?" he asked.

I shrugged. I really didn't know the answer to that one. "I think she wanted to talk to you about. Did she?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She was kind of quiet the whole time."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to bring it up or something. I don't know. I wasn't in the car nor was I in her head so I'm not really sure what she was thinking. But let me ask you this, do you like her?" I asked point blank. I was getting tired of trying to be around the brush. He nodded. "Then ask her out already." I gave a frustrated chuckled.

"I… I can't." he sighed.

I groaned and threw my hands up in frustration. "Why the hell not?" I asked.

He sighed again and leaned against the table. "I don't know. It's like with other girls, I can get them in bed just by said hello because of the accent and if that doesn't work, I can always tell them about me being a retired solider." He stopped and smiled. "One time, I told this girl I was shipping out the next day and…"

"And once again, vain, lady's man, big headed Jasper makes another unwelcome entrance in the conversation." I cut him off. I hated it when we're having a nice talk and he comes in telling me how to get girls to sleep with him. I keep telling him if he wants me to set him up with Alice, he has to stop telling me about all the random chicks he banged over the years. Not only was it creepy, but really annoying.

"Sorry." He moved his head in a circle as if he was working out a kink in his neck. He looked at me again. "So what do I do?" he asked.

"Why the hell can't you just ask her out?" I asked again. "Just use some of that charm on her."

"I've tried, believe me, but she sees through it. I end up tripping over my lines and choking out words and nervously laughing and smiling. I don't know it is, but it's like when I get around her…"

"You don't know how to act." I completed for him.

"How did you know?" he asked. Because I heard it being said before but from her. This wasn't the first time either one of them came to me about each other. But I didn't tell him that.

"Lucky guess." I said instead.

"Please, little sis. Help me, please." He begged.

I sighed. I didn't what else to say about this so I said the only thing I could. "You know what, I'm done with this." I turned to the bucket and picked it up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean if you guys won't at least take the steps towards each other, I done helping." I was tired of them telling me how much they liked each other but never stepping forward. I wasn't saying they had to make out but at least on a damn date. "There's nothing more I can do. So now, whatever happens, you two have to make it happen on your own."

"But you're the only one who knows both of us so well." He tried to argue.

"You two are both adults. Figure something out." I told him. I turned away from him.

"Bella." He said behind me.

"I'm walking away." I told him as I did just that.

"Come on Bella, please." He called behind me.

"I'm out of it Jas." I called back.

"Out of what?" Edward said. I didn't know I was close enough for him to hear me.

I smiled at him. "Out of kisses." I told him. I leaned into his lips.

"Stop it." I heard voice said as he passed. To mess with him, I put the bucket down. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned in closer. Edward got my hit to mess with his brother and locked his arm around my waist and hugged me close. "Bella, I swear to God…" he started. I didn't pay attention to him. I removed one hand from Edward to flip him off as I changed the position of our lips. "Bella, I swear if you don't get to back to work, you're fired and I'm serious." He threatened. I wonder if he was just mad because of what I just told him. Either way, I thought it was best not to push him. I chuckled against Edward's lips, knowing he wasn't serious. He says that to me all the time. I gave Edward a few kisses before getting back to work.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys, liked it? i dont know when the next time my update will be so dont ask. XD. i also have some new stories coming. two of them. well, kind of three. one of them will be outtakes to this story and APL, but that won't come out until this story is over. i have a lot on my plate right now, so dont look for them. i have to sit down and actually write them which probably werent be for a while. <em>

_so everyone kept asking how does the tattoo looks like. i couldnt find a picture of the symbol, but when i do, i will put it up on my profile. until then, you can alway google the word if you really want to know. and i'm not 100% sure if that's right because i did get it from google translate and i dont know how close that is. if it is wrong or at least not close enough, please let me know. _

_so, hey guys, guess what... IT'S NOV! that's right, its alomst here. soo soo close. i have to dance and jump every time i see the previews. (thoes fight scenes are going to be so kick-ass, can't wait.) _

_anyways, thanks for reading. i heart you guys. plz keep R & R-ing. i cnt wait to see more comments and favs. they make me happy. you guys dont know how great it feels when i hear you guys say my story is your favorite. _

_c u guyz l8er. (hopefully soon)_

_Luv & Rockets. _

_(2 WEEKS AND 1 SMALL DAY. LOVE THAT! MIDNIGHT SHOWING BABY; O YEAH!)_


	5. Lost

_hi, guys. still remember me? ok, first things first, super sorry with the no updates. when i first started writing, i made a vow to myself (and to the fans, i think) not to start a story and not finish it. with that being said, i will continue this story, and try to update more. with that also being said, i have a problem and i need you guys to help me if u can...ok, the reason i havent been updating is because i needed my beta to read over everything to make sure everything is on the up and up because you guys say my stuff is hard to read without one. so that brings me to this...either i will update when i can, like before but it won't be betaed or i update few and far in between, but it ill be betaed. your guys choice._

_ok, enough of me. time for what you came for. chp 5._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Lost<strong>

Edward's been taking me to school and work and picked me up ever since he got out which was about a month and a few weeks now. He would hang out in the bar and wait for me to finish working. He still feels he wasn't ready to start looking for work again, so he was still, so he puts it "bored as hell out of his fucking mind." Oh yeah, did I mention that his language as become very colorful and 'fuck' has become his favorite word to say.

I didn't care about the whole dropping-off-and-picking-me-up thing because I got into the habit of things. And that could be why I was found myself getting upset when he would come late. He would still come, but I expect him to already be outside when I get out of my last class.

But one day I came out and he wasn't there. He came like ten minutes later. When I saw the Volvo finally pull up, I was just about ready to throw something through the window.

"Bella, I am so sorry." he said when he pulled up next to the curb.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I opened the before he had the chance to get out of the car. I was trying to keep from screaming at him. I was sitting in the passenger's seat with my arms crossed. I noticed he leaned in to kiss me, but I just turned to put my seatbelt on. I heard him sigh hard. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "How was school?" he asked, trying to get this angry look off my face. But it wasn't going away that easily. I shrugged. "Bella, don't be mad. I said I was sorry. I got caught up with Emmett." He tried to explain.

I cut him off before he could go farther. "Edward, I said whatever, okay. I don't care so drop it." I snapped. I admit I was upset with him. I mean its hard not to be. When you depend on someone, you expect them to be there. When they aren't, you feel like they just let you fall without a care about it.

He sighed hard again. He kept quiet as he drove to the bar. I got out before he could get the chance to open the door again. I closed the door harder than I wanted to.

"Bella." I heard him behind me. I turned to him. I saw he was giving me a sad look.

"You don't have to wait for me today. I'll catch a ride with Jasper." I told him. I turned away but he called my name again. I sighed and turned back around. "Edward, I just need some space to think, okay." I told him. I turned away and walked in the bar before he had time to say something.

"You're late." Jasper pointed out as I walked to the back room.

"Blame your brother." I told him as I pushed through the door.

"What happen?" he asked as he followed me in the back.

I sighed hard as I put my shirt on. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I told him as I put my apron on. I looked at him. He was giving me a look like he was still waiting for me to say something. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we get to work please?" I asked.

He leaned against the door, opening it as he did. "After you." He said drily. I rolled my eyes as I pushed passed him.

XXX

After work, I was putting on my jacket. I walked out to see Jasper still working. "Can you give me a ride home?" I asked him.

"What about Edward?" he asked.

"I told him not to pick me up." I told him.

He nodded. "Let me get my jacket." He went to the back with the only leather jacket he wears and came back out within a few seconds.

He was driving me to the house. I noticed he drove a tad bit faster than Edward. I learned to be comfortable with the speed they drive. In fact, if they didn't drive that fast, I think I would be worried.

By accident, that got me thinking.

If he could drive so fucking fast, why couldn't he get to me on time? I mean it takes me a good twenty minutes to get to the school, as fast as he goes, he can cut my in time in half if not less. I just don't understand why he's late picking me up so much lately. This wasn't the first time he did it. He's been about ten minutes late is not more almost every day. You think he would get to me faster because him picking me up and dropping me off like I'm a child was his idea. He says it's his extra time to spent with me before he doesn't see me for hours. If he really feels that way, why can't he just come on time like he did at first? It's just annoying; really, really annoying.

"So what's wrong?" Jasper took me out of my thoughts. I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing what he was talking about.

"You were upset and didn't say anything." He said.

"What makes you think I feel like it now?" I asked. He shrugged. I knew he didn't do that because he didn't have an answer; he did it because he already knew I wanted to talk about his brother. Sometimes I think it would be best if I didn't spent so much time around him that he could read all my quirts. "Besides nothing's wrong." I lied to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's why you were so distracted today. And you're not riding home with Edward. It seems like you two are never apart now so it's a little weird."

I scoffed. "I'm not always around him, Jasper." I said as I turned to look out the window again.

"Please Bella, if he was sick and dying, you would be right there laying next him." he said. I rolled my eyes. "So what's wrong?" he asked again.

I sighed. "You're brother was late picking me up again." I told him.

"That's it." He asked with a confused face.

"What do you mean is that it?" I asked as I turned to him again. He looked at me on the corner of his eye. I sighed. "I guess you can say that."

"He's only human, Bella." he said. I should have guess he would take his side or would have said something like that. I think that's why I didn't tell him right away because a part of me knew he would. It still surprised me.

I looked him with wide eyes. That made me kind of upset. the fact that he said that made me think. Was he taking his side because he was his brother, because he was a follow male, or did he really think his brother was right in this situation? "So you're saying I don't have a right to be a little upset?" I snapped. "He's the one who want to give me rides and he can't even be there on time. I can easily just take my bike." I told him.

"You know how he feels about that thing." Jasper reminded me. Edward wasn't the biggest fan of my motorcycle. He said in a town this wet, it can get dangerous to ride. And that was one of the reasons I didn't ride it as much as I wanted to; to please him. "And I'm not saying you don't have a right to mad. I'm just saying, cut him some slack." He continued.

I snorted as I turned to look out the window again. "Why, it's not like he's doing anything." I mumbled.

"You never said that to him, did you?" he asked in somewhat of a panic. I sighed and shook my head, knowing he could see me on the corner of his eye. He breathed deeply. "You know how he feels about that too." he said.

"I know." I sighed. We both knew. He doesn't like the fact that he's out of work. And he gets so pissed at us when we bring it up. So we try not to, at least not when he's a around us. That's why Jasper's voice went into a panic just now. "So what now?" I sighed.

"You two just need to find some common ground." He said with a shrug.

I chuckled. ""Yeah, I'll take relationship advice from someone who can't even ask the girl he likes on a date." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're not talking about me." he joked back. I laughed again and shook my head.

A couple minutes later, he pulled up in the drive way behind Edward's car. I sighed hard. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "It's going to be okay, darlin'." he said.

I smiled and nodded. "I know. It always is." I told him. I knew I was trying to convince myself as well as him. I knew this was going to be harder. We just have to get working at it. He smiled back at me then he leaned in and hugged me.

"Bye little sis." He said he pulled back.

I chuckled. I like that he thought of me as his sister. "Bye." I said as I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

I walked to the sound of words getting cut off. I knew he was flipping through the channels; either looking for something to watch or trying to keep his mind busy. "I'm home." I called as I dropped my bag by the door.

He turned to me and smile. "Hey. Feeling better?" he asked with an unsure face. I nodded as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "I really am sorry. it was just Emmett and I-."

I cut him off with a nod. "I understand. Just keep better track of time. Because if you can't, I can always take my bike." I told him as I cuddled up to his side. He kissed me on the side on my head.

XXX

For the next few weeks, he became better at picking me up. I guess he doesn't like when I'm mad at him. Truth is, I don't like being mad at him. it seems the only way to get him to do things.

But something changed within a month. He started being late again. But it wasn't ten minutes like before. It was like twenty to thirty. When he did, I smelt alcohol on his breath. Everyday, I suggest driving us to the bar. He drives like a bat out of hell, so if we ever got pull over for it, I didn't want the police to smell his breath and think the worst. I saw the signs that something was bothering him, but I still got pissed off one day.

"Where the hell is he?" I groaned as I checked my watch for the sixth time. It was forty minutes ago I got out of class and he still wasn't here.

I decided to stop waiting for him. I needed to get to work. I turned on my heels and went back into the building. I turned a corner to got to the art part of the building, knowing that's where Alice will be. since she was taking design classes, she spent most of her time there with the other art people.

"Hey Bella." Angela said when I walked into the design class. The walls were colorful with painting and sketches done by past students. It was an artist's heaven. Angela looked to be working on a sketch or something.

"Hey Angela. Where is Alice?" I asked her. She pointed in Alice's direction with her pencil. She was leaning over a large stand with a lamp shining over the paper she was drawing on. I thank her and walked over to Alice.

She was too in to her drawing to notice me walking to her. Plus, when I got closer, I saw she had her headphones on. She does that when she wants to get lost in her art.

It was a design class, but it covered everything from interior to fashion. She said it basely covered things like coloring and shading. I guess it was slipped into two. I don't know, I wasn't in this class

I looked over her shoulder and saw want she was drawing. It was a sketch of a fashion. It was want looked like black dress pants. At the bottom of the leg, the black was slipping into a triangle and exposing yellow. She was working on the blouse, which looked like it was going to a V-type of thing. She was shading the sides.

I tapped on her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled then took her headphones. "Hey Bella." she straightened up to give me a hug. "What do you think?" she picked up the picture to show give me a better look.

"It's yellow." I said, not knowing what else to say.

She sighed. "I know." She said as she put it back on the table. Even through it doesn't seem like it, she hates drawing fashion designs in bright colors. She claims them to be to loud. Ironic is funny. "I have to do a mock line and my professor thinks I should spread out my color scale more. These were my first two." She picked up two other pieces of paper and gave them to me.

One was a black skirt with a red top and a black jacket that looked like it was supports to be made out of the same material as the skirt to match it. The skirt and the jacket was outline in red; indicating that was going to sewn together with red thread and not black. Yeah, I knew what it meant. I liked it. It looked like something I would wear.

The other one was a dress. It was black expect for the straps and the belt. Both of them were dark blue. It had small blue dots all over it. I like this one too. But I like the first one better.

"Compare to your personality, it seems weird that you like to draw in black." I teased as I handed them back to her.

She smirked and stanched the papers out of my hand. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you would be at work by now." she said as she went back to finishing the yellow outfit.

I sighed as I sat on a stool next to her. "I would be, but Edward's not here." I told her.

She looked at me. "He's late again?" she asked. I nodded. "He's been doing that a lot lately. Is he okay?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything."

"Any other signs?" she asked.

I thought about it. "I guess he seemed kinda of more moody." I told her. I started thinking about the day I really noticed his change.

_*Flashback*_

One day while I was off of both work and school, he and I spent the day in the house. I was watching TV in the living room while he was cooking for us. Out of nowhere, I heard him swear in yell followed by a crash. Then there was another crash and then he cursed loudly. I ran into the kitchen to see was wrong.

When I came in, I saw his palm had a big, bloody red line going from his thumb to his pinky while a pan was face down on the floor with food under it.

"What happened?" I had asked.

"I cut my fucking hand then bumped into the damn pan." He explained angrily as he tossed the knife in the sink. I walked over to him, stepping over the pan as I did. "Why the hell did you just step over that?" he snapped.

"Because I'm going to help you first." I told him. He claimed he didn't need it, but I didn't listen as I put his hand under the water to rinse out his cut.

"Bella, I got it." He said as he tried to pull away.

"Yeah, like you had it when you cut yourself." I countered

He sighed hard before starching his hand out of me. "I said I fucking had it. I don't need you to treat me like a fucking baby. I can take care of my damn self." He snapped. I couldn't help but stare after him as he walked out the kitchen. I was still in shock as I cleaned up the food that dropped to the floor. After about an half a hour, he apologized for snapping at me. I asked him why he did it, he just said he was sorry again.

_*End of Flashback*_

I accept it, but I couldn't help thinking about him getting so angry like that. It was more than kind of shocking that he did because he never did that. He never got mad because I tried to care of him just like I don't get real mad when he helps me when I injured myself in the kitchen. That's what we did; we took care of each other. But that time he just pulled away from me. he acted as if I was patronizing him or something.

"Bella." Alice broke my thoughts. I looked at her."You might need to talk to him." She suggested.

I nodded. "I will. But right now I need to get to work. Can you get me a ride?" I asked her.

"I really have to finish this." She said.

"Come on. You'll get to see _him_." I smiled because she knew who I was talking about. "You know you want to. And if he sees you with me, he might go easier on me for being late. Please." I begged.

She sighed and put the pencil down. "I need to put my stuff away first." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks Al, you're the best." I told her as she put the paper in a large folder and put the pencils in the cup.

When we pulled up to the bar and I ran inside. All I kept thinking in my head was that Jasper was going to kill me; Jasper was going to kill me. "You're late." He met me at the door.

"I know, sorry."

"You can't keep pushing your luck. I will have to fire you sooner or later." He threatened.

I sighed. "I know. But in my defense, it's not my fault. Its your brother's. He keeps being late to pick me up."

"Bella…" he sighed.

I looked behind me and saw Alice. "You really want to yell at me in front of my friend?" I challenged. She walked next to me and I put my arm over her shoulders. I looked at her and she was smiling. I looked at him and he was smiling too. "Didn't think so. I'm going to get ready for my shift." I left them alone and started walking to the staff room.

When I did, a head of bronze caught my eye. "Edward?" I questioned. The guy had his head down on the bar so I didn't know. But there was no way this could be him. no way he didn't pick me up to get drunk.

I went over to him and shook him. he lift his head up and Edward's blood shot eyes were looking at me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"Drinking. This is a bar right?" he looked around to be sure.

I turned his head to me and looked into his eyes. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

"I better be, the world is spinning way too damn fast." He said. my eyes popped. He was never been drunk. He would drink but he knew his limits. He would stop when he felt he was getting tipsy. He always said he hate not being in control and that's all being drunk was. Not being in control.

"How many drinks have to you had?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "One or two." He lied.

"Times what, seven?" I snapped as I took the glass out of his hand. He started to lay his head on the bar again, but I stopped him. "No, I'm taking you home."

"But I don't want to go." He whined.

"Edward, I don't give a damn what you want." I looked around for Jasper. I saw him talking to Alice. Normally I would be happy for them, but needed him. "Jasper." I called to him. He and Alice turned to me. I signaled them to come over.

"Bella, I thought you were going to get ready for work." Jasper said when they came over.

"I was, until I saw this." I gestured to Edward. I looked back at Jasper. "He's drunk and I need to take him home."

"He's what?" Jasper exclaimed.

"He's drunk. How long you were watching him?" I asked in annoyance.

"Okay A, he's not a child and doesn't need anyone to watch him. and B, sorry I can't keep a hold of a grew man when I have a bar to run. For some reason, it was really crowded today." He explained.

"Didn't you think something was up when he never left to come get me?" I asked.

"He said you had your bike today." He told me.

I looked at him with confusion. "He did?" I asked and he nodded. What? He lied and he was drunk. I sighed. "Edward, what's happening to you?" I mumbled as I patted his body for the keys. Edward started laughing. "Stop moving." I snapped.

"It tickles." He said as he continued to laugh as he tried to push my hands away.

"Stop that." I urged through my teeth. "Where the hell are your keys?" I asked him in annoyed tone.

"You'll have to find them." he gave a lazy smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"They're in his jacket pocket." Jasper said.

"Thanks a shit load Captain Buzz-Kill." Edward said as he grabbed the glass I took from him and drank what was left of the drink. I grabbed the glass from him. "Hey…I was fucking drinking that." he snapped at me.

I shook my head. "You're done and going home." I told him.

He groaned hard in disappointment. "Whatever you say, mom, because apparently that's what you are to me now." He said in aggravation.

I sighed. "Edward, that's not fair." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If I have to go home," he grabbed the keys out of my hand. "I can fucking drive my damn self." He said as he tried to get up.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Edward, you're drunk. You can't do much of anything right now." I told him. Well, he can be a giant bitching baby; but that was pretty much it.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Am not. The world is just spinning way too fast."

"That's you. Now give me back the damn keys." I told him as try to grabbed them out of his hand. He reached away from me.

"Why should I; they're my fucking keys. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want with him." He said. Correction, he can be annoying as hell when he's drunk.

Jasper sighed hard as he took them out of Edward's hand and handed them to me. "Thanks." I said softly.

Edward glared at his brother. "You know, for a damn bartender, you sure have a way of killing my fucking buzz." He complained as he leaned against the bar. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "What's the fucking point of owning a bar if you're just going to stop people from drinking?" he asked. I could only guess he wasn't looking for an answer. I'm not even sure he knew what he was saying anymore at this point.

I sighed. "Let's get you home." I put his arm over my head so he could lean on me. "Can you help me please?" I asked Jasper. He nodded and did the same I did.

"C'mon, Eddie boy. Up on three. One…two…three." He said and we pulled Edward up at the same time. We waddled to get to his Volvo. Alice opened the door to the backseat and we tossed in on the seat. I breathed hard as I closed the door.

"You want us to come with you?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "If you don't mind." I said.

"Of course we don't." Alice said.

"Yeah. Let me go tell someone to take over for a sec." Jasper said before jogging back into the bar. He came out with his jacket on his arm. "We'll good." he said. he opened the backseat door to ride in the back with Edward, giving me and Alice the front.

When we got to the house, Jasper and I did the same thing to get him out of the car. I handed Alice the keys to open the door. "Let's get him to the couch." Jasper suggested. I nodded in agreement. To be honest, I don't think either one of us could get him any farther. We tossed him on the couch.

"If you guys don't mind, you can stop fucking throwing me anytime." Edward mumbled as he laid on the couch.

Jasper sighed. Then he looked at his watch. "I had to get back. are you good?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Alice, you can go with him." I said to her.

She shook her head. "I'm staying. What if something happens?" she asked.

"She's right." Jasper said.

"No she's not. I can handle him. Just go please. Thanks for helping me, but I got it from here." I told them. They both said okay.

"I'll bring the car back later." Jasper said as he walked out of the door.

"Thanks." I called before the door closed behind them. as soon as they were gone, I walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I ran back to him. he was laying on his side. I pulled him up by his shirt. "Drink." I demanded, as I held the bottle in his face.

"I don't want to, Bella." he said as he pushed my hand out of his face.

"I don't care. Edward, I'm trying to nice, but you're making this hard for me." I told him. I let go of his shirt to open the bottle. "Now drink the damn water."

"If I do, will you leave me the hell along?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. I was lying, but I needed him to do what I said. And if lying to him was going to get him to do that, then I will lie my ass off. He took the bottle out of my hand and began to drink from it. He took a few gulps before handing me back the bottle.

I put the top back on before sitting on the couch. "You said you will leave me along." He reminded me.

I sighed again. I pulled him to lay on my lap. "I will. Just relax, please." I begged him. a little while later, he didn't said anything else or wasn't moving. I was happy he was breathing because that told me he just passed out on my lap. I felt a small tear run down my face.

XXX

I waited up for Jasper to bring the car. Since he had the keys, he unlocked the house door and walked in. I saw Alice following him. They explained how she was driving his car behind him and he was going to take her back to get her car. I nodded and went back to smoothing his hair.

"How is he?" Jasper asked as he walked over to me.

I sighed. "He's been asleep for a while." I told them.

"Why didn't you come get the car?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "I couldn't leave him, Jazz." I told him.

"He's not a child, Bella." he told me.

Why did everyone keep saying that? Why does me wanting to take care of him makes him a child? I just want to take care of him like I know he would take of me if the situation was turned around. "I know, but I just couldn't." I said.

"I understand, Bella." Alice said as she sat next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Have you been crying?" she asked, looking at my eyes. I nodded.

"I don't like when he's like this Al." I admitted to her the turned back to him. I don't like having to take care of him like this. I don't mind it, but I don't think I should have to. He always said how he's the man and supports to take care of me. Since when I have become the adult in this relationship?

I was the one in college. He was supports to be being me home drunk from parties and stuff like that. But our relationship has never been traditional. I didn't have a problem with that until now.

I felt Alice lay her head on my shoulder. "You need to talk to him." she said in my ear.

I sniffed to keep the tears from coming down again. "I know. I will when I come home from work tomorrow." I said.

"Bella, you can take the day off tomorrow." Jasper said behind us.

I shook my head. "I can't. plus, I don't think he would want me around." I told him.

They left me about an hour after that. I decided I needed to get some sleep. I slipped out of under his head, carefully not to wake him up. I placed a light kiss on his head before going upstairs.

And that night, for the first time since he came home, I slept along in our bed.

XXX

The next morning, I went downstairs to see him still asleep on the couch. He was laying on his stomach, which was the same position I left him last night.

I tipped to the kitchen to get me something to eat so I wouldn't wake him. I left him a note telling him I was taking the car to school and I would be back after my shift. I grabbed the keys on the table next to the couch and walked out of the house.

Thought out the day, I was quiet. And of course, Alice noticed. She asked if it was about Edward and I nodded. She asked me if he was any better. I told her he was sleep when I left.

I was quiet because I was thinking of what to say to Edward. I knew I was going to ask him why he was drinking so much. But I don't know what else to say.

Should I tell him to finally to look for a job? Should I be rude and straight to the point? Or should I be sweeter? It can't be easy having your girlfriend take care of you. That's got to be messing with his head.

Before I knew it, I was at the bar busting tables. Jasper asked me the same thing Alice did. I told him the same answers. I didn't feel like talking to them about Edward, I wanted to talk to Edward about Edward.

After I was done working, I didn't hang around the bar. Sometimes I look for extra work to do, in hopes of getting more tips or something. But I needed to get home and Jasper understood.

I walked in and wasn't greeted by him. I walked over to the couch and saw he was on the couch. Now he was lying on his back with the pillow covering his face. I saw he changed his clothes to a t-shirt and some pajamas pants. That meant he got up and moved, which was good.

I looked over on the coffee table and saw a glass of clear liquid. I thought the worst of what it could be. I dropped my bag and picked up the glass and brought it to my nose.

"It's just water, Bella." I heard his voice muffled. I looked over and saw his face was still covered.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I put the glass back on the table.

"You're not the best sneaker. Plus, your strawberry shampoo is so damn strong, I could fucking smell it through the pillow." He explained, still not removing the pillow from his face.

I sat at his feet. "Is it for your head?" I asked. I saw the pillow move up and down, telling me he was nodding. "How is it?" I asked.

"Like someone is fucking hitting the inside of my damn skull with a goddamn metal bat." He groaned.

"I'll go get you something for it." I told him. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the cabin to get some pain medicine. I put two in my hand and walked back to the living room. "Here, take this." I told him as I took the pillow from his face.

He sat up and took the pills out of my hand. "Thanks." He said before he put the pills in his mouth and chased them down with water. "You're too damn good to me." he said as he put the cup back on the table and laid back down.

I sighed. "I hate it when you drink so much." I told him.

"It's not like I'm a damn alcoholic or some shit, Bella. It was just one fucking time." He said. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned as his arm covered his eyes. I looked around to see if there was any source of light. I noticed that the curtain was open and letting in sunlight. I got up and closed it. "Thank you." He said when he heard the rings move across the bar.

"You're welcome. And as for the one time thing, how many times can you say that. Edward, you've been picking me up form school with the smell of alcohol on you breathe for a few weeks now. That's how being an alcoholic start. First it's one shot then another. Before you know it, you're drinking every night." I told him.

"I'm sorry, are you giving me a fucking lecture? Because I really don't need one right now." he said with annoyance in his voice.

I sighed before sitting at his feet again. "No. I don't want to lecture you. I just want to talk to you." I placed his legs on mine and moved closer to him. I started rubbing his legs. "So please talk to me, sweetheart." I begged him.

"What the hell do you want me to talk about, Bella?" he said.

"First, why are you drinking so much?" I asked him. he started to say something but I stopped him. "I know this is your first time being drunk; but any other time, it seem like you're just one drink away from it. Why?" I told him.

He sighed. "I don't know. I watch you go to school and working. And I see Rosa and Em moving forward. It seems like I'm not doing shit. And I guess it was all getting to me."

"I know you're having a rough start getting back into the world. I don't need you to be the provider." I told him. It would be nice if he could; but if that meant for him to kill himself for it then I could live without.

He removed his arm and sat up a bit to look at me. "But _I _need to be the provider." He sighed hard then lay back on the couch. "Never mind, you don't fucking get it." He said.

"Then help me. Edward I want to be there for you, but if you keep closing me out, I can't."

He sighed again. "I don't even know where the hell to started." He said.

I removed his arm that he put back on his face. "Start where ever. I will be here and listening and try to keep up." I told him. I really needed him to open up to me.

He nodded and started talking. He was saying how he felt useless to me and how he kept thinking if he didn't do something soon, I would leave him. I told him I would never do that. He told me to never say never because nothing is set in stone. We didn't know the future.

And it's true. We don't know where we'll be next month, next year, hell even next week. But I still believe his words which was as long as he could make this work, he would. I was willing to do my part to do the same.

We continued to talk until it was well past midnight and we went to bed.

XXX

It was about a week after our talk. He promised me he would stay away from the bar for a while to keep his head clear. And he was keeping his promise. He also said he would start actually looking for work. He said when it was more than a few days, its time to start moving. I agree with him.

One day, I was sitting in the living room doing my homework. I was sitting there because I was using the TV as a music source since my iPod was changing and I couldn't work without music.

The doming of the door opening snapped me out of my homework-trance. "Bella! Bella, where are you?" he asked when he came in. I was sitting on the floor, so I guess the couch was hiding me.

"Right here." I called as I went back to writing what I was writing before. I heard him run over to me and flop on the couch behind me. I looked at him and kissed him on the lips. "What's going on?" I asked as I started to write again.

"You'll never guess what happen. Guess." He said with excitement.

"You just said I never will." I teased. I chuckled for I knew he was rolling his eyes behind me.

"You're such a little smartass." He said. When he said that, I laughed again. Even though he's been talking like that around me a lot lately, I will never get use to him swearing as much as he does. He just does it so causally.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked him.

He slid down to sit next to me. "I got a job interview."

I snapped my head to him. "What? Oh, my gosh Edward, that's great." I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"I know right." he agreed as he hugged me back.

"You didn't tell me you were looking again." I told him as I pulled away.

"I didn't want to jinx anything." he shrugged. "But they called me when I was the store. I was so fucking excited, I had to get home to tell you." He smiled.

"So, no groceries?" I teased. He gave me a smirk before taking one of my notebooks from the table and hitting me on the side of my head. I giggled. "I was just kidding; no need to get all abusive on me." I teased again. After I did, I put on a serious face. "So when is the interview?" I asked.

"In a few days. They said if all goes well, I might have a job." He smiled. I knew he was hoping the best, but when he said that, I couldn't help but to think of the worst.

"Oh." I said as if that just burst my bubble. I removed my hands from him and went back to writing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I asked as if didn't know what he was talking about.

"The 'oh'."

"It was just an 'oh'." I told him.

"No it wasn't. It's something behind that oh. You don't usually use that damn word unless you have something to say. So just go ahead and say it." He said as he gave me a light push.

I sighed and put my pencil down and looked at him. "You did say it was 'just an interview', right?" I asked. "And you said if all goes well." I said.

"What's your point, Bella?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's just what if they consider that flaw on your resume as something to go wrong and you don't get it?" I asked softly, knowing he knew what 'flaw' I was talking about.

He sighed hard and moved his head to not look at me anymore. "Wow, thanks for bursting my bubble, Hope Crasher." He said bitterly as he moved to go back up to sit on the couch.

I sighed. That's why I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking. I knew he would think I was being negative. I moved to sit on the couch as well. I moved closer to him. "I'm not trying to crash your hopes; I'm just trying to be realistic." I told him. he still looked away from me. I moved to his lap and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sure you'll get it."

"Now you're just saying that." he said.

I chuckled then shrugged. "Maybe, but I do hope you will."

"Thanks." He reached up to kiss my lips. I met his lips with mine.

I groaned as I pulled away. He looked at me with a confused face. "But you're not gonna get anything if you keep that thing on your face." I teased him as I pointed to his bread. He was shaving, trying to keep down. but some where along the way, he got lazy and its gotten thicker.

He chuckled. "I thought you were starting to like it."

"I was starting to get use to it." I corrected him. "But you need to shave that." I told him.

"Really, I like it. Maybe grew it longer." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. He chuckled. "If I cut it, I can't do this."

I started to ask him what he meant. But before I could he started rubbing his chin on my throat. The hairs on his face were tickling me and I started laughing uncontrollably. I wiggled to try to squirm out of his arms, but he held me too tightly.

He laughed as he laid me on my back and continued to move his cheek along any open skin that was sensitive enough for him to tickle me.

"Stop it." I said through my laughs. He didn't listen as he kept going. "Edward stop." I yelled through the laughs. He laughed and gave me a wet and scratchily kiss on my cheek. "Eww!" I complained out loud when he pulled away. "Get off me and go shave that thing." I told him as I pushed him off.

He laughed again and got up. "Fine, I'll shave it only because you asked so nicely." He teased. I got him a smirk as he ran up the upstairs.

I breathed hard as I sat up. I hated it when he tickles me like that. I'm always so out of breath. I looked at my homework. It was somewhat done. I was thinking about continuing it, but then I stopped thinking about it. It wasn't due until a few days from now so I have time.

I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Bella, where the hell are my razors?" he called from upstairs.

"In the medicine cabinet." I called back.

"That's where I'm looking and I don't see anything." he called.

"Maybe you ran out."

"No I brought some the other day." He said.

I sighed hard. "I don't know then, Edward. Keep looking, I'm sure you'll find them." I told him.

For a while, it was quiet. I figured he found him and was shaving right now. But I was proven wrong when he called me again.

"Bella."

"What Edward?" I said after sighing again.

"Come here for a second, please." He said.

"Edward, I think you can find them without me." I told him, with a slight teasing voice.

"Just come here please." He said again.

I breathed hard in annoyance as I turned the TV off. I toss the remote on the couch before getting up and climbing the stairs. Why the hell couldn't he find his stupid razors? I mean, it wasn't like anyone but him used them. Why did he need me to find them for him?

"I swear Edward, sometimes you can be as bad as a damn child." I told as I walked into the bathroom. But before I could go to the cabinet to look for myself, he held something in his hand that stopped me dead in my tracks. My eyes popped open.

"Bella, what the hell is this?"

* * *

><p><em>hoped you guys enjoyed it. please R &amp; R because i miss getting new ones.<em>

_As always Luv & Rockets_


	6. Pain Killer

_hi guys. so i have another update for you guys. so i'm guessing you guys dnt mind if this is betaed or not because there wasnt a comment about it. but if you do, i will say sorry before hand for bad grammer or incorrect spelling. im trying to get all my stories written and up before Aug,because im afraid i wont have time with everything that will be going on so im trying to work at it, but you know..._

_i like chp. if you haven guessed by now, i like writing drama scenes better than anything else. i know what it is, but there's something about them that gets me excited to write them. maybe because i secretly get tired of reading where everything is keeps talking about him a break guys, he just got out of jail. (she says jokingly.) _

_anyways, im talking too much again. chp 8, enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Pain Killer<strong>

_* Flash back*_

Life was not going well for me right now. Actually, I think it would be a safe bet to say it was pretty much sucking.

Nothing was going the way it was supports to right now. For one, I was on academic promotion. I was in danger of failing and losing my scholarship. Back in high school, went I applied for college, I applied for an English scholarship and I got it. The thing was I have to keep a B average to keep it. But recently, I've been getting nothing but C's and a few D's. The last B I got was months ago. I don't even remember what the hell assignment it was even for.

I've been trying to do better, but I've mind been a tad bit lost this pass few weeks. Plus, I'm having a hard time concentrating. It's like when I try to listen to the lesson, my mind goes blank and I can't remember anything that was just said or understand anything that I just wrote. I have no idea why this is happening.

But the fact that's my mind been busy thinking about other things isn't completely my fault. If there was someone to blame, I would like to blame Edward, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. It was because I know in my heart I was doing the right thing by visiting him as much as I could. But right after or before, I have to study for something. Then when I sat down to read or look over my notes, I started to worry and stress about Edward. I couldn't help my mind from drafting to him every minute or two.

Which brings me to the cherry on top of my fucked-up sundae. I was alone. I have no one to help through everything. My mom was dating a new guy, Phil Dwyer. I really like him, he's a cool guy and he's good to my mom. He might be a little younger than she needs but who was I to judge about the age difference in relationships. The thing was that he kind of took up all her time. He was a retire baseball player and was now a baseball coach at my old high school. He had enough money from both jobs, so he could afforded to spoil her, which is exactly what he did and that keeps them running around almost every other week. So I didn't get to talk to her as much as I wanted to. Plus when I did and mentioned Edward, she says something to piss me off and make regret dialing her number.

My two best friends were gone as well. Alice was on a fashion scholarship. And because of it, she was sending a semester in Paris. Right now that's where she was. She had classes with me before she left and when she comes back, she has to take a few more classes and then within a month, she will be back in classes with me. I couldn't wait for that because I needed my best friend. I couldn't talk to her on the phone because I keep forgetting the time difference and I'm too lazy to keep track. Guess that's my own fault through.

My other so called best friend was gone too. Mister Jacob Black thought it was a good idea to leave me after he graduated high school. His girlfriend got accepted to some college in California. So being on as tight a leash he's on, he followed. I understood that, I really hate that he wasn't here, but I understood it. He calls every once in a while but it's not the same.

But I still have Jasper and Emmett, right? Hell no. Emmett and Rosalie found out the truth about Edward and I and they stop talking to me. Jasper followed his sister. He told me sorry, but he had to be with his family. Understood that, doesn't mean the shit didn't hurt. And Emmett, well Emmett was the same as Jacob, being on a tight ass leash that if they stepped out of line, the girl would be right behind them to hit them on the back of the head. It seems like that's the source of all my problems, people following others. So I repeat, I had no one.

So that was the list of my problems and why it seem like I was always so damn stressed all the fucking time. At times I feel like pulling out my hair. But then I look at the big pile of bull shit in front of me and realized that stressing isn't doing me any kind of good. Which doesn't do anything but make me stress out more.

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think of that stuff right now. I was supposes to be focus on something, but I forgot what.

I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me. I turned to the front page to see the word 'Exam' in bold on it. That's right I was taking a test. Damn it, I must've blanked out again. I have to stop doing that. I have no idea why it's been happening so much lately.

I turned back to the page I was on and looked. As I looked down, I tried to find the answers to the questions in front of me, but nothing was coming up. I remember taking notes on this. I remember studying as well. I even remember taking them with me when I visited Edward so he could help me study, and he did; at least I thought he did. But now nothing I studied before was coming up.

I felt my hand shaking as I put my fingers in my mouth to bit my nails. I needed to pass this test. If I get one more C, I can pretty kiss my college years good bye. I closed eyes to try and come up with something. Nothing was coming. I groaned. Damn it, I cannot afford to fail. I wish my brain would come up with something.

Then I felt my feet and hands get numb. I tried to shake them so some blood would flow to them, but nothing was happening. I stopped and looked at the test again. Still nothing. I was going to fail and there was nothing I could do about it. I rested my elbows on the top of the table and place my head in my hands and shook it.

There nothing I could do; I was going to fail out of college; my best friends would love where they are and never come back to me; my mom would forget she has a child; and when my boyfriend gets out, he will see what a fool he was for falling for me and leave. Oh my god, my world was falling apart. It was crashing into a thousand pieces and there was not a damn thing I could do.

I felt my palms get moisten from the sweat that dipped from my forehead. What was I going to do, what was I going to do? God, my life fucking sucks. Why the hell can't I do anything correctly?

I started hearing my breathing getting heavy and fast. Then I start to feel the thumping of my heart against my chest. Man, this stress is making my heart race.

I placed my hand over my heart and tried to slow my breathing. But it wasn't working. In fact, I think it made it worst. I started getting dizzy. I felt like I've been spinning in circles like when I was a child and I would put on one of my long skirts and spin to see the bottom go up like one of those Spanish dancers I saw on TV. I would spin and spin until I fell on the floor. One time I threw up and my mom told me not to do that anymore. I felt like that now; like I was about to throw-up.

I released my hands from my head and leaned back in my seat. The room was spinning. Did I spin around? I started to rock slightly. I was lightheaded. And I couldn't get my breathing under control.

"Bella, are you okay?" one of my classmates said in my ear. I tried to nod, but couldn't.

"I can't breathe." I said softly.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Swan?" my professor said.

"I can't breathe." I said again.

"She's sweating; She doesn't look too good." I heard some people saying.

"The room is spinning." I said. "I can't breathe." I repeated. My breathing got heavier. The last thing I heard was I gasp, before I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

XXX

What happen to me? I closed my eyes and I don't remember much after that. the most I remember was this dream I had. Well, I wouldn't call it a dream since I wasn't a sleep; more like a vision. It had Edward in it. That wasn't so weird since most of my dreams now had him in it. It was the only time he was with me. but usually of us never getting caught or something. This time, Edward was escaping.

He told me he did it to be with me. I told him he had to go back before he got caught. He told me couldn't because he couldn't stand the thought of being away from me anymore. Then he pressed his lips against mine. The most real feeling I had in all my dreams (or visions, rather.) but then I told him I would run with him. one might think I would be tired of running, but I wasn't. I would run with him forever if it meant we could be together.

Then, like the dream I had so long ago, I heard gun shots. Then what I saw, made my heart stop. his chest had a hole in it and he was bleeding all over the place.

"Oh my god, Edward." I exclaimed as I tried to sit up, but something was connected to my arm slammed me to back to the bed. "Ouch." I said out loud as I rubbed the back of my head where it came in contact the wrong way with the bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone say in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded to the person I didn't know who asked. My eyes were still closed so I don't know who was talking to me. but the voice sounded familiar. I heard it before. It sounded like the only voice I wanted to hear. "Edward?" I questioned as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the familiar brown eyes but it wasn't him.

He chuckled. "Close." He said with a smile.

"Carlisle?" I asked in confused.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a serious now.

"A little lightheaded." I said honestly.

"That's to be expected." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked. I propped myself on my elbows and looked around. I saw white walls. I heard a beeping in my ear. I turned to it to see a machine measuring my heart rate. I looked to the other side of me to see and IV that was connected to my arm. That must be what yanked me down. I looked to the front of me. My door was open so I saw people in hospital gowns, white coats and scrubs walking pass. "I'm in the hospital?" I asked as I laid back down. I looked at him to see him nodding. "Why?"

"One of your classmates called and we brought you here. You passed out during one of your exams." He explained looking at my chart, I guess.

"Passed out?" I questioned.

He nodded. He looked up at me from the chart. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Do you remember what you experience before you blacked out?" he asked.

I looked at the ceiling to think about it. "I was sweating, dizzy, I felt lightheaded. My hands and feet were kind of numb, I guess. I remember having a hard time breathing." I told him everything I could recall.

I looked at him to see him writing and nodding. "I had a feeling that was it." He said like he figured something out.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Bella, you didn't just pass out from lack of sleep or something. You had an anxiety attack." He told.

I looked at him confused. "An anxiety attack?" I questioned.

He nodded. "It's something that happens when a person is overly stressed for an extend amount of time." He sat on the side of my bed. "Bella, sweetheart, have you been stress a lot lately?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

He nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going to help you get it in order so this doesn't happen to you again. Wait here and I'm going to talk to the nurse that brought you in."

"Where am I going to go?" I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I'll be right back." He said as he got off my bed and walked out.

About an hour later, he came back in with a small bottle in his hand. "What's that?" I asked with a crooked eyebrow as Carlisle walked back over to my bedside.

He held the chart under his arm and held up the small bottle in his other hand. "This is for you." He said handing the bottle to me. "Start by taking two every day, one in the morning and one at night, for about four to five weeks. When you feel you don't need them anymore, come talk to me. If I think it's a good idea, you can cut it down to about once a week. Come again, and then I will tell you if you take them only when needed." He ordered. I nodded to everything he was telling me, locking it deep in my memory. I looked at it, and saw what it said.

"I'm crazy now, great." I mumbled.

"You're not crazy." He said.

"I sure feel crazy." I said as I eyed the bottle.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Everyone has anxiety and everyone handles it differently. Some people just get overwhelmed by it. It doesn't make you crazy." He said to make me feel better. It didn't work.

I just shrugged. "I guess."

"How is she doing?" I heard someone say. I didn't look away from the bottle to see. I didn't really care. I figure it was a male nurse or another doctor or something.

"Ask her yourself." Carlisle said. Then he looked at me. "Feel like having company?" he asked.

I sighed and placed the bottle next to me then shrugged. "Why not?" I said figuring it have been the nurse that brought me in, or maybe my mom and Phil.

"Okay. You guys can come in now." he said to the person the door. I looked at it and saw Jasper come in; followed by Emmett pulling Rosalie.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I snapped, but asking Carlisle, popping up again; more carefully this time so I wouldn't be yanked down.

"They wanted to see if you were okay." he said.

"Well, I'm fine so tell them to leave." I said to him, looking away from them.

"Fine by me." Rosalie said as she started for the door. She didn't get far because Emmett held on to her hand.

"Bells, we care about you." Emmett said.

"You sure as hell have a funny way showing it." I snapped.

"I probably should step out." Carlisle said before leaving me in the room with them. We haven't talked in a year, almost two, and I was fine with that. At first I was upset and try to talk to them, but they never answered my calls. So I figured I didn't have to have them. Yeah, I wanted them, but I didn't need them. So I was fine not talking to them. But most important, I didn't want our first time to be because I was in a hospital bed. I would feel as if it scarred my pride in some way.

"Why the hell are we here?" Rosalie asked her brother and now husband.

"For once, I agree with her. I don't want you guys here any more than you want to be here. So do me a favor and get the hell out." I snapped again.

Rosalie started for the door again. Again Emmett held her. "We're not leaving you Bella." Jasper said to me. I rolled my eyes as I laid on my side to not face them. Then I felt a weight on my bed. I didn't turn to it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Bella, I think we should talk."

"I don't want to talk you. Get out." I snapped.

"Bella."

"Jasper, just leave me the hell alone."

"Bella, we do care and we do want to see how you are." Emmett tried to convince me.

"Emmett, if you guys really cared, you wouldn't shut me out for two years. And you would have waited until I was in a damn hospital bed because an anxious attack to think that was a good time to come talk to me. Now get the hell out."

"That's what we want to talk about." Jasper said.

I turned slightly to them. "What took you guys so long to talk to me?" I challenged in a softer voice.

"Rosalie." Emmett said. she rolled her eyes. Figured that was it.

"Plus, we didn't know what to say. We miss you and we think it's been too long."

I looked from Jasper to Emmett and back. I sighed as I fixed myself to sit up and lean against the wall behind me. "Fine…talk."

_*End of Flashback*_

That was the day that Emmett, Jasper and I began friends again. But it was a reason I kept that day from Edward. This was why. I didn't know how he would react to it. Maybe like he's acting now.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" Edward said more slowly; bring me back to the past. I shook my head to get the memory away so I could focus on what was happening now. I blinked a few time before looking at him. I looked at the bottle in his hand.

"Those aren't your razors." I said.

"I know that." he said.

I wanted to roll my eyes. I said more for me than him. But I'm sure he didn't know that. "Where did you find those?" I asked.

"Next time you want to hide something from me, maybe you keep it in the fucking medicine cabinet." He said.

"But they were in the back, behind everything." I said.

"I still wouldn't call that the best damn hiding place." He replied.

I got what he was saying, but the thing was I put them there for a reason. The reason being I knew nothing he would need would ever be that far back in the cabinet, so it was the perfect place to hide them but still keeping them in arms reach when I needed them. No one would be able to find the bottle unless they were either looking for it. I could help but get the feeling that what he was doing. I felt my space being invaded. Because of that, I felt myself getting more angry than sorry.

"You couldn't have seen them unless you were looking for them." I said out loud what I was thinking. I looked at him then stormed into the bathroom. I looked in the medicine cabinet and grabbed what he was suppose to have. "This is what you were looking for." I snapped and pushed the pack of razors into his chest.

He caught them before them fell. "That's not the damn point I'm trying to make. The point is that I fucking found them, not how I found them." he said back as he tossed the pack of razors in the sink.

"That is the point Edward, because means you were going through my things." I said.

"Okay firstly, I wouldn't say it's your things, it was in the fucking medicine cabinet in the fucking bathroom. And second, you haven't answered the damn question, which was what the hell is this?" he asked holding the bottle to me.

"You need to stop swearing at me." I told him. I was going to tell him anything if he kept sending curse words all over the place. I get that's his new thing, but I don't even answer my mom when she swears that much. Usually when someone curses more than twice at me and I didn't start it, I get up and walk away. I don't know why I was still here talking to him. I should've walked away a long time ago.

"I will when you explain to me what the hell this is." he snapped. Was he trying to compromise with me? I don't compromise. That's for someone who gives a shit about what the fight was about; I didn't. He didn't have a right to get as mad as he did when he didn't even know what they were for. He jumped to conclusions. I never confirmed it. I didn't decline it so that probably made it worst. But if he would've asked me correctly, I probably would have told him. But right now, I could care less about this.

"I don't feel I have." I said as I snatched the bottle out of his hand and started to walk away from him.

"So, you are not going to explain that to me?" I heard him from me.

"I don't have to explain shit to you. You're not fucking in charge of me." I reminded him.

"Now who needs to stop swearing?" I heard him mumbled.

"Whatever, Edward, my point is you're not my father so I don't have to explain myself to you." I told him.

"I'm not your father, are you fucking serious? You have this crazy idea that I'm trying to be. I'm not; I'm just trying to look after you." He said.

I snorted and stopped. I turned to him. "As if I need it. News flash Edward, I'm not two; I don't need you to hold my hand. When are you going to get that?" I asked then turned away from him. I started walking towards the stairs.

"You sure as hell act two." He said before I could go down the first step.

I stopped and turned to him. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Let's be honest, Bella, you do some pretty stupid shit sometimes." He said.

I folded my arms in an insulted stance. "Like what?" I challenged.

"Exhibit A." he said as he snatched the bottle out of my hand and show it to me.

I took it back out his hand to show him. "In case you forgot how to read, it says 'Prescribe to Isabella Swan.' And in cause you forgot, I'm Isabella Swan. So if anyone is act stupid about this is you. You're the one snapping about something you know nothing about." I told him.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked

"Because, Edward you don't need to know about every tiny thing."

"Tiny? Bella, that's not fucking tiny. You're taking drugs." He said, cutting me short.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic; they're prescription. It's not like I got them from some shady drug dealer in a dark ally or something." I said as I turned away from him. I started walking away from him again Another case of someone who's out of the loop thinking they know more about the damn situation than the person who's actually in the loop. "Either way, I don't want to tell you, so it doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does." He grabbed my wrist and turned me to him. I looked at his hand then at him. Was he going to force me to talk to him?

"Let me go." I said in a dead serious tone.

"Are you going to fucking talk to me?" he asked.

"No."

"Then no."

I looked as his hand again as his grip slightly tightened. "Edward, let me go or I swear to God it will be the last time ever you touch me." I threaten in a face that said I was serious as a heart attack and a voice to match.

He promised me he would never do anything like that. I know it was years ago, but I still remember if as if he tells me everyday. I don't care how much I loved him, if he let his angry get the better of him and broke that promise, I was going to leave and never look back.

He looked at me like he was thinking about if he should or not. Then I felt my wrist be freed from him grasp.

I started walking away from him again. "Bella, would you stop fucking walking away from me? That's why I grabbed you." He said behind me. So he knew what he was doing before he did it; interesting.

"Edward, why the hell does it matter?" I snapped, getting back to the main point. I actually wanted to get away from him after that and no longer talk about anything.

"Because that shit was in my house and I would like to know why."

I gave a dark chuckle. "Your house? please; you don't pay anything here. It's more like my house." I said.

"You seriously just fucking went there? Okay, then. It's more like my dad's house if we're playing that damn game." He shot back.

"Bottom line, it's not yours. This hasn't been your house for three years." I reminded him. I was at the base now. I don't know where I was going; I just needed to get away from him. which wasn't working since he was following me anyways.

"Well, it still would be if it wasn't for…" he stopped in mid-sentence. That made me stop too because I think I knew what he was going to say.

I slowly turned and glare at him. He was frozen in his place. "If it wasn't for what?" I said. I slowly walked towards him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it."

"No, go ahead, Edward, finish it."

He breathed hard. "Bella, just leave it alone. It doesn't matter." He said through his teeth in a warning voice, hinting that I wouldn't like what he had to say. But I didn't find in me to care.

"Oh now why would I do that?" I asked in an upset tone, telling he wasn't getting let off that easily. "You had no problem saying a moment ago, so say it now. This would this be your house if it wasn't for what?" he closed his eyes placed his hands over his face and took a deep breath, as if trying to breathe out his angry. "Finish the damn statement, Edward." I yelled at him. "If it wasn't for what; If it wasn't for me?" I asked, already thinking I knew the answer.

He moved his hands to his hair, but didn't open his eyes to look at me. "I didn't say that." he said.

"Were you about to?" I asked. He shook his head. "Yes you were. So say it." I challenged him. he looked away. I felt hot tears roll down my face. "Why are you trying to save my feeling now?" I challenged again. "Weren't you just thinking that a few seconds ago?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Bella, you're the one who started it with all this 'this is my house' shit." He snapped. "And you know damn well that is not the point of the fucking argument." He reminded me.

"No the point is we hurt each other when we're pissed, now. Oh yeah, that's fair." I said sarcastically as more and more tear ran down my face.

"You get to hurt my pride, but I say something; it's fucking World War III. Yeah, _that's _what fair." He snapped back in same way.

I shook my head wildly. "Edward, that not the same. What I'm hearing that you're blaming me for you being sent away. Is that what you're doing? Is that what you did? Did-did you blame me?" I said hardly getting the words out. He still said nothing as he looked at the wall. I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down. "Edward, answer me." I opened my eyes. "Did you blame me?" I asked again.

He looked at me. "Fine, you want to hear it so badly, I'll tell you. Yes, yes I did. my first year in that hell hole, all that came to my mind was that I wouldn't be in there if _you _didn't kiss me; if _you _didn't let your friend push you into my room and talk to me and make me admit my feelings; and _you_ didn't think it was a good idea to try and seduce your teacher. Yes, I had inappropriate thoughts, but _you _were the one that just had to make them come to light. There I said. Does me saying any of that makes you any happier?" he said in an angry voice.

Now I knew the tears were coming down. "Oh my god, you bastard!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. I successfully made some space between us, but the few inches he stumbled back wasn't enough for me. "I can't believe that you just said that." I said in a cry.

"You wanted to hear it." He said in a voice that said he didn't care. That made more tears come down.

"I didn't think you would actually say all that, you jackass." I snapped at him. I backed away from him. I couldn't be near him. Even the space that was between us was still too close. I walked over to the coffee table.

"Now where the hell are you going?" he asked me.

"Why do you care, I'm just the stupid teenage girl who ruin your life, remember?" I yelled angrily through my tears as grabbed my phone and the car keys before I walked to the door.

"That's not what I meant." he yelled back.

"Yes it was and you know it." I said as I put on my jacket.

"Bella, that's your problem. You have a problem and instead of dealing with it, you run and find the easiest way out you can." he said as I walked towards the front door. I turned and looked at him. "Tell me I'm wrong." He challenged.

I shook my head. "Screw you, Edward." I said to him right before I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

XXX

I sat in the car crying. I don't know how long I sat there since everything was off and I had no track of time. But after a while, I started the car and started to drive somewhere. I didn't know where to go, but I just knew I had to get out of the drive way before he saw the car still there and came out to talk to me.

So I drove. I learned when there's something to much to handle, I try walking away if I can. So, yeah he was right, but I would never tell him. And when something happens in the house, no where in the house seem to big enough space from the person. So I drive until I knew longer feel the pull on me anymore. Sometimes, it was blocks; other times it was miles.

It seem like this was the one of the times where it was going to be miles.

I really didn't know where I was going, but somehow I ended up at the park my dad use to take me to when I was no than seven or eight. I found myself going there a lot when he left and more when he died.

The parking lot was empty since it was sometime after nine. I picked the space closest to the park itself so I wouldn't have too far to walk. I got out and dug my hands in my pockets as I walked to the merry-go-round. Ironic that I would sit somewhere with the word 'merry' in it when I'm upset about something.

I sat there and slightly turned myself with my foot on the ground. It was the only way to turn yourself without getting up. Then you would have to spin it then risk bursting your chin when you try and jump on it. The only way I knew that because I actually tried it when I was younger. I remember getting stitches in my chin.

I also when remember how my dad uses to spin me on this and I would beg him to go faster when I was already going pretty fast. I threw up on his shirt. When we got home, my mom yelled at him and told him I wasn't suppose to be spinning like that because I get sick. That was before their many fights so he just chuckled and told her she was over reacting.

Even though, I was border line hating him before he dies, I didn't hate him when he did so I missed him sometimes. I wonder what he would think about this whole Edward thing. I use to wonder if he would have tried to get Edward out when he saw how much we love each other or would he be right there to put the handcuffs on? If my dad was here and tried to get him out, it would've saved us the fight we just had.

Thinking of that brought tears to my eyes.

I couldn't believe he said that; any of that. Was he really just saying what he thought I wanted to hear or did he really think that? Did he really blame me? I can't tell someone how many times I asked myself that as I drove and cried.

I always had a feeling he did. And why shouldn't he? I never understood why he didn't, I mean it was like the Forks High student body or his sister had a problem blaming me for something that was clearly my fault. Maybe he didn't want to add salt to my already stringing wounds. Then why say it now? It's not like that's the right thing to say to someone when you use found out they were, as he puts it, "taking drugs".

I took out the bottle from my pocket to look at it and twirled it in my hand. I wonder if I was trying to find some kind of answer on the label. All I kept see was my name and the kind of drug it was; maybe that's why he freaked out like he did. I hated these damn things. They were the reason we fought. I knew they would be trouble but Carlisle said I had to take them because if I didn't, I would have more anxious attacks. 'Cause, apparently a lot of things like to screw me over.

I noticed my hand was having a hard time holding on to the bottle because it was shaking. I closed my eyes and sat like I sat on the bedroom floor on his first night and tried to breathe deeply so it would stop. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It was still shaking. The yoga breathing was something Carlisle told me to do when I feel stressed and see myself shaking. Most of the time, it works; but there are times when it doesn't like now. The only reason it didn't because I wasn't clearing my mind. It only works when I get rid of all the negative thoughts that caused me to shaking in the first place.

I couldn't clear my mind this time though. I was still stressing. He says when that fails, take a pill. The pills were only a last result.

I looked at the bottle in my hand. I didn't want to take one. Some part of me was telling that if I took one, I was proving Edward right in the fact that I was weak and stupid. Okay, he didn't call me weak, but it was implied when he said he was looking after me.

As if I was completely clueless without him holding my hand and guiding me like my brain didn't work all. What the hell did he think I was doing while he was gone, sitting in a white room with padded walls and a jacket where I couldn't move my arms?

I looked at the bottle. Does this answer my question? I wouldn't have to take these damn things if he didn't leave me. Why did he think that was a good idea? Oh right, it wasn't his choice. It was my fault he had to go. I sighed. Then my sigh turned to heavy breathing.

_Okay, okay; I'm taking one. Just stop freaking out. _I told my body, hoping it would send the message to my hands. They stop shaking enough to take off the top. I poured a small and white and green pills in my hand and popped them in my mouth. I know this would work better with water, but I didn't have any. So I choked them down, dry.

I sat there until I felt them start to work. My breathing when back to normal and my body was no longer shaking. I felt relaxed.

I got of the merry-go-round and walked back to the car. I didn't want to be here anymore because it didn't help like I thought it would. I knew I just wanted to talk to someone. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to hear someone else opinion on this. I drove to the person who was closest to where I was.

When I got there, I had to ring his bell for him to open the door.

"Yeah?" his voice came through the speaker.

"Open the door." Was all I said.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you when I come up. Can you open the door please?" I waited when there was silence afterwards. Then the open buzzed, telling me it was opened. I opened and jogged up the stairs to his floor.

He was waiting at the top by his door by the time I got up there. I walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. He was surprised at first before he hugged me back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I have to talk someone." I told him.

"Okay, let's go inside so it won't be heard all over my floor." He suggested. I nodded. I removed myself from him and walked into his apartment. I walked over to his couch and flopped on it. I rested my head on the cushion behind me and placed my arms over my eyes. "You want something to drink?" he asked after he closed his door.

"Water, please." I mumbled. I heard him walk away then the facet run, then him walking back into the living room. I removed my arm when I heard he was close. He put the glass in my open palm that was held out. "Thanks, Jasper." I said before I started to drink.

"Anytime." He said as he sat in the only other chair in the room. "Bella have you been crying?" he asked. He must just now notice my sure tear stained cheeks and red eyes. I pulled the glass away to give a nod before drinking again. My throat was dry. "Is that what you need to talk about?"

I nodded as I put my glass on the small coffee table. I looked at him. His face was telling me he was waiting. I sighed and leaned back again. "Edward and I had a fight." I told him as I looked at the ceiling.

"What, the poster children for the perfect couple had a fight?" he said with a tease voice.

I gave a small, very small, chuckle. "Jasper, you of all people should know that your brother and I are far from the perfect couple." I told him. No one knew that we started our relationship with a fight. I'm not even sure if I told Alice that. I kind of like it when they saw us all happy and smiles and no fighting. Too bad that wasn't always the case.

"Right." He said. I shrugged. "So what did you guys fight about?" he asked. I sighed again as I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small bottle again.

"This." I said as I tossed it to him then leaned back.

"Your anxious pills?" he asked after a moment. I nodded. "What's wrong with these?" he asked.

"Read what kind of drug it is." I told him in a tired voice.

"Prozac?" he questioned. I nodded again. "So…I still don't get why you guys fought." He said as I heard him sat the bottle on the table.

I sighed again as I looked at him. "He saw the bottle and freaked out. I got mad that he got mad, and it just happened." I told him the gist of the fight.

"Why he freak out?" he asked.

I sighed again. "I don't know, Jazz. He's your crazy ass brother, you tell me. He probably thought I would overdose on them or something."

"You've been taking them for three years, why would he think that? Unless…" he stopped and looked at me. I looked away from him for I knew what he was thinking. "You never told him." He concluded.

I looked at them. "Could you blame me? You know as well as I do, he doesn't like to hear about things that he can't fix. He goes into dad mode when he does." I told him, trying to defend myself and my reason for never telling him.

"Bella, you can't expect him not to be mad when you were hiding something like that. Drugs are serious. Even medical ones." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, you sound like him. And he would've gotten worried about nothing. I thought it was better if he didn't know."

"And how did that work out for you?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow, telling me he knew the answer. I shook my head and looked away from him again. "But I guess I can understand why you didn't. He does go a little over board trying to fix the unfixable." he said. That made me look at him again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, he's not like that with just you. He's like that with everyone. He thinks he knows was best for everybody, but it's only because he cares. And if he thinks he can stop things before it hurts the ones he loves, he will do anything in his power to do so." He explained.

"But when is he going to get that people can make they own decisions and if we fail, he just going to have to deal with it?" I asked, really annoyed by the fact that he does this all the time.

Jasper chuckled at me. Something told me he was hiding something. I looked at him with a confused face as if to ask why was he laughing? "Bella, has Edward ever told you what happened when Emmett and Rosalie first started dating?" he asked.

I shook my head. "He just told me that they started dating sometime when they were in high school, why?"

"Because it has a lot to do with what we're talking about. I'm sure he told you when our mother died, him and Emmett started hanging out with Rosalie and me more." I nodded. "Good, this will be an easy story. Well, Emmett saw how Rosalie acting to everyone. She was snappier."

"You mean she wasn't always like that?" I interrupted.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, she wasn't always a bitch, if that what you mean." He said what I was thinking but didn't what to say it out loud.

He concluded. "Anyways, one time we all were at a party and a song came on. Rosalie said she was going to go the bathroom. After about an hour or more, she didn't come back. Emmett said he was going to check on her to see what was taking so long, but he really wanted to see if she wasn't kidnapped or something." He said shaking his head. I gave a small chuckle.

"Anyways, Edward and I told him she was fine and that she was probably was just dancing with a guy or something. But he said he didn't trust that because we were at a party where we didn't know a lot of people. So he went to check on her anyways.

"It was a good thing he did. Turns out she was crying in the bathroom the whole time. The song that came on was a song her and our mother danced to or something, I'm not entirely sure. He came back and told us what was happening and that he would take her home. We said we would come with him and we left the party.

"After that, Em and Rosa started to talk and hang out more. It got to the point where they would go to movies or something without Edward or me. We didn't think anything of. Then after more than a few weeks of that, we started joking about how they might be dating behind our backs, but we thought they were just jokes. That was until one day.

"Edward and I were going somewhere and we were going to see Emmett wanted to come. We called his house, but his mother told us he was already over our house. So we went to see if Rosa seen him. But we made the mistake of walking in her room without knocking." He said.

"Oh no." I mumbled as I bowed my head down. I think I had a feeling of what was coming next. Nothing ever comes from someone walking in without knocking first.

He laughed. I guess he knew what I was thinking. "Yep, we walked in on the making out on her bed."

"Gross." I said shaking my head.

He laughed again. "At least you didn't see it first hand. It took me weeks to get the image out. Anyways, Edward was pissed. I don't think I ever seem him so mad. Before they had time to explain, he grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt, dragged him all the way down the stairs and pushed him out the door. As Rosa and I followed him, she was yelling at Edward to stop. When the door was closed, he turned to her and told her she couldn't date him. She reminded him that he wasn't her father."

"That sounds familiar." I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "Yeah, it seems to be girls' favorite line for him. Well, he told her if Emmett touched her again, he would hurt Emmett so bad that they won't have to worry about doing anything. She didn't talk to him for weeks; but the end of it, she came to Edward, Carlisle and myself and told us they were dating. Carlisle and I welcome to a family he was already a part of. But once again, Edward pissed. This time, Edward's fist had a nice talk with the side of Emmett's jaw." He said with a slight chuckle.

"He punched him?" I asked confused. He nodded. That didn't seem like something Edward would do. I wasn't sure he was telling the whole story. "You sure Emmett didn't say anything to piss him off. You know he's a tool."

"Yes he is; but for once in his life, he was quiet. And Edward hit him before any of us to stop him."

"Did they fight?" I couldn't help but ask. I was happy when he shook his head.

"I pulled Edward back before they could, and Rosalie held back Emmett. After that, three of them didn't talk for a month. I felt like the odd person out." He said closing the story.

"You're always in the middle, huh?" I questioned. He chuckled with a shrug. There was question I was unsure of. "Why was Edward fighting so hard to keep them apart?" I asked.

"He knew how Emmett was." He said with a slight shrug.

"Meaning…" I said, hoped he would abrogate.

"Meaning he knew how he treated girls." He explained.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

He sighed. "Bella, when we were young, Emmett was a player. He lost his virginity to a junior when he was in eighth grade."

"Don't want to know how you know that." I interrupted as I shook my head.

"Good because I wasn't going to tell you. Anyways, after that, he thought he was God's gift to women everywhere. And he became kind of a hit-it-and-quiet-it kind of guy."

"How do you know that?" I asked this time.

He gave a smirk. "Where you think I got all my lines and tricks?" he asked.

I looked at him for a second. Then it clicked in my head. I groaned loudly. "Ugh, you took tips on how to hook up with girls from your little brother's friend?" I complained in disgust just as loudly.

He just chuckled. "Hey, he was getting girls that shot me down. I had to see what he had that I didn't. When it came to girls, Edward and I looked to him like some kind of god."

"You guys were repulsive." I complained.

"We were teenage boys." He corrected. I rolled my eyes. I didn't see the difference. I thought teenage boys were not in their right minds to begin with. That's one of the reason I started dating a teacher. "So when it came to Rosa, Edward thought Emmett was using the excuse of our mother's death to hook up with her."

"Emmett wouldn't do that." I said out loud what I was thinking.

"No, we all saw that, but Edward didn't. The point is when Edward thinks he sees something dangerous ahead, he would try to stop it before anyone else see it. Sometimes it works, other times, well..." he stopped to shrug, figuring I knew the rest. I nodded. "So you have to talk to him about it, because he's not going to know he's being a complete jackass. He just thinks he's doing what's best."

"So it boils down to me talking to him." I mumbled. He nodded. I sighed. What's with him and Alice and talking all the damn time? How come any problem Edward and I have can be figured out by talking? More importantly, how come he and I never see it until someone points it out?

As if on cue, my phone rang. I took out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I made a disgusted sound as I rejected the call and slammed the phone on the table. Seeing his name just made me mad all over again.

"That was him, I'm guessing." He said. I placed my hands on my head and rested on my knees then nodded. "I could've sworn we just talked about him." He said.

I looked up at him. "We did, and I will, but not tonight. I need time to think." I told him.

He nodded. "Understood. Well, since you're here, how 'bout a drink?" he asked with a smile.

I gave him a confused look. "You mean like alcohol?" I asked, he nodded. "You sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Why not? I think you could use a drink." He said.

I shrugged, not caring too much to do anything else right now. He took that as a yes. He got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw he move around the small kitchen. He came back with two glasses with ice in each. He went to a cabinet and pulled a bottle.

"What is that?" I looked at the bottle with reddish-brown liquid in it,

"This is my favorite bottle of gin. It cost like thirty dollars a bottle so I only buy one at a time and I drink it only when I have a lot of thinking to do." He explained.

"Then why buy it?" I asked as walk over to me.

"Because it's the best damn thing you will ever taste." He praised it as he sat down on the table next to the glasses. He sat in the seat was in before getting up.

I looked at the bottle. It was half empty. "Looks like you think a lot." I said as I continued to look at it.

"Bella, I'm retired soldier, a lot of things run through my head." He said. I just shrug. That was to understand. I've heard when soldiers come home; they're not the same as when they left. "You want a drink or not?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. I picked up the glass and held it out to him. He picked up the bottle and filled my glass.

To thinking about stuff, I said to myself before taking the liquid on a trip down my throat.

XXX

We had a few more drinks after that. We continued to talk. I forgot about what we were talking about as soon as we went to a new topic. Then out of nowhere, I found myself laughing. I didn't even know I was laughing so hard until he said something.

"What the heck are you laughing so hard for?" he said with a chuckle. Laughing is contiguous, especially in our state of mind.

I shook my head. "I had no idea." I told him honestly. Then I felt myself getting light headed. I place my empty glass on the table and laid on my side. "Why is the room spinning?" I asked as I placed my hand on my head.

"I don't know, but think we've had enough." He said. I heard him grabbed the glasses and bottle.

"How can you tell?" I asked as I peeked through my finger to look at him.

"Because when the room starts spinning, that's a sign to stop." He said with a smile.

"I should have stopped a long time ago then. " I mumbled as I rest my head on the pillow that was closer to me.

"So you're sleeping here tonight?" he asked.

I nodded. "I am in no kind of state to drive." I chuckled.

He chuckled back. "Right and plus Edward would kill me if I let you drive home drunk." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not drunk; a little tipsy maybe, but not drunk." I corrected as I shook my finger at him. I could tell he was a little more sober than me. Well, then again, he was use to drinking since he did own a bar. His tolerance was always a little higher than mine.

"Same difference." He said

I chuckled then looked at him. "You should know as well as anyone when I'm drunk." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I guess you're right." He said as I tried to get comfortable on the couch but I couldn't. I groaned. "What's wrong with you?" he replied to the groan.

"Stupid jeans." I groaned. I looked at him. "You got something I can sleep in?"

"Like what?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, an old t-shirt and some shorts or something."

He nodded then went into his room. I placed my arm over my eyes and waited for him to come back. As I did, I did realize that I was a little buzzed. I could feel it and that's probably why I felt myself getting light headed. I'm glad he took my cup away.

I felt some light weight fabric land on my stomach and heard a light thump on the floor. I didn't remove my arm from my eyes, but I guessed it was some pajamas he threw on me and a blanket or something on the floor. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"Sure. I'm going to bed." He said. I nodded.

I removed my arm and looked at him. "Jasper." I called after him. He turned away and looked at me.

"Yeah Bella?" he asked.

"Thank you for talking to me tonight. It helped." I told him with a serious face.

I never told him, but I really appreciate him as a friend. He was one of the only ones who could talk me down.

When it comes to my relationship with Edward, Emmett and Jacob can make me laugh, Rosalie is someone to complain to and she will do it back and Alice will just nod and comforts me. I think he is the only one who will talk me down from a cliff because he will call me on my crap as well as Edward's.

"You're welcome. You know you can talk to me anytime." He told me.

I nodded. "I know, thanks. Good night." I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Night. And don't worry, darlin' everything will be fine." He said.

"I'm hoping for that." I mumbled as he walked into his room and closed his door. When he did, I knew I was alone now. I sighed and got up to change my clothes. He gave me an old shirt and some pajama pants. My guess was they were too small for him or something. When I pull them to my waist, I had to pull the drawstring all the way out so it could be somewhat tightened. They were a little big since he was kind of the same size as Edward.

When I was done changing my clothes, I put the clothes I was wearing on the chair he was seating in so I knew where they were in the morning. I flopped back on the couch and laid down. When I did, the scent from the shirt hit my nose. I sighed at it. Even though it was Jasper's shirt, it reminded me of Edward.

I need to talk to him.

* * *

><p><em>hi guys, how was it. please keep R &amp; R-ing. love u guys.<em>

_Luv & Rockets_


	7. The Talk

_hey people_. _once again, sorry for the hold up. (i feel like i keep saying that.) but worry no more people because i have good news, i'm pass my little writer's block and i have been on like a writing roll for the past few weeks. i'm on summer break so i've been writing a lot so there will be more chapters to come. we'll be finish with this thing in no time, but sadly, i dont know about my other stories._**  
><strong>

_anyways, if you've notice by now, i use my A/N as my little soap box. first i want to talk about the MTV MA. last year was much better in my opinion. nd i'm starting to grow a small liking to Kristen, but i wish they would stop giving her the mic. she just awkward and not have good mic skills. and twilight won best kiss for the fourth in tye row.i dont think no one else is getting it until they stop the movies so..., yeah. oh yeah, and wat was up with that Vampire Diaries final ep. a few weeks ago? were they serious; smh, crazy.  
><em>

_i had more to talk about, but i dont feel like typing it. plus, i dont think anyone watches Pretty Little Liars or ABDC, so it would be a wasted. anyways, i'm happy to announce that i am posting not one, not two, but FOUR. but reread, you read right, 4b new chps at one. like i said, i've on a roll and i want them up.  
><em>

_here's the first one, enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Talk<strong>

Somewhere along the night I felt myself with the blanket wrapped loosely around me and I was laying on my stomach.

I was having a dream that a bell kept ringing in my ear. I wanted it to stop, but no matter what I did, it didn't. and it didn't help that my head was hurting. "Stop. Stop, please. Please stop." I groaned. I put my pillow over my head but I kept hearing it. "Stop it, please." I groaned again as I held the pillow tighter.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard a voice. It had an ascent so I knew who it was.

I shook my head. "Ringing in my head. Jasper, make it stop. Please make it stop." I begged. I heard him walking.

"Relax, it just the phone." He said.

"Turn it off." I told him.

"You sure? It's Edward; he's been calling for about an hour." That could be why I been hearing ringing in the last three dreams. "You should talk to him." He said.

I shook my head again. "I will, but not now; when my head's better. Turn off the phone." I told him. I heard him sigh and a button press.

"Hey Edward." What the hell; I told him to turn it off not to talk to him. What was he going to tell him? I hope he doesn't make me talk to him. I didn't know what to say yet. "She's still here. She's fine. No, she's asleep. I have her call you later." He said to his brother. I gave a slight smiled. Then I hear him press a button again.

"Thank you." I mumbled under the pillow.

"Sure. I don't feel like hearing the screaming. I have a headache." He said.

I gave a slight chuckled. Him and I both. "Don't worry, because I don't feel like it. I have one too. I guess we didn't stop early enough not to have hangovers." I gave a light joke.

I heard him give a small chuckle. "I'm making breakfast, want some?" he asked. I nodded. I removed the pillow to look up. I saw his bare back walking away.

"Don't you own a pajama shirt?" I asked him. This is one of the few times I saw him without one.

"Yeah, and you're wearing it." He said from the kitchen.

I looked down and saw I was in a gray shirt with the word 'army' in black bold lettering. I shook my head. "This can't be the only one you have." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "No. but what will be the point of wearing one?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just seems like the normal thing to do." I told him.

"Because Edward always wears one." He teased.

I chuckled. "That is completely different." I told him.

"How so?" he asked as he moved around the kitchen to do something. I couldn't see what he was making from how I was laying on the couch.

"Because he doesn't always go to bed with one on, for some reasons or another." I told him with a small smile.

"And who said those reasons don't apply to me?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, considering that _I_ slept here last night and not one of your one night stands, I would I say it didn't." I said to him in an all-knowing tone.

I heard him chuckle. "Habit then, I guess. You want me to bring you a plate?" he asked. I guess he was done cooking now.

I sighed hard. "No, I'm coming." I should've said yes. I didn't feel like getting up. But then again, I know I would have to at least sit up to eat. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped around me as I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting in a chair and looking at a newspaper. When did he get that? I didn't hear him moving until the damn phone woke me up. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

He shrugged. "About an hour, maybe more."

"Huh, I didn't hear you." I told him.

"I know; you were sleeping like a damn rock. I heard you snoring all the way in my room." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see me. "Whatever. I so do not snore." I told him.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." I gave him a glare as I place the blanket in the only other chair in there. I noticed his table was small and the chairs were all non- matching.

As I walked pass him, I slapped him in the back of his head. He didn't take time to hit me back for as soon as I did. he hit me in the back with the newspaper. "That wasn't nice." I said as I hit him on the shoulder. He rolled the paper up and smacked my hand. It sent a stinging through my arm. Did he have to hit me that fucking hard? I think I heard an echo from it. "Ow! Stop that." I complained as I held my hand to me.

"Then stop hitting me if you don't want to get hit back." He said as he unrolled the paper.

I sighed as I walked over to the counter. A smile came to my face when I was what he made. Yay waffles. It was a rare time when we had them because Edward thinks they too time consuming to make and aren't worth it. But I love to make them because they were my favorite, especially blueberry. I grabbed a plate and fork to put two of them on there. I walked back to the chair and sat down after putting the blanket behind me on the floor.

As we ate, he didn't take his eyes off the paper. So we ate in silence. After a while I noticed that he was folding up the paper. "Finished?" I asked.

He nodded. "Nothing's really happening in the world today." He said. he grabbed his fork and started eating again.

As he ate, I notice he still had that scar on his chest that I saw years ago. It didn't look like it was fading at all. "Why do you have that?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me. When he did, I knew it came out like I was being nosy.

He looked at me. "Has anyone ever told you you kind of talk a lot in the morning?" he asked, with a smirk that told me he was joking.

I smiled back because I knew what he was doing. Too bad it didn't worked like he hoped. "Do you not want to talk about it?" I concluded.

His smiled dropped as he shook his head. "I don't care because I'm not ashamed of it." He said.

'Then how did you get it?" I asked again.

He took one more bit before saying something. "I really don't remember actually. I was doing a search of the area I was located in. everything was going good and everything was clear. I was about to head back to my camp when there was an explosion. I don't know where it came from or how it happened, but I got the wrong end of it and blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the med core tent. There was a bandage across my chest. I asked them what happened and they said my suit tore and I caught the wrong end of a shard of glass and some of the flumes made me pass out. They said if they did work soon, I would've bled out; it was that deep."

I looked at him with serious eyes. "Wow. Was that all that happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, lucky. I could have came back much worst."

I looked at my plate to see it was empty. "Is that why you left?" I asked softly then looked up. I could tell this was a touchy subject for him. Whenever he talks about it, he keeps it short. In fact this was first time that he actually talked about his time in the army. He never even said why he left four years ago; not even to Carlisle. He said he was fine because he wanted be here for me while Edward was gone because around the time, he was the only who knew why I was so upset. I never thought about because I needed someone help me through what I was going through, but in the back of mind, I knew he wasn't telling the whole story.

"I didn't leave, Bella. I was honorably discharged." He said sharply. He grabbed his plate and mug and walked over to the sink.

"Don't want to talk about it?" I concluded again. This time he shook his head. "I understand." I grabbed my plate and cup and walked over to the sink. I placed in there and stood next to him. "If it means anything, I'm glad you did. You're my best friend and I would miss you too much." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Thanks. It does mean something." I would've miss him. Who else would talk me down when I get mad at Edward? Where would I have gone last night? I know he was fighting for the country, but I like it better when he's here. Call me selfish, I guess.

"I should get ready to go home. I bet his worried sick." I said.

he laughed. "You know he is."

I gave a light chuckle before I walked into the living room to change my clothes. I sat on the couch to change into my jeans I had on yesterday. I stood up to take off the shirt and replaced it with my own. When I pulled my head through the hole, I saw him standing the doorway from the kitchen.

"Sorry." I said as I finished pulling my shirt over my body. I said that because I didn't feel right dressing in front him. I know we're just friends and he tells me all the time he doesn't see like that. But it still felt a little weird for a certain reason. What's weirder, I get all nervous when he walks in on me changing a shirt, but he can walk around with no clothes like it's nothing. It is. I'm stupid to think it's not.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I shouldn't have walked in like that."

"Yeah, but I should have went into the bathroom." I told him.

"You're right. You should of." He chuckled.

I chuckled back. "Which is why I'm sorry." I told him as I sat on the couch.

He walked over and sat down in the chair he sat in last night. Without thinking about it, I moved farther away from him to sit on the other side of the couch. "You don't have to be uncomfortable around me now." He pointed out.

I looked at him. "I kind of do." I said as I started to look for my shoes.

"Why?" he asked. I looked at him with a serious frown. He knew why I did feel uncomfortable. I didn't get how he was so cool. But I learned a while ago that when someone say forget it, they do. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at me. "I know that. But we gotta stop thinking about that."

I sighed. "I know. I try, but I can't. it's just…" I stopped and shook my head.

"Bella, it wasn't on purpose. We were off our ass wasted. It wasn't like we planned it."

"Then why haven't we told Edward yet?" I challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Because it was nothing." He stressed. "You and I both know that. You know my brother and we both know he would get pissed over nothing. No need to raise his blood pressure and give him a heart attack at 28. We agreed it didn't happen and it won't happen again." he said.

I sighed hard "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. There's no need to be best friends one second and then creeping over eggshells the next." He explained.

I nodded again. As always, he was right. He and Alice was more like than he knew.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow behind me. I kind of did want to go home yet. The reason I left was still racking at my mind. I still couldn't believe he blamed me. I was thinking about that all night, even while I was going to sleep. "Since we're such 'best friends', mind if I stay another night?" I asked.

"Not ready to home and face the music?" he asked as he looked at how I sat. I shook my head.

I sighed. "I really don't want to go home yet." I confused.

"Why not? I thought we agreed that you have to talk to him for him to realize how much of a jackass he's being." He said in confusion.

"Yeah, but our fight wasn't just about my pills." I told him. I realized we never talked about the other reason I left last night.

"Then what was else was it about?" he asked.

I turned my head to him. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. I didn't know how he would take what I was about to tell him. Would he take his side or mine? Or would he be in the middle?

He nodded. "Sure Bella. Anything." He told me.

"But it's something I didn't tell you last night." I said. he nodded for me to continue. I sighed and turned my head again to look at the ceiling. "Did you know he blamed me?" I asked a rhetorical question.

"What?" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "He told me before I left. Hence the reason why I left. I couldn't around him."

"I could see why." He said.

I turned to him again. "Did he ever tell you?" I asked a serious question.

He shook his head. "I don't think he told anyone." He told me.

I gave a dark chuckle. Of course he didn't. Edward Masen, always want to be the good guy. Sometimes it hurts more than helps. "Why would he; that would make him look like a jackass." I joked darkly. I turned my head again to look at the ceiling. I placed my hands over my eyes and rubbed them hard. I guess I was trying to rub the sleepiness of out them. Of trying to rub some sense in my head.

"I always thought he did." I sighed hard. "Now I know for sure through. And why shouldn't he?" I wondered out loud. Right. Why shouldn't he blame me? I had no problem hating myself. So why did he had a such a problem with it. It would be like getting mad at a bee for stringing you. It's what it's supposed to do.

"Because he has no right to." Jasper said, breaking my thoughts.

I removed my hands and looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault." He said.

"You don't have to make me feel better Jasper." I told him as I looked to the ceiling again.

"I'm not. I'm saying because it's true."

I fixed myself so I could face him. "Yes it is my fault. I'm the one who fell for my teacher." I told him, going back to reason this whole little thing started.

He shrugged. "Everyone has a crush on their teacher at one point or another." He said simply. "I remembered when I liked my fifth grade teacher." He said.

I shook my head. "Not the same."

"How so?" he challenged.

"Because you never kissed your fifth grade teacher." I told him.

He chuckled. "That is where you are wrong, little Bella." He said. I looked at him with a confused face. He couldn't mean what I think he meant. "I did kiss her. I was staying inside for recess because I wanted help. She was sitting next to me and was leaning in close. She was explaining something and the next I knew, my lips were on her." He said with a smile.

I asked the question before I could stop myself. "Cheek or lips?" I asked.

"Cheek. It was the only place I could reach." He admitted.

I started laughing. He could always make me laugh. "No way." He nodded. I laughed again. "Wow. Sounds just like me. Besides, that's different. You were ten or eleven and it was cute. I was seventeen and it was weird; for both of us. I avoided him for weeks because I didn't want to give him the chance to talk about it. I didn't _want_ to talk about it; I wanted to forget I made a complete ass of myself." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right. That is a little weird." He said.

I popped up and looked at him with a glare in my eyes. "Weren't you trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault?" I asked as I crooked an eyebrow.

"You're right. I am, sorry." I breathed hard as I leaned back and stared at the ceiling again. "It really wasn't, Bella. if anything, it was his own stupid fault." He said as if he was annoyed.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Because he was the one who liked someone he had no business liking." He said.

"But he told me we should wait. I was the one who pushed him toward it."

"He should've held his ground better."

"I shouldn't have tempted him."

"He should've kept looking at you like a student and not someone he met at a coffee shop or something."

"I shouldn't have dressed so sexy to get his attention."

When I said that, he laughed. I looked at him as if to ask what was funny. "I'm sorry Bella, but I saw some pictures of your high school days and you were not sexy. You were cute and maybe border line hot, but not sexy." He said. "At least not to me anyways."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Good because it wasn't for you."

"Now Alice…" he started.

"Shut up. We're not talking about her. We're talking about me." he rolled his eyes. I sighed. "Anyways, when I did that I should transfer out of his class."

"You would've still seen him around school."

"I should have never gone to talk to him about it."

"Yes you should've." He said. I looked at him as if to ask why. "Because if you didn't, he would've been confused, you would've been confuse. Then years later, even if you both are married, you would've been thinking what could've happened, what should've happened, what would've happened." He explained.

I sighed again. "That's what Alice thought too." I said.

"The girl is smart." He said. I wanted to roll my eyes. I didn't know if he really meant that or if he was just looking for a reason to speak holy of her.

"Well either way, it was still my fault; and it still will be whenever you get finish trying to think of excuses." I said as I sat back and folded my arms in frustration. I didn't understand why people couldn't just let me feel sorry for myself.

He shook his head. "I'm not making excuses; I'm just telling you what you're not thinking of. And whenever _you_ get done trying to think of excuses, it wasn't your fault."

"Jasper I…"

"Bella, did you call the police, did you go out in public where everyone saw you, did you kiss him during class, did you try to do anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.

I thought about it. I didn't do any of those things. I mean we did kiss during school hours even though we said we wouldn't. But it was always after class or Alice was there to tell us when someone was coming. "No, I guess not."

"Exactly. So as far as I see it, you did nothing wrong. The only you did wrong was fall in love with someone who wasn't your own age. And that's wasn't your fault. It's your parents for having sex too late." He said bluntly.

I covered my ears and shook my head. "I rather not hear about my parents' conception, please." I whined.

He chuckled. "You're such a baby. I know damn well you're not as innocent as you're making yourself out to be. Remember that Christmas morning when we shared a bathroom, Miss Loud Screamer." He smiled with the most annoying smirk. Even my face was burning from the embarrassment from that day, I threw a pillow at him as hard as I could.

"Shut the hell up; that is so not the point." I snapped at him, as the pillow hit him in the face.

He laughed as he tossed the pillow to the floor. "I'm just saying. You can't help who you fall in love with. And it didn't help the fact that he happened to be your teacher." He said.

"I guess you're right."

"You know, that might something else you need to talk to him about?" he said.

I nodded. "Gosh, what is it with you and that pixie and me talking to him about stuff?" I teased him because he and Alice had the same idea when it comes to us having an issue. We just got to talk about it.

He chuckled and shrugged. "It's always good to have things in the open." He said.

I shook my head. "Sometimes it's nice to have things stuffed tightly in a tiny jar." I joked with a smile.

"Not when it comes to a relationship." He said as he smiled back.

"This coming from a guy who fucks random girls with ease but when it comes to the one he actually like, he can't talk to her without sounding like an idiot?" I asked as I tiled my head to the side in a teasing matter.

He took that as a chance to throw the pillow back at me. "Stop bringing that up. We're going to get there soon or later." He snapped back.

I didn't do anything but laugh at him. They need to get here fast then. "Whatever." I mumbled as I stood up to stretch. As I did, I covered my mouth to cover a giant yawn. When I did, I smelled what the gin mixed with sleep did to my breath. I groaned. "I think I should brush my teeth before I go." I said out loud. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?" I asked him.

He started thinking. "I think so." He got up and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a small shoebox. "Any color you prefer?" he asked

"Red." I said in a confused tone. I heard plastic being moved around in the box. He took out a small package and tossed it to me. I saw it was the size of a toothbrush which told me it was new and unopened. "Okay, I'm just going to ask. Why the hell do you have a shoebox full of toothbrushes?" I asked him as I caught it.

"Well, when I go out and come home with someone, she usually doesn't want to leave without freshen up. So I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just kept some extra ones here." He explained.

I shook my head. I can't believe he keeps those here for his one night stands. At least he takes care of the girl he screwed for the night. It doesn't make it any better through. "You know if you want to have a chance with Alice, you're going to have to stop all this whoring around town?" I told him. Yes Alice knows he's a player, which is why she hadn't taken that step towards him. She really likes him and doesn't want to be another notch in his belt. I can't say I don't agree with her. If the man printed out pictures of all the girls he hooked up with, I was pretty sure he could give Playboy a run for its money. Okay, I might be exaggerating, but I still think it was a lot.

"I know, and I've gotten better. You're the first girl who slept here in a while." He said.

"And I was on the couch." I added with a chuckle.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"But still. When you get with her, can you tone it down some more?" I asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to get." He said as he went to put the box back. I wondered how close they actually were to dating each other. I hope it was closer than we all thought. And they talk about Edward and I. they should take their own advice and just fucking talk to each other.

I sighed hard. I walked in when he walked out.

XXX

When I got home, I was surprise to see that he wasn't waiting for me with the front door opened. I walked in the house to see he was lying on the couch. He was wearing the same thing I left him in. his body was still and his eyes were closed tightly. He was sleeping. He must've went to sleep after he talked to Jasper this morning. That was good. Maybe I could sneak pass him and avoid this talk for a little while longer. I should have stayed at Jasper's house. I would have if he didn't say he had to get ready for work and nearly pushed me out of his apartment.

I thought I was ready to face Edward, but I wasn't. I wasn't ready to face him or what was said. I needed more time to think. I needed to think about me and him and us together. And most importantly, I needed to think about what I was going to say to him when we do talk. If I don't talk to him now, it will give me more time to analyze our relationship.

There was only one to find out and talking to him now might not help me.

I quietly turned to the door and slowly opening it. After trying so hard not to make a sound when I closed it, I was trying even harder not to make a sound to let him know I was leaving. I wanted him to think I never came home and not that I came and left.

"You finally decided to come home?" I hear his voice. He must have wakened up when the damn door creaked. Stupid thing; it's making really hard for me to sneak out. No use in trying to now. I closed the door and turned to him. his eyes were open now – half opened, but still – and they were staring at me. "Or you still trying avoid confliction?"

"Were you awake this whole time?" I asked as if that was the only thing I could think of to say to him.

He shrugged as he sat up and rested against the armrest. "Long enough to hear you walk in then open the door again as if you were about to walk back out." He said with the same emotionless tone he's been talking in since he first spoke. "You were, weren't you?" he stated, but I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

I shrugged. "I needed more time to think." I told him, not declining that I was, in fact, trying to leave again.

"Or more time to run." He stated.

The statement made me mad. It reminded me of when he suggested that I ran from my problems instead of trying to face him. I wouldn't say he was wrong.

When my parents were fighting and separated, I ran to Alice's house. When he got arrested, I ran to the same place. But then when my mom and I got in a fight about him, I ran to him. I ran to him again when Rosalie and Emmett found out about us. The difference between the first two things and the last two things were that when I ran, I ran to him; like any other time.

I like running to him because he holds me. When he holds me, he comforts me. Even if he isn't sure that things will turn out for the better, he still makes me feel safe. As if I could believe in the better side of fictional love stories. But when we fight and I had to run away from him, who will make me feel like that when he's being a jackass?

I crossed my arms and shrug. I didn't want to give him a hint of what I was thinking. "I don't like to fight."

He got off the couch. He walked over to me. "You think I do." He said.

I shrugged again. "Well, you don't act like you don't." I commented.

He glared at me like what I said hit a soft spot. "I don't. I hate arguing with you. but when you scream and snap at me instead of talking, I get angry. I am human."

"Yes, but it's not like you try to control your anger." I said to him getting infuriated myself. He spoke as if was my fault we fought last night when it wasn't. if it was anyone's, it was his. He could have just simply asked me instead of cursing at me like he was some kind of strict parent. When he did, I got a little defensive.

He shook his head at me. "You make it sounds like I get off on yelling at you or something." I looked away from him, not giving him an answer. "If you honestly think something like that, you're not as smart as you was before I left." He mumbled, repeating the same thing he did said last night.

I turned to look at him again, but he was walking away from me. "I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to. I implied; you know, kind of like what you did last night." He said as he kept walking to the kitchen.

That wasn't fair. I didn't imply. What he said was spelled out loud and clear; no need for implications. "I didn't imply anything, you said it." I said following after him.

He stopped and turned to me. "And you never gave me a chance to say anything else." He said.

I crossed my arms. "Are you going to explain it now?" I asked.

"That depends; are we going to talk like adults or are we going to fight like children again?" he asked.

I turned my head away from him. "You started it." I mumbled.

"That sounds awfully like a child arguing to me." He pointed out.

I looked at him. I shook my head. "I don't want to fight. I'm tried of being at each other's throats." I told him.

"So we're going to talk." He stated, not asking.

I started at him. I wanted to talk but…"Not now. I'm tired." I said. I turned away from him and starting walking away. I needed more time. He wasn't going to give it to me, however. He grabbed my arm before I got too far. He started pulling me to the couch. "Edward stop; didn't I just say I was tired?"

"Oddly at this point, I don't care." He answered. He sat on the couch and pulled me down with him. "Talk." He ordered me. I turned to face forward. I sat there pouting and tight lipped like the child he assumed me of being a few minutes ago. "I have all day, you know." He reminded me.

"Where the hell you want me to start?" I asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He shook the bottle to get my attention when he saw that I still wasn't looking at him. I looked at him then roll my eyes away when I saw what he was holding. "Where did you get those?" I mumbled after seeing the extra bottle of pill Carlisle ordered me to keep.

"Your book bag." He answered as he set them on the table. If I got mad this time, I would have a better reason. He actually did go through my things this time to find something he had no business looking for. The only reason I had them because Carlisle thought it was better to keep an extra bottle in my bag for when I'm not in the house. "So why do you have them?" he asked.

"Are you going to yell and swear at me again when I don't give you the answer you want?" I asked him bitterly.

I heard him sigh hard. "I'm trying to be open minded about this." He answered. I sat on the couch, still with my lips pressed tightly together. Something like this wasn't something I could just easily talk about; not even to him. I don't know why I couldn't tell him about it but I knew one thing; I hated those damn pills and wish I didn't have to take them. "However, I can't do that if you don't talk to me." I looked at him. I saw he was holding serious concern for me. I could see his feeling from the look in his eyes. "I talked to you about my job situation; it's your time to talk to me."

When he put it like that, how could I not?

I started when I started feeling depressed, which was near the middle of my senior year. It was when I got accepted to my first choice school with a scholarship. I wanted to tell him as soon as I opened the letter, but I couldn't. The time I found out, it was somewhere around eight o'clock and visiting hours have been over for an hour. Meaning he couldn't get calls or visits. That's when it really snuck in that he was gone.

I continued by telling him how my depression did nothing but get worst as time went on. I told him how I felt like everyone was leaving me and I couldn't stop it. That was around the time I was slipping in my classes and my depression switch into full on stressing out. I told him about the anxious attack I had during an exam and how I was blacking out a few times for a couple of weeks before. I explained how no one expect Alice and my mom – beside Carlisle, of course – knew about them for the about a year. I told him it was because I was embarrassed about them.

When I was done, I didn't look at his face. I couldn't even glance at him the whole time I was talking. When I did, however, he wasn't giving anything away that would explain what he was thinking. So I didn't know what he thought of the pills or how I felt or, most importantly, of me.

"Say something." I sighed.

"Do you still need them?" he asked softly.

I shook my head as I tuck hair behind my ear. "Not as much as before, no."

"What changed it?" he asked. I shrugged. I acted as if I didn't know, but in truth, I didn't want to tell him. I know exactly why my stress started to die down. My best friend came back to Forks, I started visiting my mom more and mostly, because Edward came home. I didn't think letting him know that was important. The essential thing was that it calmed down.

"Why haven't you told me until now?" he asked.

"Like I told you, I was embarrassed about taking them." I repeated to him. "That was one of few." I mumbled.

"One of?" he repeated, obviously hearing me anyways.

I sighed. "Come on, Edward. You're not the one to be okay with things you can't fix. It's not your fault; it's just the way you are." I told him.

"Well, can you blame me; I don't like seeing the people I love hurting." He explained in annoyed tone.

When he said that, that made me think of what he said. What he said was the rest why I left last night. Since we were turning turns talking; I would say now was a pretty good time for him to take his. "Speaking of hurting and placing the blame…" I stopped and tried to look at him. when I saw he didn't know what I was talking about, I looked down at my hands that were now folded in my lap. "When exactly did you start blaming me for sending you to prison?" I choked out, trying to keep the tears that were fighting their way to come down again.

He sighed hard. "I still can't believe I admitted that." Admitted? So he didn't just say that to hurt me. That made me a little bit better because he wasn't being the complete jackass I thought he was. But as soon as I started feeling better, the feeling was sucked away. I lost the feeling because he actually did blame me. In the long run, I think I would have just taken the fact that he just said it to be mean.

I sniffed in an effort to push back some more tears. "Well, you did. So, when?" I asked again.

He sighed again. "It wasn't my first year there." He started. I looked at him through the tears that were blurring my vision. I wiped my eyes clean. I saw he had his head in his hands. He lifted his head and rested it on his hand. He looked forward as if he couldn't bare to glance my way. "It was my second. When you didn't visit me as much; when you couldn't take my call nor return them like before."

When he explained all that, I understood. I knew why he would think what he did. "It was when I started my first year of college." I concluded. He nodded slightly. "You thought I stopped caring." I went on. He nodded again. "How the hell could you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella." He groaned as he stood up. He started pacing back and forward. "Seeing you every day for an hour then talking to you when I could was the only thing keeping me going. When it stopped for that time being, it was the longest fucking months of my life. I couldn't take it. I was driving myself insane."

I stood up. "Edward, that's not fair. You know why I couldn't see you like I wanted to."

"I know." He said rolling his eyes, but still pacing. "I know you were trying to adjust to your first year of college and you didn't have time." He stopped and looked at me. "But that's just thing, when I needed you; it seem like you didn't have time for me." he sighed and sat down on the couch again. "I understood and I was proud of you, but damn it, that didn't make the shit hurt any less. And everyone kept asking where you were and why you stopped coming to see me." he stopped and shook his head. "I can't tell you how many fucking fights I got into because some damn jackass said you found someone else. The pure thought made me see blood red." He mumbled.

"You fought?" I asked, surprised. That would explained all the scars all over his torso. He never explained them and I never asked because I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

He shrugged. "More or less. Anyways, the more comments that were made and the less I saw of you; I don't know, I guess I needed someone to blame. And because I felt abandon again, you seen like the easiness choice." He mumbled the last part like he didn't want to me to hear him. Too bad I did.

"Edward, I didn't abandon you." I said softly. He shrugged like he didn't hear me. "I didn't nor did I want to stop visiting you. It was hard for me too. It's not fair that you blamed me nor is it fair that you keep lying to me." I snapped as I turned away from him.

"What the hell you mean lying to you?" he questioned, irritated now. I turned to him and he was standing again. He was angry. "I never ly-."

"Edward, I asked you more times than I can count if you blamed me. Every time I saw you, I ask 'Are you sure you don't blame me; I hate myself for sending you here.' You looked me in my face and said no. You told me numerous times that it wasn't my fault and that you could never blame me. All the while you were lying to me. Just another damn thing changed you perfectly since you got out." I mumbled the last part sarcastically before turning away again.

"What the fuck that mean?" he snapped again.

I turned to him. "Listen to yourself. You've gotten angrier and aggressive. You're ready to punch a hole through a wall because something doesn't go your way."

"Well, I'm so sorry I'm not a fucking Care Bear after being in a damn jail cell for five fucking years." He snapped bitterly.

When he said that, I felt tears starting to come. "That doesn't mean you had to change as much you did." I said soft, as I was saying it more to myself than to him. "It also doesn't mean I should be afraid of you. Edward, when you get mad, I'm terrified to be around you." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so goddamn dramatic, Bella."

I felt myself getting angrier. He wasn't listening to me. But why was I was I getting mad? I should how known better. I shook my head. "Of course you would say that. That's exactly what new Edward would say." I said.

I saw his hands ball up in a tight fist. "Don't call that me." He urged through his teeth.

I crossed my arms. I knew he was angry at what I was saying. It's gotten to the point when I can easily tell when he's pissed; and that's not because I've known him as long as I had. Like I told him, however, when he's upset I can't help but be scared. I took a few steps back before I said what I wanted to say. "New Edward."

"Why the fuck do you keep saying that?" he yelled.

"Because it's true." I yelled back.

"It's not."

"It is." I urged. He groaned loudly before turning away from me. I saw he was starting to walk away. He didn't want to hear what I had to say because he knew that something in the back of his mind was telling him that I was right. It's just like me when I ran, his pride wouldn't let him hear it. But that didn't stop me from saying it. "Just admit it Edward." I said before he got too far.

I knew he heard me because he stopped. "Admit it." I repeated softer. "You've changed. You're happy one second and ready to fight in the very next one; like some kind of light switch." He turned to me. he might be willing to listen. "When I fell in love with when I was seventeen, I knew it was right. You were kinder, sweeter, more understanding. You were comforting and I felt like I could talk to you about anything and everything. I felt your love for me was a joy and not a burden. What happened to that guy?"

"Have it ever crossed your damn mind that that guy fucking died?" he yelled. I heard a gasped right after I heard the words. It didn't take me long to realize that it was me. he yelled as if he couldn't hold in the comment anymore. As if the whole time I was talking, he was just wanting for the moment where he could fit it in. he said it as if he actually believed it. But that wasn't the reason I gasped.

I gasped more at myself because I was shocked. I was shocked because I knew that it didn't matter that he said it or how he said it; I don't even give a damn that with all his heart, he thinks the comment is true. I was shocked that I think I'm starting to believe that myself. I might have even been thinking that before now. and if the guy I knew and loved before died and our love changed, what chance did our poor, broken, little relationship have? That's what mattered because I think I knew the answer. And that scared the every living crap out of me.

I shook my head. "I don't talk about this anymore." I mumbled as I walked pass him.

I heard him sigh. "Fine by me." he mumbled as I made my way to the stairs. As I begin to walk up them, I heard the TV click on, but I knew he wasn't going to watch anything that was on.

I know I'm not the only one who hated the turn this conversation took.

* * *

><p><em>that was first one, keep going. <em>

_R & R-ing  
><em>

_Luv & Rockets.  
><em>


	8. Space is All That's Needed

****_Nothing to say here, so enjoy the second one._

* * *

><p><strong>8. Space is All That's Needed<strong>

It was days after the fight (or talk or whatever is we were calling it to make ourselves better about what was said). We walked around the house like we were two people who just lived with each other – roommates, if you will – and not like people who were supposedly madly in love with each other. Sorry, saying we were roommates is making sound a lot better than it was. At least roommates talked to each other and tried to make plans with each other. Even roommates who have absolutely nothing in common talked more than we did because they know they will be living with the other person for a long time. We didn't even act like friends who were mad at each other. We acted as if we were strangers, and even that seemed a little nice.

He stopped giving me rides to school and to the bar. I've been taking my bike; not like he cares. When I got on it the day after the "talk", he did nothing when he heard the roar of it. And I knew he did because he was in the living room when I left for class.

Not only that, but we were never in the same room with each other for long then a second. Whenever one of us was in a room and the other came in, the first person would stop whatever they were doing and walk out like something a lot more interesting was happening in the next room. One time I was making hot chocolate as I was reading a book for my homework. I heard his footsteps as soon as the microwave beeped. Not even getting my mug out or closing my book, I walked into the living room. He got me back. When he was shaving one day, I mumbled that I had to use the bathroom – the only few words I said to him – and without questions or any words at all, he grabbed the towel that was hanging on the sink and walked pass me out the door. The thing worst than one person just leaving like we do is that the other person does nothing to stop them.

Only time we were in the same room was when we slept, and even then the room might as well have been empty. Before we talked, we held each other. We slept in each other's arms. We slept so close in the middle of the bed, we might have been one person. But now, we slept with our backs facing the other, not even barely touching. We sleep on complete opposite sides of the bed. There was so much space between us, I could roll over and could still feel like I'm in the bed by myself. It's not until I wake up to go to the bathroom and come back to see his still body under the covers facing away from me is when I remember.

I know it's not as bad as it could have been because one of us would have left by now. I know I want to talk and I have a slight feeling he does too, but I can't. it's just too much to handle right now.

Which was why I was trying to concentration on my studies; but that is easier said than done. Let's just said my relationship wasn't the only thing confusing and frustrating the hell out me. in one of my classed, we're studying something I didn't get and I've been stuck on this same question for the better half of an hour now and I still didn't get it. And when I thought I did, I read something that told me I was completely wrong.

Okay, I'm sick of this. "Screw this." I groaned as I pushed my books and notebooks off the kitchen table and on the floor. When I heard the papers scatter, I rested my head on my hands.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Edward said in a bored tone, telling me he didn't care about the answer.

I turned my head to see he wasn't even looking my way but still at the TV set. I glared at him. the very few words he say to me and he can't even look my way. At least I looked at him when I asked for the use of the bathroom a few days ago.

"Why, you don't care." I snapped. He didn't make a move, not even a flitch. I sighed as I turned my head. When I did, I felt my hands shaking. Not feeling like doing those stupid ass yoga fire breathings, I reached in my bag for my pills. Then I remember a certain someone took them out. "Edward, give me my pills." I said to him as I threw my bag on the floor. I turned to him. Again, no movement. I sighed hard. I don't feel like dealing with him. I got out of my chair and stormed to the living room. "I said give me my damn pills." I snapped at him.

"I thought you didn't need them." He mumbled. His eyes didn't leave the screen as he turned the channel. I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see me. I really wasn't in the mood for this. "And anyways, I don't even have your damn pills. You took them, remember."

I sighed hard again. "Well do you know where I put them?" I asked.

He gave a light chuckle. "That would involve us actually talking to each other before this moment, now wouldn't it?" he replied. I didn't have a response for that because he was right. Why would I expect him to help me when this was the first time in about a week that we've say more than a few words to each other? I still didn't care for the comment.

I groaned as I stomped my foot. "Fine. Be that way." I said as I turned around to go back in the kitchen. When I got in there, I dropped myself back my seat. When I did, I noticed that I stopped shaking. Maybe I didn't need my pills. I just need to relax. I placed my head in my hands again. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple with my fingers. I took slow and deep breaths. I was almost there when…

"I'm not happy." I heard him said in the same tone he was using a moment ago.

"Yeah? well, I'm stressed out. What the hell else is new?" I mumbled bitterly, not bothering to open my eyes and look at him.

I heard him sigh hard. "No Isabella. I mean I'm not happy with us." He said. When I heard him say my full name like that, I opened my eyes and looked at him. he still wasn't looking at me, but I knew he was serious. The only time he uses my full name like that was when he was nothing but. No one would have gotten that the way his tone never changed since he opened his mouth, but I got it. Him saying my name made my eyes open but what he say after made me look at him because I knew what he meant.

"Really?" I asked. I already knew his answer when he nodded. I got out of my chair again. I walked in the living room again. This time I sat down. I didn't sit next to him even though there was more than enough room with him on the couch. I wanted to be close but not that close. So I climbed on the armrest and faced him. I sighed. "Either am I." I admitted.

He looked at me on the side of eye. "Really?" he echoed me.

I nodded. "Yeah; I hate the way we've changed. It seem like we're two completely different people." I continued with my confession.

He sighed as he shifted his eyes away from me and back to the television. "Well, if we both feel that way, what the hell do we do to change it?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you."

"Shouldn't you have all the answers? You're the college student." He mumbled sarcastically. I glared at him. really? Okay, when he says stupid crap like that, it doesn't help anything.

But two can play that game. "Yeah, but according to you, since you left I've gotten dumber instead of smarter. And you the Know It All god who is better than the rest of us stupid mortals, shouldn't you have the answer?" I shot back in the tone.

I saw him give a tight lipped, humorless smile. I also saw him gripping the controller tighter. "You really know how to push people's damn buttons all the way in, don't you?" he said. At least he was trying to control his angry this time.

"I guess I've learned from the best." I told him in an indifferent tone of voice.

He shook his head. "There you go again."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't want to go back and forward with him. Once again; I wasn't in the mood. "Whatever. We can go back and forward all day, but it won't solve the problem."

"It will make it worst." He agreed. "So what now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I have an idea, but I don't think anyone would like it."

He looked directly at me for the first time in a week. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." I told him as I jumped down off the couch. "I have to finish my homework." I walked back into the kitchen and picked up my books I pushed off the table a few moments ago then set them on the table. I sat down and tried to work on my work again. I couldn't focus. The reason being because I felt his eyes still on me. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes away from me. "Nothing." He mumbled.

I mumbled back okay as I looked back down at my paper. I started at the problems and started tapping my fingers. I was trying to think about what I was looking at, but I couldn't. it didn't seem like it matter. I couldn't figure anything out and I didn't care. I didn't care about this anymore. I was so temped to pushed this damn book off the table again. but I just groaned and slammed the book closed. I looked up to see he wasn't looking at me.

To be honest, I think I knew what we had to do. That's was why I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to believe it would never come to that. I wanted to think that if just don't talk for a while it will pass. But the fact of the matter is that it wasn't going to pass; this needed to happen.

I got up and walked to the living room again. this time, I didn't stop until I was in front of the TV set so he would be forced to look at me. "Bella what –"

"I know I said we'll finish this later, but I can't think about anything else right now." I cut him off. "I need to say something and you need to listen." I heard the TV click off behind me. he placed the remote on the couch next to him and folded his arms.

"Listening." He announced.

I sighed. I can't believe I was about to do this. "Rather you want to believe or not, you are a different person." he started to say something, but I stopped him. "That's okay, because I have changed myself. The problem is, we're expecting things to be the same when you got out, and it's not. We've been trying to push ourselves to each other and we keep butting heads instead. I think we need space from each other to think. And I don't think the small amount of space this house is giving us is enough."

"So…" he stood up. "what are you saying?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "I think we should take a small break from each other." I told him in a big sigh.

"As in break up." He continued.

I opened my eyes and looked down. "For a little while, yeah."

He breathed hard. "Wow."

I looked at him and he looked shocked. "Are you mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Surprised, actually. For what seem like the first time in a long time; I actually agree with you."

XXX

"Bella, do you think you can handle a few tables?" Jasper asked me as I was carrying a bucket of dirty dishes.

"Sure." I said. "Just let me take this to the kitchen first." I told him before walking through the double door that led to the kitchen. When I came back, he was staring at me like I had two heads. "What?" I asked as I grabbed a pad and a pencil.

"Nothing, I'm just surprise that you're actually doing something I asked without complaining." He said in shock.

He was right. Every time he asked me to do something, I just have to comment on it. I don't know why, sometimes it just comes out. But I wasn't in the mood to back talk him today. He should be happy and not making stupid remarks about it. I rolled my eyes. "Very funny." I said before walking away to the tables full of people.

As I was carrying a tray of food to one of my tables, I saw Alice walking though the door. "I thought I would find you here." She said.

She looked at me with that "I need to talk" face. I nodded to the bar. "Wait for me there." I told her. She mumbled a small fine then walked away from me. I went to the table with a guy with midnight black hair and eyes to match. He was sitting with someone I could only assume was his grandmother. The old woman gave me a warm smile as I set the food down. I told them to call me if they needed anything else before walking to the bar.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Alice said.

I sighed. "I figured. Make it fast I'm working." I told her as I walked to the kitchen to get another tray of food because I had about four tables to take care of.

"I know and that's what I want to talk about." She said when I walked back out.

I sighed again. "What's the problem with me working?" I asked her as I walked to another table.

"Nothing but the fact that you're working way too much. You do realize it's your day off." She commented. I froze when she said that. I was kind of hoping no one would figure that out. I would have guess Jasper knew, but just didn't say anything. I quickly unfroze to set the food down on the table.

"How do you know my schedule?" I asked annoyed as I pushed past her.

"Because I pay attention. Like I've also noticed how you leave school and come right here every day. Your mom says you're barely home." She said, referring to the fact that I was living at home again. After Edward and I made our little agreement, I pack my clothes and went back to live my mother. I was more than grateful that she didn't ask questions, but greeted me with open arms. "Why are you working so much?" she caught my attention again when we stopped at the bar.

I shrugged. "No reason."

She crossed her arms. "You know I don't believe that. You're going to run yourself into the ground, and as your best friend, I would at like to know why."

"Alice, leave her alone." We heard a voice. We looked to Jasper counting receipts. He looked at us. "She should be able to work without being harassed." He told her with a smile, hinting that he was teasing. I don't care if he was, I agreed with him. Why did it matter so much to her?

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Okay, one the only reason you're saying that is because you get free labor." He shrugged and chuckled with a small maybe. He looked back down at the papers in his hand. So that was why he never said anything. Because this wasn't the first time since I left Edward that I worked on my day off. I think it was about my third or fourth time now. "And two, it's not harassment. It's caring that she might burn herself out."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to burn myself out. I'm fine. Right Jasper?" I said waiting for him to agree right away. When he didn't, I looked at him. He was leaning on the counter.

"Actually, I kind of agree with her." he admitted.

"Jasper." I said in shock. I thought he would be the first to agree with me, especially after what he just said.

He sighed like he was hoping this would come up. "I'm sorry, darling, but she's right. You keep talking about your classes and you're working all the time now. All this stress can't be good for you." He commented.

I groaned. "Look, mom and dad, stop worrying me. I'm fine, okay?" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see it was someone at one of my tables. I walked away from them without waiting for their response. I was so happy I had a chance to get away from them and their nagging. I was fine. It wasn't like I was taking a pill every hour or something. I wasn't doing anything out of the norm.

After dealing with the table that called me, I was all over the place. I was running in and out of the kitchen. I was going in with dirty dishes and coming out with food. I was taking tables that weren't even mine. I was wiping down tables in one breathe and taking orders in the next. I gave any tips I made to my coworkers. I didn't want them. I wasn't working so hard because of the money. If that was the case, I wouldn't be working on my day off in the place. I was working so hard because I didn't want to stop.

"Jasper, do you have anything else for me to do?" I asked him when all the people who were at my table was gone. I cleaned off the tables and even washed the dishes – which I never did. Now I have nothing to do and I was at a still stand, which was exactly where I didn't want to be.

He sighed. "No, Bella. Everything's fine." He said. I knew why he was talking like he had an attitude, because he did. I knew he was upset that he and Alice didn't get though to me. But I didn't care.

I sighed. "I'm going to count the money." I told him.

"I already did." he said as I rounded to the counter.

I shrugged. "I'll count it again."

"Why?" he asked.

"I need something to do. Plus, it won't hurt anything." I told him. I opened the register and took out all the money that was in there. I counted the bills twice and the coins three times before putting it back in there in nice equal piles. "I'm going to see if they need help in the kitchen." I said when I was done. Before I could make it there, Jasper grabbed me. "Let me go." I said.

"No. you don't need to do anything else. Everything is taken care of." He told me.

I shook my head. "I need something to do." I said as I knocked his hands off me. I moved from behind the counter to find something else to do. Before I could, Alice grabbed me wrist. "Alice let go."

"Bella, will you listen to us. You need to slow down." She urged.

"I can't." I urged back.

"Why not?" both of them said in unison.

"Because Edward and I broke up and if I stop moving I'll think about it." I told them. When the words let my mouth I heard both of them gasped. I opened my eyes – I didn't realize they were closed – and when I did, tears started coming down. Damn them for bring this out of me. I went so long without crying and I was trying to keep that way. But when I admitted it to them, I couldn't stop them. "I don't want to think about it, you guys." I told them as more came down. "I can't. it just hurts too bad." I told them as I bowed my head.

"Alice, bring her back here." I heard Jasper said. Before I could ask anything, I felt Alice tugging me somewhere. I looked up when I heard the door close behind us and saw we were in the back room for employees.

When she pulled me to the bench, I released. I told them about the talk we had when came back home after spending the night with Jasper. I told him how we didn't talk to each other for about a week and when we did, we both agreed it was best if we took a break from each other. The whole time I was talking, I was crying at the same time. I didn't want to cry over this, because we agreed that we just needed time to think about things. But no matter how much I kept telling myself that, it didn't help anything.

I know we've both changed and I thought if we were away from each other, we could think about us and come back with a whole new mind set, but damn it, it was hard. It was hard because no matter how much I knew that was true. I didn't like being away from Edward. I don't know what it was, but I didn't want to admit that breaking up was the best idea. And that's why I was always moving. I was forever trying to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't think about him or about us.

"So that's why you've been staying your mom and Phil." Alice continued. I nodded. I never told her why I went home. When she first asked I just told her that I was homesick and that Edward understood. She obviously didn't think I had a reason to lie to her so she just said okay.

"So that's what's wrong with him." Jasper mumbled next to me. I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I wiped my eyes.

He sighed. "You remember when I told you if you two ever broke up, both of you would be a mess?" Jasper said. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling away from him.

"I don't feel like hear your I told you so's, if you don't mind." I said bitterly.

"That is not what I meant." He replied. "You never called me after when you got home; I figured you guys were talking. But then you still didn't hours later. I didn't really think about it until you came to work, he wasn't with you and barely said two words to me. I called him and asked what was wrong and everything was okay. he told me he didn't want to talk about it and that it was none of my business. I kept trying to call him after that but he never answered. I guess that's why." Edward never told me Jasper was trying to contact him. He must have not really wanted to talk about it if he didn't answer his brother. Jasper and Emmett were the two people he always answered the phone for.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that's upset about this whole thing." Even it was more than a neutral agreement, it still kind of hurt to be away with him. I've been with the guy for about five years now. Even when he was away, we tried hard to still be in contact with each other. Now it just seems like we both knew we're drafting away and we stopped trying to fix it.

"Maybe you should go back to him to work this out." Jasper suggested as if I was thinking out loud.

I turned to him to object but Alice beat me to the punch. "No she does, Jasper. She's right. They need a little space for each other for a while."

"But he's upset, Alice." He told her.

"So is she. And nothing's going to get better if they're both upset. They're just going to keep on yelling at each other." She countered. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Then he shrugged. I guess he figured she was right.

I sighed hard. "If you guys are done deciding my faith…" I muttered as I got. "I need to get back to work."

"Bella, maybe you should take the rest of the day off, and a few days after this one." Jasper said behind me as I walked to the door.

"No thanks." I said as I pushed through the door. I told them if I stopped I would think about it and I didn't want to. I know that was the whole point of this damn break, but the thoughts just hurt me too much.

I heard the door open again as I went to the counter, which meant they were following me. "It wasn't really a suggestion, Bells."

I looked at them and sighed again. "Guys, I really don't need you two to look after me like I'm a baby bird or something."

"Says the girl who was just crying." Alice said under her breath behind Jasper. I looked passed him and glared at her. Unnecessary low blow. When she saw me looking at her, she rolled her eyes. "Bella, we're not that watching you like a baby bird. We just think you need a break and do the thinking you suppose to be doing." She voiced an opinion that I didn't feel like hearing right now. I just wanted to keep busy; why do they feel the need to stress me out more than I try to pretend I'm not?

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I turned to someone calling for a waiter. I turned back to Jasper and Alice. "I have work do to, so if you don't mind…" I said as I walked past them to get to the table. Before I could get to the other of the counter, one of them grabbed my wrist. I looked at them. "Jasper, will you stop doing that?" I snapped.

"Bella, you don't want to listen to me as a friend, so maybe you'll listen to me as a boss. If you don't leave and go home right now, I will have to fire you." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him not believing him. He's been threaten to do that so many times before now and never followed through on it. I guess you can consider him the boy that called wolf. What made him think I was going to believe him now? "Oh please." I said, as I tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened it before I could.

"Don't believe me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Well just say you're known for empty threats."

He gave me the most serious face I have ever seen on him. "Try me."

I looked at him like he was loosing his mind right in front of me. Was he seriously thinking about taking my job away from when because I wouldn't take a break? Most bosses would love to have workers that were willing to work all seven days of the week but expect to get paid for only five. Why did I have to have the one who actually saw his employees as friends first? Talk about your damn ironic. "You can't be serious?" I said, still in disbelief.

He nodded. "Look, I'm sorry to put on the boss hat on you like that, but you need to relax, you won't listen to us and this is the only way to make sure you do." He released my wrist. "Take a few days off. Consider it your vacation or something." He said. I opened my mouth to object. "Like I said, try me." He repeated serious again.

I looked over his shoulder. I was looking for Alice for a little bit of back up. Of course I didn't get it and I knew for sure when she just shrugs. I don't know what made me think she of all people was going to take my side on this when she's the one who started this stupid discussion. I rolled my eyes as I took my apron off. "Fine." I said angrily as I stormed to the back room.

After I changed back in my street clothes, I walked out to find them talking to each other. I waved my keys in front of them to prove them I was leaving, "I'm about to go, are you two happy now?"

They both nodded. "Trust us Bella, this would be good for you." Jasper said.

"Yeah, you'll thank us sooner or later." Alice agreed.

"Whatever." I garbled as I put my jacket on. I started walking to the door without saying anything else to the two traitors.

"Enjoy your vacation." Jasper called after me. Without stopping or looking back at them, I held up my middle finger, directed at both of them. Guessing they both saw, I heard the both of their laughs. Oh yeah, now they can laugh when a minute ago they were playing "Strict and Concern Mommy and Daddy"

"We love you too." Alice replied. I rolled my eyes as I pushed out the door.

XXX

"Bella?" my mom called when I walked into the house. I placed my keys in the key dish next to the door and hung my jacket on the back of the closest chair. "Bella, is that you, sweetheart?"

I sighed hard. After years, she asks that, like I could be someone else. But I think that's a fair judgment now that she's has a boyfriend or fiancé, I don't really know what they are. But considering that his car was out in the driveway when I pulled up, I would say he was already here. "Yeah. It's just me, mom." I finally answered back. I walked into the kitchen. Half the reason because I didn't see them on the couch and the half is because I was follow a tasty smell in the air. My guess was that Phil was cooking for my mom again.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mom looked up from one her home décor magazines and Phil looked up from whatever he was cooking in the pan over the stove – yep, I knew I was right about him cooking. I don't remember the last time my mom made something besides those cookies I never got when she sends a container full to my (well, old; for the time being anyways) house – they both were smiling at me. "I told you I heard her bike, Renee." Phil said to my mom.

My mom shook her head. "I still don't understand why you ride that death trap. I'm still thinking about killing Jacob for giving you that thing." She said. I rolled my eyes. She's been like Edward when it came to my bike; very resentful and caution when I ride it – it might the only thing they agree on – ever since I fell off my bike and sprang my wrist. It was years ago, but she still gets upset when I ride it.

"It's my only source of transportation." I told her with a shrug.

"Bella, if you ask him, I'm sure Phil won't mind buying you a car." She spoke of him like he wasn't in the same room as us.

I looked at him for confermention. "I honestly don't mind." He agreed.

Ever since my mom started dating him, he's done nothing but cook for her and used his retirement money – and the money he gets from coaching a few teams here and there – on my mother. Let's just say she doesn't hate it. If I didn't know better, I would be sure she was a gold digger. But considering the fact that when her and my dad was married, she was thought of as the bread winner of the house because her job always paid more than my father's. And after years of supporting the both of us on only her paychecks, I think she just loves being spoiled; like all women, assuming. But unlike her, I kind of have a little bit of a problem with it. I shook my head at him. "That's okay. I'm fine with my bike until I earn enough." I told him.

He nodded. "I understand. Speaking of which, I thought you were working today, what are you doing home so early?" he asked. That was one of the reasons I liked him and wasn't down his throat when him and my mother started dated. He actually cared. As long as he wasn't putting handcuffs on me, Charlie never really seem like cared where I was. Maybe because he really didn't.

"Yeah, Jasper kind of gave me the rest of the week off." I told him.

"That was nice of him."

I chuckled at the ironic. To me, he was far from being nice at this point. But it wasn't something to go into because I would have to talk about why I was staying at home. They knew that Edward and I agreed on leaving each other alone for a while, but they didn't know why. I didn't tell them everything and I didn't really want to. "Yeah, I guess." I answered Phil as I ran my hand through my hair.

My mom made a disgusted sound when she saw me. "Honey, please don't do that in here while Phil's cooking." She complained.

I rolled my eyes. My mom, always with politeness. I guess I could kind see her point on this. Hair has a lot of germs in it and when someone runs their hand through it, it sends the germs flying all over the place. I gave a weak smile to Phil. "Sorry, Phil." I apologized.

He chuckled. "It's okay. Since you're here, you want to help me. I would ask your mother, but I would like to be alive for our next date night." He said with a wink at me. I chuckled, not feeling like laughing fully.

She threw her magazine at him. "I've gotten better." She turns to me. "Tell him Bella." She told me.

I nodded. "She has." I agreed. She has gotten better since I left. At least she doesn't burns a pot when she boils water anymore.

Phil laughed at my mother as he picks up the magazine. He walked over to her and placed it on the table in front of her. "Okay, sweetie." He said before kissing her head. I gave a soft smile at them. I know it was weird, but they kind of reminded me okay Edward and I – well, before he went away. He looked at back me. "You sure you don't want to help?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think I'm just going to study for a while." I told them. They both said okay as I left the room.

"I'll call you dinner's ready." My mom said after me. I gave a thumbs up before climbing the stairs.

When I got to my room, I laid on my bed. I know I told them I would be studying, but my heart wasn't in it. I knew as soon as I tried to open a book, my mind would go back to Edward. Not like it mattered because it was going to him anyways. Like now.

I still couldn't believe we were apart. Every since we got together, we weren't apart; not like this. Any problems we had, we worked it out.

But I guess compared to a "normal" relationship, we didn't have the problems other people did. While other couples' biggest problem was to make sure the other person wasn't cheating and was listening to them, we're were worrying about getting caught in an "inappropriate" student/teacher relationship. I don't care about the outcome, I'm still glad we took the chance. I would have never found out how much I loved him. I knew it was too soon for most comfort when I did fall in love with him, but it wasn't like I could stop it. I don't think I would have kissed him in the first place if I didn't feel deep in my heart that it was more than a teenage crush.

Maybe that's part of the problem, we fell for each other too quickly. When was the last time when someone fell in love too quickly did it turn out for anyone involved? I don't know when. And besides that fact, as soon as we were in love and really getting to know each other, he was ripped away from me. Maybe this is who Edward really was never got a chance to see this side of him because he was gone before I could.

Damn that Lauren. All this crap is totally her fault. I was the one living with him, but did she really have to call the cops on us? Did it really solve anything between us? I still dislike – scratch that, I fucking hated her ever since I found out what she did to him – and we're still together; well, for the most part. But I don't consider our little slip a win for her. I would be damned if I did.

But then again, was it really fair to blame her? she did let her own personally green-eyed monster get the best of her and had her aunt call the police; but in reality, isn't that all she really did? I mean, I did stay that day even when found out he wasn't married or dating anyone (who even thought the reason was because he was waiting for me?); I was sitting next to him, way closer than I really should have been. It was so close that one small lean and our lips were touching; a lean in which I encouraged. And on top of that, I didn't listen to anyone who told me to stop and wait until at least my next birthday. (Who the hell decided that eighteen was an acceptable age to be considered an adult anyways?). then when I was living with him, I made him to answer the door. Stupid door bell. Who visit someone on a Sunday anyways? Still, sometimes I think about what would have happened if he didn't listen to me. Would it have mattered; would she still have found a way to try and kill the perfectly good thing we had? I would like to say yes because I've found it much easier to blame her.

Somewhere between thinking on how different things would be different if he didn't answer the bell and still finding ways to blame Lauren, I found myself drafting in a soft slumber. For the past two or three week since I've been away from Edward, I found that's the only way I will go to sleep, when I'm not even trying. The only thing that woke me is my mom keeping her promise and calling me when dinner was ready.

I got up and went down stairs to eat with my mom and her boyfriend; is it a little wrong of me to be a tad bit jealous of them? I mean, I'm so happy for them, but I just wish mine would stop being the total jackass he's become so accustomed to. When I came down, I saw she was alone. "What happened to Phil?" I asked her.

She smiled. "He gave us the night alone." she said.

"He didn't have to do that. You can call him back if you want to." I told her, but deep inside a little happy he wasn't here. Like I said, I was a little jealous.

She shook her head. "He had to do something for the team he's coaching. I forgot, because I kind of tuned him out." She chuckled at her joke. I just smiled. "Anyways, I thought it would be better if it was just us two."

I shrugged as I grabbed a plate and sat next to her. Like every other night this week, we ate in silence. I felt like the time when I was grounded and he left for the first time. We weren't really talking then either. I just wasn't up to it. The first time, I just couldn't open my mouth and let words come out. I thought it wouldn't help me. but this time, it might so I was going to talk to her.

After dinner, she walked into the living room like the nights before. She said she wasn't going push it out me. She was giving me space until I was ready to talk. I washed the dishes while I heard the sounds of the television going in the other room.

When I was done with dishes, I walked into the living room. I was ready to talk to her. Maybe it will help me start over. "Mom." I called her attention as I walked in. she looked up at me. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, baby." She turned off the TV and moved over so I could sit down. I walked over to her and sat in the space she made for me. "Are you ready to talk about you and him?" she asked as she put her arm around me. I was happy she didn't say his name. I ready don't know how hard this would be. But I choked back the nervousness I was feeling.

I told her everything that happened over the few days before I came home. I gave her a run down on the last "Edward/Bella Drama" like I did with Jasper and Alice.

I was proud of myself when I finished, I wasn't crying. I barely had tears on my face. I found it was easier once I started. The problem that I was having was the staring part, but once I did, it wasn't as hard as I thought. The fact that I tried to avoid saying his name probably helped. I was glad she was quiet the whole time and just listened. That's what I felt I needed. I didn't feel like I want nor needed her input. She didn't say anything until she was sure I was done. Then she didn't say anything that would make me mad.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

I sighed and gave a slight nod. I looked at her. "Or at least I will be, sooner or later. I just need to stay away from him for a while."

"Aww, Bella." she moved closer to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry all this is happening to you." She said in my ear.

I hugged her back. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I will do anything to take this pain away from you."

"Mom, you being with me is helping." I told her.

"I'm glad." She said patting my back. we sat there for a moment before she pulled away. She said at me. I looked at her with a confused face. I wondered why she was smiling. "I have an idea. Let's make some hot chocolate, pop some popcorn, and watch some TV together." She suggested.

"I don't know. I have homework and I'm kinda not in the mood for TV." I told her. I really did have homework that I wasn't able to finish like I thought I would. I wanted to go to sleep early tonight.

"Oh come on. We haven't done it in so long. Plus, I got a season of Days of Our Lives." She said to sweeten the deal. That would do it. She was the reason I liked soap operas so much. We use to watch them together.

"What season?" I asked, still on the edge of turn it down.

"Fourth." She said with a smile.

That was deal breaker. Even through it was an old one, it was my favorite. I gave her a small smile. "Okay." I said. she cheered and hugged me again. "Just start the popcorn and hot chocolate and I'll be right back." I told her. I got up and walked to my room.

It took me a while because I couldn't find what I was looking for. I couldn't remember what I did with it because the last time I use it was so long ago. I came back down with a small box in my hand. When I came back down, the popcorn had a more seconds before it was done and hot chocolate was almost done as well.

When both were done, she put the popcorn in a large bowl and poured the drinks in mugs. "What took you so long?" she asked as she brought the things in the living room on a tray.

"I was looking for something." When she sat on the couch, I handed her the box. She opened it and it was hair ribbons and bows and clips I uses to wear when I was little. She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Aww, Bella. You haven't let do you hair since you were kid."

"Right now, I wish I was kid. Then I wouldn't be dealing with all this crap." I told. Then I gave her a smile as I held out a comb and a brush. "If you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I don't" she said as she sat the box next to her. she took the comb and the brush out of my hand. I took a pillow and sat on it in front of, just like I did when I was little. She didn't take time to start combing through it.

XXX

"I never understood why she never left him." I said when we were about four episodes into the season. I was talking about something that one of the characters was doing on the TV, before drinking the last of my hot chocolate.

"I didn't either; it might have something to do with the fact he's so sexy." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "I can't believe you just said that." I said, continuing to chuckle. It didn't seem like something a mom should say.

She chuckled back. "I do have eyes." She said. I looked at the guy on the show. She was right. He was cute. But I wasn't about to agree. So I shook my head. "And plus he might be…"

"Mom!" I cut her off and covered my ears incase she thought to go any further.

"Bella, sex is a part of being in a relationship." She said.

"Mom, I'm not talking to you about this." I said shaking my head.

She laughed. "So you don't hear about me and Phil?" she teased.

"That would be a no." I told her. I wish she would stop. Then I thought of something that would make her. "Okay, if you talk about him, I'm going to talk about Edward."

"Yeah, I rather not hear about your sex life with him." she said. I could almost her rolling her eyes.

"What just happen to sex is part of a relationship, mother?" I mocked her.

I heard her sigh. "Yeah; well, to pertain you still don't know what a sex-life is, let along that you have one." She replied.

I laughed at her. "Okay then; so let's stop talking about this." I suggested.

She sighed. "Deal. Anyways, the reason she might keep going to him is because she loved him." she said, getting back to my question.

I shrugged. "I guess. But it makes no since because he keeps hurting her." I pointed out before reaching up and taking a handful of popcorn.

"Sounds familiar?" she asked.

I sighed. "He doesn't just hurt me; we keep hurting each other, but I guess see your point." I said, knowing what she was relating the show to, before dropping the popcorn in my mouth. I felt her part my hair down the middle. This whole time she was just going back and forward between brushing and combing it. "Mom, have ever told you how much I hate it that you hate him?" I asked. I know I've pointed out, as in it was implied. But I don't think I actually said it point blank to her.

She sighed. "No, but it was implied. I don't hate him. I just don't like him because I was felt you chose him over me." she told me. I never knew that. I didn't think I was choosing him if there was a choice. I would like to think I wouldn't if that point ever came. But now that I think about, I could see where she might get that idea.

"I'm sorry you thought that." I said softly.

"I also felt he was taking my baby girl away from me." she continued.

"He didn't. I'm here now." I reminded her.

"Yeah, because you and him got into a fight." She reminded me.

"Oh." It seem like that was the only thing I could think of saying. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back home. You don't have to think that. He won't come between us." I promised her.

She smiled at me. "Good to know." I turned back around and let her finish doing whatever she was doing to my hair. "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I might not like anyone you ever bring home." She said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I would find some reason why he wasn't good enough for you. Edward's age was just my excuse for him." she said. When she said that, I couldn't help but think of the time when she first found out we were dating. The thought made me clinched a little. "But if I had to pick someone, I might pick him."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, he is good for you. He's smart, charming. And from what you tell me, he's sweet and caring; might care a little a bit too much sometimes, but that what comes when you fall in love with someone."

"You really think we love each other?" I asked.

She laughed. "I know you do, Bella. I see how he makes you feel."

"What, sick, anxious, annoyed?" I mumbled.

She laughed again. "Yes, yes, and yes. also like you're flowing on air and just happy when you're with him."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I see the smile you get when you two are together."

"Which is?"

"Just a happy one, like nothing can take it off."

"I don't remember the last time I smiled like that."

"I do." she said. I couldn't help but look up at her. "Hold on." she got up and when to her purse, she took out her wallet and walked back over to me. she took out a picture and handed it to me. it was a girl with long brown pigtails under a red helmet and a red and black bike. "That's you on your ninth birthday." She said, sitting behind me. "It was taken at your birthday party."

I looked up at her. "Birthday party? I don't remember having a birthday party when I turned nine."

"Well you did. You begged for it. You wanted a biker/princess theme."

"Why did I want that?" I asked, not remembering.

"You've always been a fan of motorcycles. I thought you grew out of, but that one summer when you and Jake were dating and he started taking you on one I knew it was back. Your love started because you saw a movie or something where they were riding them and it was like love at first sight. So that was the first thing you thought of when you were thinking of party themes but you said you still wanted to be some what girly. So everyone had to come in leather or jean jackets and tiaras.

"When we were shopping for party supplies, you saw this black painted bike with red stripes and white cartoon skulls with pink bows and you just fell in love with it. You told your father and me it was the only thing you wanted and you would be just fine if you didn't get anything else as long as you got that bike. We told you we're see what we could do.

"Then the day of the party, you were looking for it. When your father told you you couldn't get it right now, you ran in the house and cried. You said you didn't want to have the party anymore. Somehow we convinced you to continued it. You were having so much fun. It looked like you forgot about it, until the end when you had to open your gifts. And right after you thanked everyone, your father and I took you to the front where we were hiding the bike. You saw it and started jumping up and down like you were on a pogo stick." She said with a chuckled and shaking her head. I smiled at how happy the memory made her.

She concluded. "While I was cleaning up from the party, your dad took you out and you rode until your little legs got tired. That bike made you so happy. When I saw your smile every time you rode it, I couldn't help but smile. When I see you with Edward, I see the same smile that little girl had on her face when she rode that bike." She said pointing at the picture in my hand. I looked at it again. "And I hate myself when I say something to take it off." She said softly. I looked at her. I hated that too. She looked at me. "I will try not to do it again." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks mom." I turned to the TV and realized that we never paused it and the show was playing all this time. I rewind to where we were before. "You'll ever think she'll realize it's not worth it?" I asked, talking about the show again.

"Love is always worth it, Bella." she countered as she went back to doing my hair.

"I guess it is, sometimes." I said back with a shrug. After a few minutes, something came to my mind. "Mom." I called her attention.

"Yes, Bella." she said as she tied a ribbon to one of the ponytails.

"Do you think him and I will ever be okay again?" I asked softly as if I was afraid someone might hear.

She stopped working on my hair to sigh. "I'm really not sure, Bella." she said. Great, that didn't help me.

When she was done with my hair, we watched a few more episodes before I thought it would be a good if I went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>that was first second, keep going. <em>

_R & R-ing  
><em>

_Luv & Rockets. _


	9. A Girls' Night Out

_sorry, this one is kind of long. i really didnt mean for it to be this long. but you know when you're writing and then you look at the page count and it says 19 and you be like how the heck did that happen?_

_anyways, here's the third one.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>** A Girls' Night Out**

During the rest of the week, I stayed away from the bar and grill. I actually didn't have a choice since I was forced to stay away. Jasper insisted that is was a much needed vacation, but I called what it really was; which was a suspension. The only good thing about it was that I was still getting paid. The only bad thing, however – that in my opinion, totally weighted out the good – it gave me a lot of time to think. Because of this time to think and the fact I had no where else to go, I spent my time at the library. At least my grades were going up.

But not that my suspension was over, I got to hang out at the bar again. I know I give Jasper a lot of crap, but I love working with him. I didn't know how much until I was forced to stay away from here.

Now I was here and I was studying. "Hey!" I heard someone yell combined with a bucket being slammed next to me. I took my earbud out and looked up. I saw Jasper smiling at me. "Either order something or get out." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Leave me alone." I told him as I looked back down.

"Aww, is someone still pissed at me for making her leave last week?" he asked.

"What was your first guess, you tool?" I replied not looking up.

He laughed. "It was for your own good, darling. You know you would have ran yourself into the damn ground if it wasn't for me and Alice." He noted. I had to admit, he was somewhat right. When I was off that week, I got a lot of studying done and it gave me a lot time to think. So much so, that I was feeling a little bit better. Not much so, that I would go back to Edward; but still, better than I was when I first left. But there was no way I would tell him that. I rather not hear more I told you so's from him. So I kept my head down, as if I didn't hear him.

Next thing I knew, I was being squeezed to death from the side. "Jasper… let me the hell go." I urged, almost breathless.

"Don't be that way Bella. Don't be mad at me. I still love you; don't you still love me?" he teased as he hugged me tighter, if that was possible.

I shook my head. "Hell no. Now let me go." I snapped.

"Not until you say you still love me and thank me for sending you home for a week." He said.

"Jasper…" I urged through my teeth. He had his arms tightly around mine so they were locked down. I guess he did that on purpose so I couldn't attack him for putting me in this stupid hold.

He laughed at my struggle. "Just say it and I'll you go."

I sighed. "Fine. Thank you for sending me home and I still love you. Now let me the hell go or I'll find a way to hit you where it hurts the most." I threaten. He chuckled before kissing me on the side of head and letting me go. When I was free, I pushed him away from me. "When did you become more irritating than Emmett?" I said, annoyed as I fixed my hair. Squeezing me like that was something Emmett would do, I might even excepted it from his brother, but he always seemed way too cool to do something so childish.

He smiled "About round the time my brother left and I had to watch over you." he said. I rolled my eyes. I would say he had to "watch over me". I was perfectly capable of looking after myself. He leaned next to me and nudged me. "Aren't you glad we didn't let that little thing between us ruin our great friendship?"

I chuckled. "I thought we weren't bringing that up anymore." I looked at him. "Besides, you're become such a pain in my ass, I think I'm starting to regret it forgiving you."

He gave a shock look. "Forgetting me; as if it was my fault?" he repeated. I nodded. "Okay darling." He said sarcastically with a laugh as he pushed off the counter. He rounded it to go to the other side. "Besides, you know you're life would be nothing without me." I don't think it would be nothing, but it would be boring; that's for sure.

"Whatever."

He chuckled again. "What are you doing here anyways? It is your day off; or have you forgotten when that is again?" he teased. I gave a fake laugh. He was so funny, he should be a comedian. Freaking tool.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because you taking up space." He joked.

I rolled my eyes away from and back on my paper. "Don't you have something better to do than to irk the living hell out of me?" I garbled.

"Not today. You came to visit me on a slow day." He answered. I looked around to see he was right. It was almost empty. That was odd because it's usually packed around this time. I turned back to him. "Which means me back to the question: what are you doing here?" he said again.

I sighed. "Well, Alice was supposed to be meeting me."

"Alice?" he echoed, stopping me. As soon as he heard her name, his ear perked up and his widened like a small puppy getting a big bone (…no pun intended). All he was missing was a waging tail. They're so comfortable with each other when they're ganging up on me, I almost forget about their song and dance. "Alice is coming?"

I shook my head. When I did, I literally saw him slowly lose happiness like a balloon loosing air. I almost wanted to laugh at how quickly his mood changed. What just happen to jumpy Jasper; the one finding entertainment in pissing me off? "Yes, your little partner in crime was suppose to come. Sadly, she texted me a few minutes and told me she can't come."

"Why? Where is she? Is she okay?" he urged in a rush.

This time I did laugh; well, I chuckled. "My, my, my. Someone is sure obsessed with his crush's whereabouts." I teased; adding salt to his wound.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Bella; crushes are for children."

"So what do you call it?"

"I call whatever I feel for Alice is none of your damn business." He said.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, when it comes to me and Edward, everyone can voice their damn opinion. But when it comes to you and my best friend, it none of my damn business."

He rolled his eyes again. "Okay, it's time for you to go. You're really starting to piss me off." He urged.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, moody. I have to go home and help Phil with dinner anyways." I said as I started putting my things in my bag. I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I was about to leave, but a thought came to my mind. Saying his name reminded me of the real reason I was coming here on my day off. I mean Alice and I was supposes to meet here, but it was my idea for one reason. I turned back to him. "Hey Jasper." I called his attention.

He looked up from cleaning out a glass. "Yes, Bells."

I fixed my bag as I gulped. "Speaking of Edward; have you seen to him around or anything?" I asked.

When I said that, he got this stupid grin on his face. Almost as if he was waiting for me to bring up his brother. He walked over to me. "So, that's why you here. Trying to check up on Edward, are we?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Guilty." I admitted.

He chuckled. "No wondered I had this weird feeling of being used."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Have you seen him or not." I wanted him to get to the point since it was already out. No need to be around the bush and pertain I was actually here for his company anymore. I mean I do love Jasper, but let's be honest he was hit the nail on the head when he said he was being used. But I couldn't honestly be blamed. He was the only linked I had to Edward at this point since I was as close to Emmett as I was to Jasper.

It was his turn to hurt my feelings when he shook head. "Not around here, anyways." I sighed in disappointment.

"Have you talked to him, at least?" I asked. I felt a little bit of hope come back when he nodded. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sometime last week, I think." He answered.

"Did he ask about me?" I couldn't help but ask. It was Edward; how could I not asked if he asked about me. I wanted to know if he was thinking about me like I was thinking me. was he thinking about us, like I was?

He sighed as if he was annoyed to relive the memory. "More time than I could count." He answered.

I tried to fight the smile that was coming on my lips, but I had a feeling I was losing. Trying to get some control, I only let a small one slip. That had to mean he was thinking about me – thinking about us, at least – right? "And what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him that you were off all that week, but I'm sure you were fine." He assured me that he assured him

"Anything else?" I asked, hopeful.

He shook his head. "Bella, I really don't feel like playing a round of 21 questions, so is that it?" he asked.

"One more. Jasper, do you think he misses me?" I asked the most burning question on my mind. It was so important because I know I missed him; so much, it kind of hurts still. But if I find out that he misses me just as much as I miss him, I might go back sooner than later. Screw being strong at the point.

He sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, missing someone is what I would describe a puppy's excitement when it sees its owner after being left alone for a week. I can't even come up with a name with how he feels about you right because it's way more than a 'miss'." He explained, shaking his head the whole time. When he was finish talking he started walking away from me.

I followed him. I know I told him that was the last one, but when he said that, one more question was shouting at me and begging to be asked. "Jasper, do you think I should back?" I asked him.

"I thought you said the last one was last one." He complained as he rounded the counter.

"I know, but I really need your advice on this one." He looked at me, annoyed. "Last one, I swear." I promised.

He let out a breath. "I think…you two on your own, darling." He said before walking away from me.

Wait, did he think he would just walk away after saying something that. "What?" I exclaimed.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry darling, but I'm getting major headaches from you and my brother. I can't be in the middle."

"What the hell happen to the Jasper who thought he knew more about my relationship than his own nonexistent one with Alice? Jasper, we both need you; you can't give up on us." I complained.

He sighed. "I'm not. I'm just taking a step back and giving two a chance to figure this out on your own." I groaned as I looked away from him. that really wasn't the answer I was hoping to get from him on this. He would talk to me about his brother any other time. Why does choose now not to? Damn him and Alice and their fictional head pains. "You can work it out with us." He assured.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. See you later." I muttered as I walked away and out the door.

XXX

"That is it, Bella." Alice said one day while I was working.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her, not caring what she was about to say, as I grabbed some dishes. She was there at first to talk to Jasper, but somehow ended up bugging me.

"I tired of you be all upset." She said.

I shook my head at her. "I wouldn't call it being all upset anymore. I'm better than I was." I told her the truth. For the past two weeks I was better. I still wasn't back with Edward, but in a way it was good. I still had a lot to think about. But other than that, I was actually better. I was talking to my mom more than ever again; I was spending a lot of time with Phil (more time than I spent with my real father after a certain age); I only worked when I was supposes to and when I wasn't, I was studying; which was bring my grades up. The only thing was I still missed Edward, but it didn't hurt as bad when I thought of him.

She rolled her eyes. "Better or not; I still think you should be having fun."

I shrugged. "I have fun." I told her.

She gave a disgusted sound as she shook her head. "Bella, please. I hardly call watching reruns of soap operas with your mom, cooking with her boyfriend and working nonstop here and on your school work fun." She complained.

I sighed hard as I leaned on the counter next to her. "So what do you suggest?" I asked her.

She grinned. But it wasn't any grin, it was her special "Alice" grin. It means she was up to something and had more tricks than anyone could count up her sleeve. I had a very bad feeling about what it could mean this time. "It seems like it's been forever since we hung out; you know, just the two of us. I am suggesting one of our infamous girls' night out tonight."

I shook my head. "Can't, I have to work until closing tonight." I told her.

She sighed disapprovingly. Then as if another light blub went off in her head, she smiled. "That's fine. We could do it tomorrow. We can start early and spent the whole day together." I chuckled and shook my head at her. She can't be serious with this plan. She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "What? It's not like we have class tomorrow and I know you don't have to work. So what's the problem?" she said, nearly snapping me the whole time.

"Nothing, but beside the fact that the whole thing sounds a little juvenile." I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes. "And how, may I ask, did you get that?" she asked,

I chuckled again. "What do you expect us to do all day? Are we supposes to sit in one of our rooms, do each other hair and gush over the hottest actor?" I asked her.

"I think its Robert Patterson." She said with a smiled.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just patronizing me and missing the point. "How old are we?" I asked, taking a different approach.

She thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, you're 22 and I just turned 23." She asked.

I nodded. "Right, not sixteen. We're way too old to be having a 'girls' day'." I told her.

She laughed at me. "Bella, as always, you're thinking so small. I'm not talking about some small day in. I'm talking about something much, much big."

I crooked an eyebrow at her. "Like what?" what did my crazy best friend have in mind this time?

Her grin widened. In a minute, her face was going to break in half. "I'm thinking something like started the day at a spa, shop for some sexy new clothes." She jumped down off her stool. "Then show our new and hot looks. Maybe at new club near Seattle." She said with a wide smile. "Everyone would be looking at us as we drop it like it's hot." She said as she started dancing.

I laughed at her. "Okay, never say that again." I told her.

"Okay, shaking it like a salt shaker. Whatever. The point is we'll be dancing our asses off." She said then started dancing again. I looked around and people were looking at us. Even though I wasn't the one dancing to no music like I was crazy, I still found my face getting hot from embarrassment from all the stares.

I grabbed her and held her in place. "Stop it. People are staring at you." I urged her under my breath.

She laughed as she pushed my hands off her. "Let them." She said as she sat back down. She was never the one to get embarrassed easily like me. "If you think that was something, wait until tomorrow night."

Now I was looking at her like she was crazy. When did she hear me say yes? "I never said I was going." I reminded her.

"You never said no either and you know me; I come up with the answer I like when you don't answer." she reminded. I rolled my eyes because I knew she was right.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

She laughed. "Do you ever?"

I sighed. "No. fine, pick me up whenever." I told her. As soon as I agreed, I felt a pain in my side after hearing a snap. I groaned in pain as I held my side. I turned to the source and saw where it came from. I glared at him. "What the hell was that for, Jasper?" I snapped at him after he hit me with a whined up damp rag. Any other time abused me, I knew I somewhat deserved it, but I didn't see the point this time.

"Get back to work, slacker." He said as he hung the rag on his shoulder.

I was about to curse him out for hitting me. I was still a little pissed with him because he instead on not helping with Edward anymore. But Alice interrupted me. "It's my fault Jasper; I was talking to her." She said behind me.

He looked around to see where the voice was coming from. When he saw her, his whole badass boss act dropped like a die fly. If I can't count on anything, I can count on his thing for her to get in the way of being a boss when she's around. He ran his hand through his hair, the first thing he always does when their eyes meet. "It's okay Alice. It's just you're kind of distracting her."

She frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. I can leave, if you want." She said as she grabbed her bag.

He shook his head fast. "You don't have to." He turned back to me. "She just needs to get back to work." He said to her, but looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes sir, bossman." I mocked him with a two finger salute, adding to it. I pushed off the counter and left them alone.

XXX

The next day, Alice was at my house bright and early. Well, she came at nine thirty; which was pretty damn early for me. she claimed we were starting late because the day started two hours ago, but she knew she would have gotten something hard and heavy thrown at her head if she woke me that freaking early. She was always more of an early bird than me.

After I shower and ate a bagel with some juice – just to have something in my stomach because I didn't know when or if she was going to feed me – she pushed me out the house saying we were "burning daylight", whatever that means. The first thing was just as she promise and we spend the morning in a spa. I had to admit that the massage I was getting while Alice was getting a facial was really relaxing. Even the person doing it said I had a lot of knots in my back and shoulder. I just told him that he didn't know the half of it. I even enjoyed the pedicure and manicure that came with the package. I couldn't think of the last time I felt so relax. Of course when Alice saw my face as we left, she gloated only like Alice Brandon could.

Afterwards, we went to the mall. Of course I walked through the door doing nothing but complaining. But like any of time, I was a waste of my breath before she kept dragging me as if she didn't hear me. She pulled me into one of her favorite stores.

"Why are we in here?" I complained as we looked through the racks and racks of clothing. The store looked much smaller from the outside.

"I told you, we're looking for something for you to wear tonight when we go to that club I was telling you about." She explained for the third or fourth time.

I looked at her. "And I told you I didn't want to go. Seriously, Alice, the spa was enough." I told her again for my third or fourth time.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it Bella, you need to blow off some stress. Now stop your damn complaining. For once I can't tune it out." She looked at me. "Pick something or I will." She said.

I sighed as I turned back to the rack in front of me. I picked out something random. With all luck, if would be something good then we could leave. "What about this?" I asked, showing her a simple black dress.

She looked at it and shook her. "Nah; too boring." She said as if we were looking for something for her. I rolled my eyes as I put it back. I was about to look for something else until I heard her gasp. I looked at her. She was smiling and bouncing up and down. I was about to ask what was wrong with her, but she answered my unspoken question. "I found it; I totally found it." She exclaimed.

"What?" I walked over to her.

She pulled out and showed me a blue dress. It was dark blue and the way the small fake diamonds were shattered, it was similar to the night sky. The bottom was some kind of fold, crinkled design going all the around the bottom hem. The top was straight but it being held on the hanger with two pieces of ribbon. It was pretty there was one thing wrong with it. "Alice, the damn thing is too short for me." I told her. Without listening to me, she shoved it in my open hands. She turned me and pushed all the way into the closest dressing room. "Alice…"

She cut me off by closing the door on me. "Just try it on first and then tell me what you think about it." She said. After she closed door, I just sighed. She never listens to me. I look at the dress in my hands. I might as well try it on. There was most likely a chance she wouldn't let me out until I do.

When I got it on, I smoothed it out before looking like in the mirror. With it on, I saw how it hugged every curve and even some I didn't have. It stopped half way down my thigh. It was showing a lot of my legs, but not as much as I thought I would. It looked a lot shorter on the hanger. I was glad it wasn't that short.

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, does it fit?" Alice asked on the other side of the house.

"Yeah. It fits." I answered, still looking at the girl in the mirror. There was no way someone that sexy was me. I never knew what Edward saw in me, but I think this dress gave me a clue.

"Let me see." She knocked again. I pulled myself away from the mirror and opened door. When she saw me, her eyes widened then she smile. She touched me then pulled away any shook her finger like she was in pain or something. "Ouch, you are way too hot in that dress." She teased.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her lame ass joke. She couldn't have been serious with that. "You're so lame, Alice." I said as I turned back to the mirror.

I saw her looked at me in the mirror. "Seriously, Bella. It looks great on you." she approved.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"You might guess, but I know. You have to get it. This is it. This is your dress." She said.

"Maybe…" I was starting to consider the thought of actually buying the dress. I looked at the price to see how much I was losing. My eyes popped at the number on it. I flipped over to see if it was a sale or something, but came up short. That was the actually price. "It's not for this much." I announced.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This thing is almost two hundred dollars!" I exclaimed still looking at the tag.

"So?" she said. I forgot her dad still buys most of her clothes. With all his money, her motto is to buy whatever she wants without worrying about how much it is until the credit card bill came months later. Well, my motto is that if it's the tag has a three-digit number on it and I can't live in it, cook with it or drive it, it's not worth buying and should stay in the store and wait for someone with more money.

I turned to her. "'So?' so, there's no way in hell I could afford this. It's way too expensive." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have money?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not like you. plus you know I'm saving for a car." The Rabbit, that lasted me three years, finally died a few months ago. I have no one to try to bring it back to life because the only guy I trust with it is states away. Because of that, I have no car. That was why I told my mom my bike is my only source of transportation, because it is. I was only a few hundred dollars away and buying this dress will set me back so far, I might as well start over.

"You have a job that pays way more than it should. You'll replace it in no time." She tried to persuade me. I turned to the mirror. I looked at myself again. I tilted my head from one side to the other. I really did like the dress and I looked great in it, but it was just so much. Why does great fashion have to be so damn expensive? "Okay, Bella. You know how guys talk about their little black book or whatever?" she asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I nodded. "Well, girls have our little black dress. I like to call it the 'keep them looking' dress."

"What your point, Alice?"

"Bella, look at yourself. This is your little black dress."

"It's blue." I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're totally missing the point. The point is this is your dress. This is you 'keep them looking' dress." She explained.

I sighed. "I understand that, but it just cost so much." I tried to explain to her.

It was her turn to sigh. "Okay, here's the deal Bella. Either you get it or I will. Bottom line, we are not leaving this dress behind in this store."

I chuckled at her. Talking like a true shopping manic. "What would do you with this dress? It's not even in your size." I reminded her.

"I'll be getting it for you silly." She said. She hung herself on me. "So, what's going to be?" she asked. "You know you what to." She said in my ear.

She was right, I did want to. It was perfect. And I could wear it more than once. And she could be right. The way I work and the way Jasper pays me, I should at least half of the money lost after a few weeks; two months tops. There's really no reason I shouldn't get it. It was going to be brought either way I might as well get it. Plus, there was only one thing that pushed me over, but I wouldn't tell her.

I closed my eyes. Damn it, she broke me again. "Fine." I said with a sigh. I clinched as she cheered and clapped loudly behind me. I turned to her and placed my hands on her shoulder. "One condition." I told her. She nodded. "You have to give half of this back to me. I don't need my mother jumping down my throat when she 'accidently' looks into my account and see why two hundred dollars is missing for a dress." I explained to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She agreed.

I pushed her out of the dressing room. "Let me change then we could spend my first car payment on this thing." I said, closing the door.

"Stop being dramatic. I swear that money would be back in the bank so fast, you won't have time to miss it." She promised.

After I changed back into my clothes, I walked out of the dressing room with the dress in my hand. Alice grabbed my other wrist and dragged me to the counter, not giving me any chance to change my mind. The store clerk smiled as she rang the dress up for $204.98. "Cash or credit?" she asked. my hand shook as I slowly held out my card to her. I heard Alice breathed hard then she yanked it out of my hand I gave it to the woman behind the counter. Then with one swipe, my account dropped from $350 to $145.02.

"You'll thank me for this." Alice assured me as I grabbed my bag and we walked out the door. I will have to see that one to believe it.

After we left the store, she pulled me to some more to find her dress. Unfortunately, she wasn't as easy of a person to shop for as I was. She pulled me in and out of stores all around the mall. And in each one of them, she had to try on at least three outfits in each store. Finally, when we were at the end of the mall, she found her – as she puts it – "keep them looking" dress. Hers was as actually was a little black dress. It was as short as mine and it crossed in the back like a diamond. It was a diamond in the front too, but unlike mine, hers had a straight hem at the bottom. Of course she had to get shoes to match. I had to put my foot down when she tried to talk me into a hundred dollar pair of heels.

We finally went home after what seem like forever in the mall. It was around 6:45 when we got to my house. She said we weren't leaving for the club until 8:00. I used that time to take a much needed shower. When I got out, we used the rest of the time getting ready. Alice did both of make-ups after we did our hair. After we were all dressed and ready, we took turns looking at ourselves in my full length mirror that leaned against my wall.

"Cute." I approved both of us.

"'Cute'?" she repeated like I insulted her. "More like drop dead hot." She corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." She grabbed cutch and we walked out of my room. As we walked down the hall to the stair, I already fell like I was going to fall over in this three inch heels Alice let me burrow.

"Alice, I really don't think these shoes are going to work." I said for what seemed like the millionth time since she told me to put them on. She looked at me and saw me using the wall for balance. She grabbed my hand and removed it for the wall.

"Sure they will. You just need to walk in them with confidence, and not like you're about to fall." She instructed.

"I feel like I'm about to fall." I told her. I rarely wore heels and when I did, they were never this high. One inch was my limit.

She shook her head. "Just try not to walk and dance too much on the heel or they will break." She warned. I wanted to act like I knew what that meant, but honestly, I didn't have clue. But I just ended up nodding at her like I understood. Thankfully, she held my hand as we walked down the stairs so I wouldn't tumble down them.

"Mom, Alice and I are leaving." I called to my mom who I knew what in the kitchen.

She came out with Phil close behind her as we were putting coats. "You two look pretty." He noted. We smiled a thanks to him.

"Yes, where are you guys going all dressed up like that?" my mother asked. even at age twenty-two, she's still concerned with how I'm dress and where I'm going. I guess it was a mom thing. Another mom thing is that I knew she would have something to say about us going to a club even though both of us are of age; which was why I didn't tell her when Alice and I came to my house. I had a feeling she would worry about us, something she tends to do. She reads way too many novels about young girls getting raped and killed in dirty bathrooms and allies and she thinks that will happen to us.

"Just out." I told her, fixing my coat. Her eyes shifted to Alice for another answer.

"Don't worry, Miss Renee. We'll just going to have a nice girls' night out." She told her with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well have fun you two." She said.

"Thanks. We'll be home by one at the earliest." I told her as I grabbed Alice hand and we walked out the door.

XXX

We walked through the club arm in arm. It was kind of needed so we wouldn't lose each other in the first few minutes of being there because the place was packed from wall to wall. People were bumping into us as we walked past. Some said sorry, some just kept dancing like they didn't knock Alice and me into each other. I guess they thought it was nothing since people were bumping into them and they didn't mind at all. The music was so loud, it was hurting my ears. There were flashing bright lights that almost gave me a headache even though I hadn't taken a slip of alcohol yet.

I was about to say something to Alice when we got stopped. I turned to see a guy holding her arm. He looked like he was asking her to dance. She smiled and shook her head at him. "What was that about?" I asked her, yelling over the music.

"He wanted a dance but I told him I was here with someone." She explained.

"You could've gone with him." I told her.

"No way. I'm here with you. Plus he smelt like he bathed in liquor. I rather not have some idiot drooling all over my dress and stomping all over my shoes." She said with a disgusted face. I laughed at her.

"I can't believe we've only been in here and you have guys hitting on you already." I teased.

She shrugged. "Guys are pigs." She hooked my arm again. "Let's get a drink." She suggested then we started walking towards the bar. I didn't hear what she ordered us when we got there.

"Speaking of guys…" I started as we waited.

She turned to me. "Bella, no, we are not talking about Edward tonight." She demanded.

I shook my head. "I was thinking of another Cullen." I told her. When she heard me, she gave a small oh. She didn't look at me, but I knew she knew who I was talking about. I nudged her. "What's up with you and Jasper?" I asked. I know I was said I was out, but I still wanted updates which Jasper have stop giving me.

"The guy…" she said shaking her head. She sighed hard "Jasper and I are…we're…"

"Complicated?" I finished for her, knowing that's the only way to describe the indescribable.

She chuckled. "I think we would have to be in a relationship first for us to be considered complicated." She joked. She looked at me. "I don't know what his problem is. I know he wants to ask me out, but I'm not the only one who gets tongue tied." She shrugged. "It will happen when it happens. I just have to keep waiting."

"For how long?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. At least not tonight." She said, not giving me a full answer. I was about to say something when the bartender sat something in front of us. I turned to see two small glasses filled with a clear liquid. I knew all too well what they were.

"Shots, really Alice?" I said.

She smiled and nodded as she picked up her small glass. "I thought it was a good way to start the night." She explained. I looked at her. The last I did shots with her was about a year ago about Emmett made me take them when I made the mistake of going out with him, Jasper, Rosalie (unfortunately) and Alice for New Years. He dared all of us to take them down five in a row with stopping. Of course Jasper and I were the ones who took all five of them down like champions. At least we both got five dollars. Because the thing that happen the first and last time I got totally wasted, I stopped after that. The thing was when it rushed down my throat like it did, it kind of burned. "Come on, live a little." She urged me, when she saw me thinking about it.

I shrugged as I picked up the small glass. I held mine up for a toss. "To a stress free night."

"To a fun filled night." She correct as she tapped the side of her glass with mine. At the same time, we threw the vodka back like we were taking medicine. It was in the back of my throat in a single second. When mine was gone, I set the glass back on the counter top. When Alice was done, her body shook a little. "Okay, that's a little strong." She complained as she followed my lead with the glass. I laughed at her. I don't know why, but she was weaker than me when it came to drinking.

One of my favorite songs came on in the next minute. I grabbed her arm. "Just dance, you lightweight." I mocked her. She stuck her tongue out to me before allowing me to pull her to the middle of the dance floor.

Song after song, we kept dancing. After the fifth or sixth one, I was surprised that I pulling Alice to the closet set of seat. I'm glad my feet weren't hurting; well, not that much. Without realizing it, I figured out what Alice meant about not dancing on the heel when I decided to stop moving my feet so much because every time I did, I felt like the heel was going to break under me.

As we danced, I could almost feel the eyes of drooling and horny guys look over us. Goodness, guys see two girls dancing with each other and they have to excuse themselves to the bathroom. Whatever. For once, I didn't care about people looking at me. It seemed like the first time in a long time that I was as much as good time as I was. The last thing I was going to let happen is some people that I don't know and will probably need see again ruin my good time.

After a while, we were pulling each other back over to the bar. "I parched." Alice complained as she fanned herself. When the bartender came to us, she ordered some drink. I just got a bottle of water. One of us should be sober. As soon as the drinks came, she took a big gulp from it. I did the same thing with my water. "So, I'm guessing you're having fun." She assumed with a smile.

I laughed. "Honestly, yeah, I am. I didn't think I would, but I am."

"More fun than watching TV with your mom?" she joked.

I laughed again. "Way more; I think even more than cooking or working." I continued with the joke. We both laughed. We continued to talk and hydrated on drinks. After about fifteen minutes or so, a guy tapped Alice on the shoulder.

She turned to him. "Excuse Miss, mind dancing with me?"

She shook her head. "No thanks." She answered.

I nudged her. "You should dance with him." I told her. The guy looked way more sober than the last guy, plus he wasn't hard on the eyes.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you." she said.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm still resting." I nodded to guy who was still behind us. My guess was he knew were talking about him and was waiting to see if Alice will change her mind. "Go. I'll catch up." I told her. She said okay before turning and taking the guy's hand and following him to the place we just came from. I watched her dance it the guy as I continued drinking my water. I smiled and waved at her when she started getting pull deeper and deeper into the crowd.

I finished off my bottle of water. I turned back to the bartender. I was about to order another bottle. For some reason, it was really hot in here. Maybe because I was dancing so much a few minutes ago. Before I could get the attention of the guy behind the bar, I heard someone behind me. "Excuse me miss," I turned to the voice. I saw a guy with hair so dark that it almost blended in with the dark party background behind him. He had dark green eyes and his smile was wide and bright like he was promoting toothpaste. "Would you mind…"

Before he went further, I stopped him with a shake of my head. I had feeling I knew what he was going to me to dance for the simple fact that was the same thing the other guy said to Alice. "It's really nice of you to come over here, but I'm still resting so I don't really want to dance." I told him as politely as I could. However, there's no real "nice" ways to turn someone down.

He chuckled. I looked at him confused. Obviously he was taking it well. What was confusing was why he was taking it so well. "I'm sorry. I know how I made it sound, but I didn't come over to ask you to dance with me." he explained.

"Then why…"

He pointed behind me. I turned a half full drinking glass. The glass was shaped differently than from what Alice was drinking out of, so I knew it wasn't hers. I guess it was his. "You're in front of my drink." He said behind me, proving me right. I turned back to him. "I figured it would be rude to just reach around you." he explained.

"Oh." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. The one time I think something about a guy, it's something total different. Talk about your awkward moment. "I'm embarrassed." I admitted as I moved over to the next seat so he could get his drink.

He chuckled again as he took the seat I left. "Don't be." He said ask he reached for the glass that was behind me.

I shook my head. "I am. I shouldn't have assumed like that." I told him.

"It's okay." He assured me.

I nodded, happy he didn't push it. But for some reason, I couldn't stop. "I'm not conceited or anything." I told him. he chuckled. "I'm really not. Like I said I shouldn't have just assumed like that. I mean it's not like everyone wants to hit me."

"You think that because you're not conceited." He teased before taking a slip of his drink.

I smiled shyly. "Right."

He laughed again. "How 'bout I buy you a drink to try and ease your embarrassment?" he suggested.

I nodded. "That's nice. Thanks." I agreed.

"Anything particle?" he asked as he waved the bartender over to us.

I was about to ask for another bottle of water, but I stopped myself. I'm suppose to enjoying this night, right? Living a little, as Alice putted it. She's right. I needed fun. Not to say, drinking until I can't stand is fun; but one drink isn't going to hurt me. plus, someone else is buying. So I nodded. "Umm… yeah. Can I have a dry daiquiri, with a squeeze of fresh lime and no salt around the rim? It makes the drink taste weird." I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes and then turned to the bartender. "You heard the lady." He told him as if he couldn't repeat what I said. He turned back to me. "Wow. Most girls would have just said something simple. You really know your drinks." He said.

I nodded. "I guess you can something like that. Speaking of drinks, I also know that it's a bad idea to leave yours unattended. I've seen too many bad thing happen to good people." I told him.

He chuckled. "Someone's been watching too much TV." He joked as he took a non caring slip of his drink.

I smiled. He was assuming I got that information because of a TV show. I have, but he didn't know that for sure. Didn't he learn from my mistake not to just assume things from people you just met? Maybe someone just should teach him a lesson. "Actually, I work at bar so I've seen it happen in personal more times than I like." I told him with a disgusted face.

His face his dropped. "Really?"

I nodded. "Screams that I hear from the bathrooms still ring in my ear sometimes." I continued.

He set his glass on the counter. He tiled his head slightly to side to eye me. "You're lying." He continued.

I smiled. "How'd you guess?" I asked.

"Your eyes give you away." He noted as he pointed at them.

I laughed. "I've heard that." I said with a nod. I can't tell someone how many times someone I know told me that. If complete strangers can see it with just a few minutes of talking to me, I would have to look in to trying to fix that. "But about knowledge my drinks, I wasn't lying when I said I work at a bar, well kind of." I told him. Sometimes I was a bartender when there were no tables to bust. I had to know the bar lingo so I knew what they were ordering so I wouldn't mess anything up.

"Just about hearing screams coming from the bathrooms?" he mocked. I shrugged before taking a slip of my drink that finally came. He laughed. "Where do you work, anyways?" he asked.

"You might not know it." I warned him.

He shrugged. "Try me."

"It's just a small bar and grill right outside Ports Angeles." I told him.

He looked at me like he was thinking about something. "Jasper's Bar and Grill?" He asked. I looked surprised at him. I was shocked he actually knew what I was talking about. The place was so unknown, you wouldn't know it unless you were a local, or of course worked there. I nodded anyways. "I thought you looked familiar."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug.

He chuckled. "Of course you don't. You served me and my grandmother a few weeks ago. The only reason I remembered is because you're the only waitress that my grandmother when on and on about as we leave." He explained.

I smiled. "That's sweet." I told him.

He shook his head. "You didn't have to hear her all the way home." He joked. We both laughed. I didn't have the joy of hearing my grandmother talk over and over about something because my grandmother died when I was about eleven and I was never really close to the other one. He may not know it now, but he's very lucky to still have his. "But I won't say she was wrong. May I say, you very pretty to tonight." He added after we finished laughing.

I smiled again. "Thank you." I said as I tucked a half fallen curl behind my ear.

"You're welcome. Blue is your color." He said.

My smile softened. It did because when he said that, it reminded me of when Edward first said that to me. It also reminded me that I still missed him, no matter how hard I try to pertain I didn't. "Thanks." I said again.

"So, may I ask a question?" he asked, hopefully changing the subject. I nodded. "You're a table busting, bartending waitress by day and a good-advice giving, party go'er by night; I don't get it." He said with a smile. I was thankful he took my unspoken wish. He must have seen the change in my face or something.

I chuckled. "I'm multitalented. I'm also learning how to juggle fire while riding a unicycle." I joked.

He laughed. "Oh, impressive." He played along with the joke. "So does Miss Multitalented have a name?" he asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Bella." I said as I held out my hand to him.

He took it. "Greg." He replied. "Nice to meet you." he said as he shook it.

I saw a light hit something on his wrist. I turned it to see what it was. When I did, my eyes widen. It was a golden watch. But it wasn't just any golden watch; it was a very expensive kind of which I forget the name of. The only reason I could tell, because it the same one Alice's dad always wear that's worth over a hundred dollars, maybe more. I wanted to get Edward one, but I like said, it's worth hundred dollars. "That's a fancy looking watch you got there, Greg." I told him, still looking at it. I looked at him and released his hand when I saw his eyes go to it.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks. It was a gift."

"Must very special someone." I noted.

He nodded. "Yeah, you can say that. But I'm sure you know the feeling. I can tell you have someone special of your own." He added.

I gave him a small smile for the same reason as the first soft smile. "Haven't we learned by now to stop assuming things about each other?" I asked before taking a big gulp of my own drink.

He tilted his head. "So you don't?" he asked really confused, as if it was almost impossible that I could be single.

I looked at him. "Yes…no…I don't know…it's complicated. We're kind of taking a break right now, so I don't know what to call us." I told him honestly.

He nodded. He was about to say something, but stopped. He looked at my neck. He had a confused look on his face. He looked like he got distracted by something. "Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked, not knowing what in the world he was talking about. Why was he looking at my neck?

"You're holding that charm around your neck." He said as he nodded to it. I looked down to find my hand tight gripped around the 'E' shaped charm. Sometimes I forget I have this on.

"I didn't know I was." I said honestly as I dropped my hand from my neck. I hold it a lot I don't realize I do, but people say that catch me doing that more than once. I don't know why I hold it, or when I started to do it. I know the first time I knew I was doing it was my first day of senior year and I got a taste of how the rest of the year would be. After I visit him and told him about, I went home and cried myself to sleep; holding my charm the whole time. Somehow, I felt closer to him when he wasn't with me. I guess it's like a comfort thing now.

Greg looked closer at it. "E. That's the guy." He concluded as he looked at me. I nodded. He leaned back "You don't want to talk about him." he guessed. I shook my head. Either this guy was really good at guessing or I was as easy to read as Edward always teases. Greg stood up. "Well, let's take your mind off it." He held out his hand. "How about the dance you thought I was going to ask you for minutes ago." He teased with a smile. I smiled back. I was more rested now. I nodded as I took his hand. I followed him to a part of the dance floor.

The song Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna came on. It was an old song but I was just happy it was a fast song.

He twirled me before pulling me to him. At first I wasn't comfortable being that close to him, but I let the music take over me. Plus it helped that I was a tad bit tipsy. I turned myself so my back was to him and I continued to dance close to him. I took his arm and wrapped it around my waist as I hooked my arm around his neck and moved our hips to the beat of the music.

I didn't care how this looked; I just wanted to be free and dance. It was innocent. So much for wanting a fast song.

I grabbed his hand and turn back to him. he placed both of his hands on my hips and swayed me to the music. I wrapped my hands loosely around his neck as I continued to step back and forward to him. I giggled as he turned me in a circle again. I laughed as I tripped and fell into his arm.

"Crap. Stupid heel." I said. I told Alice these damn things were a bad idea.

"What's wrong?" he said, with a light chuckle as he held me.

"Nothing." I said as I tried to stand up. But as I did, I fell again. He caught me again. "I think my heel broke." I noted. I held on to him as I took off one of my shoe. I sighed. "Yep, it did. Can we go sit down?" I asked him. He nodded then I hopped over to the bar with one shoe in my hand. We sat where we were sitting before. When we were sitting, I took the other shoe off and toss them to the side. I will have to buy Alice another pair.

He laughed at me. "You sure that's a good idea?" he asked. I shrugged, not really caring one way or another.

I turned to him and smiled. "I'm having so much fun." I told him honestly.

"I could tell. You looked happy."

"I was. I am. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. It seems like forever ago. It's actually sad. I mean I use to have fun like this, but I don't know what happen. I guess I got older or something." I ranted out to him. "But tonight, I feel so free. I don't know when I felt so… so…"

"Free?" he guessed with a chuckled.

I chuckled back. "For lack of better words, yes. It seems like for so long, I've been in some kind of cage. Tonight, the lock was broke and I got to jump out. I don't know if it has to do with this guy or not. I don't want to feel like he's keeping me locked in a cage because I know he isn't meaning to, you know."

He chuckled again. "Yeah, I do." He said and nodded. I was ranted for some reason. I knew this, but I couldn't stop myself.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do. You've been, like, reading me so well all night."

He shrugged. "You're easy to read."

I rolled my eyes again. "I can't tell you how many times I hear that." I told him. I took of my drink that I let here. When I was finish drinking, he took the glass away from me. "Hey!" I said with a smile.

He laughed at me. "I think you've had enough." He said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're drunk." He noted.

I shook my head fast. "For the first time tonight, you're wrong. I'm not drunk. Believe me, you would know it with any questions. Ask my friend, Jasper. He's the only one who's seen me the only time I was really wasted. I'll admit, I might be a little buzzed, but I am not drunk. It take way more than one drink to get me drunk." I ranted again.

He laughed. "I'll take your word for it." He said as he gave me the glass back.

"Thank you." I said as I took it and finished off the drink. "Here, I'll give you the chance to read me again."

He laughed. "Okay." He played along.

I placed my hands on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "So tell what I'm thinking now." I said as I closed my eyes.

"You're thinking about him." he guessed.

I giggled as I shook my head. "Nope, wrong again; maybe you're not as good as I thought." I opened one of my eyes to look at him. When I did, I let out a laugh I couldn't hold in. I dropped my hands. "I'm thinking I don't want to talk about him anymore." I stood up. "I was also think about how much I want to dance again." I grabbed his hand. "So come on." I urged as I pulled him again.

He smiled as he stood up. "What about your shoes?" he asked but let me pull him away from the bar.

I shrugged. "They're dead." I told him.

"Okay." he said. "But none of that video girl dancing." He said as he grabbed my other hand.

I gasped. "I take offence to that."

"Good, because it was an insult." I stuck my tongue him. he chuckled. "Let me show you something." He held our arms up high. "Follow my lead." I watched our feet as I stepped followed as he stepped back, then he stepped forward as I stepped back. "Step faster." He said so our steps was going to the beat of the Reggie music. I felt him moved one of my hands to his shoulder as he held the other. his hand moved to my hip. "Sway with the music." He instructed.

I did what he told me. he took his hand from my hip and placed it under my chin. He lifted it so I looking into his eyes. "Look at me. Don't look at your feet. When you do, you think about it. Don't think about it. Let the music control you and not your mind." He said.

I nodded as he placed his hand back my hip. Once he said that, I felt myself moving more fluently with the music. Every time I felt myself looking at my feet, he reminded me to look at him.

I found myself laughing and giggling as he started to move faster. Then when felt I was getting it, he was twirling my again. I was happy to just dance. Tonight, it seem like dancing was solving everything. He pulled me back to him and we started to dance like we were before he spined me. He whipped me out in a spin. I spun twice in a full circle before dancing back to him. We danced again before he dripped me. He dripped me so far down, I was about two inches from the ground. "You're a great dancer." He said then pulled us back in the standing position. "For a rookie." He teased.

I laughed. "Says you." I said as we started dancing again.

"Mind if I say something?" he asked as he led me again. I nodded. He stopped us. "Bella, if its not being nosy, you're pretty, witty, great dancer." He added last one with a smile. I smiled back. "I don't know what going one between you and the guy you don't want to talk about, but if he sees what I do – plus whatever else great about you that he loves – he will remember that sooner or later. Before you know it, whatever problems you'll having will not be enough to keep you two apart." He said.

I couldn't help but smile harder at his words. "You really think that?" I asked. he nodded. Before I could think about what I was doing. I reached up and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saying that. I just hope you're right." I said in his ear.

"May I cut in?" I heard a voice. It almost sounded mad. I released Greg. I turned to see who it was and why he sounded so upset. Then my eyes popped and my mouth dropped.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><em>that was first third, keep going. <em>

_R & R-ing  
><em>

_Luv & Rockets. _


	10. Closing Spaces

_nothing to say here, but that i hope you enjoy the four updates. thx for reading. _

* * *

><p><strong>10. Closing Spaces<strong>

My eyes felt as if they were stuck open. I couldn't even blink if I wanted to. I think I was almost afraid to even do so.

I couldn't believe Edward was standing in front of me right now. I haven't seen him in weeks. I wondered if he saw how I was dancing. That was probably why he sounded angry. Did I make him jealous? I didn't mean to. I was just dancing. Alice and I was damn near dancing the same way an hour or two ago. I didn't even know he would be here. This argument would be a lot more convincing out loud.

Wait, what argument? I wasn't doing thing wrong. It wasn't like I was cheating or something. So did it feel like I was caught doing that exact thing?

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Edward asked looking over my shoulder. I followed his eyes to see Greg still standing behind me.

"Umm…" I said as I turned back to him. How was I support to introduce them? Why the hell is my mind blanking all of a sudden? The surprise visit from him kind of threw mw of balance. And to think the heels would have been the reason I did a face plant.

"Greg." He answered for me. he reached around me for Edward's hand. Edward looked at it and didn't make a move to take it in his.

"Edward." He said as he looked at him in the eyes. "Mind if I talk to Bella for a second?" he said. Something told me he wasn't really asking.

When Greg realized he was going to take his hand, he pulled back. He shook his head "Not at all; I have to go anyways. Thanks for the dance, Bella." He said in my ear. I nodded to him as he moved away from me. "Nice to meet you Edward." He said as he walked pass him with a nod. Edward gave a small nod back.

He looked at me. "Who was that?" he asked. I didn't want to answer them, because there was no reason to. He was just some kind I met and danced with and wasn't worth fighting with Edward about. Instead, I answered it with a question of my own.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't answer the question." He pointed out.

I glared at him. "He's was just some guy I was dancing with. Why does it matter if he was anymore? We're not really dating anymore more remember." I pointed out to him

"Why the hell are you being so defensive? I just asked you a damn question." He snapped.

I was about to answer him, but the truth was I didn't know why I was being so defensive with him. He did just ask a simple question. I might have been looking too much into how he was saying it and thought he was suggesting something totally different then what he was. I shook my head. "No reason. I think I should go." I told him. I turned to walk away from him but was unable to. I was stopped because he grabbed my arm.

I turned back to him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I came over when I saw you. When I saw that guy, I guess I kind of lost it." He leaned into my ear to finish. "Can we go somewhere to talk about us?" he asked.

I sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. There is no us." I reminded him.

"I know. And that's what I want to talk about." He said.

I paused for a second. I was about to say yes, but I stopped myself. I looked down and saw he still had my arm. Then I got a feeling he would make me talk whether I wanted to or not. I didn't want to be force to talk to him. "Do I have a choice?" I asked him.

He looked to see what I saw and what made me ask him that question. He dropped his hold on me. Well, his hold on my arm anyways. "Of course." He said in my ear. I leaned back to look at him. He looked like he meant what he said when he said he wanted to talk. This might not be the place, but I think it was time.

So I nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him to the part of the bar when I was sitting before. It was a little quieter near the bar then it was on the dance floor. I let go as soon as I thought he would guess he was suppose to follow me. When we got there, I ordered another drink. I thought I might need it to talk to him. so much for being sober.

"By the way," I started as I waited for my drink. "You never answer my question, what are you doing here?" I asked him again to get him to start talking.

"Jasper dragged me here." He said as if he was annoyed by the fact that his brother did that. I had to chuckle.

"Alice did the same thing." I agreed with him.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of glad they did." he said. I looked at him for the first time since we got over here. I waited him to finish his thought. I was having fun, but if I knew I run into Edward, I think I would have tried harder to stay home. He looked at me. "Bella, how do you think we've went without talking if we didn't run into each other?" He said. I was guessing he didn't want an answer. I wasn't going to give him one rather he wanted one or not. Reason being, I didn't have the slightest clue how to answer that.

I turned away from him. My drink finally came. "Speaking of talking…" I changed the subject before slipping from my glass.

"Right." He let out in a sigh. "Listen, I've been thinking." He started.

I took another slip. "About."

"I don't know; you, me, us. This whole thing between us."

"And?" I said. I looked at him on the side of my eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Okay, Bella. I know we both agreed on this break between us. I know we thought it was best for us to get a little space, but I honestly didn't think it would actually last this long. I hate it. I hate that you consider us 'broken up'. I don't like being away from you. I hate that we just stop trying to work on us. And I've been thinking about what you said and how I've changed. You were right. And I've trying to work on it. But I can't do it alone." He rushed out, not taking a breath between words or sentences.

I turned my head fully to him. He was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. "You mean that?" I asked.

He sighed as if he was catching his breath or something. "Which part?" he asked.

I shrugged. "All of it, I guess." He nodded. I shifted my eyes to my glass to keep from looking at him anymore. "Truth be told, so have I." I admitted.

"Have you been thinking about coming back?" he asked. Without removing my eyes from my glass, I nodded. I heard him exhale heavily. "Then why the hell are we still doing apart?" he asked.

I looked but up to give him an answer, but when I did I knew I shouldn't have. I saw how close he was. I smelled the sweetness of his scent. I saw the beauty in his brown eyes, even in the flashing of the bright lights in the club. When I looked in his eyes, I knew with all my heart that a little of my Edward was still in there. He was just deep inside and I had to do a lot of digging to get him. And with him being so close to me, like the first time we kissed, one lean and our lips would be touching, it was hard not falling into his arms.

Without stopping myself, I cupped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I was going to pull him to my lips but stopped when we were still an inch apart. "Edward…" I sighed. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't. "I have to go." I told him as I let go and pulled back. He looked at me confused, wondering why I stopped. I turned away without an answer. "My curfew is almost up." I lied to him. I knew he knew it was because my mom almost never set a curfew for me. "I have to find Alice." I told him as I pushed away from the counter. I started walking into the crowd when I heard my name again. I turned to him. "Edward, I just to think some more; okay?" I said.

"Then just think about what I said." He said. Knowing what he was talking about I nodded then turned away to find Alice.

When I leave him, I started moving around the dance floor to find her. I wish I could hurry up and find her. The last thing I needed right now is to run back into Edward.

I sighed in relief when I finally found her dancing with some guy. I haven't seen him tonight. He must've been someone new she met when she was lost in the crowd before. I quickly pushed pass people to get to her.

"Alice." I said touching her arm. She turned to me.

"Bella. Where have you been?" she asked. I wanted to roll my eyes. I don't think that was the question she should've been asking. She was the one who left me. But I wasn't going to think about that right now.

"I was at the bar." Where you left me, I wanted to add but didn't. I was the one who told her to go. "Look, can we go?" I asked her.

"What, why? It's only 11:30." She complained.

"I know, but…" I stopped to think of what to say. I didn't want to tell her I ran into him and that I almost kissed him. Well, at least not here. That was more of a private thing and not something to yell in a night club. "I'm just getting tired, okay? Now can we leave?" I asked again. She looked at me for a second before nodding. She turned to say good night to the person she was dancing with before taking my hand and walking away with me.

When we were about to leave, I got stopped. Someone touched my shoulder. I closed my eyes and hoped it wasn't who I was leaving. I opened my eyes and turned around. I smiled when I saw it wasn't Edward. "Oh, hi Greg." I said.

"Leaving already? We didn't get the chance to dance again." He said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm getting tired." I told him. it wasn't a lie. I was tired.

"Okay. well, can I have your number so we can stay in touch?" he asked with a smile.

My smile kind of dropped at that. "Umm…" I said with a confused face as I looked at Alice. She was giving me a look as if to ask what was I doing. I was tempted to tell him about Edward. It was best to get everything out, right? Then I thought of just giving him a fake number. But I decided not to either. What would be the point? I mean, it wasn't like I was going to see him again. I turned back to him with a smile. "Sure, but I don't have a pen." I told him. I wasn't carrying a purse. I felt that was just more to keep up with. I turned to Alice, knowing she had something to write with in the clutch she was carrying. She looked at me for moment before nodding. She reached into her purse and handed me a small Sharpie.

Without thinking too much about which number to give him, I grabbed his hand and wrote my name and my cell phone number

"There. Are you actually going to call?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "Good, because I could always another friend." I told him, meaning that's all I was looking for right now. I still didn't know what this thing between Edward and I was yet. I gave him a hug good bye before turned back to Alice to finish walking out of the club.

"So who was that?" she asked when we got outside. It felt good to hear someone talking at a normal volume again. Although my ears were still ringing from the loud music.

I shook my head. "No one. He was just someone I was dancing with; a friend. He's cool." She gave me a disbelieving look. "What?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. What are you going to do when he might want to be more than friends?" She pointed out.

This time I did roll my eyes. "Nothing, because that won't happen. I have too much else on my plate right now to put something else there." I reminded her.

"Plus there's Edward." she finished. I shook my head. That wasn't something I wanted to think about right.

When we got in the car, I was quiet the whole way back to Forks. It was more like I was thinking if anything else.

The main that I was thinking about was what he said. He knew he changed and he was working on it. What did that mean? Did he mean that he knew he's become kind of a jackass and he's trying not to be anymore? Or did he mean that he was going to try to change back to what he was before. Something in me told me that I didn't want him to change complete back to what he was before. The reason is because I know that's not who he is anymore. The last thing I needed is for him to try to be someone he's not because he'll be unhappy. That won't solve a damn thing.

"Penny for a thought, Miss Swan?" Alice interrupted.

I gave a light chuckle. "You might need a lot more a penny for my thoughts." I half joked. I sighed hard. "Alice, question. What do you think about me and Edward, honestly?" I asked her. I looked at her when it was taken her longer than I thought it would. I saw she was thinking.

"I guess you guys are kind of like jigsaw pieces." I looked at her with confusion. She looked at me on her side on her eye and laughed when she saw my face. "Let me explain. You two are alike. So alike, you two looked like you could be the same person – or piece, for the sake of the metaphor – to someone who doesn't know any better. But once you look close enough, you see that the two of you have little differences that make you unique. Then once you notice the differences, you think 'there's no way these two pieces will fit together.' But for some stupid reason, you try to put them together. It takes a little bit of a struggle but then they fit together perfectly. Like you and Edward." she explained.

When she put it like that, I guess it kind of made sense. "Have we always been like that?" I asked.

She chuckled. "You two butted heads when you disagreed on something yes." She corrected.

I sighed. "So we didn't just started fighting when he came back home." I concluded.

She laughed. "Of course not, Bella. You might fight a little more because he's not your yes man anymore, but relationships change. Best thing to do is to change with them not to change because of them. If that makes sense."

I gave a chuckle. "I get it."

She pulled up in my drive way. "So what are you going to do?" she asked as she parked.

I sighed again. "Honestly Alice, I don't know." I told her.

"And honestly Bella, I'm starting to get those headaches again." She said. I knew she was refining to the ones she claimed she had when we first started dating.

In which why I just chuckled at her. "You'll be fine." I teased as I opened the door and got out. I waved back to her before going into the house.

when I got in there, my mom and Phil was on the couch watching a movie. I wondered what they were still doing up. My mom is usually asleep by now. but that was another thing I like about Phil, he kept her young. Sometimes it could backfire.

"Mom, I'm home." I told her as I closed the door.

They both looked up at me. "You're home early than I thought you would be. Did you not have a good time?" my mom asked. Did she expect me to stay out until early in the morning and come home with the sun? I guess she did.

"Uh… yeah. I got tired so I came home." I told her.

"Oh… so where did you guys go?" she asked.

"That new club in Seattle." I told her. I was home now, safe and sound. No need for her to worry anymore.

She turned to Phil. "We should there. I heard it was a great place." She told him.

My mom in a club, that would be a sight to see. This is what I meant by sometimes her young mind backfires on her. I never thought night clubs were the place for moms. Even if that mom was dating again and her only child was old enough to live on her own by now. It was always weird to me. I don't know why.

He looked at me at the corner of his eye. I gave him a small head shake, hinting him that might not be a good idea. Long story short, I didn't get my dancing skills from either one of my parents.

He chuckled. "Sure, sweetie." He lied to her then kissed her forehead. I smiled. I liked that they were close like that. my mom needs someone like that in her life.

"So, what are you guys watching?" I asked as I looked at the screen over their heads.

"The Notebook." My mom said as she turned back to the movie.

"Again?" I asked. The Notebook was my mom's favorite movie of all time. She's seen it so many things that she knew every word by heart.

"She had an urge to watch it." Phil said looking up at me again. It looked like he was begging me to get him out of this with his eyes. I just chuckled and shook my head, telling him I couldn't help. He sighed and turned back to the screen.

"I'm going upstairs. I might come back down for a snack or something. Otherwise, I'm in my room for tonight." I told them. They both said okay before I walked up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I didn't think twice about changing out my dress. It wasn't tight and uncomfortable, but I was ready to get out of it. When it dropped around my ankles, I didn't pick it up. I didn't care enough to do anything about it being on the floor. I changed in to a t-shirt and sweat pants before flopping on my bed. When I did, something poked me in the side. I moved to see what it was. It was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it to see what it was.

It was a letter. More specify, it was a letter I wrote to Edward when he was away. It was telling him that no matter what happens when he comes home, our love will never die. I will always love him and I would be next to him through whatever happens because we've been the worst already. I looked at the bottom and it was signed and dated the week before he got out and that was why I never gave it to him. I kept it to remind myself of the promise I was making to him just in case I forgot. That's when I realized that I have forgotten and it brought tears to my eyes. When I realized I was crying, I knew that I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stand away from him even if I wanted to. Everyone knows I no longer wanted to.

I wiped my eyes cleared and stuffed the piece of paper back into my pocket. I jumped out of bed as quickly as I could. I grabbed my coat as I ran out my room. I went down the stairs so fast, I could have jumped. "Mom, I have to go." I told her as I got the keys.

"Bella, wait." I stopped and look at her. "You just came home. And where are you going at this time of night?" she asked as she looked at me again.

"I have to do something. If it doesn't work out, I'll come back home but I need to do this." I told her.

"Can you wait until the morning?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I have to do this now."

"She'll be fine." Phil told my mom.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Phil. Bye mom, don't wait up. I'll call you." I said to her as I walked to the door. "I'm taking the car." I told her as I walked out the door. I drove there without thinking about it. It seemed like I wasn't stopping for anything. I didn't want to stop until I got there.

When I got there, I jumped out of the car and walked to the door as fast as I could without running. I got to the door and rang the bell frantically. I was begging he would answer the door when I finally stopped. I was bouncing, partly from the cold wind that blew and partly because of anxiety, as I waited for him to come to the door. I felt like I had went back in time to when I was seventeen and I came running to him when my mom and I had that big, ugly fight. While I waited, I wonder what was taking him so long. I saw his car in the drive way, but he could have ridden with Jasper to the club.

I was about to walk away, when I remembered something. Unlike the last time I ran to him in a slight panic, I had a key. I pulled out my keys and looked for his house key. When I found it, I didn't take any time to jam it in the lock. When I finally heard the click, I pushed the door open.

"Edward!" I called when I was in the house. There was no answer. The light was on in the living room but the house was still. "Edward! It's Bella. I'm sorry." I called again. There was still no answer. That only meant one thing. He wasn't here. He must still be out with Jasper. Jasper was the king of hook-ups, so I didn't think the thought out him out with his brother so late was good. What if when I left, someone found him and comfort him? What if he went home with her and forgets about me?

The thought of him with someone else brought tears to my eyes again. I wiped them away quickly. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe the space between us needed to be like this. Maybe we need to see other people for a while, just so we can know how good we are together. If that was the case, I should probably leave. The last thing I needed was to run into him and the girl he might decided to bring home. Can anyone say awkward moment?

Before I had to the chance, I heard someone call me. "Bella?" it was the voice I wanted to hear. Then again, I heard the question in his voice. I was afraid to turn around because I didn't want to see the girl he was with. But then again, I bet I looked odd just standing here.

I wiped my eyes one more time to be sure any tears that had slipped down were gone. I turned to him when I heard to door closed. I was more than happy when I saw he was alone. I was so happy, I couldn't hold back the small smile. I know I said it was probably best for us to see other people, but it would have broken my heart to see him with someone else. "Hi Edward." I said softly. "You're home." I pointed out.

He nodded. "I wasn't up to the party scene after running into you." He admitted with a shrug. "You're here." He pointed back out to me. I nodded back. Before I could stop myself, I started walking towards him. I didn't like the space between us. I was walking until I was right in front of him. I didn't stop myself again when I did the same thing I did at the club. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. He was inches away from my face just like at the club. "Bella, what are -." He started softly. Before he could finish the question I knew he was going to ask, I pull him to me and crushed our lips together. Our lips fitted and molded together perfectly, just like any other time. He was the first to pull back. "Bella, what is this; I don't understand." He stumbled out confused.

I gulped. I was confused too, but I knew what I was doing. I shook my head at his confusion. "Don't be confusion. I'm here because, well in short, I would like to come back." I told him.

"Come back? But what about what you said back at the club? About needing more time? Bella, if you need more time to think, take it. I don't want you to feel tied down." He urged.

I smiled. "Don't you get it? I want to be tied to you. I don't need time to think. I need you." I told him. When he didn't say anything back after a few moments, I felt my smile slip down. The reason why was because my mind came up with something I didn't want to think about. I left go of his shirt. "You don't want me anymore, do you?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella."

I shook my head. "You don't have to say it, Edward." I told him, backing away slowly.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I looked up at him. His big brown eyes were burning into my soul. He placed his hand gently on my cheek. "What's with you, you silly girl?" he asked as a smile spread across his face. I shrugged. He sighed. "Of course, I want to be with you." I smiled as he tucked some hair behind my ear. He leaned in closer. "I love you." He said softly before putting his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I said under his lips. I hooked my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I pulled him closer and closer to me, deepening the kiss. He released me just to push my jacket off my shoulders and on to the floor. I did the same thing with his jacket. When I heard the fabric hit the floor, I pulled him to me again.

"So you're back home?" he asked while our lips were apart.

I shrugged. "Looks that way." I said.

He smiled softly. "Good." He moved his hands and lifted me in bridal carry. "There's a bed upstairs that missed you." He lightly teased.

I smiled back. "We should go tell it I'm back." I tease back in the same fashion. He nodded in agreement then started carrying me towards the stairs. I hugged him tighter. "Don't drop me, please." I said softly as we started climbing the stairs. I was remembering he never really carried me upstairs like this, but over his shoulder.

He kissed my cheek. "Never." He said in my ear.

We got to the top of the stairs safely. He walked us to the bedroom door. It was slightly opened. I don't think I ever remember a time when it was closed all the way. He turned and used his back to push the door open since his hands were full still. When the door was opened and we were in the room, he walked us to the bed. He didn't run us like our first Christmas together. I was kind of happy he didn't rush.

He placed me gently on the bed. He was about to pull back when I sat up and grabbed his shirt. I said I liked he didn't rush, but that didn't mean I wanted him not to do anything. I missed his touch so I wanted him to at least hold me. He got my hint and leaned down and kissed me. As he kissed me, I laid back on the bed. He followed me. He did a lot much than just hold me as he climbed on top of me. He placed hands on either side of my head to balance himself and straddled on my lap to lock me under his body.

He pulled away and sat up. He grabbed the hem of my shirt. He stopped and looked at me in my eyes. I knew why he stopped. He didn't think I wanted to do that; not tonight anyways.

I moved his hands and took it upon myself to take it off myself. I tossed it to the closet, not really caring where it landed. When it was out of my hand, I looked at him and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He looked down and knew what I was trying to do. He did the same thing I did to his shirt. He gently pushed my hands to the side. When my hands were off his shirt, he yanked it over his head and tossed it aside like I did with mine.

I looked up at his body. In the moonlight coming through the window, I saw his body. I mean I actually saw it. Usually, I just see his abs and his muscles, and now his tattoo that added perfectly to it. But now I see all his scars and scratches. I never seen them before, or I have and just never really pay too much mind to them. But since he said he was in fights, and because of me no less, I saw them clearly. He reminded me of a soldier.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I rubbed his arms. How could I leave him when he needed me? he was a soldier, but like one, he needed his fellow troops. I was his fellow troop. He was…"My strong soldier." I said, well more like thought out loud. He looked at me with confusion, not knowing what I was talking about. Without explaining myself, I reached up and hooked my fingers loosely around his neck. I pulled him down to me. he put his lips to mine. When he did, I held him tighter to me.

He kissed my jaw to my neck to my shoulder as his hands went up and down my sides. He was kissing my shoulder when his hands stopped at my hips. "Edward…" I sighed out loud. I held him tighter. "Don't let me go." I told him in another sigh as another tear slipped. I don't know why I was crying. I just felt so full of emotions right now that I couldn't help it.

He hugged me around my waist and held me so tight to his body that there was no way I could escape even if I wanted to. He moved back up to my ear. After one soft peck, he said. "I won't. Promise."

XXX

It was weird. We didn't even have sex. The most that happened was that we took off each other's tops. But we never took the bottoms for us to come in contact with each other. It wasn't like we didn't try. I lose count how many times our hands went to the waistband of our underwear. But they never came down.

Oddly, I was kind of happy for that. It told me that he missed more than just sex and that wasn't what the relationship was built on. It was built on trust (for the most part), love (a little too much) and understanding (after the yelling was done) and sex was just the icing. A sweet, maybe sticking, and awesome finisher.

I woke up to find that I had gone to sleep on his chest that night. I looked up to see he was sound asleep. I moved my body to his. Close never felt close enough.

Then I had to get up for I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to be away from him because I wasn't his arm for so long. Stupid bladder. Is it really necessary for it to be empty? Sometimes it could be such an inconvenient.

I slowly lifted his arm so I could get from under it. I was trying to move it carefully so I wouldn't wake him. I moved out the bed just as slowly, again trying not to wake him. I found the t-shirt he had on last night and slipped it on. I crept out of the room. Once I was out, I walked quickly to the bathroom. I wanted to hurry up so I could get back to the warmth and comfort that was the king size bed that we shared. Plus I really had to go.

I went back to the room to find he was still asleep. I will never understand how he could sleep so hard. I turned to quietly close the door behind me. "No need to sneak." I jumped when I heard a tired voice said behind. I turned to see his eyes were still closed."I'm not sleep." He answered my unasked question.

"Sorry. Thought you were." I told him.

He shook his head. "Just woke up so you're kind of right." he teased. He opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me standing there he smiled. "I thought last night was a dream. Glad to see it wasn't. unlike I'm still dreaming; in which case, I hope I don't wake up soon." He said. I smiled at his words. I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who kind of thought last seemed unreal. He yawned as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. He motioned me to come to the bed. I didn't take time to follow his unspoken instruction. When I got on the bed, he opened his arms. I moved into them and he locked them around me.

I hugged myself tightly around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I can't remember the last time we sat here, soaking in each other presence. Not counting his first night home because I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted to because I jumped out of bed to rush to class. It seems like years. I miss this.

The funny thing was that I rushed for nothing because I didn't even go. I looked at his shoulder and smiled. I reached out and ran my hand gently over it. When I touched, I sighed happily. "What are you thinking about, babe?" he asked.

I ran my hand over his shoulder again."Have I told you how much I love this?" I asked softly, ignoring his question and asking my own. He followed my eyes to his tattoo. He looked back at me and shook his head. "Well, I do." I told him.

He chuckled then kissed the top of my head. "Is that what you were thinking about; how much you love my marking?" he asked against my hair. I shook my head. It kind of was, but not really. "What were you really thinking about?" he asked.

I sighed again. "I was thinking about how long it's been since we sat like this." I told him the truth this time.

He kissed my head again. "How long?" he asked.

I shook my head again. "Too long, it seems like." I moved closer to his body. "I miss it." I told him softly.

"I've missed you." He said quietly; almost as if I wasn't suppose to hear him. I don't know if he didn't want me to hear him, but did rather he wanted me to or not. I looked up at him. He smiled. "I've missed your body this close to me." I don't why, but the way he put that made me blush. I looked down to avoid his eyes.

"You're making me blush." I admitted in a small voice.

He gave a light chuckled. "You haven't done it in a while, I forgot how adorable it was." He replied. The fact the he was making fun of the color my face made when blood rushed to it made me blush harder.

I pulled away. Ashamed of the stupid blushing, I covered my face. "Edward, stopped." I ordered him.

I felt his hands on my wrist. I let him pull my hands away from my face. He placed his finger under my chin and turn me towards him. "Don't be embarrassed by it. It's been so long, I also forgot how much I love it. I miss it." he told me. I smiled this time, thankful. he might like the blush, but I hate it. I've always hated it ever since I was younger.

I pulled away from him. "What else you miss?" I asked as I sat with my body facing him.

He looked at me for a moment then thought about it. "Hmm… well, for one: your crazy bed hair." He teased as he ruffed his hand in my nest of tangled hair. I didn't brush or comb it out when I went to the bathroom so it was still a mess. I pushed his hand away from me then hit his arm playfully.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He nodded. "Much more" once he said that, I saw him get serious. "I miss waking up and going to sleep with you next me. I miss being with you all day. I miss the way you make me feel when you're near. I miss your smile. But most importantly, I miss making you smile." He said. I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "I'm not done." He told me. I closed my mouth so he could finish. He grabbed my hands and looked at them. "Bella, I know I'm not the man you fell in love with and I know I said that man died, that it wasn't the truth." He stopped.

I sighed. "Edward…" I interrupted. He looked at me again.

He went on. "I meant what I said last night, when I said I was working on it; well, I will continue to do so if that's the man you want again. and…" before he continued, I slipped my hand out of his hold and placed it over his mouth.

I smiled at him. "Edward, part of our problem is that you don't listen to me." I told him. He gave me a confused looked. I rolled my eyes. "Not to be rude, honey, but you kind of talk too much and don't listen enough. I was going to say that I don't want you to change back to that person because I know that's who you are anymore. I just want you to be…" I stopped to find the word I was looking for. I didn't know why I really wanted him to be anymore. I thought I wanted him to change back, but I don't.

I sighed when I couldn't find the damn word. "Your strong solider?" he asked under my hand, repeating the words I said last night.

I smiled at him. "For lack of better words, yes." I removed my hands. I moved myself under his arm again. "I better with what you've became because I'm not scared anymore." When the words were out, I knew what I was saying. I didn't mean to let the words slip out, but they did. I was hoping he didn't catch it.

"You were afraid of me?" he asked, catching what I said no matter how much I was hoping he didn't. I looked down and played with the hem of the shirt I had on. I was quiet, wishing he would let go. I didn't mean to ever tell him that. He let me go and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again. "Tell me the truth, Bella, were you really scared of me?" he asked.

I pushed his hand away from me. "More of your Mr. Badass attitude than of you." I corrected.

He sighed. "Bella…"

I gave a dramatic sigh as I laid on the bed again. "Mind if we save this convo for later?" I stopped him as I placed my hands behind my head. I looked at him and gave him a smile. "It's killing my morning after high." I told him with a wink, making us sound like a one night stand in a teasing matter. Even though we didn't do anything that call for the phase "morning after", I was still on high that all his serious talk was seriously killing.

He looked at me like he didn't find my joke funny. "We need to talk about it." he said.

My smiled dropped as I sighed. "Why? Goodness, Edward, why the hell does it matter?"

"Cause all me crazy, but I don't want my girlfriend to be terrified of me." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Terrified is such a strong word." I said nonchalantly. I was trying to push this subject to the side because it didn't matter to me anymore. But of course, being him, he didn't let it die; another one of our problems, but I didn't admit this out loud to him. I shifted my eyes. "Seriously, Edward, it was like for a spilt second. It was a stupid laps of judgment that happened one time. Just let it go. It's really not worth going into anymore than that."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded as I sat up. I reached over and locked my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him to calm him more because I knew if was still on the edge of believing me. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Trust me, it really is nothing. I know you will never hurt me, so I'm over it. do me a favor and be over it too." I asked him. I saw him think about it for a minute then nodded. "Good." I said before putting my lips to his again.

It didn't take time to knot our tongues together. But when they did, the kiss got cut short because there was a ringing.

I held up one finger telling him to hold on before I reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone. Sometime during the night, I went back downstairs to get it out of my coat to tell my mom where I was and that I was okay. She just said okay before we hung up.

When I picked up the phone, I didn't realize the number. "I don't know who this is." I said out loud in confusion. I wondered who it was. Only one way to find out. I clicked 'talk' before putting it my ear. "Hello." I answered in confusion.

"Bella? It's Greg." A male voice came through the speaker.

Then realization popped in my head. I forgot I gave him my number. I didn't expect him to call so soon if at all. "Oh…Hi Greg. How are you?" I responded.

"Great. So how are you feeling? You left kind of suddenly." He reminded me.

"Yeah. Well, like I said last night, I was tired. I had to do something before I went to sleep. When it was done, I just crashed." I told him as I smiled at Edward. I wasn't lying, I just didn't tell the whole truth. He didn't need to know. I just met this random dude last night.

"Okay. Well I just calling to see if you want to do something some time. Like go for a coffee or something." He asked.

I looked at Edward so see if he overheard. The way he looked told me he did. He looked at me to see what I would say. "Umm…Greg that's really sweet, but" I got off his chest to sit on the side of the bed. "You know that 'yes...no…I don't know…it's complicated' thing I told you about?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the guy I told you about was the one who interrupted us last night and well, we're kinda back together." I told him, careful not to let him down to much.

Then what happened next surprised me. I heard him chuckled. Why does he keep doing that? "That's great. He can come too. My boyfriend would love to meet both of you." He said.

My eyes popped. "Bo-boyfriend?" I choked out. "You're gay?" I asked bluntly.

He chuckled again. "I guess, if you want to put it that way. I'm not really into labels." He replied. I was quiet. That shocked the hell out of me. I was not expecting that at all. "Bella, are you still there?" he asked.

I shook my head to get my thought together. "Uhh…yeah. I'm here."

"That's a problem is it? I'll understand if it is. A lot of people aren't still accepting." He said.

I shook my head again. Then I knew he still couldn't see me. "No, it's not that. It just surprised me, that's all. It's just when we dancing and I was moving…"

"Bella, it's not like it burns when females get close to it. Plus, I know that's just how girls dance and you seem like you needed to get some stuff off your mind. I was happy to be there." He said.

"But later you asked for my number." I pointed out.

"Yeah, so we could talk."

"But…but…" I was trying to come with reason why I didn't understand.

"Bella, you didn't think I was trying to hook up with you or something, did you?"

I ran my hands through my fallen curls. "Kind of." I attempted a little embarrassed.

"Didn't we learn to stop assuming things from people?" he joked. I gave a small chuckle. "I was just trying to be a friend." He continued.

I blinked a few times to see if I understood. No matter how many times it was going through my mind, I couldn't make senses of it. I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just when people go to bars, they don't look for 'just friends'." I said.

"I understand that. So how about that coffee?" he asked, bring me back.

"Umm… sure, okay. Let me ask Edward and I get back to you." I told him.

"Alright. Let me know. I'll talk to you later." he replied. We both said bye before I hung up. I turned to look at Edward. He looked at me for an answer on what we were talking about it.

I chuckled before putting my phone back on the nightstand. I turned to Edward. "How would you feel about a coffee date with Greg and his boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Greg, Isn't that the guy I caught you dancing with?" he asked. I nodded. "He's gay?" he questioned.

I laughed as I nodded. "The same thing I said."

He chuckled back. "I heard that, but I wasn't sure what you were talking about." He said.

"Yeah, apparently I attract who shouldn't be attracted to me." I teased, talking about him as well. He shrugged. I don't think he caught the double meaning to what I was saying. "So want to go?" I asked again

"Why not? At least now I know I have nothing to worry about." He said.

"As if you ever did." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I had more to worry about losing him that he should had about losing me.

He nodded. "Good to hear. Now that that's out the way." he opened his arms to me. "Where were we?" he gave me devilish smile. I smiled.

"Umm…, I think we were right about…" I stopped to move myself closer to him. I moved myself one more time so I was straddled on his lap. "Right about here." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped himself me around my waist and hugged me tighter. I pulled away and smiled at him. "This looks about right."

He put his lips to mine. I let them touch for a second before pulling back again. The reason was because something was on my mind that I needed to know. I smiled at him. "Okay, time for another truth moment." He gave me confused look. I laughed and shook my head. "Not me this time, you." I clarified. He still looked like he didn't get it. "Be honest, did seeing me dancing with him make you jealous?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He said quickly; too quickly. So quickly in fact, that there was no way in hell I actually believes him.

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes. "Truth, I was jealous." I told him, thinking if I admit it first, he would follow my lead.

"Of what?" he asked with a humored chuckled. "I didn't even dance with anyone." He stated.

I shrugged. "Well, I figured that after we saw each other, I thought another girl would see you and 'comfort' you. One thing leads to another and you bring her home. Even though, I tried to convince myself that it would probably best if we see different people for a while, I still hated the damn idea of you with some other girl." I told him how my mind was working last night when I heard his voice. He gave a full laugh at me then. I rolled my eyes again. "You mind not laughing at me?' I asked him.

He let a few chuckles out before coming to a stop. "I'm sorry, babe. What you're telling me is that you were technically covetous of something imagine?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Imagine or not, I still didn't like the idea." I told him.

He sighed. "Fine. I guess, I was kind of, somewhat envious when I saw you dancing with that guy last night."

When he finally admitted it, I gave a loud and victorious laugh. "I knew you were jealous." I gloated as I pointed him the chest to add salt on the wound on his ego.

He smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed my finger. "How could I not be? I saw you in a small dress dancing with a guy that wasn't me." he said.

"The dress was Alice's idea." I told him.

"Still, my girl was with someone who wasn't me and I didn't like it." He said as he shook his head.

I smiled at what he said. not that he didn't like me dancing with someone else, but the fact that he claimed me. I was happy to hear that. "I'm your girl?" I asked with a smile as I moved closer to his lips.

He shook his head. "That was the wrong word because you are so much more than that. You're my woman, my world," he flipped us over so I was on my back and he hovering me. "My love." He said softly before placing his lips to mine.

I loved hearing him talk about me like that again. I placed my hand on his cheek as if to hold him in place. "I feel the same." I said under the kiss.

He pulled back so he was no more than an inch away my face. "Is it still complicate?" he asked, repeated the words he obviously heard me say to Greg on the phone.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all. It's very simple that you're my man and my world."

"Then you mind if I ask something of you?" he asked; I shook my head. He braided his hand with mine. "Make me a promise." He said. I nodded. "No more secrets please. If we can fix this, we can fix anything. The thing is we have to work with each other and not against each other." he said.

When he said that, I knew he was right. I also knew there was one more thing I was keeping from him. Even though it was completely nothing, I still knew I should tell him. But I didn't know how to tell him what else happened while he was gone. I knew he wouldn't like it and might not take it well. I needed to tell him. "Edward…" I started.

"Yes, babe?" he replied.

I opened my mouth to let it out, but I couldn't push the words out. I curse my damn crowdedness. It keeps me from telling him important things. I shook my head. Now wasn't the right time anyways. No need to ruin a perfect moment, right? "No more secrets. Nothing but the truth." I told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too; which by the way, is not a burden." He said back. I hugged him to me. I couldn't believe it was no more than a few seconds in the promise and I was already breaking it.

* * *

><p><em>STOP! that was last one, sorry. <em>

_R & R-ing  
><em>

_Luv & Rockets. _


	11. Getting Back

_hey people. i know im late, but happy summer. trust me, i want to update more. and i would if i had a better work cpu. whatcha going do? ok, so people were asking for them to have a good moment. i thought now was just as good as time as any to give them one. however, this is a filler. __in case you havent guess by now, i hate writing fillers. you can tell because they do usually be as good as the other chps. but i do think this one is better than the last one. _**  
><strong>

_ok, i know you guys get sick of me talking, soo i'll stop. here is chp 11. enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Getting Back<strong>

For the rest of my class-free days, we went out. we went everywhere. We went to the movies, out to eat, and anywhere else we could think of to go. We even went to that double-coffee date with Greg and his boyfriend, Dan – who, by the way, was the sweetest guy I ever met.

It was easy to see who the girl was and who the guy was in that same sex relationship. When we first got there, Dan ran over to me and started gushing about my jeans and how they fitted my body type perfectly. Greg chuckled and apologized for him. I told him it was okay because I had a best friend who was just like him.

Then when Edward and I sat down, we kind of broke in to two different conversations. While Greg and Edward was talking about sports and cars, Dan and I was talking about the reason why sports were so boring and the only thing that was interesting was that the athletes were so hot.

I loved them. it was hard to tell that they were gay. I forgot so many times, the thought of asking them how they knew each other kept popping in my head. the only time I remembered is when they would kiss or call each other nicknames. That was so cute. Edward and I didn't really have nicknames for each other.

After the coffee and lunch, Dan said he would call me to go shopping. I told him I would bring Alice. She would enjoy that more then me.

Edward and I spent the whole day out. I didn't think we came home until late. We were spending time at Emmett's and Rosalie's house. it was his first time meeting his niece and they fell in love with each other.

He kept teasing saying that he would steal her and we will adopt her as our own. I put a hole in that joke real quick. For some reason, that little girl still hated me. When I told him that, he laughed telling me I was silly.

When his sister and brother-in-law was out of the room, I told him that she was a demon and didn't like me. He laughed again and convinced me that I was just being dramatic. He suggested I hold her. As soon as she was in my hands and Edward's left her, she screeched like a fucking banshee. He laughed as I quickly gave her back to him and she was quite again.

Damn demon. How could someone named Angel be so evil, I will never get.

When Edward and I was alone, he never let me go. I know how that sounds, but it wasn't really a sex filled weekend. He did little things like touch my arm, or hug me around the waist. Something to let me know he was close to me, as if I couldn't already tell.

But as much as I wanted it to, the weekend didn't last forever. I was reminded of the real world when my alarm clock went off in my ear Monday morning.

"Bella, hurry the hell up. You're gonna be late for class." Edward called up to me when I was bathroom. I smiled as I finished brushing my teeth. He didn't take long to get back in role of playing caretaker. I wonder if he thought I was late one the days I had to wake up early for class when I was at my other home. Most likely, because apparently I can't do anything without him.

I spat in the sink before answering back. "Calm down, would ya? I'm coming." I called back. When I was finished in the bathroom I jogged to the bedroom to change from my pajamas to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was still fixing my shirt as I jogged down the stairs. "Edward?" I called when I didn't see him waiting by the door.

"Kitchen." He called back. I followed his voice. When I walked in, I saw he was reading the paper at the table. He looked up. "Are you finally fucking ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, father." I mocked him as I walked to the refrigerator to grab something to drink. When I closed the door and turned, I wasn't surprise to see him because I heard the chair moved against the floor.

"You know, you should really stop calling me that." He said.

I gave him a smirk. "Give me one good reason why." I said as I pushed pass him. I went to the cabinet a grabbed a cup.

"I'll give you two." He said as I poured some orange juice in the cup.

I turned to him. "Okay."

"Well, for one; I can't help but think that you're comparing me to him when you say that. And I hate when you do 'cause I would never hurt you like that jackass did." He said with a serious face.

I gave a soft smile. Even though the thought of comparing him to Charlie never crossed my mind, I got what he was talking about. Edward has expressed at other times how he doesn't like how my father treated me and mother before he died. I know if he could change it – either one of them – he would. But I don't like thinking about it. The past is the past. I rather it stays there because when you keep brining it up, it bits you in the ass. When it does, it's not a nibble, it a hard and giant one.

"The other reason?" I asked, not commenting on the first one; just like any other time he brings it up.

He smiled as he walked towards me. He grabbed my hips. "And for two, I think it would highly inappropriate for a father to do this." He said. Before I could ask what, he pressed his lips to mine. I placed one of my hands in his hair and pulled him to me by his shirt with the other. He started sucking on my bottom lip, slightly biting on it. When I felt his teeth sink deeper and deeper into the soft tissues of my lip, I heard myself mourn against his lips.

He took that as hint to go further. "Or this." He said softly against my lip. He picked me up and set me on the counter behind me. he hugged himself tighter around my waist. He pulled us closer to each other. I had to grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He moved to my neck. I found myself gripping the back his shirt. I was fighting with myself to not take it off. I knew once his shirt came off, mine would follow. I had no doubt that I didn't have time for that.

I looked over his shoulder at the clock on the oven. I was right. Damn, he was a distraction. "Edward, you're going to make me late." I giggled as he nibbled on my ear.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I guess I got carried away." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Likes always."

He shrugged. "I guess I got thing of sexy college girls." He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine again.

I wish I could enjoy this, but I couldn't. See, leaving the house was much easier when he was stopping me. Maybe this was why he wanted me to hurry up, so he could have time to do this without making me late. I pushed him. "I'm going to be late." I told him again.

He gave a playful eye roll. "Of course you are." He let me go and backed away. I jumped down off the counter. I turned and took a big gulp of the juice I poured before I grabbed banana and my book bag. When he saw I had everything. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the car. Of course, he opened the door for me when we got to the car. He walked on the other side and got in then we were off.

As we were driving, I rested my head against the headrest. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just tired is all." I told him as we came to a stop light.

"Want me to turn around?" he asked.

I turned my head to him and smiled. "Edward…"

He turned me. "I'm serious. I can take the next left and we'll be back at the house in no time." He removed one hand from the wheel to grab my mine. "You can lay on the couch as I wait on you hand and foot." He kissed my hand. he looked at me and smiled."And treat you like the princess you are." he said as he rubbed circles in my hand.

I gave a small smile. "Aren't princesses suppose to be perfect?" I asked.

He chuckled. "They're suppose to appear to be." He corrected. "And you are; to me anyways." He said with shrug.

When he said that, it sent a chill up my spine; and not in a good way either. He should be the first one to know by now that everybody makes mistakes and do things they're not necessarily proud of. But I didn't let him see my discomfort with his words that were meant to be a praise. I gave a humored sound and shook my head. "Please Edward, nobody's perfect." I told him.

He smiled. "You are." He insisted; I shook my head again. "Bella, you keep loving me even when I do stupid shit. Trust me when I tell you; if you're not perfect, you're pretty damn close to the word." He pulls me towards him and starts leaning in to kiss my lips. I kissed him back for a second before I pushed him away.

I laughed. "Not while you're driving." I turned him down and patted him on the shoulder.

He chuckled as he leaned. "Wroth a try." He said with a shrugged.

"We'll have plenty time for that and more in a few weeks." I reminded him.

The light turned green and he hit the gas again. I looked at the speed meter. I see his love to drive fast isn't something about him that's change. For a while, I've been kind of looking for things that has stayed the same about him. I was trying not because I told him I would love him no matter what. I was telling the truth, but I couldn't stop myself to stop looking for retained things in him. "Right, you are on break in a few weeks." He took me out of my thoughts. I nodded. "Anything special you got planned?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

He got a surprised look on his face. "Really; nothing with Alice or your mom?" he asked. once again I shook my head. I did have something in mind, but I didn't tell him about. I wanted to get him in the right mind to tell him, because I don't think that he would hear me out any other way. He was learning to listen with an open mind; that was one of the things we were working on.

"I just want to spend the week with you." I told him.

He smiled. "You, me, a week without interruption. I'm thinking I'm fucking loving the sound of that." He announced.

I chuckled. "I thought you would."

"Babe, when was the last time it was just us. No work, no school, nothing; just you and me?" he asked.

I thought about that for a second. When was the last time we were along together? "Christmas day at your parents' house, I think." I finally said after a moment.

He shook his head. "Doesn't count. We had to worry about my family so we weren't really along."

I laughed. "Ok, Mr. Technical. When exactly was the last time?" I asked him.

"That's my damn point. We were never truly along and don't have to worry about anything." He stopped and turned to me with a smile. "In a few weeks, we get to do that. It will be nice." He replied.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it would." I nodded to the road in front of us. "Eyes on the road." I told him. he chuckled, but turned his head because he knows I still don't like him driving too long with his eyes off the road.

He parked as close to the door as he could. He turned to me again, this time with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. I nodded. "You just seem like you have a lot on your mind; want to talk about something?" he asked. I shook my head. "We're supposed to talk to each other, remember?" he reminded me. He was trying and I appreciated that, more than he knew. it wasn't that I wanted to talk about something, but like ask him more about my spring break. Only if he knew what I really wanted to do that week. I'll tell him; when the time is right for him to know. But like I said before, he needs to be in the right mind set for me to talk about it. I don't really know when that would be, however. Maybe I'll talk to him about it tonight or something.

I placed my hand on his cheek and kiss the other one. "I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just tired and a little stress about this stupid test. We can talk about spring break later." I said before leaning into his lips.

It wasn't much longer than a peck because we're interrupted by a knock on the window. I looked to see who it was. I saw my best friend smiling at us. "Edward, you're going to make her late." She teased.

"Alice." I urged, annoyed.

Edward chuckled behind me. "It's fine. She right." I turned back to him. "Go, make me proud." He leaned in and kissed me. he pulled away a inch. "College girl." He teased with a smile. I smiled back. I gave him one more kiss before getting out of the car.

Alice waved at him when I closed the door. I wave good bye to him before he drove away. "You two look cozy. Something you want to tell me?" she asked as we walled to the building that has my class.

I looked at her. I didn't have a clue about what she was going to say, so I was almost afraid of what she was going to say. I told her I was back with Edward – or whatever I want to call it. I still don't like the idea of us being "broken up" so I rather not refer us as back together. And I told her that I was living with him again. I also told her that the guy I was dancing was not interested in girls _that _way so I never have to worry about him wanting to be "more than friends" with me. if she knew all the details, what else did she need to know. "Like what?" I asked.

She smiled. Yep, definitely afraid of what she was going to say. "Like when exactly is the wedding?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at me. "What?" she asked confused with my face.

I shook my head at her. I honestly couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "You can't be serious." I assumed

She tilted her head to the side. "Why can't I be?" she asked, still confused.

I sighed. "Alice, I'm still in school and I don't think I can handle anymore right now. plus, Edward is no where near ready to be a husband. He still has a lot of things he need to get under control before we even think about something like that." I explained to her. To be honest, I haven't really thought about it until now. But something told me he feels the same way. He has to or the thought of any future plans would have been discussed. Right?

She rolled her eyes. "Please, that's a poor excuse and you know it." She said. I was about to object, but she stopped me. "If you tell me it's not, I'm going to kick you in the shins." She threatened. I closed my mouth, fearing that she might be telling the truth. "And anyways how can you say something like you're not ready? Don't you two love each other?" she asked. I sighed again. shouldn't she know the answer to that, you know, being my best friend and all? I nodded anyways. "Then what the hell is the problem with you two? Isn't the love is enough?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't know what to say to her. I hated myself that for not having an answer for a question as simple as that. It was a damn yes or no question and I couldn't get up the courage to say either one of them. I looked at my watch. I had exactly five minutes to get to class. "Crap. I don't have time for this. I have to go."I turned away from her and ran to the building.

"Bella…" she called after me.

"Talk to you later." I called back. After I said that, I ran all the way to my class until I stepped inside.

XXX

I was so happy when my last class for the day was over. I never thought I would be so happy to get out. I mean, I'm always happy when I get to leave. For an obvious reason, today was different. But before I went outside to him, I had to see my best friend. I wanted to talk to Alice so I went to her last class. That seems to be an everyday thing now.

When I walked in, Angela said hi to me like always. I wish would were closer than we were. She was actually kind of cool. Maybe I'll invite her shopping one day with Alice, Dan and I. I saw Alice at the table she was always at. I walked over to her.

"You still not done with that thing?" I asked her when I saw she was working her mock line. She shook her head. "When is it due?" I asked as I sat down on the stool next to her.

"Tomorrow morning." She answered as she continued to shade. "I only had one more to do through and I'll be done."

I nodded. "That's good." I said when I realized she wasn't looking at me.

"Anyways, I'm surprise you're here; you know being back together with Edward, and all." She changed the subject.

I made a face at the words "getting back together". It infers that we were broken up for the time being and I didn't like that phrase. What was worst; Alice knew how I felt about those words and she still uses them. "Alice, you know I hate that phrase." I reminded her.

She shook her head and looked at me. "Bella, face you guys were broken up for four weeks. It's okay because you're back with him and you're happy again." she turned back to her paper and continued drawing. "Just stop trying to the sugar coat something that doesn't need sugar coating." She mumbled.

I exhaled hard. "When did you become so blunt?" I asked, not really know what else to say because she was right, for the most part. It was what it was; I just didn't like what it was. But I can't change it.

"When I realized that being around the brush doesn't work with you anymore." She answered quickly. If I didn't know any better, I would think she had that answer ready for when ever she thought I was going to ask. "The point's not how it happen, the point that you are happy again." she turned to me. "You are happy, right?" she asked.

I let the smile out I couldn't hold and nodded. "Yeah, I am. He has that affect on me." I said with a shrug.

She returned the smile. "Then that's all that matters." She turned back her paper. "It's a good thing too. I don't think could've handle you upset over him anymore."

It was funny that she said that because it brought up something I couldn't stop thinking about all weekend. I smiled at the thought of me knowing something that she didn't know I knew. "Is that why you and Jasper set up us meeting at that club?" I asked.

She looked at me again and smiled like she wasn't ashamed that she was busted. "How you find out?" she asked

I shrugged. "I guess. And it wasn't hard to put together when he told me that Jasper dragged him out the house just like you did to me. and it seemed like more than a coincidence that we were at the same place, at the time, on the same night. " I told her.

She stood up. "I know it was wrong for us to get in the middle like that; but you were upset and Jasper said that Edward wasn't doing too well either. Since you two are too stupid to do anything on your own, we had to do something. We couldn't let our best friends be stressed like you two were." She ranted out.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Stop. Alice, I'm not mad at you." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "You're not. Jasper tried so hard to talk me out of it. He thought you would be pissed at us." She noted.

I shook my head. "I should be, but I'm not. I love you guys too much to be. But, do me a favor and don't meddle in our relationship like that again. if Edward and I want it to work, we have to learn to fix things for ourselves and we can't do that when you're holding our hands." I explained to her. I was mad at Jasper when he first suggested it, but was right. He and Alice need to stay out the middle of us. If they keep intersecting, they're going to get caught in the cross fire and I didn't want that to happen.

She smiled and nodded. "You right. I mean, you weren't be able to come to me when you two are married."

I dropped my hands. There she goes with that marriage thing again. "Alice…" I sighed hard hinting to her that I'm not having this talk with her again.

She rolled her eyes. "Right, the mention of marriage with the man she loves makes Bella uncomfortable. Sorry; I forgot." She teased as she turned back to the table.

I was about to object. I was going to tell her it was about me being uncomfortable, it was about having a conversation no one was ready for. But then I stopped. What was the point? It wasn't like she was going to hear me anyways. She never does. Maybe that's something we need to work on in our relationship.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. have you thought about our plans for spring break?" she asked. while Edward and I were on our break, Alice kept bringing up how we her and I should take a trip together for spring break. I told I had to think about. I wanted to go and I needed to get away; that was actually what I wanted to talk to Edward about.

"I don't know." I told her.

She sighed hard as she changed colored pencils. "Come on Bella; I really need a damn break. All this making up hours is stressing me out. I swear, if I knew I would have to do this much catching up, I would have not gone to Paris." She complained.

I laughed at her. It was her idea and she gusted on how much she loved it when she came back; but now she's complaining about it. That was funny to me. "Then go somewhere by yourself." I suggested.

She made a digested sound. "Please Bella, going somewhere along is pathetic, which is something I am not. Besides it won't be any fun with my best friend. And plus it's not like you can't bring Edward too."

I sighed hard. "He's going to say we don't have the money right now." I told her. I knew she wouldn't mind me bring Edward since she loves him like I love Jasper, but he wouldn't go for it because of the whole short on money thing. That was the main and only reason I haven't told him about Alice's and mine plans yet. I don't want him to feel rush to find something. That was something I could stay away from if I just don't bring up things like trips and holidays or anything else expensive.

"I don't mind paying for you guys. And I'm sure Phil will be willing to help out or something."

I shook my head. "He's not going to take it. He's not the one for hand outs."

"Wow, you two get more and more alike." She commented. She was referring to when someone offers me money, I turn it down without a second thought. That was different. I won't take it because I can't pay anyone back and I will feel I always own them something. He doesn't take it because his damn pride won't let him.

I took a hard breathe. "I'll talk to him about it." I promised.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later. Go, I know he's waiting for you." she responded.

I smiled at the fact that I would be going to him when I leave school and not to the bar, home, or to the library. That was why I was ready to get out of the school. Talking to Alice took longer than I thought. "Alright. Bye." I told her. I walked away from her and out of the room.

Without making any more stops, I went outside. And just like Alice predicted, Edward was waiting for me. he was leaned against the car with his ear buds in. he was looking at his music player; looking for a song to play, I guess. He was so into his music he didn't even look up to me until I was almost right in front him.

He looked up and smiled. "About fucking time." He said when he saw me.

I stopped in front him. "Hi to you, Edward. What took me so long, I wanted to talk to Alice." I told him, pertaining that's what he said.

"Hi Bella. Thanks for keeping me waiting for the second damn time today." He responded with a false sweetness.

I know he was joking, but maybe I should teach him a lesson. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Edward." I said as I stepped to the side to go to the other side.

He stepped in front of me, still smiling. "After what we just been through, are you really going get mad at me because I made a joke?" he asked. I wasn't. like I told him, I'm getting use to him talking like a truck driver. But maybe he should learn to tone it down some.

"What do you think?" I said as I stepped on the other side of him. knowing he wouldn't let me go far, I smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Easier said than done." I told him.

He smiled. "You know I love waiting for you and I will do it forever." He leaned down and pressed his to mine. "It's always worth the wait." He said softly as if he was telling me a secret no one else was suppose to hear.

I gave him a soft smile as I pushed away from him. "One of these days, you're gonna get enough of pull me around like that." I told him.

He chuckled. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "I'll let you know when that day comes." He replied before putting his lips back to mine. I slipped my hand out of his grip and lock my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I was never the one for PDA. I would have stopped this before it got to far in fear of someone seeing us. But now, I didn't care. I missed him and his touch. I didn't know just how much until now. I giggled as he kissed both of my cheeks then the tip of my nose.

He kissed me one more time before I pulled back. "As much as I love this; I going to be late for work." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Damn that brother of mine."

I laughed at him. "I wish I didn't have to go, either." I told him

"Then don't." he suggested fast. I was about to tell him that I couldn't just not go to work. It wasn't fair to just leave him hanging like that. before I could get the words out, he stopped me. "Bella, it's seem likes it's been forever since I held you. I've been fucking loving this weekend and I don't want it to end."

I smiled. I've been loving the weekend too and I didn't want it to end anymore then he did. It's a shame that I'm easily persuaded to ditch work. "Fine. But you're calling him and telling him."

He laughed as he pulled away. "I think I can held my own damn brother, babe." He stated as he walked around to hold the door for me.

When we got in the car, he called Jasper. He told him that I was sick and wasn't coming today. Of course Jasper didn't believe him and knew I was in the car with him. since he was on speaker, he started yelling at me and told me I better at work tomorrow and I cause him headaches and blah, blah, blah. I just laugh at him during his whole little rant, which I think made him angrier when he heard my giggles in the background. I told him thanks for the day off before hanging up on him.

After we got off the phone with Jasper, Edward suggested that we go and see his niece again; something we've been doing all weekend. It was funny. When he suggested I skip work, I thought it was to hold and play with me, not his niece. However I said sure because I see his smile when plays with her. It's genuine. For the first since he got out, I see my old Edward when he does. I love it.

That's where we were going now. When we arrived at the house, I noticed only one car was outside. It surprised me because there are usual two. One of them must not be here. I couldn't guess which one wasn't. It wasn't like they had they own cars that one of them just drive and the other just drove the other. I've seen both of them driving both. They actually had three, but Emmett keeps his Jeep in the garage and only drives it at certain times.

He knocked on the door as I put my hood up to get from getting wet from the rain.

Emmett answered the door when Edward knocked the second time. "Hey bro-in-law." He greeted Edward loudly as they slapped hands. He was acting like he didn't just see us a day or two ago. "Hey Bella." He greeted me. I smiled at him. I was too cold to do anything else. "Came to see Rosa?" he asked us.

"No, actually he came to see you." I teased. It was something about how they were so close together that was so hard not to make fun. That was why I do it any chance I get.

"She's so fucking right, Em. I can't live without you anymore." Edward continued with the joke.

Emmett gave him a smirk. "Aww, that so sweet. You know, one day we're going to have to go through on plans to runway together." He joked right back. They both laugh.

"I'm sorry. Am I in you guys way?" I asked them.

"Actually, you are." Emmett answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry; but you can't have him. he's all mine so deal with it." I told him as I pointed him the stomach.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Tool." I teased him.

"You know I hate that word."

"Well, what are you do about?" I asked with a mocking smirk. He gave me a smirk right back before hooking his arm around my neck and holding me in a headlock.

I screamed when he held his grip. You know, I really should have seen this coming. I can't help it, I like messing with him. he's like the big brother I waited but never got. "Get off me. Edward help." I yelled.

I heard Edward laughing behind me. Note to self: if Edward doesn't get me out of this, kick his ass. "Let her go, dude." He said, without much emotion but laughter.

"Can't do that, Eddie." Emmett told him, not giving a real reason but laughing right along anyways.

"Sorry babe, I tried to help." Edward said.

"You're such a liar." I told him. "Get off of me." I told Emmett.

"Are you sorry for calling me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. As if I'm ever sorry for calling him what he is. But I told him what he wanted to hear to get him off."Sure, whatever. Just let me go." I said.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." He said.

"I'm going to hit you in the nuts." I said loudly for him to hear. When I said that, he let me go. I worked out my neck when he did because it was hurting. Does he have to do that? "You are an annoying prick." I said to him as I gave him a light hit in the stomach. As if I could get him anything more.

He shrugged. "I've been called worst. Now, what's the really reason you guys are here."

"He came to see his niece." I told Emmett for the reason we were here.

"Oh, that's why. You better watch out Bells, I think Eddie here might just leave you for her." he joked with me.

I shook my head as I fixed my hair. "Please don't give him any ideas." I begged Emmett.

Edward chuckled behind me. "So is she here?" he asked him.

Emmett nodded. "And lucky for you, she just woke up from a nap." He said as he closed the door behind us. He led us to the living where his daughter was playing on the floor with blocks. "Angel, look who's here." He said to her. She turned and smiled at the sight of Edward. I guess I was just the invisible uncle's girlfriend, huh.

She reached her arms at to him telling him to pick her up. Edward walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey my Angel. What are you doing?" he smiled at her. she pointed at the building blocks that were stacked on top of each other. "Can I play too?" he asked her. he knew how to talk to kids. She nodded. he looked over to me and nodded for me to come over too. I shook my head. "Can Aunt Bella play too?" he asked the little girl. She looked at me then back at him and shook her head. He chuckled then looked at me. "Sorry." He shrugged as he put her down then sat next to her.

Emmett laughed at the scene as he sat on the couch. "So where's the wife?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"She had a meeting to go to." He said.

I nodded. "Emmett, have I told how cool it is that you stay home while she works. Most guys wouldn't do that." I told him. Emmett was a bank manger until sometime last year when he quit to stay home because he saw how much Rosalie missed working. Any other guy would've just told her to hire a nanny or something.

He shrugged. "I don't mind it. I like spending time with my favorite little girl." He said as he smiled at Angel.

"I thought Rosa was your favorite girl." I teased him.

"She's a very close second, but don't tell her that." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed. "My lips are sealed." I said before pulling a fake zipper over my mouth and throwing away the key.

He chuckled again. "You don't think Edward would stay home if the chance comes." He said in a lower tone now so Edward wouldn't hear.

I shook my head. "He enjoys it too much. I think he would drive himself batty if he had to stay in the house all day." Kind of like he does now.

"Cullens: bunch of workaholics." He said shaking his head.

He was right. It seems like all any of them – Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and apparently Rosalie too – wants to do is work. They do care about their families, but it just seem like when they're not with their family, they feel they have nothing else to do but work. I smiled. "It's what makes them happy and who are we go get in the way of them working if that's what they want to do?"

"No one, I guess." He said with a shrug.

XXX

We were there for about an hour. Somehow I ended up on the floor next to Edward with Angel in front of us. I didn't touch anything. I didn't want to get her any reason to scream. She was already giving me an angry look because I was holding Edward's arm. I really starting to think she doesn't like because I'm dating him. like mother like daughter, it looks like.

While he was building a very lopsided tower with her, he took a block and handed it to me. "I give you my heart." He joked with a smile.

It was those kind with pictures and letters on the sides of them. The one he was giving me was showing a picture of a cartoon heart for the letter H. I gave him a smile as I took the block. "Aww. Thank you." I entertained him with a kiss on the cheek.

He looked into my eyes. He was about to lean in to my lips. He stopped when he heard a crash. We both turned our heads to see the tower knocked down. "Angel, what happen?" he asked her with a chuckled.

"Fell." She giggled. She only knew a few words. I guess 'fell' was one of them.

He chuckled again. "Okay, let's build it again." He said as he started grabbing blocks. I didn't think about giving him the one in my hand. But I didn't have to because when she saw one in my hand, she got mad.

"Mine." She said to me as she snatched it out of my hand. All she had to do was ask for it.

"Angel, that wasn't nice." Edward scowled her for Emmett was too into the game to pay attention to us.

"Mine." She said again as she held it to her. I guess 'mine' was another word she knew under the list of the few she did.

"It's okay Edward. It is hers." I told him. it was just a block.

He shook his head. "It was still rude." He replied as he grabbed the some of the blocks. He followed his niece's lead and started building again.

I giggled. "Question." I started. he nodded for me to continue. "You have no kids of your own yet and no younger siblings. And when you were a teacher, you taught high school students. How in the world are you such a dad?" I teased with a nudge.

He chuckled. "I don't know. Taking care of kids has always come natural to me, I guess. I don't know what it is, but it's like they're drawn to me or something."

"Apparently even little demon children like your niece." I said, giving a pointed look at Angel, implying that I was talking about her.

He chuckled. "Now you're the one not being nice." He lectured with a teasing tone.

I shrugged. "Maybe not." I smiled at him as he continued playing with Angel. Even though I didn't like that little girl, I found it cute when he plays her with like this. Like I said, I get to see that genuine smile I love so much. I started rubbing his arm. "You know, your whole dad act is kind of hot." I told him in his ear.

He got a smirk on his face. He stopped playing with Angel and turned to me. "Really?"

I nodded. "It's very responsible of you, which is very sexy." I told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so highly me." he teased before closing the small space between our lips. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he leaned into me. After a second, I guess Angel realized what he wasn't paying attention to her anymore because she started crying loud and hard.

It was so loud, it broke our kiss in a second. I cringed away as I placed my hands on my ears. She had her dad's pipes, that's for sure."Why is she crying?" I asked.

"I don't know." Edward said as he stood up. He picked her up. "You think she understood what you said?" he asked.

I stood up too. "That was like two minutes ago; I highly doubt she understood me, let along remembers." She was only like a few months old, I don't believe she did; no matter what Edward said. She cried harder, as if she could read my mind.

"What happen?" Emmett said, snapping out of a trace at this point. He looked over to him crying daughter. "What happen?" he asked again, with a worried face and this time about her.

"Bella said something and I think she heard her." He explained.

"Bella." He sighed hard. He knew that once she cries this hard, there was no easy way in stopping her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she understood me." I told him.

"Babies actually understand more than we think." Edward replied and started lightly bouncing her in his arms. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He kept repeating in soothing voice, trying to get her to stop.

I believed that. I mean, how else could they know right from wrong at a young age. But I still don't consider the fact that she's was crying that hard because I made a small joke. Then I remember she started crying when Edward and I were kissing. I shook my head. "No she doesn't, she just trying to get your attention." I told him, half believing it myself. There was no way she knew what I was talking about.

He looked at me and smiled. "It sounds to me like you're jealous because I'm holding her instead you; is that it?" he asked with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eye. "Edward, she's one."

"That doesn't answer my question, babe." He said with a chuckle. "It's okay, Angel. Auntie Bella was just being a meanie." He said to her but kept smiling at me. I shook my head. I wouldn't have to be mean if she wasn't.

After a few seconds, her cries softened. I think she was getting tired of screaming. She finally stopped and rested her head on his shoulder, stifling softly. It was a good thing Edward was there to calm her because once he saw his brother-in-law had her, Emmett turned back into the game he was watching. I sat on the couch and watched as Edward continued to hum to her as he bounced her in his arms. When she looked like she wasn't on the vague of screaming and crying again, he sighed. "I think she's done." He announced. He turned to me. "Bella, I think you should say sorry." Edward said to me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious." I told him. if I didn't stress it enough before, she was one. I'm sure she would forget within the next hour, hell the next few minutes. Plus, I still thought she was doing that so he could be focused on her again. He nodded, telling me he was. "Fine." I sighed as I got up and walked over to them. I looked at him one more time. He nodded again. "Angel, I'm sorry I said that to you. It wasn't nice." I said to her in a soft voice. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Forgive me?" I asked with a smile.

She looked at me with a blank stare. I didn't know what to make of it. I thought she would smile back, but I was wrong.

She took one hand from gripping Edward's shirt. She brought it across my nose, leaving it stringing. "Ouch!" I reacted as I backed away from them. "Ouch! Ow! Damn it, ouch." I screamed in pain and put my hand on my side of my nose to try to relive the pain.

"Bella, what happen?" Emmett chuckled.

"I think that little brat starched my nose." I groaned, causing her to giggle. "Ah, it hurts. Emmet, haven't you taught her it's not nice to hit people?" I complained.

He chuckled again. "We haven't gotten to that yet."

"Well you should." I told him. "Ah, damn demon." I mumbled.

Edward put the little devil on the floor before walking over to me. "Babe, let me see." He said to me. I slowly removed my hand. When I did, the air hit it and made it hurt again. I was about to put my hand back, but he grabbed my wrist. "Don't." he put his hand on either side of my face and slightly lifted my head and turned it to one side to see the side of my nose. "It's deep, but it's small. But not small enough to not see it. Em, you got a first aid kit?" he asked as continued to look at my nose.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom." Emmett said still chucking.

"This is so not fucking funny." I snapped at him. "Go get the damn first aid kit." I told him.

"Stop swearing in front of her, please." Edward said. Its funny for him to say that since he has to have a swear word in every thing he says now. But I guess he figures if he could control his cursing in front of her, I should be able to too. It was also funny how he was sounding more like the father than Emmett.

"But it hurts." I whined. "And she did it on purpose."

Edward laughed, probably thinking I was being silly now. "No she didn't. She didn't know what she was doing." He excused her. Oh yeah, take up for her. Come on, she was crying a few seconds ago now she was laughing, she had to know what she was doing just a little.

"Here." Emmet came back and handed Edward a little white box.

He opened it and took out a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. "Edward no." I said, I tried to push him away.

"We need to clean it. Even a cut that small could get infected. Now hold still." He demanded. I stood there like he said and tried to not think about the pain that was about to come. He pour very small amount of it on the cotton ball. I hissed in pain as he lightly dabbed my scratch. Then, he blew on it to dry it. I started jumping in place as it continued to sting. "Stopped moving." He said.

"It stings." I whined.

"I know, babe, but you have to stop moving." He demanded. I gave a light groan as I did what he said. He placed a small circle size bandage on it.

"It still hurts." I told him. He smiled then placed a very small kiss on the bandage.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

"A little." I told him. He chuckled and leaned it again. This time he kissed my lips. I smiled against his lips. Even though I complain about it, I really do love when takes care of me. Even when he's trying to fix the unfixable, the important thing is that he's trying. Most guys would have given up on me and us a long time ago, but he hasn't. Every time I start to question, he gives me reasons to kill any question marks.

We heard a whine. We turned behind him and saw Angel tugging on his pant leg. "What's wrong, my Angel?" he asked.

"Play, play." His niece demanded.

"Okay. Can you wait a second?" he asked her. She didn't take any time to shake her head. He turned back to me. "You're okay, right?" he asked as he rubbed my arms.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I think I'll sit with Emmett until we leave." I told him.

He chuckled. After he kissed my cheek, he turned to the little girl and sat on the floor again. I rolled my eyes as I went to go sit next to Emmett on the couch. Angel was giggling as her and Edward built tower after tower.

I always thought I would have to fight for his attention, but I never thought I would be fighting with a toddler.

XXX

"That little girl is so damn cute." Edward gusted like a little girl as I walked back in the living with a mug of hot chocolate in both hands. He was still talking about his niece when we got home. He was talking about how she kept building the towers and making him knock them down so she could hear the crash. He was telling me how adorable her giggle was. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was his child.

I smiled at him. I like see him smile like that. It seems like he hasn't since his first night home. "Yeah, she is; when she's isn't trying to hurt me." I replied as I handed him his mug. He chuckled before taking a slip. He placed he mug on the table before opening his arms to me. I didn't take time to take my place next to him on the couch. I fixed myself so my legs were propped on his. He started rubbing them without thinking about.

"I still can't believe you actually think that little girl fucking scratched you on purpose." He chuckled as he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think anything; she did."

He laughed. "Just like she only started crying when we were kissing to get my attention." He teased me about what I said in the car on the ride home. I told him I think she doesn't like me because I'm taking her uncle's attention for my own. Of course he didn't believe and told me I was acting ridiculous. I wasn't surprise when he didn't; I mean it does sound kind of absurd to think that; but absurd or not, I stand by what I said.

"I still believe that." I said.

He laughed again. "Okay babe." He said before kissing my cheek.

"Don't patronize me." I mumbled before taking a slip of my hot chocolate. He knows how much I hate when he does that. sometimes I think he does it without meaning to, however.

"Hmm…babe, I would have to not care to patronize you and I always care about you." he said before kissing me on the cheek again. I leaned into his touch. Man, I've really missed it. He moved closer to me. the way he was leaning, he was almost laying on me. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he said, his voice getting serious. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Do you think I'll make a good dad?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Considering how you talk to me, I think you would a little bit more patience." I teased; though I wasn't wrong about him needing more patience. He gets mad way too quickly now a days. He needs to learn how to control it better before a child comes into the house. That's another reason we haven't talked about a family that either one of us was ready for yet.

He gave a small smile before taking one of my hand and braided his fingers between mine. "I'm serious, Bella." I know he was being serious, but I really couldn't help but to poke the bear.

I got serious too, however. "I know. And yes, I do. When the time comes, I think you will make a great dad." I told him.

He propped his elbow on the cushion and rested his head on his hand. "Thanks for saying that." he said like he didn't believe me.

I take another slip of my drink. "Why do you ask?" I said.

He shrugged before looking at our tangle fingers. "Ever since I saw Angel for first the time, I can't stop thinking about if a family could happen for Emmett, one of the biggest jackasses I have ever meant, I've wondered if it could happen to me too." He sighed hard then looked at me. "Bella, if we have a family, if you want me to be like Emmett and stay home instead of working, I will." He promised.

As soon as he said that, my eyes popped. I wondered if he heard what Emmett and I was talking about when we first got there. I honestly didn't think he would even certain the thought of staying home while I worked. "You'll be okay with that?" I asked.

He shrugged again. He looked away as if he didn't want to look at me as he continued."I might not have a fucking choice in the damn matter, you know. If someone is a away and not doing anything to better society, it's not always easy to find work." He complained. I was kind of shock he brought this up. This was one of the dangerous topics I've been telling myself to always stay away from.

I looked at our finger like he did before. "You'll find something, Edward." I said softly. I honestly didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't want to tell him he was wrong. However I didn't want to agree with him. I know if people knew and see how we are together, everyone would understand and would ignore that one minor flaw.

He laughed a humorless laugh. "Are you saying that to be optimistic or do you really think some whacked motherfucker would be actually be crazy to hire an ex-con who not only went to jail for sleeping with a student, but that student was under age?"

"First, you know how I feel about that damn word." I told him, talking about the word ex-con. If I didn't like my own mother calling him that, what made him think it was okay for him to call himself that. I hated that word no matter what context its in or who's using it. I wish it wasn't part of the English language. I saw him roll his eyes. I sighed. "And second, can't it be both? I believe in you."

He shook his head. "I'm glad someone does. It's hard to look on the fucking bright side all the damn time." He replied.

I sigh hard. I didn't want to talk about this. That was why I tried so hard to stay away from things like this. "Edward, this conversation is depressing." I said with light smile.

He looked at me and gave me the same one back. "I know. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." He suggested.

I figured now was a good as time as any to talk about what Alice and I talked about before I came outside this afternoon. "Edward, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, thinking it was a good idea to ease him into it first.

He snorted. "You mean when I'm not trapped in this other example of a damn jail cell or when I am?" he asked

"I mean when I'm not with you." I clarified.

"Hmm…" he said, hinting that he was thinking about it. "I've been doing a lot of reading. Some novels, some cook books." He started.

I smiled at the thought. "Does that mean new recipes for us to try?" I asked.

he shrugged. "Maybe. I'll see what I can do. I've been writing a lot too. Carlisle would be happy to know that I'm putting that damn piano to use."

I looked at him. "More songs?" I said with excitement. I've never told him, but one of my favorite things in the world is listening to him play the piano. But I think he gets the hint when he sees how focus I am when I'm listening to the CD he made me. It's something about it that gets me lost in very happy thoughts.

He shook his head. "Work in process, babe." He noted. I pouted. What a damn letdown. He chuckled before kissing my lips. "And I've been looking online for some teaching opens." I looked at him. "I know; we're not talking about that." he said, I'm guessing because he caught the look. "Why do you ask anyways?" he continued.

"I've been thinking that we could do something else." I started.

He took the mug I forgot I was holding out of my hand and set it on the table. The he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap. "What did you have in mind?"

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I was about to say to him. here goes nothing, as they said. "A trip for spring break."

He held me tighter. "A trip where?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't thought about that yet." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "But we can go anyway you want to go; New York, Chicago. Just as long as if away from Forks." I told him.

He frowned. "Babe you know I can't…"

I cut him off with a sigh. "I know the money thing is an issue. But Alice said she wouldn't mind coming with us and helping us pay. And I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind either. Or we could ask Carlisle and Phil. He's been dying to spend his money on me so I know he wouldn't mind."

"What about me?" he asked seriously. I rolled my eyes away from him. "Bella, I can't take money from Alice or Jasper. And as for our parents, isn't the whole point of being an adult is not having to go to mommy and daddy for money?" he asked. I knew all of this was going to come up. That was why I waited so long to bring it up. I figured the longer I wait to ask the longer I can hold off getting disappointed in something I knew was coming.

I sighed hard. "Those were just suggestion, Edward." I told him in case he missed that point.

He hugged me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder. "I know they were; but those are some I really don't want to take." He kissed my neck. "Does it really mean that much to you?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed against my neck. "I'm not making any promises, but if you really want to go somewhere for spring break, I'll _think _about it." He replied.

I looked at him again. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I would probably die inside if it comes down to actually admitting to Carlisle that I need something from him, but yeah."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him. "I'm just happy it's not an absolute no." I told him.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, when it comes to you, it will never be an absolute no. ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to give you everything and anything you asked for and more. And I promise you that I will. I just need you to be patience with me. Can you do that for me?" he asked seriously.

In theory, I think that's what all guys want. The thing is, what about the girl. How long was a girl suppose to wait for the guy to give her something that she wanted. What did they think was a reasonable time span? A month, a year? As long as they're together? Could I wait for that long for something for him? I knew the answer to that without much thought.

I kissed him again. "Of course." I said before resting my head on his.

* * *

><p><em>ok, i just one thing. so in this chp, i said that bella got scratched by edward's niece. for anyone who thinks that cnt happen, think again. the only reason i know is because my cousin did it to me on time. he scratched me and the cut was so small, that i barely knew it was there until it was hurting longer than it should have been. kids can be evil. <em>

_anyways, thx for reading. keep R &R-ing_

_Luv & Rocket._

_(btw, do we got a BD pt 2 Countdown going yet. i think it's about time.) _


	12. Visiting

_hey everyone. i know i keep saying im going to update more and i havent, but i've been having some personal problems. in short, i was dispressed and didnt feel like anyone would care if i updated or not. i knoiw it sound kind of sad, but thats what i think when i dont see any reviews. so if you want more story, please, please review. _

_anyways, i am in school again, so i would not always have time but i will try to get this up because i want you guys to read the end because i really like it and i know you guys would like it. how do i know that, because you love the end of APL and it's like dat, but more intense. way more intense. well, this is another filler. there would be some of those for a while, as i warned before. dont worry, the rest of the story is not dumb fillers. but i didnt want the story to go so fast and if i didnt have this filler chapters, it would be. but the next one will kinda be like "Stories" from the first story, so yeah..._

_im done talking. so enjoy please. _

* * *

><p><strong>12. Visiting <strong>

"How much longer?" I sighed.

He looked at his watch. "You have about ten minutes, maybe fifteen." He answered as he wrapped his arm me again. I rested my head on his chest again and hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I looked at him. "Is it too late to change my mind?" I replied back with a smile.

He chuckled as he smoothed my hair. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "You don't want that." he stated. "What about Jacob?" he asked.

I shook it against him. "He'll be fine. Besides, I don't even think Leah wants me there. They will have fun with Alice, I'm sure." The day after Edward and I stayed up talking, I told Alice I couldn't come with her on the trip on spring break. I told her that Edward said no just like I thought. she said she would talk to him, but I said that was okay. The reason being is because I didn't tell her that he said he would think about it. If he does decide to go, I don't want to share him with anyone else; not even Alice and Jasper.

But since we weren't going anywhere for spring break, Alice came up with the idea that we both take a few days off school and go see Jacob and Leah in California. Since I pretty much in a safe place in all my classes and I haven't seen my other best friend since Edward came home, which was months ago, I was all over the idea. But now that we're standing in the middle of the airport, I am reminded that I have to leave Edward after we just got back together. I'm having second thoughts. Which was why I was hugging him like I was holding on to dear life.

I looked at him again. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked him again. when I told him when Alice and I were going, he told me to have fun. He said he didn't want to go for two reasons. He wasn't fond of California as a state and he and Jake were still on the rocks as friends.

He smiled. "I'm sure. Plus don't you want your along time with Alice and that dog you call your other best friend?" he asked as he made a face with the last statement. Like I said, on the rocks. He kind of has this thing about Jacob and I being friends ever since I told him we use to date. He keeps saying it's hard to believe that two people can be as best friends as we are after dating for almost a year. Somehow, he forgets the part about us being broken up for almost half of it.

I laughed. "I thought you like Jake now."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Bella. I tolerate the guy. But I will never like him." he corrected.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not?"

He smiled. "Because he fucking stole your lip virginity." He teased.

That wasn't really fair since the first time Jake and I kissed wasn't even during the time we were dating. The first time we kissed was during a game of Spin-the-Bottle when I was 12 and he was 10. Even though that was both of us first kiss, I still wouldn't count that. but he wants to play that card, okay. Two can play it that game. "Hmm, kinda like how Tanya stole your _actually _virginity?" I replied with false innocence.

He clinched. I bet he regrets saying that now. "Touché." He replied. "But she has nothing on the damn one who's got me." he said. Before I could say the same thing back to him, he started closing the small space between us.

If he felt that way about me and Tanya, there was no competition between him and Jacob when it comes to their kisses. Jacob's lips were soft, but it always seemed like he was in a rush for sometime. But Edward, he's soft, and gently and he takes his time every time.

This would be our hundredth or so kiss since we got out the car thirty minutes ago and it was still as sweet as the first one this morning when he woke me up. I hugged him tighter as he leaned into me more. I gripped the back of his shirt as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Aww, aren't you guys as sweet as swimming in a pool of sugar and syrup." I heard someone say in a sarcastic and disgusted tone. I pulled away and look at my best friend smiling at us.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked annoyed as I laid my head back on him.

"Do you guys ever get tire of the PDA? I know I get sick of looking at it." She said, ignoring my question.

Edward chuckled as he pulled out of his lean. "Alice, has anyone ever told you that green isn't a good color on you?" he joked, causing me to laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "What do I have to be jealous of?" she asked.

"Maybe of the fact Bella has someone to kiss." He teased.

She gave a smile. "Well considering the person she's kissing is a jackass, I would have say no, I'm not." She shot back.

I patted his chest before he had the chance to say something back like I knew he would. He hasn't been the one to not reply lately. "Must you be mean to everyone I date?" I asked her.

"And how many fucking people has she been mean to?" he asked. I turned to look at him. when our eyes met, I just smile; not really giving him an answer. I didn't answer him because I don't really know. It's not like I'm easy or something with multiple past relationships. It's just I dated a few people but the only two relationships I'm willing to count is him and Jacob. Besides, I don't ask him about his past relationships.

"Now who's rocking the green sweater?" Alice teased, using his joke against him. he turned and glared at her.

I looked at her as well. "Be nice, Alice." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, besides I'm only mean to you and Jake; you know, the two who deserves it." She told him, answering the question he asked me.

"And what the fuck had I done to deserve you being mean to me?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "You really want me to answer that?" she asked with her own question. I looked at him again. A moment later he shook his head at her. She chuckled. "Didn't think so." She answered.

I turned back to her. "Alice, do you mind?" I asked her.

She sighed hard. "Fine. Finish up your good byes that you started since we've got here and yet to finish. I'll go check in our bags. You have about six minutes." She warned me.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice." Edward and I said at the same time as she walked away.

When I was sure she was gone and I turned back to him. "Since when does Alice fucking hate me?" he asked in a teasing voice. Even though I knew he was teasing, something told me he would really be bother if he actually thought she hated him.

But teasing or not, I still laughed. "She doesn't hate you; she adores you."

He chuckled. "She sure as hell has a funny fucking way of showing."

"Exactly." I agreed with him. "Edward, her and Jake go back and forward like cats and dogs all the time and she still considers him her best friend. Trust me, you're fine. Your relationship with her is just going to be more shots at each other now." I warned him.

He shrugged. "I guess." He answered.

I held him tighter again. "I'm really, really going to miss you." I said changing the subject. Call me crazy, but I rather not spend the last few minutes with him before not seeing him for a few days talking about why Alice is the way she is. If that was the case, we would need more than six minutes because I've been friends with her forever and I still don't know.

He chuckled as he tucked a loose strand of my hair. "Babe, you'll be fine. Besides we've been apart before; why is this any different?" he asked, making a good point. We have been apart before this a longer than the few days I'll be away. I shrugged because I didn't have a real answer for him. I rested my chin on him.

"You're acting very calm about this. Are you not going to miss me like I'm going to miss you?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "Of course I will; you know you have no reason to ask that." he replied.

I shrugged again. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper asked me to help out while you're gone, so I'll be doing that." that was good for both of them. Jasper found someone to replace me and Edward found something to do. No wonder Jasper was rather quick to let me go. And here I thought it had everything to do with who I was going with. He continued. "Emmett's going to some fucking work thing with Rosa for two days so I'll be watching Angel. Carlisle and Esme wants me to come over so I'll do that one day. Plus, remember that interview I told you about?" he asked, when he mentioned it, an unstoppable chill with through my spin again. the job interview made my mind connect to Edward and mine first really big fight. And I didn't like the memory. "Well, that's Thursday so I'll be preparing myself for that."

I left out a breath. "Wow, you'll be busy. You won't even have time to miss me." I told him.

He smiled as he hugged me tighter to his body. "I will sure as hell miss you at night. I will be all fucking along in that bed."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I know. I bet it's going to suck." I teased him.

He shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Why?"

He smiled. I don't think I like that smile, however. It made me think he was about to say something I wasn't going to like, but I bet he'll find it hilarious. "Maybe I'll call Tanya; see what she's up to." He said.

That caused my smile to drop into a serious frown. I know he was joking, at least he better had been, but I still didn't like it. "Excuse me?" I said like I didn't hear him clearly; even though I hated that I did.

"You get to hang out with your ex, I should get to hang out with mine. It's only fair." He continued to joke because I obviously gave him the response he wanted.

I really don't like when he jokes like that. When he does that, I can't help but tot get mad. I have a perfectly good reason, if anyone asks me. but I think it was time I teach him a lesson about messing with me and time to put a damn end to it. I nodded. "When you put it that way, you're right; it is fair." I humored him.

Before I thought to change my mind, I took the knuckle of my thumb and dug it in the spot below his right shoulder blade. "Ow! Ow, Bella, stop." He reacted.

In a person's back, there's a spot right below each shoulder blade. When pressure is applied to it, it can hurt like hell. It's called a pressure point. I know because Jasper hit me dead in it one time and it hurt worse than the rest of them. When I asked why the hell did that hurt so much, he said because he hit me in one of my pressure points. Apparently, a human body has more than one and being a solider, he was trained to know where they were.

The good thing about him doing that is after, he showed me how to do it too. I've waiting for a chance to do it. I will have to thank him later because I soon as I start doing it to Edward, that damn smug smile disappeared

I gave him a fake confused face. "Stop what, sweetheart?" I said with false innocent to match.

He tried to push away from me, but I wouldn't let him go. "I have no fucking idea what you're doing, but you do. Now stop." He ordered, still in pain.

I smiled. "Oh, you mean this." I said as I dug my knuckle deeper in his back, causing more pain.

He groaned in pain through his teeth. I mentally giggled at him. I know it's sick of me to think so, but I found it funny that I was causing him so much pain. "Yes, that. whatever the hell it is you're doing, stop. That shit hurts." He groaned in pain as he continued to tried to push me off.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"I would like it, yes." He answered back quickly.

"Fine; take it back." I told him, knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Bella, it was a fucking joke." He groaned through his teeth.

Did he seriously think I didn't already know that? That's why I got so pissed. I don't think there's nothing I hate more than that joke. Of course, he knew. "You know how I feel about you and that girl and yet you continue to make jokes about it. Now take. It. Back." I demanded stretching out each word of my request. "Now!" I commanded as I dug my knuckle in his back one more time.

He breathed out a stressed breath. "Okay, they're not funny. I get it." He choked out.

"And?"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. Now please stop what whatever the hell it is you doing." He begged. Funny, being that his brother was the one who showed me that punishment, you would think he knew what I was doing.

I smiled. "I guess that's good enough." I said before removing my knuckle. I wrapped my arm back around his waist. "For now."

"What the fuck were you doing to my back?" He asked as he rubbed the spot where I was hurting him.

"Sorry, it's a secret." I said with a wink.

He gave a eye roll. "Bella!" I heard someone call me. we both turned and saw Alice waving at us, signaling me to come on. "The plane is about to leave." She said.

I sighed. "Coming." I told her. I turned back to Edward. "I have to go." I told him releasing my hold. I gave him a quick peck before grabbing my carry-on bag that was on the floor. It was the only one I had since Alice already took my suitcase to where the other luggage was. "I'll see you in a few days." I told him as I started to turn away. Before I could get too far from him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh hell no." he stated while he grabbed it. I turned to him. he was smiling. "You honestly think I'm about to let you leave like that?" he asked. "No. bring it back here." He playfully ordered. I smiled back at him as I let him pull me back to him. he lock the wrist he had behind my back. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards him. without hesitation or thoughts, he put his lips to mine. When I realized it was supposes to be longer than a peck, I dropped my bag.

With my free hand, I ran my fingers through his hair. He had it cut so it wasn't as long as it was when he first got out, but it's still longer than when he first went in. I kinda wish he would cut it to it's original length. I don't tell him because I told him I'm learning to love the new him; which was why I allow him to swear like he has no filter.

"Bella; let's go." Alice called. Hearing her, he placed a few later soft kisses on my lips before letting go of my wrist.

"Love you." I said with a smiled.

He smiled back. "Love you too. See ya in a few days." He said before he nodded in Alice's direction. "Go. Have fun." I nodded as I grabbed my bag. I started walking away from him again and he allowed me to get away this time. "Not too much." He called after me.

I stopped and turned to him. "So, don't tell you about Alice and mine plans to visit a male strip club, got it." I said, mocking him with a smile.

He gave me a serious look. "Bella." Was all he said.

I laughed. "Just kidding." I informed him before turning around again. "Maybe." I mumbled loudly.

"Bella." He said, obviously hearing me. I laughed at him as I walked to Alice. good; I wanted him to. Serves him right. I was giving him a tasted of his own medicine. I heard him sigh. "Take care of my girl, Alice." He called to her when I got next to her.

She smiled. "Don't you worry your overprotective little head. She _is_ with me." she reminded him.

"I know and that's what I'm worry of." He said.

I turned and waved at him. "Bye Edward." I said before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door that lead to the airplane.

"Good rainy Forks, hello sunny Cali." Alice cheered after we showed the guy our tickets.

I laughed at her. "We'll only be gone for a few days." I reminded her.

She smacked my arm. "Don't kill my buzz." She warned them started humming the chorus to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. I shook my head at my crazy best friend. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward still standing where I left him. he smiled and waved. I gave him a small wave back before going though the door.

XXX

We got on the plane and we found our seats. She had a window one and I had and aisle but she asked if we could switch because looking out of it makes her dizzy. I told her sure because I loved looking out of the window.

The plane took off and we were on our way to California. It was a quiet ride. She had about ten fashion magazines; I had my IPod and some homework I wanted to finish. The trip was only about two hours so I had time to get it done. But about thirty minutes in, I got tired of looking at it and looked out the window. It was amazing how small everything looked. Sooner or later, I fell asleep.

Alice woke me up when we landed. I saw that the sun was setting by the time we got out of the airport. I was happy when we went straight to Jacob's house.

We knocked on the door when we did. "We don't want any." He said through the door. He tried to disguise his voice, but we know it was him. we looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Jake." I called.

He opened the door and smiled at us. He opened the door wider and we walked in. "I thought I said with didn't want any." He repeated.

Alice and I turned to him. "Good 'cause Bella is taken and you know I wouldn't give you any if you begged for it. So you weren't getting any anyways." She joked. I couldn't help but laugh. Turning something into a sex joke; it was almost like we just travel back to high school for a minute.

He gave a smirk. "I'll consider that as a blessing." He commented before pulling her in a tight hug. After a good minute of her whining and squirming, she hugged him back then he let her go. After h let her go, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in tight hug. "How have you been loca?" he said. Unlike like Alice, I hugged him back right away.

I shrugged when he put me down."Can't complain." I told him. I gave his muscles a light squeeze. "See you'll still working out."

He flex his muscles. "Yeah I like to stay in shape." He said with a smug smile.

I decided I should wipe it off. "You know, I hear steroids will shirk your manhood." I teased.

"You know, I heard that too. Good thing I don't take them." He said.

"Well, can you at least take our bags?" Alice said.

"How do you come to my house and order me?" he teased.

"Because we're your guest and you love us." I said.

He shrugged. "Well you got the guest part right." He said as he grabbed both of our bags. We both hit him in the back on both sides, which was the only way to get a reaction out of him and we did. "Ow! You know hitting your host is very rude." he said. we rolled our eyes behind his back as he led us in his apartment.

The apartment was small. It was more like a one floor dorm. It had a small living room which led into the kitchen. The only thing that separated the two rooms was the change from carpet to tile on the floor. There were three doors. All of them were closed; one being slightly cracked, but I couldn't tell what was behind it.

"Cozy." I said out loud. It was something nice to live in while still in school. "Are you going to give us a tour?" I turned to him.

"Not much to show us that we don't already see." Alice mumbled. I hit her in the side.

"Be quite." I said, turning to her. I turned back to him. "Well, I want to see." I told him. he held out his arm and I hooked mine with him so he could led me throughout the place.

He first when to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. We don't have much food, so expect to be eating out a lot while you'll here." He told me.

I shrugged. "That's cool. As long as it's pizza." I said with a smile.

He nodded. "I think we could do that." He led me to the three doors. "This is the bathroom." He said as he pushed the cracked door and showed me the small bathroom. "That's our room." He pointed to the door next to it. "And that's the lining closest." He pointed to the door at the far end. "And that's it." He said.

"I could've showed you all of that, Bella." Alice said. we turned to see her sitting on the couch.

"Be quite, Alice." I said again and walked over to her. I sat next to her.

"Whatever. Where are we sleeping, Jacob?" She asked him.

"You're sitting on it." He said as he walked over to us.

We both looked down to see if were missing something. "I know we're both small, but I don't think we can fit on a couch." Alice told him. I didn't say anything, but I agreed with her. There was no way we could sleep comfortable on the couch.

"That's why I got a lay out bed. If that's not good enough, you can go sleep in a hotel." He said.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine with it." I told him. hotels cost money. It costs nothing to sleep on a friend's couch. I turned to her to see what she was thinking.

She shrugged. "I guess I'm fine too. It's not like I would be sleeping all day anyways." She came to a continuation.

I gave a chuckle before I turned back to Jacob. "So where's Leah?" I asked because she wasn't here when we came in.

"She's in class." He said sitting next to me.

"She is going to be MIA while we're here?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "No; she actually felt bad that she wouldn't be here when you guys came." He stopped to look at his watch. "But she should be getting out now. I should probably go get her. She hates when I'm late." He said as he got back up.

I laughed because I felt the exact same way with Edward. "I know how she feels." I told him.

"You two need to stop depending on your boyfriends to pick you up." Alice commented.

"I would if we had another car." I said as I turned to her.

"We're the same way. Plus sometimes she picks me up too. It all depends on who gets out first or who doesn't have a class. Anyways, I have to go. Make yourselves at home. I'll be back." He said. I watched him as he walked out of the door.

I turned back to her. "So what are we doing first?" she asked excitedly. "We should go to the beach. Or maybe we should go to the mall or something. Oh, I know, let's go to a club. Come on, Bella pick something." She exclaimed as she bounced on the couch with the energy of a four year old that just ate a bag full of Halloween candy.

"How about we sleep?" I said as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"That's no fun." She pouted.

I sighed. "It's not supposed to be fun, its supports to be relaxing. I'm a little jetlag. Let's do that stuff tomorrow." I said.

"Bella." She whined. "If you wanted to sleep, we could've stayed in Forks." She complained.

I chuckled to keep myself from getting annoyed. "Alice, what's the rush. We have all day tomorrow and four more days after that to do all that and more. Let's just take a break tonight and then tomorrow you can pull me all over the state." I told her.

She sighed hard in disappointment. "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." she said. I chuckled then nodded.

After few minutes later, we heard the door open and Leah and Jacob walked in. "I leave you alone for one hour and you already have girls sitting on our couch." Leah said when she saw us.

"Hi to you too, Leah." I said drily without removing my head from Alice's shoulder.

"Are you guys going to be like this all week?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not doing anything. We're cool."

"Yeah, it was just a joke." Leah said after me. "Jake, I'm hungry." She said to him.

"Yeah, so am I." Alice agreed. "What about you, Bella?" she said looking at me.

I shrugged. "I can eat." I said.

"What do you want to get?" Jacob asked all of us. Alice and Leah said something at the same time. I didn't hear what either of them said. "What do you want, Bella?" He said to me.

I shook my head. "I really don't care."

"Let's go for Chinese. There's this place just down the street we can go to." Jacob suggested. Everyone agreed and we left the house.

When he said it was down the street, he wasn't kidding. We got there in a matter of minutes.

After we ate, they walked us to the nearest places. They showed us their favorite places to go. We saw a designer clothing store. Alice said we were going there for sure. I just nodded. I knew I couldn't argue with about the plans she had. Then we walked back to the restaurant to get the car and we went back to their house.

When we got there, we spent the rest of the night playing card games because there was nothing else to do there. We played Uno and Speed. They were dangerous with the game Speed. At one point, my finger had a nice meeting with the floor when it got caught when Alice slammed a card down while I was still placing one. She just said I had to be faster if I didn't want to get hurt. Jerk.

I want to say Uno was better. They were cheating with that game. I swear every time it was my turn; I ended up drawing or being skipped. Then when I had a draw four or something, it was reversed and I was skipped again. At one point, I had so many cards in my hand, I just quit because I knew there was no way I could get rid of all of them the way the game was going.

After a few hours, Jake and Leah said they had wake up for an early class so they went to bed. Alice and I thought that was the time to pull out our bed. Alice and I was use to sharing a bed because of many sleepover at each other's house and we wouldn't let the other sleep on the floor. However, I was glad it was a king bed.

"Jake, stop" we heard Leah giggle when we got settled in bed.

"I hope they have the decentness not to have sex while we're two feet away." I commented in a low voice before I yawned. It was bigger than I thought it would be. I guess I was more tired than I thought was.

Alice giggled. "Would you and Edward?" she said.

I thought about it. I would have said of course not if I knew that was absolutely true. Instead I said "Well, considering that our bedroom is on a whole other floor then when a guest would sleep, I doubt they would hear us anyways."

She giggled again. "That's not what I hear. Jasper told me about your first Christmas with him. something you never told me, by the way." She responded.

As soon as she said that, I knew what she was talking about. I rolled my eyes in the dark. I remember when Jasper and I was sharing a bathroom and he told me to make sure everyone was asleep next time because I was "quite screamer". I remember being so embarrass back then, now when ever he brings it I just get annoyed then hit him in the arm.

"Damn that brother of his. He talks too much." I complained. I didn't get it when Edward said Jasper can say things when they don't need to be said until I got a taste of it.

She laughed. "I still can't believe you guys did that in his parents' house and on Christmas, no less." She teased.

I shook my head. She was making it sound way worst than it was. "We thought everyone was sleep. How was I suppose to know the only single guy in the house wasn't?" I asked. she shrugged. "And I would appreciate it if you two don't talk about us." I snapped.

She laughed. "Please Bella; we talk about everything. Sometimes you and Edward come up, sometimes you don't." she answered.

I smiled at my friend. I like when she talks about him, she seems happy. It was like when Edward and I first dating and I use to talk about him all the time when I was with her. There was only one thing bugging me about them, besides the fact that they talk about me when I'm not with them. "I wish you guys would date already." I complained.

She sighed hard and flipped on her back. "You and me both."

I followed her lead and flipped on my back as well. I stared at the ceiling, waiting to drift into a slumber. I couldn't because I was thinking of something. It wasn't really bugging me, but it was probably something Alice should hear about. "Alice." I said softly, thinking she was asleep. She gave a soft hum in response. "Did you know he thinks you hate him?" I asked.

I saw her turned her head to me and open her eyes. "Jasper?" she questioned with confusion.

I chuckled. Please, as if Jasper ever thought she hated him. I shook my head. "No. Edward." I clarified.

"What? That's ridiculous; I adore Edward." She commented.

"I know that and that's what I told him. I don't think he believed me though." I told her.

She rolled her eyes back to the ceiling. "I don't hate him. wishes he would treat my only best friend better, yes; but hating him is something I wouldn't do to you." she replied.

Even though she kind of sped past her first comment, I heard what she said. Any other time she would imply it. This was the first she said that point blank. That was why I sighed. "He treats me just fine, Alice." I noted.

"Bella, he's too over proactive for his own good; sometime he puts off the vibe that he thinks he's smarter than you and at times, he talks at you like you're a child and not with you like you're his girlfriend." She noted. I swear I thought I was the only one who saw some of those things. But of course Alice would see it since she's around us the most. But then again, she was making it sound like he treats me like a puppy or something. He's not that bad.

"He was away for five years and haven't seem me grow up. He probably still sees me as that seventeen year old girl trying to seduce her teacher." I excused him.

She shook her. "I don't think that's an excuse, but I'm not couple therapist, so who am I to judge?" she commented.

"What happen to as long as I'm happy?" I asked her knowing she was just saying that so the conversion would end. But she wasn't getting out it that easily. If she really did feel that way about him, shouldn't I know?

She sighed as she turned her head to me. "I do. Why you think I haven't kicked his ass yet?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. "What, you don't think I could beat him if I wanted to?" she asked, almost insulted.

I shook my head. "Alice, I can't beat him when we're wrestling even if he tries to let me win." I told her the truth. Whenever we're playing, no matter how hard I try and how hard he doesn't, somehow I always end up on my back with him hovering over me and pinning me down to the floor by my wrists. Not that I'm complaining considering what follows.

She popped up. "So, that's you." she noted. "I maybe small, but I'm scrappy." She commented before hitting me with a pillow.

"Okay, Scrappy." I teased then laughed as I threw it back at her.

She rolled her eyes as she laid back down. "Whatever; you'll find out how dangerous I am. If he ever puts his damn hands on you, going back to jail will be the least of his damn problems when I get a hold of him." she said angrily. My smile softened. Not just by the comment about him going back – which is one of my biggest fears now – but when she inferred he'll do something like that. she was seeing something that wasn't there.

"Let's go to sleep." I told her.

"Right. We have a city to take over tomorrow." She agreed

XXX

We've been here for two days, (not counting the day we landed). Alice made me keep my word about dragging me all of California. She pulled to stores, beaches, restaurants and anywhere else she could think of. And I let her. I did come here to let my mind free.

But on day five I told her I needed to do my homework because she wouldn't let me do it any other time. She kept saying I could do it later, but later never came. So since Jake and Lead was on their break now, she took Leah to be my replacement. They got along better than Leah and I did so it was a good plan.

While I was working on a question, my phone rang next to me. it said I had a text on the screen.

_I really hate this damn monkey suit. _It read. I smiled when I saw who it was from. It was from Edward, of course. Since he was so busy back home, he didn't have time to talk to me on the phone like we wanted to. We tried to talk before we go to back and wait up, but sometimes it can be hard.

I turned my phone and slide it up to revel my keyboard under it to back it easier to text back. _Why? You've wore a suit b4. _I texted back

_That doesn't excuse the fact that I still fucking hate them. _he texted me back_. _Before I had a chance to text him back, he texted again. _I wish you were here. You're way better at this than I am._

I laughed before saying something. I was no way good at what to wear to what reason. _I think you're thinking of Alice. I'm no better at fashion than you are. _I texted him back.

After a minute, my phone rang again. _Yeah, but you can tell me what you think. _

_I can tell you now. _I texted back the same way as before.

_And how can you do that?_ he asked.

_Just send me a pic of yourself. _I said. There were about three minutes before my phone rang again. This time it was telling I had a picture message. It was picture of him. he was sitting in a chair with a background that look somewhat like an office or something. He was wearing a full grey suit with a white shirt and a tie with different shades of grey, white, and black stripes. He held the phone so I could see the watch. I smiled. He looked great. _You look great. The tie doesn't match, though. _I sent him to mess with him.

_REALLY?! You think I have time to go home and change? _He sent back. By the caps, I could tell he was panicking.

I laughed before texting back. _Lol; calm down. I was j/k. you look fine. _I told him so he would calm down.

I was about to press sent when someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a male voice behind me.

"Hi Jacob." I said with a smug voice.

"Aw, how did you know?" he said in a playful disappointing tone as he removed his hands. When I could see again, I pressed sent.

"You're the only other one here. Plus the deep ass voice was a dead give away." I teased as he sat down next to me at the table I was sitting at to do my homework.

He shrugged. "So whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Homework." I told him as I tapped my book with my pencil.

"What kind?"

"Economics."

"Really? I took that last year." He said in shock. Unlike me and Alice, he was actually on track with his college credits. Since she went to Paris for a long time, when it came time to graduate, she didn't have the classes she need. So Jake took a lot of the classes we are taking now already.

"Yeah, well I couldn't take it my freshmen year like I wanted to because I was having problems, remember?" I said looking at him. he nodded. When I turned back to my page to do something else, my phone rang again.

_-_-, I would appreciate if you don't do that again. I'm already nervous enough. _He said. I laughed again.

_Sorry._ I texted him.

"Who are you texting?" Jacob asked beside me.

"Edward." I said as put my phone down and picked up my pencil.

He chuckled. "What are you saying? 'oh Edward, I love you so much.' 'My dear Bella, I miss you so much. I want to kiss you all over'." he mocked a voice for the respective person.

That sounded like something we would say. Almost too close. I looked at him. "Have you been reading my text messages?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You guys actually talk like that? I was just kidding." He said before laughing again. When he stopped, he talked again. "Why is he texting anyways?"

"He's stressed about something. I'm trying to relax him." I said as I turned back to my notebook.

"Then why text? I'm sure whatever you two are saying would be mushier over the phone rather than looking at words on a screen." He pointed out with a teasing tone. He had a point about that.

I sighed at the fact he did. "He can't. he's somewhere where he really isn't supports to be using his phone at all. He told the people he needed to talk to me and they let him text but that's it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as if he was missing something.

"He's not sure if he's wearing the right suit." I told him. then I got an idea. I knew he looked great, but I should get a second option. "Here, look at it and tell me what you think." I said as I went to the last picture message that I got.

"Bella, you do know I'm a guy right?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as if he wasn't sure I was sure. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know that, but it's always nice to see what other people think. Just take a look please." I said to him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me see." I clicked open and turned the phone to him so he could see the picture. "He's looks okay, I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Just okay?" I said as if the word wasn't good enough. I pulled the phone back to look at the picture again. He looked more than okay to me. Maybe it was just me.

"What do you want from me; that he looks 'to die for'?" he said with air quotes. I gave a shrug. I didn't want that, but something better than okay. "Repeat. I'm a guy." He repeated slowly. I shook my head. Poor excuse.

My phone rang again. _Bella, I'm stressing!_The text read. I chuckled. "What?" Jake asked.

"He's stressing." I repeated what the text said to him. _Will you just calm down. Even Jake said you look great. _I texted.

"I did not say that." Jacob said as he looked over my shoulder to read the message.

"Stop reading my messages, dog." I snapped as I pushed him to his own sit. "Plus, you might as well have. What's the difference?" I shrugged as I pressed sent.

_Is that what he really said or are you putting words in his mouth? _Another text came a minute later.

I guess that would be the difference. He would know what Jacob would say and what I would say to make him feel better. _He said you look ok. _I replied.

There was a longer pause after that message. I was starting another question when my phone rang again. _…that actually makes me feel a little better. _He said.

I looked at the message with a confuse face. That didn't make sense. _Wait a sec… I tell you you look great and you stress, he says ok and you feel better? That doesn't make sense to me._

_Lol, you're my girlfriend you suppose to say things like I look great. He's a guy, so when a guy tells another guy he looks ok, its more comforting then hearing then saying I look fine. Its weird. _He text back. Sometime I hate when he has to type a whole dame paragraph. Just say its hard to explain and be done with it.

The explanation was still stupid no matter how you put it. I shook my head. "What, do all men across the world have something in there mind to tell them to all think the same way at the same time?" I mumbled as I told Edward I still didn't get it, but I was going to let it go for I will never get how the male mind works; not fully anyways.

"What he say?" Jacob chuckled next to me.

I sighed. "About the same thing you did." I told him as I slide my phone closed. "Even though you two don't like each other, you think more like than you think."

He shrugged. "It's a guy thing, I guess." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I didn't care anymore. It was obvious both of them were crazy. I wasn't going to make sense of them and I was wasting time trying. Besides, I didn't feel like arguing anymore anyways.

"What does he need a suit for anyways?" he asked.

"The thing he stressing about, it's a job interview." I told him. I was looking at my paper so I didn't see his reaction.

"What does he need an interview for?" he asked.

I slowly turned my head to him when he said that. He looked at me with a confused face to match his tone. "You do know when he left, he was let go from being a teacher at Forks High, right?" I said like it should be already understood.

He shrugged. "I don't know; I guess I kinda figured. But honestly, I didn't think they would go through with it."

It was my turn to give the confusing look. "Really? Jake he went to jail…" as I said it point blank like that, there was a small pinch in my chest; but I continued. "You thought he would be welcome back with opened arms?" I asked him.

"When he first left, yeah I thought about it. But like I said, I didn't think he wouldn't be."

I shook my head. "Well, he slept with an underage student, so he wasn't."

"Who cares?" He said.

"The school boards. Apparently, it's frown upon to have anything more than an in-class relationship with a student." I said rolling my eyes. I was with Jake. Who did care? I was seventeen and willing. It wasn't like he did anything against my will. And if it wasn't for the country saying the legal age was the next year, my age wouldn't have mattered at all. But people who didn't know the real story will never see it like that.

"That's bull. He was one of the best teachers at that school." He argued, shaking his head.

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "How would you know; you never even had him for a teacher." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Maybe not. But the way I heard people talking about him, I could tell he was a great teacher."

I snorted and I made a disgusted face. "You sure they wasn't just said how hot he was?" I said in a bitter and annoyed tone. I could imagine girls saying "Mr. Masen is such a great teacher." Right before that continued by saying. "Because he's so hot." I know I was right with them when they said that, but when I started dating him, the comments just annoyed the living hell out of me. what was worst was that I couldn't claim him and tell them to stop talking about him like he was some male model or something because he wasn't suppose to be mine to claim. Even after all these year, the damn thought still bothered me.

He chuckled when he saw that. "Considering the fact they were all dudes, pretty sure." He said in a teasing voice. That made me feel better since I thought most of the guys were jealous that Edward had all the girls attention and love. "With that being said, I think they should bend the rules for him." he got back to the point at hand.

I laughed shortly. "You're not the only one." I agreed. Then I sighed. "But sadly, the option of two former students doesn't really matter." I told him in a disappointed tone of voice. At least I wasn't the only one who thought he should get his job back. But there was also Alice and Leah and Angela and (sadly) Lauren too. That was four more. That should matter, but it didn't and it sucked.

Jake shook head in disbelief. "Well, since it doesn't; tell him I said good luck. I hope he gets it." He said finally in a tired voice. I don't think he like the fact that there was nothing we could do. Him and I both.

I nodded then grabbed my phone and revealed the keyboard again. _Sweetie, Jake said good luck and b4 they left, Alice and Leah said they wish you the best. We're all sending you our love over here. _I text him, hoping that would calm him down a little if at all.

I felt Jacob's eyes on my message again. I hurried and pressed sent before he could read the whole thing, if he hasn't already. I wasn't saying anything bad, but I just had this thing about people looking over my shoulder. I feel like I'm on display or something and I find it highly aggravating. "So why are you over here, besides to bug me and read my texts over my shoulder?" I asked him as I put my phone back next to me and looked at my book.

"Because there's nothing to do." He whined the last word.

"Well, that's not my fault." I mocked him by whining the last word too. "Go find something." I told him.

"I did everything. I did all my work for the shop; since we're on break, there's not much to do for school; there's no work around the house. I'm bored." He finished.

I chuckled. "What, is your world empty without Leah?" I teased, knowing I had no right to talk.

"Not really. Unlike you and Edward, we know how to live without each other for a few hours." He countered. Touché'. As if on cue, my phone rang. "Speaking of which." I heard a smug smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes as I picked it up.

He replied. _Tell every1, I said thx. I g2g now._

_Ok, don't tell me if you got it or not until I get home. good luck. C u in a few days. I miss you and love you. _I told him.

_Alright. Love you, miss you 2. _

I knew how upset he was and I hated it. I sighed as I closed my phone and sat it down. "Not texting back?" Jake asked me when he noticed I didn't text back.

I shook my head. "He had to go. But he said to tell everyone thank you." I told him.

"Well, since you're done talking to him, how about you and I do something? Let's go to the beach or something." he suggested.

"I have work to finish." I told him.

"You need a break and I need to get out the house. Come on, will be fun."

I sighed and looked up at him. I knew he wasn't going to give this up unless I find some hole in his plan. "How are we suppose to get there? Alice and Leah took the car." I reminded him.

He smiled. "I was kinda hoping you would say that. I have another way." He said. before I could ask what, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. He continued to pull me until we was at the back of the house. I saw something leaning against the side of the house. Even though it was covered, I think I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to take.

He let go of my hand and removed the tarp and revealed his black motorcycle. Like red one, it looked unused.

"I can't believe you still have this." I said shaking my head; even through I had mine too.

"Of course I do. She's my baby." He said then kissed the handle bar. He turned to me. "You don't have yours?" he asked.

I nodded. "Since my car stopped on me; it's kinda my only source of transportation. Besides Edward's Volvo, of course." I told him.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that." he said about the car he made.

I shrugged. "It's cool. It was bound to go out soon or later."

He rubbed the handle bars. "I'm glad my baby hasn't died on me." he commented.

I laughed at him. "You bet not let Leah hear you talk about that thing like that." I commented on the fact that he not only still calls his bike a 'she' and his baby.

"Her." he corrected. I shook my head. Why did I bother again? Then he shrugged. "She knows how I feel about 'her'." I noticed he did it again.

"If you still have your bike, why don't you just take this…" before I finished, he gave me a look to correct myself before he did. I rolled my eyes. "Why not just take 'her' to school?" I correct myself to humor him.

He shrugged again. "Leah thinks it dangerous. As if I never rode before." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Edward was the same way" I agreed with him.

"Come on; let's take her for a ride." He said. I giggled because it didn't sound right. After he said that. he tried not to smile. He knew himself that it didn't sound the way he wanted it to. He looked at me when I didn't answer right away like I knew he thought I would."For old time's sake." He tried to convince me. To be honest, he didn't have to try to hard. He had me when he took the cover off.

I nodded. "Let me go get my phone." He nodded as he pulled the bike off the house and started rolling it to the front. I jogged back inside to grab my phone and my shoes. I left Alice and Leah a note just in case they got back before us. I locked the door and turned off the lights as I walked out the door.

When I came out, he had already rolled the bike to the street and was leaning on it. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded as I walked over to him. He got on the bike and handed me the only helmet he had. I gave him a look. "I'll be fine." He said, knowing what the look meant. He was right. He could control the bike so well, he really didn't need on.

I nodded as I put my phone in my back pocket. I climbed on behind him I put my hair in a loose ponytail before taking the helmet and put it on. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready?" I heard him said. I said yeah. "Then hold on tight." He said with a smile in his voice as he started the motor. As we started slowly moving, I tighten my grip and lift my legs. "Here we go." He cheered as he picked up the speed to eighty and made our way to the beach.

* * *

><p><em>btw, does anyone know how much longer until the last twilight movie. i met to start a countdown back in the summer, but never got around to it. <em>

_anyways. as always, _R & R._. Luv & Rockets_


	13. Something to be Done

_hey everyone. i know, i know, im not updating like i should and when i do its these dumb fillers. please bare with me. i didnt read over this becaus when i read fillers so many times, i get annoyed and it makes me want to throw my laptop across my dorm room. so, yeah. anyways, here's another chaper. i updating i realy have nothing better to do. ummm...so yeaah._

* * *

><p><strong>13. Something To Be Done<strong>

After I got off the phone with Edward, Jacob thought it was a good idea we go to the beach. The only reason I decided to go was the way we got there.

We were riding his bike there. I was a little upset that I had to helmet on. Going fast in car and going fast on a bike was totally different. And the best part was feeling the air on your face as you rode. I wasn't able to feel that with Jacob's helmet on. He was getting all the joy in that.

But it was okay. Truth be told, I kinda missed riding on the back with Jacob. Bike riding was one of our special things. No matter how much anyone wanted to tried, no one could take that away from us and no one would understand the bond we have with it like we do. No, not even Leah or Edward. They could try, but they couldn't.

When we got to the beach, there were a few people there. It looked like some people were setting up for a bonfire or something. It was late afternoon, so they had a few more hours. I've only been to about two. Both with Jacob and his friends from La Push. He never said he didn't have friends there, just that he didn't want to go to school there.

When we walked passed them, they knew Jacob. They asked he wanted to join them and that I could come, but he said that was okay then we kept walking along the shore. We carried our shoes in our hands and rolled up our pants legs so they wouldn't get ruined by the waves crashing against the sand and hitting our ankles.

As another wave came, another breeze came. I wrapped my arms around me and shivered. I shook my head at how stupid I was. "Man, I wish I would have thought to bring my riding jacket. It's warm." I thought out loud.

"You're cold?" Jacob asked me. I nodded. I get cold easier than I should. Sometimes I think my skin is thinner than the average human's.

He took off his jacket and handed to me. "You won't be cold?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I was actually a little hot." He said as I took it out of his hand and put it on. I folded my arm tightly around my body so it would be closed.

"You never get cold." I told him.

He shrugged. "What can I say; I'm hotter than most guys." He said with a smile telling me what he was saying had a double meaning.

I smiled back and gave him a light push. "Not hotter than Edward." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm way hotter than him." he argued.

I shook my head. "Apparently not to me." I said with a teasing smile. It was kind of true. In a weird way, I did choose Edward over Jacob.

"Yeah, well something's obviously wrong with you." He mumbled.

I just shook my head at him with a light chuckle. "So how are you and Leah, by the way?" I asked, hinting that he did have relationship of his own that didn't involve me. I kind of wanted to change the subject, but I also wanted him to talk about his girlfriend. He really didn't talk about his relationship too much.

He shrugged. "Okay, nothing too special." He said. He looked at me when I gave a chuckle that I tried to cover as a cough. Of course he wasn't convinced. "You were never good at that." he noted, knowing what I was doing. I smiled at him, but not denying it. "You don't believe me or something?" he asked, getting back to what we were talking.

"Not really. For one, if it's nothing special, then why have to be with her for so long?" I really wanted to know that one. They were different but they fit well together. I wonder how Alice would describe them. Would they be puzzle pieces too or would they be something else? What they were, they made sense. "And plus I see the way you look at her when you think on one is looking." I told him.

"And what does that look like?" he asked with a smirk. I know he was thinking I was full of bull shit.

"I'm not so sure, but I think it's something like when you look at her, that's all you can think of. You don't realize it, but your mind start drafting to the tomorrows and yesterdays and any other time you spent with her. You stop thinking about anything that doesn't have to do with her. And you start to think that if gravity wasn't holding you down, you'll be floating. When look at her, nothing else matters. But I can't be too sure so don't quote me." I said, waving off the idea that I wasn't sure.

"If you're so unsure, how do you know I look like that?" he challenged.

I looked at him a smile. "Because it's the same way people say Edward looks at me." I told him. His eyes slightly widened in understanding. I chuckled then I shrugged. "I've never seen 'the look' people are talking about, so that's why I don't know. It's just an assumption." I told him. People say Edward looks at me like I was the only thing in the world. I tried to see it for myself on the corner of my eye while I'm doing something. But he always caught me and turned away.

"In that case, I guess I understand. To be honest, I think I love her." he said seriously.

Even though I knew he was serious, but I couldn't help but ask something. "Why are you just now figuring that out?" I asked him with genuine curiosity.

He shook his head. "I realized it a while ago. That was just the first time I actually said out loud." He said.

I stopped him. "You haven't told her you love her yet?" I asked in shock. He shook his head. My eyebrows came together in confusion. That was crazy.

"Before you jump down my throat," he said seeing my face. "She hasn't said it either." He told me. I shook my head at that. That was really crazy. They've been together as long as Edward and I have and they haven't even said they loved each other yet? I couldn't believe that. Edward and I said it with in the first few months. But our relationship was a little rushed. I guess everyone wasn't us.

"Have you guys even…you know, yet?" I asked him in a low tone, not know what else to say or how to put it.

He chuckled. "Of course we have, Bella. We have lived together for almost four years so it would be kind of hard not to." He said as if the idea of them not sleeping together was stupid. Some people don't have sex with their mate until they're married that wasn't as stupid as he probably thought. What was stupid was that they fucked before saying they loved each other. I let him know how dumb it really was by hitting him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" he said as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"How the hell did you guys fuck before saying you loved each other?" I yelled at him.

"Did you guys wait until one of you dropped the 'L' word before doing anything?" he asked in annoyance. I put a hole in that challenge real quick by nodding.

"Actually, yes. It was the same night, but still. The only reason we had sex was _because _we said the 'L' word." I put air quotes around L.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, not everyone is you two. Not everyone can wait like that." He said.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" I yelled again, tempted to hit him again. it was a statement that should just roll off the tongue by now. What _were_ they waiting for? An invitation?

He sighed. "It's not me, its her." he said as he started walking again.

I sighed as well as I followed him. "What do you mean?" I said when I caught up with him.

"I'm kind of waiting for her to say it first." he admitted.

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head.

He sighed again. "I don't know how she would react if I say it first. If she says it, then I know I would be able to with ease. It seem like she's always trying to say something. She says my name, I look up, she starts to say something but she stops short and says never mind then gets up and leave the room. It's been going on like this for about two years now." He explained.

I shook my head. "That's stupid." I said.

"Not so much." He answered.

"How you do figure?"

"Bella, you know Sam cheated on her with her cousin?" he asked. I nodded. It was one of the reasons they started dating because he was there for Leah when she was crying and mad at the world. It was also why she was kissing him like she was marking territory when she first met me. I wonder if anyone told her that just because she does that doesn't mean the guy won't cheat anyways. "Well, she found out a few days after she told him she loved him and they had sex for the first time. When she found out, it kind of crushed her into a little girl so she has her walls up when it comes to me. I know she thinks if she never says the word to me, she can go on pretending that the only reason we're still together is because of the sex."

When he said that, my mouth dropped open then I closed it. I felt bad about calling her bitchy all those times when all the while she just didn't want hurt like anything. I never thought as Leah as valuable like that. she always seemed stronger than that. "Well, then you're the stupid one." I finally said.

"Why me?" he sighed hard. I could tell he didn't care for the answer.

I didn't care what he didn't want, he was going to hear. "Because you should know she is."

"I do; why do you think I'm not pressuring her by telling her I love her. I don't want her feel like she has to say it because I did. I want her to say because she feels it." He explained.

"But she might not say it first. Like you said, Jake; she still has walls up. You need break through them."

He sighed. "Yeah, she does have a hard ass exterior." He agreed.

I laughed at his complain. "Which is why I don't see what drew you to her. You're all soft and sweet."

"Excuse me, I am not soft." He said, almost offended.

I giggled. "If that's what you want to think." I said just to humor hm.

He stopped me and I turned to him. "Does this look like I'm soft?" he said pulling up his shirt. I couldn't stop myself from looking down. I forget how fit he good as his body is, I still prefer Edward. I pointed him in the side to mess with him. I giggled when he cringed away in reaction.

"Enough, Playboy." I teased as I started walking away from him. "You know what I mean." I said when he was next to me again. "You're like a brother to everyone." I clarified. He rolled his eyes. He could be in deny it all he wanted, but that's what he was and he knew. That's why we never work as well as boyfriend/girlfriend as we did as just friends. No matter how hard I tried to, I just never saw him as a boyfriend because he was a brother.

"Sure, sure. Okay, so what about you? How are things with you and your twice your age boyfriend?" he asked with a teasing voice.

I shook my head. "First, he's only six years older than me and we're both legal so let that joke go." I told him with a smug smile. He gave a small shrug. I think that was hint he wasn't going to. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

"Sorry, no can do. The jokes are just too funny." He chuckled. And again, not surprise.

"Things are good between us." I answered, ignoring his comment. "Besides that small break took from each other." I said.

"What do you mean you had to take a break?" he asked. when he said that, I remembered he didn't know. I wanted to hit myself for not remembering he didn't. reason being was that I didn't want to tell the story again.

"Uh… long story short, he found my pills, we said some things to each other. he said something I couldn't handle so I left. When I was back the next morning, we tried talking to each other, but just ended up in another fight. After about a week of acting like the other didn't existed, we thought it was probably best to spent sometime apart." I told him in one big breathe.

"When did you get back together, if that's even the word." He said.

I chuckled. He was actually the first person who was confused by what it was like I was. Everyone else just called it a break up. "About a week ago, I think. Maybe two or three, at most." I told him.

"How long was the break?" he asked probably to see how long we could stay apart before running back to each other.

"About four weeks; at least that's what Alice said." I told him, not really being completely sure of the length of time. It just seem like forever, being away from him.

"Well why didn't you call me?" he asked.

I chuckled. "What would that have done, Jacob?" I asked.

"I could've had a 'break' with Leah. I would've come up there and…" he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him. "We could have a great break together." He said in a whispered in my ear then kissed the side of my head. It was more of a friendly kiss if anything, which is that I knew he was just joking. And that was why I laughed at him as I pushed in away.

"Stop suggesting that. See, that's probably why she hasn't said she loves you yet. She probably thinks you're just like that no good Sam and out here banging every Cali girl you see." I teased.

"Ouch! That one hurt." He said as he playfully cringed in false pain. I laughed at him as I started walking again. "And plus, that is so not…" he trailed off. I look behind me to see him watching a girl who was in a short shirt with just a bikini bra on walking pass. She smiled and waved at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep walking." I told her. she looked at me before shrugging it off and walking away. I crooked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he said with a shrug and an innocent smile. I wasn't buying it.

"What the hell just happen to you love her?" I snapped, annoyed that he just got lost is a pretty girl like that.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please Bella. I have an Y chromosome. It is scienfictaly proven that it is natural for the male species to look at the opposite sex. It goes back to cavemen looking for the perfect mate to bare their children." He tried to sound smart and convincing, but I wasn't moved.

"Jake, I'm not some bimbo. I'm not easily persuaded." I told him.

"As if you don't look." He countered as he walked next to me. I didn't even humor him with answer. Truth be told, I think I was just as wrong as he was. How else would I come up with the idea that Jasper's body is just as good as his brother's. same thing with Jake. No matter how many times I've seen him shirtless, I help but to get a little shun. I said nothing as we kept walking. "Besides, after what happen with Sam, I would never do that to her. I only joke with you because I know you will always say no so it doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Good thing, because if she saw that, I think you can pretty much bid your nuts a good bye." I said with a teasing wave. He laughed. I think a little harder than he should. "I didn't know it was that funny." I said with a light chuckle.

"It's not the poor joke, it was the fact you said it." he said as he continued to laugh. I gave him a confused look. "Bella, I don't know if you notice, but she's only that way with you." He explained.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Why me?" I asked as I point to myself in shock. I knew she didn't like me, but I thought it was because she didn't like anyone. I never knew she was like that just because of me.

"She sees how comfortable you and I are around each other." he said.

What? That didn't make sense that she didn't like me because Jacob and I were comfortable around each other. He wasn't telling everything. There had to be more. "But, you're the same way with Alice. She doesn't have a problem with her. I don't understand." I pointed out. I realized it along time ago that she actually laughs and jokes when Alice is there. When I'm there she tried to talk, I can't help but think it was kind of forced. But then again, everyone love Alice a little more than they like me. she was a very likeable person.

"Yeah, but I never dated Alice." He reminded me.

"So she doesn't like me because we dated?" I asked. he nodded. I sighed. "Didn't you tell her it wasn't that serious, that we broke up almost every other week, that we didn't fall in love or didn't even have sex with each other, that we're nothing now but just friends?" I asked ranted out. That's why Edward isn't really fond of Jacob so I had a feeling that would be Leah's problem as well.

He chuckled. "Yes Bella, I told her all of that."

"And?" I urged him to continue.

"She said there's no way we could be just friends without _something _still there." He explained.

I sighed in annoyance. "That's exactly what Edward says too." I told him.

He chuckled. "I always knew Edward wasn't 100% okay with us being as close as we are." he said. "Bur I always thought he knew I was better than him." he teased with a smirk. I punched him in the arm.

"I guess you can sat he's not really comfortable with our friendship ever." I said with a sigh.

He chuckled again. "You and I know there's nothing; in their minds, they can't help but think otherwise. It's kinda funny when you think about it." He said.

I shook my head. It still didn't make too much sense. "It isn't. they shouldn't think anything going on between us because there's not." I said. he agreed with a nod.

Then my phone rang in my pocket. "Speak of the devil." Jacob mumbled, probably thinking it was Edward calling. I took my phone out to see there was a text message. "What's he saying, that he misses you so much and begging you to come home." He joked.

I shook my head. "It not even him, you jerk. He's in an interview, remember. It's Alice. She said she and Leah are home and they will be waiting for us to come back. And apparently she brought some amazing shoes." I said the last part of the text with a bored expression.

"I'm still a little surprise that Masen even knows how to text. Did they even have cell phone when he was our age? Wasn't it like in the Stone Age or something?" he joked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "He's only six years older than me." I repeated with annoyance. I was getting tired of him talking about him like that.

"Yeah that's what he told you, but how do you know that for sure?" he teased.

I groaned. "Shut up, Jake." I said pushing him. "You don't hear me still talking about Leah." I pointed out.

He laughed. "That's because she was there when you needed us. And don't push me." He said, shoving me back.

"I never asked her to, plus the only she did was because of you. And it's rude to hit girls." I told him pushing him again, harder this time.

"She still did it. and you're not a girl, you're Bella." He said before putting me in a headlock. I swear, this was his and Emmett's favorite move to use on me because they know I struggle to get out it.

"Let me go, you jackass" I urged and trying to push him off. He chuckled as he did. He wasn't like Emmett. He let me go when I asked. But I still wasn't going to let him get away with that.

I elbowed him hard in the gut before running away. It was a good thing the sand near the shore was more flat so I could actually get away. But that also meant he could catch me with ease, which he did. I laughed loudly as he grabbed me around my waist and lifted me in the air. Sometimes I hated that they could all pick me up easily. Now that I think of it, all of the guys bully me. So unfair.

My eyes widened when he started moving farther in the water. "Jacob, stop playing." I said, knowing what he was about to do.

"Why, do you want to go for a swim?" I heard him say with a smile.

"No, stop." I urged as I try to get out of his now tight grip. "Let me go." He wasn't listening. I thought of something to make him stop. "I'm wearing your jacket." I reminded him.

He stopped. "You're so lucky that thing is dry clean only." He said, sounding disappointed. I gave a breath of relief. He started walking away from the water again. He put me down when we was no longer knee deep in the water. I waited a few moments as he walked away. When he was far enough, I ran and jumped on his back. He stumbled forward a bit before grabbing my legs on instincts and retaining his balance. "Do not do that." He snapped.

I giggled. "You caught me." I pointed out.

"When have I not?" he asked. I saw he had a smile on his face again as he started walking again.

He was right, literally and figuratively. Him and Alice was always there for that. That's why I loved them. "Never. Thanks for that." I told him then I kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed. "Anytime; it's why I'm here." He stopped and his grin changed. "My Cinderbella." He called me by the pet name he used to call me while we dated. I smiled. Two can play it that game.

"I know. Thanks, my Jakie Bear." I gave a teasing cooed in his ear. I was calling the pet name I called him when we dating. We really didn't use them that much because they were both pretty stupid and embarrassing. Only time we uses them is when we were teasing each other or thinking of the old times.

He made a disgusted sound. "I've always hated that damn name." he said.

I giggled because I knew this; which was way I called him that. I kissed him on the cheek again. "Jakie Bear." I said it again to mess with him. he shook his head as he kept

He carried me until he got tired, which was about a few feet. He dropped me on the sand and sat next to me. We sat next to each other and watched the sun go down. Something else we loved to share with each other, watch the sun set (or rise, depending on the time of year) on the beach. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Have I told you Edward got a tattoo?" I said, wanting to break the silence. The silence wasn't awkward like how it would be will someone else, I just liked it when we talked.

He looked at me. "No he didn't. You're lying." He said in disbelief.

I chuckled. At least I wasn't the only one who found that a little weird. I shook my head. "I'm not. He did. I think I have a picture of him in my phone." I said as I pulled it out of my back pocket. I tend to keep a lot of things there because I'm scare something might fall out in my front ones. I went to the gallery and started going through the pictures until I found one of Edward and I. he had his arm wrapped around me in a way where his arm was across my body and perfectly showing the lettering on his shoulder. It was taken a few weeks after he was home.

I turned the phone screen to Jacob to see it. He looked at it for a second before speaking. "Okay, is there a reason you two are shirtless?" he asked in confusion.

I looked at it to see what he was talking about. He was right. There were covers coving our legs, but from the waist up, he didn't have a shirt on and I only had a bra on. no one could be sure because his arm was coving my chest, but you could still see the straps and my bare stomach. Not only that, but both of our hairs were a mess. His looked like he ran his hand through it repeatedly and mine was a very loose and messy bun. I smiled. There was a reason for that. "Yeah; there is." I told him.

"Which is?" he asked.

I turned the phone to him again. "What else do you noticed about this picture?" I asked.

He looked closely. "You guys' hair is messes up so is the bed it looks like. It looks like you just…" he stopped and turned to me to see me smiling. I was smiling because I knew he just got it. "Oh my god, Bella; thanks for the mental image." He complained. I giggled as he started hitting his hand against his ear as if he was trying to get water out. "Who the hell takes pictures after doing that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't have school or any work to do and we were bored." I told him as I took the phone back to continue to look at the other ones. "This is a better on of the tattoo through." I said as I showed him another one. This was a single picture of Edward and he was flexing his muscle the tattoo was on. I actually told him to do that. I thought it would be smug yet sexy pose. And I totally right. Especially the way he sold it.

He looked again. "Is that Chinese?" he asked as he looked at the picture confuse on which language it was. it was hard. If Edward didn't tell me, I would be confused too and would have to look it up on the internet. They were just too similar at a quick, first glance. But there were something different between the two.

"It's Japanese. Don't worry, I didn't know either." I told him.

"What does it say?" he asked as I took the phone back.

I shrugged. "I don't remember what he said it said but he said it meant strength."

"What made him get that?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said he feels he always have to be strong for everyone." I told him.

"No, I mean what made him get a tattoo period." He simplified.

I shrugged again. "He said he wanted something different."

"When did he get it?" he asked.

I gave mental sigh. I didn't like when he got it only for the simple fact that he lied to me when he first got it. "He had it when he came home." I said drily as I flipped through the pictures again.

"You mean he got in while he was in?" he asked. I nodded. "That is so badass." He exclaimed. "That makes me want to get one." He said with a wide smile.

I looked at him and gave my head a light shake with a chuckled. Then I shrugged. "Sure." I said.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I love it. It's actually one of my favorite things about him now. It's just when he got it, he didn't tell me about it and I hate that he lied."

"Maybe he didn't know how you would react to it."

I nodded. "That's what he said." I chuckled. "Once again, you two think more alike than you think." I repeated what I said at the house when I was talking to both him and Edward. I still going through the pictures we took in our room. I didn't realize we took so many until now. I came across another single picture of him. He was leaning on the wall next to the closet. He was more wearing his infamous crooked smiled in that one. It was a shot of his shoulders, up. Since he still wasn't wearing a shirt, his shoulders were bare. "There's another one." I said with a smiled, showing Jake the phone again.

"That's kinda of a good pose for him." he said. I looked at him. he looked at me to see I was smiling to keep from laughing because of the way that sounded. "Be quiet. And stop showing me these pictures. I'm starting to question things and I don't like it." He said as he pushed the phone away from him. I laughed as I looked at them again. I looked at a few more before putting my phone back in my pocket. "So why am I just now finding out about everything that's going on?" he changed the subject as he looked to the sun again.

I turned to look too. "Because you decided to move three states down to go to school. Things aren't the same over the phone." I told him the truth. You can talk over the phone all you want, but it will always feel like something is missing when you tell the other person what's going on. It's nothing like telling them in person.

"I get it, I guess." He replied with a shrug.

"You should come back home. Everyone misses you; especially the guys down at La Push." I told him seriously. A lot of people did miss him. Some were in my classes asked how was he doing. I tell them he's fine, from where I'm stand anyways.

"I think will one of these days." he said.

"You sure Leah would let you?" I half joked. It didn't seem like she was in rush getting back to Washington. And there was no way she would let him come alone.

"Unlike how Edward is with you, she doesn't control me." he countered.

I shook my head. "Edward doesn't control me." I told him.

He snorted. "Oh please. I bet when he hesitated about you coming, you didn't think twice about staying with him." he said.

Okay, that was kind of true. More than kind of actually. But I didn't want to say that to him because would probably see something that wasn't there just like Alice. I shrugged. "I didn't want to leave him along. I knew it would upset him and I hated when he's upset."

"Ah, that sounds controlling to me." he said.

"No, it sounds like a caring girlfriend." I counter.

"And that's how it always starts." He countered back.

"So you're saying you don't care about her?" I challenged.

He shrugged. "To a point yes. like if she gets hurt physically or something. But not if it's something like missing me during a trip. she knows I don't care about that because it's something that happens and she doesn't waste breath and energy trying to convince me to stay. She also knows that I will try to be back in few days." we turned our heads to each other. "You can't spend your whole life thinking about how it affects others." He said seriously.

I couldn't do anything but nod. "That's the same thing Alice said." I told him.

He chuckled and turned away. "And I doubt you even heard her." He said.

I turned too. "I did. I'm here, aren't I?" I said.

"Yeah, but how long would you hold on to that?" he challenged.

"You know what…" I stopped to think about that. "I'm not really sure." I said out loud. I didn't realize I was speaking until after I said it. After I did, I realized something else. It made me give a very light chuckle. One might think it was a cough, but Jacob knew better.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Have you notice that we're been comparing relationships this whole time?" I said, giving another chuckle.

He chuckled back. "Majority of the time, but you're right. how the hell did that happen?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't really sure. It was like we would say something than the other would tease about the other's mate and the other would tease back. "What is wrong with us?" he chuckled again as he shook his head.

I gave another small chuckle. "A little thing called love, that's what happened." I told him.

"Love is such a drag." He teased lightly.

I nodded with a smile. "Tell me about it."

"Well…" he sighed as he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. "At lease we have each other to help us through it. We'll always have our bikes and the beach." He said with a smile.

I looked at him and smile. "We have our bikes and beaches." I agreed.

XXX

It was about two days after I talked with Jacob. And I was happy to say, it was time for Alice and I to go home. I was basely happy dancing as I repacked my bag. I loved Alice and Jacob; but I was ready to go home and sleep in my own bed because that damn pull out bed was making my back all kinds of stiff. And no offense to Alice, but I much rather have Edward's arm hugging me rather than Alice's smacking me in the face. I don't blame her. It's not her fault she's a wild ass sleeper and I'm more of a calm one. But it was annoying as hell.

We said good bye to Jacob and Leah and thanked them for letting us stay with them. after than, we got on the plane and went home. I didn't think it was going fast enough so I slept to pass the time. Alice woke me when we landed.

We got our things and did everything we had to before we made it in the lobby. Alice was checking her phone for any missed calls or anything when it was off. I was too busy looking for my ride to do any of that.

I looked all over the lobby and couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed hard. I pulled out my phone to call him to see why he wasn't here yet and what was taking him so long. I was about to put the phone to my ear when I heard someone in it.

"Looking for someone, beautiful?" I heard a male voice said. A smile crept along my lips without me thinking about it.

I turned to see a guy with sunglasses on. It must be some kind of sunny outside. "Uh…yeah, my boyfriend." I said, still not being able to stop my smile.

He looked around. "What does he look like; maybe I can help." He suggested.

I started to think. "He's more than a few inches taller than me, bronze hair that always look mess but gorgeous at the same time. Amazing brown eyes, a dazzling smile, black markings coming from under the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm" I described Edward.

His eyebrows lifted as if he was thinking about details I was giving him. "Interesting." he nodded.

"And he not only cute, but sweet and smart too." I continued.

"Sounds like quite the catch." He said.

"Maybe." I shrug. I reached up and took the glasses off his eyes. My smile got wider. "But I much rather settle for you." I reached to press my lips to his. he closed the space without problems. As our lips move together, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and making a small space between the floor and my feet. "I missed you, Edward." I said pulling back.

"I missed you too, babe." he said. He was about to put his lips to mine again when we heard a voice.

"What about me, Edward?" Alice said.

He chuckled as he put me down. he looked at her. "I missed you too, Alice." He said as he reached for a hug.

"No you didn't." She said as she knocked his hands aside. "And I don't take pity hugs. Thank you." she commented. I looked at her, reminded her of the talk we had. She smiled at Edward after seeing me. "But I'll take yours." She said as she hugged him. he hugged her back. She pulled away from him and looked at me as if to say "happy?" I nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she grabbed her things and walk out of the lobby.

He turned to me. "Told you she didn't hate you." I told him with a smile.

He chuckled. "Okay. Ready to go home?" he said.

I nodded. "Of course I am." When I said that, he took my bag in one hand before taking my hand in the other.

When we got home, we went straight to the room. It seems to be the running thing when we were away from each other for amount of time. I didn't even unpack. I couldn't because I needed to move and my lips were attached to my person and they were being attacked by Edward's. Not that I was complaining about it; quite the opposite.

But I couldn't enjoy this. The only reason was because that thing he was texting me about two days before was bugging me. And I wouldn't have seen the tie he was wearing in the picture hanging on the closet door. I didn't notice it when we walked in, but now since I was on my back and looking that way, I saw it. so I had to bring it up.

"Edward." I said. he hummed against my neck. I hate myself for not being able to enjoy this as much as I wanted to. "Stop, I want to talk to you." I told him. He pulled away and looked at me. "Did you get it?" I asked hopeful when he was looking at me.

"I was hoping you forgot our talk. I kinda didn't want to talk about it. What reminded you?" he said. I nodded to the tie on the closet. He turned to see what I was talking about. He gave a soft and short laugh as he turned back to me. "I should've put that damn thing up better." He noted.

"So…" I said, hoping he would finish.

He sighed and rolled off of me but didn't move away from me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled to his chest. "No. I didn't." he said.

I looked at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry."He shrugged in response. "Well, what did they say?" I said. There had to be a reason not to hire him; besides the obvious.

He sighed again. "They said everything looked great and I was perfect for the job"

"But…" I said for him.

"But there was that small fault on it."

"Your record." I finished for him with a disappointed look. He nodded. It was my turn to sigh. That sucks. Everything about him was perfect. But you can see the mistakes even on the most beautiful painting if you look close enough. "I'm sorry." I said again. I really didn't know what else to say. What else could I say? I felt like everything else would just sound like I was patronizing him.

"It's okay; I guess."

"Are you sure?" I asked. It seem like he would more disappointed than me. I couldn't be the only one who thought this sucked for him.

He sighed hard. "How else can it be? I can't fucking change what happened and pouting about it sure as hell won't help me. I'll just have to hope for the next one." He said blandly.

I nodded. "That's one way to think about it." I told him. I moved so close to him "You'll get something." I told him.

"Right." He said before pulling me on top of him. "If you don't mind, I really don't want to think about it right now."

XXX

About two weeks after Alice and I came home from visiting Jacob and Leah and I was officially on spring break now. But I can't enjoy my break fully because of my evil physiology professor. Instead of a normal exam like everyone else, I have to write a 50 page research paper. Kinda like a final project thing. I was doing mine on how colors affect the mood of a person. Well, I was trying to. I was having a hard time getting started.

I was sitting at the table with my laptop, trying to think of a starting paragraph. I could write when I have an idea. When I don't have anything to start with, I might as well be shooting blanks. I had just started writing when my phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hey Alice." I greeted, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she said.

"Trying to work on this paper. You?" I asked her.

"Same, but I'm stuck. Can I come over for a while to free my mind?" she asked.

I was hesitant. "I don't know. Edward will be coming home soon."

"And we can't have him seeing you with your friends." She said in a dark tease. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Stop that." I snapped. "You know that's not what it is. It's just he'll coming home from an interview and he's always a little antsy when he comes from one." I said.

"Another one? Isn't that like the third one this month?" she asked. He's sending him résumé out left and right. He's been doing it for while but he's seems more anal about it lately. I know there's nothing for me to say to him, so I don't say anything.

I sighed. "He really wants to work again."

"I will never understand that." She said. I'm pretty sure she was shaking her head. I felt the same way. I didn't get why working was just so important to him. but I rather him drive himself crazy looking for work than driving himself crazy by sitting in the house all day.

"I won't either. Anyways, I don't know what kind of mood he will be in when he gets here. And I know he would beat himself up if he snaps at you or at me in front of you. So it might be best to leave us alone for a while."

I heard sigh hard into the phone. "What am I supposes to do then?"

"Go hang out with Jasper. It's not like you really need me anymore to do that. and plus, maybe you guys will finally get somewhere." When I said that, I heard the door open. I looked to the door to see him walking in. "He's home; I'll call you later." I told her.

"Alright. See ya." She said in a bored voice before hanging up. I was hanging up and setting my phone on the table when he walked into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as he walked in.

"Just Alice." I told him as I looked back to my laptop screen.

"You didn't have to hang up." He said.

I shook my head. "She didn't want anything. She's stuck on the paper."

"Oh." He walked over to me and kissed me on the top of the head. "How are you doing with it?" he asked. I shrugged. I saw him walk over to the refrigerator. I was silently relieved when I saw him pull out a water bottle. I didn't let him see it because I knew he would say something about me saying something about him drinking. We kept beer in the house and it was like four bottles in the frig. I didn't have a problem with him drinking. What I had a problem with was that he did it when he was depressed

"So how was your day?" I asked him. it was his turn to shrug. He opened the bottle and sat across from me to drink from it. "How was the interview?" I asked. I eased that question out.

He sighed at that. "Same thing as the last few. My resume is excellent, I'm a great chose, everything about me is just right; until they get to the motherfucking part of me being in fucking prison for five damn years. Then of course they ask why did I go."

"What do you tell them?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes like I was asking a dumb question I should already know the answer. "What the hell do you think I tell them? I tell them the fucking the truth. That I took a relationship with one of my damn students a step too fucking far. Then they said they will call me."

I got a little hopeful at that. no other place told him that. "This one maybe different than the others." I said.

He gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah fucking right. I will be turned down just like the others." He responded before taking another gulp of his water.

"Negative thoughts doesn't help, Edward." I reminded him.

"Too bad that's not just a damn thought but a fucking fact, Bella." He responded. He placed the bottle on the table so he could have his hands free to cover his face. He tiled his head back and groan loudly in frustration. "This shouldn't be this fucking hard. I mean there are jackasses with a way worst damn record than mine and yet they get jobs." He said.

"Yeah, but not their first year out. Just give it time."

He sighed hard as if what I was saying was just annoying him. "I feel like I'm giving a lot more than motherfucking time, Bella."

I sighed back. "You're upset. I und…"

"If you value my goddamn sanity, please don't say you fucking understand. Because to be a little honest Bella, I don't think you have damn clue how I feel." He said with his face still covered.

I gave a sad sigh, though I doubt he notice it. "What do you want me to say, Edward?" I asked softly. I was doing nothing but trying to be helpful and understanding. Maybe the harder I try, the more he just get very annoyed. And to be quite honest, it wasn't fair that he snap at me like it was my fault when all I was trying to show him I was there for him. but I don't bring it up because I know watching what he said to or around me wasn't something he needed to stress about right now.

"Say…" he started, then he shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing, I guess." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He ran his hand through his hair. "My head is starting to hurt. I'm going to go get something then take a shower and maybe a short nap." He told me before getting up.

"Okay. Feel better." I called after him.

He sighed hard as if the hope was a stressful request he had to fulfill. "Easier said than done, babe." He called back.

After about a half a hour, I figure he decided to take that nap. I was glad he did. If anyone asked me, enough was enough. He was too stress and he needed to relax. I knew the exact way to make him.

I looked to the stairs to make sure he wasn't coming down or I didn't hear him walking around. I needed to make a call and I didn't want to chance him over hearing it. The reason I was trying to be sneaky because he would be more than pissed if he found out what I was doing before I told him.

I grabbed my phone and went to the call log. I went to the name and press on it. it rang about three times before I heard a female voice. "Forks Hospital." She greeted.

"Hi, May I speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please?" I asked politely.

"May I ask whose calling?" she said.

"Isabella Swan. I'm his…" I hesitated on what to say next. What I wanted to say wasn't really true. Hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures. So I went for it. "I'm his daughter-in-law." I told the girl on the other end

"Okay; one second please." I waited a minute before I heard a click and then a male voice.

"Hi 'daughter-in-law'." He teased when he picked up the line. He kind of sounded like Edward and Jasper. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was one of them.

I gave a slight smile. "Hi Carlisle. Are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I was doing paperwork." He informed me.

"I can call back."

"Bella, it's fine. I need to take a break anyways because I think I'm getting headache." He joked. I gave a very small giggle at his poor joke. "Anyways, what I do for you dear?" he asked.

"I kinda need to talk to you."

"Is Edward okay?" he asked. His voice went from teasing to concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine. More or less. I have to ask you a favor and I don't want Edward to hear about it because he would kill me if he knew I went behind his back, but I feel he needs this."

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. I took a deep breath before asking him what I needed to.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. or not, i dnt care.<em>

_Luv & Rockets_


	14. Taking Off

_hey everyone see, another update with in a month. im geeting better right?_

_so guess, what, juts finished twilight for the third time. getting ready for BD P2. who else is super excited? how are you guys getting ready for the big final? i would love to know. _

_anyways, nothting to ._

* * *

><p><strong>14. Taking Off<strong>

It was another thirty minutes after I got off the phone with Carlisle. It took some pushing and a lot of whining, but he budged. Edward was still upstairs, but now I heard him walking around. At least he was up and moving.

I continued to write my paper as I waited for him to come back down. I was glad I at least got four pages done. Only 46 let; awesome. I would've been going faster if I didn't get going back and forward between my paper and the internet. I was "researching" something else. it had something to do with what I talked to Carlisle about and why I waiting for Edward to come back down.

Right now I was looking at a website. Everything was so beautiful. I heard him walking down the stairs. I minimized the page before he came to the kitchen. "Hey, baby. Feeling better?" I said when he walked in.

He shrugged. "Recharged, yes; better, not some much." He said as he walked over to me. he looked over my shoulder at my paper. "How are doing with your paper?" he asked me.

I looked at him then shrug. "Fine, I guess." I told him as I turn back to the screen. "I'm little distracted, I think." I admitted. I was distracted, but not for the reason that he would probably think.

He started rubbing my shoulders. "Can I help?" he asked. I smiled at his touch. He was trying to helpful. He didn't know, but I knew what he was doing. He was sorry for snapping at me early without actually saying it.

I looked up at him and smiled again. "Not right now, but do you would mind sitting with me for a while; just in case I get stuck or something?" I asked.

He shook his head as he walked over to the other chair. He looked at me. "Mind if I use your computer for a second? I want to check my email." He said to me.

I would've let he use it in a heartbeat any other time, but this time I was hesitate. The reason was because I was looking at something on the internet and it took me forever to find this page and I didn't want to risk losing it. Plus I didn't want him to see what I was looking at until I had a chance to tell him what I was talking to Carlisle about before he came in.

"Can you use your computer or your phone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "My phone is dead and charging and my laptop is upstairs and I don't feel like going to get it. Why can't I use yours? Is there something you're hiding from me?" he teased with a smirk. I smiled back. I wonder if he still would be smiling if he knew how true that statement was. I shook my head no.

"Let me save this first." I told him. I pulled the internet page and bookmarked the page before exiting out. I pushed the small computer to him. when he got it, he made a sound that sounded like a struggled cough or something. "What is it?" I asked, wondering if I pressed the X button at the top of the page and not just the underscore button.

"I can't believe you actually have this picture as your background." He said.

I silently breathed a breath of relief when I realized he was just talking about my background. "I love that picture." I told him.

He looked at me. "Are ever going to change it?" he asked. I looked at him with confusion. I wondered where that question came from. Did he not like it or something?

I shook my head. "No. why would I change it?" I asked.

He turned back to the screen. "No reason, I guess." He muttered. I watched him as he clicked this and that on the mouse pad. He typed on my keyboard. I watched his finger move across the keyboard faster than mine. He stared at the screen for a few minutes before sighing hard. "Damn it." He gave a small groan.

I got depressed right away because I knew that meant all to well. "Nothing." I assumed.

"Nope." He said as he pushed my computer back me. "Another no." he complained.

"Well, Edward, it _has _only been about an hour. Like I said, give it some time." I reminded him.

He sighed. "Yep, that's all I need is fucking time between each rejection."

"I love you positive attitude; it's so hot." I mumbled sarcastically as I looked at my undone paper again. I felt like I was never going to get this thing done. And as for Edward, I tried to resist the urge to make an annoyed reaction, but it didn't work. I understand his depression about all this, but I was getting sick of his downer vibe. I swear next thing I know he's going to be wearing all black and complain about everything else.

He started tapping his finger on the table top "And I adore your fucking sarcasm. It's so damn sexy." He replied back in the same tone. I look at him over the screen. He rolled his eyes away from me because he knew what the look was. "How the hell else am I suppose to be?" he asked still not looking at me.

"What happen to pouting won't solve anything?" I reminded him. when I said that he looked at me because he knew what I was talking about.

"It's not pouting, Bella. It's stressing the fuck out. Since I was sixteen, I've never not work and it's fucking hard for me to sit in this damn house." He nitpicked at the situation at hand. I found it hard to believe it was just that he wasn't working. If that was the case, he would have taken my job and worked with Jasper until he found something. It wasn't like I had a problem with it since I _was _the one who suggested it in the first damn place. I was fine just going to school; Jasper was kinda getting on my nervous as a boss anyways so I could not work with him for a while. But that wasn't good enough. That's how I know that it wasn't just not working that pissing Edward off so much. It was the fact that he couldn't work as a teacher like he wanted to.

I didn't bring any of my thoughts out of my mouth because I knew he would deny it. As if I was blind or something and couldn't see the damn signs he was unknowly showing. "Edward, I get that, okay? And I'm trying to understand your predicament, but you won't let me."

"Because you don't understand, Bella." He snapped, cutting me short.

I looked at him with serious eyes. "Then help me." I urged letting him know I wasn't giving up that easily. At least not this time. He opened his mouth. I was really hoping he would say something, anything that would let me in. but he crushed that damn hope like a bug getting hit with a hammer when he just closed his mouth and not let anything out. I sighed hard. "I thought we were suppose to talk to each other. Or is that just a damn one way street?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not about this."

"Why the hell not?" I asked annoyed.

"I just…"He stopped to sigh. "can't" he finished his thought. "Can we be done with this damn topic?" he demanded as he got up from his seat.

It was my turn to sigh. "For now? Yes; I'll won't talk about it." I agreed.

Knowing that was as good as he was getting, he groaned. "I need something to distract me." he said as he walked to the refrigerator. "Anything in mind for dinner?" he said as he looked inside.

"No. Chef's choice." I replied.

He said okay. After that, he started moving around the kitchen and started cooking for us. It was silence in the kitchen. The only sound in there was the sounds of him moving dishes and me typing. I looked up from my screen at him more times than I can count. When he looked at me, I looked away. I didn't like arguing with him about his whole job thing. That seemed like all we talked about now. I try as hard as I can to stay away from it because I know we would just end up fighting. The last thing I wanted was that we get in another big fight and we don't talk to each other again. Those days were filled up of the loudest silence I ever heard.

When he was done cooking, I put my laptop away but kept my phone next to me in case Carlisle emails me something else I might need to know. When the part of the table on front of me was cleared, Edward placed a plate with honey glazed chicken and cheesy garlic chopped potatoes on it in front of me.

I smiled at him as he sat down across from me. "This looks great." I commented.

He smiled softly back. "Thanks." After he said that, we started eating. It tasted just as good as it looked. I felt like I could get enough of it. His cooking skills have gone up to a perfect 100 (because 10 was no where near good enough) since he came home. I feel like I'm eating food made by a five-star restaurant's chef when I eat his cooking. Maybe he should think about changing profession.

When I thought about that, I realized how quiet it got when we started eating. The thought of us not talking made my appetite go out the window. I started pushing the food I had left over around on my plate. "Full?" he teased.

I looked at him. I saw he had a small smile on his face. That meant two things: either he forgot the little disagreement we had a few minutes ago or he was thinking what I was thinking and didn't like the stillness between us anymore than I did.

I gave a small one back and nodded. "Very much. You keep stuffing me like this, I will gain the freshman-ten I was trying to avoid." I teased back as I pushed the plate away from me.

He chuckled as he grabbed my plate. "I'm glad some good has come from my un-employedness." He joked before going to the sink. I know he was trying to make light of our fight, but I couldn't laugh at it.

"You know I hate when we fight." I said to him. he turned to me. "Especially about your job; or lack there of." I added.

He sighed. "I know and I do too."

"There is a way to stop it. Just, please talk to me and let me understand you."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked. he opened his mouth but the closed it in the next second. He crossed his arm across his chest like he was locking his feeling away. I breathed hard through my nose as the motion. "Edward."

"Bella, I don't want to talk about the job hunt because it reminds me why I don't have one and I rather not think about it. Besides it makes me feel variable and if you haven't guessed yet, I don't do well when it comes to variability." He explained as he turned to the sink to start on the dishes.

To be honest, I never really thought of him like that. he never shows anything but his strength so I didn't know he ever felt that way. Now I understood what he meant about being strong for everyone. If he wasn't, he might be able to handle it. Because of the realization, I said this. "Okay."

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Okay?" he repeated with confusion. I nodded as I stood up. He turned back to me. "What hell does that mean?" he asked.

I smiled. "It means, okay, I get what you saying. I don't want to fight with you so I'll stop pressuring about."

"Thank you." was all he said.

I nodded. "Can I help you with the dishes?" I asked, changing the subject.

He smiled "You can dry." He answered before he tossed me a dried dish towel. I caught and was about to walk over to him. I got stopped by my phone going off on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. It was the email from Carlisle I was waiting for. "Hot date?" he mocked.

I looked at him with a smile then shook my head. "It might just Alice or something." I know it was a lie, but I didn't want to talk the trip I was planning with him just yet. I placed back on the table. "I'll answer it later." I told him as I walked over to him and started the dishes.

XXX

_The idea that color can have some kind of affect on the human's mood can have some thing to do with what the mind relates the color to. _

As I read over the last sentence I wrote, my thought process was interrupted by humming in my ear. I knew what it was and what he was trying to do so I ignored it. I was trying to think of what else I could put on this paper. Why did I pick something so vide to write about?

"Biting your nails is a nasty habit." Edward commented next to me. That was random. What was he talking? I looked down and saw my index finger in my mouth. When I pulled it out, my nail that was a medium length before was down to the nub. I didn't even realize I was biting my nails. I don't even know when the last time I did. I use to do when I was younger, but Alice use to make fun of me all the time so I stopped. I placed my hand on the table. "I didn't know you chewed on your nails. You must be some kind of fucking stressed." He teased.

I turned to him. he was sitting on the living room floor in front of the coffee table with me. after we finished the dishes, I moved my laptop in the living room to try and continued to work. Since Edward was next to me, it wasn't working as much as I wanted it to. I smiled at him. "I am; and you chewing and humming in my ear isn't helping me." I told him.

He turned to me and smiled back. "I didn't know I was so distracting."

"Yes you did." I replied, not buying what he was saying at all.

He chuckled as he cut another piece of cheesecake with the side of his fork. "Sorry, but I can't help it. This is really good." He noted before putting the forkful in his mouth. "Are you sure you don't want a piece?" he asked me for the tenth time since we've been sitting here.

I shook my head. "No thanks. If gram cracker crumbs get in my keyboard, it's going to be a bitch to get out." I told him as I turned back to the screen.

He chuckled again. "I made this cheesecake a few days ago and you still haven't had a piece. I think my feeling are hurt." He was doing it again; trying to pull me away from my work.

I turned back to him. "Edward."

"Baked cheesecake with thick blueberry syrup; one of your favorites." He noted as he cut another piece. "You know you want to." He noted. He was right; I did want to. I'm sure he was just talking about it like it was some dessert of the gods or something to get me to focus on him. it wouldn't be working so well if it didn't look a tad bit mouthwatering. He lifted the fork until it was in front of my mouth. "One piece won't hurt."

I smiled. Damn him, his plan was work; as usual. "One piece." I told him. when I opened my mouth, placed the fork on my tongue. I closed my mouth and he slowly slid the fork out.

"Wow, you ate a bit and your computer is fine." He mocked as I chewed the piece that was in my mouth.

"You were right; it was good." I noted.

He chuckled. "I usually am." He boosted.

I rolled my eyes as I smacked his arm. "You're distracting me, Edward."

He smiled. "That was the plan, Bella. You're way too stress and need to fucking relax." he replied.

I'm sure he could make me relax. It's been a while, but I remember how much magic his hands work when trying to smooth out the knots in my back. I smiled at the thought. I shook my head. If I keep letting him get the better of me, this paper would take all week to finish and I don't want to waste my whole break working."No; what I need is to finish this paper. And I'm never going to get this damn thing done if you keep getting me sidetracked." I told him.

He laughed. "Why the hell are you acting like you don't have a whole fucking week to finish it?" he joked as he finished what was left on the plate.

Once again, he was right. I smiled as moved closer to him. "Since when are you pro procrastinating?" I questioned as I placed my hand on his leg.

He put his hand on my cheek. "Since I was pro you giving me your attention." He answered.

I removed my hand from his leg to playfully push his away from me. I grabbed him by his chin. "You sound like a spoiled brat."

He shrugged, unaffected by the jokily, yet insulting comment. "Maybe." He placed his hand on mine. "So are you gonna punish me?" he asked with a seductive grin. I gave him an answer by shaking my head. He gave a fake pout. "Damn." He complained in a teased. I gripped his chin tighter and pulled him closer to me. he didn't need more instruction to press his lips to mine.

I giggled against his lips when I felt his hand moved down my leg. He cupped his hand behind my knee. He grabbed my leg and moved it so it was on top of his. His movement back up my leg made my body move closer to his. "See," I said under the kiss. I pulled away from him so we were a small inch apart. "I like when we're like this." I admitted in a low voice like I was telling him one of my deepest, darkest secret.

He smiled like that's exactly what he want and needed to hear from me. he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear."Me too." He admitted in the same tone of voice. "I like when we're like this…" He hooked his other arm around me and pulled me to him, locking my body against his. "Even more."

I was about to kiss him again when my phone buzzed against the coffee table. I pulled back so more. "Can I get that?" I asked. I didn't want to pull away from him, but it might be Carlisle again.

"Sure." He loosened his grip. "But I'm not letting go." He kissed my cheek; causing me to giggle again I turned in his arms and reached for my phone. I turned the screensaver off and saw I was right. "Another text from Alice?" he assumed as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Email from Carlisle." I corrected.

"Email from Carlisle?" he repeated in question.

I turned to him. "Yeah; email as electronic mail and Carlisle as in your dad." I mocked his question as if I didn't know what he meant.

He gave a fake laugh before tapping me on the forehead. "Very funny, smartass. What does he want?" he asked.

I turned away and looked at my phone. "I'm not sure." I lied. I opened my email and put in my password. When the inbox opened there were two messaged from Carlisle; one from about an hour ago and one from a few minutes ago. I opened the one from a few minutes ago first. I figured I could just go over and that would be easiest.

_Hey Bella. Did you get my message? _The message said. I looked at it confused. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to read this one first. I didn't have a clue on what he was talking about. I pressed the arrow that was going to the left to go to the message before that one. When I did, I saw he sent me two links. Under the links there was another message. It said _everything's all set; have fun._

The first link was to a printable version of two first class plane tickets. The other one was a receipt telling us we had a suite at a five-star hotel that was supposes to be one of the most beautiful ones in the country.

When I saw both of them, I couldn't help the loud and excited squeal that came out. I had to send him a respond thanking him right away. I turned my phone to the side and started typing my message. _Thank you so so so much. You didn't have get us first class or a five star hotel. I don't care how long it will take, but I will pay you back. I have no doubt that Edward would love it and be as grateful as I am. Thank u again and I love u sooo much for doing this for us. _

"What is it? Why the hell are you so bouncing?" Edward chuckled in my ear. I looked at myself and realizing that I was bouncing in his arms. Well, now I know how Alice feels when something goes extremely well.

"Because your dad is freaking awesome; that's why." I answered as I pressed sent on the message and not bothering to stop the bouncing. I couldn't help it. I was just too damn excited. I will have to pay Carlisle back for this one for sure.

"Wanna let me in on the joke, babe?" he asked. I heard the smile still in his voice. I turned to him and I saw that I was right. That could be good. That could be very good. Better tell him now since we were set to leave for Italy in two days.

I smiled back. "Edward, I have a surprise for you." I sang cheerfully.

"Let me guess; another one of your outfits that I haven't seen since I came home and that I love so fucking much?" he guessed playfully.

My smile widened at the fact that I knew what he was talking about. I did have a one or two more that Alice made me get when I brought the first one. I might have to show them to him since he's asking for them. I think I would; only if he's good, however. I rolled my eyes playfully. "No. something way more fun." I told him.

"What the hell is more fun than watching you model for me?" he asked, still with a sexy smile.

"Me modeling for you in another place beside our bedroom." I answered.

His smile turned into a small one filled with confusion. "I don't think I understand." He replied.

I moved out of his arms. I turned my body so I was facing him completely. "Remember a few weeks ago when we came home from visiting Emmett and Angel and we were sitting on the couch and talking?" I asked him, trying to make him remember when the conversation that night went. He nodded. He didn't show anything sign that he knew what I was talking about. "Well, remember when I suggested we go somewhere for spring break?" I asked; he nodded again. he wasn't getting it. Okay; it's time, Bella. Just say it. "Well, my spring break _does_ officially start Monday." I reminded him.

Finally getting what I was saying, his face fixed. The thing was, he was frowning. I didn't say anything to make him frown. So why the hell was he frowning? He sighed hard as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella…" he started like he was about to deliver bad news.

Before he could go any further, I stopped him. "Let me remind you that you did say you would think about it." I reminded him.

"I know and believe me, I have. But babe, I don't think it's a good idea right now. it's not that I don't want to get away with you, but the last thing we need is to do things we both know we can't afford." He explained, probably thinking I would get disappointed.

But the things he was saying just made me smile. "I know Edward. But what would you say if I told you that you don't have to worry about anything; that I have it all taken care of?" I asked.

He crocked his eyebrow in a way that looked like he was suspension of something. almost like he didn't want to ask any other questions. But the thought that he didn't want to didn't stop him. "I would have ask you what the hell you did to pull something like that off?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Bella, what did you did you do?" he asked again, this time more serious.

"Edward, don't worry about. It's just a small thing." I was purposely trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. Not because it wasn't, like normal, but because this was one of the things that would work about better if he didn't know where I got the money to go on a five-day trip to Italy from. I would just sign my next couple of paychecks over to Carlisle and Edward never has to know about the money. It might sound like I was doing some kind of shady deal, but keeping Edward in the dark about some things would keep him sane.

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone. I guess he wasn't going to let me keep him in the dark this time. What was the worst that can happen, right? I mean, I might be over thinking this and he might be fine with everything.

I stood up. "Okay, don't be mad at me, but I kind of called your dad and asked him for a favor." I eased out.

His face dropped into a serious and unhappy expression. He had to know where I was going by now. he stood up and folded his arms. "What kind of favor, Bella?"

I gulped. "A money…one." I pushed out in a small voice because I figure that was the only way it would come out.

Before I had to explain what I meant, he stopped me. "YOU DID WHAT?!" he explored.

Well, there goes that "maybe he won't be mad" theory. "Edward, I told you not to be mad and you're mad." I said, trying to calm him down; but I think pointing out the obvious just made him angrier.

"You're damn right I'm fucking mad!" he explored. At least, I was right about _something_. He turned his back to me and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are you getting so mad at me?" I asked.

He made a sharp turn to me. "Bella, you know exactly why. I told you not to go to that man. We don't need hand outs and the last thing I need is for him to hold this over my head." He explained.

"Technically, you said _you _didn't want to go to him. you never say I couldn't." I reminded him. he looked at me. his eyes were telling me I was missing his damn point. I continued. "And it's not a hand out. A hand out implies he's never getting his money back. Think of it as a loan." I told him.

"A loan?" he questioned. I nodded. He shook his own head in response. "I can't give him that money back, Bella." He told me.

"I know, but I will." I explained.

He breathed hard through his nose. "You still went behind my back. So I would like to know why." He said.

I shrugged. "I thought it would be best if we just go and you didn't know. I only did it because I think the trip would make us happy. I thought it would make you happy." I explain. The last part wasn't really true, but I was trying to say anything to calm him the hell down. He was making something big out of something not that big.

"You wanna make me happy?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my phone from table, where I left it, and handed out to me. "Call him back and tell him to keep his damn money."

"Why?" I let out non-permitted whine.

"Because Bella, I don't need him thinking I need him to give you what you want."

"He doesn't think that. And why does it freaking matter? It's not like Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Medicine, didn't have a few hundred to waste."

He rolled his eyes; probably because he thought I was speaking of his dad like he was some kind of super god or something because of his very well paying job. "It's not about the fucking money, Bella. It's about my goddamn pride. What part of that don't you understand?" he snapped.

"Can you forget about your damn pride for one second?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. instead, he pushed the phone towards me. "Call him." he ordered.

I took the phone from his hand. I looked at the black screen before putting it in my back pocket. I crossed my arms and looked at him. he looked at me like he was upset that I didn't follow his command. If he thought I was giving up that easily; he was obviously forgetting how we started dating in the first place. "I'm not calling him, Edward."

"What the fuck happen to you weren't going to fight with me?" he asked.

"I told you I wouldn't about you job search. But I'm not just going to shut up and agree with you like some child. Especially when you're wrong. And you're wrong about this." I told him.

He breathed hard again. I notice he was trying to calm down. That was a good sign. "I don't want you to just shut up. You know I wouldn't love you if that was the case. But I would like for you to at least take my side." He explained.

That didn't make sense to me since the fight was between us. I wondered if he thought it was bigger than us. "There are no sides. Carlisle is doing a good thing for us, so just accept it. Besides, everything is paid for and it's all non refundable."

"Then take Alice. I'm sure she would have a great time." He suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't want go with Alice; I want to go with you, my boyfriend."

He shook his head back at me. "I won't be able to enjoy it because I would just keep thinking that it's another example of Carlisle throwing his motherfucking money around to solve everyone's damn problems. I'm not going." He said before turning away.

When he started walking away from me, I got angry. no, not angry; I got pissed. Who the hell was he to think the can just decided everything we do as a couple. He keeps saying he doesn't want to be my dad but he sure as hell act like it. I felt like he was rejecting a gift from me. was he that damn prideful where he would make me sad and upset just to prove a point? And did he honestly think I wasn't going to down swinging, like I always do? I let him have what he wants and I do whatever he ask from me, but I wasn't go just lay down about this. He is not getting his way.

Not this time.

"DAMN IT EDWARD! THAT IS FUCKING IT!" I screamed. He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy for screaming at the top of my lungs like I just did.

'Bella, what the h-."

"I am fucking sick of your depression attitude." I interrupted.

"You're sic-"

I stopped him again by waving my hands in a "no" like fashion, signaling that I didn't want hear anything coming from his mouth right now. I walked over to be in front of him. "No Edward, it's my turn. I'm talking now so you are to. Listen. To. Me." I emphasized every single word so he heard me loud and clear. He closed his mouth. Good for him because he knew I was serious because I would never talk to him like this.

I continued. "you're piss because you can't work, I get it. Even though you think I don't, I get it. But I am getting sick and tired of you moping. If you keep it up, you're going to fall into a depression so deep, that nothing will be able to get you out. Once that happens, I know I'm going to follow and I'll be damned if I'm going to go down the road again.

"With that being said, this damn trip is not about Alice or Carlisle and his money. It is about you and me. I didn't plan this to punish you. I planned it you and I can think about nothing else but Edward and Bella and nothing else. And even though we're trying harder than before not to, I feel like we're still drafting apart from each other. we have happy moments here and there but they're so shortlived because it seem like right when we're remember how things we're before, we get into a fight and I don't like it. Edward, I don't know if you were counting like me, but only months after you came home after being away from me for five fucking years, we were apart again for a month. A month is how long we were broken up." I told him.

When I said the words "broken up", I saw the fetch in him. "I thought we agreed to not talk about that." he pointed out. He was reminding me of the promise we made to each other that weekend.

And I thought we agreed just now that he wasn't talking, but I didn't bring that up because he just walked right into another one of my traps. "And why did we agree on that, Edward? Because being apart from each other hurt like hell, didn't it? Well, if we don't do something soon, it's going to happen again and that the last thing I want. If we _are _going to reconnect, we can't do it here because there's too many distraction and too much shit going on here. We need to get away and relax." I stopped and grabbed his hands. I looked deep into his eyes. "And that what we're going to do." I said softly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't a chance because I started again. I glared at him. "If you try to fight me, I swear on everything that's good and holy, if I have to tie you up like a fucking luau pig, so help me Edward, I would do so and drag your ass all the way to Italy with me. Am I clear?" I threatened.

He closed his mouth and gulped. Then he just nodded. My demanding tone and demeanor washed away as soon as he made the motion. "Good. Because, I need us to be happy." I smiled and hugged him tightly around his waist.

He hugged me back."You never talk to me like that before." He pointed out in a small voice.

I chuckled. "I know; and I didn't like it." That was kind of a lie. I like putting my foot down. For the first time, he heard me like I was actually talking to him. he didn't fight and I loved the feeling.

He gave a small chuckle back. "I don't think I did either."

I pulled back a little and looked up at him. "I'll try not to do it again, but only if you don't give me a reason." I negotiated.

He nodded fast. "Deal." I couldn't help but think of the phase "good boy; very good boy." He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

I pulled and started bouncing again. "Come on, let's go to bed. We have to wake up early so we can go renew our passports." I said excitedly before grabbing his hand and pulling him all the way to our room.

XXX

_Thump!_

"What the hell was that?" Edward said in a panic with a jump in the seat next to me.

I looked behind us. A guy was smiling at me like he was embarrassed as he picked up his carry on bag he must've dropped on the floor of the airplane. "Sorry." He said shyly.

I gave a small smile back. "It's okay." I told him. I turned back to Edward. He was looking at the ceiling and tapping his foot like Thumper doing a drum solo. I giggled at him before rubbing his hand. He jumped again and looked at me. "Will you relax?"

He sighed hard. "Bella, what the hell happen to going to Chicago or New York? You know somewhere we can drive to? you know how I feel about fucking planes." He noted. I couldn't help but giggle at him because I knew how serious he was.

Edward hated airplanes. Some people don't like them, but will fly anyways. Edward almost had a freaking panic attack when I reminded him the only way to get to Italy was to fly. He once told me that if he could drive everywhere instead of flying, he would do it in a heartbeat. I asked why he didn't like flying, he said because planes can't be trusted. Tons of metal in the air just being held up by an engine and some wings, something's bond to go wrong.

"I guess I kinda forgot." I said with a shrug, halfway lying. I honestly didn't think about when Carlisle suggested it. I didn't remember until Edward was shaking so much that he actually asked me to drive to the airport. "And Carlisle suggested it would probably be best to go to another country to clear our minds. And he said your family use to go to Italy all the time when you were young and you never had a problem."

"I was usually asleep or something." he replied. We heard another thump and he jumped again. I giggled again. I've never seem him so afraid. It was very amusing.

But to show him I was there for him, I started rubbing his hand. When I touched him, he gave another slight jump before looking at me. I kissed his cheek. "Will you calm down? Taking off is the worst part. We've done that already so just relax." I reminded him. we've been in the air now for about an hour and it was smooth sailing. It was a eleven-hour flight. If he didn't calm down soon, he was going to have a heart attack before we land.

"Can I get you anything?" I heard a voice. I looked away from Edward to a perky flight attendant smiling at us; well more like at him. I was kinda glad he was still edgy about flying to even notice.

I smiled back at her. "Yes. My boyfriend is stressed about flying. Can you bring us something to help him calm down? Maybe some champagne?" I responded.

She nodded and walked away. "Bella…" he said.

I smiled at him. "What? You need to relax and I want to enjoy the joys of first class." I explained. He rolled his eyes away from me.

A few minutes later, the flight attendant came back, pushing a cart. She handed both me and Edward a both before taking a green bottle from the ice and pouring some gold liquid in our glasses. I said thank you while Edward just gave a small nod before she walked away to attend other people.

I took a slip from the glass. I giggled in delight as the bubbles tickled my nose. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at the glass like it was filled with poison or something. "Just drink it; it won't kill you." I joked.

"You don't know that." he responded.

"It won't. trust me, it will help you relax." I told him. he looked at the glass one more time before taking a slip. After the one slip, he drinking and drinking; obviously taking what I said about helping him relax to heart. In a few minutes, he was done with the whole glass before I was. "Feeling better?" I asked with a smile when he was done.

He looked at me and shrugged. "I guess I feel a little bit better." He answered. his foot wasn't tapping that much, so that was a plus.

"Is there anything I can do to make it a lot better?" I asked. to be honest, I was running out ideas. At this point, I think it might be better to just let him be stress. At least he wasn't passing out, right? But I couldn't. I didn't like seeing him stressed; hence why we were taking a trip.

He shook his head as he looked to the ceiling again. "I don't think so." He said.

I finished off what was left in my glass before putting on the tray in front of us next to his empty glass. I lifted the armrest between us. I moved next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. if I wasn't going to talk him down, I figured if it was best to let him know I was with him. if whatever he thought was going to happen did happen, at least he knows that I was next to him the whole time.

As I sat under his arm, I found myself getting a small cramp in my side. I had to admit, the position I was sitting in was a little uncomfortable. That's when I came with an idea. I pulled away from his hold. "What's wrong?" he asked

I smiled and shook my head. "nothing." I grabbed the remote that the flight attendant showed us before we took off. I pressed the button that sent the back of his seat back. I pressed the other button that mine do the same. The best thing about first class is that you can lean back with being able to look up someone's nose or being in there lap like coach. I think that was the thing I was looking forward to the most when I found out we were in first class. "I just wanted to show you another perk of first class." I answered with a smile when we were both leaning back. I cuddled back to his side. He didn't take time to hug me just as tightly as before.

The flight attendant came back around still pushing the tray to get the empty glasses. "How are we doing?" she asked.

I was fine but I didn't say anything because I didn't know how he was feeling. I looked at Edward for the answer. "I'm better." He answered.

"Great. Can I get you anything else?" she replied.

I looked at her. I was glad to see she wasn't trying to get Edward's attention. Maybe she wasn't before. Sometimes it's kinda hard to tell when it comes to him. "A blanket, please." I answered. The longer we flew the more cold it got. She nodded and left to get one. "So are you really feeling better?" I asked him when she was gone.

"I still don't like fucking flying, but you're making it easier. Like always." He asked.

I smiled. That was good he said that. that meant I was doing my job. "That's what I'm here for." I replied before reaching up to kiss him. he moved arm so it was wrapped around my waist. A moment later, I felt a blanket fall over of us. Then I heard a click. I pulled away to see we were cover with the blanket I asked for and the light over us was now turned off.

"Enjoy the rest of the flight." The attendant smiled before walking away.

He chuckled as she walked away. "I think I like this perk." He said with a smile. I had to agree with him; I was loving first class way more than I thought I would. Thank you Carlisle.

"I thought you would." I said before locking my lips back to his.

XXX

After our little make-out section in the dark, he relaxed some more. So much he even fell asleep; which I thought he would be too afraid to do. I would've pulled out of his hold when I saw he was fast asleep, but somehow he knew I was there. Every time I tired to move, he would groan and hug me tight again. after a while, I just enjoyed his deadly grip. I followed his lead and fell asleep against him. I was glad I did because it made the flight a lot faster. I woke up by the pilot announcing that we would be landing shortly. I was happy. I was glad to be in his arms, but my body was a little stiff.

After we got off the plane and we got our bags, I told him to wait while I went to the bathroom. Since he wouldn't let me move, I have to hold it for eleven hours. I felt like a water balloon that was too full and about to burst. He said okay because he was wanted to check his messages. When I was done in there, I walked back to him.

"Anything good?" I asked when I closer to him. He held up a finger telling me to hold on. I leaned on the bags as I waited for him to get off. When he was done, he hung up and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"They said they're considering me." He said. I lifted my eyebrow at him. I didn't get what he was saying. "Listen to the message." He said handing me the phone. I held the phone to my ear as the message started to start over.

"_Edward Masen? Hi this is __Eleazar __Denali__. I interviewed you for a job in at Port Angeles Middle School. Well, I've interview some other people and no one can come close to how great you are. I will talk things over with the school board and if they see things the way I do, there is a very high chance that you will have a job in the fall. I will keep in touch. Have a good day."_

I smiled before jumping to his arms for a hug. "Edward that is great." I pulled away and handed it back. "See, I told you. All you have to do is wait." I bragged that I was right.

"You were right." He admitted. "Now I need to stay by the phone." He said.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?" I asked.

"Just in case someone calls again. I need to be able to get to it fast." He answered.

"Fine." I sighed hard. "Just don't let the thought of a phone call get in the middle of our vacation."

I sighed hard "I'll try not to, however I'm not making any promises." He answered.

I smiled again. At least he was trying. That was something, right? "Good. Because remember, we're here to relax and to reconnect." I said as I hugged him around the waist.

He rolled his eyes. "Not like you'll let me forget that."

"Of course not." I agreed before reaching up to kiss him. He thought I was dragging him through his, but he was going to it. And he was going to take me before we went back to Forks at the end of the week. I pulled away and grabbed my bag. "Come on, let's go check in at the hotel." I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked to a cab that was waiting for us outside.

* * *

><p><em>R &amp; R. or not. i dnt care cus i know why ur not. believe me, just hold on and its gonna get so much better. hate i warned you guys this would be full of fillers. <em>

_Luv & Rockets._


	15. A Great Start to a Much Needed Vacation

_hey people, long time no update. i wanted to get this thing up before dec, but i couldnt. college life keeps you busy, you know. anyways, how is everyone? one thing i have to talk about before i give you the chapter, duh, the last twilight!_

_who sawit, becaus i did. i was it twice, once at midnight and once again with my daddy because he "had to see it with me" so he wouldnt look weird going alone, watever. so yup. i loved that movie. it was def, the best out of all of them. whoever says differently is lying. kristen did soooo gud. man, bella was a little beast. i kept saying that she was going to kick_ someone's _ass before the movie was over. and _was_ i the only one who ctied at the end when they played "a thousand years" when bella was showing edward her memories? i tried not to do so when i saw it the secon time, but i couldnt hold it in. if you haven't seen it yet, i wouldnt be rude and spoil it for you. all i got to say it is you need to see it and soon. _

_okay, besides that, i have some good news. first, i have caught up on my editing so i will be trying harder to go back to updating every week like beffore with APL. 2nd, i think the story is about to start getting good again so there would be reasons to comment again. 3rd, i have a another story coming out soon. it is a jasper and bella story that is rated M and hopefully full of great lemon. i can't really write sex sences so i dont know how good they would be. _

_okay, enough of me. _

* * *

><p><strong>15. Great Start to Much Need Vacation<strong>

It took about twenty minutes to get from the airport to the hotel where Carlisle booked us. It was okay because I was enjoying being in his arms during the car ride. I was in awe as the driver pulled up. The hotel was big. Edward had to pull me out of the car because I was so taken in by the beautiful sigh of the building. We were not in the small town of Forks anymore. After Edward helped the bellhop get the suitcases out of the trunk, I grabbed his hand and pulled inside. I was excited to go in because if the outside was beautiful, I know the inside would be.

When we walked through the door, I was stun again. I was right; the outside falls to compare to the inside. The place was wide and bright and cover with different tan color stones. Hardly any of the colors matched, but that just added to the beauty. There was even a huge working fountain in the middle of it. "Wow." I gasped as I looked around.

Edward looked around as well. "Way to go all out, dad." He muttered, unimpressed. I forgot; he was use to Carlisle doing over the top things. However, I wasn't. So he better not turn his nose up to everything we come in contact with this week.

"Don't do that. Remember, think of it like it's my gift to you, not your dad throwing his money at you." I reminded him. He nodded. "Good. Let's check in." I grabbed his hand and skipped – yes, I actually skipped – to the counter.

When we got there, I rang the bell. A guy with wavy and thick brown hair looked up and smiled at me. "Ciao; how may I help you?" he asked in a thick, but understandable accent. I was glad he could speak English. There had to be a lot of tourists here or something.

I smiled at him. "We're checking in." I informed him.

He nodded before turning to the computer screen that was on the side of him. "Last name?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. I didn't know what name he would put the room under. First I tried the obvious. "Okay, try Swan; like the bird." I said.

He typed in my name. We waited for a second before the computer beeped. He shook his head. "Nothing." He looked at me again. "Maybe another name?" he suggested.

"Umm… Try Masen, with an 'e" I answered. I didn't want to think that Carlisle would put the room in his son's changed named since he knew as much as I did that Edward didn't want this trip. He nodded before turning back to the screen and typed again. It beeped again. "Nothing?" I asked. again, he looked at me and shook his head. I was confused. This was weird and it didn't make any sense. If Carlisle didn't put it in my name and didn't put it in Edward's name, what other name did he use?

I pulled out my phone. Maybe he could explain this to me. "Can you hold on for a second while I call my father-in-law?" I asked the guy. He nodded. I went to my contacts and looked for his number. Before I could press talk, Edward took the phone from my hand. I looked at him, but he was looking at the guy and not at me.

"Try. Cullen." Edward said to the guy in a bored tone.

"Do you mind spelling that for me, sir?" the guy asked. It made sense he needed him to because I knew Cullen wasn't a very common name, especially not in another country.

Edward sighed hard. "C-U-L-L-E-N." Edward answered. The guy behind typed in the name into the computer. He smiled when it made a ding sound.

"Yes; here it is. Cullen: one suit, king size bed. Already paid. Is that correct?" he asked. that was…well, surprising. Why would he put it in his son's name? I just figured since he talked to me about the trip, it would at least be in my name. but then again, it might be nothing to think about. I nodded anyways.

"Gift from you, huh?" Edward said low in my ear, still with the bored tone he hasn't changed since we got out of the car.

The guy behind the counter typed a few more things in the computer. "Your room keys." He handed me two cards. I took them and them in my pocket. "Enjoy your stay." He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. I said thank you before turning away from him. when I turned, I saw Edward staring at the water fountain. Even though his back was turned, the way he was standing, I could tell he was thinking about something.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Want a penny to make a wish, little boy?" I teased lightly.

He pulled his arms out of the fold and placed his hand on top of mine. "What do I need to wish for? I already have you."

I rested my head on his shoulder blade. "I wonder why he put the room in his name." I stated.

"Another way to show his power, I suppose." He answered. Then he shook his head. "I don't know and I couldn't really care less." He turned to me. "Can we go to the room now? I'm so fucking tired, I feel like I'm about to fall over." He stated. I nodded. He started walking toward where we left our bags, but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"The bellboy will get them. Come on, I want to see the suite." I said excitedly before pulling him to the elevator. When we got off the elevator and walked down the hall to our room, we met the bellboy at the door. Edward thanked and tipped him as I slid the key in the slot on the door. I was so excited, I was still bouncing in front of the door.

Edward chuckled behind me and hugged me. "Will you calm down?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No way. I don't understand why you aren't more excited."

He sighed hard in my ear. "You know why."

"Stop it." I told him.

He sighed again and rested his head on top of mine. "Can you just open the door please before I collapse?" he said, ignoring what I said. I nodded because I was still excited to even see the suite.

I turned the knob down and pushed the door open. When I did, the room did not disappoint. The main room was bigger than my old bedroom. There was a big couch that I was guessing was a pull out bed as well. It was in the middle of two big chairs that looked so comfortable that I wouldn't be surprise id I fell asleep in one of them. There were all set in front of a big screen TV. It was bigger than the one we had back at home. "This suite is so pretty." I said with glee. I walked over to the small kitchen in the corner. "There's even a kitchen." I said with more excitement as I ran my hand over the counters.

"Bella, you sound like a child." He said as he moved the bags inside the room.

"So sue me." I replied. I opened the cabinet above the stove. There were a few pots and pans in there. I opened the cabinet next to it to find about four cups along with plates and bowls. We will probably be eating room service or eating out the whole time we're here so this kitchen might go unused.

"Wanna give me a hand with these bags, babe?" he asked from the door. I nodded as I was placed my carry on bag I had on my back on the table in the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and rolled it through the small hallway to the room. I smiled when we opened the door. The bed was big and beautiful, better looking than the one at home. The one at home was just normal; this one looked like it belonged in a palace or something. there was a dresser and even an open wardrobe.

"I like this place." I said as I rolled the bag to the wardrobe. I walked to the bedroom while he pulled the rest of the bags in. it had his-and-her sinks and a shower/tub big enough for two. "And the bedroom is so big." I said as I as I walked back to the room. When I did, he was laying on the bed.

"Bella, please…" he said as he rested his arm over his eyes.

I walked over to him and sat next him. "I'm sorry okay; I'm sorry I can't be unimpressed about everything like you." I said to him.

He sighed. "It's just Carlisle goes overboard with everything he does. The man can't even give a gift without turning it into a big ass production. I guess I'm just use to his over the top actions."

"Well, I'm not use to it. So stop trying to ruin this for me." I ordered as I gave him a hit on the knee.

He chuckled as he sat up. He hugged me around the waist. He rested his head on my shoulder. "You like it, so I will pretend not to so unimpressed. At least I won't say anything out loud."

I brought one of his hands to my lips to kiss it. "Promise me?" I asked.

He nodded against my shoulder. "I promise. I don't want to be in the way of your good time." He said in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I smiled at his words. He doesn't know how happy I was to hear him saying that. I kissed the top of his head before laying mine on top of it. "That's why I wanted to come here. Since you've been here more than I have, you have any ideas for a good time?"

He yawned. "I'm tired." He said before laying us on the bed. "Let's talk about it tomorrow." I nodded I agreement. I was tired too. I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes. Tomorrow starts a great adventure. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise.

XXX

The sound of the shower woke me up. I smiled as I sat up. About a few minutes later, I heard the shower turn off. He walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand as he dried his hair. "Hey, you're up." He greeted. I nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I was going to order breakfast for us."

"That would be great. I'm starving." I said, pushing my hair out of my face. "You do that while I go to the bathroom." He said okay as we both got off the bed. I grabbed all the things I would need for the bathroom before going in there. I took a short shower. when I got out, I combed out the knots in my hair before stepping back in to the room in nothing but a tank top and some panties. I didn't know what we were doing today so I didn't know what to wear yet.

When I stepped out, he was just getting off the phone. "You decided what we were doing?" he asked.

I shook my head as I sat on the bed, still combing out my hair. "Not yet. I thought we could talk about it over breakfast."

He nodded then finished getting dressed. I noticed when I came out, he was in his boxers. Now he was putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans. He really doesn't care what we do because he was going to wear that no matter what. He sat next to me.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He told me he would get it since I wasn't dressed. He didn't want some Italian guy to stare at me up and down. I didn't say anything. I knew there was no fighting him. Plus, I didn't want someone to see me in my underwear anyways.

We sat on the bed, facing each other with the tray of food in the middle. I had sheets of information I printed from the internet in my hand. "So what are we doing today?" I asked before I took a bit of bacon.

"I thought we were picking from a hat." He said with a smile.

I looked at him. "You were serious about that?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I shook my head at the shrug. "No, I want this to be planned." I said looking through the different papers again. The pages were covered with tourist spots and restaurants. I didn't know what to expect since I never been here. Because of that, I just printed what looked pretty and interesting.

"Why?" he said after taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Because, if we plan this right, we can do a lot." I answered, still not looking at him.

"What happen to vacationing supposes to be about relaxing?" I heard him mumbled. I looked up at him without lifting my head. I shook my head again. "What?" he asked.

"Stop that." I told him.

"What am I doing?' he asked.

I put the paper down and looked at him. "You know what you're doing. The comments. Stop them." I told him.

"I'm just –."

"Edward, stop. We're going to relax. There are so many things to do and see here. I just don't want to spend the whole two weeks in the hotel." I grabbed the papers and start looking at them again. "We could've stayed at home if we were going to stay in bed." I mumbled.

"Not like I had a problem with that." He mumbled back. I sighed, hinting I was ignoring him now. I wasn't about to entertain him by going back and forward. What happen to the promise about not ruining this for me he made to me just last night? I couldn't help but wonder if he forgot that quickly. We were already here; we might as well make the most of it.

After we ate, I got dressed. I decided we're just going to walk around today to see where everything was so we didn't have to have our heads in maps the whole time. I pointed at placed I wanted to go over the weeks. He just nodded and said uh huh at the right moments. At one point I looked at him and noticed he was barely paying attention to me because he was staring at his phone. I wanted to knock that damn thing out of his hand. But I just rolled my eyes.

We stopped at a food cart to get something to eat. All the walking around was making me hungry. Plus it didn't help that it was hot. I was glad I was wearing shorts and a lightweight t-shirt. I was happy the person who was at the cart spoke English. It was broken English, but I could understand him; barely. I guess that was the place people went to eat, like us.

About two hours of more walking, Edward started groaning. At first, I ignored it. He was complaining at every stop we made and I thought it was just one of those times again. That was until he doubled over in pain and holding onto a bench for support. When was the last time he needed support to stand straight? When the answer came back never, that's when I got worried fast.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't take time to think before shaking his head no in response. I rushed over to him and led him to the front of the bench to sit down. When we were sitting, he was still bending over and holding his stomach. "What's wrong?" I urged.

"My stomach." He groaned in response. Okay, I knew something was wrong with his stomach. He was giving the universal sign for it was hurting. But I didn't know what specially was wrong with him. So I asked again.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" I asked.

"I don't know; I feel sick to it." He groaned again. "What the hell was in that damn sandwich?" he asked, referring to the roast beef sandwich that we shared for lunch because it was way too big for one person.

I thought about it for a second. "Um… roast beef, I guess." I answered.

"What else?" he asked.

I thought again. "Um, peppers, I think. Onions, cheese, mushrooms."

He gagged the last word. "Did you say mushrooms?" he asked.

"Yeah. Edward, what's…"

"Can we go back to the hotel please?" he asked, cutting off my question.

"Umm…yeah sure." I replied, a little confused. I got a cab as soon as I possibly could. When the cab came, he crawled in the back seat first. When I got in, I pulled him down to my lap and smoothed his head to kind of relax him. As the guy was driving, he wasn't driving as smooth as he could. Edward gave groan every time the cab will hit a bump. I would ask the driver to go a little smoother. He would nod then go over another bump just as hard. He was so messing up his tip.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him once the cab was parked in front of the hotel's front door.

"Not any better." He complained.

I sighed in nerviness. I never knew how to deal with someone who was sick. Even when my mom was sick, Alice came over and took care of her. Being around sick made me feel…well, for lack of better terms, sick.

But there was no one here to take care of Edward, but me. So I will just have to suck it up. I got out of the cab and pulled him out as gently as possible. The driver looked at me when he saw I wasn't reaching in my purse for my wallet. Oh, I'm sorry I want to take of my sick boyfriend before paying for a crappy cab ride. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes and motioned him to follow me up to our room. He mumbled something – something rude, I'm betting – in Italian and got out of the cab.

I half carried Edward to our room. It was a good thing the hotel had a fast elevator. It was also good that our room kind of close to the elevator. I got the room key out of my pocket. I moved Edward to the room in the back and laid him gently on his side. I told him I would be right back before going to pay the cab driver.

After I paid the guy and walked him out of the door, I went back to the room to check on Edward. When I got back, the bed was empty. "Edward?" I called in confusion as I looked around the room. Then I saw the door to the bathroom was closed. I walked to it. "Edward." I called again as I knock on the door. Just then, I heard sounds of someone throwing up coming from behind the closed bathroom door. "Edward? Are you okay?" I asked from outside the bathroom. I couldn't go in there. If he was throwing up, I would be sick as well. That wouldn't do either of us any good if we were both sick.

"No." he groaned. Of course he wasn't, why did I ask?

"Is it your stomach?" I asked.

"Yes." He groaned again.

"Okay, I'm going to see if they have anything downstairs." I told him.

I came back to the room with a bottle of water, some stomach medicine and a bucket. They insisted I took it when I told the guy at the counter my boyfriend was sick to his stomach. I guess they assume he was throwing up.

When I walked back into the room, he was coming out of the bathroom. He looked at me and shook his head as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn mushrooms." He mumbled as he walked past me and to our shared room

"Mushrooms? The mushrooms made you sick?" I asked as I followed him. He nodded as he laid on the bed.

He placed his arm across his face to cover his eyes. "Whenever I eat those damn things, I get sick to my stomach and end up throwing up for a days. I guess you can call it an allergic reaction." He mumbled. I sat on the small space between him and the edge of the bed.

I placed the bottle I had in my hand on the nightstand. "I didn't know you were allergic to mushrooms." I noted as I pushed some hair out of my face.

He shook his head. "Never really came up, babe." He replied. Uh, that seems like something he would bring up on our first date or when we would stay up all night talking.

I stopped thinking about it as I rubbed his hand. "Feeling any better since you…you know?" I asked. He shook his head. I sat the bucket on the floor next to him and got the bottle of the nightstand. "Well, I got you some medicine. The label says it's supposed to help with stomach pain and nausea." I told him as I opened it. I poured some of it in the top that was also used for a small cup. I held it to him to take it. He groaned at the smell. I couldn't blame him; it was bad enough to make me sick as well.

"Thanks, but I think I would be fine." He said as he pushed the cup away from him. I rolled my eyes. There goes that damn male pride again.

"Edward, don't be stubborn." I lectured.

"Bella, I've been sick before. Trust me, I will be fine without that crap." He said.

"Do you want to be sick all week?" I asked him. He ignored me like I wasn't talking. I sighed hard. "Please just take some of it so I can feel better about you being sick." I asked, knowing the only way he would take it was to give me a peace of mind.

He sighed hard as he propped himself on his elbows and took the small plastic cup. He made a face as he choked it down. He pushed it back into my hand as if to tell me to get it as far away from him as possible. I took it and set it on nightstand next to the bed. "Any help?" I asked

He shrugged. "A little, I guess." He admitted. I held back the feeling to say told-you-so. "Thanks." He sighed hard again before lying back on the bed. "I bet you think I'm so pathetic to that damn sick over some mushrooms." He mumbled

"I wasn't, but now that you bring it up…"I trailed off. I looked at him. I saw that he had removed his arm from his face and was looking at me with an upset face. I smiled at him. I leaned down and kissed the side of his head. "I'm just joking. I wasn't thinking that at all. You're not pathetic; you might have a small stomach, but not pathetic." I told him as I slightly shook my head. "I never thought you would be the one to get sick like this." I said with a slight tease.

He gave a chuckle. "Even Superman has his kryptonite, babe." He reminded me. I smiled at him as I started rubbing slow circles on his stomach. He removed his arm from his eyes and looked at me with a confused face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I gave him a shy smile. "When I was younger, my mom used to do this to me when my stomach was hurting. It kind of helped me feel better." I don't know if it was in my mind or it actually did, but when my mom used to take of me when I was sick, she would rub my stomach. It soothed and helped me feel better. I lifted my hand from his midsection. "Want me to stop?" I asked him, thinking he would think it was silly or childish. I mean, it kind of was.

He shook his head. He grabbed my wrist and placed my hand back where it was. I started rubbing his stomach again as he put his arm back over his eyes. He let out a deep breathe. "It does kind of help." He admitted. That was the plan. I smiled before kissing his forehead. "However, I do feel like a child." He said.

I thought he was complaining, like it was challenging his manhood or something "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'm sure." He responded. He started humming lightly. "I like when you take care of me." He said softly.

I gave a light chuckled. "I never have to do it before. My mom always took care of me and Alice took care of her when she was sick. I think I like taking care of you, though." I told him.

"I feel special." He said with a smile. Only a small one though because I don't think he could give anymore.

"You should. Just promise me one thing." I told him. He hummed for me to continue. "Return the favor one day." I said softly.

"I will…" he opened his eye and looked up at me. The playfulness was gone from his face as he looked at me. "Soon. Promise." He said.

I couldn't help but know what he meant by that. I knew it wasn't just about when I was sick or something. I didn't want him to think about that. That's why we were here; to get away from the things that was causing us stress back at home.

I leaned down and gave him a light and quick peck. I made it quick because I knew if it was any longer, I would be sick. I loved him, but that I was all I could give him. I pulled away and smiled at him again. "Just get some sleep." I told him.

He nodded as he closed his eyes again. I waited until I heard him snore lightly to get on my side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. As if by reflex, he dropped his arm from his face and placed his hand on my waist. When he did that, I went to sleep as well.

Okay, this day didn't turn out well. Let's hope tomorrow will be better.

XXX

I woke before him the next day. Since he was still asleep, I used this time to get in the shower so my hair would be dried enough to comb out before we leave for the day.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard him groan in pain. I quickly spat in the sink and set my brush on the counter before damn near running into the main room. "Edward?" I said in a panic as I got into the room. I saw him leaning over the side of the bed with the bucket in one hand and the other clutching his stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to him, not getting too close.

He held up his finger to tell me to wait. It seem like he didn't know himself and he was waiting for something to happen like I was. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He set the bucket back where it was and nodded. "I'm fine." He said.

"What happen? I thought you were feeling better." I said.

"I thought I was too." He agreed as he laid back on the bed. "But I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and was sick again." He explained.

I looked around the room for something. I saw a mini refrigerator in the far corner. I walked over to it and took a small bottle of water out of it. I walked over to him. "Maybe water will help." I said handing it out to him.

He opened his eyes and was about to take the bottle. But he stopped and looked at it. "I'm not drinking that." He looked at me

"Why not?" I asked in confused tone.

"You know how much that stuff costs?" he asked as if I should already know. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he would risk not feeling better, even a little, because of the damn price.

"Just drink it." I demanded. He sighed and took the bottle out of my hand. he took big, slow gulps before putting the top back on and handing it back to me. I placed it next to the medicine he took last night. I told him I would be right back because I had to finish getting ready for the day. He nodded and let me go. I walked back in and sat on the side of the bed. "So how are you feeling?" I asked him again as I gently smoothed his hair.

"I'm better, I guess." He said.

"You think you'll be able to go out today?" I couldn't help but ask. I couldn't help but get disappointed when he shook his head. I sighed. I know he was sick, but I like I said, I couldn't help it. I was looking forward to spending the day with him, and I haven't gotten that yet.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'm up to it." He said. He was saying that as if he knew what I was thinking. I must've shown it all over my face. He always says he doesn't have to know what I'm thinking to know what I'm feeling.

I sighed. "I understand." I hate it, but I understood.

"Why don't stay with me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I kinda had things planned already." I told him honestly. It wasn't like I had to stay with him, I wasn't a doctor. He would get better alone in the same amount of time it would take him to get better if I was here.

"Did I ruin your day?" he asked.

"Kinda. When I went downstairs last night, there was this thing that talked about a boat ride, but I guess I could go and tell you about it when I come back."

He nodded. "That sounds like fun. I wish I could go with you."

"Are you sure you can't?" I asked one more time to be sure.

He shook his head. "I rather not chance it. Besides, do you really think a boat ride will help me right now?" he asked.

I sighed hard. "I guess you're right. And I don't want to strain you. I rather you rest." I told him as I patted his shoulder. He nodded. After that, I got up and got dresses.

I choose to put on a black skirt and white, short-sleeve button-up shirt. I finished it with a black headband and white slip on's. when I was done, I looked at him. His face was asking do I really have to wear that. I just smiled and gave him a kiss. The only reason I didn't change because I already had all my outfits planned and what days I was going to wear them. I wasn't going to change my plans I made for today. If I keep doing that, we won't get anything done. But if we weren't getting anything done, shouldn't we be doing it together?

When I got to door, I turned to him. He was laying on his side on his pillow. "Edward." I called. He looked up at me. "I can stay, I mean if you want me to. We could do the boat thing tomorrow and we could be together."

He smiled at me. "As much as I would love that, but now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't be any fun. I would either be sleep or throwing up all day."

"So, I can take of you. I don't mind." I told him. I really didn't want us to be apart while I was doing things on a vacation that we were supposes to be together on.

"You're too good to me, babe." He said, repeating the words he said to me months ago when I took care of him the first time. I didn't notice until now that I was doing that a lot since he came home. He yawned. "I will be fine. Go. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back." He assured me.

I smiled at him. "Okay. I'll see you when I get back then." I told him before opening the door.

"I'll miss you." He said as I walked towards the door.

I turned to him again. "Miss you too. Get better for me. I don't want to spend this whole vacation by myself." I told him.

He gave a very small chuckle. "Sure. Go before you're late." He said.

"Love you, see you in about an hour or so." I called over my shoulder.

"Love you too." He called back before I walked out the door.

When I got out the hotel, there was a tour bus there to take people to the dock where the boat was. I followed the crowd. I know it wasn't always a good idea to do so, but in this case I needed to. Otherwise, I would be lost if I tried to find anything on my own.

I was right about following the crowd because the bus I got on took everyone to the boat that was docked on the side of the river. As it started moving, I walked over to a railing to see the still waters. The water looked so peaceful. And the way the sun shined on it, it looked like diamonds on top of the aqua blue top. I smiled as I let the sunrays hit my bear arms and legs.

As I looked out to the waters and soaked up the vitamin D from the sun, I began to realize something. I looked around to see if I was right. And I was. When I looked around me, I saw that everyone had someone. Whether it was a mate or a family member, everyone seemed to be paired up. I felt alone. I really wish my someone was here with me. But Edward was sick. Or maybe I should've have stayed with him, despite what he was saying.

But no need to think about it now. I was already here. And it wasn't like I wasn't coming back. But we did come here to be together and I really shouldn't be away from him while he's so sick. I should be with him.

I looked the way we came. We were already too far and there was no turning back. Because of that, I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. We will be together and I will even be with him later today; I just wasn't with him right now. Like he said, he probably wouldn't be any fun because he would be sleeping. I would probably make myself sick by watching him gag and reach for the bucket next to bed.

He will be fine.

I leaned on the railing and looked at the map I had in my hand; so much for not having my head in it. The reason I was looking at it so I could see where the boat was taking us. It was going around the tip of Italy to the other from where we were staying. It was too far to walk, plus we were able to see the buildings of the country as we passed them.

I looked at the map and it said there was a place about a mile from where the boat stopped. I was unfamiliar with the name, so I took my phone out and searched the name. it turns out, it was this huge garden with all kinds of flowers and a walk way. I would have to go there.

I was looking at the map again when I heard someone in my ear. "Ciao signorina." I turned around to the Italian speaking voice. I blinked a few times. What he talking to me?

The guy had pale skin that almost looked like it was sparkling. He had black hair and eyes to match. The smile was hard to explain. I wasn't sure if I was to be threatened or flattered by it. He was wearing a red shirt with gold buttons and black shorts. His clothes looked expensive. Maybe that was just how it was here. Everyone's clothes just looked as if they were just better.

"TI seI perso?" he asked. I looked at him with confused face. I didn't understand him because he was speaking Italian. I didn't speak it so I was lost. I thought about searching it on my phone, but I had no idea how to say it, let alone try to spell it.

"I'm sorry…umm…Non capisco?" I replied, saying I didn't understand him as best as I could. That was one thing I knew in different languages, along with "yes", "no", 'where's the bathroom?", "Thank you" and "Hello, my name is Bella." It never came out fluently, but enough so that whoever I was talking to could understand me. Other than that, everything might as well been gibberish.

He chuckled. "I was asking if you were lost?" he said with an ascent. It wasn't like the first time I met Jasper, I could easily tell it was there.

I smiled. "You speak English." I said gratefully.

He nodded. "I make habit not to speak it because it's not my native tongue and I'm more comfortable speaking in Italian. But I forget not everyone is fluent in both languages." He said with a smile. "I'm Alec." He said, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Bella." I said, taking it.

"Aww, Isabella. A pleasure." He said then brought my hand to his lips and light kissed it. For some reason, unlike the time Emmett did it, I didn't pull away. Maybe because it was my first time meeting Emmett and the fact that I was already hella nervous because I was so unprepared didn't help.

He pulled away, I dropped my hand. "It's my first time here." I said.

He chuckled. "I could guess." He said.

"How?" I asked. He nodded to my hand. I looked down at my phone.

"America, I presume." He asked. I looked at him. Were Americans that obvious that people here could guess just by simply guessing? I nodded. "So, are you lost?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "No. I think I know where I'm going." I said as I looked at the map again. Before I could get a good look at it, it was out of my hand. I looked at him to see it was in his. I gave him a look as if to ask why he did that.

"How about, show you around so you have to keep looking at this?" he said as he folded it.

"I don't –." I was about to reject him, but he cut me off.

"I won't take no for an answer." He said with a smile.

It made me give a small one back. "Okay; I guess it would be better to get a local's opinion."

"Great. Just stick to me when we dock." He said hooking his arm with mine.

When we got off, he kept his promise to show me around. He showed me his favorite places to go eat and the places that wasn't on the map they gave me at the front desk of the hotel. I made a metal note of places to take Edward over the next few days and places I think we could do without. It wasn't that I didn't like them, just that I don't think Edward would be interested in them.

And I kept the promise of sticking by his side. Although the fact that he never let go of my hand was part of it. No, most of it. Okay, all of it. And it kind of bothered me. I was having fun, but I really didn't want to be glued to some guy's side that I just met. But I thought the best thing I could do was to humor him. I mean, when was I ever going to see him for him to be this clingy again?

We passed by the garden I wanted to go to. We ended up taking a short train ride to one he thought I would like better. He continued to point out things he wanted to show me things that were on the way. I barely knew what he was talking about. I just nodded and smiled. I figured I could search the things on my phone when I got back to the hotel, for I was too embarrassed to do it in front of him.

"This is Villa d'Este." He said when we got there. We were walking on the walk way. He was leading the way to somewhere he didn't mention. When he said the foreign words again, I looked at him. Did he not get the first time that I didn't understand that. He chuckled when he saw my face. "Sorry. It usually translates into 'The Garden of Miracles.'" He answered the question my face was obviously asking.

I looked around. "It's very beautiful." I told him, honestly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said. I turned to him to he was smiling. I gave a soft one back. There goes that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Thanks, I guess." I thought about changing the subject. I didn't have to think about what I would change it to. "So I never had a change to ask...what were you doing on the boat in the first place?" I asked him. I was right about not getting the chance to ask. Every time I tried to say something, he would show me something else.

I asked because the boat was a tourist boat, there weren't a lot of locals on the boat. In fact, I think I might have been somewhere between one and three, not counting Alec.

He chuckled. The one thing I did like about him was his laugh. It was musical. "I go on there sometimes to meet pretty tourists." He admitted.

I chuckled back. "That's something new." I told him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes it works others not so much."

"So is that what you were trying with me?" I asked him. He nodded. "And how did that work out?" I asked him.

He smiled. "You tell me." Once again, I felt uncomfortable. I suddenly regret asking him that question. But I doubt me asking him or not would have mattered much. He's been saying things like I was beautiful all day. I knew what he was doing. I really wish he would stop trying to do it too.

I smile soften. "Let's just keep walking." I said as I turned my head to look forward again.

After I said that, he kept walking until we were at a small stone wall that was used as a railing. I was happy he let me go so I could lean on it. I could see why the wall/railing was there. When I looked over, I saw we were on a tall hill. Then I looked forward. You could see the country for miles. It was like I was looking at it from a bird's eye view. "Amazing." I gasped.

He looked over the railing as well. "It is." He agreed. "I've been here all my life, and still think it's hard to get use to." I couldn't do anything but nod. "Bella, I would like to give you something." He said. I looked at him. I was getting the feeling again. "If that's okay, of course." He said when he saw my hesitant face.

I turned to him and leaned on the railing. I made sure not to lean too far back so I wouldn't fall to my death. I nodded. "Umm...sure. it's okay, I guess." I told him.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flower. I was amazed to see it didn't look weak and doppy. He handed it to me. "Something to remember the day." He said.

I took the flower. "Thanks." I said as he leaned next to me. "This day will definitely be something to remember. It was fun and I had a great time." Except for the times when he would not let go on me and when he kept hitting on me. I would have left him a long time ago if he didn't, like I said, hold on to my hand.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?" he said, leaning next to me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

He turned me and smiled. "I think I know how to make it better." He said. Then he started leaning in to me. It took me a while to realize what he was doing. But when I figured it out, I leaned away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He looked at me with confusion as if the answer was clear. It was, but it was just one of those things where I had to make sure I was thinking the correct thing. "I was trying to kiss you." He said. Yup, knew it. To be honest, I really should have seen this coming, but I was in denial. I ran into that so hard, my head is almost hurting.

"Why?"

"Because I like you. I thought you felt the same way. Was I misreading?"

I pushed him away. "Yeah." I told him. He tiled his head to the side in confusion. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've told you this earlier, but I have a boyfriend."

He chuckled. "Really?" he said like he was in disbelief. I nodded. "And where is this boyfriend?"

"Back at the hotel. He was sick so he told me to go out."

"Well, he is not a wise man for letting you out unsupervised." He chuckled as he shook his head.

That offended me. I didn't like him talking about my boyfriend like that. He didn't know Edward or me so he had no right to say anything about either of us. I pushed off the wall and looked at him. "It's not like I have to ask for his permission to do something." I snapped.

He pushed off as well and walked towards me. "Okay. Well, I don't see him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" He said softly as he leaned in again. This time I pushed him away harder.

"Will you stop? I'm not that kind of girl. I won't do that to him." I told him.

"Bella, what is wrong wi-." He started.

"I did that once, okay." I cut him off. He gave me a shocked look. "I won't do it again."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have to tell you." I closed the small distance between us. I took his hand and put the flower he gave me a few minutes ago in it. "Give this to the next girl you meet. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said before I walked away.

It took me a while to get back to where the boat was. I tried to just go backwards; but he took so many turns, I kind of lost. Eventually, I had to get another map; since he took mine and never gave it back.

When I got back to the hotel, I almost ran to the room. When I got to the bedroom, Edward was sitting against the headboard. He had his phone in his hand and the remote by his side. When I came in, he looked up at me.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" he greet with a smile that said he was more than happy to see me.

I smiled. "Nothing special to report. I would have more fun here with you." I told him the truth. At least if Edward would have tried to kiss me, I would have let him. Well, probably right after he brushed his teeth. But after being forcefully attached to some creep all day out of politeness, I don't think I would have care.

I toss my purse on the nearest thing, I ran over to the bed and landed on it on my knees. I took his face in both of my hands. I pulled him to me and crashed my lips to his. I was happy his breathe tasted minty. But like I said before, after the day I had, I don't think I would have cared too much if it wasn't.

"Someone seems happy." He noted with confusion when I pulled away.

"I guess I missed you more than I thought." I told him half the truth. Truth was I felt I needed to touch his lips since someone who wasn't him almost did. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I looked at the phone in his hand. "What were you doing?" I asked.

"Umm...just checking my messages." I looked at him. I wondered why he felt the need to do that. He must've seen the question in my eyes because he added more quickly. "Carlisle called; he asked how the trip was going. I just got off the phone with him." He explained.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

He smiled. "That you were trying to poison with damn mushrooms." He joked.

I punched him in the chest. "I didn't know, okay?" i snapped.

He chuckled as he put the night stand next to us. "I know, babe." He said he looked at me again He wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing back so early; I didn't think you would be back until much later." He said.

I shrugged. "Like said, I missed you. Which reminds me, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better. My stomach's not even hurting anymore." He said.

"Great." I smiled.

"Why?"

"There's something we haven't done here yet." I said. Before he could ask, I pulled him to my lips again. When I felt he got my hint, I laid on my back to he was on top of me and his hands were on my body.

* * *

><p><em>hey everyone. i have nothing to say here. wait...i do have one thing, i am starting to like this story again and hopefully you guys will too. with that being said, please, please comment again. it would mean so much to me. you guys have no idea how much i love you and your comments because i dont said enough. i have a bad habit of not realizing how much i love thing until they're gone. <em>

_hopefully i would have the next chapter up this time next week. until then, keep R & R-ing._

_Much Luv & Rockets_


	16. Just Try and Relax

_hey look who keeping her promise. well, at least trying to. i know this is about 2-3 hours late, but hey, it's with a month so i'm doing better, right? _

_anyways, like i said, i'm starting to like my story againa nd i hope you will too. _

_Enjoy chapter 16!_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Just Try and Relax<strong>

My eyes popped opened to stop the dream. I was dreaming again, well more like nightmare. It wasn't one of the ones where I didn't study for a major exam or anything like that, however. I wish it was. I could handle dreams like that. It was the dream I had after that night, when Edward was still gone. I didn't know what it meant. Well, I think I do, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't like having that dream for the reason that last time I kept having the same dream almost every night. The last time I had a dream where I was worried something would happen, something did and Edward got arrested.

I try not to look too much into them. I like to think that it was just a coincidence and my dreams weren't trying to tell me something. But I knew I was full of crap. Something bad was going to happen. I don't know when or where, but I know something was going to happen. And it had something to do with that night.

I blame that damn Alec from yesterday. I was doing well about not thinking about that night. When I wasn't thinking about, I didn't have the dream. When I didn't have the dream, I almost believe it didn't happen. But it did. Sooner or later, we're going to have to tell him. Or at least, I will. Better he hears it from me then from the grapevine.

I looked up to my boyfriend that I was on vacation with. He had his eyes closed, making me think he was still asleep. I can't think of the last time he woke before me. If he had a lot to think about most of the time, I'm sure he would find comfort in sleeping too. I smiled at him. Even with this new bad boy attitude he's got going on, he still looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

I looked back at my hand that was still placed on his stomach. I started lightly and slowly walking my fingers along the creases in his abs. I had made it up to his chest for the second time before his hand was placed on top of mine. At first, I thought his sub conscience was telling me to stop. Then he gently grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss my fingertips.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said in a tired voice. I looked up expecting to see him looking at me with a smile. I had the smiling part right, but his eyes were still closed.

I chuckled. "You can't possible say with your eyes still closed." I told him.

He chuckled back. "Bella, if I went blind tomorrow, you will still be beautiful. Just because I can't see, doesn't change that." He told me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "See, still beautiful." He commented before kissing my lips. "Now if we're done pointing out the obvious and you're done trying to grope me in my sleep…"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't groping." I told him.

"If that what makes you feel better. Anyways, I'm going to get about another hour of sleep." He added to the sentence he started before. When he said that, I looked at my phone for the time. It was only a few minutes after nine. I still wake up around the same time even when I don't have.

"Why?" I asked as I put the phone back the nightstand next to me.

He yawned. "If you plan on dragging me around the country again, I think I need a little more rest." He explained.

I gave a slight humored sigh by what he was implying. "Not today." I told him honestly. After what happen yesterday, I think we should do more relaxing than touring today.

"What?" he said with false shock. "No boat ride today?" he asked, referring to what I did alone yesterday while he was still sick.

I laughed at him. "You must be feeling better to suggest that." I replied to him.

He nodded. "A lot actually. I guess you're just the kind of medicine that the doctor would prescribe." He joked before kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better. And no. Believe it or not, I don't really have anything planned today." I told him. I really didn't think about any plans while I was sleep. Sadly, what happen yesterday made me think about something I was trying to stay away from in almost two years. Sooner or later, I will have to tell him. I know we agreed not to talk to anyone because it wasn't what it seems. But still, I can only keep something like that to myself for so long.

Edward interrupted my thought with a laugh. "You, not having anything planned? You're right. I don't believe it." He teased.

I smiled at him, glad that he distracted me. The vacation wouldn't be doing its job if I kept thinking like that. "I thought we could actually do the relaxing part of this vacation. Unless you want to do some exploring today." I suggested.

He snorted. "Hell no. the relaxing part sounds great. So are we spending the day in the room?" he asked as he hugged me tighter.

"I think you had enough of this bed."

"What just happen to relaxing today?" he asked.

"I was thinking something else."

XXX

After finding the perfect spot to get the best sun, I was laying on the towel my mom gave me when she use to take Alice, Jacob and I to the beach with my glasses on to block the sun from my eyes. I reached out to touch Edward's hand. I knew he was there because I felt his presence like I always do when he's next to me, but I wanted to touch him to be sure.

I smiled and sighed happily he grabbed my hand in response. "Relaxing, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, laying on a blanket that's not stopping the damn sand from getting fucking everywhere in my damn shorts. So relaxing." He responded with sarcasm thick in his voice.

I sighed at his tone. I thought this would be relaxing to him. Maybe he just wanted to stay in the hotel because last night was the first time we had sex in what seem like a long time. Maybe I could do something that told him if he was nice and acted the way he was supposes to, it would happen again.

"Edward." I called his attention as I sat up. He looked at me over his pair of glasses that Alice brought us. I looked in my bag that was sitting next to me and I found what I was looking for. I handed it out to him and smiled. "Mind putting some sun screen on my back?" I asked.

He gave a smile and he sat up on his elbows. "Are you just looking for a reason for my hands to be all over you?" he asked, probably knowing the reason already. I just shrugged, knowing I didn't have to say what I was thinking. "Sure, babe." He said as he took the bottle from my hand. He moved behind me before putting the lotion in his hands. I felt instantly blissed when his hands started rubbing my shoulders. I hummed softly and leaned into his hands as he when under the string of my bikini top and started moving along my spine.

He took my hair and moved it to one side of my neck so the other side would be opened. He kissed my neck and then my shoulder. I leaned into him again. For the first time since we're been here, he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was. Well, I did until he stopped. "Can you wait for a second, babe?" he said in my ear. I looked at him on the side of my eye and nodded.

While he was doing whatever he was doing behind my back, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked around and people watched while I was waiting for his hands to return to my body. I saw a couple sitting by the edge of the water. The guy had his arm around the girl. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her to him. She looked surprised at first then she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned into him. He kissed her a few more times before pulling away. For the first time since I started dating Edward, I was actually jealous of another couple. I remember when my relationship was like that; effortless. Now it seems like we both working so hard to keep this thing afloat.

After a while, he didn't return his hands to me. I turned my head to him and I saw he was on the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked as I turned the rest of my body to him. He held up his finger telling me to wait a second. I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing I had sunglasses on and he didn't see me. I knew he was say something if he did.

"How long have we've been here?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "A few days, I guess." I answered.

"Dammit." He sighed as he pressed the end button on his phone and placed it back next to him. He gave me a smile. I didn't know why, but something about it told he was just trying to distract me. Maybe because it didn't reach his eyes like it should have. "Now where were we?" yep, definitely trying distract me. Too bad it wasn't working like it should have. Hell, like I wanted it to.

"What were you doing just now?" I asked him again.

He shook his head. "Nothing, babe. Don't worry about it."

I tilted my head to the side. I was asking him if he really thought I believe him. "Edward, please don't do that." I asked him.

He sighed hard and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. I was checking my voicemail again." He finally answered. That didn't seem as bad as he was making it. Why would he lie to me about that? But somehow that wasn't the weirdest thing.

"Didn't you check it yesterday? I didn't think you have a reason to keep doing that. I mean everyone at home knows we're here. And besides if Alice, or Jasper, or Carlisle wanted to talk to us, they know they can call my phone or some…"

"Bella, stop." He cut me off with a head shake. "I wasn't checking to see if any of them called. I was checking to see if someone else called." He said slowly, like he was waiting for me to fill in the spaces.

If he wasn't waiting for any of our friends or family to call; then what was he waiting for? I thought about that for a second. Then I remember the phone call he got when we first came. I knew exactly what he was waiting for.

I sighed and rolled my eyes away from him. "You're obsessing." I stated, not assuming or asking him a question. I looked back him. "Were you really listening to a voicemail from Jasper when I came back yesterday?" I asked him, not really sure if I wanted the answer or not.

He shook his head. "I was listening to that message again. I was seeing if I missed something."

"Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know; like a clue to when he would actually call or something. "

I rolled my eyes away from him again. I saw another couple walking hand in hand. I saw kids running ahead of them. I only assumed that the kids belong to the couple. I'm really starting to hate all these damn couples that looked like they were having such a great time on their vacation. "You promised me you wouldn't do that." I told him in a mumble, not sure he was really listening to me or not.

"I know, babe." He grabbed one of my hands that were wrapped around my knees. But I didn't look at him when he did that. He sighed when I didn't. "I know I promised I wouldn't obsess over this, but I haven't been so close in month. You have to understand that I can't help but to obsess."

"You promised." I said again under my breath.

He sighed hard like he was he annoyed. "Bella, you can't honestly be mad at me about this. You know how hard it's been for me."

I pulled my hand away from his and turned away from him. "Edward, just leave me alone please." I asked him in a small voice. I knew I shouldn't be upset with him. I knew how important this was to him. But this trip was important to me. Him breaking his promise was telling me he didn't care about what was important to me; not anymore.

We sat on the beach without speaking to each other for what seemed like a long time. I was people watching trying to keep my mind from allowing me to cry. I just believe he would just break something so important to me like that. What happen to us? Was it me? Was I feeling so guilty about what happen that I wasn't putting in as much effort as before? Was I not being the best girlfriend I could be?

I saw another couple holding hands and looking at each other. Damn stupid, happy couples.

It heard clicking and tapping in my ear when I was thinking. I looked over to see him looking at his phone. I gave him a confused angry look that I'm sure he wouldn't be paying any attention to even if I had a damn flashing light on my forehead. What the hell was he doing now?

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh, knowing that I would regret it as soon as I asked it. He didn't answer me. so what, I was fucking invisible now? "Edward, are you checking your email?" I asked.

He looked up and nodded. "Not that you care, but yes. I was seeing if he emailed me instead of calling." He said before looking at his phone again. I rolled my eyes. As if ignoring to listen to a voice message over and over wasn't enough.

And how dare he say I didn't care? What, was I supposes to be okay that he wasn't paying any kind of attention to me. yeah, it was totally my fault. I may not have been being the best girlfriend lately, but he wasn't in the running for best boyfriend of the freaking year lately either. He had his reasons; both of us did. I knew what our problem was. We were distracted. Well, we came here to relax and to reconnect. That's what we were going to do. Starting now.

"You're right." I said in a low voice. He looked at me over his glasses again.

"What?" he asked like he didn't hear me, though I'm more than sure he did.

I sighed. "I said that you are right. I should understand and it's selfish of me not to. I will leave you alone for the rest of the week. But before I do, can I see your phone for a moment?" I said to him all at once. I knew if I gave him time to response that he would eventually see that I was saying whatever I thought he want to hear and not what I actually meant.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I want to send everyone back home some pictures. We could at least make Carlisle believe that we were having fun. Plus Alice would love to see how the bikini she brought looks on me." I told him the lie I already had in my head.

"Use your own phone." He suggested.

I gave a small smile. He knew something was off about what I was telling him and he was trying to find it. Well, he wasn't going to. Not if I wanted this plan to work. And I wanted this plan to work. Hell, I think I was on the verge of needing this plan to work. "I would, but I left it back at the hotel to charge." That was actually true. I haven't been carrying it, because I thought I wouldn't need to call anyone. And if I did, I could use his, like now. I held my hand out to him. "Plus, your phone has a much better camera." I told him.

He looked at me with hesitation. I took my glasses and put them on my head so he could clearly see the eye roll I was giving him. "I'll just be a second then you can go back to making sweet love to it. I'll give it right back." I told him, with a bitter teasing voice.

He sighed before handing it to me. I looked at the screen. There were four bars. "You know what, there's no service." I lied.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked as I got up.

"I'm seeing something." I told him as I walked to the edge of the shore. I walked until the water was crashing into my ankles. I held the phone up like I was trying to get service. I heard him call my name. Before he could think of what I was doing, and tried to stop me, I brought the phone back. I rounded up like I was throwing a baseball and threw it as hard as I could in to the water. I was never good at throwing so it didn't go too far. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that it was in water, falling to the bottom like a rock. It was fried.

"Bella, what the hell?" I heard him screamed. I turned and walked out of the water. When I turned around, I saw he was storming to me. He was pissed. Good. I stood there with my hands on my hips to let him know right now I didn't give a damn about him being mad with me right now.

"Bella, why the hell did you do that? You just threw my damn phone in the water. You have any idea what you've just done?" he snapped. He was asking the last thing like he answered it himself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I believe I just threw your phone in the water." I repeated.

"What…why…how…?" he said like he was lost for words.

"Why did I do that?" I asked for him. He looked at me with an angry look and nodded.

"A fucking explanation would be nice." He snapped.

I stood there like his snaps weren't bothering me. They weren't. He was like a two year old throwing a tantrum because his mom took away candy that he already had enough of. At first you feel bad, but then you realize he'll get over it. Yeah, he will get over this. Hell, he might he even thank me. Okay, that last part maybe pushing it a little much, but still. "Acted on impulse, I guess." I said with a shrug.

I started to walk away from him. However, he didn't let me get too far. He grabbed my wrist and turned me back to him. I can't tell he didn't buy what I was saying at all. "Are you trying to tell me that you throw my damn phone in the fucking water because you're still pissed at me?" he asked.

I was about to tell him no; that that wasn't it at all. But when he puts it that way... "Yes; I guess that is the reason I did that. Maybe next time, you'll pay more attention to me." I said as I turned away from him, ready to pull my wrist out of his grip. But he didn't let me. he gripped my wrist tighter and yanked on my arm so I would be facing him again.

"Bella, I give all my attention to you all the time. Just because I'm not all over you for a few days, doesn't give you the right to be selfish."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widen in shock. I used all the strength I had to push him off me. "Selfish! You think I'm did that to be selfish?!" I yelled at him.

He placed his hands on my shoulder. "Babe, can you calm down? People are staring." He noted.

I knocked his hands off me. "I don't give a damn if people are staring at me. Apparently, I'm too damn selfish to care about something like that. What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? I go through all that damn trouble to set up this trip, you ignore me and I'm being selfish? Do you hear yourself?" I asked all in a yell. I don't know why I was angry. I mean it wasn't like he hasn't called me that before. Now that I think about it, I get just as pissed any other time. Who the hell was he to call me that?

Then I realized there was no point in yelling at him. Not anymore. He wasn't going to get it. He was never going to get it until he had a teaching job and things were back to the where they were five years ago. Which means me to the next question: even if he does get this job he's stressing over, will things go back to where they were before? I didn't know. I really wish I did, but I didn't.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped like that. I understand why you're so stressed and obsessive. I heard the message too. I wish you would see that I understand you. I get it, okay?" I said to him in a more calming voice. "But I also wish that you don't think I will be just okay with you not paying attention to me. That's all I want, is your attention." I told him.

"I get that, but I still need a phone, Bella. How are they supposes to get in contact with me if they do call?" he asked.

I shrugged. "They'll just call the house or something. If they really want you, they won't stop because you didn't answer at the first ring." I told him.

"How are other people supposed to get in contact with us?" he challenged.

"Edward, I do have a phone." I remind him.

"Which you left in the room." He reminded me.

I shook my head. "That's not the point." I grabbed his hands and looked at him. "The point is…"

"I know, you want my attention." He cut me off. "But no matter what you say, I don't think destroying my phone was the right way to do that."

I sighed. "You're right." I told him. After I said that, I undid the button on my short shorts. After I slipped them off, I handed them to him along with my sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I pulled my hair into a ponytail with the rubber band I kept on my wrist.

I sighed again before looking at him. "I'm going to get your phone." I told him.

"It most likely won't work anymore."

"Well, I'll get anyways. Maybe we can find someone to get it working again or something." I said, sounding not so optimistic. I knew as well as he did that the phone wouldn't work anymore. Still, if all he wanted was to know I was sorry for, as he puts it, "being selfish". If trying to save his phone was the way to do that, I was willing to try anything at this point. "Besides, maybe it will get you to stop your damn whining." I mumbled under my breath as I walked away from him, not sure if he heard me or not. If he did, he didn't response in anyway.

I walked to where I was to throw the phone before diving into the water to get to the bottom faster. When I got near the bottom, I opened my eyes so I could see where I was going. It was blurry and I couldn't really see anything that looked like his phone. Maybe he saw where it landed. I swam to the surface.

"Do you know where it went?" I called to him. I saw he was sitting on the sand with my stuff next to him, waiting I guess.

"How the hell am I supposes to know, Bella? I didn't even know you were throwing it." He said in bored tone. I groaned. Not because I couldn't find it. I really didn't give a damn about the phone at this point. I groaned because he was pissing me off again.

I turned around and dived in again. My plan was to find it, give it to him, and just ignore him for the rest of the time we were here. But I didn't want to go that. We didn't come here to be mad at each other. What a waste of vacation. And besides if what happened before happens again? With that being said, I think it's time to teach my boyfriend a little lesson.

I'll teach him not to pay attention to me.

So I started swimming near more the bottom than the surface. I was glad I learned how to hold my breath for a long time or this plan would have fail miserably. When I got to the bottom, I sat cross-legged and placed my hand on the ocean floor to weight myself down. After a short while – just when I was about to give up and swim to the surface for some air – I heard the faint call of my name. I couldn't be sure since I was so far under, but I can pretty much guaranteed that there was worry in Edward's voice. Perfect.

I thought about swimming up so he could see where I was, but then he wouldn't be freaking out. Where is the fun if he doesn't freak out a little? I heard him call me again. Again, I didn't rise to the surface; figuring I could hold my breath for a little while longer. But I decided to make it easier on him. I swam closer to the shore.

When I did, I saw him swimming toward me. I wasn't sure if he saw me since I couldn't tell if his eyes were open like mine. Not everyone could see under water. In fact, I don't think anyone can. But I opened my eyes anyways. I noticed that Edward's eyes were barely opened. He looked to be squinting. Good, that meant he couldn't see me.

I swam away from him. Then I looked back to see if he was following me. I saw he above the surface now. I swam over to him and pulled on his shorts. I noticed he whirled around to see what it was. I swam behind him. I popped up and hugged him from behind. He whirled around again; this time he was facing me.

He hugged me tightly then pressed his lips roughly against mine. I pulled away after a moment because I was already short on my air supply after staying under water so long. When I did pull away from his lips, he didn't let me escape as he held me to his body. "Oh, my god, Bella; I thought I lost you." He said with relief. I hugged him around his waist. "But now that I know I didn't…" He pulled back and gripped my shoulders. "What the hell was that? You scared the shit of me. Don't you ever fucking do that to me again. Do you hear me?" he said snapped angrily as he shook me lightly. I couldn't but to giggle at him. "Why the fuck are you laughing? This shit is not funny, Bella." he snapped some more.

"I'm laughing because you seem really freaked out." I told him as another giggle escaped.

"That's because I was freaked out." he snapped like I should know it did. I did know it should, I thought it would be better to hear it.

"Good." I said.

"What, you think it's okay to fucking scare me like that?" he yelled. I just laughed at him again. "Damn it, Bella, will you stop laughing? I'm seriously pissed at you right now." he said. I knocked him hands off and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He sighed as hugged me back around my waist and pulled me to his body, holding me in a very tight grip. "You don't know how happy I am that you're okay." he said in my ear. His voice softened.

"I would have been anyways, even if you didn't come to save me." I pulled away and looked at him. "But you did. And I glad you did." I told him, all laughter gone away now.

"Of course I was." he said. He looked at me like I should know that. He placed one hand on my face and stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but to lean into his touch. This how it was supposes to be. Easy; just like the other couples on the beach today. For some reason, I didn't hate them as much anymore. "Bella, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. No matter what, you _are_ the most important thing in my life right now."

"That means you still love me." I said with a serious face.

"Of course I do. Who told you that I've ever stopped?" he asked in a seriously confused tone.

I shook my head. "No one. I just think I was starting to question that." I told him.

"Really?" he asked I nodded against his shoulder, knowing if I looked at him, I might start crying at the turn this day at the beach took. "Why?"

I sighed as I released myself from him. "Because, Edward, you keep shutting me out and every time I tried to talk to you, you cut me off and walk away." I stopped to grab his hands. "I know this job thing is hard on you, but it's not fair for you to be hard on me." I told him.

"I've been doing that?" he asked, genially confused. I nodded. He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing that. Believe me; I wasn't doing it on purpose." He said.

I sighed as I hugged him around the waist. "I know. It still hurt." I pulled away to look at him. "I want to help and understand you, but I can't do it all by myself. You have to meet half way. You have to help me." I told him.

He nodded. "I will try to be more opened with you." He promised.

I smiled then reach up for a kiss. "Thank you. One more thing…" I said. He gave me a confused look. "Come swim with me." I moved my hand to hold his.

He nodded. "I think I can do that." He said with a smile before we both started swimming together.

We were swimming for a while before he stopped because he needed to break to rest. I kept going because I didn't need one like he did. I stopped when I heard him call me. "Slow down willya? We're not racing. Besides, I would like better if I could feel you next to me." he said with my favorite smile.

I smiled back. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Come and get me, then." I taunted in a seductive tease. I turned away from him before he could say anything back. I looked over my shoulder to see he didn't move from where he was. I gave him a wink before turning away from him and diving into the water like before when I went in the first time to get the phone.

As I swam, I felt something grabbed my foot. I flipped over to see him with on hand around my ankle. I smiled to the best of my abilities. I used my other foot to kick him on the shoulder to get him off. It worked. When his hand was off me, I swam a tad bit faster to get away from him but slow get enough so he could catch me again.

Just like I wanted him to, he caught me again. This time, he wrapped his arms around waist and hugged me to his body. I flipped over to look at him. I smiled at how his hair moved in the water. I placed my fingers on his face then pulled my lips to his. I couldn't get into it as much as I want to because of the water. But that didn't stop his hands from roaming.

I felt one of them move down my side to the string on the bikini bottom. I felt him light pull on it. I smiled, because it was all I could do, as I push him off. I was about to swim away again, but he hooked his arm around my waist. He pulled me to him and swam to the surface. We were both breathing hard and laughing once we got there. He turned me to him and kissed me again. I placed my hand on his cheek. When I did, he started leaning into me more. "I love it when you chase me." I said under the kiss.

He gave a light chuckle as he held me tighter to him. "I love it when I catch you." He replied back in the same fashion.

I giggled as I pulled away. "You catch me only because I let you." I told him.

"Okay, babe." He said softly before putting his lips to mine again.

"Now that I have you, there's one thing I think I should do." He said under the kiss as he moved his hands to hold me. He pulled away and smile. I don't think I liked the smile. Something about it told me to be worried about what he was going to do or say. Before I could ask, however, he was holding me in the air. In the next second, I screaming as I was flying then landed in water on my back. I quickly swam to the surface and spit out water that came into my mouth. I knew there was a reason I didn't like that smile. It was the same one he used to give me before tickling me half to death when I would stay over his house back when we first started dating. I glad to see _something _from those times was still there. I gave him a confused look. He chuckled as he swam towards me. "That was for throwing my phone in the water."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were over that." I said trying to get the water out of my ear. Landing in the water like that made it go in places I didn't want it to go.

He was in front of me now. "I am…now." he grabbed me like before.

"Edward, no." I urged right before he threw me again. I was more aware of what was coming this time. So I quickly closed my eyes and covered my nose and mouth before I hit the water. It worked. When I popped back up, there was no water in my mouth like before.

"What was that one for?" I asked. He swam toward me again.

"For scaring the shit out of me and then laughing at me." he told with a smile.

"Are you finished?" I asked, not wanting to be thrown in the air again.

He shook his head. "One more." He said as he grabbed me again. I sighed hard and made my body limp and let him threw me again. I did the same thing as the second time. For some reason, I went further down than the other two. Maybe because I allowed my body to go limp when the other two times, I was tense. So I took me longer to resurface.

When I did, he wasn't swimming towards me like before. In fact, I didn't see him. I looked around for him. "Edward." I called. When I said that, I felt the water shift behind me. Then I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Looking for someone, beautiful?" he said in my ear then kissed me on the side of the head. "That one wasn't that fun." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "Why not?" I asked, humoring him.

He laughed. "Because you didn't struggle. It's not fun if you surrender." He said softly before kissing my neck.

I giggled as he did. "What was the last one for anyways?" I asked him as I hooked my arm around his.

"For doubting my love for you." He said. I could scent the seriousness in his voice. I turned myself to face him. I hooked my arms around his neck.

"Never again." I said with just as much seriousness as him before reaching up and kissing him. He moved his arms to hug me around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and returned the kiss. He moved one of his hands down to my legs and cupped it behind my knees. He lifted me. "Don't throw me again." I begged as I locked my arms around his neck.

He smiled as he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not." He moved his face so it was just inches away from mine. "Remember that you'll always be safe in my arms." He said softly before putting his lips to mine again. He moved his lips to my neck. He went to kiss my shoulder. I didn't notice before, but he was slowly turning us in a circle. The water was up to my ankles. I saw how they were moving along the small waves as he turned us. I smiled then hugged myself to him and rested my chin on his shoulder. I loved moments like this.

After he finished the circle, he placed me back in the water. He nodded to the shore, suggested that we go back and to get our things. I nodded, agreeing. I swam around so I could be behind him. Before he could turn around, I hooked my arms around his neck. I told him I was going to ride his back like a dolphin back to shore. He laughed, but didn't protest.

It was easy to ride on his back. All I really have to do was hold on to his neck. When we were close enough were he didn't have to swim anymore, I locked my legs around his waist so he could carry me now. "You could get off now." he said.

"Am I wearing you down?" I teased.

He chuckled. "A little." I laughed too as I hoped down. I was glad we were by where I let my shorts and glasses. I bended down and picked them up before continuing to walk.

"You are such a weakling." I teased as I elbowed him in the side. He gave me a playful glare. I stuck out my tongue to him before I started to walk away from him. However, as I was walking away, something told me he was going to accept my teasing without a fight. The feeling proved me right because before I could get too far, he chased after me. When he got to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and tackled me to the sand. I laughed as I wriggled to try to get from under him. I could barely move because his arm was locked around my body. "Let me go." I laugh out loud.

"Give me a good reason and I will." I heard him smile. "Maybe." He said in my ear.

"What about because you love me?" I said.

"Wrong answer. That just makes me want to hold you more." He said, still joking.

"At least let me turn over so I could see you." I said, still laughing. He laughed back then loosened his grip so I could turn around. When I did, I smiled at him. I think that was a better sight than sand. "You are such a child." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled. "I've heard that."

I shook my head at him. "You're so lucky that's one of the main reasons I love you." I smiled back then pulled him down to my lips.

He started sucking on my bottom lip. I don't know how we could kiss like that when our lips tasted like salt water. I didn't care as I sucked on his lips. I don't think he cared either as he replied back the same way.

He started roaming his hands on my body. His hands felt warm against the wetness of my skin. This reminded me of when we were in his kitchen that one time. But this time, I don't think anyone was going to stop. I returned the favor of the great feeling of the warmth of someone's hands as I ran my hand down the front of his body. I heard him give a light groan under my lips as the tip of my nail danced around the outline of his abs.

I moaned as I felt him move his hand upward. I felt him playing with the string again. This time it was the one around my neck that held the top together. I moaned again as he slowly ran his other hand up and down my side. I felt him pulling at the string around my neck. I knew something was going to happen. And it would've if we didn't get interrupted.

We heard a throat clear. We pulled away and looked up. Both of our jaws dropped when we saw a woman eyes and someone who I was guessing was somewhat like a cop. The uniform wasn't like the one in America, but I could tell.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The guy in the uniform said. I could easily tell he was from here. The ascent was thick. In fact, so thick that I had to guess what he was saying.

"Umm…we're so sorry." I said, completely embarrassed now.

"Yes, our apologizes." Edward agreed as he stood up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I quickly tighten the string around my neck so my top wouldn't fall off. "We will be leaving now." he said as gathered my things he made me drop when he tackled me and handed them to me. I nodded in agreement.

The officer nodded before walking away from us. "You two should be ashamed. There are other people here you know." the woman said with a mean attitude. I could tell she wasn't from here. I could guess she was from America like we were. She must have been here with her family or something for her to get that mad at us.

"We are truly sorry. we don't know what came over us." Edward apologized for us again. I know what came over us, we were reconnecting. But I just nodded. She rolled her eyes and walked away. He turned to me with a smile. He ran his hand through his hair and gave a chuckle. "That was embarrassing."

I couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Yeah it was. I wouldn't have guessed you were embarrassed. You handle it so coolly."

He laughed. "I had to be, I could tell what your reaction was."

"How?"

"I felt the heat from your body." He chuckled. Once he said that, I felt the heat coming again. I bowed my head to keep him from seeing the blush. He laughed then I felt his wrap his arms around me. "Through, I thought it was because of something else." He teased.

I pushed him off. "Let's go." I said as I started walking to our things again.

XXX

After we came from the beach, we went out to eat to a restaurant that Carlisle suggested. It was great, besides the fact that everything and everyone spoke in Italian, I would have been totally lost if it wasn't for Edward, who spoke the language fluently and perfectly without missing a beat. I looked at him amazement when he ordered for me and thank the waiter. I knew he came here with his family all the time, but I didn't know he spoke perfect Italian. And here I thought I knew everything that was Edward Masen. I was glad I didn't. It felt nice to learn something new about him. I couldn't help but wonder what other talents he had.

When the food came, I couldn't help but to try to rush through it. When he asked what the rush was, I just smiled at him. I told him that I would give him a hint. While he waited for me to say something, I slipped my shoe off and gently moved my toes up his leg until he got what I was hinting at. When he did, he asked for the check right away. Call me a typical girl, but hearing him speak a different language like that made him all kinds of sexy. And it made me want him in so many ways. I don't think I ever had so much lust for my boyfriend than I did when I heard him roll his tongue to say a foreign word like he did.

I went to sleep when I felt I was too tired to want any more of him. Okay, when I honestly couldn't take anymore. I was literal exhausted when we were done. Afterwards, I fell into a deep sleep. It was such a deep sleep that it ended up being one of those dreamless nights. I was happy because of the dream I had last night. I didn't want to have that damn dream again. Who knew that the way to get rid of unwanted dreams is to have a day (and night) filled of Edward.

I woke up to humming. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward pulling up his jeans and singing to himself in a low voice. I smiled at him. It was a song I never heard. I've heard all the songs on his music player and I thought I knew them all. I didn't know this one. I wondered if he was thinking of composing again. That would be nice. He hasn't really touched his piano since he came home. I waited to he finished buckling his belt before letting him know I was now awake. "That's a nice little tune you're humming" I asked him a teasing voice. He jumped slightly when he heard my voice. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're awake." He noted.

I nodded. "Is that something new, Mr. Songwriter?" I asked, still teasing.

He shook his head. "Just a ballad my mom used to sing to me. For some reason it's been stuck in my head since I woke up." He explained. I nodded, a little disappointed.

"Edward, have you thought about composing songs again? I miss your playing." I told him.

He shrugged. "I have. And I actually think I might." He answered. I replied with a smile. When he said that, the disappointment from earlier disappear. "However, I think I need some inspiration." Before I could ask what, he ran to the bed and landed on it on his knees. He moved so he was straddled on my lap and I was locked under him. He placed his hands on either side of my head to sturdy his weight. "Maybe you can be my muse." He said with a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I was happy I didn't have to reach up to kiss him. I was still tired and didn't think I had that kind of energy in me yet. I placed my hands on either side of his face and held him where he was.

I pulled away from him. "Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked confused. I don't think I remember a day where he woke up before me and woke up as playful as he was the night before. When I asked that, I thought about it. There was only one reason lately why he would be this happy. "Did he call you back?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. "But it's not like I would know. I don't have a phone, remember?" he said. I blushed at the memory. Looking back, it was a pretty stupid thing to toss his phone in the ocean like that. But, he was teasing. That was good. "Nope. I just realized this morning that it's has been a long time since I've watched you sleep. When I woke up and saw how peaceful you still looked after everything that's been going on, it just made realize how fucking lucky I am to have you. I need to stop being an idiot before you leave me for good."

I looked at him in shock. I don't think I ever heard him talk to me like that. If I had, it has been a hella of a long time. "Edward…" was all I could gasp.

He turned his head to kiss my palm. "I love you, Bella. Please, babe, do me a favor and never forget that." He said. I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

The energy I wanted earlier finally came back. Hearing him talk about us, talk about me, like that made me want him again. I reached up and locked my hands together. I pulled him down to me and locked my lips around his. He responded with the greatest of ease. I unlocked one hand and trailed it down his body. I danced my fingertips across his stomach and down to his belt. When I started to unbuckled it, he chuckled. "Seems like I'm not the only one in a good mood this morning." He teased as he pulled back. I looked at him in confusion. He chuckled. "Don't worry, I still want to, but we have time for that later." He got off of me and climbed off the bed. He stood next to the bed as he fixed his belt. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a sitting position. He sat next to me. "I was actually going to wake you up after I finished getting ready. I have the day planned out for us; along with the rest of the week."

"You do?" I asked with surprise. Since we got here, I would have to drag him to do something. Now he was up and ready before me and has something planned for us.

He nodded as he stood up. "Miss Swan, I will be your new tour guide." He said with a bow. I had to giggle at his act. He looked at me. "If you want me to, I mean." He continued.

I nodded. "Of course I do." I told him.

He smiled as he stood straight. "Good, because you didn't have much of a choice. now come and get up." He ordered as he pulled on the hand he was still holding. I let him pull me out of the bed. "Come on, the faster you get ready, the sooner we can get start. And the sooner we can get start, the more actives that I have planned we can do." He urged as I stretched.

I gave him a playful eye as I walked away from. "I'm going, I'm going." I told him.

"Hurry up, babe." He urged. I could tell he was teasing by what he did next. I felt his hand smack my behind. I gave a light yelp as I turned to look at him. He just gave me his famous smile and wink. He was definitely in a better mood. I decided to walk quickly to the bed room before he decided to hit me again.

When I got out of the shower, he was fully dressed in a light blue polo with his shoes already on. He told me to put on walking shoes so I would be comfortable. When I asked him what exactly did he have planned, he just smiled and turned back to my phone. I was worried when I saw it in his hand when I got out the shower, but then I heard the sound of Angry Birds and knew he was just playing a game to entertain himself while he waited for me. wow, him waiting for me. that was different.

As soon as my second shoe was on, he bended down to tie both of them; tightly. he joked by saying he didn't want to waste any more time and it would quicker if he did it. As soon as both shoes were tied, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

He wasn't joking when he said he had to the whole day planned. he also wasn't kidding about wearing walking shoes to be comfortable.

The museums he took me to were all filled with beauty painting and sculptures. Of course, the plates telling what the paintings were about were in a different language. One even had their plates in French, which confused me. I asked him if he knew how to read Italian. Speaking it was one thing, reading them was something totally different. He looked at me as if I was seriously asking him that. I rolled my eyes and mumbled of course he did. What could he do? He proved me right. Edward translated everything to me in English. It wasn't as sexy as when he was speaking the different language, but I was happy he did. I wouldn't have understood anything if he didn't.

He pulled me to three different museums, walking to all of them. he said that we could see more of the city if we didn't take a cab. After we got out of the room, he didn't rush me; which told me he was just excited to get the day started. He was patient with me though the walks. He would stroll will me when I didn't feel like walking faster than that and he rested with me when I felt I needed one. He held my hand and swung both his and mine between us as we walked. He was humming the ballad again. I smiled at him. He seemed so carefree. It made me happy to see him that way. It seems so long since I've seen him like that.

While we walking, we heard music playing. He pulled me towards the music which lead us to a park. When we got there, there were about five guys playing instruments. He pulled us to the front and pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. when he started singing softly in my ear, I realized it was song he knew. I realized that he was singing along with the lyricless music in Italian. I kept hearing him say the word "amore". I knew enough to know he was saying desire, affection; love. I smiled as I leaned into him.

He started swaying us from side to side as he continued to sing in my ear. His words came out smooth like silk and his voice was as soft as cotton. I felt like he was singing me a lullaby; trying to sing me to sleep, which I was would have said was a bad idea. I let out a sigh when he kissed right below my left ear. His words mixed with his voice was making me melt. I was getting that feeling again. I was trying to hold out until the set was over, but I couldn't. I wanted him so bad that I just couldn't. it was like he was singing to every single cell of my body. "Edward…" I sighed in the middle of a song. He hummed against my skin. "Can we go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded. When I did, he released his hold on me and grabbed my hand. He raced us to catch the nearest cab and it took back to the hotel.

It went like that for the rest of the week. Well, not the rushing the back to the hotel as soon as I got a little turned on by his different abilities. I tried to hold out so we wouldn't be in the hotel bed for the rest of the vacation (not that he or I really cared), but sometimes every hormone in me was telling to just freaking jump him already. And sometimes my hormones got the best of me. Like I said, I don't think he cared.

But the thing that went on for the rest of the week was that he was pulling me everywhere. Every day he would wake me up and already be fully dress. He would pull me out of the bed and rush me to get ready, saying we had a lot to do. Then as soon as I ready he would grab my hand and pull me out the door and all around the city. He took me to parks, stores, more museums and anything else he and his family use to do while they vacationed here. Who knew I had to do for him to treat this like a vacation and not a punishment was to get rid of his damn phone? I even took him to the garden that what was his name, Alec?, took me to when I left him in the hotel that one day. Edward lifted me on the wall. He kissed me with so much desire as he held me tightly around the waist so he wouldn't accidently push me off. I held him just as tightly so there was no chance of that.

Now it was out last day in Italy and he suggested something more relaxing for the last day. we were just walking streets and eating Italian ice, switching the cups back and forward between us.

"I never asked you, how did you learn how to speak Italian so well?" I asked as we switched the cups again.

He took a spoonful of ice and put in his mouth before talking. "Carlisle told you that we use to come here all the time. We all know Italian. He thought we should know it for as many times a year we came here. One of the things he stuffed down our throats. But this thing actually came in handy." He said with a shrug.

I nodded as I took my own spoonful in my mouth. "Do you know any other languages?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "What other ones?"

He thought about before tapping my hand with the cup hinting he wanted to switch again. I granted his silently wish and switched the cups again. "Umm, I speak French, Spanish, a little bit of Japanese." He answered my question.

"That's so sexy." I told him as I tapped his hand with the cup like he did mine. he did the same thing I did and switch the cups with me again.

He chuckled before taking a spoonful into his mouth. "Yep. That's why I learned so many, so I could get girls." He said sarcastically. He shook his head. "No, Carlisle made all of us learn different languages when he was trying to push us to become doctors. Even when we told him we didn't want to become doctors, he still made sure we were taking classes. He said they would look great when we were applying for jobs. He was right about that at least." He mumbled before taking another spoonful in his mouth.

I nodded. "You said Japanese." I noted. He nodded. "What motived you to take that?" I asked as I tapped his again.

"My mom." He answered as he switched the cups.

"Was she really into Japan culture or something?" I asked.

He nodded. "She loved everything about Japan. Before she died, I promised her I would learn it for her. She died before she could hear me speak it. Besides, none of it really stuck." He explained.

"Shame." I mumbled before taking a spoonful of ice in my mouth.

"Okay, my turn." He said. I looked at him. "How did you learned to hold your breath that long?" he asked referring to when I was under water for a long time.

I smiled. "My mom use to take Alice, Jake and I to the beach when we were younger. He use to challenge us to see who could hold their breath the longest. He always use to win and then gloat about it for days." I said, rolling my eyes at the memory.

Edward chuckled. "That sounds like Jacob." He agreed as we switched cups again.

I nodded. "Anyways, I got sick of him gloating, so I found a way to hold my breath longer."

"What did you find?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I was breathing through my nose." I admitted.

He laughed. "Isn't that cheating?" he asked. I laughed with him as I shrugged. I didn't see like that, but I guess it kind of was. Oh well, it put an end to Jacob's damn gloating so I didn't care.

After we finished with our Italian ice, we kept walking as we held hands; swinging them again. As we walked, we walked pass a small boutique. I pulled him to it.

"Why are we going in here?" he asked.

I sighed. "Alice wants me to get her something and she will kill me if I don't. Maybe they will have something more her style in here." I told him. He didn't say as he allowed me to pull him in the store. The door dinged and the store greeted us by saying hello. We both said it back.

I walked over to where the hats were and picked up one. "You think she'll like this?" I asked him.

He looked at it for a second before shaking his head. "I mean unless she wants to look like a banana." He joked. Now that I looked at it, it was really yellow. I laughed as I put it back. I was about to grab another one when someone called his name.

"Edward?" we heard an Italian ascent. We both turned. The guy had pale skin and black slacked back hair.

"Aro." Edward replied back. The guy smiled at us and walked over to us. Him and Edward hugged.

"Carlisle didn't say you all were visiting." The guy, Aro I guess, said to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "It's just me." he said. I walked over to Edward.

Aro looked over his shoulder. "Doesn't look like it." he said looking at me. Edward turned around and looked at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side.

"Sorry, this is my Bella. Bella" Edward gestured to me. "Bella, this is my god father, Aro." He said as he gestured to the guy.

"Hi." I said holding out my hand.

"Charmed." He said shaking it. He looked at Edward. "The other two are here as well." He said to him.

Edward's eyes widened. "Where are they?" he asked.

Aro looked behind him and all around the store. "Aww, there they are. Jane, Alec, come here please." He signaled the people to come over.

As soon as he said the name, I bowed my head. This could not be happening. Why the hell does this always happen to me? I was hoping that they would not listen to him. I looked up and saw I was not getting my wish. Do I ever get my wish?

"What is it, father?" the girl, Jane, said when they walked over us. She was the shortest of the three. Her hair was the same color as the guy next to her. They all were pale.

"Edward's here." Aro said, gesturing to him.

She looked at him and smile. "How are you, Edward?" she asked. He shrugged.

I looked at him as to ask who she was. "This is my god sister, Jane and her twin brother Alec." He introduced them. I nodded and smiled at them. My plan was to act as if I didn't know who the guy was; like this was my first time meeting him.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." Alec smiled at me. Damn it; so much for that plan.

I kept my smile. "Yeah, you too, Alec." I said.

Edward looked at him then at me. "You two already know each other?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Uhh…yeah. When you were sick, Alec was kind of my tour guide." I said, telling him the basics.

"Oh." He said turning back to them.

"This is the girl you told me about, brother." Jane said, smiling evilly at me. Alec nodded. "Hum, she's nothing to be heartbroken over." she said after looking at me up and down. What was with guys' sisters? It seem like every time I met someone's sister, they just don't like me. I was starting to think no girl really like me, but Alice. Alec chuckled at his sister.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

She smiled at him. "Nothing." She turned to her brother. "I'm going to see where father went." She told him. When she said that, I notice it was just us. I wonder where Aro went and how he left without anyone noticing. He nodded. She turned back to Edward. "Nice to see you again, Edward. Nice to meet you, Bella." she said to us before walking away.

When she was gone, Alec looked at me. He smiled. Something told me I didn't like that smile. "So what are you two doing here?" he asked both of us as he crossed his arm in a causal stance.

"We're on vacation together." Edward said.

"Why?" he asked, tiling his head to the side.

"Bella, thought we needed to get away." He answered.

"Getting away, together?" he asked. Both Edward and I nodded. "Huh, one might think two were dating."

"Well, they would be right to think that, since we are." Edward said.

"Oh." He said like he was caught in an embarrassing moment. He turned to me. "So, Bella dear Edward is the gentleman you were telling me about?" he asked, still wearing that untrusting smile.

I nodded. "Yes." I said, realizing my voice sound small.

"Huh, I thought you were talking about the other one." He said. As soon as he said that, I froze. I can't believe he just said that. "I mean, you never said a name so I was just assuming." He said. I glared at him. I wanted to attack him. Why would he do that?

"Other one?" Edward looked at me. "What is he talking about, Bella?" he asked me. I fixed my face to look at him. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, keeping it short. "Can I talk to him alone for a second? I want to get his opinion on something." I said to Edward, as calmly as I could. He just nodded. He kissed me on my cheek and walked away. I turned to Alec, glaring again. "We're going to talk." I said through my teeth.

"Wait, who said I wanted to have a talk with you? You really didn't ask if I did." he asked with a smug smile.

"Fine, Alec can we talk?" I asked, pissed as hell.

He nodded. "Sure, dear." He turned and signaled me to follow him, which I did. I followed him to a far corner of the store. He turned to me. "Now, love, what did you want to talk about? Did you change your mind?" he asked with the same dumb smirk.

"Hell no. I want to know what the hell that was over there." I snapped at him.

"I was just…" he stopped and gave a shocked look. I could easily tell it was as fake as a three dollar bill. "Our dear Edward doesn't know, does he?" I didn't answer him. He should already know that Edward didn't or else I wouldn't be so fucking pissed. "I think we should tell him." he started to walk where we came. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you know what that would do to our relationship?" I asked him.

"I would assume it would ruin it." he said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Easy, I don't like being rejected." He said simply.

"What?" I snapped.

"In the garden, when you didn't kiss me. I considered that as being rejected. That was the first time anything like that has happen to me and I didn't like it. So I figured you should be taught a lesson about playing with people's emotions." He said.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I slowly opened them. "You cannot tell him. What do I have to do for you to keep quiet?" I asked him.

He smiled. "That's easy as well. Just do what you didn't do that day." He said with that damn smug.

I glared at him. I wanted so badly to hit that look at his face. "You are an egotistical, smug, clingy, jackass. And if you think I would kiss you just to for you mind your business, you're worse than I thought." I snapped at him.

He put on a fake thinking face. "Maybe. I wonder what Edward thinks about it. And while I'm asking him, I could ask what he thinks about you kissing other guys." He started to walk again. Again I grabbed him.

"You can't do that. I'm beg you, please, you can't tell him." I told him.

"Well, you know what to do to keep me quiet." He said with a smirk.

I shook my head hard and fast. "I not going to kiss you with my boyfriend standing right there." I snapped at him a low tone. We both looked Edward's way and he was looking at a toy or something for Angel. I looked at Alec again. "Please, there has to be something else." I almost begged him. I needed him to be quiet about this. I was going to tell Edward when I was ready. And I didn't need this jackass to speed up the process.

Alec shook his head. "Nothing else interest me."

"Please anything, money?" I asked.

He barked a loud laugh like I was saying something crazy. "As if I need your American money."

"Bella, come here. I want to show you something." I heard Edward call to me. I looked in his direction. He wasn't looking at me like I thought he would be. He was flipping through a rack.

"Coming Edward. Give me a sec, okay?" I told him. When he heard me he nodded, still not looking at me. I sighed hard and turned back to the guy in front of me. "Alec, please, give me something here to work with."

He pulled his arm out of my grip and crossed his arms. "You know what I want."

I put my hands on my head and shook it with my eyes closed. How do I keep getting to mess like this? Why do I keep doing things that puts me in mess like this? I know why, because I let other people control what I do by what they do. That made me get an idea.

I dropped my hands from my head with a sigh. I opened my eyes to see he was still looking at me. I smiled. "Fine. Promise me you won't say anything." nodded. I looked behind me to see if Edward was looking for me. It was a good thing he wasn't because he wasn't about to see what I was about to do.

I turned back to Alec. I gestured him towards me with my index finger. He smiled and leaned into me.

I knew exactly what I was doing, but before I could stop what I was doing, I slapped him across the face as hard I could. He quickly covered the red spot my hand left on his face. He looked at me angrily. Just because I didn't know what I was doing, didn't mean I regret it. Not at all. "You're such a fucking tool who needs to mind his own business." I told him before walking away. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me. "Let's go." I told him.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was going to text Alice to see what she would like then I realized I left my phone again. Can we come back later?" I asked. He was confused, but said okay and let me pull him to the door.

"He will find out, sooner or later." Alec called to me as I walked out the door.

"What is he talking about?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and kissed him. "Don't worry about it." I said then pulled him away from the store.

XXX

On the way back home, he held me the same way he did on our way there. He was still scared of heights. Sorry not heights, flying. This time we both fell asleep. The trip wore me out.

When we landed in Seattle, it was dark. When I looked at my phone, it was sometime after midnight. We took a cab home. We didn't drive ourselves to the airport and I figured no one was up to come get come get us.

"Home at last." I said tiredly as we walked through the door of our home.

"Thank goodness." He said in the same tone. He walked over to the stairs and dropped his bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't going up them.

"Bathroom. I feel like my bladder is going to bust." He said as he kept walking.

I laughed. "Okay. I'm going to check the messages, and then we could go to bed." I told him.

"Babe, just check them in the morning." He said from the bathroom.

"I can't. The light is beeping like crazy. I won't be able to sleep if I don't." I said to him. he said okay.

I pressed the button. Some of them were from Jacob; he was just saying hi and that he and Leah was doing great. Others were from Emmett and Rosalie, telling Edward that Angel missed him; hope she likes the snow globe he got her.

There some from Alice wanted to talk about Jasper and Jasper wanting to talk about Alice. Why did they not get I was out of that? Some were old ones from Carlisle and everyone else that I never got around to checking.

I deleted them until I got to the last one. I didn't recognize the number. I played it.

"_Yes, Mr. Masen. This is Mr. Denali. I believe I called you a week ago_."

* * *

><p><em>so guess what, i have exam next week but after that, i am off for three weeks. so here's my plan; i want to finish my second (actually more like third if you want to count this one and APL as one and not as two like me), edit it and get at least five chapters posted before i come back to school which i in jan. and i think i could do it. i just need some help. what kind of help, you ask...well, read, comment, review, suggest me to others, anything you can do. please, and thank you.<em>

_R & R, Love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets. you know what...i'm changing it up for once...Luv & Pop-Tarts (cause i just had one. yum!)_


	17. Dinner Guest

_hey there, it's me. back again with another installment of AM. how has everyone been. i know i'm late. the reason being is that i was coming home from school friday-saturday and didnt have time to sit down and update. but do not worry, im not going back to updating rarely. as long as at least one person is reading, i'm going to keep updating every week. i will try to not go longer than two days if i do not update on fridays, meaning the lastest would be sunday. _

_anyways, enough of me talking. here is chapter 17. please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>17. Dinner Guest<strong>

I listened to the rest of the message. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was glad I wasn't drinking anything or something or I think I would have choked in shock. When the message was done, I screamed.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" he called from the bathroom. I answered with another scream. "Bella…" he said again, but I cut him off.

"Edward, come here." I urged.

"I'm a little busy." He said, reminding me he was in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. He would be busy at a time like this.

"Hurry up." I urged again. He started to ask something else, but I cut him off before he got too far. "I can't tell you. You have to see for yourself." I told him. I heard him sigh. Then he said okay. I was tapping my foot as I waited. It seems like I was waiting longer than I should have. How long does it take to empty his bladder? I was tempted to just pull him out of there. Then I heard the water hit the sides of the sink, telling me he was washing his hands.

"Now, what is so damn important?" he said as he walked out. I quickly walked over to him.

"Come here." I urged as I grabbed his wrist, which was still wet from the water, and almost rang back to the phone. "Listen to this." I said pressing the repeat button.

"_Yes, Mr. Masen. This is Mr. Denali. I believe I called you a week ago. Well, I wanted to call you back about the job opening for Port Angeles Middle School. I tried to call you on the number I called before, but I was unable to reach you…" _Edward looked at me as if to say 'told you'. I mouthed words of apology. He rolled his eyes away from me and looked at the machine to pay more attention to what the message was saying.

"_Anyways, it was just as predicted; there is no one to match your skills. I think it is safe to say you have the job. But before you start setting up a grade book, there is one more thing you have to do. I would like to come over one to visit your home. It's just to see a few things. You can pick the day that seems to better fit. When you call, I will explain any questions you might have. You can reach me at one of these numbers…" _he gave his cell phone number and office number before saying good bye and hanging up.

I was bouncing like a bunny the whole time the message played.I held his hand while I bounced, causing his arm to move with me. It was the only thing of him that was moving. he was a still as a rock. He just stood there, staring at the machine.

"Isn't this great?" I said, hoping he would say something. He didn't. he just looked at me. "It is, isn't it?" I questioned, realizing I sudden stop bouncing.

"I don't know." he said.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he didn't actually say I had a job." He pointed out.

"No." I stretched out the word. "But he said it was a safe bet."

"And he also said he want to come over."

"So?" I asked.

"What if he sees something he doesn't like? One small thing and he could change his mind. And…" I could tell he was freaking out. he would have went on and on if I didn't stop him. I punched him in the shoulder to get him to stop before making another excuse. "Ow." He complained as he held his arm.

"Stop being so damn pessimistic. There's nothing here for him to see that would make him second guess his decision." I told him.

"There is one thing."

"What?" I asked looking around. I don't know what he was talking about, but I'm sure whatever it was, we could hide it. the house was perfect. Then I looked back at him and he was giving me a look. "Me?" I said, pointing at myself. He gave a slow nod, like he was regretting saying something. "Why the hell would he rethink his decision because of me?" I said getting a little offended.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Bella. it's just…well you are the student I had an affair with."

"I think affair is the wrong word." I mumbled, still offended anyways.

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

It was my turn to sigh now. "Edward, I really don't think that will be a problem. If anything it will help the situation." It seem like if he was still with the person who was his student years ago, it would be a less lightly chance of him doing it again. That was the problem. schools were afraid he would make the same mistake twice. But if they see how much we were in love, I think they would know he wouldn't.

"I don't know…" he said shaking his head.

"Edward, stop. You're the one who said no one called, well he did. That means you already have a better shot at this than any other one. There's nothing to worry about." I said as I threw my arms around his neck. "You are the perfect person for the job with the perfect home. And it helps that you have the perfect girlfriend." I smiled.

He gave a soft smile back and nodded. "I do." I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Right. Everything will be fine." I assure him. He started to say something else, but I stopped him with a kiss. "Everything will be fine." I repeated.

He sighed. "You're right. There will be nothing to worry about." He agreed. He kissed me one more time before suggesting we go to bed. I couldn't agree more. I was so tired.

XXX

We spent the next two days cleaning the house. He was determined to have everything perfect. Every time I would sit down, he would walk over to me, tap me on the head, and tell me to get back to work. I felt like I was in the house with Jasper for two days. The only difference was Edward didn't snap a damp towel on my back when I wasn't working.

The other thing would be sleeping in the same bed as Edward, but as soon as we hit the mattress, we were both in a deep sleep.

I would have said something about him working me so hard, but I know he want everything to be just right. He didn't want this guy coming to have any reason not to hire him. I couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't be hire. But of course, I was thinking from a girlfriend's point of view. However, I honestly didn't see the point this guy coming to the house. I mean, why seeing me or the house have an effect on his decision on rather or not to hire Edward as a teacher? I don't know.

Now that we were done cleaning, I was cooking. It was the night that the guy was coming. I still didn't know how to say his name. I will figure it out when he comes. If not, I could just call him sir. Or I could just smile and nod and not say anything, like the perfect little housewife I think Edward was trying to portray me as.

The reason I was cooking was because Edward thought it would impress him more to have a nice home cooked meal and not take out. Like I said, I think he was trying to pass me off as some kind of Susie Homemaker or something, but once again I didn't say anything. I promised myself I wouldn't stress him out more than he already was, which wouldn't be hard to do.

While I put the potato cubes in the water, I heard his footsteps. I turned to see him pacing back and forward. Every time he would come my way, he would fix something that looked like it was off balance. He's been doing this for hours now it seems like. How long was he going to do that?

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked over to him. I grabbed his arms. "I need you to calm down before you run a damn hole in the floor." I demanded.

"I can't. Shouldn't he be here? Maybe I should call him." he said as he reached for the phone.

"No." I said pulling back in front of me. "You told him to be here at eight. It just turned seven thirty. Just calm down." I said, giving him a hard shake.

He took a deep breath. "I don't think I ever been this nervous." He said.

"Just relax. I swear, you're making me nervous." I told him.

"I can't help it."

I sighed. "I know, but being nervous weren't help anyone. So just calm down and be yourself. He would love. He wouldn't have called if he didn't already like you enough to do so. I promise, he will think you were perfect and you will have a job in the fall." I assured him, before I reached up and gave him a small kiss before going back into the kitchen.

It was around 7:50 when everything was in the oven, with just as few minutes later of cooking. "Hey." Edward came in the kitchen. "How's everything going?" he asked.

I turned to him and smiled. "Everything just about done." I said as I took the apron I had on. I put it on because I changed my clothes before I started cooking, and I didn't anything to get on them.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. I looked down. I was wearing a red blouse with black dress pants. I didn't have shoes on, but I figured I could slip some flat on quickly before he came. I was wearing red because he was wearing a red tie. He thought it would be a good idea if we match. I think he was taking this thing way too far. I mean, why the hell should he care if Edward was matching with his girlfriend? If anything, I would think he would think it was corny and that we were trying way too hard. But once again, I was quiet.

I didn't see anything wrong with my outfit, besides the fact I wasn't wearing shoes. "What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked.

"Yes." I said confused.

"Can you please change?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because it looks like you're applying for a job, not me." he told me.

"So."

He sighed. "Please just do it Bella." he urged.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But just so you know, if you want to keep this whole red theme, I don't really have anything else." I told him.

"You have that red dress Alice got you." He reminded me. I looked at him with wide eyes. Was he serious?

he was talking a dress Alice brought when she went shopping the other day. She gave it to me the day after we came home when she came to visit us. It didn't fit her the way she wanted it to, so she gave it to me. The thing was, the way it was together was a long white ribbon that wrapped around my waist then around my neck. Otherwise, it would be strapless. It fit like the dress I wore on our first date. All that wasn't my problem with it, however.

"Edward, it barely reaches my knees." I told him.

"So. Come on, it looks great on you and it matches better. Besides when she gave it to you, you said you didn't know where you would wear it. It's the perfect chance." He tried to convince me.

"You don't think it would be too short." I asked, still unsure I wanted to wear something like that in front of a guy who was giving Edward a job.

He shook his head. "It will be perfect." He said. Then he brought his hands in a pled.

I rolled my eyes again. I swear, he better get this damn job with all the trouble he's putting me though. Hell, I should even a pay check with how hard I was working tonight. But I know he would probably do the same thing for me if I asked. "Alright, fine. I'll go changed." I said, giving in like I always do.

He walked over to me. he put his hands on my shoulder and his lips to my cheek. "Thank you. Now please hurry." He said.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said as I walked around him. "You better love me for this." I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Already do." he called after me as I climbed the stairs.

XXX

Since I had to change my outfit, I had to change everything else as well. That included my hair, jewelry, and the little make up I had on. After I wiped my face clean, I decided to just put on some mascara and strawberry lip gloss which made my lips look rosy pink. I got up and looked into the mirror that was over the short dresser that I turned into a make-up counter.

It was tall enough for me to see myself fully, which I did. I turned slightly to the left and to the right. I was right. This dress was short. It wasn't as short as I thought it was. It did reach my knees. Even with the ribbon around my neck, it still showed a little cleavage, but it wasn't enough to cause trouble. My hair was curled, but I had it pinned up and now that it was down. I did look like some kind of house wife or something. I have to get that thought out my head. That wasn't what Edward was doing. Well, that's what I was telling myself to make me feel better.

"Bella." I heard him call from downstairs.

I sighed. "Show time." I mumbled in a very bitter tone. I did support this, but… I don't know, I guess I was having second thoughts about this whole thing; I still didn't see the point of it all.

I grabbed my small heart earrings on my way out the door. I put them in as I walked down the stairs.

When I got to the base, I saw Edward talking to a guy. I heard him offer to take his coat. The guy gave it to him. When he turned around, he saw me. he looked at me up and down and smiled. "Who is this beautiful creature?" he asked Edward.

Edward turned and looked at me. "This is Bella." he said smiling as well. "Bella, this is Mr. Denali." Edward introduced him

He turned to him. "Please, Edward, you make me feel like some kind old man. I told you to call me Eleazar." He said with a chuckle.

"Right." Edward nodded. I could tell he was still nervous. I smiled at Edward, remaining him to calm down.

I walked over to them. "Nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile. Eleazar held his hand out to me. I didn't take right away like any other time. I saw Edward give me a look on the side of my eye. I held in the strong urge to roll my eyes as I took Eleazar's hand.

I had to admit, I was kind of done shaking hands with guys. Each time I do, they think its okay to kiss my hand. I hated that. And I can't say I do because that would be rude. But come on, it's only so many times that could happen before it was extremely annoying. This guy was no expectation.

I couldn't help put on a frown once he kissed my hand. I saw Edward give me that look again. I quickly changed my face into the smile. When he pulled away, I did a very small curtsy. This damn dress was making me curtsy? I'm sure Edward enjoyed that. "Welcome to our home." I said.

His eyes widen slightly. "You live here with Edward?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He turned to Edward. "I don't remember you mentioning you were married." He assumed.

"We're not." Edward corrected.

"Mmm…interesting." The guy mumbled under his breath as he looked around the house. Okay, I think I see Edward's point he was trying to make a few days ago.

"Bella, will dinner be ready soon?" Edward said. I looked at him. I could tell he was trying to change the subject. And I see his reasoning. Living with a girl and you two aren't married, probably isn't the best look.

I nodded to him. "In fact it should be…" I was interrupted by ding that came from the kitchen. I turned to the sound then turn back to them. "That's it now. Follow me, please." I told them as I turned away and started walking to the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Eleazar asked as we enter the kitchen. Edward brought a third chair so all of them would be matching. Both of them sat at the table as I received the pan from the oven and the bowl from the microwave.

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. I hope that's okay." I said as I set them both on the table in the middle next to the bowl of salad that was already there.

"It's fine. I love meatloaf." Eleazar said as he placed a napkin in his lap. I smiled as I sat in the only chair left which was between both of them. To be honest, I didn't feel comfortable about that. I don't know what it was, but it was something about this guy I really didn't like. Maybe it had something to do with the comment he made so slightly about me living with Edward. And it might have something to do with fact that he called me beautiful, which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't eyeing my exposed chest and legs.

If something like either one of those things keep up, it might be a very long night.

We sat and ate. Well they ate…and talked. They talked mostly about the school. That was good. That meant there was a very good chance he had the job.

I really didn't feel like eating. I stared at my plate as I pushed food around on it with my fork. The most I did was take very small bits. It was my stupid pill messing with my stomach again. Even though I don't take them like I use to, they still have the same affect like I do.

"Bella, would it be too much of a bother to ask for something to drink?" Eleazar asked me. I looked at him and gave him a soft smile. I shook my head.

"Not at all. I think we have a bottle of red wine." I said getting up from my chair. I went to the cabinet where we kept alcohol. When I opened it, I was right. We did have one bottle of wine. I pulled it out. I placed it on the counter go I could grab two glasses. I opened it and took it to the table. "It's not cold. Sorry." I said as I place a glass in front of Eleazar.

"It's fine." he said. I nodded and poured him a glass.

I turned to Edward. "Would you like some?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No thank you." He said to me.

"Come on, Edward. It won't hurt to have one glass." Eleazar said as set his on the table after taking a drink from it. I notice more than a slip was gone. Edward looked at me. I gave a slight shrug.

"Okay, why not?" he said to me. I poured him a half a glass and handed it to him. "Thank you, Bella." he said taking a small slip. I nodded as I sat down.

"Bella, won't you have some?" Eleazar asked.

I turned to him and shook my head. "Red wine gives me a headache." I told him. he nodded as he cut into his food again.

We continued to eat. It was in silence, which I was happy for. I didn't feel like I didn't have anything to say about what they were talking about. But the silence was broken. "So, Bella, Edward never mentioned what it is you do." he said.

I swallowed what was in my mouth before talking. "I'm still in school." I said for the second time in my life. This time, I was telling the truth. At least a little bit more than the first time.

"College, correct?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I answered.

"Fascinating. I remember my days as Stanford. What year are you, dear?"

"I'm graduating sometime in the summer, I hope." I told him.

He nodded. "So what is your major?"

"English." I answered automatically.

He looked up at me. "English?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He turned to look at Edward. "Don't you teach Mathematics?" Edward nodded. "And you didn't try to persuade her into majoring into something similar to that?" he asked him. Where he was going with this, I wonder.

"No, because I see how much she loves different Literature."

Eleazar shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by it, if that's what you are thinking. It just seems to make more sense for her to major that so you two would have something to talk about." He said. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. What did that mean? He looked at me and smiled. "I mean, my wife and I are both in education so we have so much to talk about. What do you and Edward talk about, Bella?" he asked me.

"We have plenty to talk about." I answered.

"Yes, Bella writes. We talk about that." Edward said.

"That's cute. What do you write, love stories and poems, or anything else you as a woman can pour her emotions out without being a bother to dear Edward here?" he asked me. That was a little insulting.

I fixed my face so it didn't look like I was. I nodded. "Some are stories, yes. But I like to write other things as well. I told him.

"Tell me, Bella, what would like to do this major of yours. Become an author, I'm assuming; maybe even a songwriter." He said.

"Why would you assume I would be considering only those two career choices?" I couldn't help ask.

"Why, isn't obvious?" he asked. Apparently not to me if I asked him. "Because those are the only two good, well-paying jobs an English major is able to get." He answers.

I had to force myself to keep the feeling shocked off my face. If he thought that, I'm sure he would a field day saying something like that to Alice, the fashion major.

I smiled at him, forcefully of course. "Actually, I would like to be an editor."

He nodded before taking a slip of his wine, more than a slip. "That's perfect. There are a lot of woman editors and it doesn't pay all that much. I mean what woman really needs that much of a well- paying job when she has a man to look after her?" He said as he put a fork full of food in his mouth. That was insulting. I looked at Edward to see if heard that. He rubbed my arm. 'It's okay.' he mouthed. "But if I may voice my option…" why not, he's been doing it so far with request, I thought sarcastically. "You are a descent writer, I'm sure, however, I do believe you will make a great housewife and a wonderful mother of six." he continued.

I gave a small cough because of shocked. Really? I was glad I was taking small bits of my food because I would choke more than I already did. "Six? As in children?" I asked.

He took a slip of his wine. "Or seven. How even many Edward wishes on."

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't wish to have seven children."

He laughed. "That's what all women say." He turned to Edward. "They just need some convincing, right Edward?" he asked. I looked at Edward, daring him to agree.

Edward wisely took another route. "Eleazar, I think it's still a little early to decide something like that." He told him.

Eleazar tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Early?" he repeated with question.

"Yes. As mentioned before, Bella and myself aren't even married." He corrected him.

Eleazar nodded. "Yes, so I've been told. But I honestly don't see why not."

"I don't want to be a wife right now." He turned to me. I continued. "I would like to finish school and start my career before I think about settling down and starting a family." I answered for myself because I doubt Edward knew the real reason.

He turned and looked at Edward. "She's pretty, she's smart, you know, considering." He said with a shrug. Okay, what the hell did that mean? He continued "Not to mention she cooks and by the looks of it, she keeps up a good home. I would lock her down." he said to Edward as if I hadn't even spoken before taking another gulp of wine. I slowly turned to Edward. Now I knew what he meant.

This guy was a sexist pig. He was stuck in the '50's (or whatever the decade was). He expects me to be barefoot and pregnant with Edward's children. How could he even think like this? He couldn't be any older than Carlisle.

I turned to Eleazar. "He does not need to lock me down, sir." I said, as politely as I could.

"Sure he does. No offense, Bella, but women can be like puppies. They have your attention for a second, but as soon as they see something shiny, they get distracted. If you don't put a leash on them, they will get away." He said with a shrug.

I gasped. I can not believe he just said that. "Bella." Edward just said under his breath.

I snapped my head to him. "Edward." I responded through my teeth. Was he seriously going to let him say that crap to me?

Edward gave a small sigh. "Sir, with all due respect, I would appreciate if you didn't refer to my girlfriend as a dog." Edward said.

Eleazar chuckled. "Relax, dear Edward, I wasn't talking about her personally. I was simply referring to her gender as a whole." He said, as if excused what he said.

"Yes, but still…" Edward tried again, but got stopped.

"Well, I'm full." Eleazar said. Wonderful meal, Bella." He praised.

I turned to him and smile. It was hard to smile at him. "Thank you, sir."

"Okay, well how about you and I go to in to the living room?" Edward suggested. He nodded and got up and left the room. Edward was about to follow him. I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me.

"I know you how badly want this, I know how close you are to working again and I know what that means to you, but you cannot work for him. Seriously, Edward, he's a sexist jerk." I hissed at him in a low voice.

"He's not that bad." He tried to excuse him.

"He called me a damn puppy." I snapped in hush tone.

"You are cute like one." He said, with a small smile, telling me he was joking.

I glared at him. Was this really the time to be making jokes? Especially ones like that. "Edward." I said in a warning tone.

"Bella, it will be fine." He said, I rolled my eyes. "Just stick by me, okay? And please don't say anything that might upset him." he said.

I sighed. "You better not leave my side." I ordered him.

He kissed my forehead. "Promise."

"Edward, she's fine in there. Come in here." Eleazar called from the living room. Edward grabbed my hand and told me to come with him. "Oh, Bella, you're joining us." He said as we walked in. I nodded. "In that case, be a dear and get me some more wine." He said.

I looked at Edward. "Be a dear." He repeated. I rolled my eyes. I let go of his hand and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. I didn't think he need anymore. He already had two glasses and he was taken them down like they were shots of water or something.

I walked back into the room and they were talking about a picture. When I got closer, I heard them talking about Edward's college years. I was glad they were off the topic that was me. Eleazar turned to me and held his glass to me. "Thank you dear." He said after I poured him the glass. I nodded and set the bottle on the nearest table. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand.

I was sticking by him, like he said to do.

XXX

Now we were all sitting in the living room. Edward and I were sitting on the couch and Eleazar was sitting on the piano bench. Him and Edward was talking about something. I think they were joking, because Edward laughing. I was laughing with him. There was no way I could laugh at anything Eleazar was saying. Not after the things he said in the kitchen.

I watched him down his fifth glass. I told Edward we should cut him off, but he said he was fine. I wasn't so sure.

"Will you two excuse me while I used the restroom?" Edward said in the middle of a conversation. Eleazar and I both nodded. Edward turned to me. "Will you be okay?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded. "I should be fine." I told him in the same matter.

"You sure?"

I nodded again. "Go." I urged him. he said okay before kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then a small peck on my lips.

"Aww, you two are so adorable." Eleazar said.

Edward smiled at him. "I'll be right back." he said as he got up. I watched him as he ran up the stairs. I didn't get why he just use the one that was maybe ten steps away.

I turned to Eleazar and gave a very small smile. I was uncomfortable around him without Edward. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked me. I nodded. "You seem a little tense." He pointed out.

I shook my head. "I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"You just seem a little…upset ever since the talk in the kitchen."

I shook my head again. "Everyone's entitled to their opinion." I told him. I don't agree with his at all, but everyone was entitled to one.

"So you don't agree?" he assumed. He's been doing that all night. I'm surprised he hasn't been embarrassed about what he said yet.

I shook my head. "I never said that. However, I don't believe it's very open minded of you." I admitted as politely as I could.

"Interesting." He said, drinking his drink. I noticed he was saying that a lot as well.

I smiled. I wanted to get the spotlight off of me. "Umm…yes. You know who's far more interesting than me, Edward. He's was a great teacher when I had him."

He chuckled. "Now dear, I believe you're being a bit bias." He commented.

I shook my head and continued. "It's not just me. Everyone said he was their favorite. There was no one who didn't pass his class with a C or higher." I talked Edward up like he was a priceless diamond and Eleazar was the buyer.

He drank from his drink before talking. "You can stop selling him. He already has the job. Honestly, I made my chose as soon as I tasted your delicious meal." He assured me as he placed his glass next to him.

I gave him a genuine smile. "That's great, you will be lucky to have him." I assured him.

He nodded. "I'm sure. But I don't want to talk about that." he said.

"What would you like to about then?"

He got up and walked over to me. He took Edward spot next to me. he turned to me. "Let's talk about you." He suggested. I smelt nothing but alcohol on his breath. I had to fight not to cough.

"I'm not very interesting. Edward is much more interesting than me." I assured him, trying to get the spotlight off of me again.

"Yes, but we've been talking about Edward all night. I would like to get to know you better." he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Without thinking about it, I leaned away from his touch. He dropped his hand. "You're very pretty, Bella." he said.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I made a space between us. He was way too close to me.

"You keep calling me sir, like I'm so much older than you. I don't think I'm that old, do you?" He asked, moving close to me again.

"I don't believe you're much older than Edward's father." I admitted to him. "But, it's simply out of respect, sir." I said, moving away from him again. Again, he moved closer.

"That's interesting. I have something to tell you, Bella."

"Yes?"

"The position is Edward's, without a doubt, but I know way where you can help lock it down. you want to help, don't you?" he said, twirling and un-twirling my hair. I looked at his hand with an uncomfortable look.

I nodded. "Sure. What can I do to help?" I asked, leaning away from him. He turned so his cheek was facing me. he tapped on it with one finger. "You want me to…kiss you?" I choked out in an unsure tone.

"Just one." He said, still tapping his cheek. Oh my goodness. What the hell was with guys? All they want me to do is put my lips on them. Did they think I was some easy chick or something? Who the hell goes around kissing random dudes? Who the hell did they think I was, Lauran Mallory or something?

I leaned more away from him. "I can't do that." I told him.

He turned and looked at me. "Why not?" he asked.

Why not? Why not? What the hell did he mean why not? Maybe because my boyfriend was right upstairs. Maybe because I don't go around kissing random guys. Or maybe because I just didn't want to. I didn't have to explain myself to him. So I didn't answer him. Instead I said. "I should really get started on those dishes." I said. I got up and grabbed the dirty dishes that were left over the dessert of apple pie we had. I couldn't stop my feet from walking away as quickly as possible without running. I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He creped me out.

I stood by the sink and watched it fill up with soapy water. I turned off the faucet when it was about half way filled. I figured there was no need to fill it all the way since there were only a few dishes.

I turned around to get the dishes left on the table. When I did, Eleazar was standing behind me. I jumped at the sight. I smelt his breathe again. How the hell did he get that close to me with me noticing? The sound of the running water would explain how he came without me hearing him, but how did I not sense someone behind me?

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a smirk. I choked back my nerves and nodded. He chuckled. "I'm sorry my dear." He said. Something about the smile he was giving me told me he wasn't sorry at all.

"It's okay." I shuddered out. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged. "I thought you might need help." He said.

I shook my head. "I've got it. You should really wait for Edward in the living room." I told him. I eased away from the space between him and the counter. I walked to the table, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. The last thing I wanted was to turned around and he was there again.

"I can't but notice how you keep bring up Edward. Bella, do I make you uncomfortable?" he said.

"A little." I admitted. That was a lie. He more than made me a little uncomfortable. He was fucking creepy.

He chuckled. "No need to be." He said, following my motions with his eyes. I wish he would stop staring at me like that. The way he stared wasn't helping his case. I didn't say anything as I walked back over the sink. He took the dishes out of my hand and set them on the counter. I looked at him. I noticed I was in the same position as before I went to go get the dishes. This time he was closer. How did this happen? He tilted his head. "I 'm trying to figure you out." He noted.

"What do you mean?" I choked out. I could not get my words together.

"You just seem very optioned and wise beyond your years." He commented. He tilted his head to the other side. "Why is that, I wondered."

"I don't know. Look, I don't want to be rude, but I would like to get these dishes clean as soon as possible, so do you mind…"

"Why didn't kiss me?" he asked, cutting me off. Damn it, not this again.

I gulped. "Because I felt it wasn't appropriate to do so." I told him. And mostly because I just didn't want to.

"Why, is it because of my age?" he asked. He kept talking about like I knew how old he was. I didn't have a radar for stuff like that. I didn't saying anything. "You do like older guys, right? You are dating your once-teacher." He pointed out.

"His age has little to nothing to do with why I'm dating him." I told him.

"Sure it is. I mean it must have been. He made you feel like a mature woman, like a grown-up, and not the scare little girl you were and probably still is." He said. I'm sure he believed every single word he was saying.

"I'm not a little girl." I told him.

"Prove it." He said turning his cheek to me.

"I'm not going to do that." I fought to sound stern, but I think I was losing.

He turned back to me and chuckled. "So afraid he will find out, are we?" he said in a smug tone. I didn't reply. "He won't find out anything I don't want him to." He stopped and grabbed my wrists that were gripping the sides of the counter. I didn't realize that. He held them tightly together. "Right?"

I struggle to get him off. "What are you doing? Let go." I urged as I tried to shake him off. He didn't listen as he held me. "Let go. You're hurting me." I repeated.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Bella? I think we can have fun together." He said, with a smile.

I tried to shake him off again. he wouldn't let go of me. I had to get him off. I couldn't think. Where was Edward when I needed him? Wait, Edward, he was in the house. Upstairs. "Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"No need to call him. I think we can have a fun time with him, don't you?" he smirked. I shook my head, now noticing I had tears coming down my face. "Aw, that's too bad. I think we can." He held my wrist in one hand. He ran the other up my arm. I felt goose bumps rising all over my skin. And not in a good way.

He stopped at the ribbon that was tied around my neck. He gripped it and pulled at it. I groaned in pain. Because it was just one piece of fabric that was connected by the loose ends tied around my neck, him pulling as hard as he was made it pull against the other side of my neck.

He didn't care as he kept pulling. Then he leaned in and removed a piece of the white fabric with his teeth. I saw him spit it out. He pulled back and looked at me. He removed the now loose piece around my neck. I felt it now getting loose around my waist as well. When he pushed it off of me, I noticed there was still a knot in it which meant he ripped the piece he had off.

He smiled then he leaned into my neck. I felt his lips on my skin. I wanted to throw up at the thought. I tried to push him off again, but it wasn't working. He seems to be stronger than Edward. He had to still be in the house. "Edward!" I called again. Why wasn't he on his way down? Didn't he hear the urgency in my voice? "Edward! I need you n-." I started to call.

I got cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth. He looked at me again. he looked angry this time. "I really would like it if you to stop yelling in my ear." He demanded.

"Let me go." I said under his hand.

He smiled again. "But where is the fun in that, dear Bella?"He removed his hand then started to lean in.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him get closer. "Edward, please." I mumbled as tears came out again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" I heard someone roar. I opened my eyes. I was happy to see Eleazar was no longer facing me. I looked over his shoulder and saw the guy I wanted. Edward's jaw was clenched and his fists were balled up. He was glaring like he was about to kill something or someone, rather.

"Edward, so nice for you to join us." Eleazar said, still holding my wrist.

"I said get your hands off of her." Edward said through clenched teeth. Just like that, my wrists were freed. What the hell took Edward so long to get down? Right now I didn't care. As soon as I was freed, I pushed him aside and ran to Edward. When I got to him, he hugged me tightly. Then he placed his hands gently on my shoulders and looked me over. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked me in a low tone. His tone was totally different from how he was talking to Eleazar.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I told him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"What are you two so worked up about?" Eleazar asked us with a smile.

"If you want to all your teeth to stay intact, I highly suggest you get the hell out of my house. Now." Edward growled at him.

"You two need to relax. I thought this was supposes to be a party." He said as he walked pass us. Edward kept me close to his side as he did. He walked over to the couch and flopped over it then laid on his back. "I thought you might want to do anything to get this job. I guess I was wrong. Oh well, your lost." He said smugly as he closed his eyes. In seconds, he was still. That's when I figured out what just happened.

"That son of a bitch." Edward said under his breath as he started toward the passed out on the couch. I held him back. He looked at me.

"Edward, no. he's drunk." I told him. He tries to attack me because he was drunk. He wasn't in his right mind. I knew we should have cut him off. He was one of people who didn't know how to say stop.

"That's not an excuse for he did." He snapped.

"I know. We just need to get him out." I told him. I released his hand and walked over to the still body.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward said in a low voice when he saw me patting his pockets.

"Looking for a phone." I said. Just then, I felt a hard square. I went into his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry. I backed away as I looked through his contacts. I saw where it said home. I clicked talk and held it to my ear.

"Hello." A woman's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi." I said.

"Who is this?" the woman said.

"This is Bella."

"Well, 'Bella', mind telling me why you have my husband's phone?" she asked in an angry voice. So he really was married. I thought he was joking or something when he mentioned it earlier. I wanted to gag. What woman in her right mind would think about marrying someone like him?

"Yes. Your husband is over here with my boyfriend and me. He needs a ride home."

XXX

I told her the address of the house before hanging up. I walked up the stair so change out of my ripped dress and into some jeans and one of Edward's t-shirt. I didn't feel right being in that dress anymore.

I was in the kitchen cleaning the rest of the dishes before I was attacked. Edward was in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He said he didn't want to take any chances.

I was drying a pot I used to cook the food when the door bell rang. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand before we walked to the door. When I opened it there was a woman behind it. She had tan-ish looking skin and beautiful brown eyes filled with emotion. I could tell she was upset.

"Where is he?" she asked us. We both pointed to the couch. I watched as she stormed over to the couch. She yanked him up. I noticed she wasn't gently like I would be with Edward. She damn near dragged him out of the house. Edward walked over to the car and opened the back door for her. "Thank you." She said as tossed him in the car. She turned to us. I was next to Edward now. "Now, what happen?" she asked us as she folded her arms. I hope she wasn't mad with us.

"Well…" I started.

"Your husband tried to push himself on my girlfriend." Edward interrupted me.

"He did, did he?" she asked. She looked at me.

I nodded. "I think was because he had a few drinks." I told her.

She cocked her eyebrow. "How many?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I know it was more than four."

"That doesn't make it acceptable." She told me. Then she sighed. "I should have known." She closed the door of the back seat. She turned to us again. "I'm so sorry for the trouble he caused you two tonight. And don't worry; I will make sure he will be taken care of for his actions." She assured us.

Edward and I both nodded. "Thank you." He said.

She nodded. "You two try and enjoy the rest of your night." She said as got in to the driver seat. She closed the door and drove away.

XXX

_Substitute teacher for high school English wanted in Chicago, Illinois. Sixth grade teacher is needed for Middle School in Phoenix, Arizona. Eighth grade math teacher is needed for the middle school of Port Angeles in Washington State._

I sighed hard as I strolled down the list of school sites that came up in my Google search.

It's been a week since that disaster of a dinner. I knew we could pretty much kiss that one good-bye. Like everything else wrong with his life, I blamed myself. I should've just him a peck. That's all he wanted. I have to listen to my stupid better mind. Any other time, I wouldn't but I did that night.

So, since I thought that, I was sitting on the couch with my laptop on my lap. I was supposes to be working on my essay, but I couldn't concentrate. I was searching any job opening. We might have to move and start over. I was about to click something when I heard him yawn and come down the stairs.

I quickly exited out of the internet window. I didn't want him to see it. I knew it would just make things worse.

I looked at the stairs and saw him coming down with pajamas pants on and no shirt. His hair was a mess. I could tell he just woke up.

He yawned again as he walked over to me and sat down next to me. He kissed me on the cheek. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at my computer screen. I looked at it, happy to see Microsoft Word on the screen. I was less happy to see it only had a few more words than the last time I worked on it. I wonder if I'm ever going to get this damn thing done.

"Working on my essay, but I can work on it later." I said.

"I didn't mean to distract you." He said.

I shook my head. "You didn't. I couldn't concentrate anyways." I told him as I closed it out. When I did, there was the Christmas Eve picture of us was looking at me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek again. "You really love that picture, don't you?" he said, looking at my background. I looked at him and nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"It means a lot to me because it help though things when you were gone." I told him the reason I loved it so much. "What, you don't like it?" I asked him, because he always have something to say or something when he sees it.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's just, it reminds me of what we had and I know things will never be the way we were, no matter how hard we try." He explained.

"I know." I sighed as I closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table.

I told him before that I was okay with that, but I know how much he wishes we can go back five years and we were the same as before. I know he wishes he didn't listen to me that day and just stayed with me in bed. I know he wishes we hid our relationship better so people like Lauren would have never found out until we wanted them. I know all this because I wish it every day. But no matter we both wish, none of that is never going to happen.

I turned to him when he let go of me. "Why were you sleeping so late?" I asked him. Before I close my laptop, I looked at the time. It was around ten, which was kind of late for him to be just waking up.

He shrugged. "No reason to get up early." He told me.

"Still nothing." He was hoping to get a call from someone to tell him some kind of good news. He shook his head.

I sighed. Then without thinking about it, I rubbed the side of my neck. When Eleazar pulled the ribbon, it pulled against my neck. It still kind of hurt. Any it didn't help that I bruise very easily. Edward lost it completely when he saw the purple line on my neck. I had to hold him down to keep him from finding his house and killing him.

He gently removed my hand to look at the almost-gone bruise. "I still can't believe that jackass did that to you." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"You're too strong for your own good." he mumbled. I don't like to admit I was hurting. When I do, he feels he needs to watch me like a baby bird. He moved his thumb along the line. I did a slight clenched away from his touch. I didn't want him to touch it.

"I'm fine." I repeated as I grabbed his hand.

"I should've come down before he got that far." He said.

I shrugged. "You didn't hear me." Later that night, I asked him why it took him so long to come down. He said he was washing his hands and didn't hear me.

"Still."

I grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Edward, I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me with confusion. "Why are you sorry?" he asked, figuring I was saying that because of something else.

I sighed. "It's my fault you're out of the job. I should've just given him a small peck. That was all he wanted."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that ever again, clear." He demanded.

"Edward, I'm just-."

"Bella, stop it. Not everything that goes bad is your fault. That guy was a pig and I doubt he would have been satisfied with just a peck." He stopped and turned his whole body to me. "Bella, you are not some kind of prostitute. I never want you to feel you have to do something you don't want to be keep people happy, okay?" he said in a serious tone. I nodded. "Good."

He moved his leg so it was behind me. "Lay with me." He said as he opened his arms.

I nodded. I moved closer to him and hugged him around the waist. when my head on his chest, he kissed the top of it before leaning back. I felt that he was leaning against the armrest. I fixed myself so I was lying on my stomach between his legs.

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I'm not too sure."

"Do you know what you're going to do if nothing happens?" I asked him.

He sighed again. "No, but I think… I think I'm done."

* * *

><p><em>hey hey there people. how's the story going? great, i hope. anyways...did you guys realize there's only a week until Christmas. what;s on you guys' list? i honstely just want some books and a John Cena Brawling Buddy. (it's so cute!) well, happy holidays and i hope everyone will be safe, get some family time and get everything they want. <em>

_oh, one more thing. please pray for the victims school shooting that happened a few days ago. i know this is all over the news and you probably dont want to hear about it here, but withthe holidays so close, rememeber the great people in yor life and rememeber life is too short to not be with your loving family anf friends. _

_keep on R & R-ing._

_Peace, Luv and Rockets. _


	18. Changes in the Horizon

_hye guys. how is everyone holiday shopping going. my bro and i finished up today and it was crazy busy. anyways, hey, do you guys remember that one chapter in APL where edward and bella had a water fight in his kitchen. this chapter is kind of like that, but a little different_

_..._

_..._

_i dont have anything else to say. so here we go. _

* * *

><p><strong>18. Changes in the Horizon<strong>

I looked up him with a confused face. I didn't get what he was saying. What was he done with? "You're done with what?" I asked him, knowing that was the only way I would get my answer because there was no way I was coming up with it on my own.

He sighed again. "I think I'm done looking." He said.

"For a job?" I questioned.

He nodded. "For a teaching one, anyways." He noted.

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious that I'm not supposes to be one anymore. There's nothing out there for me and I'm getting tire of looking just to get rejected. At least I'm for now. I think I'll do what you suggested and give it some more time. Maybe I'll try again in a year or two." He told me.

That made sense, but it was still so confusing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was quitting and giving up. When was the last time I heard him do that? I don't think I ever heard anything like that come from his mouth. I shook my head. "You can't do that. You love teaching."

"I do, but I can't do it anymore." He said, shaking his head. I sighed hard as I laid on his chest. Why was this happening to him? He was too great of a guy for this to be happening. Damn it. All of this crap can be traced back to that fucking kiss. Who knew one little physical contact can cause so much trouble? "Stop it." he said.

"What?" I said, not looking at him.

"You're thinking this is your fault again, aren't you?" he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer to his question.

"A little, I guess."

"Well, don't. There's a reason for everything." He said as he rubbed the small of my back.

"I guess." I said, still unsure. No matter how often he says things like that; there will be always something in the back of my mind telling me otherwise. It's one of things that no matter how hard I try, I couldn't get rid of it. Everyone had thoughts like that. "Are you still going to look for work?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." He said.

I looked at him. "You know, we can always leave Forks and start over." I told him.

He shook his head. "Records follow. Besides, this is our home. I can't ask you to leave it because of me. If I do, I'll be being selfish."

"Sometimes being selfish is a good thing." I said with a small a shrug. It could be a good thing sometimes. It was, however, how I got him. It was also the reason we were having this talk. I guess it was a good thing sometimes, but if it was the wrong time, it will come back and bit you in the ass; sooner or later. I was paying for my time.

He chuckled. "Maybe, but I still couldn't ask you to start over for me. I will just have to find something here that would take me."

"I will stand by you through whatever choice you make. If that's what you want to do…" I trailed off and let him fill in the blanks.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What I want to do and what I need to do can be two different things. I learned that a long time ago." I didn't know what else to say so I just laid on his chest again. I felt him rub small circles on my back, telling me was deep in thought. I hugged him tighter

I don't know how long we laid there like that before we were interrupted by the ringing of the front door bell. I looked at him. "Were you expecting someone?" I asked. He shook his head. "I wonder who that is."

"Go see." He said, releasing his grip around my waist. I breathed hard as I got up. I didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. It felt like the bubble was around us all those years ago was forming again. "Hurry and come back." He ordered as he swiped my behind with the back of his hand. I jumped slightly just I did the first time he did that. When that hell he did started wanting to do that all the time?

I gave him a playful glare before hitting him on shoulder, which caused him to chuckle. I was kind of glad he was in a good mood when it came to me, despite what we were just talking about.

I fixed my clothes as I walked over to the door. I looked through the window expecting to see Jasper, or Alice, or Emmett and Rosalie with Angel. I was surprise when I saw it wasn't any of them. It was the woman from the other night, the one who came and picked up a drunken Eleazar.

What was she doing here? I opened the house. She smiled at me. "Hello again dear, is your boyfriend home?" she asked. I looked at her with a confused face. Her smile slipped. "I'm sorry." she went in to her purse and pull out something. It was a piece of paper. "Doesn't a Mister Edward Masen live here?" she asked looking at me.

I shook my head. I was trying to get my thought to get head. The sight of her was confusing. "I mean, yes he does. I'm sorry, can you hold on for a second?" I asked. She nodded. I closed the door. I turned. "Edward," I said to get his attention. He looked at me. "Someone's at the door for you." I told him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

I thought about it. We never knew her name. I turned and opened the door. "I'm sorry, what is your name again?" I asked.

"Oh, I do realize that is required. My apologizes. My name is Carmen Denali." She said, smiling at me.

I nodded. I told her to hold on more second. I turned back to Edward. "She said her name is Carmen."

He looked like he was thinking. "I don't think I know a Carmen." He said.

"Yes you do." I said. He looked at me. "Carmen Denali." I clarified. When I said that, he popped off the couch and walked over to me.

"What is she doing here?" he asked in a low tone, maybe so she wouldn't hear him. I shrugged. That's what I was wondering. His guess was just as good as mine.

"You want to find out?" I asked. I knew he knew I was asking if he wanted to see her or not. He nodded. He took a deep breath as I opened the door. I smiled at her. "I'm really sorry about that." I told her.

"It's okay. Did I come at the wrong time? I didn't know how to get in contact with you so I was unsure of when it was appropriate time to come." She said.

Edward shook his head. "No, it's fine. May I ask why you are here?"

"Well, first I want to apology once again for my husband's crude behavior the other night. I would blame it on his love for alcohol, but even that is no excuse." She stopped and looked at me. "How are you, by the way?" She said to me.

"My neck's a little sore, but I will be fine." I assured her.

"I hope you took care of him like you said." Edward said, getting upset again. She looked at him and nodded. "That jackass deserves whatever he gets." He mumbled. I elbowed him in the side just in case she heard him. He looked at me. That was her husband. No matter how much you don't like someone, you don't talk about them in front of their family. Why did he think I never bad-mouth Rosalie in front of him? It's rude.

"Oh don't worry, he did." she said. She did hear him. We both look at her. "I thought you two should know this. I went up to the school board. I told them what he did and had him remove from his position. You no longer have worry about him for he left the state." She told us.

"Are you going with him?" I had to ask. She shook her head. "Isn't he your husband?" I asked to be sure.

"Ex-husband." She corrected.

"Ex?" I repeated as I tilted my head in confusion.

She nodded. "Because of what he did to the two you, I have to decide to divorce him. I signed the paperwork yesterday." She told me. The

My eyes widened. "Really? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. " I said in a response, because that I was all I could think of to say.

"It's not your fault." Edward said.

Before I had a chance to response, Carmen stepped in. "He's right, it's not." She said. I gave her a questioning look. "Bella, he's been cheating on me for a year. I tend to overlook it, but when I found out you were not willing, it was the last straw. So you have nothing to worry about." She assured me with a smile.

I sighed. "I'm still sorry." I told her.

"Believe me, it's fine. Now for the other reason I'm here." She said.

"Other reason?" I questioned as I tilted my head again.

She nodded and turned to Edward. "Edward, what are you doing this fall?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not too sure yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have something for you to do. Do you think you'll be free between September through June, Monday through Friday, around 7:30 – 2:30?" she asked. That sounded like… oh my gosh. Was she saying what I think she was?

Edward nodded. He looked like he didn't get it. How could he not? "What do you need me to do for that long?"

She chuckled. I saw she found his confusion amusing, just like I did. Take the damn hint, Edward. "I was thinking teach eight grade Math." She said.

He blinked a few time in confusion. He looked like he was getting it now. "Wait, what? Are you tell me what I think you telling me?" She nodded. "As you can probably imagine, I've been through a lot these past months, so please don't tell me you're joking." He demanded, causing her to chuckle, but me to shake my head.

"Edward Masen, would you like to work for Port Angeles Middle School?" She said asked a smile. I squeaked as I started bouncing. He was frozen like he couldn't focus.

"What…are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. even through Eleazar was an awful human as a person, he was great when it came to hiring people. And he was right when he said no one else matched your skills. And since you were a high school teacher; I figure it would be best if you taught the highest grade we have. Is that okay?" she asked him.

"That's just fine." he told her. It had to be nothing but fine. He was not position to be picky. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you." I said, trying to control my excitement.

"There is one more thing. Because of your condition, you are not allowed to be in the classroom alone with a student at any time. If you are staying after school to help them with something, you have to meet them in the library. This is because there are no cameras in the classrooms, but there are many in the library. If you break this, we will have no choice but to eliminate you from the staff. Just so you know, this is not my doing; these are the school boarding's conditions. I trust you, but it's just a precaution. I do hope you understand." She said the last thing like she was sorry it had to be like that.

He nodded. "He understands." I answered for him. He looked at me. I shrugged. I couldn't hold it in. she chuckled at our moment. He turned to her.

"I do understand." He told her.

She nodded. "Why did you keep saying 'we'?" I couldn't help but asked. I wonder what she had to any of this.

She smiled. "Well, since Eleazar lost his job, someone had to take his place. You are looking at the superintendent and the temperately principle of the school."

"Oh. Well congratulations." I said, not knowing what else to say.

She chuckled. "Thank you. Congratulations to you as well, Edward." She said, as she looked at him again. She held out her hand to him. He took it. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the fall. Don't make me regret convincing them to give you the job." She said as she shook it.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't. Thanks again." He said.

She nodded and let go of his hand. "You two enjoy the rest of the day." She said then turned around and walked to her car.

When she drove away, he closed the door. When he turned to me, it didn't take long for me to be excited again. I squealed as I jumped into his arms. I locked my legs around his waist before my feet could touch the ground. I placed quick kisses on his lips. "Didn't I tell you everything would be fine?" I gloated.

He nodded. he looked like he was still in shock at what just happened. Well, he needed to believe it because it was happening. "You did. You think I would learn by now not doubt you." He said.

"That's right. Stop doubting me." I teased as I pointed him in the chest. He chuckled. I kissed him again. "I think this cause for a celebration." I said with a smile.

"What kind?" he asked. What was I smiling about was more the question. I jumped down out of his arms. I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to our room.

XXX

We sent the rest of the day in the room. It reminded me a lot of when he came home. Then we both got tired of looking at the walls (and ceiling) of the room. Plus we got hungry and left the room. Now he was walking around the house in just boxer while I was walking around in one his shirts. I didn't feel like putting on any real clothes.

He was in the kitchen making us something to eat while I was on the phone. I was talking to Alice; I figured she wanted to hear the good news.

When I told her, she screamed in my ear. I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Edward chuckled when he heard the faint sounds of screaming. "I'm guessing she's happy for me." he assumed. I looked at him and nodded. He chuckled again. "Tell her I said thank you." I nodded again.

When she was done, I put the phone back to my ear. I heard her roommate yell 'what the hell are you screaming for, you crazy person?' in the background. She told her nothing. I laughed at that.

"Thank you so much for puncturing my eardrums." I teased when I had her attention again.

"Whatever. This is so great. He's got to be excited about this."

I chuckled. "He is. We both are."

"So, how did you guys celebrate?" she asked.

I smiled then looked at him in the kitchen. I loved when he cooks for us. It was sexy. Plus, it helps that he didn't have clothes on, besides his boxers. I told him to be careful; didn't want him to burn anything. I turned away to keep from getting caught up in the thought and tapped my fingers. "We have our ways." I told her, with a smile in my voice.

"Ugh…forget I asked." She said in a disgusted voice.

I gave a fake gasp. "I feel insulted that you're disgusted by that." I teased.

She laughed. "So is that all you did today? Spent it in bed?" she asked.

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "More or less, I guess."

"So is that all you guys are going to do?" she asked.

"Do you have anything else in mind?"

After I asked that, she said we should have another party. Of coursed that what she thought we should do. She thought people should have a party for everything. She found her lip gloss she lost for a week, blow up the balloons. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, no." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked in a whine. If didn't know my best friend so well, I would think she wasn't pouting on the other side on the phone to match it.

"Alice…" I groaned in annoyance.

"What is she saying this time?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"She wants to have a party." I told him.

"I really rather not. Besides, it's not _that _big of a deal."

"You hear that, Alice?" I said into the phone. "It's not a big deal. This cause for maybe a night out for dinner for a chance or something like that, but not for anything big like the party I know you're already planning in your head." I told her.

"Are you two crazy? This is a huge deal, especially after the pass half of year you two had. I sense better things are coming you guys' way." She argued.

I rolled my eyes. I wondered if she was getting those "feeling" again. I really hope not. Those damn "feelings" can get someone in trouble one day. "Alice, even Edward said he didn't want a party. It's two against one."

"But Bella…" she whined.

"Leave it alone." I told her.

"I will not." She argued again. That caused me to give a loud groan.

"Bella, dinner's ready." Edward called from the kitchen. I looked up to see he was leaning on the wall next to the frame of the kitchen. "I thought you might need an excuse." He said in a low voice so I heard him but my best friend on the other end didn't. I nodded then mouthed a thank you.

"Alice I have to go." I told her.

"We're not done with this." She said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll call you back after I eat." I told her, knowing that would get her off the phone. She said okay before hanging up. I walked in the kitchen to eat dinner.

After we ate, we went into the living room. I was cuddled up to his side as we watched a movie. I couldn't remember the last time we did this. I was happy. I had a feeling a lot of old things were coming back. Maybe things can go back to what they were before; even without me telling him what I had to tell him. but now wasn't the time to think about it. He was happy about the great news; why ruin his buzz?

Only thing that ruined it was the fact my damn phone rang. I thought about throwing it against the wall when I saw the name on the screen. I should have known that when I didn't call her back in what she thought was a reasonable time, she was going to call me. I let it ring one more time because I was going to answer it, but soon thought against it. It's been so long since Edward and I was just sitting on the couch like this and I wasn't going to let Alice ruin it just because she was hell bent on having a party no one else wanted.

So I pressed rejected. I texted her, telling her I was watching a movie with Edward and I would talk to her later. Before she had time to response, I turned my phone off. she'll be mad when she can't reach me, but she'll get over it.

We were watching a movie, but somewhere between the last fight scene and the rolling credits, he grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch. It didn't take him long to lock his lips around mine, causing us to start making out on the couch. When was the last time we made out the couch while a movie was playing in the background? Seem like so long ago. But it wouldn't be like old times if something didn't interrupt us.

The phone ringing in the kitchen caused me to groan loudly. He chuckled before kissing me one more time and getting up to get the phone. "It's your friend." He told me, reading off the caller ID.

"Damn that girl." I grumbled. I sighed hard. She wasn't giving up. "Give here." I told him, holding my hand out for it. He handed it to me then sat at my feet on the couch. "What do you Alice?" I snapped into the phone.

My snapping bothered her as much as any other time, meaning not a lot. She continued to tell me about her party idea. I kept telling her no and that no one wanted to have it but her. It helped that Edward kept saying no as well.

The reason I didn't want one was because of the last time we had one. I really didn't want to give Tanya a reason to show up. I was still so uncomfortable around her. I didn't care if everyone said they were just friends, I would like it so much better if she wasn't in his life.

After about an hour of going back and forward with my regrettably best friend, we met in the middle. I told her we will have a very small get together with us, his brother, sister and his friend. Those were the only people I cared about knowing anyways. Well, both of our parents and Jacob as well but we can tell them over the phone.

She said she will take that. I pertained like I cared before I hung up.

XXX

It was three or four days after the day he got the best news in a long time. We all were at his sister and brother-in-law's house. I was happy that we weren't there for his niece again. In fact, they sent her stay with Carlisle and Esme for the day. We were there because it was where we decided to have the get together I told Alice about.

The only reason we were at their house and not our own because they had a pool in the back yard. They said they had it built for when Angel was older enough to play in it. But today, we were using it. When I told Alice we were having a small pool party, she couldn't have been happier. I think she just was wanted to see Jasper without a shirt. I told her it was nothing to get hype up about. She told me not to take her joy. The main reason was mostly because it was abnormally warm for it being that we lived in Forks, Washington. It was also kind of weird since it was the near the end of April, which was supposes to call for spring showers, not summer heat.

But as weird as it was , it was perfect because it was another thing to celebrate. So today, we were celebrating three things. Yes three.

The fact that it hot, the fact that Edward had a job in the fall and the fact that he was turning a year older. Yep, it was my favorite guy's birthday. It was the first one we spent together and the first one in five years he spent at home with family instead in that damn cell. He said even though both are true when I pointed it out to him, he still didn't want us to make a big deal about. I was all for that. I wasn't a real fan of big birthday celebrations.

"Edward, it's your birthday." Alice said, it sounded like a whine, as we sat in the back yard of Rosalie and Emmett's house. We were sitting in a circle about two or three feet away from the pool. Jasper sat next to Alice on a lounge chair. Emmett was sitting in a chair while Rosalie sat on the armrest. Which left a chair for Edward and I. he was sitting in it as I sat on his lap. The guys were all shirtless as they were in their trucks while the girls were in our swimsuits as we wore short shorts. Rosalie wore a one piece while Alice and I wore our matching two pieces.

Edward chuckled at her comment. "Yes. Thank you for reminding me, but I'm very aware of that." he said to her.

"Are you sure? You're sure as hell not acting like it."

"Why do you say that?" he said with a smile. I giggled, knowing he was just entertaining her.

"You don't want to do anything."

He chuckled again. "We are doing something." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Please, this might as well be another hang out day. You don't want to have a party or go to a dance club or something? Something a little more special for today?" she asked him.

"Alice, it's just another day." He told her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Damn, obviously you've been spent too much time with Bella, because some of craziness is starting to rub off on you. I would hate to see any other influences she had on you."

"I am right here." I reminded her.

She looked at me. "I stand by what I said."

I rolled my eyes. The other three laughed. "She didn't rub anything on him." Jasper said to Alice.

"As far as we know." Emmett said with a smirk.

I looked at him. "And you will never find out." I said shaking my head.

"I think we can live a happy life never knowing." Rosalie said. We all laughed. I laughed as well because I knew she was joking. Ever since the party, she and I became close again.

"Anyways, what did you mean?" Alice said, getting back to the point, looking back and forward between Jasper and Rosalie for the answer.

"He meant that Edward has never likes his birthday." Rosalie said.

She turned back to Edward. "You haven't?" Edward and I both shook our heads. He told me before he left he didn't care for this day every year, just like me. He said if we ever spent one together, that he rather we don't do anything big. I told he wouldn't have to worry about me doing anything because I did like my birthday either. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I use to, but after a certain point, I didn't see the point of celebrating getting older." He answered for himself.

"You're celebrating your life." She said, annoyed that she wasn't getting her point across. "Besides this is a special one. It's the first birthday you spend as Bella's boyfriend and since you've home."

"I'm aware of that as well. And I'm telling you the same thing I told her. I want to keep it simple. Serious, this is fine." He told her.

She shook her head. "You really shouldn't think like that. Haven't you ever her the phase bigger is better?"

"Why are you care so much about this when I don't?" he chuckled, making me laugh as well. I knew how he felt. I never got why she got mad when I reacted the same way as he did. but I had my reasons for mine. My dad made mine special. When he left, he took the specialness with him.

"Because I don't get what's wrong with you two." She gestured at us.

We both shrugged. "I guess we're just two peas in a pod." He said then kissed my shoulder. I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. When I did, I heard four different kinds of groans in disgust coming from our friends. I remember when that use to bother me. But this time, I turned more to him, place my hand on his face and deepen the kiss. I did this for the simple fact that I wanted to mess with them.

We stopped with I felt something hit my back. I pulled away and turned to see an empty can on the ground. I looked up to see Alice no longer had a can in her hand. "Was it really necessary to throw a can at me?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It made you stop, didn't it?" she said. I stuck my tongue out at her. Everyone laughed at our encounter. I have him one more kiss before turning around again.

After that, Alice kept going on and on about the simple subject of birthdays. She was most talking to Edward and I since the other three share her thoughts on it, which was you wasn't celebrating getting older, you were celebrating being alive. Edward and I used argument that if that was case, shouldn't you celebrate life every day. They said there was nothing more special then the day you made it through life with another year. We both just rolled our eyes at that logic.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stop trying to convince us because they knew they might as well been pushing a brick wall. I would think Alice would think the same way, as long as she known me. But I guess she figure she would get through to us one way or another.

So she kept going. Edward and I just laughed at her and stop trying to fight back. I could tell she was getting more annoyed the more we weren't listening. Everyone else just shook their head at us. I was tempted to say okay, she was right just to get her to stop talking. But I like to watch her get frustrated; it was funny.

I was going to say something, thinking she suffered enough. But I didn't get the chance to.

"They're not going to get it. You're wasting your breathe pixie." Emmett said before drinking from his beer bottle.

"I just don't…wait." She stopped and looked at him. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Pixie?" he said like he didn't see a problem with what he said. He has heard me called her that many times, so I guess he figured it was okay. But it was one thing that made it not okay.

She turned her body to him. "Do not call me that." she demanded. She hated that name. Yes I have called her that, but I never say it to her face because she gets pissed when I do. He doesn't know that.

He smirked when he found out. Emmett loves to piss people off. "So what are you going to do if I do?" he challenged her. She glared at him. he laughed when he saw she didn't moved. "Nothing, didn't think so."

"Why do you always have to be such a jackass?" She asked him. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, a jackass, an idiot, an all around tool." I couldn't help but giggle at that. Since the day I met him, that was all he was. I don't know how many times I used those exact words to describe him. Unlike Alice, I do say those things to his face as well as when he's not in the room.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You really think that?" he asked her. She nodded. "Fair enough." He said. Then he stood up. "But still mean." he walked over to where she was sitting.

"What are you d-." she was cut off by him grabbing her around the waist and throwing her on his shoulder like she was nothing more than a rag doll. My jaw dropped when I noticed where he started to walk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. he laughed as she started kicking and squirming like a child. That made all the rest of us laugh as well. "Damn it, Emmett. I swear to God, if you don't put me down." she threatened.

He laughed. "What are you doing to do, pixie?" he said. I knew he used the name just to make her angrier.

"Stop fucking calling me that." she snapped. "Put me down right now, Emmett. I mean it." she demanded.

I saw him shrug. "Okay. Remember, you asked for it." he said before taking her off his shoulder and dropping her in the water below. The rest of us all burst with laugher when she screamed as she hit the water.

When she popped back up, her hair was dripping wet as it covered her face. She pushed it out her face and glared at us. "Why the hell didn't anyone stop him?" she asked. We all just shrugged. Truth be told, we might not have thought there was no way. "You guys suck." She pouted, which just made us laugh again.

Emmett walked back over to us. "Seriously, dude, why did you do that?" Jasper asked him as he chuckled. Did anyone else get why _Jasper_ asked?

"She hurt my feelings." Emmett said with a shrug. He bended and pick his bottle.

Edward chuckled behind me. "And how did she do that?"

"She called me tool." He said after taking a drink.

I shook my head like I was confused, which I was. How could he get mad at something that was obviously true? "Because you are one. And an idiot, and a jackass." I repeated the words she said.

"You agree with her?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course I do."

"You shouldn't have said that." Rosalie chuckled as she shook her head.

"You really shouldn't have." Edward said behind me. I noticed how his hand removed from my back, which was where it was before. I looked between him and his sister. What were they talking about? I looked to see Emmett coming toward. Crap. You'd think I would have seen this coming.

I turned to Edward and locked my arms around his neck. A minute after I did, I felt Emmett's arm around my waist and behind my knees. I felt him trying to pull me off of Edward. "No." I groaned as I held on like I was holding on for dear life. Edward just laughed as he sat there, not helping.

Emmett groaned in frustration. "Rosa, a little help." He said when he could get me off as easily as he thought he could.

"Gladly." She said. In a few seconds, I felt her hands on mine, trying to pulled them apart. I held on as much as I could before she finally broke the hold. Once my hold around Edward's neck was broken, I was in Emmett's arms.

"Emmett, put me down." I yelled. I was trying to jump out his arms or something. I didn't know what I would do get out of his arms, but I have to because I didn't want to suffer the same faith as my best friend.

"Okay. You can take a swim with your friend." He said.

"No. I'm sorry I called you a tool okay? Just please put me down; not in the water, on the ground." I pled with him.

He shook his head. "Too late."

I groaned loudly. I looked over his shoulder and saw my boyfriend laughing. "You have the power to stop this, Edward." I said to him.

He shook his head. "Believe me, babe, no I don't."

"He's right." Emmett said. When we got to the edge of the pool, I locked my arms around his neck like I did with Edward. I figured if holding on to Edward didn't work, holding on to the guy would was trying to toss me in the pool might. He tried to shake me off. "Let go." He said.

I shook my head. "You're going to throw me in the water if I do." I said.

"No shit, Bella."

I shook my head again. "No. I'm not going in there." I said, as I held on to him.

"Yes you are."

"No am I not because I'm not letting go." I told him, hoping I put an end to his plan.

"You're going in there one way or another." He said. What did that mean? I feel him back up, and then I felt him run and jump. Next thing I knew I was in the water. I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I closed and saw that he was in the water with me and was still holding me. He jumped in just get me in here. I wriggled out of his arms and pushed him off then swam to the top. I shook my hair which was wet. He swam up about a second after me.

I groaned. "I hate you." I snapped as I splashed him.

He looked at me when the water cleared. "Not cool." He said splashing me back.

"Don't splash her." Alice said as she splashed him back for me. He splashed her back. She was about to get back and forward him when I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me. I gave her a look. Then she realizes what I was saying without saying it out loud. We knew what to do. Jacob use to do this to us all the time.

We swam over to him. We placed both of hands on his shoulders. We gave each other a quick nod before using all the strength we had combined and pushed him under water. We laughed as he was struggling to get up, but couldn't. That's what he gets for throwing us in water like that.

We finally let him go and swam away from him. He popped back up. When he saw us laughing, he glared at both of us. We tried to back stroke away from him, but he caught us by grabbing both of ankles. We tried to kick him off, but it did work.

He grabbed us both around the waist again. Again, we tried to get away, but it wasn't working. He let me go to toss Alice in the water like Edward did to me back in Italy. Before I could get away, he grabbed me and did the same thing. Somehow, I ended up next to Alice. We looked at each other. I nodded to his body. She nodded back.

We swam over to him. Both of us grabbed an arm and pull him down in the water again. In the next second, we swam up to resurface.

He swam back up after us. "Stop that." he said, referring to us keep pulling him under water. I guess he didn't like it. We laughed at him. When we started, there was water coming to us. When it cleared, we splashed him back. He did the same thing back. This time, I didn't stop Alice and we went back and forward in a splash fight.

"You three are a bunch of children." We heard a female voice that made us stop. We looked up and saw Rosalie standing by the edge of the pool with her brothers on both sides of her. I wondered how longer they were standing there. They were smiling, telling us they agreed. The comment would have been more insulting if the three in the pool wasn't the youngest of the group of six.

I swam to the edge and rested my head on it. "Rosa, why did you help him? I thought we were cool again." I said, asking why she helped him toss me in the water.

She shrugged. "Think of it as pay back."

Alice swam next to me. "Aww, that's not nice." She said to Rosalie.

She shrugged again. "Who said I was nice?"

Alice and I looked at each other. "I think we should teach her a lesson, Bella." Alice said.

I nodded. "I do too, Alice." after I said that, we looked back at her. She looked like she got what we were saying and started to slowly back away. Oh no, she doesn't. We climbed out of the water, dipping wet. Edward and Jasper moved so there would be more room so we didn't get them wet.

She backed away more quickly now. Alice and I ran to her before she could get further. We grabbed both of her wrists and started pulling her back to the pool side. She was trying to pull her away. We got behind her and started pushing her. She was now trying to use her weight against but it didn't work.

When we got to the water, we gave her a hard push, which landed her in the water. When she came back up, her once full and perfect hair was now flatten by the water. "ALICE AND BELLA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" she screamed. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. We laughed at her freak out as we high fived. I will consider that a job well done.

I told Alice we should get a towel since we were both soaked. She agreed. We turned around and that the guys closed the space that made the opening. They smiled at us. "You guys really shouldn't have done that." Jasper said. Alice and I looked at him.

"What does he mean?" I asked Alice. she shrugged.

"He means you mess with one Cullen, you mess with us all." Edward said. before I could say something, he locked his arms around my bare and wet waist while Jasper did the same to Alice. We knew what was coming which is why we tried to push them off. They held us to their bodies as the jumped in the water like Emmett did.

Unlike with Emmett, I didn't try to get out of Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to push him against the wall of the pool. I smiled before I locked my lips to his. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ran his hand up and down my back. I felt him playing with the string around my neck. I let go of him and pushed him away. I swam to the surface. Any of time, I might would have let him, not while everyone was so close to us.

He swam up after me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm starting to really like this swimsuit of yours." He smiled. I laughed. I could see why. This was my second time wearing. Each time, I almost let him do whatever in places where he, hell both of us, no business doing that. I kissed him one more time before pulling away. I swam over to Alice when she was up as well.

XXX

After that, we continued to play in the water. We were, well like Rosalie so nicely put it, like a bunch of children. The guys kept trying to duck and throw the girls. Sometimes we got away, sometimes the other guys would help him and we ended up getting ducked or thrown.

Somehow, we ended up in four-on-two splash fight. It was all four of them verse Alice and me. I think that was so unfair, but I think it would be safe to say we won. Alice and I make a great team. It helped that Edward unknowingly swam by my side and helped us.

But then we all called truce and climbed out of the pool. The girls' shorts were soaked by the time we did. I actually forgot we had them on.

"I'm freezing." I said as we got out. I wrapped my arms around myself. The temperature had dropped a little. That wouldn't have been so bad if the wind hadn't start to pick up a little as well.

"Yeah, me too." Alice agreed, doing the same motion.

"I'll go get some towels." Rosalie said. Every one nodded in thanks. Emmett passed out drinks to anyone who wanted one. Alice and I just asked for water. He handed us both a bottle while handing both Edward and Jasper a beer.

After a minute, Rosa came back and tossed a towel to everyone. I dried my hair before wrapping it around my body. When I did, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my covered body. One of the many things my guy's good at, double warmth. I turned to him and gave him a quick peck.

"I'm starving." Alice said as she wrapped the towel around her as well.

"The food should be ready in a few minutes." Jasper said as moved the food items around on the grill. He was cooking the food. He was getting out the water every few minutes to make sure nothing was burning.

"Ooh, chef Jasper. Who knew that he could cook?" I teased.

We all laughed. "That's right. All I need is my hat and…" he stopped and looked at Alice, who was standing next to him. It seems like they were always next to each other. I wonder if that did that on purpose. "My 'kiss the chef' apron." He said loud enough for everyone else to hear, but was looking only at Alice. Wow, smooth Jazz. She gave a small smile before looking away. Rosa and I smiled at each other. We both knew exactly how they were. Edward and Emmett knew the gist.

I noticed Alice was now forcing on the bottle in her hand. "Ow." She said softly as she tried to open the new bottle.

"What wrong?" Jasper and I said at the same time.

She looked up at me. "It's my wrist. It's kinda hurts."

"What happened?" Edward said.

She shrugged, "I think I hit it or something when I Emmett tossed me in the water the first time." We all sent upset looks his way. Nice going Em. He was the only one who could hurt someone by playing.

He looked around to each face then on Alice. "Sorry." he said with a small shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice again. "Are you okay?" Jasper took the words out of my mouth.

She looked at it and nodded. "I should be."

"You sure? I think Em and Rosa has a first aid kit in the house, if you need to wrap it or something." He said.

She looked at him. She placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Jasper, I'm fine." she looked at her hand like she just realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. "Thanks though."

I smiled again. "Aww, isn't that sweet? Jasper cares." I teased. I notice Alice bow her head and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah and about something other than his bar." Rosalie joined in, causing both of us to laugh. The guys gave a small chuckle.

Jasper rolled his eyes at us. "Shut up." He snapped at us, which did nothing but make us laugh more. We never took his snaps seriously when talking about him and Alice. "What is everyone having?" he asked, turning back to the grill.

"Hot dog for me." I said.

Emmett gave a small laugh. We all looked at him. "Bella likes hot dogs." He said. as soon as he said, I got the innuendo. I guess everyone else did as the groaned. Our groans made him laugh.

"That's disgusting." Alice said.

"As oppose to liking what else?" I asked him. he shrugged.

"It's a good thing she does or she wouldn't be with me." Edward said as he hugged me tighter. I smiled as I elbowed him in the side. It was truth, but not something I really want to talk about.

But didn't stop Emmett from continuing. He laughed. "Don't you think you might be giving yourself a little too much credit." He said as he held his index finger and thumb apart with a small space.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward teased. They both laughed.

Rosalie sighed. "I wish you guys would stop making jokes like that." she said, knowing as well as I do that they always make jokes like that.

"I'm with you on that." I agreed.

"How often do they do that?" Alice asked.

"All the damn time." Rosa and I said at the same time as we both rolled our eyes in sync.

"Ever think they're not joking?" Alice said. All three of us laugh. I would lie if I said I didn't. Sometimes I wonder how serious the jokes were. Then Edward does something to make me think otherwise.

"You want to go back in the water, Brandon." Emmett asked.

She held her hands up in defense and shook her head. "I was just saying. It seems weird to make jokes like that, all the time."

"Sometimes, I think that as well." I teased.

Just then, Edward put his hand under my chin and turned him to me. He softly put his lips to mine. He knotted his tongue with mine then sucked on my bottom lip. He bit slightly on my lip. I gave a small moan right before he pulled away.

"Still thinking that?" he said softly.

I blinked a few times to get back my thoughts. "Think what?" I asked genially confused. Everyone laughed at me. I turned to everyone. They thought I was joking, but I really did forget what we were talking about.

Edward chuckled behind me. "Nothing, babe." He said before kissing the side of my head.

Jasper chuckled. "Okay. I think everything should be about ready. I just have to get the buns and everything else from inside the house." He said.

"I'll go get them." I offered.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. I nodded. When I did, Edward let me go. I took the towel off and gave it to him because I was warm enough now.

"I'll come with you." Alice said, taking off her towel – slower than I did because her wrist – and sat it on the nearest chair. She walked over to me and hooks her arm with mine. I gave Edward a quick kiss.

"We'll be back." I said as she and I walked to the patio door.

"Hurry up. We're hungry." Emmett said as we walked through the door. We both nodded then closed it.

We walked down the hallway and turned to the corner to go to the kitchen where everything that wasn't already outside was. "Thanks for the help, Al." I said as I walked over to a bag that was on the island. She nodded.

"You're welcome."

I looked in the bag and pulled out a bag of chips. "Having fun?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I laughed. "Is it because you got to see Jasper shirtless?" I had to ask.

"And wet." She smiled hard. Jeez. I laughed again as walked over to the cabinets for a bowl. I grabbed it and brought it back to the island. "That's actually the real reason I came to help you." She said as I opened the bag of chips. I nodded for her to continue. "I wanted to talk about Jasper." I looked at her.

"And here I thought you were trying to be a good friend." I teased. I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you see his face when Emmett picked me up the first time?" she asked.

"He was laughing like the rest of us, right?" I asked unsure. To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about looking his way.

She shook her head. "When I looked up to see why no one was helping me, I saw that Jasper wasn't laughing at first like you guys. And when I started screaming, he looked like he was trying not to get up and forced laughs out."

"So?" I said as I poured the chips in the bowl. I figure it would be easier if I did it this way.

"So, it means he was jealous, which is great." She gushed. I laughed at her excitement as I grabbed the other bag. She went on as I went back to get another bowl. "And when him and Edward grabbed us, I think I felt something." She said. I was about to ask what, but then I got it.

I looked at her. "Eww, really?"

She laughed. "That's not eww, Bella." she said.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I opened the other bag and poured it in the bowl.

"When he jumped in, he didn't let me go like I thought he would. He held me and looked into my eyes. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he let go and swam to the surface." She said the last part like she was disappointed it did go the way she wanted it to. Now that she said that, I do remember not seeing them when Edward and I came up like I thought I would. I only saw Emmett and Rosalie in an above the water lip lock.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I know he wanted it was just…" she stopped and sighed. "I think he doesn't know how to make that step." She said. "And to be honest, I think I'm getting tire of waiting."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked leaning on the counter.

She looked at her fingers. "I think I'm going to ask him out myself." When she said that, my jaw dropped. As long as I knew her, she wasn't the one to ask a guy out because she thought that wasn't how it was supposed to be done. But I could see why she's going to go out on her belief this time.

"Oh my gosh Alice. That's great." I said as I walked over to her and hugged her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"When are you going to do it?" I asked her as I released her and lean on the counter again.

She shrugged. She looked at me. "I don't know. I wanted to ask you about it, to see what you thought first."

I gave her a confused look. "You know I think it's great. Why would you have to ask me?" I asked.

She gave me a look like I should know. Too bad I didn't. "Well, you know. You guys had that _thing_ that you never really told me about."

"I did too tell you." I interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you told me the basic, but never really the whole story_._ Anyways,I wanted to be sure there was nothing –." Before she could finish the thought, I laughed out loudly and uncontrollably. I couldn't help but to do so.

"Are you serious, Alice? You know I am still dating Edward, right?" I asked, still laughing. She just looked at me, which cause me to laugh harder. I laughed so hard, my sides started to hurt. "I'm sorry." I tried to calm down to talk again. I looked at her. "Alice, Jasper and I hooked up one time; and considering the circumstances, I wouldn't really it counted." I reminded her.

She looked at her hands "And what circumstances were that, again?" she asked, fishing for the information I never gave her.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Alice, please."

She looked at me and gave a slight chuckle. "I guess you're right." she said, seeing the point I didn't have to say. "Bella, I never told you this; but I was never really mad. I was more jealous."

"Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I knew I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help myself. It seems like when it comes to Jasper, I will be number two because you went there with him before I did."

I shook my head. "Like I said, I don't think it counted and you know it didn't."

"I know, but that's how I always thought of it." she said. I nodded. I can see her point. The best I could compare her thing to my thing with Edward and Tanya.

"Well, you have no need to be jealous." I said, as I touched her arm.

"Oh I know that now." she said smugly. I removed my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I know how much he likes me now." she said. I shrugged and nodded. That made me think of something I knew I shouldn't.

"Yeah, maybe. But I can't help but wonder…" I said.

"What?" she said, eating a chip.

"Okay, I know this probably completely wrong of me to think this, but if we did asked him, how do you think he would compare us?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean it seem like one of those age old questions. How would a guy compare two best friends?

"Can you think like that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Why not? I'm free to have thoughts. It's not like Edward will find out anyways." I said as I ate a chip of my own. There was no way Edward would find out about this conversation I was having with my friend. I knew she wouldn't tell him and me sure as hell wouldn't. I will tell him sooner or later, but not about this. Besides, if I didn't tell him about the hook up in the first place, what made someone think I would ask him how did he think his brother would compare me and Alice?

"If that's the case, I don't really know what Jasper would say. but I know a way to find out." she smiled. I titled my head in confusion. What was she talking about? And why was she smiling like that? "The only way to find out is to ask him." she said.

I grabbed her arm. "We're not going to ask him that." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well for one, his brother and sister is here, and that's really I want to tell Edward about it yet." I told her.

"You haven't told him yet?" she asked, knowing more anyone we tried to tell each other everything.

"It never seemed like the best time." I explained.

"Whatever, we'll say we need Jasper's help with something and ask him in here." She suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you haven't even done anything with him yet." I reminded her.

She smiled. "Or are you just afraid of what he would say." she challenged.

I gave a short laugh then shook my head. "No. I know what he will say."

"Right. I do too." She nodded.

"Yeah, that I'm better." We both said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh come on, I do have more experience than you." She said.

I gave another short laugh. "Really? That's your argument? And by the way not by much. No offense, but do you really think you and I is a fair comparison? You're so small, including your lips. I'm sure it nothing compared to me. Plus I do know what a Cullen likes." I teased.

She laughed. "Can you really compare them like that since one's technically not a Cullen?" I walked over the cabinet and grabbed a tray. I set it on the island. I went to the fridge and grabbed the condiments. I walked back over to the island.

"So, they're still brothers." I shrugged. I set everything on the tray.

"That doesn't mean they had the same taste." She pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that since they both had me." I joked. I don't know how I was able to joke like this; I could never joke about this with Jasper. At one point, I thought I would be able to joke about it. but to be honest, I was kind of happy I was. When it happened, I felt so sick and upset. Now I was laughing about it. It happened, it was by accident, it's over. Maybe because it was because Alice was trying going to ask him out and I don't have to worry about anything anymore.

Maybe that's why I pushing them to each other so much. Maybe I thought that would make the guilt leave and since that day looks like it was finally going to come, I think I can tell him. I will tell him later this week, when he comes down off his birthday high. I think it was time. Jasper and I have kept this secret for too long.

Alice broke my thoughts by laughing. "Playing two brothers like that; who knew Bella Swan was quite the vixen?" she teased back. I laughed.

"No one. And I want to keep it like that." I said, handing her the buns. "Come on, let's go before they die from starvation." I was joking, but Emmett made it seem like it was possible. I grabbed the tray and we walked out the kitchen. When we turned to corner, we saw Edward. "Hey." I smiled at him.

He gave a smile back. It didn't reach his eyes. I wonder if something was wrong. "Hey, what's taking so long?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry Edward. I needed to talk Bella." Alice said. He looked at her and nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked. Before she could say something he turned back to me. "Bella." he said.

I looked at him. Why did I have to answer like Alice wasn't right there? He usually doesn't have to hear things from me because he trusted that Alice would just say the same thing I would. What was wrong with him? "Just girl stuff." I said.

"Girl stuff?" he repeated.

I nodded. "It's nothing, baby" I said the same thing I always say when I don't feel like explaining things to him.

"Nothing?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I gave him a confused smile and nodded again, slower time. I looked at Alice and nodded to the door, reminding her that I had this tray in my hands. She nodded. We walked past him and started walking to the door, leaving him behind us.

"So hooking up with my brother is nothing?"

* * *

><p><em>hey, how did you like that cliff hanger? it's been a while since i made a good one. <em>

_anyways, i hope everyone is having a good holiday and did all their shopping without a lot of problems. i'll see you guys after christmas, so have a merry merry one. _

_Peace, Luv, & Rockets_


	19. Secrets Reviled

_hey, hey there readers. how was everyone's christmas. did you guys get what you wanted. i got what i wanted. i love my new ipod and my John Cena brawling buddy. (now i can sleep with my man every man. ha!) i also love everything else i got. christmas is alway a good time at my house. _

_ianyways, __t's friday again. so we all know that that means, another installment of AM. yay. it's the chapter we've all been waitng for. i hope it answers all yours question and the number question that i know have been on everyone's mind because you guys keep making comments about it. so thi s chapter should answer it. it is also my fav out of all the one's i have writen. it's very emotional. it shows a side of edward we've all known was there since he got out of jail. dotn worry, i didnt make him hit her, though i wanted to. then i rethought about it, and i thought it would be too much. i wanted to keep something about his old chacater true._

_anyways, please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Secrets Reviled<strong>

_*Flack back*_

It's October. Edward's been gone for four years now. He should be out next year, if I'm lucky. But we all know how my luck has been lately.

I just came back from visiting him a few hours ago. I couldn't go earlier because I had to study for exam that I have in a couple of days. And I couldn't stay as long as I wanted to because when I told him about it, he insisted I leave to go study. How is it that he could still be so…what's the word…teachery?

I studied for about an hour before I felt I needed to blow off so steam. I went to the place where studying was the last thing I could think of.

I opened the door to walk in the place. It reeked of beer and grilled foods. I looked around to see if I could find him. I saw him behind the bar. It seems like that's where he always is. I don't think I saw him step from behind it; when we're in here anyways. He was wiping off the counter top so he didn't see me. I looked around the place again. It seem like they were cleaning up. I came at a perfect time.

I walked over to the counter. When I got there, I leaned on the bar before he could look up. "Hey Jasper." I said with a smile.

He looked at me. "Hey Bella. What's going on?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I just saw Edward." I told him

"How is he?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "Same. Nothing has really changed about him. He's ready to get out though." I said.

He nodded. "I can understand that. It must be nothing but hell there." He agreed. I nodded as well. "I still can't believe how well you two are taking this." He said in disbelief.

I gave a small smile. "We're just taking it one step at a time. What else can we do?" I said. he nodded in agreement again. I never told anyone out loud of much I really missed him; that sometimes, when I wake to go to the bathroom and come back to an empty bed and remember he's not there, I start to cry. I won't stop until I'm in a deep sleep. They always see me when I'm in my strongest. I want to keep it that way.

"So what are you doing here anyways? We're about to close." He pointed out.

"I just wanted to see my favorite bartender." I said with a smile. It might look like I was hiding something.

He looked at me. He saw that my smile was something that couldn't be trusted. He knew exactly what I wanted when he heard the words come out my mouth. "I'm not giving you free drinks." He said with a serious face.

"Fine. I'll pay for them." I said.

He shook his head. "No. none at all. You know what Edward would do if he found out you're drinking under age." he already knew that I knew the answer. He didn't have to tell me. I know exactly how his brother was.

That was why I just rolled my eyes. "Come on. Its one stupid year. Besides, it's not like I'm not doing it already." I reminded him. I was a college student so I did have a beer every once in a while. And when Alice and I celebrate the New Year, we both have champagne. And he knew this. I don't know why he always acts like he does. I think it's easier to lie to Edward if he does.

"Do you think he cares? He wouldn't if it was 11:59 on your next birthday." He countered. Why he always have to counter me? It's always an argument. It wouldn't be so bad if every time, he had good counters but that mine seem stupid.

"Who said he had to know?" I counter back. He gave me a look. I rolled my eyes at that too. I knew what he was saying. Nothing goes over Edward's head. Sooner or later, he will find out. "Please, Jasper. I need to blow off some stress."

"Then go home and take a bath. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm putting my foot down this time." He said, sounding like a father who realized how easy he's been on his children and trying to buckle down on them. The reason he says 'this time' is because it wasn't the first time I've asked. Every time I say 'my favorite bartender' he already knows what I want. He usually gives me what I want; I don't know why he's acting so difficult now.

"Alright. I'll go home. I think there's some left over vodka in the house that he didn't drink before. I wonder how that would taste with my pills." I said the last part like I was actually thinking about it. I turned around to leave. When I did, I heard him sigh hard. Now all I have to do is wait for him to take the bait. Come on, Jasper. Take it… take it…

"Bella." He said behind me, in what sounded like annoyed voice. I stopped in my tracks when I heard him. I had a small smile on my face. I fixed it so it wasn't there when I turned to him. I turned to him with a serious face.

"Yeah." I answered. He motioned me to come back to the bar. I walked back over to him without asking why. I knew what he wanted. I leaned on the bar again. "What?" I said.

"You know I can lose my job for this." He said as he poured some vodka in a glass.

"How the hell would you lose your job? You own this place. Besides, who will know? I always come when you're about to close and no one's paying attention to us." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just remember, _when _Edward finds out, don't come crying to me when you two get in a fight." He said as he set a napkin in front of me and set the glass on top.

It was my turn to roll my eyes again as I grabbed my glass. "Well, I'll just going to have to cross that bridge when I get to it." I brought the glass to my lips and slipped it slowly. When it went down, I didn't take time to react.

I pulled the glass away. I coughed a little as it burned my throat. It was strong. I've had this before, but it was always with some. Drinking it straight might as well been rubbing alcohol. "Too strong?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed hard as I put it back on the counter. He took it and poured some grape soda in it then into another glass. I drank it again. It wasn't as bad now. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thanks." after I said that, I drank from it again. Once it hit my mouth again, I couldn't stop drinking it. It was like there was something at the bottom of the glass and I couldn't wait to get to it.

"Whoa!" I heard Jasper say as I continued to drink. He grabbed the glass and pulled away from my lips. That caused some to drip on the front of my shirt on top of the counter. "What the hell were you trying to do, drown yourself?" he asked.

I took a napkin to try and clean the front of my shirt. I sighed when it wasn't working. I will have to wash this when I get home. I grabbed my glass and started drinking again. This time, I didn't drink it as fast and hungrily like last time.

"Someone's thirsty." He said as he wiped the counter again.

I shook my head at him. I put the glass down so I could talk to him. "Not thirsty, just stressed. Like I said, I need to take some stress off."

"I don't understand why you're so stressed all the time." He said.

"School, Edward, the house, Edward."

"You are living in his house, aren't you?" he said like he didn't know. I nodded. he should know. I mean he did help me move in. "How's that going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's okay; kinda lonely, you know. I need to find some other way to pay for it though." I said as if I was thinking the last part out loud rather than actually talking to him.

"How are you paying bills?" he asked.

"Your dad." I said as I slipped the drink again. My mom didn't like be living there so she said she wasn't going to help pay. She said if I want to live alone in a house that I shouldn't be in, I had to find my own way to pay. Carlisle found out that I couldn't pay for it, he didn't think twice before saying he would pay for everything. I told him not to, but he wouldn't take no for answer. So now it's like I'm living in Edward's house.

"I didn't know that." He said. No one did. I didn't know what they would think if they found out that Edward's dad was paying for my living. "So you need help with the bills?" he asked. I nodded again. "I got an idea, how about I give you a job." He offered.

I tiled my head in confusion. "And what exactly would I do here anyways?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I could use another bus person." Somehow, Jasper saved up enough money in order to expand the bar. So now it was a bar and grill. He had a large grill and a kitchen in the back, everything else that was needed. The only thing was that he was right, there never seem to be enough waiters. "You'll clean and wait tables, maybe wash dishes."

"I hate dishes." I interrupted. He looked at me, telling me to shut up. So I did.

"Anyways, and _when you're old enough_, maybe you can bartend for some extra tips." He said.

"Do I really have to wash dishes?" I almost whined.

"Do you want the damn job or not?" he said in annoyance. He was telling me that he was doing me a favor and I should be happy not whining about it. I nodded. "You can start next week." He said.

I sighed hard. "Next week." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with next week?" he asked.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed again. "It's Edward's and mine anniversary." I took another slip of my drink so it looked like I didn't care or that it didn't affect me like it did. if I didn't, I might start crying again.

His face dropped in realization. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head. "It's okay. No one knows but him and me. I'm supports to go see him that day, but I don't think I'll be able to." I said and took another drink. I pull it away to see it was empty. I set it on the counter and signal him to refill.

"You know, drinking won't solve your problems." He lectured as he refilled anyways.

I shrugged. "Maybe not, but it should as hell lessens the pain." I said as I brought the glass to my lips again. I stopped drinking after a second. I was thinking about something. Why not? I held it out for him to take.

"What?" he said as he looked at it.

"Here." I said.

"What you want me to do with that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking you pour it all over the place and set the place on fire." I said with sarcasm. "What you think I want you to do with it? I want to drink it, dumbass." I said.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't like drinking along." I told him. I always made sure I was drinking with Alice. I never drank alone. I always thought I would do something crazy and I would regret later if I did.

"I guess I can always have some stress taken off." He said as he took the glass.

"Drinking won't solve your problems." I repeated his words as he drank.

He stopped and looked at me. "No, but it _does _lessen the pain." He used my words with a smile. He handed me the glass back.

I chuckled. "Touché." I took another drink.

XXX

I've was there for about an hour until we left. All we did was talk and pass the glass back and forward as we drank from it. We had drunk the rest of the open bottle so it was safe to say we were pretty drunk. We had to take a cab to my house.

It took forever for me to open the door. It was like every time I tried to put the key in lock, it would dance to the left and to the right. It was like it was laughing at me, teasing me. It was so annoying. But I got it open. We were wobbling and leaning on each other as we walked though the door.

"I AM SO DRUNK!" I heard someone yell as we walked though. The yell echoed through out the house. Jasper placed his finger lazily on his lips, telling me to be quiet. I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Was that me?" I whispered through them. He chuckled as he nodded. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said. After I said that I started laughing as well.

"Go sit down." He said with laughter still in his voice.

I gave him a wild salute. "Yes sir, Jasper. Hey that rhymes." I noticed. Maybe I can be a rapper. I also notice that if you said it long enough, you'll sound like a kitty. I like kitties. I wonder if I should get one to keep me company while Edward's gone.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're right." he realized. "You should be a rapper." He said the same thing I was thinking.

I gripped his shoulder. "I was thinking the exact some thing." I gasped. I looked at his eyes. They were pretty, from what I see. They were lazily open. They were half way closed. I smiled at him.

"What?" he said.

"You have pretty eyes." I told him.

"Thanks. So do you." He looked at me and saw I wasn't looking away. "Now what?" he smiled.

I reached my hand to his hair and shuffled it. "Your hair is so cute too. It's so fluffy; like a bronze pillow. Jasper, can I sleep in you hair?" I said.

He laughed. "I don't think you can fit."

I nodded as I laughed again. "You're right. I'm going to sit down." I dropped whatever was in my hand and walked over to the couch or the best as I could. I was about to sit down, but something caught my eye. I walked over to the big white thing in the corner of the room. Walking would be easier if the floor didn't keep tiling from side to side.

When I got to it, I grabbed it to keep my balance back. When my hands landed, they made noise that hurt my ears. I realized it was the piano and I was touching the keys. I looked to see a paper on the stand. I picked it up to look at it. it was just a bunch of symbols. On the top, it looked like it had something to do with blench or something. I tried to sit down to I could get a better look, but I just end up on my back on the hard floor.

Even though it hurt like hell, I was cracking up laughing."Bella." I heard a guy said.

"Over here." I laughed out loud. I heard soft footsteps getting closer to me. "I fell." I announced.

"I see that." He chuckled.

"Help please." I said, holding out my arms. Someone grabbed them and yanked me up. Too fast. "The room is spinning again." I thought out loud.

"Let's get to the couch." He said with laugher.

I nodded. "Great idea Jasper." I said, sounding like a kitty again. That tears it, I was getting a cat. "I'm getting a cat." I said as we moved to the couch the same way we came in the house.

"You can name it Sir Jasper." He repeated the thing I said early.

I laughed uncontrollably like what he just said was the funniest thing in the world. "You are just full of great ideas tonight." I praised him.

"I have those some time." We continued to move to the couch. When we got there, we literally fell on it.

I was laughing loudly. "How did we fall?" I asked.

"I think my foot got caught on something." He chuckled back. I shook my head and continued to laugh. It calmed down when I looked down and saw how close we were.

"Sorry." I said with a small smile that was still on my face from laughing so hard. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It wasn't because he had a tight grip on me. In fact it was so loose that I barely knew it was there. The only thing that reminded me was that I felt his hands on my hips.

The reason I couldn't get up was because my arms were so weak. So when I tried to get up, they gave out from under me and I ended up crashing back to his chest. That wasn't the only thing that crashed to him.

When I landed, my lips were laying on his.

Once I realized what was happening, I pulled away. I looked at him at shock, more at myself. I tried to get up again so the moment wouldn't be anymore embarrassing. I don't think much effort into it this time. It was because I kind of didn't want to get up. I looked down at him. He looked like he didn't have a problem with me being there. But that wasn't why I didn't move.

It was because he looked different somehow. Those eyes. They were so beautiful. They looked so much like Edward's. Same color, same shape, same size. Now that I was looking at him closely, him and Edward had a lot of things in common. Their hair was another thing. I ran my hand through his. Soft, silky, some color. The nose and lips were the close as well. I started to see more and more Edward the longer I laid there staring at him. It got to the point where I was no longer seeing Jasper. I was seeing all Edward.

Edward was the one holding me; Edward was the one laying under me now.

That all made me to what I did next.

I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and leaned into him again. Our lips connected again. This time I didn't pull away. I continued to kiss him until he responded. He gripped my hips tighter and pulled me closer. I kissed him more until we were panting.

I pulled him by the shirt until he sat up and we were in a sitting position and I was now straddling on his lap. We pulled away to pull off each other's shirts. I placed my hands on his face and pulled him back to my lips. He kissed me back with hesitation. I felt him lay down again. I was laying on top of him. I kept tucking my hair back because it kept coming by my mouth and was bugging me.

I moaned softly as I felt the tip of his nails ran along my spine. I felt them move to my neck and pulled me closer to him. Then I felt his hand grip one of my bra straps and slightly pulled it down as he moved it to my back again.

I ran my hands through his hair then to neck to his shoulder. He groaned lightly in my mouth as I gripped down on it. I guess I was holding it too hard. So I let go and worked my hand up and down the sides his body instead. I felt our bodies move together like we were in some kind of sideways dance.

Something told me in my mind I needed more. The fact that this has happen in so long could be it. I could tell he wanted it like me the way he was pulling on the waist band of my jeans.

I got to the front of his pants and somehow unbuckled his belt. I got to the button on his pants. I was about to unbuckled it when…_ring ring ring. _

Some crazy ringing came. It surprised me so much, I actually scream and somehow fell to the floor again. That was really starting to hurt. "What the hell was that?" I asked as I popped up in sitting position. _Ring ring ring. _I looked around. "I think that was my phone." I tried to get up, but it was hard. It rang about four more time before I actually got up and got to it.

I walked to the noise which was coming from the near the front door. I sat on the floor. I sat down because the room was spinning again. I dumped my purse out when I was on the floor. I answered my phone. I sighed hard when it was some call about my phone plans. "No, I'm happy with my phone plans. Thank you." I said before hanging up. Leave it to telemarketers to call at a time like this. Now only did they interrupt something, it was after midnight, I think. I have to be honest, I was still pretty drunk. Which is probably why the room was still spinning

I looked at the couch. Edward had his head in hands and was shaking his head. I wonder what was wrong. It wasn't like we haven't already done that, whatever that was.

I noticed things about him have changed. For one, his hair grew a lot. It was longer than the last time I saw him. How did that happen since it was only a few hours ago? It was a little darker too. His body was a little leaner as well. How the hell has he changed so much in such a short time? I mean I just saw him a few hours ago.

When he lifted his head with his hands, it allowed me to see his chest which was the biggest difference. He had a scar. It was long; from the left side on his chest to the opposite of his side. It reminds me of Jasper.

My eyes widened.

I placed my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god." I gasped out loud behind it. He removed his hands from his face and looked at me. That wasn't Edward, I concluded. "I think I'm going to be sick." I choked out. I held my hand tighter over my mouth as if to keep something in there.

I got off the floor, much easier because I used the wall to help me, and ran to the bathroom that was downstairs. When I got there, I removed my hand and threw up in the sink. No, I couldn't make those extra steps to the toilet.

I did drink before so I knew throwing up was apart of it. But that's not all I was doing. As my guts came through my mouth, tears came down my face.

What have I done?

After I got finish plunking in the sink, I walked out the bathroom and up the stairs. I didn't take time to look at the guy on the couch who was Jasper and not Edward. If anyone asks me, I would think it was a simple mistake. Especially when you are not in your right mind. When you are not in you mind, you see what you want to see.

I couldn't believe what I just did. I knew we were both drunk, but we should've had more self control than that. We should've stopped before the phone rang. Why didn't we, was the question. Did we have feeling for each other? No way in hell was that it. I was thinking about Edward and I'm sure he was thinking I was just some random girl he picked up, since he does have the habit to do that.

Either way, we weren't thinking straight. That's all that was to it. We weren't thinking clearly.

Then again…am I saying the truth or just making excuses? Would that how Edward would see it? I was making excuses?

Oh my god, Edward. What _would _he think if he found out? Would I tell him seem like more the question. Could I tell him or would I chicken out like when it came to me saying I loved him? Would he have to say something for me to bring it up?

I couldn't stop thinking about all these things and more. A million questions were going through my head. With every passing question brought another then another. They wouldn't stop. As they came, tears came out my face. I just kept thinking the same thing with every single thought; I can't believe I just did that. What the hell kind of girlfriend was I? Answer: an awful one. An awful, terrible one who has no respect for her boyfriend and his house.

All night I tossed and I turned. I couldn't get to sleep worth shit. Every time I drifted off, I had a dream that scare the shit out of me. It reminded me of the dream I had five years ago when we first dated. The one where someone was chasing us and we ended up in a dark room. He tells me to trust and run with him. But when we're about to run again, I hear gun shots and I wake up.

This was like that, Edward and I was running again, but we weren't being chased. We were just running. But then we get in a room before. I tell him I love him and reach up and kissed him when I pulled away, he was Jasper. The next thing really scared me.

I backed away from him in shock and when I did, I hear gun shots again. He grabs his chest. I could see the blood painting his hand and his shirt. I turned to see who did it. I saw Edward with a gun. I woke up screaming every single time. It was like every thirty minutes the dream would come back.

Was that what was going to happen if he found out? Who was I more scared for? Was I upset that Jasper was shot and was bleeding to death? Or was I sad because I was between them and Edward killed his brother and best friend because of a stupid drunken mistake? I couldn't take that. It was only so much guilt one human being can take before they loose it and ends up overdosing or shoot their _own _self in the head.

But somehow I finally got to sleep. I was happy when I didn't have the dream again. It was just blackest. It seems like only ten minutes of peaceful sleep before something interrupted. I was hearing banging on the wall or something.

I groaned in annoyance. I kept hearing the banging. "Stop that damn banging." I groaned loudly so that who ever was could hear me. They heard me but just didn't listen so I put a pillow over my head and held it down. "Go away." I said.

"Bella." I heard someone on the other side of the door. I knew who that was.

"Leave me alone Jasper." I said.

"Bella, get up." He said.

I sighed hard. He wasn't going to stop until I answered him. I grabbed the pillow and slammed on the bed and got up. I stormed to the door and swung it up. "You mind? I was trying to sleep." I snapped at him.

"I was trying to too." He said.

"So what's the reason you're interrupting my sleep?" I asked.

He showed me my phone. "You damn phone woke me up. I thought you want to answer it." He said with an annoyed face and voice to match.

I looked at the screen. He was right. I did want to answer it. I snatched it out of his hand. "Hello…yes, I'll accept the charges." I'll never understand why I have to pay to talk to him. But I will pay any amount of money to talk to him.

I sat on the bed as I waited for the click to go to his voice. I smiled when it finally came. "Hello my Bella."

"Hi Edward." I said with a small smile.

"I wanted to be the first thing you heard this morning. Am I?" he asked.

I gave a light laugh. "Yes, you are." I told him. It would be better if I could see him along with hearing me, but I'll settle for anything at this point. Just a few more months and we'll be together again.

"You sound tire. Did you just wake up?" he asked.

I gave a light groan. "Yeah, I did." I admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"It's okay. I love hearing you." I stopped and sighed. I laid back on the bed. "Oh god, my head." I complained out loud. It felt like some was hitting it against a stone wall with a metal bat, over and over non stop.

"Bella what's wrong?" he sounded worried.

I placed my free hand over my head. "My head is killing me. I really didn't get to much sleep last night."

"Why not?" he asked.

I turned my head and glared at Jasper who was now leaning against the door frame. I just noticed he didn't have a shirt on and he was just in his boxers. Would it kill him to put some clothes on? "Nightmares." I said still looking at him as if to say he was the reason for them, which he was. I knew that was wrong. I shouldn't blame him. But it was just easier.

"I'm sorry. I wish I can make you feel better."

I smiled. "Hearing you does make me feel a little bit better." I told him.

"Good. You think you'll be okay when you come by later?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm coming, Edward. I was planning on spending the whole day in library to day." I said. I heard him give a small oh. He tired to hide it, but I could hear his disappointment. And it broke my heart. I could spend a few minutes with him. It won't kill my studies. And who cares if it did? "You know what, I can leave when we get off the phone, spent about an hour or so at the library, come see you until they have to kick me out and go back later, okay." I tired to make it up to him. He didn't need to be upset.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you then?"

"Yes. I should go and get something for my head." I said. It felt like it was getting worst with every pasting second. Damnit, when did the light in here get so damn bright? When I had a whole of bottle of vodka and not drinking water after so I wouldn't be hung over as much.

"You're right. Get some more sleep, please." He said.

I smiled. He was always worried about me. "I'll try. It's hard to sleep without you." I told him honestly, though that wasn't why I couldn't sleep last night. But there has been nights when I tossed and turned because of all the space around me.

"I will be there in a few months." He said.

I sighed. "I'm counting on that."

"Me too. Okay, well I have to go." He reminded me.

I popped up in a sitting position, when I did the room slight spun. Whoa too fast. He had to hear something before he got off. "Edward." I stopped him.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You know I love you, right?" I said. I wanted to make sure he didn't forget how I felt.

"Of course I do." He said it confused.

"I'm serious, Edward. You know I love you with all my heart and no matter how far or long we are apart, I will always love you; and no matter what happens, it will be you and you only. You're all I want."

"Yeah. I know, Bella. Why do you say that?" he asked.

I sighed. He didn't know why I was saying this. "No reason. Just remember that please. Always remember that."

"I love you, too Bella." He said.

"Great to hear. I'll see you in a few hours." I said. He said okay and bye one more time before we hung up. I looked at the door. Jasper was still there. "Haven't you heard of clothing?" I snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance. "Sorry if I find it kind of hard to sleep comfortably in jeans and on a tiny ass couch." He snapped back. I gave him an un-amused smirk. Jackass.

"You're still not suppose be walking around naked in someone else house." I told him.

"I do have on boxers. But I'll remember that next time." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't hold your breath on that, since there will never be a next time. Speaking of which, why the hell are you even still here? Shouldn't you have left last night or something?" I snapped again.

"I don't have any keys remember?" he snapped back.

"You could have walked." I mumbled.

"Really?" he asked as if that was a stupid thing to say. After I said it, I had to admit, it kind of didn't make sense for him to walk; as drunk as we were.

I don't know why we were snapping at each other like that. Maybe it was because we were pissed that we waken up by something. Or it could be the fact that we both had terrible headaches. We were probably, in some strange way, reacting to last night. I don't know what it was, but the sight of him kind of pissed me off. "Why are we snapping at each other?" I asked as I shook my head.

He sighed. "I don't really know. Sorry, though."

I sighed back. "Yeah, me too." I reached my arms above my head and stretched. My body felt weak. When I was done, I looked to the door way "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone when I saw he was just looking at me.

"You didn't tell him." He pointed out as he walked into the room.

I sighed. "I wanted to." I looked at my phone in my hand as I tossed it back and forward between my left one and right one. "We need to." I mumbled.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What? No. hell no. no way in all hell. There is no way are we telling him." He said. I placed my hand on my head again and groaned.

"Do you have to yell?" I asked.

"Sorry. But we can't tell him."

I looked at him. "Jasper, you're his brother and I'm his girlfriend. We have to."

"No we don't. and we're not going to. You know what will happen if we do? He will kill both of us, probably both physical and mental." He countered. Him and his damn counters. All the fucking time; never fails.

I sighed and looked at my phone again. "So what do we do?" I asked.

He sighed too. "Nothing. Pertain it didn't happen I guess."

I nodded. "It didn't happen." I mumbled, more to myself than actually saying it to him. I didn't like lying to Edward, but after the way Jasper explained what might happen, it sounded like a better plan. If we didn't tell him, it was better chance of me getting through it. I tucked my tangled hair behind me ear. "Even if we don't tell him about it, I do think you and I need to talk about it." I said in a small voice.

"Talk about it?" he questioned, he said as he laid next to where I was sitting.

I looked at him. "Yeah. Don't you think we need to…you know, to see why it happened?" I asked.

"We were drunk." He said with a shrug.

"Besides that fact. Is there something else?" I said.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"You know, like do you think there something between us?" I had to ask. It had to be. Why else would that happen?

He chuckled. I looked at him for the reason. "Sorry, Bella. You're pretty, but I don't see you that way. In fact if I was sober, I would think I was kissing my sister."

"Thank God for that." I mumbled as I looked away. I looked at him when he was quiet for more than a few seconds. He looked confused. "I don't see you like that either." I told him. He nodded. I sighed. That took us no where but in a circle. "So why _did _it happen, besides the obvious fact of us being super drunk."

He sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat on the other end of it. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

How was I supposes to know? It was just a confusing to me if anything. I shook my head. "I'm not really sure. All I know is I tried to get up, but then I saw your eyes and they reminded me so much of Edward."

"Edward?" He asked.

I nodded. "You, him, and your dad all have the same eyes. And I think your lips are similar as well."

"I never noticed that." He said.

"Yeah, well I did. When I did, all I could see was Edward. I felt like I wasn't kissing you, I was kissing Edward." I admitted. I thought he would be a little upset, but he started chuckling. I looked at him.

"You were thinking about Edward?" he asked. I nodded. "That's good because I saw Alice."

My eyes widen when he said that. "Alice?" I asked. He nodded. "Alice Brandon?" I asked to be sure he didn't know any other Alice. He nodded again. "My best friend, Alice Brandon?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, Bella. I like her." He chuckled. I could see that.

When he helped me move in, everyone else helped too, well just Emmett, Alice and Jacob since Rosa was still pissed at me. Jake was on break at the time so he was available to help.

Jasper saw Alice in just a tank top and skinny jeans as she moved a box to a room. I noticed how his eyes were following her everywhere she turned and walked. She didn't notice anything since she had her headphones in the whole time as she moved a box from one place to another.

Then when she went to go get everyone pizza, he didn't take any time to pull me to the side and hammer me with questions about her. I gave him all he asked for. Then when she came back, he was all over her; working his 'Jasper charm', I guess. Then the next day, I went through the same questions process but with Alice. I don't get how I didn't get that at first.

"Dude, you're like eight years older than her." I pointed out. The age difference seemed a little big. I guess that was why.

"Not that's different from you and my brother how?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

I opened and closed my mouth as if I was about to say something. Nothing came to my mind to say. Besides the two extra years, I didn't see a difference. "It's not, I guess." I said.

He chuckled. "Didn't think so." He said.

"Wait, I don't look anything like Alice." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "No, but you smelt like her." He said. I thought about that. I remembered I borrowed some perfume from Alice earlier that day. It must have reminded him of when he smelled it on her. "Plus you see what you want to see when you're drunk." He said as he laid down my bed.

"So we really weren't kissing each other." I concluded.

He shook his head. "No. you were kissing my brother and I was kissing your sexy friend." I looked at him. Something about how he said the last part made me uncomfortable. He chuckled again. "It sounds weird but it's better than what it was."

I nodded "Right. I'm going to go take a shower. You need to be out when I get out." I told him as I got up and gathered my things to go the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a small salute as he continued to lay there.

I didn't cheat, technically.

Maybe I could tell him.

_*End of Flash back*_

I was frozen in my place. I couldn't even finish the step I was taking. I was staring into space. What did he just say? Someone please tell me he did say what I think he did. I begging for what he just said was a just my imagination. Begging that he didn't hear what I think he heard.

I was so in thought, I almost drop the thing that somehow got in my hands. "Bella, careful." Alice said as she grabbed whatever the thing was out of my hands.

"Alice, can you leave us along?" I heard his angry voice. I noticed he wasn't polite like any other time. He was pissed beyond anything I could even think of.

"Sure. I'll tell them to start with you." she said like she had the voice of a scared little girl. She walked away. She turned back and looked at me. I was telling her to tell something, anything, with my eyes. She shrugged, telling me she didn't know what to do or say. She mouthed sorry before leaving and walking out the door.

"So, you're just going fucking stand there?" he asked behind me. He didn't yell or snap, but I heard the angry in his voice just the same. I wished he would have yelled or something. Him being mad in his normal tone could be fucking terrifying.

I gulped as I slowly, so very slowly, turned to him. When I turned, I saw his arms were crossed. I knew all his little tales he does. But I didn't know what that meant. He never ever does that. "Wh-what d-did you say?" I shuddered out.

"Which part? The one about you standing there; or the one about you hooking up with my brother?" he said.

I gulped. "The second one." I said softly. I felt my voice disappearing from me. I don't know what I could say or could think of to say to make it return.

"You heard me." he said in a more than positive voice. He knew I heard him clearly, which I did. That was also why I froze. I was just hoping I didn't. I was hoping he didn't say those words. I don't think it would have been that bad if he didn't say the exact same thing I did. I nodded, telling him I did. "So how does it work with you, Bella; when boyfriend's out of sight, he's also out of mind?"

How the hell could he say that to me? That was the last thing anyone would think. I thought he knew me better than that. I was going to say that out loud, but I couldn't get the words out. Something else came out instead. "Who, how did you find out?" I said. I was starting with one question and somehow ended with another. He cocked an eyebrow at me. When he did, I realized how that sounded. I shook my head. "I mean, did he tell you?" I asked, knowing he knew who I was talking about. He better not have after almost ripping my head for suggesting that we tell him.

He shook his head. "Though it would have been better if at least someone did and I didn't have to over hear you two talking about it like a bunch of fucking teens as if it was the hottest damn gossip." He noted.

So that's how he knew. He overheard me and Alice talking. That's why he said 'hooked up' and not anything else. He was using my words against me. Shit, that means he heard everything after that. Nothing I said after that made me look good. Why did I have to joke about it and couldn't say something he was suppose to hear? Because he sure as hell wasn't suppose to hear anything else I said.

Wait he wasn't suppose to hear, which meant he was ease dropping. Maybe I could use that to turn this argument around and make him feel bad about it. Not the best thing to do, but it might get the spotlight off me for a second. All I need was a second; it was enough time for me to think of something to say to make this better. "So, you were ease dropping?" I asked.

"Oh don't even fucking try that. Did you seriously just try to make me look like the goddamn bad guy?" he snapped in an angry…angrier voice. I gulped again then shook my head. There goes any confidence I just pertained to have. Why did I think that was a good idea? That did nothing but make him madder. Not the best thing to be in this situation.

He took one of his hands and ran over his face. I heard him take a deep breath. It was two or three seconds before he let it out. That meant he was at least _trying_ to calm down. That was good.

"Bella, I just going to ask you one question. If you answer it correctly, I won't even care about anything else." He said, in a less angry voice but you can still tell he was upset. I waited for him to ask the question. I was hoping it was the easiest one. He slowly removed his hand and put it back where it was. He looked me in my scared eyes. "What happen between you two?" he asked.

That really wasn't the one I was looking for. I gulped. I wish I could stop doing that because it was making my throat all kinds of dry, but I couldn't. "Edward, believe me, it was a mistake and it was nothing." I said, hoping that was enough.

I saw his hands tighten in the fold as he looked away. He breathed hard again before looking at me again. "That's not what I asked you. I asked what happened." He repeated, slower this time to make sure I heard.

It wasn't an easy thing to explain. It was more complex. Plus, I really didn't know if my thoughts would come out the way I wanted them to the way I was. I opened and closed my mouth. Nothing was coming out. "We…we…" that's all that kept coming out.

"You what?" he said. I could tell he was pissed now because he was annoyed that nothing was coming out.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to tell you." I told him. I heard my voice drop to a whisper.

He glared at me. "Why? Is it because…" he looked like he couldn't finish. Like he was struggling with what he was thinking. "Did you sleep with him?" he finally asked.

I was in complete shock when he asked that. okay, not completely since that was the question I was kind of hoping he would ask. It was something easy because it was an easy answer; which was no, I did not sleep with Jasper. That was much easier to explain than that I almost did and that the only thing that stopped us was my phone. The thing was, it can at the very wrong time.

But I answer anyways. "No!" I screamed. "Edward, come on. You know me and should know I wouldn't do anything like that." I urged him to believe me.

"I don't know what to think, Bella." he yelled back. That made me jump. "All I know is that something happen between you and him while I was gone. I have no fucking idea what it was so I'm thinking the worst. And you're not saying anything to make me think otherwise. In fact, all you're really doing is pissing me off more." He continued to yell.

I found myself softly sobbing. I couldn't take him screaming at me like this. I placed my hands on my head and closed my eyes. I was trying to think of something else, anything else. I shook my head as I found nothing was working.

I opened my eyes and saw he was unaffected by my crying. I dropped my hands because they felt like five pound weights on my arms. "You promised me no more secrets, so I am going to ask this one more time, and that's it." he said when I was looking at him. "If you did not sleep with my brother, what happen?" he said the last thing through his teeth.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I don't know how to explain it." I told him honestly.

"How about you stop all that damn crying and try?" He said through his teeth again.

Stop crying. Much easier said than done, Masen. And he sure as hell wasn't trying to help the way he was looking and talking to me. In fact, I think he was trying to make me cry harder. Evil jackass. I know I was on trial here, but could he at least try to not to act as if he didn't give two shits about me.

Guess not. Thinking this, I tried to explain again. Anything coming out of my mouth would be good at this time. I open and closed my mouth. Nothing was coming out. Why, oh why was nothing coming out? I can talk shit any other time but now, I might as well been a mute. I closed my eyes; maybe I can get something out if I didn't have to stared into his glaring eye. I tried again. "Edward, I was going to tell you, believe me I was, but it never seemed like the right time."

"So just tell me now."

I shook my head. "I can't. Not while you're like this; I need you to calm down first." I begged of him.

I looked at him and wanted to break down to my knees and cry. Now he was more than piss, more than furious. I don't know how to explain his look. And I couldn't explain his next action.

He looked away and started to chuckled. "You can't explain it, because you slept with him." he concluded. He looked back at me. "That's what Alec was talking about in Italy, wasn't it?" he said. nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't even shake my head like before. I was frozen again. The sight of him was terrifying me. He groaned loudly. "DAMN IT!" He screamed as he removed his arms out of the fold and sent his fist flying towards the wall next to him. I jumped at the loud crack sound his fist made.

I saw dry wall drop to the floor. He punched it so hard, the dry wall actually dropped to the floor and he left a hole the size of his fist.

I have never since him this mad before. Yeah, he was a little pissed any other time, but he'll pout a few hours and then got over it. I have never seen him angry enough to punch a hole in a wall.

I took a step back, afraid to be close to him.

He groaned loud and angrily. "Everyone in there was telling me to not be so happy when I see you because no one can be faithful for five fucking years. I told them 'No, not my Bella. she wouldn't do that.' and what do you do, the exact thing I said you wouldn't.

"But you know what, I blame myself. I should have known something was going between you two. No man and woman on whole plant earth is that close without something between them." he yelled the whole thing as his arms flared everywhere. After what just happened, I've never been happier to have space between someone.

I thought it was best to try to calm him down so he would just listen to me. "Edward, ple…"

He didn't let me get anywhere with my pled. "And what's makes this shit worst is that you were joking about. Fucking making jokes about how he would compare you and Alice like this is nothing but a goddamn game to you. Is that all this is, all this ever was? What was it first, to see how long you can fuck your damn teacher without anything happening. Now it's how long you can juggle both me and my damn brother? Tell me something, did you ever even care about me?"

I let out a cry. "How would you think that?" I said softly.

"Because when I'm away longer than a month, you fucking jump the next guy you see." He yelled, making me jump again. "Do I actually have to do what that jackass suggested and put a fucking leash on you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." I said in a very, very small voice. I wanted to say it louder, but I couldn't.

He looked me with a shocked expression. I thought he would hear me out when I said that, but I was wrong. "What? Di-did you say you were sorry? After all that shit you gave me when Laruen kissed _me _and all you can say is that you're fucking sorry? Are you fucking serious?" I felt a tight pinch in my heart when he mentioned the Lauren thing. That was the second thing I hate more than anything. And what was I suppose to say? Nothing else came out. Those three words were hard enough. Plus it wasn't like he would let me get any further since he kept cutting me off with his yelling.

This whole thing would be so much better if he didn't yell everything like I wasn't two or three feet away from him.

"I just cannot believe you did that. And what racks my brain the most is not that you did it, but who you did it with. No one else than Jasper. Jasper, my fucking brother. Out of any other guy in the state of Washington, you decided to screw my brother. Are you fucking kidding me?" he was yelling all of this while he moved his hands to his head to air as if he was trying to physical grasp the thought of me sleeping with his brother.

"I don't know what you want to say." I cried softly.

He held his hands like he was trying to keep himself from doing something. "Nothing. I don't want to hear a damn thing from you right now." he said through his teeth. At least he was no longer screaming like he was on fire.

He ran his hand through his hair and held them there. He turned away from me.

"Edward, please don't turn away from me." I gave a small beg that wouldn't convince a stick to burn. But I needed to try. "We need to talk." I begged.

He turned back to me. "Talk? You want to fucking talk? What the hell could possible say to make any of this shit okay?" he snapped.

I cried some more when he turned away again. "I don't know, but if you will just listen to me."

He shook his head. "Just fucking stop. There is absolutely not a damn thing you can even think to say to make me any less pissed than I am right not."

We stood there in silence as he faced away from me. The only sounds were the sound of my soft cries that I tried to control, but it was not working. The next sound came a half a minute later and it was of the patio door opening. I looked to see who was coming to try and save me. I saw everyone come through the door.

"We heard yelling." Emmett said once everyone was through the door.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked. Being the only one who knew what we were talking about, she looked at me for the answer. I looked at her and shook my head. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Rosa said.

I shook my head. "Nothing. We had an argument. He will be fine." I said in a soft, unsure voice.

"No, I will not." He said, still not facing anyone.

"I'll talk to him. He might listen to me." Jasper said as he walked toward him. I was going to let them talk. Maybe he will be able to tell his brother it was nothing between us. Then I rethought that. He was the reason why Edward was so pissed.

"Jasper, please just leave him alone." I begged. He looked at me with a confused face.

"It's okay, Bella." he said.

"Jasper, just leave him alone, please." I begged again. The reason I was begging so much because when Jasper spoke, I noticed how Edward's hands tighten on his hair. It was the same right before he made a crater in the wall.

Jasper didn't listen to me as he continued to walk to his brother. "Edward," he said as he touched his brother's shoulder.

The next three things happened fast, but I can recall it at any given moment like I was watching a movie in slow motion.

This is the simplest way I can explain what happen. The second after Jasper's hand touched Edward's shoulder, Edward spun around. Edward's fist made contact Jasper's jaw and Jasper's body made contact the floor.

"Edward." All the girls screamed at him, not believing he just did that. I didn't dare move as both Rosalie and Alice rushed to Jasper. I knew me helping Jasper wouldn't make me look any better.

Alice knelt down at his side. "I'm fine." he told her as she moved her hand to gently place it on his jaw. He placed his hand on his the side of his look to see if he was bleeding. "Dude, what the hell?" he snapped at his brother.

"That was for screwing my girlfriend." Edward yelled at Jasper.

"What?" Emmett and Rosa said at the same time. Once again, they were the only ones in the room who didn't know what everyone was talking. But right now, I didn't care about them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jasper said as he propped himself on his elbows.

"I found out you guys' little secret." When Edward said that, Jasper looked at me. "Don't worry. She didn't tell me, just like my 'so-called brother' didn't." Edward said to get his brother's attention again. He said the word 'brother' in such an angry voice.

Jasper sighed as he stood up from the floor. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at Edward again. "First of all, no matter what the hell you think happened, I am your brother. Second, you need to fucking chill."

"Chill?" Edward yelled like he just got insulted. "You want me to chill after I just found my girlfriend is cheating on me and with my fucking brother no less. And me being stupid, every time when you were telling me how she was doing, I was just thinking was that you were a great brother for looking after her like that. Never did I think that all the while, my brother and girlfriend were fucking each other." he said the last thing as he gestured to Jasper than to me.

Jasper gave him a confused and angry look. "You think we slept together. Why the hell would I do that? Think about that." Jasper said, upset that Edward was thinking that.

"That's what I don't get…why her? You never did that to me and you could have any other girl. Not only that but out of everyone else, you know how I feel about her, and you do that? What the hell kind of brother are you?"

Jasper shook his head. "Okay, I see you're too pissed to listen to reason. It's either that or you've started taking drugs. If it's the second, I don't know what the hell it is you're taking, but I suggest you stop. It's making you thinking stupid shit. If it's the first one, I'll talk to you when you calm the fuck down." he said to him before turning away from him and started to walk away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quit hear that as you ran away like a bitch." Edward challenged after him.

Jasper turned and looked at him like he was crazy. The tension was thick in the air. "You really want to fight me, little brother? Okay, but just remember what you asked for when I'm kicking your ass." He said. He was about walk over to Edward, but Alice placed herself in front him. He looked at and let her push him back to create some more space between him and his brother. Alice was always the one to stop people from fighting. She never wants to see anyone get hurt, no matter what they did.

"You are such a little bitch." Edward challenged his brother again. he really wanted a fight or was he just speaking out of angry?

"You know what; don't get cocky because you got in a lucky punch. I will still kick your ass as if we were kids." He told him. I could tell Jasper didn't want to fight his brother. He would have pushed past Alice by now if he did. But I could also tell he was going give Edward what he was asking for if he kept pushing him like that.

"Yeah, well we not kids anymore so I'll be believe that when I see it." Edward said again. I was tempted to find a way to stop them from continuing to out at each other like that. This is exactly I was afraid would have if Edward found out.

"You are pushing your damn luck, little brother." I heard Jasper growl. Lucky, Alice pushed him back again.

"Edward stop egging him on before Alice can't hold him back anymore." Emmett warned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm so out of here." He started to turn away.

I shook my head. I found my voice again "If you will just listen-."

He cut me off. "You know what, I actually do hope you enjoyed yourself with him. But, with the amount of femalse he slept with over the years, just don't count on him being clean." he said to me. I saw on the corner of my eye that Alice had to push Jasper back. Then he looked down at his brother. "I hope you had a great time with that pill popping slut." I gasped at the words. When the words hit my ears, I didn't stop myself from crying harder than I already was. I could not believe he just said that about me.

"Edward, don't you think that was little uncalled for?" Alice said.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes again, tell her he didn't care. Then looked back at me. "Great birthday present you two. I really hope it was worth it." he said in his normal tone again.

He was upset but just couldn't yell anymore. It was creepy. I think I rather have him yelling. He turned away from everyone and walked to the door. He grabbed the car keys.

No. he couldn't leave like that. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me. "Edward, please…" I tried to get him to listen. He had to listen.

Before I could get anything out, he snatched his arm out of my grip. He opened the door before turning and looking at me. "Bella… go to hell." He said simply before slamming the door.

* * *

><p><em>how was it? emotional, right? told you. i know i wrote this, but i think i made edward a little too scary. i know i would be afraid of him if i was bella. that's why she couldnt talk because she was just to scared and couldnt get anything out.<em>

_*that moment when you realized this is the last updat of the year.* wow, it's crazy, ain't it. i am working on a new ff, but it wouldnt be up until it's complete done because i dont want to start posting it and end up stopping mid way thought becaus i'm stuck and can't think of what to write and it would a big dumb space liek this one was. but give me some time, because it will up and i think people will like it. _

_anyways. have a good and safe new years and make 2013 a great one. _

_Peace, Luv & Rockets. _


	20. What Just Happen?

_first things first: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! i hope everyone had a great 2012, but now it's now for something new. 2013 will be the year of changes, well at least for me. anyways. i know a lot of you came on here yesterday and didnt see anything. well, that's because my mother was using my computer so i didnt have time to update. but look who updating now. *points at self* this girl. _

_i dont have a lot to say, so here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>20. What Just Happened?<strong>

I didn't want to believe what just happen really did. I needed to talk to him. He needed to listen. He had to understand that it wasn't what he thinks. We didn't do anything and he had to know that. He couldn't just leave like that.

I reached at the door to grab it before he closed it, but I couldn't. even though I was right behind him, the door still slammed right in my face. I grabbed at the knob and pulled at it, hoping I would just pull it off the hinges. I was too upset to let common sense kick in.

My hands fall to my sides and I leaned on the door. "No." I whispered with my head down. Then I heard the car door slam behind the door I was leaning on. That's when it kicked in. he left. He left me and didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I cried harder. "No!" I screamed through my tears as I hit the door with my fist. He couldn't just leave me like that. He had to listen. The thing with Jasper was nothing and he had to know that. I don't care if he still hates me and don't want anything to do with me. he had to know that Jasper was nothing to me and what we did was nothing and he was the one I wanted.

I was going to tell him. I had to do. I couldn't just stay here and everything crumble to the ground like that.

I pushed off the door and turned to my friends. "Bella." Alice said in concern as she slowly stepped towards me. I could tell she was worried about how I would react, like some kind of harmed puppy or something. I didn't have time to be her kicked puppy. Every second I stood there, was a second more that Edward was getting further away from me.

I walked into the living room where Emmett put everyone's bags. I ran over the blue one with black zippers all over it. I grabbed it and started wildly going through it. "That's my bag, Bella." Jasper said behind me then groaned right after it. That was another reason I had to talk to him. he did not have to punch Jasper like that. But unless it was telling Edward about how I didn't do anything with him, I would not be talking to him about Jasper, not tonight. I'm not touching that.

I started looking through it faster. "Where the hell were they?" I groaned in frustration. I couldn't find what I was looking for. I would probably find them quicker and easier if I wasn't crying and had to wipe my eyes clear every five seconds.

"What is she looking for?" Alice asked someone in a low voice. I don't know what the response was because I didn't hear anything else. I didn't care. I had to find them.

I kept going through Jasper's bag he brought over until I found the metal I was looking for. I grabbed his car keys out of the bag and gripped tightly in my hand. I popped up from the floor and walked quickly, damn near ran, to the door. But I got stopped.

"Move." I snapped at Alice. She held her ground and didn't move out of my way. I breathe hard. I didn't have time for this. "Alice, move the hell out of my way." I snapped again.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're going to do." She said with worried eyes.

I shook my head, though I knew she probably knew what I was thinking. She knew me too well not too. "Alice, I have to talk to him." I said as I walked around her. I didn't care if I was still only in a damp bikini with short shorts. I didn't hair if I was bare foot and I wasn't in Edward's car. I didn't even care that I didn't know where Edward was going. I had to talk to him.

She grabbed my arm. I looked at her. "You're not going anywhere. Not like this." She said to me seriously.

"You're not my mother, Alice." I reminded her in an upset voice right before I snatched my arm out of her grip. I turned away to walk to the door again. I heard her sigh hard before running to get in front of me to cut me off again.

"No, but I am your friend." She said giving me a light push back. "And I'll be damned before I let you out there like this. You're a mess Bella and he's not going to listen to you right now." She warned.

I shook my head. "You don't know that." I told her as I tried to side step her again. She stepped to the side I was going to stop me.

"Yes, I do. You're upset and he's more upset. He's alright made his mind that he doesn't want to hear anything from you right and nothing you say will change that."

"She's right, Bella." I turned my head and Jasper was still holding his chin. "Talking to him now won't make this any better. You need to wait until you both calm down." He agreed.

Now wasn't the time for them to tag team me like they always do. I shook my head at both of them. "You're wrong. You're both wrong. I'm going to talk him and he will understand that it was nothing and then things will be fine and things will go back to the way they were and…and." I kept looking back and forward between them during my speech. Mid way through it though, I found myself crying harder; it got to the point where I was speaking between gasps. I realized I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince them.

More tears fall as I dropped Jasper's keys to the floor. They was right. It was no use. "He's not coming back." I cried as I looked at my best friend. Her face dropped in sadness, but she didn't deny it. I dropped to the floor and landed on my knees. I felt like I just could hold myself up anymore. All the energy I had in me was just drained and gone just like that. "No!" I groaned through my teeth and clutched to my chest like I was in pain. I was. My heart was crashing in to so many little pieces.

"Bella." Alice said softly and she kneeled next to me. She put her arms around me, but I moved out of her reached. I didn't deserve to be comforted like I was the victim. He had every right to be pissed with me; to hate me. The words he said to me before closing the door rang loud and clear in my hell "_Bella. Go to hell." _With a door slam right behind it. It was clear how he was feeling. He was pissed, that much was more than clear. But the emotion that wasn't clear until I saw the look in his eyes before he left. The look the feeling betrayed and used. He was more than pissed; he was hurt. I hurt him again. I cried harder.

"He hates me. I keep hurting him. Over and over and over and over again. I got him put away, I keep things from him, I lie to him, and I hurt him so much. And he hates me because I keep hurting him. Why do I keep hurting him?" I cried through my tears. I was more thinking out loud than talking to anyone in the room. I didn't want an answer. I just wanted to cry. I found myself shaking with tears and sadness.

"Bella, you're shaking." Alice said next to me. I felt her hands on my shoulders. "Bella. You're shaking too hard, you need to calm down." She warned. I knew why she was saying that, because of what happens when I shake too much. First comes the shaking, then comes…

As soon as I thought it, my fingers became numb. It was happening again. I shook my head. "I can't." I cried. I knew what was happening, but I could stop it. I didn't want to. If I blacked out, so what? The blackness would be better than this. Anything would be better than this…this horrible pain. I couldn't take it. It just hurt too much.

I heard Alice get up from the floor. Then I heard going through someone's bag. I was too stricken with sadness to realized what she was doing. I even know she was through my bag until she was in front of me. when I heard the pills hitting each other and the sides of the bottle, I slowly lifted my head, hoping I was wrong about what she had in her hand.

I looked up and saw my anxiety pills in her hand. I pushed her hands away from. "Alice, no." I said. I couldn't take those. Those were one of the reasons he hated me. "I can't take those."

"You need to. You know what's going to happen if you don't." she showed the bottle to me again.

I pushed it away from me again. "I wait;" I said shaking my head. "He'll hate me more." I said in a small voice as I looked down again. I didn't want to think it was possible for him to hate me _more_. the thought made the pain worst.

She sighed hard. "Please take them for me. I don't what I would do if you end up in the hospital again." she said like she was on the vogue of crying. I already hurt one person I love more than anything else. That was enough for today. I couldn't hurt her too.

I held out my hand. She opened the bottle and dropped two cold pills in my palm. I popped both of them in my mouth. "Swallow, Bella." I heard Jasper in the background. He knows that if I really didn't want to take them, I would hold them under my tongue and wait for a moment to spit them out. This time, I followed his instruction and swallowed the pills dry. I cough. "Maybe you should drink some water." He said.

"I'm fine." I said in a dead voice.

Alice sighed. "Emmett, can you help her to the couch?" she asked over my head. I guess he nodded because I was lifted off the floor. The next time I was put down, I felt the cushion under me. when I felt someone's weight on the spot next to me, I leaned on them. I didn't know who I was leaning on at first, but when I felt the small shoulder, I knew I was next to Alice.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. When she did, someone put a bottle of water in front of my face. I looked up and Jasper was still holding his jaw with one hand and holding the bottle of to me with the other. "Take it, Bella. It would get me a better set of mind if you're not dehydrated from all that crying." He explained.

I was trying to be a people pleaser tonight. I grabbed the bottle and took a sip from it. I closed the bottle and looked at it.

"How is she?" Emmett said behind me.

"She's okay." Alice responded.

I shook my head. "I'm calmer, but I'm not okay. Nowhere near." I corrected her. "I don't know what to do." I told her as I rested my head on her shoulder again.

"You don't need to do anything."Jasper said. I looked to him and saw him walking over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He put his hand on his jaw and moved it side to side like he was trying to square it or something. "Nothing, Bells." He mumbled.

I sighed hard. I hated when someone starts something and backs out of it like that. "Don't do that, Jasper."

He shook his head. "You don't need to hear it right now." He said.

"I don't care, I want to hear it. Please, I can't have you not talking to me too." I said.

He shrugged. "Okay…I meant, you and I both know we did nothing wrong. If he didn't want to listen to reason, he can fuck off for all I care." He said in annoyance. He was probably still piss his brother punched him the jaw. After his speech, he gave a groan in pain.

"How can you say that?" I snapped out of shock.

"Told you you didn't need to hear it." He mumbled.

"Sorry. Continue." I asked.

He sighed. "I said that because he's just being a big ass baby. We were drunk, we made out on the couch by accident, and stopped before it got too far. We both know that's all that happen. It was one stupid, drunken mistake. I would have explain it to him, but his hardheaded ass was trying to hear anything because he already had his mind set on something he knew not a damn thing about. He's always been like that." He said then tried to fix his jaw again. "Ahh," he groaned in pain again. "Em, can you give me some ice or something? I think that jackass broke my jaw." He placed his fingers on his bottom lip. He groaned again. "And busted my lip." I looked at his bottom lip to see it was swollen and was bleeding; but not much.

Emmett nodded then walked in the kitchen. He came back in with two dish towels, one of which was bulked with ice.

"Thanks." Jasper said as he took the empty towel. "I have to give to him; he has quite the right hand. Damn, who knew baby bro had it in him?" he said. I could tell that a small bit of pride was behind his words. He used it to wipe the side of his lip to get the blood off. It wasn't that much. When he finished he handed the towel back to Emmett who hung it on his shoulder.

Emmett chuckled. "I did." he said as he handed Jasper the ice. "Remember?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "He needs to learn needs to find a different way how his damn angry. One of these Days, he's going to do that to the wrong person." Jasper mumbled, as he gently placed the ice on his jaw. He clinched away at first before finally setting the ice on his jaw.

"Are you guys serious? My heart is breaking and you're talking about his right hand?" I asked them in an unwanted calm voice. Stupid pills; those damn things are nothing but trouble.

"Sorry, Bells." Jasper said.

"Yeah, we're not being sensitive." Emmett agreed.

"He sure as hell wasn't sensitive to my face." Jasper mumbled. I gave him a look to tell him to stop bring that up. He sighed hard. "Sorry." he said again. He walked over to where Alice and I were sitting.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." I said for Edward as Jasper sat on the other side of me. Even though I did tell Jasper to leave him alone and he didn't listen, I was upset that he punched him in the jaw like that. That's what I was afraid would happen, that I would could between them like that. I didn't want them to fight because of Jasper pit as, a stupid, drunken mistake. I was glad he let Alice hold him back like that. I know he knew that would have bothered me if he fought with his brother.

Jasper shook his head. "It's not your fault he's a fucking tool." He said before placing the ice back on his jaw.

"You don't mean that." I mumbled.

"The hell I don't. I hate he found out like he did, but that doesn't excuse him pushing me like that."

"Jasper." Alice said in a tired voice, telling him to stop.

"What?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? But the guy punches me in the face, challenges me to fight he knows damn well he can't win, calls me unclean – which is not true – and then walks away without giving anyone a goddamn chance to explain. I don't care if that's my brother, I should've just pushed pass you and gave him the ass-kicking he was begging for. Maybe that would have knocked some sense back into that empty ass head of his." he mumbled the last part as he placed the ice back on his jaw. He would remove it every time he talked so we could understand him.

"No, you shouldn't have. You did the right thing by not doing anything. He was just acting on impulse." She told him.

"So I don't have a right to be pissed because he thought it was better to hit before talk?" Jasper asked her.

She sighed. "I didn't say that. Look, do you really have to express your opinions right now?"

"Can we just stop talking about it please?" I said before he had the chance to response. He sighed. He put his arm around Alice and me.

He kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be fine, darlin'." He assured me. Something he always says when something goes wrong. He said it when Edward was arrested; when Emmett and Rosalie found out; when I went to the hospital after my first anxiety attack; even when Edward found my pills. All those times and many other, I believe him. This time, I wasn't so sure. So I just sighed.

"You think you will be okay?" Emmett asked.

I sighed again. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

XXX

We were still in the living room. It was the same position we've been in. Alice was hugging my still body, Jasper had his arm around me and Alice as we leaned on the back cushion and Emmett had the single chair pulled to the front of us and was rubbing my knee. That was the only place he could reach.

As we sat there, I heard the soft footsteps of someone walking down the stairs. "You guys are still sitting there?" she asked.

"Thanks, Rosa. I'm fine." I muttered sarcastically. She had left to change her clothes sometime between when I was on the floor and when Emmett carried me to the couch. She said she went to change, but I think that was an excuse to get way from all the drama. I had to admit it, I didn't blame her. I would have left too if it was my drama.

"I just don't think they need to console you like you're some baby. Sorry." She said.

When she said that, I couldn't help but turn to her. I gave her a confuse face. Was she serious? What, did she black out during the whole scene between me and her brother? "Excuse me? Did you not see that thing that happen between me and your brother?" I snapped her.

"And excuse me, but don't you think you kind of deserved it?" she asked.

"What?" I said as I popped off the couch. "Rosa, I love you, but this is not the time for you go all bitchy on me; okay." I snapped again.

"I love you too, Bella. And that's why I'm telling what you _need_ to hear and not what you _want_ to hear. I'm not being bitchy. You know, I don't think it's fair that when I'm the only one to point things out that no one else is seeing, I have to be the bitch." She snapped back.

Emmett got up and walked to her. "It's a time for everything, though. You always chose the wrong one." He said to her.

She looked at him. "No, I don't pick the wrong one because there never is a right one. You guys have to stop sugar coating things for her like she's a child. We're her friends, not her parents. Our job is not to pat her head and tell her everything will be fine. We have to tell her the truth. And the truth is that she decided to lay down with big dogs and now it's biting her in the ass. She thought she was big girl when all this started, now she needs to put on her big girl pants, and take control of this herself." She said. I had to give it her; she does tells things like it is. I do love her for that because people need to hear what everyone is thinking, but is too afraid to out loud. But like Emmett said, right now was not the time.

"Not now, Rosa." I said in an angry voice.

"Once again, its never right time, Bella." She repeated.

"Rosalie." I warned her.

"If nothing really did happen between you and Jasper, you should've forced him to listen to you. You should've pushed passed Alice and gone after him. but here you sit, crying like someone killed your puppy. Am I the only one who find something wrong with that?"

"They're both upset and she doesn't need to go after him right now." Alice said.

She looked at Alice. "Well she needs to do something, Edward is pissed. But I wouldn't say he doesn't have a right since you did screw his brother while he was away for you."

"Rosalie." I said again. I felt myself getting more and more upset. I wish we could just stop fucking talking about this like it didn't just happen.

"Bella, I didn't like you with one of my brothers, so I damn sure don't want you with both. Please don't tell me you're going to go after my father as well."

When she said that, I was more than piss. "Rosalie, I said not now." I yelled as I threw the empty water bottle – that I forgot was still in my hand until now – at her. I was glad that she ducked. I didn't want to hit her, well… not really. I couldn't take her talking about something she knew nothing about. I just wanted her to stop talking and that was the only thing I could think of to make her.

"What the hell? Did you just throw a fucking water bottle at my head?" she snapped at me when she recovered herself.

I sniffled. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You sure as hell will be." she said as she started to step towards me. Before she could take another step, Emmett grabbed her around her body and held her in her place.

"You can't say you didn't have it coming. Just be happy it wasn't full." Emmett told her when she gave him a look asking him why he stopped her.

She looked at me then at him. Then she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we be at their house next time their angry management starts to fail? I don't want them destroying anything else." She said before removing herself from him and walked to the kitchen.

I sighed. "I am really sorry for all this drama." I said to Emmett.

He shook his head. "It's okay. It's not like you planned it." he said. I noticed how he didn't say it wasn't my fault. I don't know if he did or didn't mean it like that or what; but I did notice it.

I didn't bring it up. "I'm tired." I looked at Jasper. "Mind taking me home?" I asked him.

He shook his head as he got up. "Not at all." He looked at Alice. "Are you riding with us?" he asked her before picking his keys from where I dropped them. I don't know why he asked her that since that was the only way she was getting home. I looked at her as she nodded. She got up and grabbed her bag. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders then walked me to the door. "See you guys later." Jasper said to Emmett before reaching around us to open the door. He beeped the car as he followed us out the door.

Alice rode with me in the backseat of Jasper's car as he drove me to the house. I was happy to have her in the back with me. I appreciated her comfort.

"Need me to sleep over?" she asked as Jasper parked in the drive way of the house.

I looked at her. I really wanted to say yes, or at least nod; but I didn't. I knew I had to be alone, through I hated it. As much as I hate to admit it, Rosa was right when she said they shouldn't console me like a child. I needed to deal with this on my own and that starts tonight. "No. I should be fine." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I hesitated before nodded. "Yeah, I am." I reached over and hugged her. "Thank you. You're a great friend."

She nodded against my shoulder. "I know you would do the same." She said. I would. It was an unwritten rule that we will always be there to catch the other when they slip and/or fall. She pulled away and smiled. "Sleep well?" I noticed how she questioned it.

I gave a small smile. "Easier said than done." I told her. I leaned over the head rest of the driver's seat. "Thanks for the ride Jazz. You're a great friend too." I told him.

He turned his head and looked at me. "You know I'm here for you." He said. He tried to smile, but couldn't. He groaned in pain.

"Sorry again about your jaw." I said, still feeling bad.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I'll be fine." he told me. I nodded before opening the door and stepping out. I turned and waved at them. Remembering Edward had the keys, I used the one I thought about keeping under the mat. Cliché, I know, but it came in handy.

When I opened the door, I went straight upstairs without thinking about doing anything else. I just wanted to sleep. Before I could do that, I needed a shower. Maybe some of this feeling had would go that the drain with the rest of the dirt.

When I got out, I changed into the pajamas I left in the bathroom this morning. I found that I didn't feel any better. I needed some sleep. Maybe that would do it. I walked in to the room and turned on the lights. The sight shocked me.

It was a mess.

The drawers were yanked out. They were clothes spilling out of them, most were mine. I saw that some of my lingerie was on the floor. It looked like someone was in a hurry and was looking for something. I looked closer and saw his clothes were missing. I wasn't sure how much.

I was about to walk over to the closet to see what was missing from there, then I heard a crunch and felt wood under my foot. I stepped back and looked down. I picked up the frame that was face down. I turned it over. I looked at it and I gasped at the sight.

When he came back home, we put the picture of us I gave him back in the frame and put it by the side of our bed. We said we were going to keep it there the way it was, wore and tore, because of how much of our relationship it represented. The picture meant so much to us. Which is way it hurt me so much when I saw it on the floor with the glass broken.

I looked and saw that there was glass on the floor around where I found the picture. I also noticed how it was by the wall where you first walk in. all the evidence pointed to one thing; he threw it against the wall.

I walked carefully around the broken glass on the floor – I will have to clean that up – then made my way to the bed. I sat on the side of it and looked down at the picture. It funny how many times it seems like I'm going through déjà vu.

I sighed hard. I really fucked up this time. Now I need to find a way to fix this.

XXX

I was pacing back and forward in the living room. This is how I spent my days now, pacing with my cell phone in one hand and the house phone in the other. I think sooner or later I will run a hole in the floor. I wanted to say that was important, but it wasn't; now right now at least. I wish I could say I eat, sleep, pace; but it seem like I haven't do much of the first two. I was stressed out.

It's been a week since the whole scene at Emmett's and Rosalie house. Edward still hasn't been home. He hasn't even called. I didn't know where he was, how he was doing…what he was doing. I needed him back home. I needed to know he was safe. I needed to talk to him.

I stopped and looked at my phone for the…I don't even know how many times I looked at the phones in my hands. I lost count somewhere along the line. It was around noon. That meant I've pacing for three hours straight. It also meant it's been about an hour since I left my last message.

I sighed hard as I dialed Edward's new number on the house phone. Yes, he had a new phone. The day after Carmen came over, I took him out and got him a new phone. I thought it was the least I could do since I threw his last one in the water like a softball. It was my sorry-for-ruining-your-phone, congratulations and birthday gift to him. Who knew I would be calling it to get him to come back home?

The phone rang about six times. His voice came through, but not the way I wanted to hear it.

"Hey, you reached Edward. Sorry I missed your call. I might have been doing something important or didn't hear it ringing. Anyways, leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye." His damn voice mail said to me again.

I sighed hard when I heard the beep telling me to leave a message. "Edward, I hate your damn voice mail. I know you don't want to talk to me because you haven't answered the last ten or twenty times, but I need to talk to you. Listen, what happened is not what you think. I know that's a cliché line, but whatever. It really is not what you think. We did not sleep together. And if you will just call me back, we can talk about it. Just please call me; better yet, come home. I need to hear you, and not your stupid voicemail but you." I stopped to sigh hard. I knew I was rambling. "Just…call so I know you're okay. Give me that much. Even through, you might not believe this, but I love you. Bye." I sighed again before I hung up.

It was the same thing I said in the last messages I left. I didn't know what else to say. I knew he was screening my calls. He usually answers after the third or fourth ring. He never left his call go _all _the way to voicemail. When it does, it goes straight to it which meant his phone was off.

I know I just left him a voice message, but I couldn't help myself. I took my cell phone and slid it up to show the keyboard. I was going to sent him _another _text. _I don't know why I sending you this since you might not even read it since you haven't response to anything else I sent you. Edward, please come home. I need to talk to you. I know what I did was wrong, but…I don't have an excuse I guess. I just really need to talk to you, so please._

I keep sending him messages off all kind, text, voice; I even sent a few emails to him. Nothing was coming back. Part of my mind told me to give up. Every time that part came up, the other part mentally cursed it out and told it to shut up. Giving up was stupid and was not an option. That was never an option when it came to Edward. Then a part of me told me to go find him. That wasn't a bad idea. The thing was I had no idea where to look. The first place I would go would be Jasper's bar. That was out of the question because Edward was pissed at his brother as well, if not more, than me. The other thing was that he wasn't just not answering my calls, but everyone else as well. No one knew where he was.

I sighed hard as I started pacing again.

Then I heard someone open the front door. I turned at the sound. "Edward?" I questioned hopefully.

"Nope. Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." Emmett said as he took the extra key Edward gave him out of the lock. He, Rosa, Jasper and Alice all had one just in case him or I couldn't get in the house. He gave me a small smile, hoping I would laugh at his joke.

"Hi Em." I said in an extremely disappointed tone. I was just hoping Edward had finally came back home.

"Hey Bells." He said. I saw he was kind of disappointed himself that he didn't even make me crack a smile, even a small one. I couldn't smile until Edward was back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He closed the door behind me and walked over to me.

He handed me the bag that was on his shoulder. "It's your and his clothes. You guys left it there last week. I meant to give it to you, but I've been busy. You know, trying to fix that big ass hole he left."

I nodded in understanding."Sorry about that." I said.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I also brought this." He said as he handed me the container that was also in his hand. I opened it and saw brownies in there. I looked at them with a confused face. "They're from Rosa." He answered my unasked question.

I started to hand them back to him. "In that case, I don't want them. She might have poisoned them or something." I said. he laughed but I wasn't at all joking. I mean she has to be just as pissed as Edward that I keep screwing him over like I was doing.

"Don't worry, they're not. I ate one to be sure. She said they're apology brownies. She said she was out of line for saying what she did and that she didn't want to fight with you anymore. She thought these make you feel better."

It was a nice thought, but too bad it was not right one. "Thanks." I mumbled for both things. I just couldn't even pertain to be happy about anything right now. I placed the container on the nearest table and threw the bag by the stairs, not really caring too much about it.

"He's still not back?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "How are you doing?" he asked.

I groaned. That was the million dollar question. "I'm awful, Em. I haven't eaten anything without feeling like it was going to up back up in days. I haven't slept for more than two hours a night. I have a paper due when I go back to school on top of all this. I can't sit down and write because my mind is too force on where is he and if he's okay. Because of all this damn stress, is really getting to me." I ranted on and on. Somewhere along the line, I started pacing again.

"Have you been taking your pills?" he asked. I guess that was the only thing he could say about the whole rant. Hey, he asked how I was and I gave him an answer.

I sighed. "No. I can still long enough to calm down enough not to need them like I think I should." I stopped pacing and looked at him. "Has he called?" I asked. I was hoping he at least was talking to someone and someone knew something I didn't, which was anything involving Edward right now.

I felt another wave of disappointment when he shook his head. I groaned. "I left him like twenty voice messages, fifteen texts and at least three emails. He hasn't response back to anything I sent him." I complained as I looked at the phones in my hand again.

"Well, Bella, can you blame the guy for being pissed. He has a right to be after what you did to him." He said the same thing his wife did two weeks ago. I appreciate that he said it in more of a softer tone than his wife, but that didn't make it hurt less; though I'm sure that was his idea. It was more annoying that they were saying it. I think it wouldn't be so bad if not only Jasper and I knew the whole truth. Even Alice just knew that we made out on the couch. She didn't know how far we gotten and why we stopped.

I placed my hands that were filled with the two phones on my head. "I wish you guys would stop saying that." I mumbled as I shook my head.

"Bella…"

I don't know what he was about to say because I cut him off by groaning loudly. I removed my hands as looked up. "I didn't sleep with Jasper, okay." I snapped without fully meaning to. I did kind of want to snap at him because they were talking like they were in the house with us that night. I just wanted them to stop.

"What?" he asked with a confused face.

I shook my head. "We didn't sleep together. Don't get me wrong, he was every right to be pissed with us because we were dangerously close to it; but we didn't." I told him.

"That's what Jasper meant?" he asked. I nodded. He still looked confused. "Then why does Edward think you did?"

I sighed. "Because he overheard me talking to Alice about it. I said 'hooked up' and never clarified what that actually meant." I told him.

"Why didn't just you tell him?" he asked.

I snorted. "That's much easier said than done." I told him. I looked to see he was still just looking at me for a straight answer. "Emmett, you saw how pissed he was. I could barely move, let along talk. And every time I would try, he would snap and yell at me again. Plus it's a little more complicated than just a few words." The reason I keep saying that because I want to tell him everything. It was hard to tell him when I was so afraid of him. "But if he just fucking calls me back, I will be able to." I whined as I slumped to the couch and flopped on it. This was the first time I sat down since I got up. "I wish he would just come home." I mumbled as I stared at the ceiling.

I felt Emmett's weight next to me. "I know how you feel about wanting to talk to him like you do." He said.

"How?" I asked, unsure if I really believed him. No one could know I feel right now.

He chuckled. "Trust me, I do. Did he ever tell you how Rosa and I started dating?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Jasper did. He told me so I know how Edward is always so controlling."

"Mmm… then that story works for two things." He said more to himself. Where was his point, I wondered. "So he told you how he punched me in the face?" he asked.

I nodded. What was with him and punching people? Maybe he really does need some anger management. At least he hit the male that was involved and never the female."That explains how you know Jasper's pain but not mine." I told him.

"So, I'm guessing he didn't tell you what happen after."

I nodded. "You guys stop talking." I said.

"Actually he stopped talking to me." He corrected. I looked at him with a confused face. I thought it was a two way decision. "Yep. I tried to talk to him anyway I could, like you. He wouldn't listen to me. We've been friends forever so we had our fair shares of fight where we stop talking to each other. But it never lasted as long as that one did. I thought I had lost my best friend." He said as he shook his head.

"So what did you do?" I asked, hoping I could get a clue on what to do.

He shrugged. "I broke up with Rosa." He said simply. I looked at him with another confused face. That seem like that wouldn't help anything. "When I finally corned him in the locker room, I told him he was my bro and back when we were like in fifth or fourth grade, we told each other we won't let a girl come between us after we fought each other for a girl who ended up not like either or us. I figured his sister went under that category and I was keeping my promise." He told me.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"One day, I was at the park practicing my free throws. He came and asked he could play. After that, we were cool again. That's how we say sorry without actually saying it. When one of us is playing ball, the other comes over and asks to join. If he said yes, he was forgiven." I rolled my eyes. They had a weird way of apologizing. "Then he told me I was allowed to date his sister, just as long as I don't hurt her or he would hurt me." He said the last part with a chuckle. "Apparently, everything worked out." He finished his story.

I sighed again. That didn't help me like I thought it would. "What was your point?" I asked him, kind of forgetting it.

He chuckled. "He'll come back." He noted.

"Okay, so what do I do so that he does? I technically cheated on him." I asked.

"Technically?" he asked as he tiled his head to side.

"Like I said, we were close. But I'll tell you when I tell him first." I told him.

He nodded then shrugged. "I wish I knew the answer." He said.

I groaned. "You are no help."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I guess our situations aren't really the same." He said as he rubbed his hand on the back his neck.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Hey, look at it this way: it took him about three months to come back to me." I cocked an eyebrow at him. It really wasn't the time for one his bromance jokes. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. It might take him a shorter time to come back to you. You have something I don't." he said.

"What?" I asked confused. What could I have that Emmett didn't?

He smiled. "I think I can name two right now." He said as he pointed at me. I followed his finger to see he was pointing at my chest. "And the other is whatever happens behind your bedroom door." He teased.

I gave him a tired head shake. "You're repulsive."

He chuckled. "I'm a guy." he corrected.

"I fail see much of a difference." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Rosa has something to do in a few minutes so I have to get back to Angel." He said as him and I got up. I walked him to the door. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked when he got there. I nodded.

"Thanks Em." I said as I hugged him good bye. When I pulled away I looked at the phones because I thought I heard of them ring.

He chuckled at me act. "Don't worry. He will come back." He assured me. I looked back at him. "Just give him some time to think. He'll be back." He told me before walking out the door to his car.

"Tell Rosa I said thanks." I called after him before closing the door.

_Just give him space. He will be back. _I told myself as I slowly set the home phone back on the base. I decided that one more text wouldn't hurt. I sent him my last text message before setting my cell on the coffee table and walked in the kitchen.

_Just give him space. He will be back._

XXX

It's been two more weeks, he still wasn't home. I took Emmett's advice and I haven't been calling Edward. But I do keep my cell phone with me at all times in case he does call. The only place I didn't bring it was in the shower.

During the third week, I thought someone might have heard from him. I took the phone and called Emmett. He said him and Rosa hasn't heard from him. I called Jasper next. I figured if he was talking to him, he would talk to me sooner or later.

It rang about three times before someone answered the phone. Come to my surprise it was a female voice. "Hello, Jasper's phone." The girl answered.

What the hell? I knew that voice all too well. "Alice?" I questioned.

"Hey Bella." She said into the phone. "What's going on?" she's said like it was normal to be answering his phone.

"Umm…nothing. Why are you answering Jasper's phone?" I asked.

"He asked me to answer it." She answered simply.

"Ar-are you at his house?" I had to ask.

"Uh huh."

"Why?" I said in a confused and shocked tone. I was in shock she was there. Why was she there? What was she doing? What were they doing?

She laughed. "He asked me to come over. He said he likes it better when I'm his nurse."

"His nurse? What the hell?" I repeated in a shock tone.

She laughed again. "Calm down. It's not like I have a uniform or anything. I just bring him ice packs and remind him to take his pain killers when he's in pain and I keep him company."

"Alice, he just got punched in the face. It's not like he got his leg broken or something."

She laughed again. "Good point."

"How is he, by the way." I asked.

"He just fine. He's strong."

"You're still going over?" I asked. It seem like if he was just fine, there was no reason for her to keep going over there besides the obvious of her just wanting to be there.

"Yeah, I guess. I like coming over here. It's private. Is there a reason you called?" she asked.

"Why? Did I interrupt something?" I teased, knowing she knew what I meant.

"No. we were just talking."

"But you want more." I said for her.

She sighed. "No comment. So what's up?"

"I want to talk to him. Where is he?"

"In the bathroom." She said.

"Okay, I'll call back."

"Okay. Wait, here he is."

"Who is it?" I heard him in the background. I assumed she told him who it was. I waited a minute while the phone was being passed from one person to the other. "Hey, Bells. You hear anything from Edward?" he asked right away.

If he was asking that meant that he didn't hear anything either. "No. I was actually calling to see if you have."

"Nope, sorry."

I sighed. Why the hell wasn't he talking to anyone? He could at least call Emmett so everyone knows he was still alive. But he was too fucking selfish and stubborn to think that everyone here wasn't worrying about him. Okay, I might be the only one who was stressing over his missing, but I know in the back of everyone's mind, they were thinking the same thing I was: where the hell was Edward Masen?

"It's okay. So how's your jaw?" I asked him. I wanted to hear it from him. Alice might be giving him way too much credit.

"It's fine. That brother of mine has quite the hook. I went to Carlisle and it turns out that it was broken, so I was in pain for a few days." That's right, I forgot. The day after the whole thing, Jasper went to see Carlisle to tell him his other son had leave town to clear his head for a while. I'm guessing he left out the main reason why Edward left. Anyways, turned out his jaw was broken, or at least fractured. Carlisle said he would be fine and it was nothing, but he did need minor surgery on it so it wouldn't set wrong. I guess he was still in a little bit of pain afterwards. "As of now, I'm just fine." Jasper continued in my ear

I smiled. They made fun of us, I think it was time for a little payback. "So I hear. I also hear you had a little help with that." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I hear you have your own personal nurse there with you." I said. I waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I laughed. "So busted." I laughed.

"Bella, it's not what you think." He said.

That line just made me laugh harder. "I know, she told me. I was just joking."

I heard him sigh in annoyance. "Is that all you wanted because I have to go. I have to get ready for work." He said.

"I do have one more thing." He waited for me to continue. "So, how exactly did she do take your temperature?"

"Bye Bella." He said before hanging up. Aww, what a spoil sport. I wish I could have seen his face; now that would have been funny. At least one thing came from that call; I got a good laugh in. This was the first time I laughed since he left.

After the call with Jasper – and apparently Alice – I went back to hearing nothing about or from Edward. I thought he would at least leave one text message saying that he was okay, but still nothing. All I asked for was one lousy sign that he was okay. Was that so much to ask? Could he really still be that mad at me? I guess him not being home was my answer.

But now I was back at school. Since he still had the car, I was riding my bike. One very small price to pay for the guy I love being pissed with me and not being with me; I get to ride my bike. I haven't ridden it in so long.

I had just pulled in the student parking lot. I was glad my bike was small and didn't take up much space or I would have a hard time finding a spot.

"Hey hottie with the red motorcycle." I heard someone call. I was not in the mood for this. Not only was I still so stressed, I was crabby. Because of stupid Edward, I spent the rest of the time I had waiting for him. So I had to stay up until one in the morning to finish the damn paper I had to get an extension on. Not my best work, but it should be enough to pass. Not only that but we were in the middle of exam week and I can't concentrate on my tests so I'm not sure how I would finish out.

So I turned around, all ready to curse out whoever dare talk to me like that. But the words didn't get the chance to come out. The person who was standing a few feet away from me made something else come out instead.

"Jacob!" I cheered. He took a few more steps while I set my bag down. He opened his arms. I didn't think twice before running into them. I could use anything good now.

I hugged him around his neck as he hugged me around the waist and lift me off the ground with ease. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he set me back down. "What are you doing here and why didn't you call?" I said as I hit him in the chest.

He chuckled at my attempt to hurt him. "Sorry. I tried to call your cell, but I guess it was off or something." Once he said that, I took my phone out. The screen was black. I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't come on. Damn it, the battery was down. I will have to charge it as soon as I get home. With my luck, Edward would call while my damn phone was off. "Then I called Alice and she said she was on her way to class because she had an exam. So I was going to wait out here until she was done so we can go to your house, but I recognized the bike and saw you getting off. I thought I would say hi."

I smiled. "Well next time you want to say hi, don't shout sexist comments across the parking lot. You almost got curse out." I told him.

He laughed. "Right; I'll remember that. I'm glad I caught you through. I wanted to talk to you. Do you have any time?"He asked.

I looked at my watch and sigh in disappointment. I looked at him again. "No. I have an exam in a few minutes. And I have one right after that. But are you free in two hours or so? We can do lunch." I said to him.

He said. "I'm always free for my best friend." He said before kissing me on the cheek. "Good luck. I'll see you in a while." He said before we walked in opposite directions.

XXX

After I was done with my exams, I used one of my classmates' phones to call Jacob. I told him to meet me at the small café down the street from the college. When I got there, I saw he was already there. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. he waved and I waved back before walking over to the table. He got up and greeted me with a hug.

"Where's Alice?" he said. When we were on the phone, he told me to tell Alice to come too. She passed.

"She went to the bar to hang out with Jasper. She told me to tell you hi, through" I told him as I sat in the other chair.

"Those two are getting close. Have they gone out yet?" he asked as he took his place back in his chair. I shook my head. He chuckled. "I don't know what's taken them so long." He said.

I laughed. "You and me both." After I said that, a waiter came over and took our orders. We both just ordered a milkshake. He wasn't hungry and I still couldn't eat. "So how did you get here?" I asked him, asking how he got to the college and the café.

"Paul gave me a ride."

"You went down to the rez?" I asked. He nodded. "How is everyone?" I asked because I hadn't been down there in a while as well.

"They're cool." He said, not really going to in. it was a good thing; I don't think I care enough for anything more than that. A few moments after he said that, the guy came back with our milkshakes. He set them on the table and walked away.

"So what brings you back to our rainy home?" I asked him.

"It's not raining today." He pointed out. I looked out the window to see he was right.

I shrugged. "You caught us on a good day." We laughed. It was weird that it wasn't raining in May. "So why are you here?" I asked again, knowing there had to be a reason.

"Okay. Truth is I wanted to talk you about something. I actually wanted to talk to both you and Alice, but she's not here so I guess I'll ask her later."

"Why couldn't you talk to us over the phone?" I asked.

"I didn't want the chance of Leah overhearing. I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Okay." I said before drinking some of the milkshake. He said he wanted to know what I honestly thought. I nodded. He took a deep breath before pulling out a small box from his pocket. "What's this?" I asked him.

"Just open it and tell me what you think." He said.

I lift the top of it and saw a diamond ring. "Aww, Jake. This is beautiful, but you know I can't take this." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know this is not for you." He said.

I laughed as I looked at it again. "This _is _really beautiful, Jake, but it kinda looks like a…" I stopped and looked at him with my jaw hanging. "No way." I gasped.

He smiled. "I'm going to ask Leah to marry me." He said. Forgetting we were in a public place. I couldn't help but scream when he said that. I got mean glares from everyone around us. I looked around, totally embarrassed, and said sorry. I covered my mouth in shock as I looked at the ring again.

"This is really gorgeous."

"It better be. That was my pay check for two months. I knew I was saving it for something." He said.

"Fancy." I approved. "So why didn't you tell us about this months ago?" I asked as I handed him back the back to him.

He shrugged as he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I didn't tell her I loved her yet. After you guys left, I was sure."

"What was the defining moment?" I had to ask.

"We were walking from somewhere. We stopped by a flower cart and I got her one before she had to ask. I knew what to get her so I didn't have to ask her. She looked at me and we both just said it." He said with another shrug.

I smiled. "That's so sweet. So when you going to ask her?"

"When I get back. But I wanted your thoughts on it first."

"Jake, I think it's great. There's no reason to wait anymore."

He nodded. "That's what I thought."

"It's good someone's relationship is working out." I said before drinking some more of my milkshake.

"Yeah, speaking of relationships…" I looked at him to see he had a serious face on. "How are things with you and Edward? Alice took me you guys are going through a rough patch."

I sighed. "Bad. He would have to be home for it to be anything else."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean he's hasn't been back home in about three weeks."

"What happened?"

I sighed again. I looked at my glass to avoid eye contact. Admitting this made me feel rightfully ashamed. "He found out I hooked up with Jasper." I said in a low voice.

"Jasper? His brother, the guy your best friend has a thing for, Jasper?" he said in a shocked voice.

"I know, okay. I feel bad enough." I groaned.

"Wait, when you say hooked up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean the farness we got was making out on the couch. And we were both drunk."

"Did you tell Edward that?"

I shook my head. "He would have to call and actually listen to me for me to do that." I sighed again. "Maybe I should just leave him and never come back. It's obviously he doesn't want to be with me anymore." I said. Now that I say that out loud, maybe I that's what I should do.

"Don't do that." He said. I looked at him. "Look, I know I make jokes about you two, but you're perfect for him and him for you. You can't break up because of one little mistake. I know you guys don't want to believe this let alone hear it, but you two are not perfect. You have to realize that. In fact when I realized that Leah was far from perfect, but I still wanted to be with her, I knew it was love. And I knew I wanted to marry her."

"So are you saying I should pop the question if he ever comes back?" I asked, unsure.

He chuckled. "No. I'm just saying talk things out. Once you do, well…" he shrugged, telling he thinks I knew where he was going. I nodded. I did.

I took another drink from my milkshake. "You're right. I just want he comes back before he does something stupid."

XXX

After we drank our milkshakes, Jacob and I rode my bike to his father's house. I stayed there and talked for a while. It's been a while since I seen Billy. We talked about school and my mom. I was happy the subject of Edward never came back up.

Before I went home, I stopped back a sandwich shop on the way. I haven't been making my dinner lately. I haven't been feeling like it so I get take out instead. Not that healthy, I know, but I didn't care. I sat at the table and ate my sandwich. Well, I tried to. I took a few bites out of it before I didn't want to eat anymore. So I put the rest in the refrigerator with the rest of the leftovers. I figure I might eat it later.

I went up stairs and quickly brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep so I didn't go in the room to try. I went back down stairs and grabbed a throw blanket and laid on the couch. I flipped through the channels and found a movie to watch.

I don't know when, but somewhere in the middle of the movie I dozed off. In the middle of the night, I was woken up by the explosion or something. I sighed as I looked at my watch to see what time it was. I couldn't see because it was too dark. Then I felt something's weight on the couch at my feet. I looked and saw a figure there. I let out a scream as I scrabbled to get off the couch and reached for the light. I turned the light on to see what it was. When I looked I couldn't believe my eyes.

I gasped.

* * *

><p><em>*that moment when you realize the story's almost done.* man, that's just crazy.<em>

_Luv &Rockets. _

_"This heart, it beats for only you."-Paramore. R & R-ing luv you guys._


	21. An Overly Anticipate Return

_okay, i feel i have to say something here. this wasnt going to be the next chapter. i actually had about three more chapters between the last one and this one. but i have been so busy with school, i didnt think it was fair to have you guys wait. (says no more late updates, dont update again for almost two moths. smh.) anyways, i thought it would be best to just end it here. however, if you would like to know what happen between the last chapter and this one, they will e in the outtakes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: The Aftermath of a Private Lesson<strong>

_Four years later_

A twist in my stomach woke me up again. I groaned as clinched my stomach as I felt uncomfortable queasiness. I've been having these stomach pains for about a week now and I always throw up when I do. I don't know why I'm having them or what they mean, but I don't like this feeling.

I groaned again as another twist came. I laid on my side waiting for the feeling to pass, but it didn't. I don't know why I thought it would. It never does.

I threw the blanket off of me and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet, the few pieces of chicken I had last night at dinner came up. When it finally stopped, I wiped my mouth and stood up. That's been happening every morning for the past week I think. At first I thought it was so kind of food poisoning, but I doubt any of stomach illness lasts a week. But do I know that I never had any kind of stomach illness.

Because I hated the taste in my mouth after I throw up, I brushed my teeth. Since I was already in the bathroom, I took a shower. It was cut a few minutes short because I got the twist in my stomach again. I jumped out of the shower and leaned over the toilet again. I gagged a few times, but nothing came out. When I realized nothing was going to come out, I sighed and stood up to get dress.

After I put the t-shirt and short shorts I wore for pajamas back on, I walked back to the room. When I walked in, I saw my husband still fast asleep. I smiled at the thought of calling him my husband. We've been married for two years in October and I still wasn't use to calling him that yet. We've been together dating longer than we've been married so I don't think it's unusual.

I also found it a little humorous that he was still asleep. After years of sleeping in the same bed, he still sleeps longer than me. I think that was something he will always do, no matter what. However, one would think since he started his job at Port Angeles Middle School I started working with his step-mother's friend for a magazine in Port Angeles two years ago, he should know when he had to wake up and when he didn't.

I smiled at him. No matter how long we've been together, I still love how peaceful he looks when he's sleeping. I almost don't want to wake him up. Sadly, unlike me, he has to work this morning.

I tossed my dirty underwear in the hamper before going over the bed. I stood on the bed on my knees beside his sleeping body. "Edward." I said softly as I shook him lightly. He groaned. I giggled. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to get up." I shook him harder. he still didn't wake up. Okay, time to stop being cute. "Edward, wake up." I said louder as I pulled at his hair, like I do every time he refuses to get up.

"Ow." He groaned. With that, his eyes popped open in surprise. He smiled softly at me. "I really hate when you do that, babe." He said in a tired voice

"You should get up the first time then. Come on, it's Monday." I reminded him.

"I know. I'm up, I'm up." He yawned. "I hate Mondays." He complained as he sat up then turned to sit on the side of the bed. He starched before yawning. I moved to his side. I laid my head on his bare shoulder. He still doesn't wear a shirt to bed. "I love teaching, but damnit, I hate getting up after the weekend." He continued to complain as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. "I envy you babe." He said to me.

I smiled back. "Sorry." Was all I said with a slight shrug before leaning in to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist leaning into me. This was somethin I would never get tired of.

"But this is defiantly the best part of the morning." He said against my lips before holding me tighter. He started to lays us on the bed. I was going to let him if it wasn't for…

I groaned again as I pushed away from him and sat up. I clinched my stomach again because I felt the urge to throw up again. I don't know why I felt sick. I never got this feeling when he starts his morning make-out sessions. But this time, for reasons unknown to me, I didn't want him to touch me.

"Bella?" Edward said in concern as he placed his hand on my back. I held my finger up at him.

I took a few deep breathes. For the first time in a week, it actually passed. I sighed hard before looking at him. "I'm okay." I told him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Go get in the shower." I told him. he didn't move as he continued have his worried look on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Edward, it's nothing. Probably just a cramp or something. Go, before you're late. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get down." I promised him. he finally said okay before kissing my on the cheek and getting up to leave the room.

When I heard the shower running, I changed out of my pajamas into a pair of sweatpants and my old college t-shirt with a lightweight jacket, because for some reason I was a little cold, before going down stairs to start breakfast for him.

It was his idea that we wake up with the other person when we don't have to work. He says we could help the other get ready and make breakfast for him or her. I can't say I mind the idea. My body's already use to getting up when it doesn't really have to. Plus, it gives me the chance to spend a little more time with him until I don't see my husband for six to eight hours, sometimes longer, depending on the day.

I smiled again. Even though I wasn't use to saying it, I loved the fact that I could.

I kept my promise. By the time he was walking down the stairs, I was putting the last pancake on his plate. He was still fixing his tie when he sat down. I smiled at him. when I was in his class, I don't think I remember seeing him with a tie very often. I think I know why.

I sat the plate down on the table in front of him before pushing his hands to the side. I fixed his tie for him before smoothing out his collar. "Thanks." He said when I was done. I looked up at him and kissed him again. "Remind me again, how did I get along without you?" he joked as I sat down. I giggled and answered with a shrug.

As soon as he looked at his plate, he started digging in to the pancakes I made. I tried to eat, but I took three bits and couldn't eat anymore. I was a little upset that I couldn't eat anymore because I usually love pancakes. But I was afraid if I did, I would get sick again.

"Babe, are you okay?" Edward asked. He must have noticed I wasn't eating like I should've been. I gave a slight nod. "Then why aren't you eating?" he asked. I knew he would ask that.

I looked up and gave him another smile. "Yes I am. See, watch." While I knew he was still watching me, I cut into my sack of pancakes and took two huge bites. I had to choke it down because I knew it would come back up and ruin my point. "See?" I said again when I was sure the bites were coming back up.

Of course, he wasn't fooled. "That was the first bit that you took that wasn't meant for a mouse." He noted. I rolled my eyes away from him. How long has he been watching me? "Bella, tell me. Why the hell aren't you eating properly?" I gave a slight shrug. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong with me because he would start look over me like I was some baby bird or something. He might even not go to work today and insist on taking me to the doctor. "Is it your stomach again?" he asked, knowing it's been bothering me for a few days now. I decided to tell him with the truth with a slight nod. He let out a hard breathe. "Bella, that's a week now. You might need to go to a doctor." He said just like I knew he would.

"Edward no." I whined. He knows how I feel about the damn doctors and he still insists I go. I swear he would make me go for every little squeeze, couch, and ache I had.

"Babe, it could be something serious."

"It's not." I insisted.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just do, okay. It's probably something I ate or something." I said. I looked at him. "Believe me it's nothing." I told him again, but he still a little on edge about. I knew there was only thing to say to make him stop looking at me like he was. "If I still feel sick tomorrow, I'll go see Carlisle instead of going to work."

"You need to see a real doctor, Bella." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Your father is a real doctor, Edward." I countered.

Edward sighed. "That's as best as I'm getting, huh?" he asked. I nodded. he better be happy I was seeing his father instead of no one. His father will tell me the same thing I already know, that nothing is wrong with me. "Fine, but if you're not eating dinner tomorrow night, I'm taking you the hospital myself, no matter what Carlisle says."

"Okay." I breathed hard.

"I mean it, Bella. You will fake you be okay just to avoid a damn needle." He pointed out. He was right. Needles were just one reason I hated the damn doctors.

"Okay." I repeated in one of those whiney snaps I use to give my mother when she would tell me the same thing over and over. He was worried, I got it the hint. But when will he take the hint that he's worried for nothing?

He stopped himself for arguing any further. I saw him look at his watch. "I have to go." He said. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. "Get better for me, okay? You know I hate to see you in any kind of discomfort." He noted. I nodded. He kissed the side of my head. "See you later." He said.

"Tell your students I said hi." I mumbled. He said okay before closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, I realized he was just showing he cared, like always. It's one of the things I loved about him. After we got married, we really don't fight as much as we did when we were dating. We did disagree, but didn't fight. So I did feel guilty for snapping at him like a brat.

Maybe I'll visit him and have lunch with him to make it up.

But nevertheless…

I gather the dishes from the table. I dumped the less than half pancake in the trash. It was clear I wasn't going to eat it. After I washed the dishes, I realized I didn't feel sick anymore and I wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep like I usually did when he left me alone for the day. I decided to clean the rest of the house. I started with the laundry, then cleaned the bathrooms, then straighten up the living room. I was writing out a groceries list when the doorbell rang.

I wasn't even at the door when it opened and my best friend for years walked through the door. Sometimes I forget about the keys Edward and I handed out to our parents and close friends. "I don't still don't understand the point of you knocking if you're just going to walk in anyways." I teased.

Alice shook her head at me as she closed the door behind her. "Not right now, Bella." She said seriously. I gave her a shocked looked. She usually always in the mood to argue with me; something was wrong. She looked at me with sad eyes. She looked like she's been crying, or at least was on the voyage. "I need to talk you about Jasper." She said.

So that's what it was. She wanted to talk about her boyfriend again. They've been dating for about three years now and it seem like the past year has been a struggle for them. But like any other time she wanted to talk about him, I knew I was here to listen.

I nodded to her and gestured her to the living room. She flopped on the couch and hid her face in her hands. "Spit it out, Alice." I told her, knowing she would sit there for a while before saying anything.

She sighed hard. "I think he's cheating on me." she mumbled in her hands.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me." she assured. She was right. I did hear her. Even though she mumbled and her hands muffled the sound of her voice, I did hear her. I said what because I didn't understand.

"Why the hell do you think that?" I asked, still in shock about the whole thing. Jasper was one of my best friends and I've known him for a long. The key word being _was. _He wasn't like that anymore. He always telling me how much he loves her and how he wanted to be her so badly when they weren't together. But he wouldn't do that. True, he didn't know how to keep his eyes to himself when a pretty girl walks by. But he's like Jacob when it comes to that. He looks, but never touches. He wouldn't do that; at least not to Alice. At least I think he wouldn't.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know. He's just being acting strange and very distant lately." She answered.

"Alice, he's Jasper." I reminded her, rolling my eyes. Sometimes the guy can totally blank out when someone's talking to him, especially when he has a lot on his mind, like his bar.

"I know, but he's more…out of it lately. When I ask him a question, he doesn't response; and every time I ask him out or something, he always says he's 'busy'. I just have a strong feeling he's hiding something from me." she explained.

"Alice, no… not another one of your feelings." I know from first-hand how much she depends on those damn feelings she has. One day, those damn things are going to get her trouble.

"I know how you all feel about them, okay?" she snapped at me. "I know you guys think they're stupid and unreliable, but I know what I feel and I feel something isn't right between Jasper and I. I know he's hiding something from me. I just wish I had clue of what the hell it was." She shook her head again and turned away from me. "I also wish he would have broken up with me before he decided to start sleeping around again. Hopefully he does it soon." she mumbled.

"He's not going to break up with you, Alice. And he's not cheating on you." I assured her.

"You explain his behavior lately then." She replied.

"I…" she looked at me. "I can't." I told her. I saw her get disappointed. She gave a light chuckle. "At least not yet. I'll talk to him, if you want." I offered.

She wiped her eye. "I don't care." She responded drily. She would usually beg me to get some dirt on Jasper since she knows he will tell me everything he will not tell her. She was really upset about this. She needed to get her mind off of this because stressing about this until she had answers wasn't going to help her.

"I will, but right now, how about you and I hang out today?" I offered.

She shook her head. "You're busy. I didn't mean to interrupt your work." She answered.

I smiled. "Stop it, Alice. You're not convincing anyone." I told her.

She turned and gave me a small smile. "If you insist." She said. That wasn't the Alice I wanted, but it was close enough.

I nodded. "Yes." Between our jobs and me still trying to get this married thing down, it's never really just the two of us like it uses to be anymore. "Just let me go change first." I told her before leaving to go upstairs to change out of my sweatpants and t-shirt.

XXX

As soon as I got dressed, she suggested we go to Port Angeles. So I drove us. Looks like I was going have that lunch with Edward after all. However, I didn't bring up my plan to visit my husband to Alice because I knew she would think I was just using her or something. Nope, I didn't say a thing about it.

In fact, I didn't say much of anything as I just let drag me around the town while she shopped her stressed away. I knew she was out of her mood the second she started trying on five pairs of shoes and buying four of them. As long as I known her, I don't think I ever seen her not smiling while shopping. Or maybe that's just how she cries. Whatever, I was glad she was forcing on something else, if even for the time being.

While I was out, I figured I'd get something as well, but nothing for me. I got Emmett and Rosalie's daughters, a doll and a dress for each of them. I been married to Edward for almost two years now, I figure it was time to start spoiling my nieces. I also got Edward three shirts, one t-shirt and two more work shirts because he's always complain he doesn't have enough; but for which I disagree with. I swear, I think he has more shirts than me and something is wrong with that.

When Alice felt she was done, she struggled she we get something to eat. I couldn't agree more. Not only was I hungry because I didn't eat this morning, but I was craving something cheesy for some reason. She drove us to one of the only restaurant we will eat at when we're here.

When we got there, I ordered my favorite ravioli.

While we were waiting for our food, Alice was absentmindedly playing with her napkin. I sighed hard. "Please tell me you're not still upset." I begged her. After hours of shopping, she better not be. She gave a small head shake. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Alice, please stop being upset about this." I asked.

"I just can't shake this feeling about him hiding something from me."

"I told you I would talk to him and when I do, you will see that you worrying over nothing." I remained her. She looked up and I smiled at her. She gave a small smile back.

"You're right. At least I hope you are." She replied. I nodded, telling her that I knew I was. "All this talk about me, I haven't asked you about you and Edward. So, how is the whole married thing working out for?" she asked.

I chuckled. She says that like it was just some phase Edward and I was going through. "It's going well. We had a small thing this morning…"

"You mean a fight?" she interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really a fight, just a small disagree"

"About what?"

"My stomach's been bothering for almost a week now,"

"Are you okay?" she said quickly in worry.

"Goodness, you sound like him." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, but you know how he is. He probably thinks I'm dying or something and think I should see the doctor. I keep telling him it's nothing. He's stressing me out so much about the whole thing; I'm a few days late." I told her.

"Have you ever been late before?"

"Only when I'm stressed. With my job and Edward breathing down my neck about this small little thing, I'm just a little stressed." I told her. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Stomach problems, late period, I don't know Bella. Maybe you're pregnant." She joked.

I laughed loudly. "Oh please, Alice." I brushed off the joke.

She chuckled. "Just remember that after the first year of the honeymoon phase, the real test will come." She said with a wink. I didn't reply to that comment because our food was here.

At first I was eating my food and it was good; real good. But then I stared at my plate for a second to long. It went from delicious looking to flat out disgusting. The mixture of cheese, meat and sauce may look good to someone else, but right now it was making me get that same twist in my stomach that I had this morning again.

I groaned. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "I'm going to be sick." I jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. When I got there, I did the same thing I did this morning and threw up in the restaurant's bathroom. I was in there way longer than I wanted to, but when I was finally done, I rinsed out my mouth in the sink before returning to Alice. When I got there, I saw she had a bag in her hand and bust boy was cleaning off our table behind her.

"We're leaving?" I asked her.

"Well, considering how fast you ran to the bathroom, I figured you pretty much done eating." She said with a smile. "Here. I got it to-go, just in case."

"Thanks" I said drily as I grabbed the bag from her. There was no way I was eating this after that. I might give it to Edward or something.

When we got to the car, she suggested she drives home. I didn't mind. I was still queasy and felt like I was going to throw up again. as she drove, I basely had my head out the window.

"What?" I groaned, because I felt her eyes on me.

"Okay, Bella, I know I was just kidding in the restaurant, but maybe…"

"Very funny Alice." I cut her off, knowing where she was going. She was silent. I looked at her. "Seriously, Alice, it's not funny anymore." I said seriously.

"You have told me that you two have been less careful since you got back from your honeymoon, especially you with your pill, it might be a possibility that…"

"It's not. I'm not, okay?"

"Why are you so against if you are?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm not. I just think Edward and I aren't ready considering we haven't really talked about it yet." I rested my head on the door.

"I think you two would make parents. You treat Angel and Lily like your own."

I sighed hard again. "Alice, please"

"I'm just saying…"

"Fine, we can pick up a test on the way home; then I prove to you that's nothing. Until then, can we just stop talking about it, please? It's making me sick again." I told her. She mumbled a fine and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got back to my house, I went in the bathroom and took the table. "Well…" Alice said when I was done and came out. I held up a finger because I was still waiting for something to appear on the small plastic screen. When it did, my eyes widen a little. But I can't trust this thing. "Well" Alice repeated. I looked at her. "What does it say?" she asked.

"It's negative." I told her with a shrug.

"What? Let me see it." She reached for it, but I pulled away before she could grab it.

"I really don't think you want to touch something I peed on." I reminded her as I tossed it in the nearest trash can.

"So it really was negative?" she said in a sad tone.

I laughed at her. "You sound disappointed."

She shrugged. "It would have been nice to have another baby around consider how old Angel and Lily are getting."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait. I'm going to see Esme and Carlisle." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Why?" she asked.

"Uh…I want to give Angel and Lily their gifts and Rosa told me Emmett and the girls were over there today. Want to come?" I asked. She nodded and we left.

XXX

I've been there enough times to know where it was. When we got to the big house in Seattle, I was glad to see Emmett's car was in the drive way. At least Alice won't know I lied to her. But I was even happier to see Carlisle's car there as well.

"Hello?" I called through the long hall.

"In the living room, Bella." I heard Emmett called back. Alice and I followed his voice. When we got there, he and Jasper were watching something on the television. It looked like sport center.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hi." They said together, not turning away from the TV.

"Jasper?" Alice said behind me.

As soon as he heard her voice he looked up. When he saw his ears weren't playing tricks on him, he jumped up. "Hey baby. What are doing here?" he asked with a nervous smile. I could see what Alice meant now.

"Bella wanted to see the girls so I came with her. What are you doing here; I thought you said you were busy today." She said with an assuming tone.

"I did, but…"

"But what? Did you lie to me?" she asked.

He sighed hard. "No. I was finished with what I was doing so I just stopped here on the way home."

"Jasper, we're in Seattle. Where were you that this was on the way home?" she asked.

"I…can't tell you yet." He answered.

"Why the hell not?" she snapped. He didn't answer her. She sighed. "Jasper, for once, will you stop fucking lying to me?" she snapped louder.

He cupped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Do you mind, my six and two year nieces are in right in the other room." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about something."

"Yeah, we do." She agreed under his hand.

"Let's go outside." He suggested. She knocked his hand off her face and crossed her arms. "Alice please." He begged.

"Yeah, please. I'm trying to watch this." Emmett said.

She looked at me. I nodded. At least I didn't have to talk to him. She rolled her eyes at both of them. "Fine." She said before turning away and walking towards the door. Jasper wisely followed her.

"Emmett, are your daughters here with you?" I asked him when the door closed.

"They're in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme." He answered still not looking at me.

A few moments later, Esme came in the living room holding a two-year Lily in her arms with Carlisle holding hands with a six-year old Angel behind her. "Bella!" Esme exclaimed when she saw me. "I thought I heard one of my daughter-in-laws out here." She smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a one arm hug. "Where's my other one?" she asked, referring to Alice like she once referred to me. but un like me, Alice didn't have a problem with it. She actually loved the title.

"Outside with Jasper." I told her.

She shook her head. "Those two. But how are you and Edward?"

"I'm good, Edward is good." I told her.

"Auntie Bella!" Angel cheered as she release Carlisle's hand. She ran over and hugged my leg. She started to like me more when I married Edward. I guess she realized, like her mother, that I was here to stay.

I bended down to her. "Hi." I said I as I hugged her back.

"We made cookies." That explains why she had flour all over her shirt. She turned back to Carlisle and Esme "Can Auntie Bella take some?" she asked.

I groaned at the thought of food. "Actually, Angel, I already ate." She turned back to me with a pout on her face. "But I'm sure Uncle Edward would love some. Can I take some for him?" I asked quickly. She smiled again and nodded. "I got something for you." I smiled. She was more than happy about the subject change. I reached in the bag and grabbed the dress and doll I got for her. She cheered and bounced up and down.

"Thank you." She said happily as she hugged me. she turned back to Esme. "Can I wear it now?" she asked.

Esme laughed. "Let's get you two in a bath first. Come on." She said as she put the bag with Lily's dress on her wrist and grabbed Angel's hand. She gave Carlisle a kiss before walking upstairs.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle talked for the first time since I came in. I smiled at him. "That was very nice of you." He noted. I just shrugged.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked in a more serious tone.

He caught on to it and stepped closer to me. "What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head. "At least I'm really sure yet. It's probably nothing, but I told Edward I would come see you tomorrow if it continued, but I knew you weren't at the office today and I thought,"

"You thought it would be better that I look at you here rather than at the office." He guessed.

I smiled. "You know me so well. So do you think you can?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Sure. Let's go to my office." He said before gesturing me to follow him. We had to climb those damn stairs to the second floor. I climb these damn things every time Edward and I come over and we go to their little room in the attic. I still hate them like the first time I had to climb them by myself. When we finally got there, he turn a left instead the usually right I was used to.

When we got to his office, he had a bed there and a heart motor that was unplugged. "Sit there, please." He asked me. I did what he said. He pulled his chair and sat in front of me. "Now what exactly is the problem?" he asked in doctor mode now.

"Well…" I said tucking hair behind my ear. "I've been having some stomach problems lately."

"What kind of stomach problems?" he asked.

"I've just been real sick to it lately and I've been throwing up every day. Sometimes all day."

He nodded. "I think I know what the problem might be. But just to be safe, I'm going to run a few tests. Are you okay with that?" I nodded. "Okay, first things first…" he slid over and grabbed a plastic cup. He held it up for me to see. "Do you mind?" he asked. Knowing what he was talking about, I shook my head and took the cup from him.

I came back from the bathroom when I was done. After I gave it to him, he measured and weighted me then took my blood pressure. Everything seems to be okay. Then he did what I wanted to avoid. He took a needle and stuck it in my arm to take some blood. "I know." He said when he saw me wincing. "Just relax, sweetheart." He said. I tried to do what he said to the best of my abilities. When he was done, he tossed the needle and the gloves in the trash. "Okay, I have to go the closest clinic."

"Clinic? For what?" I asked.

"Because what I have to do, I can't do it here. Now the result may take a while, but I'll try to be back in a reasonable amount of time. You can go back down stairs with Emmett; if don't wish to do that, you're welcome to stay up here and wait." He said.

I laid on the bed. "I'll stay."

He nodded. "Very well. I will be back as soon as I can." He said before leaving the room.

While he was gone, I waited. He wouldn't be that long, I'm sure. Five minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen. Before I knew it, a half an hour passed and he wasn't back yet. I couldn't help but wondered about when he was doing; what tests he was running. What did he mean when he said he might know the problem? I wonder if he was doing what and was thinking what I think he was.

I also couldn't help but worry about if that test I took at home with Alice was right. It couldn't have been right. Those things were whacky and couldn't be depended on; right? I'm sure it was nothing like I keep telling Alice and Edward. I was stressing out for nothing. I had to be. It couldn't be what I thought it was.

I guess I fell asleep while I was thinking because next thing I knew someone was lightly shaking me. I flicked my eyes open and looked at Carlisle. "Sorry for taking so long, Bella." He said to me with a smile.

I gave a small one back. "It's okay. So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked at his chart. "Nothing. It's actually just what I thought." He looked to me and gave me a wide grin. I thought what he was going to say before he said it.

Crap.

XXX

When Carlisle and I came back down stairs, Emmett was still on the couch, but it looks like he was watching something else. Esme was sitting next to him as she watched the girls who were sitting on the floor in their dresses and playing with their dolls. I was glad they like what I brought them.

Alice and Jasper weren't in the living room so I assumed they were still outside talking.

"I'm going to leave." I told Carlisle.

"Are you sure; you can stay." He invited.

I smiled. I would have stayed. I like being here in this house with everyone. It makes me feel like I'm actually part of the family. I would've stayed, but I had to go. "Thanks, but I have to get going."

Realization flashed across his face then he nodded. "I understand." He hugged me. "It was good seeing you." He released me. "Come back soon; bring my son with you next time." He teased. I gave a small laugh and nodded.

He walked over and sat next to Esme on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her before kissing her on the cheek. I smiled at them. I really hope Edward and I will still be in love after so many years.

She turned to him and kissed him back. "Is she okay?" I heard her whisper to him.

He turned to me. I knew what he was saying with his eyes. I nodded. he turned back to her. "Yes. I'll tell you later." He promised. She sighed in disappointment as she turned away.

I told everyone bye before walking out the house. When I walked out the front door, I was blocked by Jasper and Alice in a lip lock on the porch like a couple of teenagers.

"I see you two made up." I teased. They pulled away. Alice looked at me with a smile while Jasper wiped his lips with the back of his hand like he always does when they're caught. He wasn't much for PDA; too bad for him that Alice loves it. "So I'm guessing whatever problems you two had are gone."

"She thought I was cheating on her." Jasper said then shook his head.

"Were you?" I asked.

He looked at me like it was the dumbest thing I have ever said. "Of course not, Bells. Come on, you know me." yeah, I do. That's kind of the reason I asked.

Alice popped up stilling smiling at me. was she that happy that they made up? "Far from that. guess what." Before I could think of what happened while I was upstairs, she answered. "We're engaged!" she announced with the most excitement I've seen from her, which is saying a lot because she seems to get excited about everything.

"What?" I answered. "Really?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. "That's great." I said as I hugged her. I looked at Jasper over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on asking her?" I snapped at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it from her." He answered. He was probably right. I would have tried, but Alice would have broken me sooner or later. I still rolled my eyes at him as if he wasn't speaking the truth.

I pulled away from my best friend. "Let me see the ring." I said with excitement to match her. I grabbed her hands. "Where is it?" I asked with disappointment when I saw her hand still blank.

She starched her hands out of mine and crossed her arms in a pout. "I don't have it."

I looked at Jasper who was still sitting on the porch. He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have it _yet_. She's going to get it when I have enough to get in a few weeks." He shifted his eyes to her. "And that's why I told you not to tell anyone yet."

"Jasper, she's my best friend. You didn't honestly think I was going to wait weeks before telling her, did you?"

"Guess not." He said sarcastically. He looked at me. "Just don't tell anyone else yet, please; especially not Esme or Emmett or my brother. If Esme finds out I'm making Alice wait for the ring, she would have my head. And if the other two find out, I would never hear the damn end of it from them two." he asked. I chuckled and nodded. When he mentioned Edward, I remembered I was in a hurry.

"I have to go. Congrats you two." I said before walking to the car.

When I got to his school, I went to the office to get a visitor's pass. I honestly don't think I should have to get one considering how much I'm here every year.

"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked when the same dead expression she has every time she sees me. I could tell she doesn't like me. I just don't understand why not.

I smiled anyways, like I always do. "Can I have visitor's pass, please?" I asked.

"May I ask who you are and who you're here for?" she asked like every other time.

Before I answered, I heard someone. "Hola Bella." I looked up from the woman behind the desk.

I saw the only woman who would speak to me in Spanish. Carmen was in a gray skirt suit. She was smiling as she walked towards me. I guess they never found someone to take the principal job, so she just kept it. "Hi Carmen."

"Here to see Edward?" she asked.

"Trying to." I told her, directing my comment to the lady behind the desk. The woman predicted like she didn't hear me as she looked back at her computer screen. Carmen shook her head. I guess she knew how the woman was. She grabbed a visitor's pass and handed it to me. "Thanks. Do you know if he's in his class?" I asked as I took it and put it on.

"He should be." She checked her watch. "I don't think he went to lunch yet."

"Thank you." I said before leaving the office. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where his room was and walked to it without thinking about where it was. When I got there, I stopped at the door. I looked through the window. It's rare time when I get to watch him teach. I almost forget how good he looks when he's in his element like that. it almost makes miss being his student. But then I remember why I'm glad I'm not.

I watched his students as they copied everything he wrote on the broad. I noticed how the girls were hanging on his every word. I see he still has that effect on girls. That will never change.

I waited until he walked back to his desk to knock on the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He turned to one his students and said something to them; telling them to get the door, I assume.

Then I was greeted by a girl with blonde pigtails, curled slightly at the ends. She had blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks. She looked like the poster child of America or something.

She opened to the door slightly. "Yes?" she said with fake politeness.

"Hi, can I talk to Mr. Masen?" I asked.

"He's busy. And even if he wasn't, we're not allowed to open the door for strangers." She said like she was more than happy to recite that rule to me.

Edward chuckled behind her. "It's okay Sarah, she's an expectation."

She gave me a look like she wasn't less than happy he told her that. "Thank you." I said as she opened the door to let me in.

"Whatever." She responded as she went back to her seat. I don't understand the girls he works with.

I walked over to him. When I got to him, he didn't take time to wrap an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He greeted me with a kiss on the lips. "Mr. Masen." the girl who answered the door called him as soon as he did. I pulled away from him. He looked towards her. "May I ask who is she and is she interrupting our lesson?" she asked voice thick with an attitude.

I saw the angry and jealously in the most the girls eyes, but not as much as that particular little girl. I saw the guys perk up with interest, along with some of the girls who didn't seem to care that he kissed me like the others did. The whole thing was a little bit unsettling to me. "Sorry. Class, this is my wife, Mrs. Masen." he introduced me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I still love how the word just rolls of his tongue like it does. I gave everyone a small wave as their eyes were still on me. "Can everyone please work on problems 1-20 while I talk to my wife?" There was that word again.

Everyone turned to their books expect for, of course, the girl who answered the door. She glared at me. "Sarah, please." He asked her.

She rolled he eyes and turned to her book. "What's with her?" I asked when she did.

He chuckled. "You remember my teacher's pets I tell you about?" every year, in every class, he has that one student who will do anything he asked and seems to be a little too into his lessons. He called them his "teacher's pets." I'm pretty sure that was the title they wanted.

"Oh, that's one of them." I said with realization.

He nodded. "I have one in every class, but she's a little bit more…aggressive about her title." He joked.

"Well, she's pretty, if you like that whole 'all-American-girl-next-door' thing. Let me just say that if you leave me for her, I will understand." I teased.

He shook his head. "Never again." he said with a smile. great answer, I thought before kissing me again. He leaned against his desk and hugged me around the waist. "So what do I own this visit; that I'm complaining."

"I felt bad about snapping at you this morning."

"You've been a little moody lately. Is everything alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Everything with your mom and Phil is fine?" I nodded again. "What about with Alice?" he asked about everything that might bother me.

"She and your brother had a thing, but they're fine now." I told him. He nodded. "Anyways, I thought I would come and see you." I held up the bag. "I brought you some lunch. Your nieces made you some cookies." I told him.

He smiled at the bag as he took it. "Great. I was wondering what I was going to eat. I was actually going to come home." he set it on his desk behind him. "Are you staying to eat with me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

I shook my head. "I already ate."

"Well, you can stay and watch; I don't mind." He replied. He might not have minded, but I did. I groaned. The thought of seeing that food, of smelling it, it was bad enough that I almost threw up again. If I could barely handle it now, I wouldn't be able to handle it when he was he eating in front of me. he would know something was wrong with me. Just like he did now. I could tell he knew something was wrong with me because he got a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, but it's okay. I'm cleaning the house and I wanted to be finished before you got home." I told him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You know I don't care about that. I have lunch then I have two more classes, then I coming home anyways. You should just stay." He told me.

I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair. "Thank you for the offer. It really is a nice thought and I know you don't care about the house, but still…" I said with a shrug.

"Fine, be that way. Never say I never I offered." he said. I giggled at him. he sounded like a child. I pushed him in the forehead to make him stop. He laughed at my reaction. "Is that you interrupted me for?"

"I thought you said you didn't mind."

He shrugged back. "What can I say; I was in a teaching zone." He joked, causing us both to laugh. "But really, is that all you wanted?"

I shifted my eyes to the tie I helped him with this morning to avoid his eyes. "No, I ..." I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't, not here. I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't tell him something like that at his job, in front of all his students. It wasn't the right time and it wasn't the right place. It waited all the way I got here to see him in person, it would wait until he was home with me and we could talk about it privately. I looked back at his eyes and smiled. "Never mind."

"What, why?" I didn't response. "Bella, don't do that."

I shook my head. "It's not important enough for right now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It's nothing, I can wait until you get home."

"Okay. You're sure you don't want to stay with me for the rest of the day?" he asked again.

I nodded. "I don't think your little girlfriends would like if I was here. Plus, I don't want to distract you from doing your job and take you out of your 'zone'." I mocked him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "So go do what you do best, and I'll be at home waiting for you." I pulled him towards me and met his lips with mine. "You will always be my favorite teacher." I said softly when I pulled away.

He chuckled "Good to know." He was about to kiss me again, but got stopped.

"Mr. Masen."

He gave a small sigh before he turned away from me. "Yes, Sarah?" he said to her. I saw her smile on the corner on my eye.

"I need your help." She said. That was my cue I needed to leave.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Give me a second, please." He replied.

"It's cute how much she doesn't like me." I said softly to him. it was quite cute, her crush on him. as long as she realized that's all it was, a crush.

He turned back to me "She kind of reminds me of you." He smiled.

"Please, you're joking, right?"

He gave a small laugh. "Of course I am." He pulled me closer. "She reminds more of Lauren. Always trying to get my attention, no matter what I'm going." He told me. I gave him a look. I didn't like the sound of that. "But she never has my attention like my favorite student." He said softly before kissing me again.

I smiled against his lips before pulling away. "I really should go." I said to him.

He chuckled because I was guess he knew why I said that. "Alright. I'll see you when I get home." I nodded.

I backed out of his hold. "Okay, I'm leaving." I said loudly. When I did, everyone's head popped up.

"Everyone, tell Mrs. Masen good-bye." He told his students. They all mumbled a good-bye.

"Bye everyone. Appreciate Mr. Masen." I turned to him and smile. "He's a great teacher and you're very lucky to have him." he winked at me. They all promised they will.

"See you at home, babe." He said again behind me as I walked toward the door. I left, but not before personally waving at Sarah. She rolled her eyes away from me.

"Sorry about that, class. She needed to talk to me about something." I heard him lie as I closed the door. I looked back and he was pushing himself off his desk. "Now who would like to come to the board to explain one of the problems I asked to do?" I looked to see Sarah's hand shoot up. He gestured her to come up and handed her the marker. I see what he means.

XXX

I was actually going to finish cleaning the house, but when I got home, I had too much on my mind even try to. I was thinking so much, I found myself sitting on the stairs. It was where I sat to think when I wanted to be alone, but didn't want to feel like I was. I was playing with one of Angel's baby socks that she left at our house a long time ago. She's grown so fast, it's hard to believe her foot was actually small enough to fit this tiny, little sock.

I was still waiting for Edward to get home. I kind of wish he would hurry up and get. Part of me was telling me I should have stayed with him, but then I probably would have told him when he was eating lunch. With my luck, the poor guy would have probably choked or something. Then he wouldn't be able to teach for the rest of the day. No, it was just better if I waited until came home. I looked at my watch; it should be soon.

"Bella." I heard him call as he came through the door about a half an hour later. "You should have stayed. Somehow, the word got around that you were there. So after I came back from lunch, my last two classes were asking so many questions about you, I could barely get through the damn lesson. It was so funny; I couldn't be upset that they were stalling." He explained with a smile in his voice as he took off everything and set it all by the door. "Where are you, babe?" he called when turned and realized I wasn't in the living room.

"Right here." I told him.

He turned to me and his face dropped. "Uh-oh. She's on the stairs." He pointed out as he walked over to me. He knows how I get when I'm sitting here. He looked down at my hands. "Why do you have Angel's sock?" he asked.

"I was thinking." I told him.

"About what?" he asked. I didn't answer. He sighed hard. "Bella, what is wrong with you? And I'm not taking 'nothing' and 'I'm okay' for an answer this time. I need an actually answer."

I sighed. Guess it was time to tell him. I looked up at him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked.

I stood up. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. I sat down and pulled him down with me. I gave him a small kiss on the lips before starting. "Okay, you know that outfit Alice gave me for a wedding present?"

When I said that, a big grin spread across his face. He obviously knew what I was talking about. "The school girl outfit." He replied. Yes, my best friend gave me a school girl outfit for my wedding. Needless to say, I turned all kind of red when I opened the present. Everyone was asking me what it was, but I refused to take it out of the box so anyone else would see it. It probably would have been worst if I didn't like it. I still couldn't believe she actually went to a lingerie store and got that for me.

I gave a small smile as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, that one. And remember that day last month when you stayed after school and I came to visit with it on. And then you say I was 'bad' and gave me 'detention'?"

"Yes." He said like he was confused.

"Well, we didn't grab anything." He nodded. "I didn't tell you at the time 'cause I didn't think it mattered, but it was the same day where I forgot one of my pills again. I mean all the times we didn't do both, I didn't think that that time would be anything different."

His face dropped. he was no longer looking at me at this point. It was more like looking past me. I think he knew what I was saying. I was afraid of this reaction. The reaction of knowing what I was going to say, but still being terrified of what might come. "What…" He gave a nervous laugh "What exactly are you saying?" he asked, though I think he already knew.

"I took a test. I wasn't sure if it was right so went to see your dad to make sure. He ran another test." I turned my body towards him. "Edward, I'm pregnant." As soon as I said the last word, he dropped my hand and continued to stare in the space. I think he was frozen. I continued. "I know we haven't talked about starting a family yet, but now is the best time. Bur, Alice thinks we're ready she said the way we take care of Angel and Lily; we're more than capable of being great parents. And I think agree with her. I mean, how you act with you students and with Angel when she was younger, I know you will be a great dad. And …and…" I sighed. "I don't really know what else to say." he didn't answer. He was still frozen. "Edward, please say something."

He swallowed. "What do we do?"

When he asked that, I found myself getting upset with him. Did he really ask that question? What the hell did he mean? I didn't understand the statement. "What do we do? What do you mean what do we do?" I popped up from the couch. I turned to him. "Like I said, I know we didn't talk about it and I know we might not be ready, but ready or not, a baby is coming. I don't want you to give up on me, but if you don't think you can handle it, I might understand. Just please tell me now before it's too late."

It was like my rant unfroze him, because before I was finish he was in front me. he held my arms. "Babe, calm down. You're shaking." He pointed out. When he did, I knew what he was talking about. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down. When I was calm enough, he started talking again. he sighed. "Okay, I didn't mean to get you worked up like that. I didn't mean how it sounded. What I meant was I'm the youngest of my family and I never dealt with anyone younger than two. I don't know how to take care of a baby. What if I'm not a good dad; what if the kid doesn't like me…" now he was the one getting worked up. He took a deep breath. "Bella, what if I screw something up?"

I hugged him around the waist and rest my head on his chest. "You won't. We won't. I don't know how to take care of anyone either, but that's why they have parenting books. And we can talk to Emmett and Rosalie and Jacob and Leah. Your dad and my mom will be there. We'll have help." I reminded him.

He hugged me back. "You really think we can do this?" he asked. I gave a small laugh. It was the same line that started all of this.

"I really do."

He sighed. "Okay."

I pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I said okay. If you think we can then so do I."

"So we're going to be parents?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. I squeaked loudly. I hugged him around his neck and jumped into his arms, locking my legs around his waist. I placed my lips against his with the most passion I felt for him in a while. I don't think I kissed him like this since the first time he came back to me after five years.

He pulled away and laughed. "Soon, I won't be able to hold you like this." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I gave a playful snap as I hit him on the side of the head. "I can't believe we're actually having a child."

He let a hard breathe. "Neither can I." he placed his forehead against mine. "A little girl with your hair and nose?"

I shook my head and hummed a no. "A little boy with your eyes and smile." I told him.

He gave a light laugh. "I love you, babe."

If anyone would have told me I would have gone to my teacher for help one day and ended that day by kissing him. I would I laughed and walked away. But if they told me that he said it was okay because he liked me like I liked him, more than a teacher should like his student. And through he knew it was wrong, he went on to date me, I would have told them they watch way too many those romantic movies. Then once they told me I would lose "it" to him and gave him all my heart by falling in love with, just to have him to go prison for something that was only wrong to anyone who wasn't the two of us, I would have really though they were crazy. And if they ended they story by saying our relationship will almost end because the two drunken mistakes of unfaithfulness, me with his brother, but we would get pass anything and everything the world threw at us and ended up getting married with a child on the way just a few months short of our two year anniversary, I would have thought that person seriously needed to be committed to a white room with padded walls.

But if anyone asks me if I will do it again, I would hell yes.

"I love you too, Edward." I said softly before pressing my lips to his again.

I wouldn't have it any other way

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p><em>so this story is finally over. yay for that. i dont know if i should tell you this or not but i going to start some new stories. i can't promise anything, but i would try better to update regularly with my new ones. i dont know if pple will read them because the twilight saga is over, but i want to write them and post them so, i you read them great, if not...watevs, your last. <em>

**Songs that inspired me**

_Yesterday – Toni Braxton feat Trey Songz_

_Hands all Over – Maroon 5_

_The Story of Us – Taylor Swift_

_Love After War – Robin Thicke _

_Got Your Back – T.I. feat. Keri Hilson_

_Get Back – Demi Lovato _

_Decode – Paramore _

_Simply Amazing – Trey Songz_

_I Love You – Avil Lavigne _

_Where the Line Overlap – Paramore (kind of)_

_why didnt anyone tell me i forgot something. _

_Luv & Rockets! 3 you guys_


	22. Epilogue: The Aftermath of a Private Les

_okay, i feel i have to say something here. this wasnt going to be the next chapter. i actually had about three more chapters between the last one and this one. but i have been so busy with school, i didnt think it was fair to have you guys wait. (says no more late updates, dont update again for almost two moths. smh.) anyways, i thought it would be best to just end it here. however, if you would like to know what happen between the last chapter and this one, they will e in the outtakes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: The Aftermath of a Private Lesson<strong>

_Four years later_

A twist in my stomach woke me up again. I groaned as clinched my stomach as I felt uncomfortable queasiness. I've been having these stomach pains for about a week now and I always throw up when I do. I don't know why I'm having them or what they mean, but I don't like this feeling.

I groaned again as another twist came. I laid on my side waiting for the feeling to pass, but it didn't. I don't know why I thought it would. It never does.

I threw the blanket off of me and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet, the few pieces of chicken I had last night at dinner came up. When it finally stopped, I wiped my mouth and stood up. That's been happening every morning for the past week I think. At first I thought it was so kind of food poisoning, but I doubt any of stomach illness lasts a week. But do I know that I never had any kind of stomach illness.

Because I hated the taste in my mouth after I throw up, I brushed my teeth. Since I was already in the bathroom, I took a shower. It was cut a few minutes short because I got the twist in my stomach again. I jumped out of the shower and leaned over the toilet again. I gagged a few times, but nothing came out. When I realized nothing was going to come out, I sighed and stood up to get dress.

After I put the t-shirt and short shorts I wore for pajamas back on, I walked back to the room. When I walked in, I saw my husband still fast asleep. I smiled at the thought of calling him my husband. We've been married for two years in October and I still wasn't use to calling him that yet. We've been together dating longer than we've been married so I don't think it's unusual.

I also found it a little humorous that he was still asleep. After years of sleeping in the same bed, he still sleeps longer than me. I think that was something he will always do, no matter what. However, one would think since he started his job at Port Angeles Middle School I started working with his step-mother's friend for a magazine in Port Angeles two years ago, he should know when he had to wake up and when he didn't.

I smiled at him. No matter how long we've been together, I still love how peaceful he looks when he's sleeping. I almost don't want to wake him up. Sadly, unlike me, he has to work this morning.

I tossed my dirty underwear in the hamper before going over the bed. I stood on the bed on my knees beside his sleeping body. "Edward." I said softly as I shook him lightly. He groaned. I giggled. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to get up." I shook him harder. he still didn't wake up. Okay, time to stop being cute. "Edward, wake up." I said louder as I pulled at his hair, like I do every time he refuses to get up.

"Ow." He groaned. With that, his eyes popped open in surprise. He smiled softly at me. "I really hate when you do that, babe." He said in a tired voice

"You should get up the first time then. Come on, it's Monday." I reminded him.

"I know. I'm up, I'm up." He yawned. "I hate Mondays." He complained as he sat up then turned to sit on the side of the bed. He starched before yawning. I moved to his side. I laid my head on his bare shoulder. He still doesn't wear a shirt to bed. "I love teaching, but damnit, I hate getting up after the weekend." He continued to complain as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. "I envy you babe." He said to me.

I smiled back. "Sorry." Was all I said with a slight shrug before leaning in to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist leaning into me. This was somethin I would never get tired of.

"But this is defiantly the best part of the morning." He said against my lips before holding me tighter. He started to lays us on the bed. I was going to let him if it wasn't for…

I groaned again as I pushed away from him and sat up. I clinched my stomach again because I felt the urge to throw up again. I don't know why I felt sick. I never got this feeling when he starts his morning make-out sessions. But this time, for reasons unknown to me, I didn't want him to touch me.

"Bella?" Edward said in concern as he placed his hand on my back. I held my finger up at him.

I took a few deep breathes. For the first time in a week, it actually passed. I sighed hard before looking at him. "I'm okay." I told him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Go get in the shower." I told him. he didn't move as he continued have his worried look on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Edward, it's nothing. Probably just a cramp or something. Go, before you're late. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get down." I promised him. he finally said okay before kissing my on the cheek and getting up to leave the room.

When I heard the shower running, I changed out of my pajamas into a pair of sweatpants and my old college t-shirt with a lightweight jacket, because for some reason I was a little cold, before going down stairs to start breakfast for him.

It was his idea that we wake up with the other person when we don't have to work. He says we could help the other get ready and make breakfast for him or her. I can't say I mind the idea. My body's already use to getting up when it doesn't really have to. Plus, it gives me the chance to spend a little more time with him until I don't see my husband for six to eight hours, sometimes longer, depending on the day.

I smiled again. Even though I wasn't use to saying it, I loved the fact that I could.

I kept my promise. By the time he was walking down the stairs, I was putting the last pancake on his plate. He was still fixing his tie when he sat down. I smiled at him. when I was in his class, I don't think I remember seeing him with a tie very often. I think I know why.

I sat the plate down on the table in front of him before pushing his hands to the side. I fixed his tie for him before smoothing out his collar. "Thanks." He said when I was done. I looked up at him and kissed him again. "Remind me again, how did I get along without you?" he joked as I sat down. I giggled and answered with a shrug.

As soon as he looked at his plate, he started digging in to the pancakes I made. I tried to eat, but I took three bits and couldn't eat anymore. I was a little upset that I couldn't eat anymore because I usually love pancakes. But I was afraid if I did, I would get sick again.

"Babe, are you okay?" Edward asked. He must have noticed I wasn't eating like I should've been. I gave a slight nod. "Then why aren't you eating?" he asked. I knew he would ask that.

I looked up and gave him another smile. "Yes I am. See, watch." While I knew he was still watching me, I cut into my sack of pancakes and took two huge bites. I had to choke it down because I knew it would come back up and ruin my point. "See?" I said again when I was sure the bites were coming back up.

Of course, he wasn't fooled. "That was the first bit that you took that wasn't meant for a mouse." He noted. I rolled my eyes away from him. How long has he been watching me? "Bella, tell me. Why the hell aren't you eating properly?" I gave a slight shrug. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong with me because he would start look over me like I was some baby bird or something. He might even not go to work today and insist on taking me to the doctor. "Is it your stomach again?" he asked, knowing it's been bothering me for a few days now. I decided to tell him with the truth with a slight nod. He let out a hard breathe. "Bella, that's a week now. You might need to go to a doctor." He said just like I knew he would.

"Edward no." I whined. He knows how I feel about the damn doctors and he still insists I go. I swear he would make me go for every little squeeze, couch, and ache I had.

"Babe, it could be something serious."

"It's not." I insisted.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just do, okay. It's probably something I ate or something." I said. I looked at him. "Believe me it's nothing." I told him again, but he still a little on edge about. I knew there was only thing to say to make him stop looking at me like he was. "If I still feel sick tomorrow, I'll go see Carlisle instead of going to work."

"You need to see a real doctor, Bella." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Your father is a real doctor, Edward." I countered.

Edward sighed. "That's as best as I'm getting, huh?" he asked. I nodded. he better be happy I was seeing his father instead of no one. His father will tell me the same thing I already know, that nothing is wrong with me. "Fine, but if you're not eating dinner tomorrow night, I'm taking you the hospital myself, no matter what Carlisle says."

"Okay." I breathed hard.

"I mean it, Bella. You will fake you be okay just to avoid a damn needle." He pointed out. He was right. Needles were just one reason I hated the damn doctors.

"Okay." I repeated in one of those whiney snaps I use to give my mother when she would tell me the same thing over and over. He was worried, I got it the hint. But when will he take the hint that he's worried for nothing?

He stopped himself for arguing any further. I saw him look at his watch. "I have to go." He said. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. "Get better for me, okay? You know I hate to see you in any kind of discomfort." He noted. I nodded. He kissed the side of my head. "See you later." He said.

"Tell your students I said hi." I mumbled. He said okay before closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, I realized he was just showing he cared, like always. It's one of the things I loved about him. After we got married, we really don't fight as much as we did when we were dating. We did disagree, but didn't fight. So I did feel guilty for snapping at him like a brat.

Maybe I'll visit him and have lunch with him to make it up.

But nevertheless…

I gather the dishes from the table. I dumped the less than half pancake in the trash. It was clear I wasn't going to eat it. After I washed the dishes, I realized I didn't feel sick anymore and I wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep like I usually did when he left me alone for the day. I decided to clean the rest of the house. I started with the laundry, then cleaned the bathrooms, then straighten up the living room. I was writing out a groceries list when the doorbell rang.

I wasn't even at the door when it opened and my best friend for years walked through the door. Sometimes I forget about the keys Edward and I handed out to our parents and close friends. "I don't still don't understand the point of you knocking if you're just going to walk in anyways." I teased.

Alice shook her head at me as she closed the door behind her. "Not right now, Bella." She said seriously. I gave her a shocked looked. She usually always in the mood to argue with me; something was wrong. She looked at me with sad eyes. She looked like she's been crying, or at least was on the voyage. "I need to talk you about Jasper." She said.

So that's what it was. She wanted to talk about her boyfriend again. They've been dating for about three years now and it seem like the past year has been a struggle for them. But like any other time she wanted to talk about him, I knew I was here to listen.

I nodded to her and gestured her to the living room. She flopped on the couch and hid her face in her hands. "Spit it out, Alice." I told her, knowing she would sit there for a while before saying anything.

She sighed hard. "I think he's cheating on me." she mumbled in her hands.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me." she assured. She was right. I did hear her. Even though she mumbled and her hands muffled the sound of her voice, I did hear her. I said what because I didn't understand.

"Why the hell do you think that?" I asked, still in shock about the whole thing. Jasper was one of my best friends and I've known him for a long. The key word being _was. _He wasn't like that anymore. He always telling me how much he loves her and how he wanted to be her so badly when they weren't together. But he wouldn't do that. True, he didn't know how to keep his eyes to himself when a pretty girl walks by. But he's like Jacob when it comes to that. He looks, but never touches. He wouldn't do that; at least not to Alice. At least I think he wouldn't.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know. He's just being acting strange and very distant lately." She answered.

"Alice, he's Jasper." I reminded her, rolling my eyes. Sometimes the guy can totally blank out when someone's talking to him, especially when he has a lot on his mind, like his bar.

"I know, but he's more…out of it lately. When I ask him a question, he doesn't response; and every time I ask him out or something, he always says he's 'busy'. I just have a strong feeling he's hiding something from me." she explained.

"Alice, no… not another one of your feelings." I know from first-hand how much she depends on those damn feelings she has. One day, those damn things are going to get her trouble.

"I know how you all feel about them, okay?" she snapped at me. "I know you guys think they're stupid and unreliable, but I know what I feel and I feel something isn't right between Jasper and I. I know he's hiding something from me. I just wish I had clue of what the hell it was." She shook her head again and turned away from me. "I also wish he would have broken up with me before he decided to start sleeping around again. Hopefully he does it soon." she mumbled.

"He's not going to break up with you, Alice. And he's not cheating on you." I assured her.

"You explain his behavior lately then." She replied.

"I…" she looked at me. "I can't." I told her. I saw her get disappointed. She gave a light chuckle. "At least not yet. I'll talk to him, if you want." I offered.

She wiped her eye. "I don't care." She responded drily. She would usually beg me to get some dirt on Jasper since she knows he will tell me everything he will not tell her. She was really upset about this. She needed to get her mind off of this because stressing about this until she had answers wasn't going to help her.

"I will, but right now, how about you and I hang out today?" I offered.

She shook her head. "You're busy. I didn't mean to interrupt your work." She answered.

I smiled. "Stop it, Alice. You're not convincing anyone." I told her.

She turned and gave me a small smile. "If you insist." She said. That wasn't the Alice I wanted, but it was close enough.

I nodded. "Yes." Between our jobs and me still trying to get this married thing down, it's never really just the two of us like it uses to be anymore. "Just let me go change first." I told her before leaving to go upstairs to change out of my sweatpants and t-shirt.

XXX

As soon as I got dressed, she suggested we go to Port Angeles. So I drove us. Looks like I was going have that lunch with Edward after all. However, I didn't bring up my plan to visit my husband to Alice because I knew she would think I was just using her or something. Nope, I didn't say a thing about it.

In fact, I didn't say much of anything as I just let drag me around the town while she shopped her stressed away. I knew she was out of her mood the second she started trying on five pairs of shoes and buying four of them. As long as I known her, I don't think I ever seen her not smiling while shopping. Or maybe that's just how she cries. Whatever, I was glad she was forcing on something else, if even for the time being.

While I was out, I figured I'd get something as well, but nothing for me. I got Emmett and Rosalie's daughters, a doll and a dress for each of them. I been married to Edward for almost two years now, I figure it was time to start spoiling my nieces. I also got Edward three shirts, one t-shirt and two more work shirts because he's always complain he doesn't have enough; but for which I disagree with. I swear, I think he has more shirts than me and something is wrong with that.

When Alice felt she was done, she struggled she we get something to eat. I couldn't agree more. Not only was I hungry because I didn't eat this morning, but I was craving something cheesy for some reason. She drove us to one of the only restaurant we will eat at when we're here.

When we got there, I ordered my favorite ravioli.

While we were waiting for our food, Alice was absentmindedly playing with her napkin. I sighed hard. "Please tell me you're not still upset." I begged her. After hours of shopping, she better not be. She gave a small head shake. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Alice, please stop being upset about this." I asked.

"I just can't shake this feeling about him hiding something from me."

"I told you I would talk to him and when I do, you will see that you worrying over nothing." I remained her. She looked up and I smiled at her. She gave a small smile back.

"You're right. At least I hope you are." She replied. I nodded, telling her that I knew I was. "All this talk about me, I haven't asked you about you and Edward. So, how is the whole married thing working out for?" she asked.

I chuckled. She says that like it was just some phase Edward and I was going through. "It's going well. We had a small thing this morning…"

"You mean a fight?" she interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really a fight, just a small disagree"

"About what?"

"My stomach's been bothering for almost a week now,"

"Are you okay?" she said quickly in worry.

"Goodness, you sound like him." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, but you know how he is. He probably thinks I'm dying or something and think I should see the doctor. I keep telling him it's nothing. He's stressing me out so much about the whole thing; I'm a few days late." I told her.

"Have you ever been late before?"

"Only when I'm stressed. With my job and Edward breathing down my neck about this small little thing, I'm just a little stressed." I told her. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Stomach problems, late period, I don't know Bella. Maybe you're pregnant." She joked.

I laughed loudly. "Oh please, Alice." I brushed off the joke.

She chuckled. "Just remember that after the first year of the honeymoon phase, the real test will come." She said with a wink. I didn't reply to that comment because our food was here.

At first I was eating my food and it was good; real good. But then I stared at my plate for a second to long. It went from delicious looking to flat out disgusting. The mixture of cheese, meat and sauce may look good to someone else, but right now it was making me get that same twist in my stomach that I had this morning again.

I groaned. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "I'm going to be sick." I jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. When I got there, I did the same thing I did this morning and threw up in the restaurant's bathroom. I was in there way longer than I wanted to, but when I was finally done, I rinsed out my mouth in the sink before returning to Alice. When I got there, I saw she had a bag in her hand and bust boy was cleaning off our table behind her.

"We're leaving?" I asked her.

"Well, considering how fast you ran to the bathroom, I figured you pretty much done eating." She said with a smile. "Here. I got it to-go, just in case."

"Thanks" I said drily as I grabbed the bag from her. There was no way I was eating this after that. I might give it to Edward or something.

When we got to the car, she suggested she drives home. I didn't mind. I was still queasy and felt like I was going to throw up again. as she drove, I basely had my head out the window.

"What?" I groaned, because I felt her eyes on me.

"Okay, Bella, I know I was just kidding in the restaurant, but maybe…"

"Very funny Alice." I cut her off, knowing where she was going. She was silent. I looked at her. "Seriously, Alice, it's not funny anymore." I said seriously.

"You have told me that you two have been less careful since you got back from your honeymoon, especially you with your pill, it might be a possibility that…"

"It's not. I'm not, okay?"

"Why are you so against if you are?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm not. I just think Edward and I aren't ready considering we haven't really talked about it yet." I rested my head on the door.

"I think you two would make parents. You treat Angel and Lily like your own."

I sighed hard again. "Alice, please"

"I'm just saying…"

"Fine, we can pick up a test on the way home; then I prove to you that's nothing. Until then, can we just stop talking about it, please? It's making me sick again." I told her. She mumbled a fine and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got back to my house, I went in the bathroom and took the table. "Well…" Alice said when I was done and came out. I held up a finger because I was still waiting for something to appear on the small plastic screen. When it did, my eyes widen a little. But I can't trust this thing. "Well" Alice repeated. I looked at her. "What does it say?" she asked.

"It's negative." I told her with a shrug.

"What? Let me see it." She reached for it, but I pulled away before she could grab it.

"I really don't think you want to touch something I peed on." I reminded her as I tossed it in the nearest trash can.

"So it really was negative?" she said in a sad tone.

I laughed at her. "You sound disappointed."

She shrugged. "It would have been nice to have another baby around consider how old Angel and Lily are getting."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait. I'm going to see Esme and Carlisle." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Why?" she asked.

"Uh…I want to give Angel and Lily their gifts and Rosa told me Emmett and the girls were over there today. Want to come?" I asked. She nodded and we left.

XXX

I've been there enough times to know where it was. When we got to the big house in Seattle, I was glad to see Emmett's car was in the drive way. At least Alice won't know I lied to her. But I was even happier to see Carlisle's car there as well.

"Hello?" I called through the long hall.

"In the living room, Bella." I heard Emmett called back. Alice and I followed his voice. When we got there, he and Jasper were watching something on the television. It looked like sport center.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hi." They said together, not turning away from the TV.

"Jasper?" Alice said behind me.

As soon as he heard her voice he looked up. When he saw his ears weren't playing tricks on him, he jumped up. "Hey baby. What are doing here?" he asked with a nervous smile. I could see what Alice meant now.

"Bella wanted to see the girls so I came with her. What are you doing here; I thought you said you were busy today." She said with an assuming tone.

"I did, but…"

"But what? Did you lie to me?" she asked.

He sighed hard. "No. I was finished with what I was doing so I just stopped here on the way home."

"Jasper, we're in Seattle. Where were you that this was on the way home?" she asked.

"I…can't tell you yet." He answered.

"Why the hell not?" she snapped. He didn't answer her. She sighed. "Jasper, for once, will you stop fucking lying to me?" she snapped louder.

He cupped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Do you mind, my six and two year nieces are in right in the other room." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about something."

"Yeah, we do." She agreed under his hand.

"Let's go outside." He suggested. She knocked his hand off her face and crossed her arms. "Alice please." He begged.

"Yeah, please. I'm trying to watch this." Emmett said.

She looked at me. I nodded. At least I didn't have to talk to him. She rolled her eyes at both of them. "Fine." She said before turning away and walking towards the door. Jasper wisely followed her.

"Emmett, are your daughters here with you?" I asked him when the door closed.

"They're in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme." He answered still not looking at me.

A few moments later, Esme came in the living room holding a two-year Lily in her arms with Carlisle holding hands with a six-year old Angel behind her. "Bella!" Esme exclaimed when she saw me. "I thought I heard one of my daughter-in-laws out here." She smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a one arm hug. "Where's my other one?" she asked, referring to Alice like she once referred to me. but un like me, Alice didn't have a problem with it. She actually loved the title.

"Outside with Jasper." I told her.

She shook her head. "Those two. But how are you and Edward?"

"I'm good, Edward is good." I told her.

"Auntie Bella!" Angel cheered as she release Carlisle's hand. She ran over and hugged my leg. She started to like me more when I married Edward. I guess she realized, like her mother, that I was here to stay.

I bended down to her. "Hi." I said I as I hugged her back.

"We made cookies." That explains why she had flour all over her shirt. She turned back to Carlisle and Esme "Can Auntie Bella take some?" she asked.

I groaned at the thought of food. "Actually, Angel, I already ate." She turned back to me with a pout on her face. "But I'm sure Uncle Edward would love some. Can I take some for him?" I asked quickly. She smiled again and nodded. "I got something for you." I smiled. She was more than happy about the subject change. I reached in the bag and grabbed the dress and doll I got for her. She cheered and bounced up and down.

"Thank you." She said happily as she hugged me. she turned back to Esme. "Can I wear it now?" she asked.

Esme laughed. "Let's get you two in a bath first. Come on." She said as she put the bag with Lily's dress on her wrist and grabbed Angel's hand. She gave Carlisle a kiss before walking upstairs.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle talked for the first time since I came in. I smiled at him. "That was very nice of you." He noted. I just shrugged.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked in a more serious tone.

He caught on to it and stepped closer to me. "What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head. "At least I'm really sure yet. It's probably nothing, but I told Edward I would come see you tomorrow if it continued, but I knew you weren't at the office today and I thought,"

"You thought it would be better that I look at you here rather than at the office." He guessed.

I smiled. "You know me so well. So do you think you can?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Sure. Let's go to my office." He said before gesturing me to follow him. We had to climb those damn stairs to the second floor. I climb these damn things every time Edward and I come over and we go to their little room in the attic. I still hate them like the first time I had to climb them by myself. When we finally got there, he turn a left instead the usually right I was used to.

When we got to his office, he had a bed there and a heart motor that was unplugged. "Sit there, please." He asked me. I did what he said. He pulled his chair and sat in front of me. "Now what exactly is the problem?" he asked in doctor mode now.

"Well…" I said tucking hair behind my ear. "I've been having some stomach problems lately."

"What kind of stomach problems?" he asked.

"I've just been real sick to it lately and I've been throwing up every day. Sometimes all day."

He nodded. "I think I know what the problem might be. But just to be safe, I'm going to run a few tests. Are you okay with that?" I nodded. "Okay, first things first…" he slid over and grabbed a plastic cup. He held it up for me to see. "Do you mind?" he asked. Knowing what he was talking about, I shook my head and took the cup from him.

I came back from the bathroom when I was done. After I gave it to him, he measured and weighted me then took my blood pressure. Everything seems to be okay. Then he did what I wanted to avoid. He took a needle and stuck it in my arm to take some blood. "I know." He said when he saw me wincing. "Just relax, sweetheart." He said. I tried to do what he said to the best of my abilities. When he was done, he tossed the needle and the gloves in the trash. "Okay, I have to go the closest clinic."

"Clinic? For what?" I asked.

"Because what I have to do, I can't do it here. Now the result may take a while, but I'll try to be back in a reasonable amount of time. You can go back down stairs with Emmett; if don't wish to do that, you're welcome to stay up here and wait." He said.

I laid on the bed. "I'll stay."

He nodded. "Very well. I will be back as soon as I can." He said before leaving the room.

While he was gone, I waited. He wouldn't be that long, I'm sure. Five minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen. Before I knew it, a half an hour passed and he wasn't back yet. I couldn't help but wondered about when he was doing; what tests he was running. What did he mean when he said he might know the problem? I wonder if he was doing what and was thinking what I think he was.

I also couldn't help but worry about if that test I took at home with Alice was right. It couldn't have been right. Those things were whacky and couldn't be depended on; right? I'm sure it was nothing like I keep telling Alice and Edward. I was stressing out for nothing. I had to be. It couldn't be what I thought it was.

I guess I fell asleep while I was thinking because next thing I knew someone was lightly shaking me. I flicked my eyes open and looked at Carlisle. "Sorry for taking so long, Bella." He said to me with a smile.

I gave a small one back. "It's okay. So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked at his chart. "Nothing. It's actually just what I thought." He looked to me and gave me a wide grin. I thought what he was going to say before he said it.

Crap.

XXX

When Carlisle and I came back down stairs, Emmett was still on the couch, but it looks like he was watching something else. Esme was sitting next to him as she watched the girls who were sitting on the floor in their dresses and playing with their dolls. I was glad they like what I brought them.

Alice and Jasper weren't in the living room so I assumed they were still outside talking.

"I'm going to leave." I told Carlisle.

"Are you sure; you can stay." He invited.

I smiled. I would have stayed. I like being here in this house with everyone. It makes me feel like I'm actually part of the family. I would've stayed, but I had to go. "Thanks, but I have to get going."

Realization flashed across his face then he nodded. "I understand." He hugged me. "It was good seeing you." He released me. "Come back soon; bring my son with you next time." He teased. I gave a small laugh and nodded.

He walked over and sat next to Esme on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her before kissing her on the cheek. I smiled at them. I really hope Edward and I will still be in love after so many years.

She turned to him and kissed him back. "Is she okay?" I heard her whisper to him.

He turned to me. I knew what he was saying with his eyes. I nodded. he turned back to her. "Yes. I'll tell you later." He promised. She sighed in disappointment as she turned away.

I told everyone bye before walking out the house. When I walked out the front door, I was blocked by Jasper and Alice in a lip lock on the porch like a couple of teenagers.

"I see you two made up." I teased. They pulled away. Alice looked at me with a smile while Jasper wiped his lips with the back of his hand like he always does when they're caught. He wasn't much for PDA; too bad for him that Alice loves it. "So I'm guessing whatever problems you two had are gone."

"She thought I was cheating on her." Jasper said then shook his head.

"Were you?" I asked.

He looked at me like it was the dumbest thing I have ever said. "Of course not, Bells. Come on, you know me." yeah, I do. That's kind of the reason I asked.

Alice popped up stilling smiling at me. was she that happy that they made up? "Far from that. guess what." Before I could think of what happened while I was upstairs, she answered. "We're engaged!" she announced with the most excitement I've seen from her, which is saying a lot because she seems to get excited about everything.

"What?" I answered. "Really?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. "That's great." I said as I hugged her. I looked at Jasper over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on asking her?" I snapped at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it from her." He answered. He was probably right. I would have tried, but Alice would have broken me sooner or later. I still rolled my eyes at him as if he wasn't speaking the truth.

I pulled away from my best friend. "Let me see the ring." I said with excitement to match her. I grabbed her hands. "Where is it?" I asked with disappointment when I saw her hand still blank.

She starched her hands out of mine and crossed her arms in a pout. "I don't have it."

I looked at Jasper who was still sitting on the porch. He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have it _yet_. She's going to get it when I have enough to get in a few weeks." He shifted his eyes to her. "And that's why I told you not to tell anyone yet."

"Jasper, she's my best friend. You didn't honestly think I was going to wait weeks before telling her, did you?"

"Guess not." He said sarcastically. He looked at me. "Just don't tell anyone else yet, please; especially not Esme or Emmett or my brother. If Esme finds out I'm making Alice wait for the ring, she would have my head. And if the other two find out, I would never hear the damn end of it from them two." he asked. I chuckled and nodded. When he mentioned Edward, I remembered I was in a hurry.

"I have to go. Congrats you two." I said before walking to the car.

When I got to his school, I went to the office to get a visitor's pass. I honestly don't think I should have to get one considering how much I'm here every year.

"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked when the same dead expression she has every time she sees me. I could tell she doesn't like me. I just don't understand why not.

I smiled anyways, like I always do. "Can I have visitor's pass, please?" I asked.

"May I ask who you are and who you're here for?" she asked like every other time.

Before I answered, I heard someone. "Hola Bella." I looked up from the woman behind the desk.

I saw the only woman who would speak to me in Spanish. Carmen was in a gray skirt suit. She was smiling as she walked towards me. I guess they never found someone to take the principal job, so she just kept it. "Hi Carmen."

"Here to see Edward?" she asked.

"Trying to." I told her, directing my comment to the lady behind the desk. The woman predicted like she didn't hear me as she looked back at her computer screen. Carmen shook her head. I guess she knew how the woman was. She grabbed a visitor's pass and handed it to me. "Thanks. Do you know if he's in his class?" I asked as I took it and put it on.

"He should be." She checked her watch. "I don't think he went to lunch yet."

"Thank you." I said before leaving the office. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where his room was and walked to it without thinking about where it was. When I got there, I stopped at the door. I looked through the window. It's rare time when I get to watch him teach. I almost forget how good he looks when he's in his element like that. it almost makes miss being his student. But then I remember why I'm glad I'm not.

I watched his students as they copied everything he wrote on the broad. I noticed how the girls were hanging on his every word. I see he still has that effect on girls. That will never change.

I waited until he walked back to his desk to knock on the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He turned to one his students and said something to them; telling them to get the door, I assume.

Then I was greeted by a girl with blonde pigtails, curled slightly at the ends. She had blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks. She looked like the poster child of America or something.

She opened to the door slightly. "Yes?" she said with fake politeness.

"Hi, can I talk to Mr. Masen?" I asked.

"He's busy. And even if he wasn't, we're not allowed to open the door for strangers." She said like she was more than happy to recite that rule to me.

Edward chuckled behind her. "It's okay Sarah, she's an expectation."

She gave me a look like she wasn't less than happy he told her that. "Thank you." I said as she opened the door to let me in.

"Whatever." She responded as she went back to her seat. I don't understand the girls he works with.

I walked over to him. When I got to him, he didn't take time to wrap an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He greeted me with a kiss on the lips. "Mr. Masen." the girl who answered the door called him as soon as he did. I pulled away from him. He looked towards her. "May I ask who is she and is she interrupting our lesson?" she asked voice thick with an attitude.

I saw the angry and jealously in the most the girls eyes, but not as much as that particular little girl. I saw the guys perk up with interest, along with some of the girls who didn't seem to care that he kissed me like the others did. The whole thing was a little bit unsettling to me. "Sorry. Class, this is my wife, Mrs. Masen." he introduced me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I still love how the word just rolls of his tongue like it does. I gave everyone a small wave as their eyes were still on me. "Can everyone please work on problems 1-20 while I talk to my wife?" There was that word again.

Everyone turned to their books expect for, of course, the girl who answered the door. She glared at me. "Sarah, please." He asked her.

She rolled he eyes and turned to her book. "What's with her?" I asked when she did.

He chuckled. "You remember my teacher's pets I tell you about?" every year, in every class, he has that one student who will do anything he asked and seems to be a little too into his lessons. He called them his "teacher's pets." I'm pretty sure that was the title they wanted.

"Oh, that's one of them." I said with realization.

He nodded. "I have one in every class, but she's a little bit more…aggressive about her title." He joked.

"Well, she's pretty, if you like that whole 'all-American-girl-next-door' thing. Let me just say that if you leave me for her, I will understand." I teased.

He shook his head. "Never again." he said with a smile. great answer, I thought before kissing me again. He leaned against his desk and hugged me around the waist. "So what do I own this visit; that I'm complaining."

"I felt bad about snapping at you this morning."

"You've been a little moody lately. Is everything alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Everything with your mom and Phil is fine?" I nodded again. "What about with Alice?" he asked about everything that might bother me.

"She and your brother had a thing, but they're fine now." I told him. He nodded. "Anyways, I thought I would come and see you." I held up the bag. "I brought you some lunch. Your nieces made you some cookies." I told him.

He smiled at the bag as he took it. "Great. I was wondering what I was going to eat. I was actually going to come home." he set it on his desk behind him. "Are you staying to eat with me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

I shook my head. "I already ate."

"Well, you can stay and watch; I don't mind." He replied. He might not have minded, but I did. I groaned. The thought of seeing that food, of smelling it, it was bad enough that I almost threw up again. If I could barely handle it now, I wouldn't be able to handle it when he was he eating in front of me. he would know something was wrong with me. Just like he did now. I could tell he knew something was wrong with me because he got a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, but it's okay. I'm cleaning the house and I wanted to be finished before you got home." I told him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You know I don't care about that. I have lunch then I have two more classes, then I coming home anyways. You should just stay." He told me.

I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair. "Thank you for the offer. It really is a nice thought and I know you don't care about the house, but still…" I said with a shrug.

"Fine, be that way. Never say I never I offered." he said. I giggled at him. he sounded like a child. I pushed him in the forehead to make him stop. He laughed at my reaction. "Is that you interrupted me for?"

"I thought you said you didn't mind."

He shrugged back. "What can I say; I was in a teaching zone." He joked, causing us both to laugh. "But really, is that all you wanted?"

I shifted my eyes to the tie I helped him with this morning to avoid his eyes. "No, I ..." I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't, not here. I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't tell him something like that at his job, in front of all his students. It wasn't the right time and it wasn't the right place. It waited all the way I got here to see him in person, it would wait until he was home with me and we could talk about it privately. I looked back at his eyes and smiled. "Never mind."

"What, why?" I didn't response. "Bella, don't do that."

I shook my head. "It's not important enough for right now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It's nothing, I can wait until you get home."

"Okay. You're sure you don't want to stay with me for the rest of the day?" he asked again.

I nodded. "I don't think your little girlfriends would like if I was here. Plus, I don't want to distract you from doing your job and take you out of your 'zone'." I mocked him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "So go do what you do best, and I'll be at home waiting for you." I pulled him towards me and met his lips with mine. "You will always be my favorite teacher." I said softly when I pulled away.

He chuckled "Good to know." He was about to kiss me again, but got stopped.

"Mr. Masen."

He gave a small sigh before he turned away from me. "Yes, Sarah?" he said to her. I saw her smile on the corner on my eye.

"I need your help." She said. That was my cue I needed to leave.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Give me a second, please." He replied.

"It's cute how much she doesn't like me." I said softly to him. it was quite cute, her crush on him. as long as she realized that's all it was, a crush.

He turned back to me "She kind of reminds me of you." He smiled.

"Please, you're joking, right?"

He gave a small laugh. "Of course I am." He pulled me closer. "She reminds more of Lauren. Always trying to get my attention, no matter what I'm going." He told me. I gave him a look. I didn't like the sound of that. "But she never has my attention like my favorite student." He said softly before kissing me again.

I smiled against his lips before pulling away. "I really should go." I said to him.

He chuckled because I was guess he knew why I said that. "Alright. I'll see you when I get home." I nodded.

I backed out of his hold. "Okay, I'm leaving." I said loudly. When I did, everyone's head popped up.

"Everyone, tell Mrs. Masen good-bye." He told his students. They all mumbled a good-bye.

"Bye everyone. Appreciate Mr. Masen." I turned to him and smile. "He's a great teacher and you're very lucky to have him." he winked at me. They all promised they will.

"See you at home, babe." He said again behind me as I walked toward the door. I left, but not before personally waving at Sarah. She rolled her eyes away from me.

"Sorry about that, class. She needed to talk to me about something." I heard him lie as I closed the door. I looked back and he was pushing himself off his desk. "Now who would like to come to the board to explain one of the problems I asked to do?" I looked to see Sarah's hand shoot up. He gestured her to come up and handed her the marker. I see what he means.

XXX

I was actually going to finish cleaning the house, but when I got home, I had too much on my mind even try to. I was thinking so much, I found myself sitting on the stairs. It was where I sat to think when I wanted to be alone, but didn't want to feel like I was. I was playing with one of Angel's baby socks that she left at our house a long time ago. She's grown so fast, it's hard to believe her foot was actually small enough to fit this tiny, little sock.

I was still waiting for Edward to get home. I kind of wish he would hurry up and get. Part of me was telling me I should have stayed with him, but then I probably would have told him when he was eating lunch. With my luck, the poor guy would have probably choked or something. Then he wouldn't be able to teach for the rest of the day. No, it was just better if I waited until came home. I looked at my watch; it should be soon.

"Bella." I heard him call as he came through the door about a half an hour later. "You should have stayed. Somehow, the word got around that you were there. So after I came back from lunch, my last two classes were asking so many questions about you, I could barely get through the damn lesson. It was so funny; I couldn't be upset that they were stalling." He explained with a smile in his voice as he took off everything and set it all by the door. "Where are you, babe?" he called when turned and realized I wasn't in the living room.

"Right here." I told him.

He turned to me and his face dropped. "Uh-oh. She's on the stairs." He pointed out as he walked over to me. He knows how I get when I'm sitting here. He looked down at my hands. "Why do you have Angel's sock?" he asked.

"I was thinking." I told him.

"About what?" he asked. I didn't answer. He sighed hard. "Bella, what is wrong with you? And I'm not taking 'nothing' and 'I'm okay' for an answer this time. I need an actually answer."

I sighed. Guess it was time to tell him. I looked up at him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked.

I stood up. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. I sat down and pulled him down with me. I gave him a small kiss on the lips before starting. "Okay, you know that outfit Alice gave me for a wedding present?"

When I said that, a big grin spread across his face. He obviously knew what I was talking about. "The school girl outfit." He replied. Yes, my best friend gave me a school girl outfit for my wedding. Needless to say, I turned all kind of red when I opened the present. Everyone was asking me what it was, but I refused to take it out of the box so anyone else would see it. It probably would have been worst if I didn't like it. I still couldn't believe she actually went to a lingerie store and got that for me.

I gave a small smile as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, that one. And remember that day last month when you stayed after school and I came to visit with it on. And then you say I was 'bad' and gave me 'detention'?"

"Yes." He said like he was confused.

"Well, we didn't grab anything." He nodded. "I didn't tell you at the time 'cause I didn't think it mattered, but it was the same day where I forgot one of my pills again. I mean all the times we didn't do both, I didn't think that that time would be anything different."

His face dropped. he was no longer looking at me at this point. It was more like looking past me. I think he knew what I was saying. I was afraid of this reaction. The reaction of knowing what I was going to say, but still being terrified of what might come. "What…" He gave a nervous laugh "What exactly are you saying?" he asked, though I think he already knew.

"I took a test. I wasn't sure if it was right so went to see your dad to make sure. He ran another test." I turned my body towards him. "Edward, I'm pregnant." As soon as I said the last word, he dropped my hand and continued to stare in the space. I think he was frozen. I continued. "I know we haven't talked about starting a family yet, but now is the best time. Bur, Alice thinks we're ready she said the way we take care of Angel and Lily; we're more than capable of being great parents. And I think agree with her. I mean, how you act with you students and with Angel when she was younger, I know you will be a great dad. And …and…" I sighed. "I don't really know what else to say." he didn't answer. He was still frozen. "Edward, please say something."

He swallowed. "What do we do?"

When he asked that, I found myself getting upset with him. Did he really ask that question? What the hell did he mean? I didn't understand the statement. "What do we do? What do you mean what do we do?" I popped up from the couch. I turned to him. "Like I said, I know we didn't talk about it and I know we might not be ready, but ready or not, a baby is coming. I don't want you to give up on me, but if you don't think you can handle it, I might understand. Just please tell me now before it's too late."

It was like my rant unfroze him, because before I was finish he was in front me. he held my arms. "Babe, calm down. You're shaking." He pointed out. When he did, I knew what he was talking about. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down. When I was calm enough, he started talking again. he sighed. "Okay, I didn't mean to get you worked up like that. I didn't mean how it sounded. What I meant was I'm the youngest of my family and I never dealt with anyone younger than two. I don't know how to take care of a baby. What if I'm not a good dad; what if the kid doesn't like me…" now he was the one getting worked up. He took a deep breath. "Bella, what if I screw something up?"

I hugged him around the waist and rest my head on his chest. "You won't. We won't. I don't know how to take care of anyone either, but that's why they have parenting books. And we can talk to Emmett and Rosalie and Jacob and Leah. Your dad and my mom will be there. We'll have help." I reminded him.

He hugged me back. "You really think we can do this?" he asked. I gave a small laugh. It was the same line that started all of this.

"I really do."

He sighed. "Okay."

I pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I said okay. If you think we can then so do I."

"So we're going to be parents?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. I squeaked loudly. I hugged him around his neck and jumped into his arms, locking my legs around his waist. I placed my lips against his with the most passion I felt for him in a while. I don't think I kissed him like this since the first time he came back to me after five years.

He pulled away and laughed. "Soon, I won't be able to hold you like this." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I gave a playful snap as I hit him on the side of the head. "I can't believe we're actually having a child."

He let a hard breathe. "Neither can I." he placed his forehead against mine. "A little girl with your hair and nose?"

I shook my head and hummed a no. "A little boy with your eyes and smile." I told him.

He gave a light laugh. "I love you, babe."

If anyone would have told me I would have gone to my teacher for help one day and ended that day by kissing him. I would I laughed and walked away. But if they told me that he said it was okay because he liked me like I liked him, more than a teacher should like his student. And through he knew it was wrong, he went on to date me, I would have told them they watch way too many those romantic movies. Then once they told me I would lose "it" to him and gave him all my heart by falling in love with, just to have him to go prison for something that was only wrong to anyone who wasn't the two of us, I would have really though they were crazy. And if they ended they story by saying our relationship will almost end because the two drunken mistakes of unfaithfulness, me with his brother, but we would get pass anything and everything the world threw at us and ended up getting married with a child on the way just a few months short of our two year anniversary, I would have thought that person seriously needed to be committed to a white room with padded walls.

But if anyone asks me if I will do it again, I would hell yes.

"I love you too, Edward." I said softly before pressing my lips to his again.

I wouldn't have it any other way

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p><em>so this story is finally over. yay for that. i dont know if i should tell you this or not but i going to start some new stories. i can't promise anything, but i would try better to update regularly with my new ones. i dont know if pple will read them because the twilight saga is over, but i want to write them and post them so, i you read them great, if not...watevs, your last. <em>

**Songs that inspired me**

_Yesterday – Toni Braxton feat Trey Songz_

_Hands all Over – Maroon 5_

_The Story of Us – Taylor Swift_

_Love After War – Robin Thicke _

_Got Your Back – T.I. feat. Keri Hilson_

_Get Back – Demi Lovato _

_Decode – Paramore _

_Simply Amazing – Trey Songz_

_I Love You – Avil Lavigne _

_Where the Line Overlap – Paramore (kind of)_


End file.
